Kill la Symbiote
by bigbook29
Summary: A Kill la kill crossover with the Symbiotes of Venom and Carnage, (Sorry no Flash or Clesus here.) and with a slight abridged of the plot of kill la kill with these characters, simply made for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey everyone, just wanted to show I'm a man of my word with this new story. Marvel comics Venom/ Kill la kill story. Now here's the thing it's gonna have some OC- now if your still here after being saying that thank you- only two...and really they're there for a bit of Obvious reasons, considering who they are and what role they'll play. Also what happens and how they act.)**

Revocs Corporation, the world's best in the leading clothing lines. It is run by its proud and beautiful CEO, Ragyō Kiryūin. She sat in her office looking out her window, leaning slightly back in her chair as she looked to the night sky. However the usual cocky, and proud look she would have on her face was gone as she turn and looked to her personally Secretary; Rei Hōōmaru; with a serious look.

"So the living poison is still kicking." She says as she looks to the numerous papers in front of her on her desk and back to Rei. "It's been five years and we still know little to nothing on it." The papers in front of her were of numerous experiments and failures that had been subject to 'the living poison'.

Rei gives a nod. "Correct Ms. Kiryūin." She said before she pulls out a paper from the folders in her arms, a photo of what looked to be some kind of black goo. Ragyō gives a look of disgust as she looks at the photo.

"All this trouble on something that was found on a rock from the sky...how 'amazing'." She spoke sarcastically as she place the back of her hand under her chin to keep her head up. "Rei, please remind me of how this started." She says slightly annoyed as she thinks of it all.

"Of course Ms. Kiryūin. The living poison was discovered five years ago by one of our agents. It seemed to had infected him and cause him to go mad." Rei says as she spoke with her eyes closed; giving a professional look as she place the photo back in her folder.

Ragyō nods her head. "Yes, I remember that much...He was...very hard to take down." She said as she looked down to her free hand and sees the scar that was there. A reminder of the creature's wrath.

She could still remember it's...voice. How it had attacked them like a wild animal, and even when it was backed to a corner it didn't give up.

Rei continues. "Indeed it was. Cost us several of our agents. Thankfully with you, we managed to subdue it and contain it before it was publicly known. And begin to study it." Rei then looks to the other papers on the desk, picking one up and looking at it. "The agent that was infected seemed to have died from the struggle to capture it, however the living poison itself seemed not even the bit phase by what happened."

Rei then places down the paper and picks up another one. "After we managed to contain the living poison we began testing on it. We found that it is alive, and stubborn." Ragyō nods her head, remembering how much trouble it was to fight that...thing.

"We found that it appears to have no weakness at all, that we know of. It cannot be effected by much of any chemicals, nor be harm by any physical damage. When infecting a host, it's...much like life fibers."

Ragyō lightly bites down on her finger nail. As an annoyed look appear on her face at this.

She was reminded of one of the test that she herself had down on the living poison. To see the effects on life fibers on it.

It didn't end well.

There is a reason why the they called it 'the living poison' after that.

"I apologize to be the one to tell you this but as much as it may displease you, there is a lot we do not know of about it." Rei says as she places the papers on the table. "With all the host that we've given it, we had learn that it has the many of the same abilities as life fibers...and from some...test results that we've seen...is...superior."

Ragyō's hand hits the table as a look of rage begin to burn in her eyes. She hated hearing things such this. That this one unknown thing that came from the stars...could be better than her life's work.

As much as she truly hated to admit it, the living poison was indeed much like Life fibers 2.0. Not only did it managed to expanded pass what any strain of life fiber could, but it could also heal it's host and mode itself to practically any shape it desires. And the fact that it had no real weakness nor a limit so to speak of what it could really do...made it truly dangerous...and the worst part was its effects on life fibers themselves.

Making it a very dangerous problem for her future plans.

"...Tell me about the living poison's newest...host." Ragyō said in a low tone as she reaches to a drawer in her table, opening it to hit a switch. This made a large box with a screen appears from an opening on the floor just a few feet from her desk.

With another flick of a switch the screen on the box light up...showing camera feed from nearly a year ago.

In it, they could see it showed a room. A dark room with little to no light shining in it.

In the center of the room was a large glass case in the shape of a box, with several computer terminals around it. Inside the cage was a solid black figure with numerous cables stabbed into its body, injecting some kind of fluid in it.

This was the living poison in its new host.

There were no features on it, showing that it was just one solid mass, like as if it were some black full-body skin-tight costume. There was no hair, no eyes, no mouth, no nose, no ears to be seen, just a humiod shape with arms and legs.

It wasn't doing anything in the footage except walk back and forth in its glass case. Almost as if it was lost and confuse, or thinking deeply to itself.

Rei moves out of the way to not block Ragyō view of the screen, before she answered. "The latest host came as we were beginning to lose too many of willing staff to the living poison. We had gotten this one from a job application; or rather a deal. We provide his family with some wealth and safety and he'd offer us his body for the tests. Though he wasn't told what were the test of." Rei says after she pulls out a paper in her folder, reading the information on it.

"How noble of him." Ragyō says as she begins to feel calm down from her moment of rage, watching the figure continue its walk.

Rei then places the paper on Ragyō's desk, showing her a profile of the volunteer. "His name is Rocky E. Thomson. A college student from America. Due to some money issues that his family were going through he was the one of hundreds to have replied to the offer...and out of all 21 failures, it seems he's last the longest, surviving a whole year with it, as of today."

Ragyō scuffs as she hears this. "Too bad it seemed he didn't come unscathed from it all." Ragyō said as she places her hand on the profile and picks it up. "Not much of a looker is he?"

The Profile came with a small photo, showing a boy in his late teens with shaven blond hair, brown eyes and looking a little on the large side.

Though in all honestly he had change much after being infected, with the little she'd seen of him. Rei then continued. "He was very smart for his age, though seem to have a history of angry outburst. From his records we found he had done nothing too bad. And after his...introduction with the living poison...Well I'm sure you know of that."

Ragyō gives a nod. "Yes...shame that he never really acted out much after his attempt at escaping the first time. Would have saved us a lot of trouble with him to use that little bomb we placed on him." She says, remembering the little toy she had inserted in the back of this 'Rocky's' neck.

Their most effective way of getting rid of the current host, without having to dirty their own hands.

All host of the living poison were outfitted with small bombs in the back of their necks; which were set to explode if Ragyō herself gave the order, destroying the host's brain before the living poison could react and host while giving enough time to capture the living poison.

21 volunteers were killed in this manner. Only really difference was that some lasted longer than others.

"Though on the other hand I guess that's a plus. Means we can avoid having to make up any more of those stories of how this person died to their love ones." Ragyō said as she tapped her finger on desk. "But with Nui..." She mutters a little as her tapping became louder.

Remembering what happened to her surrogate daughter.

Rei fixes her glasses up as she recalls what Ragyō was muttering. "Yes...though he is behaving now and isn't harming anyone, financially he is actually still causing trouble for us. In order to keep the living poison down, we've been injecting it with very large amounts of sedatives to it constantly for over a year now with its new host, and has actually manage to place a dent in your wallet."

Ragyō stares at the old camera footage. "A small price to pay compare to the damage we know it would do if it's mind wasn't clouded." She says as she looks to Rei. "It became angry Rei...It cares for its host and was angry at Nui."

Ragyō looks back to screen, pressing another button in her drawer to show a different recording.

In this one it showed Nui standing over the living poison's newest host, Rocky Thompson, right outside the glass case. She stood over him holding one of his severed legs in one hand, and her razor tape measure in the other.

The living poison being nothing but a large puddle on the ground with the cables stabbed into it.

Rei and Ragyō both remember this day well. When the host broke free and managed to get loose. Nui was the one to catch him, and take him back to his cell...after making sure he could never run off again.

Ragyō could remember being exactly at the same spot she was now, at that time, watch the same thing happen in real time with Rei by her side, merely one month after the new host for the living poison came.

In the recording Nui was telling Rocky that he should never run and if he did somehow escape not only would she kill him, she even pay his family a visit.

Rocky was on the floor bleeding out, and close to passing out as he was struggling to move. Nui looked just about done...before a slam was heard, with the creaking of glass.

They all made a very, VERY, big mistake that day.

Thinking that without a host, the living poison was harmless and couldn't do anything especially with many cables still connected to it, sedating it...They couldn't have been more wrong.

Ragyō can still remember the feeling of shock she had felt when she saw the glass case shatters and the living poison lased out, with parts of its own body. The surprised Nui being slammed to the wall, before it began to move back to its host.

It covers him protectively, over his whole body, and before anyone could have reacted...began changing as it wrap around Rocky. It grew him new legs and expanded his muscles, making him look at least three times stronger and bigger than any human should be...but...the face was what stood out the most on it.

It had eyes now, menacing curved jagged white eyes. It had a mouth with a elongated jaw, and two rows of large fangs with long tongue hanging from it.

It roared in rage, before it begin attacking Nui. Now-a-day's looking at it Ragyō can still feel that faint memory of fear that she felt as how it grabbed Nui and slams her to the walls and floor repeatedly.

Moving around in quick and brutal speed. With Nui screaming as it slammed her around, running around the room while dragging her face into the hard steel walls, before slamming her the computer terminals.

It was then black tendrils come from its body, and grabs Nui by her neck...

" **FEEED! HUNGRY!** " It...spoke with an echo-like voice, sounding as if two people were talking at once.

Just how Ragyō remembers it when she first fought it herself.

It then forces Nui...inside of it.

Ragyō couldn't remember what she felt the first time she saw this. It was...indescribable seeing the look of total fear on Nui's face as she was forced in that...thing.

The only noise that came through the camera feed next... were Nui's muffed screams echoed from inside of it in the recording...screams of her being...eaten alive.

Ragyō remembers how she had her very finger right above the kill switch to activate the bomb in Rocky's neck, ready to kill him and at least save Nui's life...Till the living poison spat out Nui to the ground, like a chewed up piece of gum.

And points directly to the camera with its clawed hand, while grabbing Nui's head and lifting her up, in direct view.

This was a warning...a warning it wasn't done with as it then grabs Nui by her legs...and snaps her back in half like a twig, and dropping her in the ground like she was nothing.

Her screams of pain are loud, even in the recording, as she was dropped to the ground in a twitching mess.

But the living poison never broke it's stare during that. It's white eyes, though blank, shows nothing but hate in them. It then calmly walks back to its cell, and shrinks down in size to the normal black figure, while keeping its pure white eyes.

Ragyō knew what it was. A warning to not take this host away from it or hurt him. "It's alive... and intelligent." Ragyō mutters as she hits a button in her drawer, causing the recording to stop and make the TV return to the floor.

"...I don't understand." Rei admits as she looked at the spot the TV went down at. "If you truly think of it as such a threat and hold so much disgust in it...then why are you giving it to Ms. Satsuki?"

Ragyō holds her hand under her chin, closing the drawer with her other she spoke out. "I am a not a liar Rei. And while I don't quite remember how the deal was...I do recall that the host...er...Mr. Thompson volunteer for us for one year after all." She said casual with that knowing tone of hers before she gives a serious look.

"That...thing cares for its host, more than enough I think that it wouldn't dare to risk making him never see his family again. And we can't simply have it here anymore with all we'd worked on so close to it...every day I can almost feel it growing. Probably me beginning to get paranoid, but I don't want to risk it." Ragyō say as gathers the paper on his desk together and hands it to Rei.

"I see. Ms. Kiryūin if you feel that strongly about it, then again I ask why are you giving it to Satsuki? With it behaving now how it is it would be the best time to do more experiments." Rei said as she stood next to Ragyō and placed the papers in her folder.

"That may be true, but I believe the reason why it's playing so nice now is cause it knows that Nui's old threat still stands." Ragyō said as she gives a small knowing smile. "So why can't I put it somewhere where I know it will be watch carefully."

Rei gives a small nod as she looked to the door ahead of them. "I understand that. What of his family? Wouldn't they be wanting him back?"

"Rei I think we're doing enough exposition as it is to each other." Ragyō asked giving a small eyebrow raise. "It's only a small matter to fix for that. All we need is to make a little call and things will work itself out. Now then...3, 2, 1-" She counted softly to herself

Just then the door to the room opens and walks in is Honnōji Academy's Student Council, and daughter to Ragyō herself, came Satsuki Kiryūin. "Ah good for you to show Satsuki, I have a gift for you." Ragyō said with a smile.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 **One year...my god, it's actually been one year already. To go from some normal guy...to 'this' thing. How did I ended up here? In some lab out god knows where...oh yeah...that damn deal.**

Thoughts come from the same dark figure that Ragyō was watching in the camera feed earlier, though looked he different. As his body now had twice the number of cables as seen in the camera feed, which were sedating him with even more stuff than before.

Though body-wise he looked exactly the same; by looking very skinny and having near to no features on the body itself; on his once empty face were two bug-like black eyes with white tracing around them. A very noticeable change since from when he...or his 'partner' attacked Nui.

And speaking of Nui...

"Oh...yes...ah...ah...ahhh." Nui moans as she held her arms around Rocky's neck, a small blush was on her face as closed her eyes from pleasure. Pressing her bare chest to Rocky's as leaned her down."F-fuck me...yes, ohhhh I'm gonna cum! YES!"

She cries out for a moment, as her insides tighten hard, before she's left a panting mess; leaning her head to Rocky's shoulder. She looks up to his face with a look of bliss. "Oh...my little freak of nature, that makes it 523 times you've made me cum...I still can't believe it." She then places her tongue on his chin and moves it upward to just under his eye.

 **I can feel it...the symbiote...it HATED this...hated her. I...don't remember what happened much after she took my legs. But I do remember what happened after. This bitch became my own personal guard. Always pushing my buttons...she wanted me angry...She wanted an excuse.**

 **I wanted more nothing more than to push this crazy bitch off me right now, grab her by her head and crush it in-between my hands... The symbiote wants to do the same thing...but it...I...We can't.**

 **Mom...and Ellie...this bitch promise me that they'd die if I do anything...I don't want to test her bluff. So instead...I became her little toy.**

Rocky feels her arms tighten around his neck. And her legs wrap me even more. "I guess this is it than, today is the day." She says with a sad tone, which Rocky learn a long time ago was fake. "I almost don't want to give you up."

Nui sees his eyes widen slightly those words as she pulls back from him, while still hanging on. "Ohhh you don't remember do you." She then lifted herself up, and slammed herself back down.

Rocky gives a muffled sound as he tried not to gasp from pleasure.

Nui continues on, keeping herself slamming down on him again and again, slightly increasing her speed. "D-don't you remember silly? Your time is up, AH! Yo-you get to go home now...just need to get the living poison off you."

 **I feel the symbiote shiver at those words...tells me it doesn't want to leave. It didn't want to leave me...that we were bonded. A small part of me...thought the same thing...I didn't think much of it as...I thought of home, with mom and Ellie-**

Rocky's thoughts were cut off as he feels Nui hands grabbing his head, and pull it down to her breast. "Ahhh, yes...oh this feels so good." She moans while keeping on hand on Rocky's head and the other moves to his shoulders. Rocky feels her bare feet move to the sides of his thighs, making her move up and down faster. "For a poison...why does it feel so good?" She says as she increases her speed further.

 **I'm not gonna lie, even with all the crap that I had to deal with...a small part of me likes this. Having a cute girl come to me every day with a smile, always more than willing to talk to a loser like me, to even have sex with him like so...It sounds like a heaven for someone like me...I can hear the symbiote say it's only cause I'm a lonely moron, and I agree with it.**

Rocky's groan increases as he feels himself lose his self-control, as his hands grabbed into the metal floor. " **Y-you...damn...** " He tries to say something, but is stopped as Nui holds her hand over where his mouth would be if he had one.

"Hang on...don't spoil the moment...we don't have long...Ah!" Her cold grip on his face tighten as she pulled him away and stared at him with her good eye. "Show...show me your mouth...now! Right now!"

Rocky...does as she says and pulls the symbiote peels off his mouth, showing the dry lips he had with the small beard he was growing. Nui then...'kisses' him.

Well not kisses more like forces her tongue in his mouth and down his throat, making him cough and gag and hold 'the living poison' back from ripping her tongue out.

Rocky doesn't even look at Nui and instead to the door behind her. **If what she's said is true, then I can get out I can leave to go home and never have to-**

Just then the door to the room opens, and steps in...the most beautiful woman Rocky as ever seen. A tall slim woman with an angular face, with long dark blue tinted hair and cold blue eyes. A sheath katana held tightly in her right hand.

 **Oh...my...Symbiote.**

Her eyes fall on Rocky and Nui, and she gives a small barley noticeable twitch of her eyebrow. Following behind her was Ragyō as she held one hand on her hip as she walked in. "Oh...seems that we should have knocked first." She said in that tone Rocky and the living poison BOTH learn to hate, along with that smug grin.

Nui doesn't even slow down as if she didn't hear them or even cared as instead her speed increases again as she slams herself harder on Rocky's cock, making it that before he even knew it he lose all control.

Nui leans her head back and gasps as she feels warm liquid shoot inside her. "AH! Oh...ahhhh." Nui moans out as she pulls herself up and stagger for a few steps before leaning on the side of the glass case for support.

She gives a loud happy sigh as she looks down at herself, seeing the black liquid letting out her backside, placing her hands on her ass and spreading it a little as she gives a small giggle.

She then turns to the two women that walked in with a childish and cheerful look on her face, as if she wasn't just caught forcing herself on her prisoner. "Oh hello Ms. Ragyō, hello Satsuki; you two are really early." She says with a smile as she knocks on the glass case, making it open by sliding up to the ceiling with metical sound.

Nui pushes her dress around to cover her bare bottom and her breast while retrieving her shoes that she dropped in her 'excitement'.

She wasn't alone in making herself look presentable as Rocky gives a small groan while pushing himself to his feet; while the living poison covers his privates. "I'm super sorry you all had to see that, especially you Satsuki." Nui says as she puff out her bottom lip and frowns, while hopping on one foot and putting her shoe back on. "But I REALLY couldn't help myself...You want a turn with him?"

Satsuki gives a scoff at her words as she walks passed the smiling girl and stood in front of the being she had learn was called 'The living poison.'

He was barley standing up straight and smelled of old blood and sex. No doubt from Nui, with the cables all stabbed into him it just gave him a bad look. "So this is my...'gift'?" She said in a cold near emotionless tone as she stared at the man that towered over her by a foot in length.

Nui's head popped up next to hers at this. "Ohhhh what's the matter Satsuki? Are you mad that I played with him a little?" She said as she spoke with her fake sad tone again, but Satsuki nor Rocky didn't paid her any mind as they stared at each other silently for a moment.

Neither saying a word as if they didn't want to interrupt the other before they could speak.

"I think they're hitting it off." Nui says to a smiling Ragyō as who stayed where she enter the room from, not wanting to get to close to the living poison again.

Suddenly the sound of a 'clinking' noise is heard and before Rocky knew it the cables that we pinned them him...fell down to the ground, letting the sedatives that drugged his symbiote spill to the floor all around him. His eyes widen as he sees why this happen as Satsuki held her black bladed katana, which had a few drops of the sedatives on it, to her face.

"You have been keeping him drugged?" She spoke in a calm yet cold voice. Giving no hint of surprise as she turned to Ragyō and Nui behind her.

Ragyō gives a small nod. "We had too, the living poison is really not happy with its living arrangements." Rocky wanted so badly to punch her head clean off as she said that. "We had to...give it a little bit of 'love' to make sure he played nice."

"Yeah we kinda had to up the dose to twice as much as we did before, after a...little accident." Nui said as she lost her happy tone at the end, giving a glare at Rocky with her one working eye. He didn't see it though as Rocky was too busy looking down to himself.

Without the constant drugs...he felt...better. His movement felt sluggish and tiring...but now he could actually feel his muscles and feeling return to his body. Rocky looks to Satsuki as he sees her grip on her sword tighten as she spoke again. "You forced yourself on him." She said as she looked at Nui.

To which Nui just gives a small shrug as a smile came back to her face. "I said I was sorry...but he's just so goooood. Like a pickle that can grow and twist and-" "Please don't continue that." Satsuki said as she glared at Nui.

Just then Ragyō spoke up. "Now Satsuki don't you start making a fuss. Nui was only having some fun, nothing wrong with that. Besides if you wish you can enjoy yourself to with him...remember he is YOUR gift now."

" **The hell are you talking about 'gift'?** " Rocky said, as he can already feel the effects of the drugs wear off. And he stomps forward to Ragyō. " **Listen you old bitch...Nui told me that my year is up; I'm not gonna be someone's toy anymore!** "

He spoke in a deep angry voice, and Ragyō takes a noticeable step back as Rocky stomp forward. However he stopped moving as he feels something touch his back. He looks behind and sees Satsuki holding her sword to him, ready to cut right through him.

Rocky's fingers on his hand sharpen as he looks back to the beautiful girl that help him, ready to fight his way out...till...

"Oh don't get you're poison in a butch Rocky...we're only talking about that little suit of yours." Nui said as she stepped in front of Ragyō. "See here's the thing, we want the living poison to be with Satsuki now. It'll like it with her I swear...but the problem is...well you're kinda a unwanted add on...so if you want you, just take it off...Don't worry Satsuki well take great care of it, and I'm sure you'll be...hehehe...standing tall from all that's happened afterword." Nui said laughed at her own joke...before she saw the snarling look on Rocky's face.

Ragyō took another step back as she sees the fangs begin to form as well. "Ah...now don't worry." She quickly spoke. "There is a way around this. I can simply make a call and have your family go with you and Satsuki to Honnō City, they'll be living a high life there...but you have to swore you're life to Satsuki in exchange." She said as her voice regain its calm tone at the end.

Rocky's pure white anger filled eyes turn back to 'normal' as he calmed down. And looked back to Satsuki, who still held her sword to him...looking at him with those cold beautiful eyes.

He then turns to face her and stares at her in silence.

 **I can hear the symbiote tell me, that no matter what we pick it would end with both of us hurt. It didn't want to leave. It said it needed me...and I needed it. I wanted to see my family again, I really did. I wanted to be free from these people, hell I probably be a nudist after this just so I could never have a chance to wear they're clothing...but...my partner...I spoke before I even notice.**

" **Can you promise me something?** " Rocky asked as he looks down to Satsuki, who slowly lowered her sword, as she replied. "What?"

Rocky takes a single breath. " **Promise me that you'd leave my family alone...they didn't do anything wrong and they're good people. Please...can you promise me...that you won't hurt them...please.** " Rocky says as he looks to the floor, a little afraid of the answer.

"Of course, you're family will in no way be harm. And I'll personally help you see them when we arrive at Honnō." She said as she places her sword back in its sheath.

Rocky looks up to her face. Even with the living poison covering his face a look of surprise was seen. Before he gives a nod and moves down to one knee. "Then...Lady Satsuki...I swear to you...that I will protect you. I will be poison to your enemies." His voice sounding more human as he does this.

Satsuki gives a rarely seen smile in responds.

 **Several hours later...**

Revocs Corporation night life was just as it was during the day, only much more beautiful with lights flashing from it, giving a wonderful show. Giving anyone that sees it their near full attention. Which was one of the reasons why a teenage boy was correctly sneaking in.

He had pale skin, short red hair, and pale sharp eyes that appear as mercury in color. He also looked more dressed for going out and dancing then sneaking in as he wore a white dress suit, a black coat and brown dress pants and shoes.

Looks though weren't everything for this boy as he played with the knife in his hand by throwing it in the air and catching it easily.

 _ **Alright my first inner monologue while I'm on a mission, oh boy am I excited! Now what do I talk about?**_

He thinks as he simply hops off the truck he was riding on, leaping next to a pile of boxes. Before hiding behind them, just as a guard looked at the sudden noise.

 _ **I think I'm suppose to say things like 'who am I', 'why am I here', I have a better question. Who are you and how are you reading my mind?**_

He then moves out from the other side of the boxes and through a large door way, finding himself in a large clean hallway to which he walks forward in a casual way, even pocketing his knife as he does.

He walk a clean few minutes till he came to a pair of guards walking by, heading right toward him. He simply smiles though as he leaps upward, flipping mid-air as he landed feet first to the ceiling. Sticking to it and walking along as he gave gravity 'the finger'.

Thankful the guards never learn to look up, allowing the boy to come across an air vent. He looks to it, leaning close as he sees it lead upward. "Well...hello express way." He says softly to himself as he easily rips the vent open with his bare hands and slips in, climbing through it much like a spider, before he shoots some red substances from his sleeve to make the vent stay covering at the opening.

As he begins climbing up the vent he begins to hum the mission impossible theme song. His humming though was a little too loud as suddenly he hears a voice call out from outside the vents, making him freeze in place as he looks out a vent and sees two guys...in a cat and mouse costume of all things. "Hey man you hear someone singing?" "Shut the fuck up Tom." "Sorry Jerry." They said to each other as the red haired boy just stared at them.

"...What the fuck?" he whispers to himself and raises an eyebrow.

The boy then gives a small shrug as he turns back forward and sees that he still have a loooong way to go, for him to reach his distention. "Ahhh screw it, fun way it is." The boy mutters as he shoots out another red tendril from his sleeve, hitting high up the vent before he pushes as hard as he could.

The boy is then sent flying straight up the vent, with him completing the imagine as he held one of his fist forward and began singing another one of his favorite songs. "I AM THE UNICORN WIZARD, RIDING FOR JUSTICE ON THE COMENT OF STARS WITH THE HELP OF MY SIDE KICK PRINCESS HANDJOB I'M MORE AWE-"

However he was too busy singing and posing that he didn't realize that he met his mark a lot sooner then he thought, leaving a large impact in the shape of his body on the outside of the vent...right in front of a janitor who was staring at it with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Just then the large part of the vent fell and with the boy sprawling out of it having a daze look on his face, till his eyes met the janitor who just stared at him in shock.

Being a quick thinker the boy then grabs the janitor by his shoulders. "My god man, what are you doing here!?" he said in a quick and panicky way.

"W-what?" the Janitor said as he was surprise by the boys quick movement.

"There was a incident on the 45th floor YOU are need there RIGHT NOW!" He said as he grabbed the janitors head and shook it. "Don't you get it?! The fate of those toilets, and the mess those toilets made rest in your hands! Go! Hurry up and get your slightly bigger paycheck!"

The boy finishes as he turns the janitor around and shoves him off at the opposite direction...which happen to be a wall, as he was shoved to head first where a creaking sound was heard and he fell limp to the floor.

"Well that worked out best I guess." The boy said as he then casual walked down the hallway, uncaring for the bleeding man with the caved in skull on the ground. As he turns the corner he then sees a single guard standing in front of the door he was looking for, holding a gun in his hands. A grin grows on the boys face as he thinks of a plan.

The guard was simply looking forward as he was a little sleepy, so much that he didn't even bother to check the loud bang earlier thinking it was a stuff thing else. That was till he saw from the corner of his eyes someone walking to him.

She was a Western-style woman with ginger-blonde hair and blue eyes. Wearing a bow adorned with a rose in her hair, a choker, and ball gown-like dress. As she was walking the guard holds up his gun to her. "Stop right there, who are you and what are you doing here!?"

The guard as the woman gives a shocked look. "Oh my, I'm really sorry. I just happened to get lost around here." She said as she held a hand on her cheek, whiling giving a scared look. "I didn't mean anything bad Sir."

"Yeah sure, like I believe some old bitch was just minding her own business her in a DRESS in the middle of the night." The guard said as he kept his gun up and a finger on the trigger.

The woman's side of her mouth twitch into a smile for a moment, before she had it back to a scared look. "Oh please don't shoot me...I-I-I'll do magic tricks." She said as she held her hands up.

The gives a scuff at this. "Oh yeah right, as if I actually believe in that crap! Put your hands where I can see them." He shouts as he walks to her, ready to shoot if she moved an inch.

Meanwhile the woman just smiles as he gets closer.

 **4 minutes later...**

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!" The guard cries as he ran down the hallway in the nude with cuts covering his body and his gun shoved where the sun never shine.

As he ran the trail of blood and tears he made lead to the same woman as before, wiping her hands clean with his blood soak shirt. "You believe in magic now?!" She called out to him as she threw his shirt to the ground.

 _ **Man I didn't even get a chance to saw him in half, or pull a rabbit down his throat...ohhhh well.**_

The woman thinks as she looks to the door and finds it had a key pad on it. "Oh come on." She mutters annoyed before she thinks back to what happened with her breaking through a vent, knocking out and possible killing a janitor, and with that happened with the guard just now...She herself puts it bluntly.

"Fuck subtly!" She says slamming the back of her fist to the key pad, destroying it and opening the door.

As she walks into the room she shakes her hand, knocking off some of the several pieces of metal that stuck to it. Her eyes then looked to her target, a lone computer with rows and rows of files behind it. "Well then, let's see what this place has under its surface." She says as she seats down in the chair right in front of the desk and turns on the computer.

While waiting for it to power up, the woman's body...begins to change...shifting in height, color, and body shape; till the red headed boy was there.

He rolls his arms, giving some soft popping sounds as some small red and black tendrils wiggled along his body through his clothing, before falling in and blending with the clothing. "Ah...I miss having boobs already." He snickers to himself before he looked to the computer. "Okay...let's see if actually you've been here all along, old man."

Opening up several files he finds that hundreds of files were in front of him. "...oh boy...this seems like trouble...life fibers, Sōichirō Kiryūin, Anti-Life Equation, the infinity gems, Nanomachines son...ugh!" he groans as he looks one after another until...

"The Living Poison...wait a minute..." Opening the files a smile was placed on the red headed boy's face...and it kept growing and growing till he was literally grinning ear to ear like some twisted Jester. "Hehehe... _ **heheheh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " He laughed as his voice began to sound madding, echoing across the halls even.

As he finally begins to calm down he hears the sound of guards coming...which just gave him a reason to keep his extended grin.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ragyō Kiryūin stares down at her desk to the phone, which was on speaker. "What do you see?" She spoke as she gave a hard stared.

Hearing reports of what looked to be an intruder a few minutes ago, she wasn't worried, hearing reports of a noise in the vents, she wasn't worried, having a naked beaten AND sodomize guard running around cry...okay now she was worried, finding out that guard was the one guarding the Intel room...Now she was VERY worried.

Next to her was Rei, as always, as she too was staring at the phone. Worried with just what was going on.

"Looks like whoever got in her busted in, the key pad was destroyed and when we checked down the hallway we found a dead janitor and a destroyed vent." A guff voice on the other end of the line said.

Ragyō gives a low hum in thought. "Not very subtle...doesn't look like the work of a professional." Rei said, while giving a small eyebrow raise. "Why would they go through all the trouble of sneaking in her...and then doing what they did to the guard right outside their target."

Ragyō nodded her head in agreement, before looking to Rei and said. "It could be possible that this is a distraction Rei."

"That would make sense Ms. Kiryūin but there has been no reports on any other sign of a break in or any other intruder...but there wasn't. Also with the load of information at that location why use it as a distraction then instead of making it the official target." Rei said as her glasses glared in with the light.

Ragyō nodded again, finding that Rei was indeed right. "That's also a possibility...this makes it sound...chaotic..."

A small sound is heard from the opposite end of the line. "Boss...it there sounded to be a snicker coming from the room, we're moving to check it out."

Ragyō holds her head up with her hand as she replies. "Proceed carefully then, I want to see who broken in, alive."

The guard gives a 'roger-roger' before the sound of several men storming in a room is heard. A few moments of silence is heard till the sound of the guards voice returned. "Boss...it's empty here. Looked like whoever was here earlier left...they seemed to have access the computer."

Ragyō gives a very low annoyed growl at this. She knew that if he was gone then that meant there was no reason to get badly upset, but what Rei had said earlier got her thinking if this was a distraction...making her worried what was the real target.

Just then she heard the sound of one of guards speaking up. "Boss it looks like there's no trace of the person, could have gotten out before we could come. Nothing here is really out of the ordinary...expect for the Cardboard box sitting on the desk."

A long pause of silence came from both Ragyō and Rei, who both looked to each other for a moment, before Ragyō looks back to the phone and says. "...then why don't you check the box?" She said in the tone for 'how stupid are you' style of talk.

"Pfft come on boss what could be under a box?" The guard says cockily as another guard spoke up. "I like what I see on it. Look at her, blond, hot, young looking and some cute blue armor...ugh, I feel like I'm gonna melt."

The first guard spoke. "Yeah there's a picture of a girl on the box...The others are busy looking at it to."

Ragyō held her hands to the side of her head in total shock. See then looks to Rei with her hands stretched out to it. "...Were we REALLY that low in security?!"

"...The living poison did take a lot of our men out that one time two years ago...and getting new ones is not that as easy as you would think." Rei said as she looked to the ground with a shamed look on her face.

Ragyō was about to say something...till a sound was heard...the sound of a small chuckled. A maddening chuckle. "What the hell?!" One of the guards spoke, with another saying. "It came from the box!"

A sound of something being thrown is heard before..." _ **I AM THE MASCOT OF A CHILDREN'S PLAYGROUND!**_ " A twisted and almost in human voice shouted.

What came next can only be describe as...Carnage.

Screams then erupted from the phone, actually shocking Ragyō and Rei as they stared at the phone. The only sounds being heard were of blood spilling, bones crushing, flesh tearing apart, screams,...and the most craziest laughter either of them had ever heard.

This sounds kept coming for a several minutes till it suddenly stopped and the call went dead.

Silence fills the room as Ragyō and Rei stare at the phone in shock for a moment. Ragyō then stands up to do something...but stops as suddenly the phone begins to ring.

It took a moment...but Ragyō picks up the phone, and places it back to speaker. "...hello?" She spoke slightly uneasy as not nothing what to expect, and only meets silence...until-

"... _ **Hello Virginia's fabulous fake , I'm calling to complain about one of your models; the little sister mark 3-1-18-14-1-7-5...my penis is currently stuck you see-**_ " "Who is this." Ragyō interrupted him and commanded with a voice of full spit.

The young voice gives a small chuckle as he spoke. " **You're** _ **asking me for my name...oh honey...I think we're moving too forward for that.**_ "

Ragyō's grip on the phone tighten as she heard the voice laughed. "I will ask again, who are you...what happened to the guards?" The sound of something shifting was heard on its end as the voice replied.

" _ **Well you didn't ask that guard part before...but if you really want to know they're around...in pieces.**_ " He or she said with its horrid voice...it took Ragyō a moment but she did recognize it, or at least WHAT it sounded like.

"Are you looking for the Living poison?" Ragyō asked worried that she might had made a mistake in sending it with Satsuki after all.

" _ **Living poison? Is that what you geeks are calling him now? Yeah, that's pretty cute. HAhahahahahahaha!"**_ He laughed out loud, before the sound of the phone shifting again is heard. _ **"Really? Is that you're real name for him...I mean I read about him in your files but actually hearing it said out loud...that's sad. hehehehehehehe...Okay lady I got some words to stab in your ears... so listen up...cause I'm only gonna say this once. Don't even think with the tiniest living cell in your brain, that he's ANYWHERE near my level. That slime ball is nothing more than an old man who made had mistakenly gave me life. Like most humans do themselves! So uhh... To fit in your little nerd name category... And trust me, I'm doing you a favor on this, why don't you call me... 'The Living Massacre?**_ ' _**has a nice ring to it, don't you think?**_ "

Silence meets him, for a few moments which he enjoyed as he continued his form of...art. " _ **I think this is the part where you open your eyes wide and stare at the phone in shock, heheheheh. But honestly you don't have to worry about a thing from me. I was just coming to look for my...dear old dad of mine.**_ "

Ragyō takes a step back as she hears this with a look of confusion on her face. "Rei, does the hos-" She tried to ask but was stopped as the voice spoke up again.

" _ **Now before you go asking you're, kinda maybe I'm not sure or really care, lesbian lover if- WHATEVER host you currently have the...living poison in-oh god...hahahaha- okay, okay serious time...**_ " He or she pauses as she takes a breath to calm down. " _ **Before you go asking dumb questions, Let me give you an answer. You really think my piece of living shit dad came to this rock of a planet by himself? Duh...Duh...DUHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

And then just like that the tone goes dead, singling the end of the call.

Later Ragyō herself goes done to see the damage...and what she saw even made herself a little green. Blood was everywhere and the bits of body were strung up on the ceiling by some kind of...red substance. Their insides ripped out with several office supplies stabbed into them. She looked to a guard and found he was skinned apart with another guard having...they very same guard's skin shoved nearly all down his throat.

She then looked at the wall at the opposite side of the door, that anyone could see if they look in to the room.

Were two large words, written in blood that said.

'Carnage Rules!'

 **(Well then I hope that you're all glad with how this turned out, and I'm sorry I...may have 'offended' you all with anything in here. I've been thinking of making a Kill La Kill Crossover with the Symbiotes for a while now, if you have any questions then please leave them in your review and I'll answer them. Thank you for taking you time to read this and I hope again you like it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I find it funny that I'm releasing this during Christmas...ehh...merry Christmas everyone...here's some kill la symbiote.)**

Rocky stares out the large window, looking to the night sky and city down below. He was seating in a chair with his Symbiote still covering him as he takes a moment to actually think of where he was now.

 **God...I can't believe I'm actually out of that cell. I'm free...I'm fucking free. All thanks to her.**

He thinks as he looks back to the one he swore to, Satsuki Kiryūin. Watching her as she sat in her own chair opposite to him as she silently drinks from her tea. Not even a word being spoken between them for several hours now after she and him left her mother's company building.

Not that Rocky didn't really know what to say. Back home the only kind of stuff he could say with girls were dumb jokes that would just give him some pity laughs. So instead he just stays quiet, looking back to his own tea in front of him, seating on a table with some paper documents about where his family were moving to right next to it.

"Is the Tea not to your liking Mr. Thompson?" A male voice called out, shocking Rocky a little as he looks to a old butler that stood next to him. Give a shake of his head Rocky tries to reply. "No...no...it's not that I don't like Tea...um...it's just...um...well..." But he stops as he realize how much of an idiot he's making himself out to be.

 **Ugh...smooth Rocky, make yourself even more of an idiot...Symbiote doesn't trust them, tells me that they might just be acting nice now. That this Satsuki could be like her mother.**

Rocky gives a loud sigh as he thinks that and moves his hand down to grab the cup.

 **I honestly can't even read the girl so I don't know, Could be even worse...but...I haven't drunken or eaten anything in so long...not like I can't handle poison tea.**

Just as he was about to place the tea to where his mouth behind his mask was, suddenly Satsuki spoke. "You do not need to be nervous here." She says as she gently places her Tea down on its plate and places it on the table, before looking at Rocky as he nearly dropped his tea from shock. Mitsuzō Soroi, the butler from earlier, picks up her cup without a word and places it on a nearby tray. "As for other news...I apologize that you will not see your family tonight, but tomorrow you can met them as they fly in."

Rocky takes a deep breath as he hears this, and he looks down at his tea. Thinking of how would his family react to him after so long of not seeing them.

And then thinks about the Symbiote.

 **...Would they think of me now as a monster? Some stupid sci-fi experiment gone wrong...or right in this case? How...how are they gonna react with me...without my legs? Oh god I can see mom already losing her mind, and Ellie with thousands of questions...Symbiote tells me not to worry...oh god I really don't want to dea-**

"Is there something the matter?" Satsuki asked as she sees the 'disappointed' look that was on his, surprising emotional mask.

Rocky's eyes widen slightly as he snaps his eyes to look at Satsuki. "Oh uh...it's um...nothing." He says as he looks back down as soon as his eyes meet Satsuki's. Cursing a storm in his head for not being able to look at her."I mean...I'm just wondering about...what my family is gonna think...you know about...this." He muttered loudly as he tapped on his Symbiote legs.

Satsuki raises an eyebrow for a moment before returning to her stoic face. "Ah yes, The Living Poison. If I may, I believe it be best if you weren't to met them...'in character'. The last thing I would believe you want is questions referring to it." She spoke in a tone that sent shivers down Rocky's spine.

Giving a small cough as he looks to his tea, Rocky feels his...partner move at the call of 'its' name. "Um...not what I was talking about." He said nervously as he looks up to Satsuki again, noticing that the Butler guy just kinda...left, like a bat in the night, he didn't really pay it much of anything though as he said. "By the way...um...it doesn't like that name."

Satsuki gives a small hum as she gives a sterner look with her eyes. "...what do you mean by...'it'?" She asks as she watches Rocky squirm a little in his seat.

She watches as he leaned his head back for a moment, and was muttering under his breath about what he was going to say making no sense. He then gave a small forced cough and looked back to her. "Well...The Symbiote doesn't like that name. Your mother was the one to call it that so...yeah." He said as his eyes look down to his hands, as they rested on his knees.

"The Symbiote?" Satsuki spoke with curiosity. She remembers back with what her mother told to her about this...creature, and not once heard that it could talk to its host. "Y-yeah...the Symbiote." Rocky says as he shifts his feet a little.

Satsuki leans back in her chair and crosses her legs, while holding her head up with her hand. "What can you tell me about it?" She asked, actually wanting to hear this...and notices that Rocky gave a noticeable 'gulp' sound as he stared at her legs. She wanted to roll her eyes at this, but refer from doing so. "Mr. Thompson...though this is a bit cliché to say, my face is upward."

Her annoyed tone, snaps Rocky out of his gaze as he quickly covers his eyes and began to curse at himself for a few moments. "Fucking stupid ass, idiotic ahhh-" He mutters before stopping to take a moment of breath. "S-sorry...I um...You're just pretty and...sorry."

"Please just continue." Satsuki said, not wanting to dwell on this, and wanting him to continue.

"Right...right... the Symbiote well, I don't know what they told you really so..." Rocky said as he looked down, acting like he found something amazing to look at the ground.

Giving another small hum, Satsuki replies. "Not much, what I know of you and...the 'Symbiote' as you call it, are some of its abilities. Such as regenerate, enforcement and strength, while also being able to cure nearly any ailment that it's host has at the time."

"Well...that's a small part of it." Rocky says as he scathes at his mask, before he begins to explain. "You see, the Symbiote comes from a planet far off in space, with many of its kind. They're a amorphous predatory creatures that...dominate their host mentally and physically while parasitically feeding off their emotions and bodies." He explained as he then gestured to his chest.

"Mine...was different. My Symbiote is of the 998th generation of the other Symbiotes. But it...it wanted to form a single symbiotic bond with its host and protect them, and...the others didn't like that. It was identified as deranged by others of its race, who used their hosts as chattel pretty much. The symbiote was placed in a prison canister, and was condemned to death by disintegration." Rocky then leans back, and Satsuki eyes widen slightly as she sees his mask peel back.

Showing a young man, with shoulder length blonde hair and tired Green eyes with bags under them, and a five o'clock shadow around his chin. He was giving a sad frown at himself...or rather his Symbiote. "It managed to escape though, getting on a small rock out in space and got out of there...only to end up in the middle of nowhere without any idea it went...It was...very alone, till it then came crashing down upon our planet by luck."

Satsuki looks to Rocky's face, and pays close attention to his frown. Un-crossing her legs she leans forward to look at him. "You seem sadden by this...having an...alien on you and given amazing power would be a dream come true to many people." She said, noticing him not even react to her for a moment, as an anger look began to show on his face.

"Well...it's not that. It's just...the Symbiote...It's only crime was...was giving a shit about its host!" He said before he slammed one of his arms on the arm rest of his chair causing a large creak to form on it unknowingly, with a brief look of anger on his face. "It's just...not fair." He finishes as he slumps back in his seat and gives a sad sigh.

Satsuki watches this and notices...his body, or rather, his Symbiote, move a little as the 'mask' he wore formed from his finger tips and ended up in his hands. "...The Symbiote is around...189 years old, in earth time. It doesn't have a mouth or any ability for verbal communication so it can't really talk to anyone unless it's bonded to them. The things it could do are amazing due...It gave me back my legs."

The Mask then splits apart and moves back to conjoin with Rocky's arms...before his legs began to do the same, moving up passed his knees before stopping. Showing that he actually didn't have his legs. "...Nui...cut off my legs when I tried to escape. I...I just wanted to go home and..." Rocky tires to say before he gives a sigh, and his legs return.

"That must have been devastating for you." Satsuki said, in her bleak tone, as she watches the legs reformed.

"Not gonna lie...it was." Rocky says as he picks himself up to his feet. "But the Symbiote can do a lot more than that." His Mask then appears again, wrapping around his head...before his whole body changed, faster than in a blink of an eye...Satsuki was staring at a perfect copy of herself.

This actually made Satsuki's eyes widen in shock. "Creepy isn't it? I can even turn invisible." Rocky says, with his voice sounding perfectly like Satsuki's right down to the tone of voice. He stares down at himself and looks to his hands. "The Symbiote can expand to any limit as far as it wants, stop most things from hurting me like bullets and knifes, change its form to...nearly anything as you can see." He says as he opened and closed his hands.

"I'm gonna change back before this gets weirder." He says changing to a his normal black figured form with his white-rimmed black eyes staring at her, Making Satsuki feel slightly disturbed by how easy he made it look to be someone completely else. Rocky then walks up to the window and stares out of it. "I'm not gonna lie though. It's...weird being...with a Symbiote. Like, imagine you're in a tube full of jello...and the jello was alive." He says a bit awkwardly as he stared at his reflection on the window. Satsuki then stands up from her seat; taking her sword that rested by her side in hand; and walks up to him.

She gives him a look up and down. Studying how the Symbiote left nothing to the imagination about his skinny body, especially for his backside as it seemed to be like a second skin; And it was then a question popped in Satsuki's head.

"If I may ask." She calls out, with Rocky turning to her with his mask giving a confuse look. "With the ability to change how you look as perfectly as it is...why do you choice this form?" She asked, giving a small gesture with her hand to his whole body. To which Rocky looked down, almost as if in shame.

"Um...well...you see...Before this...I was um..." He tries to say as he turned to face her but stops for a moment to give a loud sigh. "Ugrh...I was a huge nerd for superheroes and...stuff. So...when I saw myself like this I...kept the look, finding it...cool." He says with an embarrassed tone in his voice.

Satsuki then takes another step forward till she was with-in arm's reach, and give him another look at his body. A moment of awkward silence then followed between them as Rocky kept his face looking down, and Satsuki stared on. Till she suddenly spoke up. "You need a symbol."

"A...w-what?" Rocky says, looking up in shock at her sudden words.

To which she nodded and continued. "I am not one that most would call, 'an expert' for appearances. But if you truly wish to keep this kind of look...'heroic look', I believe a symbol would suit it, something to show to what best identifies you." She says as she then reaches forward and places her palm flat to his chest, earning a small muffled gasp from Rocky as his eyes widen in shock. "I'd also think it be best if you changed...the...clothing type. Making it look like spandex leaves little to the imagination, especially for your behind."

Rocky's head shoots up, with his mask's eyes widen in a large cartoony style. "W-W-W-W-What?!" He shouted in a mix of shock and embarrassment, before he held his hands behind his back to cover his own behind. "YouwhatIassIbatobuttIII...WHAT?!" He said in a mess of words before he shouted again.

"Please calm down." Satsuki said, not even being phase by Rocky's embarrassed shouts as she pressed more of her hand to Rocky's chest, feeling the Symbiote move in reaction to its host's outburst. "If that truly bothers you then simply change. I would prefer a more...professional look. More Threatening and... defensively." Satsuki spoke as she takes her hand down from his chest.

Rocky takes a long breath and thinks for a moment on a look, mainly thinking of what Satsuki described to him, while calming down...before his body began shifting again.

Before even a full second could passed, Rocky suddenly became slightly taller and his muscles mass grew twice in size, making him look much fitter then he really was. His Symbiote also changed as it look more armor-like with small spikes on his shoulders, arms, and legs. Giving him giving a much 'tougher' and more military look with pouches around his waist, and a gun holster on each of his legs.

However the thing that stood out the most was the large white spider emblem on his chest, with its legs spread out around his chest and the head right at the middle of his chest. Satsuki gives a small hum as she looks at his new form.

"Well...uh...what do you think?" Rocky said as he gestured to his body, his mask peeling off to show his face. "I-is it a bit too much?" He said with an eyebrow raise as he looked at his body in full, starting to feel self-conscious about his choice.

Satsuki didn't answer him for a moment as she was busy taking in his sudden appearance change. And to be honest, she quite prefer this one. With the white spider emblem on his chest that took the most of her attention. "It a good choice in my opinion. But...Why the spider?"

Rocky looks back up to her and gives a small shrug of his shoulders. "Um...well I wanted to try with the whole...'Living poison' gimmick... though honestly, can you not call me or the Symbiote that. It...it just...never mind." Rocky stops to look down to the spider on his chest.

Satsuki though wanted to press on. "I can understand why. As well as deem it appropriate. A new look...and a new name. A title to be called." She takes a small step forward, making Rocky blush again, as she spoke. "...you said that you well be poison to my enemies correct...then I know the perfect name." She then places her hand to the new spider symbol on Rocky's chest. "A name that well be perfect for you...and your Symbiote. Rocky Thompson...The living poison...Venom."

She feels Rocky shiver at the word, and feels the costume move gently under her hand. "...It...It likes that name." Rocky spoke as he gives a small smile.

 **I meant what I said. I can nearly hear the Symbiote cheer at his new name, Venom. Tells me that maybe Satsuki isn't trying to kill us. And that we might actually trust her.**

Just then the door is opened and Mitsuzō Soroi walks into the room, he gives a small bow and said. "Lady Satsuki, The Elite four are here to meet you." Rocky feels Satsuki take her hand away and watches as she turns around to face her butler. "Thank you Mitsuzō. Tell them that I will meet with them shortly." She said, which confused Rocky a bit more as he didn't know these Elite Four.

"Um...who's the Elite Four?" Rocky asked in a confused tone, as he tilted his head a little. Satsuki doesn't look up to him as she answers. "They are the top members of the student council for Honnōji Academy. Do not worry, they're friends. I will talk to them myself, so do not worry." She then begins to walk out to the door.

...and Rocky couldn't help but stare at her as the moon light was coming out the window. He could feel his heart race as she left the room, and his blood move down a certain direction. "...Wow she's beautiful." Rocky said with a shunned face. Just then he feels the Symbiote move till a tendril pops from his back and moves in front of his own face.

The tip of the tendril then begins to change to that of a head, before the same two eyes that would appear on Rocky's mask appeared there, expect these were pure white.

Silence filled the room for a moment...till...

"No I'm not thinking of that stuff!" Rocky suddenly nearly-shouted. The head...or Rather...the newly named 'Venom' made its eyes 'roll' at this. "N-NO! I...I am not some fucking perv! I...WHAT?! No...I said no...Yes I did look at her legs but...J-JUST SHUT UP!"

 _ **With Satsuki...**_

"Lady Satsuki, It's good to see you." Gamagōri spoke as he and the others each gave a bow to Satsuki as she entered the room. "At ease, all of you. I'm pleased that all of you had manage to come here as quick as you could."

Satsuki says as she held her sword in both her hands. "You all know of the reason why I called for you, correct?"

Inumuta gave a small nod as he heard this and said. "Yes, you wanted to speak with us about this...'Living poison'." Uzu sat down at a nearby chair and said. "Yeah, not gonna lie, when I first heard about it I was a bit skeptical."

An anger Gamagōri looked to Uzu and shouted. "You dare to question Lady Satsuki!?" Uzu held his hands defensively as his eyes widen. "WHOA-WHOA, calm down! No offence but first time hearing something about...some creature that came from space that infect and devours Life fibers...I mean am I some asshole or does that sound like something from a manga?"

"More like an American comic book." Inumuta said, more to himself if anything before Nonon spoke up. "Oh be quiet you guys, It's not like we can't handle it if it gets out of hand."

Satsuki almost wanted to laugh at how they were acting, especially at this. "...No...you can't." She spoke, catching everyone's attention, before she continued. "I've met with it, and it's host. His name his Rocky Thompson, a America college student and the current host of it. He seems to be nervous right now and I do not wish to panic him with meeting all of you quite yet."

Gamagōri gives a low hum of thought before he ask. "Is he dangerous to you or anyone, Lady Satsuki?"

Satsuki just looks to the side for a moment as she thinks on that. "...I'm not sure. The living poison is actually called a 'Symbiote'. A creature that could form a symbiotic bond with its host. From what Rocky has told me, it is able to do a lot of things. Such as shape shifting, camouflage, and even remake lost limbs. And that is only a few of what feel it is hiding." She says in a clear serious tone.

Nonon gives a small exhale as she mutters. "Yikes...And this Rocky guy? How do we know he's not some crazy guy with power?" Satsuki gives a small smirk at Nonon's words. "Don't worry with him. He's simply caught up in something he didn't want to be in."

Inumuta then asked. "I see, then may I ask...why is it here? If it is such a large threat, why would Ragyō make you take it here." Satsuki face loses it's smirk at her mother's name before she remembers what she saw...back when she first meet Rocky.

When he got angry at being called a 'gift'...and how both Nui and her mother were frighten slightly by it. "...They fear him, they think that he is too dangerous. And they believe that having him as my 'bodyguard' was a good way for them to keep him far away...but not 'too' far away." Satsuki spoke with a nearly proud tone. "Rest-a-sure Venom is trust worthy."

"Venom? Wait...are you talking referring to the living poison?" Gamagōri raised eyebrow. "Oh man, he's even got a cool name." Uzu is heard as he muttered to himself loudly.

 **Several hours later, during the day, a few hundred miles away...**

"...I'm starting to regret not taking a map." The same red haired boy that snuck into Revocs Corporation, and killed several of its men, muttered to himself. He was standing outside of a random academy with a with his arms crossed and a slight annoyed look on his face.

He gives a heavy sign, before he looks up to the sky, while putting his hands together in a prayer. "Uggggh please...God...send me something or someone to at least stop me from being SOOOO bored...preferable a hot girl without shoes. Please..." He prayed, hopping for it to be answered.

He then gives another sign, thinking it was for nothing...till he heard a shout of someone in pain, and looks back to the School finding that a fight was happening. The red haired boy rushes to the the sounds of the fighting and sees...

The most beautiful girl he ever seen. He watched her as she used her long smooth legs to kick the teeth out of some morons mouth, he felt his heart race as he saw her slam her fist to another one nose; making a loud creak as he fell to the ground crying.

 _ **Oh...My...Symbiote.**_

He thinks as a slight blush, as he sees blood slash to her face, matching the single red highlight she had.

"See it's shit like this, is why I'm still Christian." The Red haired boy said as he looked to the sky for a moment. Before suddenly seeing one of the guys, the red haired boy's new favorite girl, was fighting grabbed her from behind with another about to beat her with a pipe.

The girl sees the random thug student coming at her a pipe and struggles in the others grip for a moment, before she slammed her head to the guy's chin. The force of the hit made him lose his grip and fall back. The girl then got ready to tackle the boy with the pipe...

Before she sees him holding his hand in pain with a red spike poking right through it. "New challenger approaching Assholes!" A red haired teen shouted, as he stood with his arms out stretch at a 'come out me' pose.

"Y-you bastard!" The guy that had the pipe shouted as he held his blooded hand, the red haired boy just scuffs as he simply walked to him with his hands in his pockets. "Funny, it you actually knew me you'd say the same thing." He then delivered a hard kick to the guy's head sending him squalling to the wall of the school a few meters away.

With his hands still in his pockets the red haired boy looked around at the shocked looks around him, from the girl and the remaining number of thug wannabes.

 _ **One...two...three...for...five...six...seven...eight...nine...and not even close to a fair fight.**_

He thinks calm as he counts the other boys that were fighting this girl. "Sorry boys! But this orgy's cancelled!" He said with a large smile and raises a hand out his pocket with a 'let's do this' gesture. Angering the other guys as one of them scream. "GET THEM!"

One of the men ran screaming as he threw a punch at the girl, who blocked with her elbow and deliver a hard hook to his jaw. The red haired boy had two come at him, with him simply leap up and using their shoulders as a stepping stones to meet up with the girl, landing right next to her with the skill of a dancer.

Shocking her for a moment, as he gives a small bow and says. "Hey there, fight her often?" He keeps his smile as he turns around and kicks at a random thug.

"I can't believe these dickheads start this off without me?!" He shouted with a fake sad tone as he and the girl stood back to back. "You're with these guys?!" She said in a shocked tone, to which the boy replied. "No, GOD NO, I just like random violence!"

He said as sees her grab a thugs fists and delivers a hard headbutt to his face. He becomes so engross by her fighting that he doesn't even become phase as one of them tackles at his stomach, with the thug becoming shocked that he doesn't move. "What the hell are you doing here?!" The girl asked as she dodged a rock that was thrown at her. " Every party needs a pooper!" The boy replied as he grabs the one that tried to tackled him and throws him in front of the girl, right into another thug.

"I don't need your help." She says turning to him with a scowl to which he replies with a simple smile. "Never said you did." He says as he throws a punch near her head, hitting one of the thugs that was getting up.

The girl looks behind her for a moment in shock, seeing the thug, before looking back to the red haired boy. "Listen, I don't care who you are, but butt out of this." She says angered as she was about to walk off.

But the red haired boy followed her, stepping in front of her with a smile. "Well I care. Names Beatrice Errore. Glad to meet you." He says with a small smile and gives his hand to her, for a friendly shake.

"Beatrice..." The girl said with a raised eyebrow, and confusion written on her face. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

The red haired boy, or rather Beatrice just keeps his smile. "Ehh, I changed it, hated my old name. I got a nic-name if you prefer it's called Car-" He didn't get to finish though as suddenly the door to the school is kicked open and twenty to thirty other male students, wearing the same clothing as the ones Beatrice and the girl were fighting earlier.

" Ryuko Matoi!" One of them shouts as he walks out the school holding a large bat, wearing his jacket around his head like some kind of dumb gang leader...which meant he probably was the leader. "You have insulted the Kazo gang for the last time!"

 _ **Kazo gang? Was every other gang name taken?**_

The Girl, now known as Ryuko Matoi, gave a hard sign at this. "Who invited these assholes?!" Beatrice asked as the gang began to circle around them both. "I think they invite themselves." Ryuko replies as she stands her back to Beatrice's.

"Well that's just not nice, think they'll go away if we ask nicely?" Beatrice ask with a smile, making Ryuko roll her eyes. "Ha, as if." She said, showing a hint of a smile.

"Good I wasn't planning on doing it anyway." Beatrice says with her own smile growing as he takes his hands from his pockets. " Watch this, I'm gonna mind fuck them..."

Beatrice then takes a deep breath, strikes a random pose, and shouts. "Pitiful people prepare, plead plentiful plintiful platitude phenomenal patriot pounds poundingly preversed puppets pulping pleasantly putrid pasties!"

Silence greets him as everyone stared at him with a very confuse look on their faces. "...I think you mind fucked me too." Ryuko said as she gave an eyebrow raised at Beatrice with a tilt of her head. "Give it a second..." Beatrice replies as her smile grows as his eyes looked to the floor of the 'leaders' feet, and sees a slim-like red substances on the floor under him as he moved on his shoe.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, I WANT THEM DEAD, YOU HEAR ME DEA-" The Leader tried to speak, but when he moved to step forward he found his feet stuck, in some kind of red substance. "What the fuc-" "Watch your lanuage!" Beatrice yells, as with surprising speed, he grabs the leader by his face and uses the build up momentum...to slam him in the ground, with two loud creaks being heard.

One from the pavement creaking under the slam, and another from the leader's skull...and maybe two small more from the broken ankles he got from having his body and legs slammed down, while his feet stayed right where they were.

"Sorry about that, but he was a little TOO loud for my taste." Beatrice said as he stood straight back up, giving a small hand wave. He gives a small poke with his foot to the knocked out leader head. "Didn't mean to come off as rude." He says looking side to side at the two shocked faces of the most unlucky people in the world at the moment.

With a smile still on his face, Beatrice slipping his foot underneath the fallen bat and kicking it up for him to grab in mid-air...and break on the face of the thug to his left.

"HEY, BATTA SWING!" He cried before turning around and stabbing the broken part of the bat into the thug on his right. As the thug fell to the floor, bleeding and crying in pain Beatrice looks back to the others staring at him.

Even Ryuko giving a surprise look, mainly as she could barely see him with how fast he moved, like some red blur.

Beatrice though just kept his smile, a smile that shivers down everyone's spine. "What's the matter? You all looked ready to jump the two of us without mercy...but suddenly now you all look close to making a mess in your pants. " He says as he simply walks back to Ryuko, and slightly passed her so that she was looking to his back. "See this is why I don't pick fights with a gang, they keep talking and barking about how they're gonna kill you, then you put their leader in his place and they just stare at you all wide and surprise, while you're just standing around talking. This is usually the part one of them scream and-"

"Y-YOU FREAK!" One of the thugs 'surprisingly' screamed before he rushed right up to Beatrice, and swung...a broom at his head. With a snapping sound, Beatrice looked down to the broken peace of the broom and back to the owner of it as he was staring at him with a wide eye expression.

"...D-did you just hit me with a cheap dirty broom?" Beatrice asked, as if he couldn't even believe it. He couldn't believe it. "...What's your name kid." Beatrice said with complete deadpanned face.

The thug gave a gulp and replied nervously. "R-Resnick..." Beatrice gives a nod at this, closing his eyes for a moment. "...Okay...Resnick...I'm gonna go easy on you." Beatrice says, as he grabs Resnick by his shoulders and turn him around and lightly pushes him away. "...go on...go...go away now."

Resnick does as he says, with him slowly walking away before bursting for a sprint away before Beatrice then looks to the other thugs that stood in front of him.

In a slit second...his face changed...for a second and only a second...they saw...a horrible sight. The sight of a red monster with blank horrible eyes and snap fangs. Each of them felt what little courage and pride they had in them disappear, along with control of their bladders. "Alight you bunch of 'winners'...I know nine million ways to kill a body and I love EVERY SINGLE ONE of them...which one of you is first?"

He said with his worst smile yet as it stretch out to his ears, looking in-humanly possible.

Never before had Ryuko watch people run as quickly as they did. "...whoa, you're scary." She said as she stared at Beatrice's back. "Oh really?!" Beatrice said as he turned around and gave a sad look.

"Sorry just wanted to impress you. I'll see myself out." He says as he begins to walk away.

"Hey...wait up a minute!" Ryuko called out, grabbing Beatrice by the back of his dress jacket. Beatrice look to her with a slight confuse face, making her give a slight blush of embarrassment as she continued. "Listen you helped me out there...and kind of saved me from having to deal with a bunch of idiots. Least I can do is say thanks, okay."

She says, letting go. To which Beatrice replies by turning around and giving a normal smile. "Well it wasn't anything to worry about. How about this, I know this place down the street, it's having a spicy challenge... Um...want to hit it up?" Beatrice says shrug. "Sorry that sounded bad, Not used to asking pretty women for...well anything."

Ryuko looked ready to deny that, but she takes a look around to the few thugs that were still on the ground either knocked out or still crying to themselves and thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Besides, she had to skip out lunch cause of these assholes so it was really win-win for her.

"Fine, but you're paying." She says walking passed him, and making a mental note that she needed get ready to leave soon as this place didn't answer her questions of her father's killer.

Beatrice just smiled as he walked next to her.

 **Several hours later at night...**

It was late at night now...and a horrible night at that.

Resnick, the last of the Kanzo gang now was running down the street, blooded and beaten with mulipe cuts on his body and tears in his eyes. "Oh god...oh god, someone please help me!" He shouted, but no answer came, as he limped into an alleyway to get out of sight.

He was running, running for his life as best he could.

But his best wasn't enough as he fell to the ground, losing feeling in his legs with the blood lose. "Oh god...god...oh god!" Resnick cries to himself as he remembers what he saw...the horrible things he saw that happened to his gang.

They were at a meeting thinking of a way to pay that bitch and her new boyfriend back for what they did to them...then...that THING showed up. That horrible waking nightmare.

Resnick would have vomit, if he had anything left in his stomach from the last four times he did, while getting away. He looks around him and finds nothing but the empty night.

"HELP...HELP PLEASE...please help me...god please..." He screams out...and with each word it grew fainter and fainter, tell he is just on his hands and knees crying.

Just then...he heard the sound of footsteps behind him...followed by that horrible voice came. "Hey, Resnick! Remember how I said I'd go _**easy**_ on you?" The monster ask, as Resnick turns around...and sees Beatrice looking at him...with a red substance begging to cover him. " _ **I LIED! HAAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_ "

In a instant the red substance covered him...and the red monster stood there. "N-no...no please no." Resnick muttered as he tried to crawl away. "Monster...what are you...w-w-wWHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

He scream and screamed...but no one came to help him...with the last thing he hears being-

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA, YOU SHOULD NEVER TRUST A RAVING LUNATIC! I AM THE ULIMATE INSANITY I AM CARNAGE! HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 **(I hope this is to all of your liking here. Next chapter is gonna be a little of it's own thing with the rest FINALLY getting to the first episode of the anime. Thank you everyone for reading so far and merry Christmas and happy new year.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Happy new year for everyone reading this, and I hope you all enjoy.)**

Satsuki Kiryūin and Rocky Thompson were outside of a large mansion, it was a beautiful bright day as Rocky takes a deep breath to smell his new Freedom, before Satsuki spoke.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked as she looks down at Rocky, as he sat in a wheel chair without his legs. The Symbiote, Venom, was still on him, just transformed to the clothing he had on to make him look normal. With a pair of pants folded at his legs, a black coat, and finally a black under shirt with his white spider emblem.

 **Symbiote tells me that I shouldn't have to degrade myself like this. Tells me it could give me back my legs and I wouldn't look weak in front of my family. I tell it to just calm down, and if anything this is showing how strong I really am...Symbiote says that is retarded.**

Rocky just sighs as he places his hands on each of his stubs where his legs should be. Having enough with his partner he answer Satsuki's question. "It's okay...really. It's...better this way. I don't really wanna panic them with Venom and...this is the best way to be honest." He says as he wheels himself forward, with Satsuki close by him as he looked up to her.

She looked even more beautiful to him in the day as she stood over him in the sun. Still having his sword in her hand, even though they were to good meet his family, Satsuki told him that she felt safer having it.

"I can understand you there. I respect your choice." She says as they walk, err...wheeled in Rocky's case, to the large mansion like home. "...Jesus, I still think you went a little too far with this." Rocky says before he stops dead in his tracks...looking at the number one enemy of all people in wheel chairs...the small stairway leading to the door.

Satsuki...actually took a moment to look back and front at Rocky and the stairs. "...To be fair, I didn't know of your situation when I decided to house you're family here." She says with a very faint tone of embarrassment in her voice.

Rocky gives another sigh. "It's okay, I'll crawl up...can you get the chair for me?" Rocky asked as he lifts himself off the chair...'unceremoniously' would be the nice way of putting, as he begins to crawl up the steps.

"Wouldn't it be wise for you to use Venom?" Satsuki asked as it was honestly hard to watch a legless man crawl up the steps.

Rocky gives a back glance at her as he climb a bit of steps. "What...and miss this 'great' workout!?" He says sarcastically. "Honestly though...egh...I kind of need this...It's a pride thing about...handicaps. If I can't climb the steps myself...then what...kind of cripple am I?"

"...a normal one?" Satsuki says as she raised an eyebrow at Rocky's climb.

This makes Rocky stop for a moment, as he lets Satsuki's words sink in. "...true, but I'm holding an alien that could shape shift, and give me legs so normal isn't my thing anymore."He says before he reaches the top, throwing his arms in the air and giving a small 'whooo' cheer.

...that nearly made him lose balance and fall down the steps, if it weren't for the Symbiote shooting a part of itself out and pulling him from falling. "Uhhh...I meant to do that?" He says embarrassedly as a small blush form on his face.

Satsuki walks up the steps, setting down the wheel chair she had picked up as she did, and spoke. "I really don't believe that." Rocky pulls himself up on the chair, the Symbiote helping him up with its tendril as he does.

"T-thank you." Rocky says shyly as he rolls himself to the door...and hesitates. "It's...it's really been a whole year since what happen. Satsuki..." Rocky calls out for her as he faced the door and Satsuki gives a eyebrow raise as she ask.

"Yes? Is something the matter?" She says confuse.

Rocky then turns to her, with a smile. "Thank you...thank you so much." He looks back to the door and continues. "I know this may not seem like much...but just taking me to see my family...coming with me and all...I own you so much. Thank you Lady Satsuki." He spoke in a complete honest tone as he held a hand over his chest, right over the white spider emblem on his shirt. Venom moves a little at his touch, giving an odd look for his clothing as they moved.

Satsuki eyes widen slightly at his words, actually taken a back for a moment. Before she allows a small smile on her face. "...you're welcome Rocky Thompson." A blush comes at Rocky's face as he turns to the door.

 **Her smile makes her look in more beautiful...I don't give a damn how cheesy that sounds it's the truth. God I'm like a fucking schoolgirl sometimes, for god shakes I'm 22...and I really need to shave.**

Rocky thinks as he places his hand to his face, feeling his own blush and his five o'clock shadow. Just then the Symbiote takes out another tendril, shocking Rocky and Satsuki for a moment before it slashes at his face several times and returning to the body.

Rocky feels his face for cuts...and finds a smooth chin and neck instead. "...Wait you can shave me?" He asked out loud to the Symbiote. "That's...an odd feat." Rocky hears Satsuki say from behind him and nods.

The tendril then came out again and shot straight for the doorbell, before retreating back in. "Um...it's getting sick of me and you just standing here." Rocky says embarrassedly, as he looks to Satsuki with a semi-confuse face.

"So the Symbiote can grow impatient?" She asked in curiosity as she places her hand under her chin with a curious look on her face. Before Rocky could answer her the door opens, revealing a young teen girl in a white zipped up hoodie, black skirt and red shoes. Her long blonde hair was hanging out of her hood as she peeking out the door.

 **Ellie...**

"H-hello?" She spoke, looking to Satsuki with a slight nervous look on her face. "Oh...y-you're the lady that gave us this big...big place...w-wear's Rocky?" She said as she held her his up to Satsuki, unnoticing the other person that stood in front of her.

Despite what she said...Rocky couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face at seeing his little sister. "Hey...down here." He called out, causing his Ellie to give a small yip sound as she looks down at the man in the wheelchair...her brother.

She held her hands over her mouth as the door opens wide, and he eyes move up and down at Rocky's body. It was a few moments before she spoke. "O... Oni-chan?" She said in barely a whisper as small tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Yeah...it's me. Sorry...I can't pet you on the head anymore." Rocky said with a smile, before he was nearly tackled in a hug by his sister. Rocky was shocked for a moment...before he feels his sister's tears on him with her little cries of Japanese weeboo crap she call him...but he didn't mind one bit as he gives his sister back a hug.

"Yeah...Oni-chan's back." Rocky says as he sees Satsuki giving her own small smile at the sight.

 _ **A few moments later...**_

Rocky and Satsuki were in the living room, with Satsuki seating down on the couch with Rocky seating next to her...and his sister poking at his thighs. "So...it doesn't hurt?" Ellie asked as she gave a few harder pokes.

"Only when someone pokes at it." Rocky said as he grew annoyed. Ellie then gasp and takes a few steps back as she stopped her poking. She got to her knees and began groveling. "I-I'm sorry nii-san! Don't be mad with your imouto! Onegai nii-san! Forgive your sister!"

Satsuki stared at her with her eyes slightly widen as she watched this, before she shifts her eyes to look to Rocky as he held his head in one of his hands with a large blush of embarrassment on his face. "Is...this normal?" Satsuki asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously confuse by Rocky's little sister's actions.

Rocky just moves his hand down his face with a long sigh. "Ahhhh...I wish it wasn't." He muttered to her before he puts his hands to his wheels. "I'm gonna grab a drink-" "NO ONI-CHAN, YOUR SISTER WILL GO!" Ellie shouted before she rush to her feet and began running to where the kitchen was.

 **Symbiote ask me why is she speaking in a mix of two languages, I tell it it's cause she's a moron.**

"Why is your sister speaking in a mix of two languages?" Satsuki then asked as she watches Rocky lean back and give a loud sigh. To which Rocky replied. "She's a moron...that's why." Suddenly the sound of the door opening is heard and sound of people walking in is next.

 **Mom..**

Rocky begins to think hopefully and for a second a large smile came to his face...before it was just as gone as he saw who she was with.

In came two adults, before close to their mid- fifty's to sixties. One was a woman with pure gray hair wearing some outgoing clothing as she held some groceries in her hand. Another was a man with gray-ish blonde hair, holding a much bigger bag. As they entered they saw the two seating down in the living room.

Satsuki stood up and turn to them. "Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Thompson." She says respectfully with a slight bow. The woman dropped her bag to the floor and held her hands over her mouth with a single step back.

"R-rocky?" She said shocked, before rushing forward and pulling Rocky in a tight hug. Satsuki looked to Rocky, expecting him to have the smiling face...but...she was shocked to find a look of...horror mix with rage.

His hands were gripping at the handles of his wheelchair, and his gloves were...wait...he wasn't wearing gloves before.

His hands were bare before but now...they were covered as far as his sleeve went in complete black with a white patch on the back of his hand. She even notice that each of his fingers were sharpen, making them look like claws.

" **...What the hell is HE DOING HEAR!?** " Rocky's voice called out...sounding with the tone the same she heard when he was angered back with Nui and her mother.

Satsuki was about to say something...before Mr. Thompson spoke. "Well I'll be damn, Sonny Boy!" He said loudly as he placed his bag to the ground with a tone only a father could give, after not seeing his son for so long.

"Ahhh!" Satsuki hears Mrs. Thompson cry out as she lands on the couch before she heard the sound of Rocky's wheelchair speed off in a fast motion. The sound of his sister being caught off guard and shocked is heard before the sound of a backyard door slam is followed.

Satsuki's eyes widen as she looked at were Rocky was just a moment ago. She then checked to his mother. "Ma'am are you okay?" She asked as she held the older woman up. Mrs. Thompson just gives a groan as she places a hand to her back. "It's okay, ahh, damn that hurt."

"Oh no, what the hell's gotten into him this time?" Satsuki hears Rocky's father said as he comes to check his wife, before Rocky's sister came covered in lemonade with the large jug on top of her hoodie covered head. "Um...Rocky's in the backyard...cursing a lot." She said a bit frighten.

Satsuki looked confuse at this. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked Rocky's father finding him giving a heavy sigh before he replied. "Just Sonny Boy being a pain for no reason." He spoke in a semi-bitter tone.

Ellie gives a shake of her head to try and get rid of the lemonade. "I...I think Oni-chan is mad." She says nervously as she fiddles her fingers together. "We're sorry you had to see that Ms...Um...Kir-"

"You may call me Satsuki. There is no need for the 'Ms'." Satsuki says before she looks back to Rocky's mother and father.

"Harrison we need to go out and talk to him." Rocky's mother said as she stood up and tried to walk out with Rocky's father stopping her. "Rosie, you know how he gets when he's angry. It's better that we just let him cool off before he ends up hurting himself or anyone." Harrison spoke.

Rocky's mother got angry at his wording. "I just saw my son for the first in a year without his fucking legs! Don't you DARE tell me not to go out to see him!" She shouted in anger as she poked at her husband's chest.

Satsuki didn't feel like she needed this now and spoke up. "Mrs. Thompson, please calm down. I will go and talk to Rocky for you two. I believe something is...simply wrong and I might know the reason why." She said, thinking about the Symbiote and with Rocky's tone what that meant...she really didn't want to fight him or his Symbiote when she still knew little about it.

"We can't ask you to do that." Rosie said with a concern look on her face. "I'm for it." Harrison said with a shrug, before his wife sent a glare at him.

"Please just say here, while I talk to him." Satsuki said as resisted the urge to roll her eyes before she walks away to where she heard Rocky roll to, grabbing her katana that she had placed on the side of the cough.

Stepping outside Satsuki was meet with a large garden with a pond, near it she found Rocky with his head buries in his hands. His back was facing her so she couldn't see if he was crying or not, but with his shoulders shaking slightly she thought that was the case.

"Rocky...is something the matter?" But as soon as she got close and spoke, a black tendril shoots from Rocky's back and stabbed into the ground at her feet. Satsuki takes a step back at the sudden appendage before she hears rocky voice.

" **Why...why didn't you tell me HE was here!?** " His voice still sounded with the two other voices talking at once. Satsuki almost instantly knew what he was talking, as there was only one 'he' Rocky could be referring to.

"You're father, Harrison Thompson, I was not aware that your relationship wasn't-" " **OF COURSE YOU FREAKING WEREN'T!"** Venom interrupted her as more black tendrils began moving from his body, wrapping around him till he was in his full 'Venom' suit, minus his mask.

He...wasn't the same before though, as his muscles began to grow in size...even more in size till he was at least as big as Gamagori, maybe even bigger.

With his reformed legs, he stood from his wheelchair and grabbed at his head as he begin to thrust around wildly, with low animal like growls and small black tendrils beginning to appear out of his body.

Satsuki takes a step in shock, and moves to a defensive stance with a hand on the handle of her sword, ready to dodge at anything.

"Rocky...stop." Satsuki order out as she give a quick glance back at the house to make sure his family weren't watching. The last thing she needed was them to see their son...like this. Rocky, or rather Venom falls down to one knee as he shook his head even more, the small growls growing louder. "You have to calm down, You're losing control!" She nearly shouted as she took a step forward and reached for his shoulders.

Her mother warn of something like this...but seeing the Symbiote's rage and hearing it are two different things. Cause nothing prepares her for when Rocky turned to her...with half his face covered by...Venom. " **Nooo-** " He spoke as he quickly turned around and shoot black substance from his wrists hitting Satsuki right at chest knocking back a few steps before he throws a fist at her.

Satsuki raises her sheathed Katana and blocks the punch but the force behind it alone nearly sends her flying, as she lands on the floor and rolls a few meters away till she hits the fence of the garden.

" **Wwe** **are finally in CONTROL!** " Venom shouted as his masked fully covered his face, his pure white eyes looking jagged with mouth formed with fangs in a snarl.

He stomps slowly to the door, of the backyard, to move back inside. Satsuki tries to stand...but finds the black substance he shot at her making her stick to the fence. She takes out her sword and tries to cut at it, with little success.

 **Kill him. NO-CALM- How many nights-CALM DOWN-Stop-UGH!-Many ways this could end-Symbiote won't do as told-angry- angry at dad! At one that hurt you! HURT YOU! Might have hurt Ellie! JUST STOOOP!**

Rocky struggled in his own brain, as he forced his body to stop.

Venom throws his body around as he grabs his head again. " **We...we will hunt him! Hurt him as he hurt our other! He MUST be punish by US!** " Venom said as it struggled to his hands and knees. It's body changing again as Rocky voice became heard. " **S-stop-it...STop...IT!** " Rocky struggled to get out as he grabbed at the masked and pulled at it as his body begin to shrink in size, back to a more normal shape that it had before.

"ENOUGH!" He shouts before he rips his mask apart, leaving him a panting mess as he was sweating heavily and out of breath. He tries to stand up, he's stopped by the feeling of a cold shape blade at the back of his neck. Giving a side glance up...his eyes meet Satsuki's as she stared down at him with her sword right above his neck.

The black substance that shot at her, was still on her but in tatters, hanging on her like ruin black webs. "Rocky...Explain." She order with a stern look, as she was ready to cut off his head if he made a sudden move.

Rocky looks back down to the floor for a moment, steadying his breathing before he spoke. "we-...I mean I'm...sorry. I never told you about my...anger problems." Satsuki raises a brow at his words as she takes her sword off his neck and steps back, allowing him to stand up.

"I was aware of your history of anger outburst, but...I had no idea it would be like this." She says gesturing to him with her free hand, the other still holding on to her sword in a tight grip.

With a small barely hearable scuff, Venom moves to stand up to his feet and walks to his chair. "Yeah, since I've gotten the Symbiote...it hasn't been just random shouts and flying curses anymore. I'm...seriously sorry." He says with a side glance as he watches her picking up her dropped sheath and removes the remains of the black substance off her.

She held a bit of it in her hand with a questioning look, no doubt wondering just what it was, before just dropping it down and looking back at him. "I accept you're apology, under the condition that you answer my questions concerning...what cause this rage from you." She asked as Rocky seats down at his chair and gives a deep sigh.

"Okay...that's fair."He says as he rolls up to a nearby bench, with his Symbiote changing back to his 'normal' clothes that he had before. Satsuki follows him, but keeps a very tight hold of her sword still as she seats down on the bench. Rocky placed his hands on his stumps and closed his hands to fist. "Where do you want to start?"

Satsuki just stared at him for a moment, holding her sword on her lap with her hand wrap around the hilt, before she ask. "First...What has happened here? You weren't you're self. And You were calling yourself 'we' and 'us'...and that you were struggling." She says, noticing that the white spider emblem on his shirt had its legs closed together around his torso, instead of spread out.

"That..." Rocky tries to say but stops to give a deep sigh for a moment. "...that's the Symbiote taking control." Rocky semi-panic's as he sees the shocked look on Satsuki's face.

"It's only when I get really angry! I swear! It's...the only time it ever takes control of me like that." Rocky says as he looks down to the white spider on his chest, holding a hand over it. "It...it just over protective, It didn't want to hurt you or my family...expect probably my dad."

Satsuki watches as Rocky grabs at his chest and squeezes at it. "It...It isn't happy that I stopped it." He said in a depressed tone. "Venom...I know you're angry...but please calm down." Rocky said as he squeezed harder at the spot.

"I see then...Then another question. What has happened between you're father and you to cause this anger?" Satsuki asked as she finally began to relax, allowing her sword to rest at her side. Rocky looks away from her at this.

Before he let's go of his chest and takes another breath.

Silence meets them both as Rocky just stared at the floor for a full three minutes...till he spoke.

"...The old man had a nickname for me growing up. 'Sonny Boy'...Sure when he was Sober, it had a friendly ring to it. When he was drinking on the other hand...it revealed how much he hated me." Rocky said in a bleak, tired tone.

Just then...he feels a soft hand on his shoulder, and he looks up and sees Satsuki, looking to him with an understanding look in her eyes. "You do not need to go further." She says, with her usually cold tone...sounding softer than before.

Rocky moves one of his hands over hers. "Nah...I need to get this off my chest. Besides...it's better I tell you now, instead of Venom." Rocky says as he leans back in his chair and continues. "Sonny boy...It's funny...it's not even a swear word...but it's...worse somehow, hits harder...you know. Mom thinks it's affectionate..."

Satsuki feels his grip on her hand, tighten slightly as he continues. "...made me join a team that he coached back when I was in 5th Grade. Went in hard on me...Had to show the other parents he wouldn't go easy on his boy, he would say...still..." Rocky moves his free hand through his hair, allowing Satsuki to see a faint scar that his bangs covered up. "...It was preferable to the other kind of attention."

Just then Satsuki feels something else on her hand, and she was shocked to find that a bit of Venom...was moving over Rocky's hand and hers. "I nearly killed myself trying to make him respect me, play football until my bones were broken, study like mad to get the highest grades I could, even got into a lot of fights to prove how tough I was...Never got a word of encouragement."

Satsuki looks to Rocky's face, it was cold and near emotionless. "Stored up every beating the old man laid down on me, and I throw them back to nearly everyone I know. I was a grade a asshole for a LONG while. Everyone loves a smartass though...They'd cheer me on whenever I was the first to say something they were against. And I'm not gonna lie, the approval felt better than the venting...ha...Approval...spent my life seeking Validation from others to make up his inability to give me any."

Rocky and the symbiote then both let's go of Satsuki's hand. "But no matter how much I succeeded in something, no matter how much people thanked or cheer me on...no praise I ever received could satisfy me. Why? Because it wasn't from him."

Rocky gives a scuff as he holds his hands behind his head. "...I was an eternal 10-year-old fucking waiting for his dad to say something nice...if that's not sad, I don't know what the hell is." Rocky then rolls himself back a little and turns himself to look back to the back entrance that lead to inside.

"When I went to college, it was the real first thing I ever did for myself that mattered. And funny...the first time he was even a little proud of me. Spent two years in my dorm, working my ass off, Mom said that he'd even stopped drinking...said he had his two-year sober chip. She made me promise I'd give him a second chance." Rocky gives a deep breath. "I didn't give a damn though...I mean 'swallow the years of his crap and start at zero'? Why the hell would I ever do that? But..."

Just then the sound of a door opening is heard, and Satsuki turns around to see...Rocky's little sister, Ellie with a small tray of drinks in her hand and a little shy smile on her face. As she was making her way to them Satsuki hears Rocky continue. "I promised myself one thing...one caveat to the whole damn deal...if that old man EVER so much as even hugged Ellie too hard...He's dead."

Satsuki looks back to Rocky...and for a moment she saw a look of complete rage on his face, before it return to his tired look.

Rocky then feels a Satsuki's hand lay her hand on his shoulder, followed by a soft kiss on his cheek. "...I can respect that, most of all Rocky." He hears her say before as a small blush rush to his face.

"Oni-chan! Satsuki-sama!" Ellie called out as she brought the trap close to them. "I um...hope you like Ice tea, the lemonade had a bit of a...spill." She says shyly as she offer a glass to them, her hands trembling slightly as she held it out.

Rocky and Satsuki each took a glass and gave her a thanks. As Rocky takes a drinks he notices Ellie standing nervously. "B-big brother...are you gonna be okay?" She asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

Satsuki hears this and look to Rocky...as he reaches up and pats his sister on her head. "Relax kid...Just got a little upset...sorry about the lemonade." He says softly as he hands his glass back to his sister. "I'd should probably go talk to them, no doubt with mom gonna be going crazy on me for throwing her like that."

As he rolls himself back inside, Ellie and Satsuki look at him for a moment in silence...till Ellie spoke. "...Satsuki-san...how did my brother really lose his legs?" Satsuki nearly breaks her glass in her hands as she looked to Ellie, finding her still starring at were her brother rolled to.

"What could you mean? I had thought that you're family had been told that there was an incident, involving one of the machines in my mother's company going mad, and exploding. You're brother was caught in it, and the largest pieces of metal were in his legs. We were sorry for this, it's the reason my mother paid for his hospital bills and gave him a new job in be a tutor at honnouji academy."

Satsuki spoke her lie without missing a beat, she had already inform Rocky of this cover story and she knew that her mother had inform the family of Rocky's legs as she got them this home...so why had Ellie ask.

"Um...sorry Satsuki...but..." Ellie says before she turns to Satsuki. "...please stop the bulshit." Satsuki's eyes widen at her words. "I...I can't explain it...but I saw something when Rocky ra-...moved passed me to get out. His...skin was crawling." Ellie spoke as she gave a small shiver, probably disturbed by what she saw.

"Must have been a trick of your eyes. If you are not going to believe me, then ask your brother himself." Satsuki says as she takes another sip of her glass of ice tea. "I have no reason to lie to you. The incident that had your brother wrapped in its black claws, had killed over 20 other people. Your brother was lucky...be happy for that."

Satsuki then stands up and begins to walk inside with sword in her other hand, before stopping briefly. "Oh...and thank you for the ice tea." She says before she continued on. "Now come, I'm sure your brother would want you to come along inside as well."

Ellie stood there with the tray still in her hands, starring at Satsuki for a moment as she walked...before giving a sigh. Something wasn't right, she knew it. And it worried her like mad. But it's not like there was anything to go on, she thinks as she begins to walk inside...not noticing the black substance she stepped on, that attached to the bottom of her shoe and wrapped around it...before blending in.

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

Venom stood in the middle of what looked to be a training room. Surrounding him stood to be around 6 people, all wearing uniforms with some holding several weapons each. Venom stood in full Symbiote, with armor moving a little as Venom stench his limbs.

Just then stepped up from some bleachers was the Athletic Committee Chair, Uzu Sanageyama. "Are you sure of this Venom? The members of my martial arts club aren't no slouches. 6 on 1 hardly seems like a fair fight."

Venom looks around him for a moment.

 **He's right, I mean 6 of these near wannabe martial arts masters, verses a cripple with anger problems, and a near unstoppable alien...It does seem hardly fair.**

"Your right, Uzu...maybe you should have more guys on you, cause all I see is..." Venom says as he takes another look around him. "Hmmm...an ass kicking, that's gonna be 6 times longer than it needs to be."

He says in a semi-cocky tone, that angered the six students around him, as Venom could see them tighten the weapons they had. Uzu raises his hand and clops it down. "Begin!"

A student from behind Venom rushes up to him with a staff in hand, bringing it up to slam in the back of Venom's head. He didn't get a chance though as Venom quickly turned and grabbed at the staff, with his left arm and deliver a hard punch to the student's face with his right.

The Student stagger back from the hit and lets go of his staff, allowing Venom to use it to block a punch from this one student with a wooden sword. Venom then head-butted the student and gave a hard kick at his stomach.

He then back flipped over a student that tried to tackle him, making him hit the wooden sword holder instead. Not letting up and with his back facing him, Venom reaches his right hand over his left shoulder and shot a tendril of himself out of his wrist, which hit the one he grabbed the staff from, by the chest.

Before Venom pulled him over and deliver a hard backhand with the hand holding the staff, dropping it back to its original owner. Venom then moved his left hand back up to knock aside a punch aimed for his face, making the 4th student stagger as he lost his footing before he looked back and receive a double handle fists slammed to the top of his head.

The 5th and 6th students then both rushed at Venom together, hoping to catch him off guard...they didn't. As Venom turned and gave a back hand to the 5th student's nose and caught the 6th student's kick, before lifting him with little effort and throwing him to the 5th student.

The 1st student that attacked Venom was getting up with staff in hand...only for Venom to rush up to him and deliver a hard upper cut to his chin, knocking him back down.

The 2nd student with the wooden, sword tried to aim at him again only for Venom to dodge and kick up the sword with his knee while copping at the student's neck., knocking him to the floor gasping for air.

Meanwhile Uzu sat up in the bleachers with his hands on his knees in complete shocked. He wasn't gonna lie when he first meet Venom he thought he just all look and talk. But seeing him in action was something else.

ESPECIALLY from the fact that he was a cripple, with no legs. "Where did he learn to fight like that?" Uzu says in total disbelief to what he was seeing.

"From a rat and four turtles, named after painters." Venom says as he literally uses one of the students as a stepping stone, to give a hard kick to at another's head. Using his 'webbing' as he called it to zip himself across the room again and nearly knock the teeth out of another student.

Uzu gave a sigh. "Okay that's enough!" He shouted as Venom paused at his words, while he held a near unconscious student in his hands. Venom then dropped him and wiped his hands together. "Okay take five everyone...and visit a doctor, I'm around 90% sure, I broke a couple of your bones."

"You did..." One of them whined, as the others were drag him and themselves to the exit.

"Well then I'm 100% sure now, so quit being a wussy!" Venom shouted to them as they left, before he walked up the bleaches and to a window, Uzu following him behind.

Uzu had a smug look on his face as he spoke. "I have to say, I'm really shocked at what you can do. This makes it around 5 fights you had with the students and they haven't even been able to touch you. That alien of yours sure is something."

Venom mask peels of his face, showing Rocky as he gave a scuff. "Are you trying to say something, then say it. Besides not all of it that is skilled or whatever, many me using my genetic memory from Venom's past host and my Spider sense." He says as he turns to Uzu and gives an annoyed look.

"See it's where you get to THAT part is where you kind of lose me. I mean what the hell is a 'spider sense'." Uzu says as he walks up to next to Rocky and seats on the windowsill.

Rocky leans on his side of the window and explains. "Oh for the love of-Listen, just think of it as a tingling feeling at the base of my skull that warns of any oncoming dangers. The Symbiote once picked it up when it bonded once with a lone random spider for a little bit, I.E...Spider sense."

Uzu just looked at him in silence for a moment. As he gave a low humming noise. "Hmmmmmm...That's a pretty lame origin for a super power-" "Oh shut up!" Rocky said as he shoot a web right at Uzu's mouth, making him fall off the windowsill as he tried to pull the black substance from his mouth.

"MMMMPH!" He yelled as he stood up and tried ripping it off. Venom then looked out the window, seeing the large open space for all of Honnōji Academy, then he suddenly sees a familiar large figure out in the middle of the area. "What the... Gamagōri?"

Rocky says questionably before his Symbiote reform it's mask over his face, allowing him to see further with his Symbiote's eyes acting as binoculars.

With a much closer look he found not only the was the Disciplinary Committee Chair, Ira Gamagōri standing there as huge as he was there was also a line of other one-star students behind him. With some kinda fat kid holding a black object in his hands, as he looked like he was just thrown at the ground pretty hard.

"MMMMPH MMPH MMPH!" He hears Uzu muffs from behind him but ignored him as he watched on.

"Wonder what the kid did to get Gamagōri after him?" Rocky ask before he sees the fat kid pull out a uniform from the black object. "Wait a one-star Goku Uniform...so there was a thief after all." He said thinking back to the small rumor he heard while he was tutoring some of the students.

He then sees the fat kid, quickly throw on the uniform making it morph and shaping the kids body to make him more fit and ready to put up an actually fight. Though Rocky feels his Symbiote growls a little at this.

"Yeah, yeah...I know, they're a rip off of you. And you feel cheated, what are you gonna do? Sue them?" Rocky says to his wrist for the moment, taking directly to Venom. "...What do you mean 'if you find the right lawyer'...AND WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE GREEN OR BLIND!?"

Rocky then watches as Gamagōri releases two whips from his selves and begins to try and hit at the thief with them. The thieving kid though was fast, thanks to the uniform. Fast enough to dodge every several swing with little effort.

"This is not gonna last long." Rocky says already knowing how this is gonna end. "MMMMMMPH!" "Alright already!" Rocky nearly shouted having enough of Uzu's muffled screams as he turned around...and found him on his back with his face turning a slight blue.

Rocky though didn't even panic, as this wasn't the first time this happened. As he kneel down next to him. "See I told you, if you struggle too hard it's spreads a little and gets in your nose! Ahhh, just hold still." Rocky groaned a little as he grabbed at the web on Uzu's mouth and ripped it clean off.

Receiving a loud yip as Uzu held his redden face. "Ahhhhhh!" He screamed as he quickly moved to his hands and knees. "Ahhh, god that hurt!" He shouted as he held a hand over his mouth.

"Well then you shouldn't have strug-" Rocky tried to say, but was stopped as he suddenly felt a 'boom', and another 'boom', and another. Looking outside he found it was Gamagōri with the student caught around his whips Throwing him around the walls of the academy without any mercy.

Even this far away he could hear Gamagōri's loud voice. "SNEAKING A GOKU UNIFORM OUT!? WHAT WERE YOU PLANING ON DOING WITH IT!? PERHAPS YOU ARE A SPY WORK FOR THAT KOBAI TRASH! THE POWER OF THE UNIFORM, IS WASTED ON YOU! YOU'RE NOT FIT TO WEAR IT!" Gamagōri from the top of his lungs as he flings the thief right to the entrance of the academy walls, causing an impact that could rival a small bomb.

 **I can feel the Symbiote, cringe a little. I didn't blame it. Gamagōri seemed like one of those guys that even from a hundred miles away, always had that sound that he was right close to your ear...which was annoying to say the least when you got to work with the guy.**

Rocky then moves to his 'agent Venom' mode as he called it, as he placed one foot on the windowsill and leaped off, uncaring for Uzu calling out to him to get back in here, no doubt pissed off at the web that killed suffocated him.

As soon as Rocky hits the floor, Venom brakes into a sprint able to catch right up to Gamagōri and the students that were lined up behind him rather easily. "Hey Ira...I know you're the Disciplinary guy, for this stuff but um...you think you can go easy on the kid? Isn't this a little...too much?" Venom says as he slows his sprint to a walk, pushing through the line of the other one star students to get to him.

Gamagōri gives him a back glance at this. "Lady Satsuki's poison...Agent Venom. Listen to me, the dishonor that this student cause WILL NOT be taken lightly on any account. I apologize if you do not agree with this, but an example MUST be made!" Gamagōri spoke, with his loud always serious tone.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to complete the example." He said as the smoke cleared showing the battered and blooded thief with the whips covering every part of his body, minus his head. "Remove that Goku uniform..."

"Um... Gamagōri I don't think he can-" "NOW!" With a loud shout to interrupt Venom, Gamagōri pulled hard with his arms, making the student spin around like a mini-twister for a moment before slamming him to the wall...completely naked.

Rocky took a step back as he covered his eyes momentarily. "Ugh...I didn't need to see that." He mutters as Gamagōri pulled his whip back to him, receiving a perfectly folding and clean Goku uniform in his hands, which he slap a little to rid it of a bit of dust, before handing it to another one of the students nearby.

"LISTEN UP, STUDENTS OF HONNOJI ACADEMY!" Gamagōri screamed as he glared at the beaten thief for a moment.

 **That's RIGHT IN MY EAR, you fuck!**

Venom thinks for a moment, as he leans away from Gamagōri loud voice. Holding the side of his face that was closer to Gamagōri. Before he could yell something back, Venom sees a golden, heavenly glow from above. "SATSUKI KIRYUIN, YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT! CREATED THE LAWS OF THIS SCHOOL! AND AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE, THOSE LAWS WILL BE UPHELD!"

Gamagōri continued to yell, as the light grew brighter and brighter, before it even made him and Venom have to shed their eyes. It took them a moment for their eyes to adjust before they both look to the source of the glow, finding it from the very top of the academy itself at its highest point.

From Satsuki Kiryūin herself, as she stood with her sword in hand.

Seeing her, Venom was instantly on the move. Running at speeds even faster then when he was running at Gamagōri. Shooting up a single web string at the building before throwing himself up to the building side, racing his way to the top in little to no time.

As he leaps upward to land feet first, he moves to give a bow. "Hello, Lady Satsuki." Venom said as he looked up from his bow, to Lady Satsuki's back. He then looks and sees that Uzu and Nonon were there as well, on their knees with their heads bowed down.

"ATTEN HUT!" Gamagōri shouted, as Venom looks over the edge of the building and finds Literally hundreds of Students in one star Goku uniforms line up in salutes. "YOU'RE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, SATSUKI KIRYUIN! HAIL!"

The bright light that looked to have came from the buildings, actually was from the sky, as if the heavens themselves were opening. With a single step forward, Venom snaps his arms behind his back as he hears Satsuki's words.

"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing!" She shouts as she gives a hard stared at all those under her, giving a true image of power over her subjects that any great ruler must have.

And with that the golden light grew...till revealing it was just the sun poking out of the clouds, as the final cloudy morning was moving to a sunny afternoon, followed by the bell as signaling Students to get to their next class.

As the courtyard begins to empty and students go back to class, Venom releases his hands from his back and rested one on his belt with multiple pouches. "...You couldn't have time that better." Rocky said as his mask peels from his face, showing a relax small smile.

Satsuki turns to him and gives her own small smile. "Hmm, I thank that this display amused you Rocky." She says as she walks up to him, making him have to look away a little, with a small blush on his face. "I also heard that you're training with Uzu martial arts club went well."

"A little too well, poor students are gonna need like nearly new everything, after the beatings he gave them." Uzu said as he roused to his feet with his hands in his pockets. Rocky turns to look at him and said. "It was THAT bad."

To which Uzu just silently stared at him for a moment, and said. "...You kicked one of them so hard, I think I saw you're foot make an imprint on their organs. Not to mention that little web stunt you did back there." He spoke with a annoyed tone, as he reached for the bamboo sword on his back.

"You were bring annoying, if anyone else could web up your mouth, trust me they would." Rocky replied, gaining a low annoyed growl from Uzu as his grip on his sword tighten.

"Ahhhh, did the big bad Spider hurt the stupid monkey?" Non-Athletic Committee Chair, Nonon said in a teasing tone at Uzu, making his anger grow. However it was quickly stopped by the sound of three gunshots and Nonon holding her chest in pain.

All eyes look to Venom as they saw him glaring at Nonon with an anger look in his eyes as he held out a smoking pistol in his hands. "Ah, what was THAT for!?" She sounded, angered at being shot at. "I think someone is still a bit pissed from the music room incident." Uzu said, amused as he had his arms crossed his chest.

"UGH...I said I was sorry, it was a life time ago!" Nonon said as she moved her hands from her chest, patting down the bullets that her Uniform stopped. "That was three days ago...and your uniform's bulletproof so stop whining!" Rocky said as he placed his gun back in it's holster.

"GETTING SHOT STILL HURTS!" Nonon shouted as she closed her hands to fist, enrage at the alien wearing adult.

Satsuki then decides to break the tense. "That is enough, I believe all of you have something else to do as of now." She spoke in her usually cold tone, which to the others bowed to.

"Right on that Lady Satsuki." Rocky says before his mask reforms over his face and his body then begins to fade away, blinding in with his surrounding like active-camouflage. Nonon and Uzu both give a bow, before they begin to leave.

The small sound of one of them muttering out, how weird it for Venom to go invisible whenever he wanted. "...It's not that weird." Venom says as he reappears in front of Satsuki with a small nervous look on his face as his mask peeled away.

Satsuki gave a small smile, as she takes another step to him. She stays silent though, almost knowing what he was gonna ask. "...You know I'm gonna get that kid Gamagori slammed to the wall to a hospital right?" Rocky said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If that is your wish, I won't stop you. But not till two hours after the school has ended. He is in punishment after all." Satsuki says in a casual way, as she places a hand onto Rocky's chest. "I can see that Venom is behaving well, has there been any problems since the problem with the music room?"

Rocky gives a small shake of his head. "No, it's fine." He says with a chuckle. "Hehehe, Though...my love for classical music has changed a bit since then." He then moves his hand over hers, and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Look, I got to get to work but I wanted to ask you something first, but um...Not really the best at asking this so...I'll be frank, next time you have some free time you want to g-..." Rocky suddenly stops as he eyes widen in...a look of horror in his eyes as he looked out to the front walls of the school.

Rocky then let's go of Satsuki's hand, as he steps back and grips his chest. As his mask quickly reforms around his face. Moving his other hand to his now covered head.

 **Something's not right, Symbiote feels something. Something is...making the Symbiote...afraid.**

Rocky thinks as he gives a shake of his head, before...he took a step back. But this looked...forced, as if his leg itself was being pulled by something...or the leg itself was trying to get away. "Rocky, is something wrong?" Satsuki spoke in a questioning, with a slight hint of worrying, tone as she takes a step to him.

"Ahhh...Symbiote...tells me something's wrong, that something's coming...it's afraid and is trying...to get me to run away! I can't describe it but...It's like a 'feeling'!" Rocky says as he struggles against his very body with the Symbiote taking a few extra steps back.

Satsuki face became one of complete shock. Although it was something that she, herself, would never out right say, but hearing that the Symbiote; Venom itself; was afraid... made her scared as well. Though with little firsthand experience, she knew that the Symbiote was something truly terrifying in its own right, and with more than enough power to give that reason for fear.

So hearing that it was trying to run away, out of fear of all things...was something to make you worry about, no matter who you are.

Suddenly Rocky was nearly falling over forward, catching himself in time and regaining his footing as he regain control of his body. "What the fuck!? It's gone?!" Rocky said as his patted his body down as his mask peels back again with a shocked look on his face.

"What happened?" Satsuki asked, growing slightly more worried as Venom held his hands up with a completely confuse look on his face. "I...I don't know!" Rocky said as he looked out below him. "Venom felt something, that...it hasn't felt in...years."

 **Several miles near the border of the city limits...**

"Hahahahaha...hahahahaha...I finally found you. After all this time, old man." A smiling Beatrice mutters as he looks to the city with his extended grin.

 _ **5 years I waited, looking for him day and night but now...I can feel him, I know his afraid...I better cut off the connection though. Don't want him to know JUST when I there, That would completely ruin the surprise.**_

"There is it...Honnōji academy." Ryuko Matoi said as she held her hands in her sweater pockets, with a determine look on her face. Thoughts ran through her head about this. That she might find who she was looking for, that she might find what happened, and that might finally get revenge.

Those thoughts were stopped though as she was feels a hand on her shoulder, before seeing Beatrice looking at her with a smile. "Hey Ryuko...smile!" Beatrice said as he suddenly held up a digital camera with his other hand and snap a picture of both.

Ryuko gave a quick blink as the sudden flash messed with her eyes a little, before she found Beatrice giggling slightly to himself as he looked at his camera with a smile. "Ahhhh~ memories." Beatrice said as he pockets the camera, before looking to the city, thinking of all the things he could do.

A small part of Ryuko was a little annoyed by the sudden picture, but she couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey...Beatrice." At his name being called he looked to the smiling Ryuko. "Thanks...seriously." She says in a honest tone as she slight moves the strap for her long case on her back. "Thanks for your help with those fights, and for the free meals."

"Think nothing of it." Beatrice said as he gives a small wave of his hand. "This is it though...He's here." Ryuko eyes widen a little at this.

"Wait as in that poison guy you told me about? How do you know that?" Ryuko ask, as she watches Beatrice begin to walk to the city and follows along behind him.

She then hears Beatrice give another one of his creepy laughs. "Oh...just call it a...'feeling'. Hahahaha!" He laughs...before he feels Ryuko's hand slap the back of his head. "Rule number 1." She says with a strike tone as she walked passed him with eyes closed and a annoyed look on her face.

Beatrice has a defeated look on his face as he replied. "...Don't give creepy laughs...Unless I'm telling a scary story." He then smiles as he looks back to the city, with a grin. Looking straight to the large building that sat on top of the building.

 _ **Hahahahaha...just you wait old man, it's time for some overdue father and son bonding time! hahahaha...wait a minute...why do I feel like I just got the short end of the stick he-**_

 **(Well not gonna lie, took A LOT of things from the comics on Venom's part and gave WAY more scene time to him, but to be fair that's really cause Carnage is getting a lot in the next chapter, so I had to balance it out. Please leave a review on what you think please.)**


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight...They're girls with magical powers given to them by this white...cat thing-" "Yes, yes! That's the thing! But there's more to it! It turns out they were just being tools used the whole time! Cogs in a bigger machine!" Beatrice says happily to Ryuko as the two walks through, what looked to be the poor side of the city.

Ryuko gives a small scuff and ask. "...used for what?"

Beatrice walks slight ahead of her as he speaks. "Philantropy? Elantropy? I don't remember, that cat was forging an endless cycle that seems to generate a lot of energy that he was gonna use to power up his planet or something." He says before he quickly turns and held his hands out, with a large smile on his face. "But that's just HALF the part that makes him a dick!"

Ryuko just continues to walk pass him as she roll her eyes. "...man the shows you are into are fucking weird." She says with a semi-embarrassed tone.

After a moment of Beatrice rushing up to get next to her again, he begins to explain.

"No seriously! You see, he makes contracts with the girls, grants them their wishes, BUT WHAT HE DOESN'T TELL THEM is that they get their souls are sucked into a magic little gem, so they're no different from walking corpses! And they never figured it out until they realized it themselves!"

He says this while gesturing with his hands like a little kid telling a story.

"Again...Fucking weird." Ryuko replies as she doesn't even look at him, whiling giving a shrug.

Beatrice threw his hands to his face and leaned back dramatically. "Daaah, what's so hard to understand about that?! If it's of any consolation, I think the girls are amazing... And their legs are pretty amazing too." He says as he moves his arm to cross against his chest, holding one hand on his chin...without even bothering to lean back up for a moment as he imagines the legs of pretty girls.

Before springing back up to full height, as he quickly walks up to Ryuko again and ask. "...Speaking of which, where do you keep your socks?" Ryuko had to stop for a moment at that, as she looked to Beatrice...seeing his 'Hopeful/excited' looking face.

"...I take back what I said. The shows aren't weird...YOU ARE." She says before giving a loud slap to the back of Beatrice's head, knocking him forward and hitting the ground, before Ryuko begins to walk off with a slight blush on her face.

She then walks up to nearby stand and buys herself a lemon, muttering to herself about the weirdoes she meets, as she takes a bite from her fruit. "Why do you eat it like it?!"

Ryuko nearly chokes as she suddenly sees Beatrice right close to her face, with a confuse look. "Aren't you supposed to peel them first?" He asked as gives a tilt of his head.

He didn't get his answer as Ryuko just shoves him away from her, before stopping for a moment to look around. Beatrice quickly regains his foot after the shove and does the same. "Hmm...not gonna lie...these please looks Creepy." He says as he places a hand on his chin and his other hand on his hip. "But maybe that has to do with the fact, OF ALL THIS FOG! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Beatrice says gesturing to the large clouds of fog that stood in front of him and Ryuko...before noticing that Ryuko kept walking off without him.

"Hey wait up!" He calls out as he runs up to her. They then silently continue their walk for a moment, letting Beatrice some time to take in their surroundings.

 _ **Sheesh, this atmosphere's really getting under my skin. ...And this is ME we're talking about. Where's the nearest strip club? At least that way the fog can be put to better use...or a crazy light show.**_

He thinks as he could barely make out the sounds of other people doing things with their lives as they walked on. Beatrice then looked ahead at Ryuko and finds her keeping her head down, he honestly couldn't blame her, the people around here were hard to look at as well as the buildings around them.

Some looked as if there were just one loose nail away from falling over.

Now was that for the people or houses...Beatrice didn't care. He just kept his mouth shut as he and Ryuko began to walk up some stairs, no doubt heading to the higher levels of this city, but as they make it mid-way... a small boy was racing down the steps.

He runs down nearly running into Ryuko , as he then ran around her. "Whoops sorry!" He says as he looks back to Beatrice and Ryuko with a smile as he gave a wave at them.

The small boy then jumps down a small opening in-between two houses, and with a cocky grin he seats down as he reaches in his shirt to see his 'prize'. "Hehe, that was a piece of cake." He says in a cocky tone, before he's shocked to find he was holding a half eaten lemon. "AH, I COULD HAVE SWORN I GRAB HER WALLET!" He says in total shock as he stared at the lemon with his widen eyes...before it was grabbed from his hands by someone above him.

"Stealing half-eaten lemons from people, ha-" The boy hears from above him as he moves to stand up...finding Ryuko crouching over him on top of a small section of the house they were near. "-nice manners kid."

"AHH!" The small boy cries out in shock, as he quickly backs away...only to be meet with hitting something he knew wasn't there before. "Hiiiiiiiiii." Beatrice says as the boy looks up in shock, seeing the older boy's...creepy smile.

"Are you that desperate to swap spit with chicks?" Ryuko says before leaping down to the ground, having an air of attitude with her in her tone. The small boy then moved around Beatrice and took several more steps back.

"Don't be getting all cute with me bitch! I get way more action then you!" He shouted at Ryuko angrily as Beatrice walked to her side with his hands in his pockets. "Really? Who's were the lucky guys?" Beatrice says as he glances back over his shoulder to the boy.

The boy got angrier at this as he shouted. "S-shut up you red headed creep! They were all kinds of chicks!" "Before or after they're operations?" Beatrice replied, keeping a smile.

 _ **Oh god, I can almost hear his voice creaking from trying to act tough.**_

Ryuko fought back her urge to chuckle at the boy face getting red from rage, before she said. "Hey Beatrice, quit teasing the boy, it's good he's got some attention, now he can die without any regrets." Beatrice gives a look of realization on his face at this.

"Ohhh, your right. How silly of me." He says as he looks back forward and gives a shrug.

The boy then gives a look of cockiness again. "Ha I was just gonna say that to you, COME ON OUT GUYS!" He shouts before suddenly three more kids jumped out and surrounded Ryuko and Beatrice.

"You even know who your dissing, Me...lighting speed Matarō, that's who! And this is Honnō town's blindness alley my turf. It's a dead end for losers, hoes, thugs, and scumbags; so if you want to get home in one piece, leave your wallet and stuff!" Matarō said as the other boys held weapons out, looking as menacing as they could.

But Ryuko and Carnage just stood their ground without a care. "Seriously...? You know this whole street punk thing ain't working for ya. Same with your crew, these guys are like the goofiest gang ever. Anyway, if ya'll want to pick a fight...that's cool with me let's do this, ready Beatrice?" Ryuko said with a small grin as she looks around at the boys around her, with Beatrice just holding his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just here wondering which of these kids is the hoe, loser, thug, and scumbag of their group. I'm thinking the lighting speed one after his little talk of 'action' is the hoe, or loser works too." He says as he gives a small shrug.

"KICK THEIR ASS!" Matarō shouts as the others boys leap at the two...only for Beatrice to quickly crouch down as Ryuko gives amazingly quick jabs to all the boys quickly in mid-air, making them all fall to the ground rather quickly.

Ryuko then turns to their little leader, with a fist out and menacing look on her face. "Well, that was quick." Beatrice says as he stood back up to full height.

Matarō stood for a moment as a little gasping sound came from his throat...before with quick speed he and the other boys all stood in line, side by side to each other, bowing down as they all say together. "We give up, you win!"

"What the hell?" Ryuko said shocked as Matarō moves to a couching position on one knee. "We weren't really gonna do anything! YO, We're a passive aggressive gang." He says, as Ryuko kept her shocked face for a small moment longer, as Beatrice turned to them.

"Really? Passive aggressive?" He says with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the four small boys. "I'm not gonna fight people who can't fight back...I'll let it slid this time." Beatrice hears Ryuko said as she then begins to walk passed them, acting as if nothing just happened.

He sees the boy look to her as she walks by before they all gave a sigh of relief...he just couldn't let that happened now, should he? Beatrice then walks to them and says. "So you're a passive aggressive gang...funny, I'm a passive aggressive murderer." He says before a large monstrous grin appears on his face, that he could swore made all the boys peed themselves.

However before he could silently slaughter them behind Ryuko's back...He quickly dodges to the left as suddenly a school bag was thrown...right at Matarō chest, knocking him back and before he could even hit the ground a voice yells.

"HOLD IT!" And a young teenage girl literally flies in and tackles the boy mid-air, resulting in them rolling along the ground for a moment, before ending up on the street with the girl having Matarō in a arm hold.

"Mugging folks at the creak of dawn again HUH!?" She shouted angrily with a very annoyed tone. "CRAP IT'S MY BIG SISTER!" Matarō shouted, as he realize who hit him. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop shaking people down and get your finny to school!" The girl shouted before moving to another hold. "You got a death wish or something!?" She says with another hold, as Matarō began crying out. "I'm sorry, I'm going I'm going I'm going"

 **A few more seconds of sibling loving later...**

"I ain't got time for some institutionalize learning you dumbass, I'm a be a baler, a BALER!" Matarō said as he and his 'gang' were running of somewhere, with the girl standing in-between a confuse looking Beatrice and Ryuko as she said. "That Dumbass little jerk, sorry about that-AHHHHHHHHH, I'm gonna be late! WAIT UP!" She tried to speak, but as suddenly a school bell ringing was heard and she started to panic, before quickly sprinting off.

Leaving Beatrice and Ryuko to stare out at her as they watch her trying to board a tram, that was literally filled with people already.

"...What the hell? These people are crazy." Ryuko said with a look of disbelief, as Beatrice suddenly throw his arms in the air and shouted. "I'M HOME!"

 **A full hour of walking later...**

"This is a naked pig, who dared to deify honnouji academy. Justice has been severed." Ryuko read from the small plank as she and Beatrice both stood in front of the very academy Ryuko has transfer to, right in the middle of the walls that surround the academy they see a naked, fat, bloodied, and beaten boy with a plank hang from his neck.

He was hanging by his arms...by some black substance, something Ryuko couldn't tell what it was. Only that it only appeared like some kind of web from a spider. Beatrice stood next to her starring up at the sign with his usually smile.

"Ha...this city's dangerous...but the school sounds even worst...Interesting." Ryuko said as she moves her hands to her pockets with a small grin. Before she turns to Beatrice. "Something tells me I'm gonna find some answers here...I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

Beatrice hears the somewhat sad tone in her voice. "Awww~ if I didn't know any better I think that you are gonna actually miss me." He said as he held his hands together and gives a 'cooing' face. Before he gives another chuckle and shrugs silently. "Don't think about it, it's the way of life. You meet people, you say goodbye, play your cards right and we might see each other again...what game we play with them is up to you."

Ryuko resisted the urge to give a small chuckle. "There you go hitting on me again." She mutters as she gave a roll of her eyes. "That's cause you're so hittable...like a cute punching bag I want to beat over and over agaaaaaaaaaaa-and...that came out wrong." Beatrice gave a hard blink as realizes what he said.

"Hehehehe! Okay...okay...how about next time we meet...we can have another date?" Ryuko said as she looked a little to the side, keeping her smile. Beatrice gives an excited gasp at this. "Ahhh~! Should I get the whip cream ready!?"

"Don't push it." Ryuko replies back before she begins to head into the school. "But seriously, take care of yourself Beatrice." She says with a slight sad tone. Before she hears him replied. "...you too...and I hope you find the bitch that killed your dad."

Ryuko looks back and finds Beatrice giving a small wave of his hand. Giving a warm smile, as his amber-golden eyes stared softly at her. For a small moment Ryuko feels her face warm up, and quickly looks back to her school.

"...thanks." She mutters before she walks on.

Leaving Beatrice as he gives a long sigh. "Ohhhhhh...I miss her already...now then." He spoke with a more...'psychotic' tone as he takes a few steps back, looking up at the naked 'pig'. "What do I do with you?"

A small couching sound erupted from the 'pig'. "Well I'll be damn, you're alive. Opps, I forget to let you down didn't I, so sorry about that...let me help you down." A red tendril then shoots from Beatrice's collar and slices off the black webbing holding the 'pig'.

Making him fall down right at Beatrice's feet, face first, with a very loud slat. "Eww...you sound like wet meat falling to the floor." Beatrice said as he took a step back from the boy, before he pokes the 'pig's' head with his foot.

 _ **Ugh...I think this one was the little piggy that went**_ _ **wee wee wee all the way home...and then gotten his ass handed to him by the big bad Symbiote.**_

Beatrice think to himself before couching down and grabbing the boy by his hair and lifting him up. "Wow...you're fucking ugly. So, you alive?" Another groan comes from the 'pig' as he coughs some blood to Beatrice's cheek.

Beatrice gave a hard blink and smack his lips as he wiped his cheek with his free hand and stared at the blood on it.

He looks at it...and back to the fat kid...and back to his hand...and back to the fat kid..."Good news...I'm pissed." He spoke, before he grabs the kid by his shoulders and slams him into the wall, Beatrice gives a punch after punch straight down to the kids face as he slides down to the floor, before he then brings his foot up and slams it down on kids arm.

The fat 'pig' squealed in pain as his bones were sticking out of his arms. "Oh your talking now, aren't yah? Well MAYBE you should have done that earlier with some manners...HUH!?" Beatrice said he grabs the 'pig' by his hair again. "NOW..."He takes a moment to give a deep breath. "Oh no, your Radius and Ulna bones are sticking out. You are currently in shock...and bleeding pretty fucking bad. So I have to sa-WAKE UP!"

He spoke calmly and in control till he notice the 'pig' begin to drip off into unconsciousness, so in mid-sentence he screamed...while pulling out a knife and stabbing into the 'pig's' shoulder. Another squeal was heard, only though this one annoyed Beatrice. So he thrust his hand to cover over the pig's mouth, making him turn to face him. "God, it's SO MUCH easier to scare people, when they aren't already half-way dead, NOW I actually HAVE to be careful."

Taking another moment to compose himself again Beatrice crouched down, starring right back at him, eye to eye. "Is that fear I see in your eye? So...I do have your attention." He asked before letting go of the fat 'pigs' mouth. "Anyway, Sorry for the whole 'stabbing' you thing, see the thing is that I kinda NEED you for a little something."

The red tendril that was still moving out of Beatrice's collar moves down so that it's tip was hanging in front of both of their faces, showing the black webbing that was hanging on it. "You see, I'm kind of looking for someone. You've probably seen him, webbed you up...not sure if he was the one to let you out naked here...Didn't seem like his thing, ah what the hell, maybe he started to like guys when he came to earth, I'm not gonna judge."

Beatrice said as he grabbed at the web and rubbed it in his fingers. "I...I d-don't k-kno-AHH!" The 'pig' tired to speak but was stopped as Beatrice slapped the side of his head. "COME ON...People like me and that no good back-stabbing asshole aren't easy to miss." Beatrice said as he began losing his patience.

"Please...help me." The 'pig' begged as best he can with Beatrice just giving a scuff as he grabbed at the knife. "Help you... okki dokki then, Hey listen...I'll make your pain go away, even stop in total. First you got to help me, come on you got to know the guy...all black, is called...ha...still a stupid name...called the 'living poison'." Beatrice said giving a small chuckle at the name.

"P-poison...S-satsuki's poison...webbed me here...gonna come ba-" The 'pig' muttered, as he started nodding off. "Eh Gasp! So you do know him...but who's Satsuki, wait...maybe he found a cute host. That lucky asshole!" Beatrice said as he stood up to full height.

"Please..." He hears the 'pig' whimper.

Beatrice gives a roll of his eyes as he replied. "Oh all right. I own you, that much for helping me make sure of something. Don't worry, I know quite a lot about the human body...enough to make all the pain go away." He says as he held his hand up near his face...and a red substance beings to cover it, forming long clawed hand.

"H-haaaa!" The 'pig's' eyes widen as he watches Beatrice bring his hand back. "N-n-no please!" He cried out, before Beatrice shouted. "FUCK YOU, DIE!" And gave a hard slash down his face, his clawed hand ripping straight through the 'pig's' face with complete ease.

Leaving Beatrice to watch as broken bits of brain and teeth, begin falling down his ruined face. "Hahahahaha...hahahaahaha, HAHAHAHAHA- oh shit I forgot to ask him if there were allowing any visitors! DAMN guess I'd just sneak in...or just wait until this school time is over."

He says as he crosses his arms, placing his red clawed hand on his chin. "Hey you, when does school end...oh...right...kinda dead." He asked the 'pig' before remembering he was 'kinda dead'. "Now what the hell am I gonna do?" He then gave a small shrug and a wave of his hands. "Ehh, doesn't matter, like it ever does. Guess it's time for me to leave a little sign."

A grin grows on his face as he grabs the dead 'pig' by his ankle and proceed to drag him inside the school area with him. "Why the hell is there all this space in just the gate here?" He question to himself as he looked at the big area, before a thought entered his head of what he can do with it.

And a large, psychotic look came to his face. "...I'm gonna need more pigs."

 _ **Several minutes later, in side of Honnōji academy...**_

"Listen I need you to get out of here." Venom said as he and Satsuki were standing together, talking in the Student council meeting room.

Satsuki gave him a raise brow as she responded. "Excuse me?" She spoke were her usual empowered tone. "You can't really expect me to just up and leave here, do you?" Venom gave a deep breath as he held a hand over where his mouth would be and began to pace around the room.

"Look...I felt...IT again and it's close. The Symbiote is going near crazy over it. I try talking to it, but it just tells me that 'she should be dead' or crap like that, I don't know and I'm worried, alright!" Venom then turned back to her. "I'm only asking that you step out, while you freaking can!"

Satsuki just stared back at him. "And what do you expect from me leaving? You're not thinking straight." She said as she tighten her hold on her sword. "I cannot speak for you and Venom, but I believe that you maybe over reacting on this. So pleas-"

"OVER REACTING!" Venom shouted as he stomped to her, the eyes of his mask changing to be pure white as he does. "Oh I'm sorry, maybe I am over reacting. I mean it's just that the near invincible alien that's my second skin, is freaking the fuck out! So pardon me, if I'm doing the same!"

Suddenly Inumuta rushed into the room with a horrify look on his face as he shouted. "Lady Satsuki, Agent Venom!" Venom and Satsuki look to him, finding him panting for breath. "Whatever it is can wait, we're in the middle of something Inumuta!" Venom said in a anger tone.

The panting Inumuta just took a another breath before saying. "I apologize, but this is complete crucial!" Satsuki lightly shoves Venom aside so she can walk up to Inumuta. "What is the matter? Has something happen?" She asked with Inumuta saying.

"...Well...putting it like that is...well, I think you should see it for yourselves." He said before he began to speed walk down the hall, with Satsuki following suit.

Leaving Venom alone as he grabs at his head for a moment. "Yes, yes I fucking know, okay! Listen I need you to calm down, I can't think straight with you screaming in my head like this!" He says before he runs to catch up to Satsuki and Inumuta...finding them standing in front of a window...with Satsuki's eyes widen as she held her sword in one hand and took a step back.

As Venom rushed into Satsuki's side he looks out the window...and saw what she saw.

Around the walls of Honnōji Academy were bodies, at least around nine of them, all ripped apart and tore to bits. With missing limbs or entire features in general, like one having his entire stomach opened with his guts hanging out.

Large red words were written in blood along the walls, right under the bodies.

'CARNAGE RULES!'

The mask Venom had on Rocky had couldn't hide the shock look on his face. He looks to Satsuki and found her staring at it still, a look or...anger mix with horror was on her face. "What is the meaning of this?" She spoke as her grip tighten on her sword, with her knuckles getting paler at the tight hold.

Inumuta gives a nervous gulp as he turned his face away from the sight. "...I have sent the janitorial club to clean this mess. No one was able to find who did this...as for the bodies..." He grew silent for a moment.

"...wait...isn't that the thief that Gamagōri was pushing earlier this morning?" Venom said as he used his Symbiote to take a closer look. "...Holy shit, it is..."

 **I can feel the Symbiote screaming at me that shit is fucked now.** **That...'she' is here now.**

Venom thinks as he begins to feel his mind drift in thought for a moment. Asking himself question like, who was she, where was she at, what was she, and much in general about what this meant for his Symbiote. He hears Inumuta telling Satsuki that the others were from outside the school, people like shop owners and such. Innocent bystanders.

He then hears Satsuki ordering him to go make sure that no one else was hurt.

Rocky feels...the 'feeling' again...that that whoever 'she' was...was getting closer to them, and fast. "Satsuki...you are getting out of here...this is not up for debate." Venom said as he snaps himself from his thoughts and turns to her. Finding them alone in the hallway.

"Are you actually giving me orders on what to do...Rocky?" She said in a strict tone. She was pissed, he could tell. Pissed that someone had killed in her school, pissed that they wrote on her walls, that they dare to mock her in this way with using human lives as play things.

He couldn't agree more...but in this case, he couldn't let her think with her anger.

That was his job.

Venom then rushes in front of her and slams his now claw shaped hands to either side of her head, piercing right through the reinforce glass like nothing as he pinned himself that she couldn't get by him easily.

"No... **WE ARE! SO LISTEN THE FUCK UP!"** He shouted as he stared down at Satsuki with his normal bugged eyes becoming jagged...more 'venomous' looking, along with his voice speaking as if two of him were talking. Satsuki stood stiff as look up to her 'living poison', reminding her of the day with his family were he lost control of Venom.

He stood over her silently for a moment, before he spoke **." ...during the break between classes get Gamagōri and several one-star students, hell, get a two-star student while you're at it, and get out. Make it look like nothing's wrong, that this is just some display of power with enemies, I don't care how; just DO IT!"** He shouted at the end, as...he began to change shape. His armor was mixing with his body...just making him look muscular. **"Get out of here with them, and start looking around, if we get everyone out all at once and they see...'that'..."** He said referring to the large corpse party outside. " **It's gonna cause a major panic...real fucking bad, okay! I'll get Nonon and Uzu to get the other students together; while you're out there find if anyone saw who did this. And contact us if you have ANY description to give. If it's what we think it is..."**

He stops as he begin silent again...before he looks down, finding Satsuki's hand on his chest, right over his white Spider Emblem, which had its legs closed around his chest again.

"...Rocky...your shaking..." Satsuki said as she feels the Symbiote and Rocky trembling.

She became silent for moment...before she brings her other hand to one of his shoulders. Venom looks back to see her eye to eye, and finds her starring up at him. "Fine then. I'll go and investigate what had happened from the outside. On one condition..." She then moves her hands up to his mask moving them on either side of it.

"...you fulfill your duty as my bodyguard...and come with me, I'll have Gamagōri be on the outside to scout out for anything, and then we will leave with him taking command till I return." She spoke in her cold tone.

With Venom continuing to stare at her...he leans his head down slightly and says. " **W-...** I...understand." He spoke in a still semi-panic tone, before he feels Satsuki move her hand under his chin. Moving it to look back to her. "I want, both...of you to understand." She spoke, not only speaking to Rocky but to Venom as well.

"...We understand...our lady Satsuki." Venom spoke, as he leans closer to her till his face was near hers, with the Symbiote moving out of the way of his mouth and shifting everything back to normal...and Satsuki moves up to-

Suddenly Uzu voice is heard from down the hallway. "Hey, sorry to interrupt this little lovers thing going on but, WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE BODIES ON THE WALL!?"

 **Several more minutes later, after the 'bell' rang outside the school...**

Beatrice was giving a sigh as he watched several students leaving the school with them either hanging out in the yard or just studying up on something. He was seating far off at the field, away from everyone as he played with a knife in his hand. He was completely bored...Till his eyes catch on to the one person he was looking for. "There you are...And look who's here!" He mutters before racing off to them.

Ryuko was calmly walking next to the same girl she met this morning with the little thugs, who had a banana peel on her head as they were walking. "Ahh, why you dodge me like that?" The girl asked in a disappointed tone.

"Well that's what people do when weirdo's come flying at them." Ryuko replied calmly as she just kept walking. The girl gives a lend back as she pouted and said. "Ahhhhhh~, I was just trying to give my besties a hug."

"Your besties?" Ryuko replied as she kept walking on. "Yeah, we're desk neighbors now so we're total besties-" The girl was saying before suddenly Ryuko felt a two hands blocking her vision. "Guess wh-GAH!" Beatrice tried to say before Ryuko quickly grabbed him by his arms and throw him over her, and slammed him to the ground.

Her eyes widen as soon as she realize who she just threw. "Oh crap Beatrice!" Ryuko said, shocked as she helped him back up. "I'm sorry about that, what did we say about Rule #8!" Beatrice just gives a groan as he stood himself back up.

"Ugh...never sneak up behind you." Beatrice said as he rubbed his head. "Oh, who's this Ryuko?" The girl asked as she tilted her head a little as she look Beatrice up and down for a moment.

Beatrice then looks and sees the girl. "Oh, I remember you. The girl that was giving that little jerk a hustle, hahahaha. What's with the banana peel, is it strange hat day and no one told me again?" He says with a soft natured and playful style. "Nah, she just dodged out of the way when I went to give her a besties hug, and I fell into some garbage cans." She replies back as she took the banana off her head.

Beatrice gives a fake gasp at this. "Oh say it isn't so Ryuko, I thought we were the besties, oh how you wound me so, it feels as if my heart is bleeding the darkest red at this, as my either heart is crying out 'why, why my Beautiful Ryuko'...now I shall just lay here and...DIE. BAH!" He said as he was quickly on the floor, pretending to be dead with his tongue hanging out and all, even complete with holding a rose in his hands.

Ryuko gives a roll of her eyes at this. "Oh come on." She mutters while Mako begins to clap happily. "Wow, what a good actor!" Beatrice quickly jumps to his feet and gives a bow to the girl. "Thank you, thank you my lady."

He says with a proud tone, before handing her the rose he had. "My name is Beatrice Errore and any friend of my Beautiful Ryuko is a friend of mine...helps when they are a beauty themselves." He says as he looks up to her with a wink.

"Oh stop, you'll make be blush." The girl replies as she took the rose with smile. "My names Mako Mankanshoku, it's nice to meet you. Are you coming to this school too?" Mako asked happily as she shakes Beatrice hand excitedly.

Beatrice gives a small scoff at this. "School, hell nah. I don't do school, autodidact girls; self taught!" He says proudly with a smug look on his face. Ryuko gives a annoyed sigh at this. "Oh do you know why they gave a shut down on all the windows at the school?" Mako suddenly ask, getting Ryuko's attention again.

"Oh yeah...for some reason they had all the window shutters closed down." Ryuko said, remembering back in class when suddenly all the windows suddenly were blocked by metal barriers. "Teach stepped out for a second and came back in a while later, said something about an incident...you know anything about that Beatrice?" Ryuko ask, seeing Beatrice giving a...daydreaming look. The kind he'd have whenever he's remembering something he enjoys.

"I wouldn't have a guess." Beatrice replied as looked down for a second, away from the girls. "Still kinda of weird for a school to come with ready metal walls like that for their windows."

Ryuko grabs onto the strap of the large case she still held onto. "Yeah I couldn't agree more, hey Mako, can you tell us the deal with this place? Like who's the top dog around here and stuff." Mako gave a nod and replied.

"Sure it's- WHOA Look out RYUKO, BEATRICE BOW- BOW!" She cried out as she suddenly grabbed onto both Ryuko and Beatrice's by the back's of their necks and made them into a bowing position.

With the bowing and everything, suddenly Ryuko and Beatrice looked to see every single student out and about lined up next to them, in front of them, and behind them in two lines all the way to the school, making some kinda of path fit for a ruler.

Beatrice can even notice the look a fear that many of them had on.

 _ **Hmm...this just got more...weird...**_

Beatrice think to himself as he and Ryuko looked down the line of student's and saw a huge man walking down the set path. Beatrice nearly had to do a double-take at how big he was compare to the other students.

 _ **Oh my Symbiote, he looks like he eats smaller people for breakfast...and midgets for deserts.**_

"He looks like a big shot." Ryuko said as she crouches down to get a better look. Beatrice, just kept his bowing position, as he felt he saw enough. "Yeah, he's a three star." He could hear Mako replies as the large man walks pass them.

"Three star?" Ryuko asked, as Mako begins to explain. "Yep, that's Ira Gamagōri, the Disciplinary Committee Chairman. He's part of the student council. He's super Elite, three ranks above us no star students."

Beatrice sees Mako tell Ryuko this as he watches Gamagōri...and feels something...no...it wasn't him...his other felt it. With a simple weird running through Beatrice's mind for a moment.

 _ **...Pray.**_

He quickly snaps that thought from that, getting confuse at this for a second, at his own thoughts.

 _ **That's odd...felt like... instinct for a second. That I wanted to eat at least 30% of the guy...why 30? That's such an odd number.**_

He then hear Ryuko and Mako continue. "No star?" Ryuko says, with Mako continuing. "Ah-huh! The uniforms here have amazing powers, and I hear if you get one it's awesome! You get all like super human and stuff."

Beatrice turns to face Mako at this, rising an eyebrow to look at her as he mutters. "...wow...what a rip-off."

"They go from one star, all the way up to three star." Mako says as she counts up with her fingers to prove a point. "Huh...that's some uniform code then. What, who's that guy?" Ryuko said as she leans closer to the path, and her eyes widen as she sees who was also walking down the path.

Beatrice sees Ryuko's expresses but before he could turn around...till he feels...a very familiar feeling, a feeling that gives him a very...VERY large smile on his face.

Walking down the path, stopping at the bottom of the stairway, stood a tall man wearing a full black body armor, with several pouches and two guns on his thighs. The most noticeable features of his armor, being the black mask he wore with black bug-like eyes, with a white outline.

And the large Spider Emblem that was out his chest with its legs spread out around his body.

"That's Agent Venom, Lady Satsuki's main bodyguard. He's actually a nice guy, if you get to know him, he even helps out some of the other students here with tutoring classes regardless of their rank, but when he's angry you better look out...I heard he once ate someone's brains." Mako Whispered to Ryuko as they saw him give a stare at the students around him.

"Who's Lady Satsuki?" Ryuko asked as she takes a look up and down at the black 'spider-man'. "She's our Student council president, Satsuki Kiryūin, she's the one that hands out Goku uniforms based on the students' abilities."

She finished, looking to Ryuko who gave a semi-bored look on her face as she was in deep thought. "So what your saying is the Student council president is the top dog here." As Ryuko spoke, suddenly a gold glow began to shine, to which both Mako and Ryuko both turned to see, as a Beautiful girl began to walk the steps down.

"Yeah...and speak of the devil, that's Lady Satsuki." Mako said as they watched her walk down the steps, with her eyes closed, as if she was thinking to herself on something hard.

Ryuko didn't give a damn because she just stepped right off the line and stared are at her. With several gasp from the other students Ryuko spoke with her hands in her jacket's pockets. "Sorry to interrupt, but I hear that your queen bee at this school...if you are I got a question for ya." She says with a aggressive tone.

"How dare you, get her!" One of the students yelled before several at them leaped at Ryuko together...When ended with Ryuko just slapping them out of the way with her large case.

Seeing his chance, Beatrice just slips into the crowd...looking to actually disappearing in it.

 _ **Well, can't just be selfish and have all the fun. Let's let Ryuko have some fun, might get a good cat fight from it, and besides...This Satsuki is just the desert.**_

He thinks before looking back to 'Agent Venom', finding him standing cautiously on the stair-way.

 _ **YOU are the main course.**_

Beatrice watches in that quick motion of Ryuko swinging her case, that she opens it, and with a few spins she reveals that in side she had...half of the biggest pair of scissors he ever seen. "...what?" He spoke as he took a moment to realize at what he saw.

"No seriously, what?" He spoke as he hears several other students around him share in the confusion. "What are you gonna do, scissor her to death...actually that be kinda awesome." He muttered.

"That's the hugest Scissor blade I've ever seen!" Mako says with her hands on her cheek in amazement. "Yep...it's one half of a giant pair of scissors...And I've been looking over the place to find who has the other half." Ryuko said with a determine look in her eyes as she stared at Satsuki. "Hey pres...you okay? You look surprise to see this thing. Like maybe you've seen it before. You HAVE seen it before haven't you."

"...and what if I have?" She spoke in a cold tone. Beatrice watches as Venom takes a few steps back and leans close to her ear, whispering something there. Satsuki didn't take her eyes off Ryuko though as instead she stayed silent.

Ryuko eyes open in realization as Satsuki's word had sunken in, before the look of anger came back. "...you have seen it...You've got the other half of my scissors!" Ryuko shouted before she rushes to Satsuki.

Beatrice feels her smile grow, ready to see Ryuko destroy that smug look on that Satsuki's face...then he saw something heading towards her.

This was happening to fast. Ryuko was in the air, ready to stab at the Satsuki girl, and whatever was heading for her was gonna slam into her before she could even try to hit her mark...leaving Beatrice to just scream. "RYUKO, DODGE!"

"Wha-PHA!" Ryuko spitted out as she was hit by...a short bold midget with large- comically large -boxing gloves, saying words he couldn't even make out as he launched her straight into a large crowed of students that he just now realized all look exactly the same. Beatrice literally had rub his eyes to see if what he saw was true. "...okay I'm officially on drug." He mutters as he looked at the midget.

Satsuki and Agent Venom both stared down at the midget that knocked Ryuko away. "Fukuroda..." Satsuki called out to him with her sword, tight on her grip. And her other hand on Venom's shoulder...to most people it look like a normal gesture...but to Beatrice watching in the crowd...he saw it was her, holding him back.

"Yes...captain of the boxing club, Takaharu Fukuroda. I'll finish this insolent whence off...With your permission." The Midget, Fukuroda, said to introduce himself. Speaking in a very cocky manner.

Satsuki just continued to stare down at him as she replied. "She's yours."

Ryuko burst through the crowd, yelling at them to move it and get out of her way as she rushed at the boxing midget. Swinging her scissor blade at him...only for him to block it with his glove.

Making a ringing sound that causes both Beatrice and Venom to whence at for a moment.

"Is that glove made out of iron or something?" Ryuko asked as she took a step back...allowing Beatrice to see the bruise that was formed on her face...He shoves his hands in his pockets, trying to hold himself though.

If there is no thing he learn about Ryuko with the four times he met up with her...is that when she's really piss like she was right now, was to stay back and let her do it on her own.

And words couldn't express how much Beatrice hated that.

"Ha, don't you know a Goku Uniform when you see one." The Midget said, keep that damn tone that Beatrice was starting to hate REALLY fast...THROAT TEARING FAST.

"What, you're not even wearing a uniform." Ryuko said as held her hand along her blade's side. And then the Midget began to move into a rant about what his uniform was and how strong it is...Something Beatrice was too busy holding his anger to care about.

"I don't know what you're saying, but if they're that hard then I can stop pulling my punches." Ryuko said flipping her scissor, so that it was the blade side pointing outward.

This just pissed off the boxer. "You think I can't handle it?!" He shouted, before throwing his fist out...and proceed to give Ryuko a short...but ruthless beat down. As with one punch, it was like a Conga Line of fist, hitting Ryuko over and over again.

Rain began to fall as Beatrice watched a bruised and beaten Ryuko slammed to the floor."I was hoping you proved to be more amusing, but you have no idea how to properly wield your weapon." Satsuki spoke without a care as she began to walk off.

"Hold on..." Ryuko muttered out as she struggled to get up. "You better tell me what you know or els-" "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The boxer shouted as he used his gloves to lift himself and kicked Ryuko in the face with both his feet.

"No one speaks to Lady Satsuki that way, no one!" He spoke as Ryuko fell back to the ground.

"Confiscate her scissor blade." Satsuki spoke as she stopped again, with Venom nearby her watching on. The boxer looks to her and gives a obedient ' ma'am' before looking back to Ryuko finding her barley standing up and using her scissor blade to keep herself up. "No way...you'll never takes this away from me...NEVER!" She breaths out, panting for breath.

Trying her best to stay determine as the rain pour down on her. She goes to give a swing of her blade...but was stopped...as someone from behind grabbed onto her. She then feels a strong tug...and she was suddenly pulled into...Beatrice's waiting arm.

Her stares down at her for a moment, before he spoke. "Got to say...Not one of your best moments." He says with a small smile as he let's go off the blade and looks at his cut he receive from grabbing onto it with his bare hand, he didn't pay it much mind though as he looks back to Ryuko. "I mean, losing to this guy, come on. You got to be sooooo embarrassed right now, I'm not gonna let you live this down."

"Grrr...Just who do you think you are t-" "HEY!" The Boxer tried to speak but Beatrice shouted to interrupt him, leaving him slack jaw for a moment with Beatrice giving him a side glare as he continued. "I am talking...to my girlfriend...a girlfriend that I watch you beat the everlasting crap out of, so please give me a moment, before I unleash every about of unyielding rage on you to the point that you'll be begging me to drag you to the pities of hell just so you can have a break from my blood rage...anyway..."

He spoke in a calm, near emotionless tone, before returning to his amused one as he looks back to Ryuko. "Listen, why don't you get out of here okay, you're in no condition to fight; and you could get a cold being out here in the rain." He says as he pulls her up a little to her feet, and places the back of his bleeding hand to her head to get her temperature.

Ryuko tries to speaking, giving a small cough as she does. "I am...not your girlfriend." She manages to say as she goes back to her limp standing position. "And I am not just gonn-" She tries to say...but is stopped as Beatrice suddenly slaps his bleeding hand over her mouth.

She wanted to protest more, to scream out and rip his hand...but all determination in her fled as soon as she looked into to...those eyes. He stared at her like those of a fierce wild animal...she couldn't explain it...but it felt like a part of her wanted to...run, just from him...that he'll rip her open and devour her alive.

And seeing him lick his lips for a moment, wasn't helping.

"Now...Ryuko...who said I was giving you a choice here...but that's not fair is it...then here's one...run away now...or I'll throw you away like a piece of trash." He spoke and although it was in his usually playful tone...something was off. Ryuko almost wanted to puke as the notice the taste of blood in her mouth, but as she tried to pull away, she just found him still holding on her face before he spoke again...with his voice sounding...like two of him were talking at once as he eyes began to leer at her. " _ **Now don't make me hurt you now, I rather not make a face as pretty as yours bleed.**_ "

He then turns her to facing the exit, and gives her a light shove, to till her to move which she didn't hesitant in doing as she ran away, with her scissor blade in hand. "Ryuko...are you going home right now?" Beatrice here's Mako yell out as she runs for the exit.

The boxing midget was gonna go after her, before he stopped as he was grabbed by the back of his head and quickly slammed into the ground with a bone creaking cash, with him looking up finding a smiling Beatrice look down at him.

He quickly moves back to his feet and shouts at him. "How dare you interrupt and help that girl escape!" He shouted at Beatrice, who just kept his smile on. This angered Fukuroda to the point that he threw a punch at him with his large glove...only to become shock as he didn't even feel an impact.

And as he pulls his fist back to look...he found that Beatrice was missing. "What the-" "Pss!" He was interrupted as he looked to on top of his still raised glove...finding Beatrice crouching on top of it with his hands rested lazily on his knees.

Beatrice gave him a innocent smile, which only severed to piss of the boxer even further as he throw his fist around in a intent at throwing him off, with a small chuckle Beatrice kept on the glove, not even looking to be even slightly moved as Fukuroda threw his fist around.

This was interrupted as suddenly a scream was heard. "FUKURODA!" An Angered Gamagōri as he marched up to the boxer and Beatrice.

"How dare you allow someone that insulted Lady Satsuki to escape!" He shouted in rage.

 _ **Geez he's really big. Dude's a walking brick shithouse!**_

Beatrice thinks as he casual hops off the now scared boxer's glove, holding his hands in his pockets as he watches the show in front of him, even taking a moment to give a look to his 'goal'.

This 'Agent Venom', as he stood next to Satsuki still, watching as his hands were closed to fist. And even with the mask, the obvious look of anger was there.

"Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Gamagōri please! I would have bea-" SILENCE!" Fukuroda tried to reason for his failure, but it seemed that Gamagōri wouldn't have that. "You are to be sent to the Student council meeting room till further notice, UNDERSTOOD!?" He shouted to the boxer who gave a weak nod, before he looks to Beatrice.

"Hi there." Beatrice said in a friendly tone, as he began to notice the students being lead away...leaving him, and the 'people of power' here. As in the boxer, Gamagōri, Satsuki...and most importantly Venom. As he saw each of them staring directly at him.

Gamagōri then spoke. "You're no student here...Are you another person, seeking to insult Lady Satsuki!?" He asked in a threatening tone. To which Beatrice replied by holding one of his hands up and saying. "WHAT? No...no, what would I gain from that?"

He spoke innocently as he waved his hand, dismissively, before placing it back in his pocket. "I'm just an honest to god person here, I just came to this city recently and I'm looking for someone, that I have reason to believe is REALLY close. And then here I am, watching some poor cute girl getting a beating. What kind of man would I be NOT to step in?" He then gives a shrug as he takes both his hands from his pockets out. "I mean, I could be rude and NOT introduce myself to you, but after that little show that girl put up, it be SUPER insulting if I were to do such a thing, don't cha think?"

Gamagōri gave a low annoyed hum as he stared down at the red haired teen. It was true that the teen didn't look that he be much for trouble, as with the way he was dressed seemed to laid-back along with his attitude. "Hmm...well it's good to see that you have to manners, but we must ask that you come in for questioning concerning the girl that had just escaped." Gamagōri spoke, in a softer tone then before.

"Oh, I didn't mean to cause too much trouble. I'll help you out anyway I can, but first can I please have your name, just because of some little actions here or there, doesn't mean we shouldn't be polite." Beatrice said as he offer his hand to the giant.

Fukuroda then stepped up to speak, hoping to regain the elite four's favor. "Gamagōri please allow me to-"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" Gamagori shouts at the boxing captain, before looking to the red haired boy and grabs his offering hand to shake it. "...you're right, young man. My name is Ira Gamagōri."

Beatrice smile grew at this. "My names Beatrice Errore, nice to kill you." "It's good to meet yo-wait what-GAH!" Gamagōri tried to question, but was stopped though as his hand was crushed under the red haired boy's grip.

Before any normal person could react, Beatrice gives a flick of his other hand, releasing a knife from his sleeve and shots it straight for Gamagōri's neck...and if it weren't for Venom's quick thinking at shooting web at Gamagōri's back and quickly pulling him away from the psychopath, his neck would have been ripped open by the red haired teen.

Beatrice gives a chuckle as he watches Venom comes to Gamagōri's side, wrapping his hand in some webbing as a make-shift splint. "Hehehehe, whoa, that's a quick reaction time. I'm almost impressed that an old piece of shit like you could even see that coming." He said before his chuckling began to grow to full on laughter.

"Hahahahahaha! But come on, the innocent nice shake. You actually fell for it!" He laughed as he held his knife-less hand to his head. "Ohhh and here I am thinking you would actually be some kind of fun...and yet you fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book."

He then continued to laugh for a bit as Venom and Gamagōri watched on with an anger look coming from each of them. Gamagōri stood up and moved to rush forward, but was stopped by Venom as he grabbed on to his arm.

"Rest Gamagōri...I'll take care of this." Venom spoke as he took several steps forward, with Lady Satsuki coming to stand next to Gamagōri as she watches Venom take a step to the red haired boy.

"Oh, you're taking care of me, well I guess I can skip the appetizer and head to the main course after all." Beatrice said as his laugh turn lower in tone. "I got to say...finding you was not easy."

Venom's masked moved to a questioning look. "You were looking for me?" He spoke with his own low tone, as he moves to a more ready fighting position.

To which Beatrice just responded by keeping his relaxed stand. "Oh like you wouldn't believe...5 years...5 years I've been looking for you, probably would have done it sooner if I wasn't dicking around all the time." He said as he shrug, with his knife sliding back in his sleeve. He then pockets his hands...and begins to walk towards Venom in a casual way as he spoke.

"So...I heard that you're called 'Lady Satsuki's poison'. Her...Agent Venom, not gonna lie it's way better then the living poison in my opinion for a Symbiote. Hehehehe." He chuckled as he came closed to within arm reach of Venom, getting a better look at the shock look Venom held on his face. Beatrice had to hold back another chuckle as he stopped just a foot away from touching Venom's body. "Oh...shocked that I know about that? Come on now...why are you giving me that face? Don't you remember me?"

He spoke as he leaned in close, just under Venom face as they stared down at each other. And even with Venom towering over him by a whole foot...a look of fear was there on his mask. Then Beatrice spoke again, with his voice changing for a moment.

"It's me... _ **your offspring**_."

As soon as those words were said, suddenly a Venom was on the attack with a hard uppercut. The hit didn't land though as Beatrice simply leaned back from it, making the fist miss him. Venom knew this though and throw a hard punch at Beatrice gut.

The punch held enough force to push Beatrice back a few feet...but that was it as he simply just dusted his shirt after that. "Great, now I need to dry this, AND iron your stick of this shirt." Beatrice said as he pulled at his shirt and looked disgusted at it.

With his mask eyes becoming pure white, Venom takes out his pistols from his holsters and begins to shoot at the teen. It didn't do much to help as Beatrice just hopped to the side, making most of the bullets not even come close to him as his little hop, launch him around five feet away from the bullets.

With him just holding one bullet in his hand, between his index and middle finger. "Guns? Against our kind? Come on old man, I thought you knew were better than that?" He then flipped the bullet around his hand and flicked it with his thumb at Venom...where it whizzed by his head and hit the far walls of Honnōji academy, causing a brick size dent in it.

As Venom looked to the dent in shock Beatrice spoke. "Soooo, Let me guess your story...you're a failed reporter from New York that was about to kill yourself then the Symbiote came and saved you? No? How about a the son of a mob boss; no The Symbiote would have been left your ass by no- WHOA!"

He cried out as he dodge from a leaping Venom giving a downward punch, his fist breaking through the floor as he does. "He don't you have any manners, I'm talking here!" Beatrice said as he kicked Venom in the face, knocking him back a little. "Would you SHUT UP!" Venom screamed as he dropped his other pistol from his now clawed hand.

"Hey! Some of us need to keep the conversation going!" Beatrice shouts as he begins to dodge swings from Venom's newly formed claws.

With every swing and every dodge moving in such fast speeds that Gamagōri and Satsuki were both shocked at. Beatrice dodge each claw with ease and compete grace, almost as if he was moving to some soundless song in his head and was dancing to it.

' _ **You put the lime in the coconut and drink them both up, You put the lime in the coconut and drink them both up, You put the lime in the coconut and drink them both up-**_ '

Beatrice hummed in his head as he continued to dodge each swing, blocking or pushing aside any other move Venom would make as a punch, kick, stab, or any other. To any normal person it would seem like Venom had him on the run, as it looked like Venom was pushing him back with their constant moving around.

When really Beatrice was just busy trying to get that song out of his head.

"You ever had a song inyour head you couldn't get rid of?" Beatrice said as he continued to dodge with Venom looking to get more and more angry. " Would you shut up!" He shouted as he threw a hard punch at Beatrice, only for him to block it and leap away.

"Yeah I guess this is getting kinda boring. How about I get a turn to make this more fun?" He says as he creaks his knuckles. Before moving into a 'Bruce lee' style fighting position, complete with him giving little hops forward and back slightly. "Let's see how you can actually do against someone who can punch back. Ready? Round 2 now, put the lime in the coconut edition!"

Before Venom could even fully question what he said, suddenly Beatrice was on the attack with a running jump kick that Venom blocked. He then throws a punch at Beatrice that he leans to the side to dodge while giving a kick aimed to Venom's head.

The kick was blocked, before Venom need to dodge a hand to grab his head. Venom dodged this as well. But then just as he was about to give a punch back...Carnage leaped away, around twenty feet back as he takes out a pocket watch and looks at it.

"Well...would you look at the time. I guess it's enough to give Ryuko a chance to get far enough." He says smiling as he pockets his watch and turns around to walk away, before he stopped and threw his hand behind him, making it get tangled in a large wrap of black webbing that was shot at him.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Venom said in a annoyed tone, as he held on to the other hand of his webbing. Beatrice just gave a chuckle as he turn to face him. "Hehehe, come on old man. Like I want to finish you so soon." Just then his arm was completely wrapped in some red substance and busted out of the black webbing. "Ohh, it be too soon. Something that took 5 years can't be rushed like it's nothing. Hehehehehehe. You haven't suffer enough."

He then looks to Satsuki and Gamagōri, who starred on in shock at him and his red covered arm, with each word he spoke the red substance began to cover his body more and more. "The thing is, at first I couldn't care less for you guys...but you see...that girl your little boxer beat on like a punching bag...she's my Alice...and I'm here mad hatter... _ **SO white queen, let me ask you something...do you honestly think your gonna stop me from having my red queen take your fucking head off!?**_ "

As he reach the end of his sentence, his entire body was covered in it...and they all couldn't help but see...he looked like Venom...but...didn't.

The suit he wore was a mix of red and black. With it mainly being red, and the black part looking like veins all over his body. His hands and feet were clawed, looking shape enough to even cut through buildings like nothing. Tendrils were moving all along his body, both black and red, giving a wild and uncontrollable look to him.

Were he looked like Venom though...was his face. With his jagged white eyes, and his mouth with rows of black shape fangs.

He then turned around again and shot a tendril out of his wrist, before shooting himself up to over the wall he spoke.

" _ **Now don't you go running away now Venom...I want to show you what it means it witness true Carnage!**_ "

He then went over the wall, leaving Satsuki, Gamagōri, and Venom to stand in shock in the cold rain at what they had witness.

A second Symbiote.

 **(Well that was the 'carnage' chapter with episode 1.**

 **I just want to clear something a little just in case that when you see like normal bold sentences with no " on the front or back it's Venom's / Rocky's thoughts and when it's like Italic** _like so but also in_ _ **bold it's carnage's / Beatrice's thoughts.**_ **I wish it wasn't that way and I could actually use like red or something but oh well. I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review on what you think of Carnage / Beatrice. Just he's gonna show a lot in the second chapter as well...and get your Dio album's ready. You'll know why in the next one.)**


	5. Chapter 5

As the rain continued to pour down Honnōji academy, inside of the Student council room was the Boxing captain, Fukuroda, as he kneeled down in the bright room...currently getting a bamboo sword broken over his head.

"YOU...IDIOT!" Uzu shouted as the sword broke in his hand, looking down at him with anger. "I'm sorry sir." Fukuroda spoke, with a bit of pain in his tone.

In the other side of the room Satsuki sat in her throne-like seat, with her butler; Mitsuzō Soroi ;serving her tea as Gamagōri spoke. "You let her mock Lady Satsuki, you let her escape, AND YOU FAIL TO CONFISATE HER WEAPON AS ORDERED!" He screamed with his hands behind his back as he glared down at Fukuroda. "A MISTAKE MADE BY A CLUB YOU RUN IS YOUR MISTAKE SANAGEYAMA!"

He continued as Uzu replies. "YEAH, I KNOW!" As he walks to a fancy bench and let's himself fall back into it in a sitting position with his legs resting one over the other on the small table in front of him. "You think I've been punishing him for kicks here?!" Uzu says as he throws his broken hilt at Fukuroda's head.

"By the way...the Disciplinary Committee should have stepped in when she diss Lady Satsuki and that's your mistake." He says in a cocky tone as he gives a smirk, which only angered Gamagōri.

It was then that Fukuroda spoke. "Please forgive me, If that boy wasn't there I-" Gamagōri stopped him there though as he shouts. "YOUR ORDERS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE BOY THERE! BY NOT FOLLOWING ANY OF THESE ORDERS, YOU NOT ONLY INSULTED EVERYONE OF YOUR CLUB BUT OF ALL OF HONNOJI ACADEMY! THEN WHILE NOT ONLY YOU LET THE GIRL ESCAPE, YOU HAD SIMPLY STOOD THERE AND WATCH AS THAT BOY MADE A FOOL OF US ALL EVEN MORE!"

Satsuki watches this as she sips her tea in thought. Before her eyes trail to the far corner of the room, at her bodyguard as he sat along the wall, sticking to it with ease as he held his head in his hands while staring down to the floor.

She drowns out Gamagōri's shouts as she tries to answer the questions in her head. Of the second Symbiote and of the girl.

Meanwhile Gamagōri was still screaming at the tops of his lungs, as he held his bandaged hand with his healthy one behind his back. The memory of what had happened still fresh in his mind, as well as the embarrassment. "I HAVE HALF A MIND TO RIP THAT UNIFORM OFF OF YOU AND-" He was about to continue, but was stopped as a gunshot was heard through the room, getting everyone's attention as they look to the source.

"Gamagōri...just shut up." Venom spoke as he lets down the hand holding the now empty gun that was pointed at the celing, before he drops it to the floor. "I'm getting a getting a headache, and you losing what little cool you had, isn't helping."

Venom then lets himself down from the wall, and walks to the kneeling Fukuroda, who stare up at him in surprise. Venom then jab at the opening for the room that lead down the hallway with his thumb. "Your dismissed Fukuroda. Until further notice I want you on guard though, incase that boy comes back." He spoke in a tired tone, mentally exhausted with what had happened in the span of little over a hour.

Fukuroda moves to his feet. "T-thank you agent Venom, I promise that I-" " **I** **SAID BEAT IT!** " Venom shouted as his voiced change, and...a snarl with fangs grew on his face for a moment in his annoyance. Making Fukuroda not think twice into running out.

He then gives a tired sigh as he held his head in his hand, as he gave a wave to with his other. "Sing us a song later, Piano man." He said in mid-gesture, referring to the one-star student that was seating by a large piano, playing a song. The one-star stands up and gives a bow, before walking out of the room. "Make sure to tell the other two at the doorway to leave...this is a private conversation."

He stays silent for a moment as he hears the sound of them walking away.

He then takes a long deep breath, and looks to the others of the room. The Symbiote peels away from his face, showing a exhausted look Rocky under the it. "Okay...A lot just happen today, and I think we are in need of a moment to back up and talk about, what the actually fuck just happen a few minutes ago."

It was then that Inumuta spoke up as he was typing away at his laptop. "I found some Intel on the new girl. She's been starting fights at high schools at the eastern kanto region, at schools ruled by Honnōji academy..." He then turns to everyone else in the room, with a tilt of his glasses. "Apparently they were personal spats. That's why we never see reports."

"Well better than nothing I guess." Rocky says as he passed a hand through his hair. With Satsuki's voice speaking out. "Such negligence, inform our branches to keep an eye out for her." She said as she held the tea in her hand, staring at it for a moment.

"At once my lady...but there's something else I-" Inumuta tried to speak before he was interrupted by Nonon. "How shocking, the toad, the monkey, and the dog all screwed up big tip." She spoke as she was sitting in her own chair with stuffed animals on it, waving her conductor baton around, with a cocky grin. Before she looks up to Satsuki and ask. "Hey Lady Satsuki, you order that blade to be confiscated, is it something we should be that worried about?"

Rocky watches as Satsuki stops looking at her tea and spoke. "It's a weapons design to combat Goku uniforms." As the others each gave a shock sound, Rocky walked up the steps to be next to Satsuki.

"How does she have a weapon like that?" He hear Gamagōri ask, with him turning back to him and replying. "It's not as shocking as you would think, hell the Symbiote could be called the same thing in a way."

Satsuki then turns to Inumuta and ask. "What's her name?" Inumuta takes a moment to type at his laptop, before saying. "Ryuko Matoi, my lady." Satsuki was about to take another sip of her tea...but was stopped at that name.

"Matoi ehh...interesting." She said as gives a small smirk. Rocky then walks up to her and leans his face to hers. "Really...I guess it better had been. After all with you NOT LISTENING TO THE LARGE ALIEN WEARING BODYGUARD WHEN HE'S TELLING YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF DODGE and all, it is pretty freaking interesting." Rocky nearly yelled out to her face, before lean back to full height and turns around for a moment before suddenly turning back to her with a annoyed look.

"I'm so mad at you, I don't even know what to say! What the hell were you thinking young lady!?" He said as he pointed at Satsuki. While the Elite four, each gave a shared sigh. "Oh boy, there he goes in dad mode again." Uzu mutters out loudly as leans back in his seat.

"I do not have a dad mode...And take your damn feet off the table!" Rocky yells at him, before looking to a giggling Nonon. "Quit your giggling over or so help me I'm shooting you again Nonon,...and stop waving your baton around carelessly like that, you'll poke out her eye."

Nonon stopped his giggle and sets her baton down, as she pouted her cheeks. "See...dad mode- ahh!" Uzu tried to continue in a smug tone, but was stopped as suddenly some black webbing hits his feet, which were still on the table, before they and him in turn were pulled off of it and to the floor.

"Oww, you jerk!" Uzu replied as he moved back to his seat...expect he kept his foot off the table this time, and instead just crossed his arms.

 **Symbiote tells me to slap that smart mouth off of him, but I stop myself. Telling it, that doing that would imply there was actually something smart in him.**

Rocky thinks for a moment, before he gives a deep sigh. "Okay...back on topic...Inumuta, you were saying that there was something else before Nonon cut you off." He said as he walked to were Inumuta sat, standing next to him with his back leaning against the table.

Inumuta gave a nod and look back to his laptop, as he began typing something. Before stopping as he came across several documents of different...murders. "While I was looking for information on Ryuko Matoi...I found...I found that at one of the schools she been to had a 'thug' club." He says turning from the computer screen as he held a hand over his mouth for a moment.

Confusing Rocky for a moment, so he takes a look to the screen...finding crime scene photo's...of the most gruesome murders he's ever seen. Rocky jumps back, and staggers for a moment at what he saw. "Holy shit!" He nearly screams out as he stares at the image.

He hears Inumuta continues, but keeps his eyes on the screen, right on the pictures of bodies. "They...were just a small club, nothing worth any trouble. But...It seems that when Ryuko was there she had gotten into a fight with several of them...when a certain red headed boy suddenly appearing to help her."

Rocky's eyes snapped to him with a shocked look. "...hours later...during a club meeting...they were all attacked...and there were no survivors as...you can see." Inumuta speaks as stood up and walked next to Rocky and spoke to the others. "With what happened earlier with Ryuko Matoi appearing, the red haired boy, and...'Carnage rules'...I began digging an...what I found was...not pleasant."

His voice was low and gives a deep breath. "Wait...what are you going on about?" Uzu asked as he stood up from his seat, a concern look on his face.

Inumuta looks to the floor with a disgusted look on his face. "...I couldn't find much information on any 'Beatrice Errore' as he called himself...but 'carnage rules'...Has been a lot of those...'messages'." He spoke as he places his hand against his temple, taking a moment to take his glasses off as he rub at it.

"Murders left and right...a blooded trail...with no rhythm or reason through...several cities...in several countries. With the only reports being that...all that was left being that message...and the bodies of victims. And those that were alive...took their own lives soon after." Inumuta said as he looked to the others, with a sadden face.

"How come we didn't hear of this?!" Nonon said as she leaned to the edge of her own seat, with a semi-panicked look on her face. "Because it had nothing to do with us...until now." Inumuta answers her as he places his glasses back on.

Gamagōri gave a low growl as he brings his bandage hand to in front of him, giving it a glare. "Where you able to find any information on Beatrice...that he is he this Carnage?" Gamagōri spoke in a low tone, as Inumuta nodded his head. "I will repeat myself...I wasn't able to find any at all information on anyone named Beatrice Errore...but...with what you and Lady Satsuki told of us what you saw, and by what he did... That maybe correct."

"Which all leads to the major question in this room." Satsuki spoke up, before looking to Rocky...and seeing him at Inumuta's laptop...hitting from different photo to photo.

A look of complete horror on his face, with each picture as he begins to think to himself.

 **How many...how many innocent people did he slaughter? How many did he ignored as they begged for their lives? Why? Why would anyone do this!? This...this...**

He kept hitting, for the next image, on and on, seeing every single murder image of the bodies of the poor people that meet a cruel death.

"Carnage...pure Carnage..." Rocky muttered as he clicked on. He calls out for his Symbiote to speak to him...but the Symbiote just kept quiet, either by disgust or shame, Rocky didn't know.

It wasn't till Satsuki spoke out his name that that Rocky turned to the others with a shock look, as he was snapped from his thoughts. "W-what, what!?" He cried out with widen eyes as he quickly turns around to everyone else. "Oh...sorry."

He says as he leans back on the table again. "Um...did you say something?" He raises a hand to his neck and creaks at it a little.

"We were asking you of Beatrice...and his Symbiote." Satsuki spoke as she stared on at him. "We had thought that there was only one of your kind here." Rocky gives a small scuff at that and he lets his hand down.

"Yeah...so did I." He replied as he takes a deep breath before continuing. "...Okay...The Symbiote that you saw, was...Venom's child." A collected sound of confusion came from the Elite four at this. "Yeah...he's a dad, didn't bother even telling me for a while but he is...during the whole coming to earth thing, Venom thrown it's spawn off the rock they were falling in, trying to save itself as the rock was burning up at entry."

"Whoa-whoa, why would it do that to its own-" Uzu tried to say but Rocky held a hand up to silence him. "It's not like that...For a Symbiote...the Relationship between their parent and child, at least with their long tradition, is usually cold and, if need be, downright hostile to each other. Any other way for them is beyond comprehension."

Rocky then pulls his hands up holding them to chest-level as he stares at his Symbiote covered arms. "Hehe...Love? Between a father and child as Symbiote's...that's creepy...perverse...unsymbiotic." He spoke in a depressed tone, before giving a dry chuckle.

Satsuki places her tea on a plate before handing it to Mitsuzō, as she stood up from her throne and walked to Rocky, a look of concern in her eyes. "Rocky...are you well?" She spoke softly as she step towards him.

"Well...hehehe...no...not even close." Rocky replied as he looked to her, with a sad smile. "It's funny, in some sick way...it's a child...a freaking kid. The Symbiote said it gave birth to Carnage...very soon before it came to earth. So that means the Symbiote is just five years old...a little kid, hehehe...a mass murdering little kid. And with Venom being on me...that kinda makes me it's dad too." He gives another sigh, before walking to a wall and leaning on it.

Satsuki calls out to him. "Rocky...what's gotten into you?" She says with confusion as she watches Rocky just cross his arms. "Oh nothing...just taking it all in." He spoke as he looked back to her.

"...His spawn, Carnage...I can feel it's presence...it's moving through the city now...probably to find that girl. If we're gonna fight it again...we need a plan." Rocky spoke, in his sad tone as Satsuki looked to the others in the room.

"That is something we could all agree on. Find anyone that has interacted with the girl...We need to reclaim her scissor blade and lore her here somehow...be warn though, Carnage may follow soon after." She ordered to them, with the Elite four all standing together and each bowing as they gave a 'yes Lady Satsuki' before leaving.

Leaving Satsuki to give a sigh, as she looks to Mitsuzō, who just stood by her throne with his stoic face. "Would it be too fitting to ask, what else may possibly go wrong?" Satsuki asked as she grabbed her sword the rested on a stand.

"I believe that would be so, My Lady." He replies back to her as he gives a bow, before suddenly a ringing sound was heard. Coming from a nearby phone that was in the room, with a machine.

Mitsuzō moves to pick it up, but Satsuki stops him. "Just allow it to go to voicemail, we are still in need to think of a solution with Ryuko Matoi and this Beatrice and Carnage. No distractions are needed." She says as she begins to walk to Rocky, finding that he was seating down on the floor holding his head in his hands with his knees up to his chest.

She moves down to her knees, right next to him. Placing her sword at her side and was about to open her mouth to speak...when the 'beep' of the machine for the phone was heard.

...and Rocky's mother voice was heard.

"Rocky, it's mom. I hope you're well." She spoke, though...unlike normal. When Satsuki meet Rocky's family, she found to the woman to be usually happy though a bit submissive. Now...she seemed...sadden and worried.

Satsuki was about to stand up to get it...but was stopped as Rocky placed a hand to her shoulder. She looked to him and saw him shaking his head as he stood up and walked to the phone as his mother spoke.

"I know how busy you are with Satsuki, being a tutor at her school and all but um...You've been on my mind..."

 **Her tone is Nervous...something is wrong. I know it is...Ellie...no, she would sound more panic.**

He thinks as his mother continues. "I'm calling because...I haven't seen your father...not for a few days." Rocky stopped walking for a moment.

 **Of course...of fucking course.**

The words move through his mind as Venom, crawls up and covers his face in the mask. His black bug eyes stared at the phone as he began to walk to it. "...He'd been coming home drunk. Acting like he used to...now he's gone...call me if you've seen hi-"

The machine didn't get the rest of the message...as Venom slams his arm down at it. Breaking through the table that held it, Venom began stomping on it the broken bits of table and what was left of the machine...doing this for a few minutes as he was screaming out more curses then an angry antsy teen.

After he finally stopped and calmed down, Venom takes a moment to give a deep breath, before turning his head to Satsuki."...So...what else may possibly go wrong...I believe those were your words exactly. There's three rules of life that I follow Satsuki." He says as he returns to where he was before the message, holding his head in one hand while keeping his mask on.

Satsuki was about to speak but he raises a hand with a single finger extended up. "One - Never kill anyone. Two - Always protect your friends and family. And three -...Never say, NO MATTER HOW YOU PHRASE IT, What could possibly go wrong, trust me if comic books, and life, has ever taught me anything...is that everything could go wrong but for some reason the universe likes to be a extra dick about it whenever someone says that phrase."

With each listing he held up another finger with each number listing, before looking to her with his mask giving a questioning expression. "I don't really know why it happens but that's beside the point, so Satsuki please I like you to follow at least two of those three things." He says as he threw his arm around in a gesture.

Giving a roll of her eyes Satsuki looks to Mitsuzō, to which he silently gave a nod before leaving the room silently, allowing Satsuki to look back to Venom as he was in the middle of holding his gun out, reloading it. "I need to get some bigger guns. Symbiote tells me that 10mm bullet is the equivalent to a pebble to Symbiotes. Maybe a high powered rifle would get the job done?"

He says as he holds the gun up aiming down across the room with it. "Got to be some big caliber though." Satsuki kept her kneeling position as she stayed silent for a moment longer as she looked at his mask, watching as its eyes stared at the gun.

"...Rocky...it's not your fault." She spoke before bringing her hand on his shoulder, shocking Venom as jolted a bit at her touch. "W-what!? What makes you think I'm blaming myself for anything!?" He said in a semi-panic tone, placing his gun back in his holster he turns himself to her.

Satsuki just stared back at him with a annoyed look. "I don't know, why don't you tell me." She replied as tighten her grip on his shoulder.

Venom kept quiet at that though as he just looks back to the ground. "...maybe it's cause I should gone out looking for him? I...I felt him Satsuki...I felt him enter the city limits." He looks down, as his eyes shift to pure white and his Spider emblem moved to hug around his chest. "He killed people, normal everyday people just a few hours ago...and for what? To make a sign that pretty much says 'Hey I'm here' I mean...my god...in the year that I've had this Symbiote...how many people in this year alone did he murder?"

"It's not your fault-" Satsuki tried to reason with him, as she gently place a hand under his chin making him look to her, only to be met with jagged white eyes, and a mouth with a large tongue hanging out with rows of sharp teeth.

" **You don't understand! WE created Carnage!** " He shouted as his voice changed to his more 'venom' tone. " **We are responsible for the evils he's committed!** " Venom shouted before slamming his fist to the wall he was leaning on, easily causing a large dent in it.

" **Beatrice is our dark side! A distorted version or EVERYTHING we believe in! We should have gone looking for her! We should have stopped her!** " Venom was nearly screaming as he gave another punch through the wall, breaking through this time and allowing him and Satsuki to see the bright cloudy day out, clear of rain.

Satsuki stood up in shock for a moment as she watch Venom pant for breath, returning back to normal, but keeping the spider emblem the same. And she lets his words run through her head.

The words of 'We', 'our', and finally and most confusing...'her'.

She then looks back to Venom and finds him seating down again, hanging his legs out on the edge of the huge hole he made. She kneeled by his side again and ask. "...Rocky...are you talking about...your dark side...your responsibility...or are you talking about Venom's?"

Venom looks to her for a moment and sighs as he looks to the ground floor hundreds of feet below him. "I really have no idea anymore." He says in his normal voice...before he feels Satsuki's hand on his face again, this time on his cheek as she pushes his head to face her.

"Then we work on something else. We'll focus on Carnage later...he maybe the bigger threat, but we cannot forget the smaller one as well, especially if they are working together." Satsuki said, no doubt talking about the other problem they had.

"We are ill-equipped to fight Carnage, at least for now. Ryuko Matoi comes first. And I have come up with a plan that is sure to draw her out." Satsuki said as she stood up, grabbing her sword from the ground as she does, while offering a hand to Venom to help him up.

Venom takes her hand and moves to his feet, not letting go, as he ask. "You do huh...what is it?"

Satsuki just tightens her hold on his hand, as she gives a small smile. "You're not gonna like it."

 _ **An hour later, in the afternoon...**_

"You're right...I don't like it." Venom spoke as he stood right next to Satsuki with his hand over his forehead. "Though for the life of me, I can't understand why." He says in full sacrum.

Down in the middle of the field at the front of Honnōji academy, was a large crowd of Students and in the middle of that crowd was a...boxing ring with chains instead of ropes. Were Fukuroda and Uzu stood, with the last person the Scissor girl was with...that being Mako Mankanshoku.

Venom turns and just sees the smirk that Satsuki was giving him. To which Venom gives a sigh and leaps forward, off the tower. "Man the shit I put up with." He says ignoring the feeling of wind and gravity as he was quickly falling to the ground, before shooting a web to the ring and pulling himself there, hitting his landing perfectly.

"Ahhh- oh hi Mister Venom." Mako cried out in shock before realizing it was her old Tutor. "Hello Mako, doing good in your algebra I hope." Venom says trying to cut some fear from her. Then he remembered he was talking to Mako. "Of course not, but damn if I'm trying." She replies with a smile. "Good for you Mako...Okay, who was the genius that thought this whole 'boxing' thing up...I want to say Fukuroda but that be way to easy." Venom said looking at a smug Uzu.

He gives a shrug and says. "Hey man, I only did half the work. Fukuroda here was the one that was more than willing to get this show on the road." Uzu said as he gestured around him with Venom giving a small nod.

"Yeah sure...Fukuroda...come here for a second." Venom said, calling the small boxer over to which the midget did hesitantly.

Venom then place an arm over his shoulder and force Fukuroda to turn around with him. "Okay buddy I know that Lady Satsuki told you that you can pretty much do what you want and seriously I don't care how you chose to deal with that girl when she shows up. But Mako is off limits...understand. She's just a nice young girl that doesn't even have a Goku uniform to protect herself so I'm expecting not even a paper cut on her after this...and if not..."

Venom whispered in Fukuroda's ear, before taking his arm off Fukuroda's shoulders and grabbing his chin with his free clawed hand. Venom gives a low growl as he hears Fukuroda give a low whimper of fear.

 **He's a afraid...good.**

"Shut up." Venom spoke harshly and out loud for all to hear, making the small boxer nearly wet himself as he does. "Listen to me! If you fail this little thing I told you... " He said tightening his hold on Fukuroda's chin.

"P-please, Agent Venom I-" He tried to speak but was stopped as a black tendril covers his eyes from Venom's wrist. " **I'M GONNA TURN YOUR SKULL INSIDE OUT WITHOUT EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT. AND THEN DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'D DO?** "

Venom spoke in a loud threatening 'venom' voice, with his armor shifting to look more monstrous. The whole crowd around the ring was quiet in fear of the monster that stood in it.

Even Uzu and Mako were taken aback.

" **I WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!"** Venom shouted as his eyes were pure white and jagged, with his mouth out in rows of teeth sliding his elongated tongue on the side of Fukuroda's head. Hearing his whimpers and feeling him shaking like mad, gave Rocky a smile behind his mask.

So he decided it was time to finish up. " **Do not even think of running away, you'll never get far enough, you'll never get help...I'm gonna be on the look-out for you...ALWAYS...no matter where you hide, I will find you...I've got your scent...and when I catch you...** " He spoke in Fukuroda's ear, before suddenly turning back to normal and walking passed him to Uzu.

"I'm pretty sure you got it by now." Venom spoke in a casual way as he walks to Uzu, who was staring at him in horror. "...what?" Venom ask with a shrug.

Uzu just blinked in surprise, shaking his head for a moment he asked. "Those rumors of you eating brains are true!?" Venom just roll his eyes under his mask as he crosses his arms and whispers. "No you idiot. I was just making him scared. For crying out loud, I'M the one that started that rumor!"

Uzu gave an look of realization, before he burst into laughter. "Hahahahahaha, Geez Venom. You nearly made the poor guy make a mess in the middle of the ring. Go a little easy on your threats!" Uzu said, though was just saying it loudly for other people to here.

"I'm not making a Threat for him. I'm telling him what would happen, simple as that." Venom replied playing his role in the show he was giving, before leaping up one of the corners of the ring and standing on it perfectly. "Don't fuck this up." He says, before 'disappearing' in the wind, freaking out several more of the students.

When really he was still just standing on the corner, camouflaging to his surroundings as he scanned the crowd, looking for a certain red head in it.

 **Nothing...wait, I can't sense him anymore...either he's gone out of this,...whatever this feeling is called, range...or he can hide himself...oh shit, he probably can.**

Venom thinks as he watches Fukuroda walk back to Uzu with him handing the boxer a microphone. After a few small words, that Venom weren't paying attention to, Fukuroda turned to the front of the school gate and shouted into the Mic.

"Hey new girl! You listening?!" He shouted to the mic, that broadcasted his voice through the rest of the city for all to hear. "An hour from now we're gonna execute your little friend, she's an accessory to your crime of treason against Honnōji academy, if you want to save her life quit hiding like a coward; SHOW YOURSELF!"

Venom holds his hands to his ears from Fukuroda's high pitch yell at the end. Regretting not webbing the boxer's mouth when he had the chance. He then looks back up to Satsuki, standing with the rest of the Elite four as they were all staring down at the ring at the highest point of Honnōji Academy.

He decided to drown out the voices of Uzu and Fukuroda as he thinks back to when Satsuki's plan...although he hated it in all honesty, it was out of his hand really. Satsuki told him that this would be one of the best ways to drag the girl out from hiding on their terms.

As well as maybe lure Carnage out with her.

And while he can see the reasoning behind all that...inside he could hear the Symbiote yelling at him how many ways this could end badly.

All of which involving him dying.

 **Yeah...not like I don't know that.**

Suddenly he notice Mako was speaking to herself. "Oh man, oh man, this is bad everyone at school is gonna see my underwear now! I should have warn my sexy panties today."

 **...Wow, that actually shut you up?**

Rocky thinks as the Symbiote then suddenly stops all its noise after hearing Mako's words. Before hearing it ask him a question.

 **No she isn't mentally handicap, she's just...Mako...yes that is the best explanation.**

As Rocky was having his exchange with Venom in his mind, he then hears Fukuroda say. "Bring out the vat!" And then notices a student roll in...a huge vat of boiling water.

As the crowd gave a sound of awe, Fukuroda shows what will happen to someone if they enter the vat, using a shrimp as example, revealing that it was oil instead of water.

Venom looks to Satsuki again, though knowing she couldn't see him, still threw his arms out in confusion. He trusted Satsuki, no doubt he'll never question her on a lot of things.

But as her plan went...was pretty much allowing Fukuroda to do nearly what he wanted...he was now questioning a lot of things here.

Giving a sigh he then hears Mako cry out. "Naaaaa! If you guys dip me in the oil everyone's gonna see right through my uniform! This is bad, this is so not good!" Venom just holds his head in his hand for a moment, trying to hold the urge to chuckle at Mako's lack of worry about her own life.

Suddenly a cloaked figure leaps from the crowd and rushes to the stage, using several other students as stepping stones. Seeing the scissor blade in hand gave Venom a small smile under his mask, as he watches the cloaked figure free Mako with her blade.

Several other students dive at them, trying to grab them, only for the figure to grab Mako and leap out of the way, making the students land in the oil and coming out looking like living fried food.

 **HA...Not a bad reaction time girl...but where is Carnage?**

He thinks as he looks on, trying for find some trace of his son.

 **On the other side of the ring, opposite to Venom...**

Carnage was close...Very close...as in standing on the other side of the ring close, on top of his own Corner buckle.

 _ **I really am wondering just what are you thinking of old man? Are you scared that you don't know where I am? That I maybe left town? That I'm right by you?**_

Carnage thinks with a smile he crouches down, and rested his forearms on his lap, using his Symbiote to hide himself exactly like Venom was. As he looked to where his 'Father' was hiding, he was also looking at Ryuko as she landed on her feet with Mako in her arms.

"So new girl, we met again." Fukuroda said, still holding his mike as he stared at the hooded girl. "Using a hostage to get me here is pretty low. You want to fight so bad? Well here I am so let's duke it out one on one." The hooded Ryuko said as placed Mako on her feet and held her scissor blade at the ready.

"You're not in the club but I can make a expectation today, GET READY!" Fukuroda spoke as Mako calmly made her way out of the ring.

With a traditional ring of a bell, and a skimpy dress girl holding a 'round 1' sign, The fight then began. Fukuroda began with using his Goku uniform's power, to lay the numerous amounts of strikes to Ryuko, just like before, using the sides of the rings to ricocheted each of the hits back to her again.

The Younger Symbiote host had to cover his ears at Fukuroda's screaming about his attack.

 _ **God does he ever shut the fuck up?!**_

He thinks as he watches Ryuko getting hit again and again...but find that she wasn't even flinching or even seeming to be effected by the hits, expect for her cloak.

Fukuroda then moves for a finishing blow, his right large fist aimed right for Ryuko, as he spun like a drill. Carnage got ready to leap forward, to help but as soon as the drill-fist connected, Ryuko's cloak ripped to shed's...showing her blocking the hit with her blade...and more importantly her outfit.

To describe what she was wearing...could probably be said to be...the most revealing outfit Carnage had ever seen...and he's watched a lot of Anime so that's saying something.

" _ **God...it's Carnage...THANK YOU!**_ " Carnage muttered to himself as he watches that he wasn't the only kind of person with this reaction as the crowd as well or Fukuroda couldn't believe it.

 _ **PLEASE someone tell me she's gonna wear THAT more often!**_

He thinks as he watches her continue the fight, he was continually dumbstruck by Ryuko's outfit. Even as Fukuroda reveal his Goku's uniforms full power and goes to for ultimate attack...He had to hold back a cheer of amazement...as Fukuroda's glove shatters on contact with Ryuko's outfit.

"W-what the hell!?" Fukuroda's yips as he looks to his destroyed glove. "Looks like your gloves not the only thing that turns to steel, so does my outfit!" Ryuko says as she stood proudly as Fukuroda panic and tried throwing wild hits all over her body in vain.

While she merely stood there and took each of them effortlessly.

"Geez you call those punches...Cause I'm not feeling anything!" Ryuko cried out, annoyed at the hits at her body.

 _ **Hahahahahah, GO RYUKO GO!**_

Carnage cheers in his mind as the rest of the fight...wasn't even a fight as Ryuko began to fight back, dodging Fukuroda's hits and going in for her own attacks. "LEFT JAB...AND A RIGHT HOOK, AND NOW AN UPPER CUT!" Carnage hears Ryuko cried out with each strike with her blade, using it to beat on the guy instead of cutting him.

 _ **IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!**_

He cries in his mind as Ryuko gives the final strike...tearing apart all the clothing the bold midget had, making him flipping naked in the air.

 _ **That isn't.**_

He quickly thinks, with any amount of his enjoyment suddenly ending, before regaining it again as Ryuko hits the naked boxer as he was falling. In a way that would make any professional batter proud she sends him flying straight at the top of the highest part of the school, right at the Satsuki girl.

Amazing him as he watch several one students, as well as that large guy whose hand he broken with two other people block the shot, only for some blood to touch their leader's cheek.

"Ah...how dare you-" The one with the bamboo sword on his back cried out, as he tried to moved to get into the ring, before Satsuki spoke up. "Stand down." She called loudly as stared down as his Ryuko.

Carnage couldn't help it anymore...he chuckled. A quiet low chuckle as Satsuki continued. "New girl...where did you get your hands on that outfit?" She asked, in doing so Carnage looks back to Ryuko watching her kick the beaten up Microphone in her hand as she spoke.

"I got it from my father." She spoke with anger in her tone. Hearing Satsuki ask 'really' Ryuko continues. "Yeah really..."

She then raises her blade up. "And are you seeing this scissor blade, it was left behind by the same scumbag that killed him! And now...your gonna tell me who this belongs too...Satsuki...Kiryūin!" She shouts as best she could with all her determination.

"...Ryuko Matoi is your name right? Interesting...then you must be Isshin Matoi's daughter...In that case." Satsuki spoke in a cold tone. This looked to anger Ryuko even more...but before she could speak...someone else already did.

"Hey...Kid." Ryuko took a step back as suddenly Venom turn visible right in front of her, with a gun pointed right in her face. "Calm down would you? You're giving all that talk and yet, you're in no condition to fight yourself."

Ryuko gripped her scissor blade in both hands. "What the hell...I don't know what you're talking about cause I can still fig-" She tried to say as she moves to raise her blade, but falls down to one knee as if she just realized it herself what was wrong, shocking Carnage.

It was then Carnage saw how much sweat she was giving off, along with some kind of steam coming from her outfit.

"Ehhh...You said you wanted blood, you getting full now?" She said after a moment, confusing both Carnage and Venom...till they both noticed something...the eye on her left shoulder of her outfit moved.

It was alive...like their Symbiotes. "Why didn't you say that before!?" Ryuko then suddenly says as she tries to stand up. "What...what's wrong with you Senketsu? What the hell are you freaking out about from this guy? What do you mean you don't know!?"

"Mmmph...another rip off, listen some advise...don't talk to your partner out in the open like that. Makes you look kinda like a nut job, then again the outfit you're wearing kinda helps that." Venom spoke as he moves his pistol back in its holster.

"Lookkid, I'm not gonna fight you, at least not like the way you are now wi-" He tried to speak before suddenly...

" _ **Then it's a good thing she's not your opponent.**_ " Carnage yells out, before making himself visible and shooting two red tendrils out of his wrist, hit the two ring post to Venom and Ryuko's right. " _ **AWESOME CATCHPHRASE!"**_ Carnage screams as he pulls himself with all his might, sending him flying right at Venom before slamming two feet at his head, knocking the older Symbiote hard to the ground.

Ryuko's eyes widen as she sees a red more monstrous looking Venom in front of her. " _ **Hahaha OH YEAH, right in your stupid face!**_ " Carnage says as he landed to his feet and the red tendrils moves back to his wrist. "W...what the fuck?!" Ryuko says shocked as she just realize what just happened.

" _ **Hehehehe**_ _**I hoped we run into you again, Ryuko.**_ " Carnage says as he turns to Ryuko. "Um...you know me?!" Ryuko said in a slight freaked out way as she stared up and down at the red monster before her in confusion, before it peels away its face, revealing the smiling face of Beatrice.

"Hiiiiiii!" He says happily as he sees Ryuko's shocked face, while talking in an actually normal voice, before suddenly he throws a arm up, blocking a strand of thick webbing from a standing Venom. " Oh come on old man, you got to do better than that if you want to surprise your spaw- Ahh!" Carnage cried out as he shot a red tendril to Venom's chest only for him to grab it and pull at it, throwing him to one of the corners of the ring.

 **"** You might have my Symbiote's spawn, but that won't keep us from destroying you! **"** Venom said as he rushed to the down Carnage.

Beatrice just gives a small scuff as his Symbiote cover's his face. " _ **I like to see you try, you old bastard!**_ " He shouts as he raised his hand and several red spikes shot from his finger tips.

Venom leaps over them and falls down in a roll, before moving back to a kneeling crouch and shooting part of his Symbiote out with both of his arm at Carnage, hitting him at his chest to knock him to the chains of the ring.

" _ **That was good, for an old guy.**_ " Carnage mutters, before he leaps back to Venom. The red tendrils along his body moving wildly as his right hand literally shots out in a large tendril aimed for Venom's head.

The Black Symbiote blocks the hit only to receive a hard gut punch from it instead. " _ **This is the family feud you wanted, Daddy-o?! Carnage versus Venom, One-on-one...HAND-TO-HAND?!**_ " Carnage says as the red tendril then wrapped around Venom's neck and throw him high in the air before slamming him down, a large smile coming to Carnage's face as he hears Venom's cries of pain.

Carnage then looks back to Ryuko. " _ **Listen not that I don't like that you're here, but you should seriously get going. Just don't go running off like last time, I was really worried for a second.**_ " He says with a sincere tone as he peels away his Symbiote face to show him giving a relief smile.

The still shocked Ryuko just stared back at him for a moment. "Beatrice...what the he-LOOK OUT!" Ryuko cried out making Beatrice turn to look at Venom...and nearly getting his entire face ripped clean off from Venom's shape claws.

"ARRGH, CHEAP SHOT!" He cried out as he took several steps back, holding his face as he was badly cut across it. The red tendrils around his body shooting out, for Venom making him leap back and using his guns to shoot at them, destroying them as they got near.

 _ **Up the tower with Satsuki...**_

"Lady Satsuki, shouldn't we help him!?" Gamagōri spoke as he, Inumuta, and Nonon stood behind Satsuki as they watch the battle down below. Satsuki just watched on silently for a moment with her sword in hand.

"...No. That was the deal I had to make with Venom. In order to make sure that he will follow our plans with the new girl, I promise him that no students must get involve with him and Beatrice without his say so." She spoke in a calm tone, as she looks down watching Venom as dodged an axe shaped tendril aimed down at him.

Nonon voice spoke up at that. "Why would he say that!?"

Satsuki looks to Uzu commanding people to run away from the fight, as she replies. "Because...they don't wish for us to be harm because of their mistake."

 _ **Back at the ring, with Venom...**_

 **Damn...I'm gonna run low on ammo at this point.**

Venom thinks as he ducks under a spike tip tendril and shoots at it. Watching as the tendril becomes stunned at the hit yet again, and moves around dizzily before returning to attack him.

As he continued to dodge, he notice that Ryuko came to Carnage's side. "Beatrice, are you okay?!" She said in full concern, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine! Damn black silly putty over here just nearly clean my face off." Carnage said, before taking his hand away show that his face was ripped open, showing muscle and bits of his skull. "But aside for that, get out...stop worrying about me and get going...I'll make one hell of a distraction!" He says as his Symbiote heals his face, in mere seconds.

Making Venom's eyes widen in shock, as Carnage Symbiote quickly covers his face. " _ **Well I'd hate to cut this short and all, you know how it is...girlfriend just got a sexy new dress code, that I can't wait to stare at, and I got shows to catch up on, But enough about me, let's kill YOU!**_ " He shouts before Carnage leaps again on Venom, grabbing him by his face and slamming him into the ground.

Venom cried out, as he quickly tries to get back up, only to be grabbed by the back of his head and thrown to the ring corner, causing it to nearly break from the force of the throw alone.

" _ **Come on old man, don't tell me that's all you got!?**_ " Carnage yells as he rushes to the recovering Venom and began to give out high speed punches along his chest, face, and stomach; each one making Venom feel his bones cry out as his very bones were shaking with each strike.

" _ **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! HA!**_ " Carnage cries out with each strike, before he finishes with a single short punch to his Symbiote father, causing him to break through the ring post and flying off the ring.

Venom groans out in pant as he rolls on his back panting for breath, with it literally getting beaten out of him, before suddenly...

" _ **ZA WARUDO!**_ " Carnage screams out as he leaps on top of the chains of the ring , standing on them perfectly as his tendrils each all pointed to the down Symbiote. " _ **TOKI WO TOMARE!**_ " He then began shooting hundreds of red spikes at Venom, Many of which were blocked as Venom quickly moved to a kneeling position and used his Symbiote to form a large shield with his forearm. But few still managed to stab into him.

Carnage then jumps up and down on the ropes before bouncing upward...very high... so high he disappeared from sight. " _ **WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_ " He cried out as he flew up.

Giving Venom a moment to breath as he made the Symbiote reform the shield into his body, grabbing at the spikes that hit him and ripping them out. He just barely manage to see Ryuko, race out with her blade in hand, before suddenly hearing...

" _ **RODORORA DA!**_ "

And looks up to seeing...Carnage with a bulldozer LITERALLY in his hands right on top of Venom. "Oh come on-" Venom manages to mutter before getting crushed under the bulldozer. " _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!**_ " Carnage laughs before he begins to beat down on the bulldozer with the same speed filled punches as before... until he shouts. " _ **BUTO GURE OOOOO!**_ "

And with a finally fist slamming into the machine he leaps away as it explodes. " _ **Ohhhhhh~ I'm a little disappointed, maybe that was a little bit too much. Oh well can't say I'm not gonna argue with results.**_ " Carnage said with chuckle at the end as he stared at the burning wreck that was once a random bulldozer.

Before suddenly noticing that Venom was indeed alive, standing several feet away from the fire, as he was gasping for breath. His Symbiote quickly moving to cover him as it seemed...in tatters for a moment, showing large sections of himself under it, like his skin and hair, mainly for his upper body as the Symbiote tries to cover it, at a slow pace.

" _ **Jealous old man?**_ " Carnage ask as he walks up and picks his father up by his neck and slamming him into the ground. " _ **Feeling...inept...impotent...WEAK?!**_ " Carnage said before he gives a hard kick to Venom's stomach, knocking him several feet away before Carnage sends a tendril out to grab him and bring him back, for him to knock him into the floor with a strong punch.

 **He's right...I know it...**

Rocky thinks as Carnage begins to stomp on his beaten form, laughing as he does.

 **Carnage is PURE...wild, unhindered by so much as a shred of Humanity...My Symbiote though, is...CRIPPLED. It's scared...scared because of me.**

" _ **You know...at first I didn't believe it honestly. But then again seeing you like this...A slave to the fat cats and pigs of some corporation...it makes me want to throw up whoever I had for lunch.**_ " Carnage said as he reforms his long claws and stab into Venom's back, causing Rocky to scream in pain.

 **Symbiote tells me to stop...to stop holding back. And if I want to stop Carnage...then I...have to think like Carnage.**

Venom thinks as he moves to a his hands and knees, before being forced down so that he was leaning on one elbow as Carnage stabs into him with his other long claw hand. " _ **Hehehehehe,HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " Carnage laughs.

 **Tells me...that I have to think mean.**

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA-squeeeeee!**_ " Carnage laughter stops then and there...as his body falls back hitting the ground...with his head rolling away from it...leaving Venom as he stood with pure white eyes full of rage, with Carnage's blood dripping fresh from the long blade the Venom morph his hand into.

 **I can do mean.**

Venom then tries to walk away...only to fall down to his knees, becoming extremely weaken at his fight. He looks up to Satsuki, as she stood from her high tower looking at him in shock.

Before looking down at his bladed arm...and is disgusted.

 **I didn't want to do it...my god I didn't want too...Wanted to pull my punch at the last second...almost flinched...almost.**

Venom's eyes shift back to normal, as his arm returns to a hand shape.

 **I can't think like that...Wanted to stop a lunatic, and that's what I-**

Venom's thoughts stopped though...as he hears...giggling. "SQUUUEEEEE-EHE-HEH-HEH-HEH!" As Venom turns around to look at the source...he found...Carnage's head, with tendrils coming out of it and sticking to the ground, pulling itself up right with a extended grin as it giggled.

"Aw, hell no-" Venom tried to speak but was stopped as Carnage loudly spoke.

" _ **NICE TRY...Especially for a old guy like yourself. I had always had a yen to kill my daddy. Even if I hadn't picked those desires up from my host...it's a of my Symbiote Heritage.**_ " The voice...sounded to be more...female then before. And it took Venom a moment before he realize it wasn't the head that was talking...

But before he could turn around the headless body of Carnage, with a nearly formed head appeared right behind him, ripping it's claws right across Venom's back deep enough to go straight to Rocky's skin.

As Venom falls to his hands and knees again, the Carnage body then grabs him by his head with both its claws...before Literally ripping the Rocky and the Venom Symbiote apart, from neck up.

Both giving off screams of pain at the force removal, with the Venom Symbiote actually having its eyes, mouth, and tongue out as Carnage continues. " _ **But now...seeing how hard you're trying...seeing how pathetic you are...it would be a Mercy killing.**_ " He says as he drops Rocky down, making him land face first into the ground, as the Carnage head then shot out a tendril to its body and reattached itself.

 **I...can't move, cut apart my spine...my lungs...can't breathe. Tried to stay awake, Symbiote calls out to me...but it's like trying to grab hold of nightmare fragments, that are fading from your memory.**

 **Like trying to stand up and get out of bed because you forgot you don't have legs.**

 **Like trying to be brave when your father just...keeps...hitting you.**

Rocky thinks as he slips to in and out of unconsciousness...and Venom moves to cover his face. " _ **Just squeeze your eyes shut, dad! I'll make this quick!**_ "Carnage said as he raised his red clawed up in the air, about to finish his father.

But as soon as he moves to strike down, Venom lasses upward and grabs at it with one. His eyes pure white, with teeth and tongue out. " **Harm...our other...YOU HARM OUR OTHER! CARNAGE! There is no more mercy, no more fear, ONLY VENOM!"** Venom screamed as it in its menacing voice, knocked aside Carnage's other hand as it tried to stab him. Something then moved within Venom's body to his arm and hand...before shoving it in Carnage's mouth, straight down his throat.

Carnage gives a gag of disgust as it rips Venom's arm out of himself and slams him to the ground.

" _ **UGH! Are you serious?! Is that the best you have to save yourse-**_ " Carnage stops though...as Venom turns around...revealing an detonator in his other hand, and Carnage looks down at his chest to see a square shaped object sticking out below his chest.

" _ **...You Clever fuc-**_ " Carnage tried to say...before Venom his the detonator and the fiery explosion took place.

The Symbiote launched a strand form behind it's back, pulling Rocky to safety, though not entirely as the explosion itself hit a good part of him as well. The Symbiote then moves Rocky's body to a comfortable position, before it shifts itself to Venom's normal look.

Letting Rocky take back control as he was lying on his back panting for breath. He wasn't alone for long as he before even the Symbiote knew it, Elite four were down, right beside him. "HOLY CRAP ROCKY!" Uzu shouted as he kneeled down next to him, as he and Inumuta helped him up.

"I have to say I am in a equal amount of surprise." Inumuta says as he looks at the blast remains on the large explosion. "I'm amaze that had work, and I should apologize telling C4 is not handing to keep on you."

Rocky lets the Symbiote pull itself away from his face as he looks at the small bits of fire, not seeing Carnage. "W-where? Where is h-" "I think there." Nonon said as she pointed at a looked to be Carnage's torso.

Melted along the ground.

"Is it dead?" Gamagōri ask as he takes a step towards it, before it suddenly gasp for air.

" _ **AHHHHH! Hehe-heh-heh-h-heh You must be reaaaaal proud of yourself. You think you saved the day? You think you stopped me? Oh dad...I'm not even warmed up.**_ " He says, before he slowly melts away...wait...no...not melt...Rocky's eyes widen as he realize what's happening.

 **Carnage...sinking into the floor...sinking THROUGH the floor...getting away!**

" **NO!** " Rocky screams as he rushes out of Uzu and Inumuta's arms and leaps at Carnage...only to hit dirt...as he hears Carnage's laugh echo within it.

" **Damn it...Damn it...DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!** " Venom screams as he slams his fist into the ground over and over, Venom showing it's rage as his pure white eyes became jagged, and his fangs and mouth showing.

" **CARNAGE!** " Venom screams as loud as he could...before he feels a soft hand on his shoulder, looking up he finds...Satsuki staring down at him with a look of worry. "That is enough for now...you won." She spoke to him softly as she kneels down and offers him a hand up. With Venom just muttering back as he stared at the creaks on the floor. "...no...no we didn't."

 **(Well that was the FIRST Symbiote battle, of this story. Hope it was to all of your liking. Please leave a review on what you think. Thank you.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Down in the low sections of Honnō City, a red living slime slips through the creaked pavement of a nearby building, twisting and turning as it quickly moves away from plain sight and into an alleyway.

It moves up along a wall and begins to change its form as it stretches itself outward, forming a plain red bipedal form with no features on it, as it tries to stand up and walk. Only to fall to the wall and give a strange gasping noise.

After a moment two arms then form from its new torso, along with a head on top. With more of the gasping noise, along with what sounded to be the creaking of bones it lets out a final gasp, before a mouth and eyes are ripped open from the head.

 _ **"AHHHHH! Ow ow ow! Oh for the loving of all cute feet everywhere!"**_ Carnage mutters as he reforms itself. It voice sounding to be more female then male as it held itself along the wall. " _ **Ehhhh...ow...ow...ow...**_ "

It repeated to itself as it leaned to the wall for support. "Well whose fault is that!" Beatrice voice is heard within the monster's body. The Symbiote then peeled itself from his face and upper body, showing the he wore nothing underneath it, before entirely falling apart down to the floor and wall he was leaning on.

Only a good chunk of the Symbiote stayed on his arm, and with bits spread out along his body. Leaving Beatrice panting for breath as he tried to keep his balance, only for his legs to give out, forcing him to lean back on the wall, giving a loud cry of pain as his arm hit the wall.

 _ **Couldn't put arm all the way in, still out of socket.**_

"That REALLY would have been nice to know at least TWO SECONDS EARILER!" Beatrice shouted to the Symbiote that spoke in his head, before forcing himself back up to his feet again.

He then places his right, still Symbiote covered, hand over his loose shoulder and force the arm back in socket, grinding his teeth as he held back a scream, the next one...he didn't held in, as he leans back on the wall to push his arm in further and raises his Symbiote covered hand out in a threatening way.

"That's it, DAD! Now You've gone and MADE ME MAD!" He screams in rage, before finally falling to the floor, gasping for breath. The pain being nearly too much for him, but to him...all the pain he felt...it was all shadowed by two things, the embarrassment and his rage.

As he pushes himself into a seating position, he leans his back to the wall and mutters. "Gonna kill him...I'm gonna kill him, that Satsuki girl, AND THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

A red tendril shoots from his Symbiote covered arm and grabs onto the wall to pull him up and use a trash can as a seat.

 _ **We will...not now.**_

Suddenly Beatrice goes to a coughing fit and the Symbiote tendril moves to his back and begins to give a few light pats on it.

 _ **Body in recovery, too many tore muscles, several burn marks, and still some bones not set in place.**_

"Then fix them!" Beatrice said as he slap the tendril away with his hand. "You never had a problem healing me before!" He said in a total angered tone, as he placed his not Symbiote covered hand over one of the many burn marks of his body.

 _ **Too injured...you're not the only one that had taken a beating.**_

Beatrice gives a low growl as he remembers the pain and heat of the explosion. "Well I sure as hell feel like I took most of it." He then has another coughing fit, with the Symbiote repeating it pats on Beatrice's back.

Letting his anger get the better of him, Beatrice slaps the tendril away, this time with more force than then last time.

"How could you let him beat us?! An old man! A walking fossil! SO OLD HE PROBABLY CAN'T EVEN WALK HIMSELF NO MORE!" He shouts as he stares at the tendril with a cold glare.

 _ **Be Quiet, Beatrice Erroe.**_

Beatrice then just slams his Symbiote covered hand right at the tendril. Pinning it to the wall, as well as keeping his arm there as he keeps his glare. "Oh, be quiet yourself. You might be the Bus Driver sometimes, But you NEED this bus." He says as he points to a finger at the tendril in anger.

 _ **Wrong. There are plenty more Human hosts.**_

It spoke, though seemed to be in a dishearten tone, before Beatrice continued.

"So LEAVE ME. I don't need a Symbiote to be a grade 'A' bona fide terra firma quo vadis psychopathic killer! I did just fine and dandy before YOU came along." Beatrice sounds as he suddenly stood up to his feet. Taking his Symbiote covered hand off the tendril, just to slam it back in place, causing a dent to the wall.

"God it's no wonder why your dad threw your ass of that rock!" He shouts...only to be met with silence. He stares at his Symbiote that held on the wall and on his arm waiting for a response...but nothing came.

Beatrice stood there for a moment, letting the silence drone on as he keeps waiting for some kind of response. And he got one as he hears Carnage again.

 _ **You...you don't mean that right? T-that's not you talking...that's...that's just y-your anger. R-right...I'm sorry. P-please don't be mad! I'm sorry!**_

Beatrice gives a sigh, as he finally calm himself down. "Right...Look...We're not in our best shape right now. If fact I would say that You AND me are both kinda fucked up, and neither of us is not acting like we usually would. L-Let's just get out of here." He said as he looks off at the side. Trying to ignore the feeling of guilt that tried to creep up in his mind.

The Symbiote...seemed to perk up at this, and moves back to him, reforming around his body before shifting to his normal clothing.

 _ **Yes...you are right. Need you to go to get help. You're burns are still there, along with your other injuries.**_

Beatrice steps out of the alley, not caring for the stares he was getting as he replied. "Help...no thanks. I just need t-" He tried to continue suddenly stopping. "There's also Ryuko...crap." He mutters as he bring his thumb up to his mouth and lightly bites on it.

 _ **Ryuko...got away. Might need our help. Knowing how often she gets into fights...**_

"Ah shit then we don't have long." Beatrice says with a shake of his head, and tries to run...only to stagger and fall down to one knee as he slam his fist to the ground. "Errgh! Right...right...body is kind of screwed up...speed walking it is."

He spoke as he pushed himself up and got a move on as best he could, trying to keep his mind off the pain moving through his body as he remembers back to the fight with his Father.

"Lucky asshole..." He mutters as stares to move up some stairs that lead up to a higher level of the city.

 _ **We underestimated him. He's much smarter then he lets on.**_

"He was not that smarter than me! Just durable. Next time we fight him, I'm shoving an exploding thing down HIS throat and see how he likes it." Beatrice said as he manages to drag himself to the top and uses the railing to take a break and look around at the city, as far as he could see.

 _ **...I'm worried for her.**_

"Who Ryuko? Come on...don't tell me your getting soft on me? Besides with how sometimes our lives are, we might see her somewhere, that we ca-" Beatrice suddenly then stops as he looks off to a trail car that just passed him, before it stopped and Ryuko fell out of it and on the floor.

Using his Symbiote, Beatrice climbs down from the stairway to Ryuko. As he comes near her, he's met with the sight of three of what looked to be of the same punks that tried to rob him and Ryuko this morning.

Perving on his girl.

"Hey...fucktards 2 through 4." Beatrice's calls out to them, gaining their attention as they all look to him with widen eyes full of fear. "Good I got your attention." He said, as he gave a flick of his wrist and a blade came shooting out of his selves.

"Okay you brats, you got till the count of one to beat it or I get stabby! Ready...o-" Before he could finish the three run off and out of his sight, leaving him to just give a scuff as he flicks his wrist again, to bring the blade back in his sleeve. "Well good to know the educational system isn't completely failing."

 _ **It did for you.**_

Beatrice just rolls his eyes at that as he replied. "Yeah, but I'm awesome. Clearly a difference." He then gets down to one knee by Ryuko's side, lifting her body up slightly by her neck as to get a good look at her.

"Hmm...unconscious huh...guess what the old man was saying about you being in no condition to fight was true. Fuck...I just met the ass and I already hate it when he's right." Beatrice said as he held his other hand to Ryuko's cheek, rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

Before his eyes look to the large eye on her outfit, making Beatrice think back to when he saw her nearly collapse back at the ring and she was talking to it. "Hmm...where the hell did you get this from? I mean, I'm not complaining about it bu-"

Before he could finish...he felt the same urge as before, the one he felt with that big guy when he was in that crowd with Mako and Ryuko.

The urge to eat.

 _ **No...it's not her. It's her clothing...I don't know why...but...I think it will be delicious.**_

"Huh...that's a new one, usually we want to eat the people IN the clothing." Beatrice said as he moved his thumb down and softly over her lips. "Hmmm...But I rather not have her for dinner."

He said as his eyes then trill down her body, and her...'lack' of clothing. "Though she...does look good enough to eat." He mutters as moves his hand down her cheek and neck before resting it down on her lower chest area, on her bare skin. "Whoa, Your...low on blood...maybe...I should get you help." He mutters before moving his hand to her side...her bare sides.

Beatrice lets his tongue trace his lips for a moment as he feels the pants his Symbiote had formed for him grow tighter as a erection grew. Without a care of what's around him Beatrice lays Ryuko on the ground and goes to un-zip himself, mainly due to force of habit, but...stops as he suddenly looks up to her Beautiful face.

Her helpless...Beautiful face, that seemed to cry out for help.

Then to her sexy body...then back to her Beautiful face...then body...then face...body...face.

"Errrr...Get help...have fun...get help...have fun...Ryuko...tittes." Beatrice said as he held his hands to his chest and closes them, before he suddenly slams them to his face. "Ugggghh...FUCK, I'm getting soft!"

 _ **...Want to flip a coin?**_

"YES!"

 **A few hours later...**

"Had to be fucking tails..." Beatrice mutters as he taps on his head with his fist.

 _ **You had been complaining about it for hours now...and wasn't the coin a double heade-**_

Carnage tried to say, but Beatrice cut her off. "No-no! It was tails that's how it was!" He mutters as he continued to chop at the ingredients in front of him at the cutting board.

 _ **You just couldn't bring yourself to do it, could you.**_

"ZIP- IT!" Beatrice growls at his Symbiote, before he was pocked on his shoulder. Looking behind him he saw the smiling cheerful face of a woman. "Excuse me for breaking up your one-sided conversation, but can you help me reach for something."

She said pointing up to a shelf that held a box of some kind of mixture. "Oh, no problem." Beatrice said as he moves to reach, only to be stopped as pain shot up his body as he stretch his arm out. Pulling his arm back and gripping on it, Beatrice gives a low curse.

"Oh no, is it bad!?" The woman said as she moves to grab his arm, pulling it out of his grip and moving the sleeve out of the way to reveal the bandages that were wrapped around his arm.

The woman gives a low hum at as she looked at it, before looking back at him with a cheerful look. "Silly me, asking you to do that with your injuries. My mistake dear." She said as she grabs a nearby step-ladder and used it to get at box.

"Thank you though for helping me cook dinner." She says as she steps done from the ladder and moves it away. Beatrice just gives a shrug as he looks to his bandage and replies. "It's the least I could do after your husband patch me up. And please don't thank me, being under the same roof as two beautiful girl is rewarding enough as it is. And meeting a beautiful WOMAN with that is just more icing on the cake Mrs. Mankanshoku."

The woman gives a small chuckle. "Oh please Beatrice, you're gonna make me blush." She says before she grabs all the chopped up ingredients into a boiling pot. Before grabbing the mix and throwing half of its content inside as well.

Just then they hear the sounds of a slam. "Shut it, I got my reason for that you dick." He hears Ryuko's voice from behind a closed door. Followed by Mako's brother. "Why'd you do that for, I manage to help you and your boyfriend get your half-naked ass here damn it."

It was then Mrs. Mankanshoku walks passed Beatrice with a tray of tea in her arms and opens the door, showing Ryuko with bandages over her now normal looking outfit, and Mako's brother on the floor recovering from a hit. And Mako and her father seating in front of her.

Beatrice had to hold back a chuckle. "If beating the bejesus out of my hubby and Matarō makes you feel better you just go right on ahead." Mrs. Mankanshoku said as she gives a cheerful expression. Ryuko looks to her in shock, before her eyes look to the smiling Beatrice standing behind here.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." He says with a wave of his hand, with his eye twitch slightly at the pain. Only to see Ryuko keep her shock look as stares at him while Mako and her family seat the small table up. "...Hey now, I might not look my greatest right now, but you staring at me like I'm a monster...then again, you are looking a little like a mummy so I think it's balancing it out there." Beatrice says as he pointed at Ryuko, making her look at herself to realize she had bandages on her.

"What the hell?" She mutters as she begins to check around her body. "If you're wondering who patch you up it was daddy." Mako tells her as she begins to explain, with Beatrice just leaning on the side of the doorway with a smile. "Believe it or not he's a back alley doctor, his claim to fame is that he's killed WAY more patients then he's saved."

As Beatrice began laughing in the background, Ryuko mutters. "Yeah, that's not a good thing." Before Mako's father just waves dismissively as he says. "Please at least the dead ones can't sued the crap out of you, am I right or am I right?"

 _ **There is logic in what he says.**_

"Tell me about it." Beatrice mutters, before he begins to walk out to the door, ignoring the small dog that ran passed him to get to the others. Ignoring all their talking as sounds of eating he gets to the door, stopping as he sees Ryuko spit out the...he wanted to say 'food' that Mako shoved in her mouth that they were all eating.

"Beatrice wait, were are you going?!" Ryuko called out in a alarm way. With Mako's father calling out. "Yeah Mr. Beatrice, don't you think it's a little late for a walk or something, come on enjoy dinner with us while it's still here."

Giving a small chuckle as he kept his back to them, Beatrice just wave them off. "Nah...I'm getting my own food, and besides I need a night out." He says as he sees Ryuko gets up and Mako's mother about to say something but he holds his hand up to them.

"Relax...it's just the way I am. I'll come back in a little bit. You people enjoy yourselves...I...just need to get a 'drink'. Hehehehehehehe." He chuckles before stepping out in the night and closing the door behind him.

Ryuko just gives a annoyed groan, before seating back down and taking one of the croquettes from the large pile Mako's mother gave to them. "Ugh...I got so many questions though." She mutters, before noticing Mako give a shrug.

"I really don't know why'd he even move after what happened to him." She says before shoving more croquettes in her mouth.

"Huh?" Ryuko spoke softly, as Matarō tells her. "Yeah you should have see him, burns were like ALL over him." Mako then continues. "He fought with Venom, in this big fight, Ryuko you should have see it, there were punches, kicking, and Beatrice grabbed a bulldozer out of nowhere and slammed it right on Venom."

Ryuko just looked in disbelief for a moment, she didn't really pay attention in the fight, but now thinking back to it...she remembers the red...'costume' Beatrice wore and the cut at his face. She didn't see much after that though as she was busy running for her life.

Before she could speak up Mako then said. "Yeah, they said that Venom beat him by shoving some exploding stuff down his throat." Ryuko looks to her shock. "And his body parts was EVVVVVERYWHERE...They let us out of school though for it, soon after."

Mako's mother then spoke. "You have a very sweet boy there Ryuko, He carried you all the way here, even when he was hurt himself, so romantic. Though I could do without the bit of fluttering he's been throwing my way every now and again."

Ryuko just stares down at her plate for a moment and mutters. "Y-yeah...he does that." Before remembering back when she first entered Honnōji Academy, and saw his Amber eyes and smile.

"Ryuko your face is getting red!" Mako said happily as Ryuko panics and cry out. "NO IT ISN'T!"

 **One Hour Later, off in some abandon boxing ring...**

A angered Fukuroda was furiously punching at the lone punching bag, stripped of his Goku uniform and shamed out of Honnōji academy, the boxer was in a complete rage. "Damn her...DAMN HER!" He screams as he slams his fist to the bag, knocking it off the rusted chains that held them.

He pants for breath as he continues to shout. "DAMN THAT SLUT! HER AND HER BOYFRIEND!" He then hits at one of the steel support beams for the building, leaving a small dent in it but hurting his hand a little.

"Ahh, errrr!" He groans in anger as he stared at his redden fist. Hatred, and embarrassment was all he felt as he goes to get his bag and leave, before he hears sound...odd.

It was...singing. A calm kind of singing that sounded to be from afar, and was getting louder. Fukuroda looks around in confusion as he tries to pinpoint where it was coming from, but it was echoing all around him.

"Hey...whose out there!?" He sounds as he drops his bag and raises his fist up, to his boxer stance as he looks around. Nothing was in the room though, just him and some old boxing equipment.

It was then that the singing got louder. " Con te...partirò." The voice sounded to be a guy singing some Italian song, with a sound of something being dragged as well.

"Paesi...che non ho mai." As it got louder a...slim like sound was heard...as well as a awful smell. Fukuroda held a hand over his mouth as he tried to block the stench while looking around. "...veduto e vissuto con te. Adesso si li vivrò...Con te...partirò...su navi per mari...che io lo so..."

Just then the door to the building was kicked open...and walked in Beatrice...holding a badly bleeding one-star student by the neck as he was gasping for breath. "no, no, non esistono più con te io li vivrò...Oh Hi, Honey...Remember me!?"

Beatrice says as the peaceful look that was on his face began twisting to the evil grin. "Can you guess who's going to help me go on a Venom hunt? I'll give you a hint! He's turning a sickly shade of green right before my eyes!"

He said before laughing as loud as he could.

Fukuroda takes several steps back in shock. "W-what the hell, what are you doing here!? I'm not helping you with anything!" He shouted as he brought his fist up to fight, though fear was plain as day on his face.

He'd heard that in the fight that Beatrice was...whatever Venom was. Even some saying that he was a monster that slaughter a few people just for fun.

Beatrice just rolls his eyes as he looks at the midget trying to act tough. "You know I could make soooooooo many short jokes at you, but I'm gonna be the BIGGER person here, hehehehe, and just answer your question with another question."

Fukuroda raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And that would b-" Before he could finish Beatrice then suddenly held up the one-star student in his arm and shouted. "WHAT TO SEE ME DRINK THIS GUY!?"

Before suddenly several red tendrils shoot from Carnage's back and stab at the one-star's body. Who began screaming in pain...as the tendrils began draining him. Fukuroda's eyes widen in horror as he watches the one-star student's body...began to suck in, as in everything...his skin falls around his body hanging limply as more and more of his...insides were being eaten away by this...monster.

The room was dead silence, aside from the gurgling noises of the student, and the sounds of...whatever it was that the tendrils were making as they were...'drinking' the student.

And it just went on...and on...till finally, nothing was left but a torn apart one star Goku uniform in Beatrice's hands. Who was giving a satisfied moan. "Shhhhh...ahhhh~ That feels gooooood." Beatrice mutters as he moves his neck around, along with rolling his arms. Before he suddenly snaps his head to stare straight at the now trembling boxer, who was taking several more steps away from him.

"Oh come on, what's with that look of shock? He out lived his usefulness. Didn't even get his name, I just grabbed him from an open window and tortured him for like over twenty minutes...then I asked him where to find you...then I tortured him again for a few more minutes and now I'm here. Honestly it's a good thing I killed him, trust me...after what I did, hahahahahahahahaha." Beatrice laughed as Fukuroda just steps back more...till his back hit the wall.

But he was focus on that as he just stared at the laughing madman. Sweat was moving down his face as he stared on in horror, his body uncontrollably shaking in complete fear.

With his laughter calming down to chuckling, Beatrice looks at the frighten Fukuroda. "See I kinda need you for something...well...not 'needed' as that would imply that your actually some worth to me, but I kinda want it to be you...see the help I need is more of a 'meta sense'. So you don't need to go and feel guilty now." Beatrice said as he takes a step forward and gives a causal wave of his hand.

"Though this will still hurt. Not that I'm sorry for it." Beatrice says, before faster than an normal human could see Beatrice bust into a quick dash and slammed into Fukuroda in the wall by grabbing him by his face and holding him at bay. Giving another chuckle as he feels the boxer try to struggle out of his grip.

"Come on, you have to try harder than that." Beatrice spoke cockily before Fukuroda throws a punch aimed for his face, it never hits it's mark as suddenly Carnage's face shoots from Beatrice's shoulder...and bites into Fukuroda's fist...ripping off all his fingers.

Carnage spits out the five appendages and gave a disgusted growl. " _ **Gh! Nasty! He taste like sweat and too many lonely nights.**_ " A strange female voice spoke from the Symbiote as blood leaks from her black fangs. Beatrice just chuckles at this as he lets go of the small boxer.

Letting him fall to the ground screaming as he clutched onto his ruined hand. "Well what were you expecting? That it taste like sunshine and rainbows?" Beatrice says as he walks to Fukuroda's side and slammed his foot to his spine, making a loud snap here, making the boxer's screams louder.

Carnage just turns to Beatrice and glares at him in silence for a moment. Till Fukuroda turns to them with eyes of pure fear and screams. "W-why!? WHY?!" He questions loudly as Beatrice just snickers at him.

As Carnage pulls herself back into his body, Beatrice crouches down and says. "Well what I'm supposed to say is that...you did kinda beat up my girlfriend; which is kinda understandable why I want to hurt you for like...ANY guy out there, also...is that I took a bit of a beating today and I'm not gonna lie I kinda did so I need to feed to heal...but you know what...here's the REAL reason."

He says, before Carnages springs to life around his body, covering him completely and making Fukuroda face the red monster. _**"...There IS no real reason I do this stuff. NONE AT ALL! I'M JUST...CARNAGE!**_ "

He screams as Fukuroda tries to crawl away...he never got far enough.

 **Another hour later, back at Mako's house...**

Ryuko was trying to sleep, but honestly...she really couldn't. She looks up at her 'uniform' with a look of caution as she tries to think about it...and of Beatrice.

As she remembers back at the ring again, as he wearing in that red and black...thing that was covering him. Showing...his skinny, fit body...and pulling it's monstrous face to show his... handso- Ryuko gives a low groan as she quickly shakes that thought away.

Before suddenly she hears...tapping at the window.

Getting up from the small futon she was sleeping on, and keeping quiet for the others in the room, Ryuko goes to the window, finding a smiling Beatrice as he was silently pointing upward. Before he then suddenly leaps up to the roof, shocking Ryuko for a moment before running out as quick as she could.

As she stepped outside she calls out in a loud whisper. "Beatrice...Beatrice...where are you?!" As Ryuko looked around she couldn't find him, till he spoke out.

"Wasn't me pointing at the roof enough of a clue?" She hears from behind her, before suddenly feeling something wrapping around her waist before she was pulled up several feet in the air. Making her cry out in shock and begins to scream as she fell...only to land in the waiting arms of Beatrice, who was giving her a smile.

"Well looks like you got the DROP ON ME...get it?" He says, as he looks to the shocked look on Ryuko's face, only greeted back in silence. "...I mean I guess you're just FALLING for me..." Beatrice says, only to get another silence. "...so did it hurt when you fell from he-gack!"

He cries out as Ryuko suddenly elbows him in the face, making him nearly drop her as she throws herself out his arms. "Ahhh...how the hell did yo- GAH!" She screams as she quickly looks at the red tendril that was still wrapped around her stomach, with its tip moving inside her shirt, before she grabbed it and threw it off of her.

"Ugh...what the fuck is that!?" She shouted as she pointed to the red tendril that was coming from Beatrice's back.

Beatrice looks to where she was pointing for a moment and says. "Oh well this is Carnage, say hi Carnage."

The tendril then begins to shift and turn till it formed a head with black fangs and jagged white eyes. " _ **Hi there. Nice to meet you.**_ " It says while giving a...smile. As Ryuko just stared on in complete horror at what she was looking at.

"Wait...you mean that red stuff that was all over you earlier at the ring..." She began as she then silently pointed to Carnage. With her and Beatrice each giving a nod. Ryuko just backs up, before seating on the edge of the roof, while holding her hand to her head.

"Great...first a living uniform, now this." She mutters as Beatrice came to join her side. "Yeah...I've been meaning to ask you about that." Beatrice said, hanging his legs over the edge as he faced the rest of the blacken city, dark from nearly everyone sleeping.

As the Carnage head that was over his shoulder returns back into his body he ask. "Where did you find something like that? You weren't wearing that when we showed up at this place, did you just find it in a bargain bin somewhere?"

Ryuko just shakes her head, without even looking to him, as she tried to ignore the horrible fading smell from him. "Ugh...no...it's something that I found...not really sure what it really is, so I'm not sure what to tell you." She says as she leans back a little and sneaks a peek at Beatrice.

And...seeing he was 'sneaking' a peek himself as he was checking Ryuko's body up and down. A blush quickly rushes to Ryuko's face as she leans forward and covers herself with her arms. "What are you staring at!?" She says semi-embarrassed as she gives a glare at him.

Only to find Beatrice looking close to laughing his ass off, as he quickly leans himself forward and covers his mouth with his hands, trying to hold it in...though he wasn't doing a good job at it as little snickers were being heard.

"Hehehehe, oh my god...hehehehe." Beatrice mutters slightly as he tries harder to hold it in. Seeing Ryuko just continue her glare, with her blush getting redder as she nearly shouts. "W-what's so funny!?"

Beatrice couldn't hold it anymore as he leans back too much and let himself fall on his back before bursting into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ON MY SYMBIOTE, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" As he laughs he barely notices Ryuko looking away in embarrassment as he went on for a full minute, till he finally did calm down. "Ah...haha...Um...haha, i-it's nothing...it's just that...I don't know wither to stare at your sexy midriff or...laugh at the fact that you're wearing bunny pajamas."

He says as he leans up suddenly, right at Ryuko's face with a calm sincere smile. Ryuko leans back at little at his sudden movement as she stops for a moment and stares at Beatrice eye to eye for a moment.

"But..." He then speaks up, as a tendril forms from his chest and lightly pets her cheek. "If it makes you feel better, I think it's very cute." He mutters as he cups her other cheek with his free hand..and leans close for a kiss...only to get a hard punch to his chest.

"AGH!" Beatrice cries out as he steps back from the hard hit, his tendril following and pulling back into his body as he does. "Enough with th-that creepy shit!" Ryuko cries out in a mix of embarrassment and anger...before she notices him slight gasping for breath.

And suddenly remembering the burns that Mako's father told her. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Ryuko cries out as she quickly rushes to pick Beatrice up and moves him to seat on the ledge. "I forgot about your burns, I'm sorry."

Beatrice just gives a small wheeze as he forces air back into his lungs, before coughing. "Eck...Okay...kinda earned that one...Ugh." He mutters with a groan at the end, before sitting up and taking a deep breath. "...hhhhmmmmm, okay...speaking of injuries...how are you? I mean, you yourself was covered in bandages earlier with that...boxer guy, but look at you now."

He says as he was gesturing to Ryuko's body, as it looked not to even have a bit of dirt on most parts. Ryuko gives a small blush at his gesture as she seats next to him and replies. "Well I'm good at getting fixed from a beating...Never really thought about why that is, it just my thing."

She then sees Beatrice start chuckling as he lies his hands to his sides and leans back a little. "Maybe it's cause you're a main Character in a Anime?" He says while giving a smile, as Ryuko gives a small scuff and says. "What...come on, that ridiculous."

"No way, it would totally make sense. I mean...why else would a beautiful girl like you be THIS interesting and that amazing in a fight." Beatrice says as he gives her a smile with a wink. "I mean not even I'm fully healed, and I got Carnage with me. So you must really be something."

Ryuko looks away at his complements with a unsure look on her face, starting to feel...a little unsettled with his praising. "Um...thanks..." She then becomes silence for a moment as she thinks of the red...thing again. "Um...hey Beatrice..." She calls out as she faces forward for a moment as she didn't know how to word her question for a second.

Before fully turning to him and asked. "Can you tell me about...Carnage? And about that Venom guy? I mean...what's the deal with you two? Is he the guy you were looking for?" Beatrice eyes widen for a in shock for a moment before he looks straight up to the sky and gives a low hum.

"L-Look if you don't really want to talk about it, I can und-" Ryuko tried to say but Beatrice interrupts her as he speaks. "No-no...it's just...you're really the first person to well...ever ask me about anything to do with Carnage that's...'who' or 'what'...I mean...normally it's just...well...people would just ask me...'why'." He says keeping the shocked look on his face.

Ryuko looks at him in confusion as she ask. "...um...why what?"

Beatrice looks down to the floor, showing more calm and relax face as he gives a small chuckle. "Hehehe...nothing, it's nothing." He tells her as he move one of his legs up to his chest, and gives a sigh. "Hmm...where to start..."

He wonder out loud to himself as he gets a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Well I guess the start would be how I met her. You see...a few years ago I was to my lonesome. I didn't really have much in the ways of...friends, you see. Hell I didn't get along with a lot of people actually." He says as he takes a knife out from one of his pockets and let's it shin in the moon light for a moment.

He then flips it up in the air and throws it to a nearby sign of some shop, hitting the head of the father in the family that were drawn on there. "I mean, it's not for lack of trying mind you, just that...they...didn't match my taste, and I wasn't willing to change who I am. I mean not that I'm a loser or anything...things just didn't work out. But...that changed in a single day."

Beatrice then takes another knife from his pocket and tosses up in the air, catching it in-between his fingers, and begins to flip it around for a moment. "You see...I was...traveling around a couple years ago. I lost my house in this fire you see, so I was kinda homeless and I was gonna kill some time by...staring off at a cliff and watch the sun set...till a chuck of a meteor came in and crushed my entire chest in."

He says in a casual way as he just shrugs, while throwing his knife out during the shrug...hitting the mother of the same sign right in the middle of the head.

Beatrice then holds out his arm and red tendrils shoot out of his arm, before covering it fully. "When I woke up in the hospital, you wouldn't believe how shocked I was to not only get hit by a meteor... but also survive the hit...and came out of it...feeling whole." He says as he closed his Symbiote covered fist, not needing to turn his head to see the confuse look on Ryuko's face he continues.

"Carnage is a part of a race of Aliens called Symbiotes. A race of pure warriors, that follow one true meaning in this joke called life...to survive." He says as his hand begins to shape to that of a axe. "I feel whole with her...because she gives me what I truly want...the true choice. When I want to do something, I do it, regardless of the rest of the world. When I don't, I don't, and that's that. And with Carnage...I'm more than ready to do anything."

Ryuko seems slightly taken back by his words. "So...an alien huh?" With Beatrice looking to her confuse. "What, did you think this was a horrible accident suit that was made to cure cancer or something?" He ask while gesturing to the Symbiote covered arm.

"No- no...what?!" Ryuko says confused before giving a quick shake of her head and saying. "Look, you can't just expect me to just believe aliens, like that. I mean...what about that Venom guy?"

"You mean that back-stabbing, C4 in throat shoving, old cheating piece of shit!?" Beatrice cries out as he quickly jumps to his feet. The Symbiote around his arm, quickly moving along to cover most of his chest and neck as he began ranting. "OH WHERE DO I START WITH HIM!? HMMMMM Oh...how could I be so stupid...how about..." He speaks before giving a small pause with his back to Ryuko...

Before he quickly turns to her with Carnage completely covering his body. " _ **HOW ABOUT WHEN THE GUTLESS COWARD NEARLY KILLED ME?!**_ " He shouted in a twisted voice of two people talking at once, with a slur. " _ **I mean...what the fuck is the matter with that...black goo! We're were burning up, and one of us could probably die, it was too hot and we were losing space! He then place me on my side of our little 'home' and WHAT DOES HE DO?! Instead of fucking off and sacrificing himself...THAT DIPSHIT OF A FATHER ALMOST KILLED MY ASS!**_ "

Ryuko nearly falls back in sudden shock at Beatrice's sudden change. "Wait...father? He's your dad?!" She says before remembering how he would tell her of the certain person he was looking for back whenever they had meted up before.

" _ **As much as it hurts to say so, YEP, he IS the father. And trust me Ryuko, he ain't winning no 'father of the year' reward...in fact, I beat he hasn't for all the five years HE WAS ONE.**_ " Carnage shouts before walking to the edge of the building and seating down while crossing his arms.

A small silence moved between Ryuko and Carnage as she stared at the red monster for a moment, as red and black tendrils move slightly from his back. Giving a sigh, Ryuko then turns around on the edge and, hesitantly places a hand on Carnage's shoulder. "I'm...sorry to hear about that." She says as she tries not to flinch as she feels the Symbiote move under her hand.

Before she had to quickly lean back as Carnage's head stretched out by his neck, in a long cartoonish way, right over her face. " _ **Ah, don't worry about him. I'm his better version. He may be strong and fast, but I'm stronger and faster than that old bastard, hands down! He just got a little lucky...that's all.**_ " Ryuko seemed a little lost for words at the moment at this, and instead just stared at Carnage eye to eye in complete shock, be he suddenly makes it snap back to his body with a disturbing 'slurp' sound.

Taking a moment to calm her fast beating heart down, Ryuko moves back to a normal seating position."...Listen...um...I'm sorry about what happened with...me having to run off, and you getting...well...burned like that." She says referring to his burn marks. To which Carnages allows herself to slip back into Beatrice's body, leaving him completely nude aside of the bandages that he was currently looking at.

Completely not caring that he was showing...'all' of himself to Ryuko, as he turns to her and was examining his body, or rather the bandages that were around him. "It's not so bad." He mutters as he holds his hand on his thighs and looks up to Ryuko.

...And see's her completely redden face. "WH-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ryuko cries out as she quickly moves back along the ledge and covers her eyes with her arm, as she had a blush.

With Beatrice just gives her a smug look as he replies. " Well I have antisocial personality disorder, also known APSD, a type of chronic mental condition in which a person's ways of thinking, perceiving situations and relating to others are dysfunctional and destructive." He spoke in a plain tone.

Which made Ryuko gave a hard blink as she looks off to the side and mutters. "...Shit that actually makes a lot of sense." Before looking back at Beatrice and trying her best not to look at his crouch as she says. "Look just...where did your clothes go!?"

"Oh well Carnage is my clothes, neat trick huh." Beatrice says as he moves slightly closer to her. Noticing her eyes look down right at the semi-hard 'knife' of his. "Come on, stop staring. You're gonna make me blush...Do you want to touch it?" He says while giving a wink.

Watch as Ryuko's widen as big as they can and sees she was starting to sweat. "Hehehehe I'm only joking! Man you're cute when you're embarrassed." Beatrice chuckles as he moves himself to get up and leave...but is stopped as he suddenly feels Ryuko's hand on his still bare thigh.

And he turns to her, in surprise...and sees she turn her body to him, while keeping her face down as she spoke. "Look...I...I do own you a date, a-and...well with all that happen...I guess I could own you a little more. So...um..."

Beatrice was actually slack jaw for a moment as he places a hand on Ryuko's to pull it off. "Whoa um...look I don't want you doing anyth-" He tried to say didn't get to finish as Ryuko suddenly moves in and presses her lips to his.

With his eyes widen and a blush coming to his face, Beatrice was in complete shock as feels Ryuko's hand wrap around his cock, and begins to jerk her hand as rough as she could. Making Beatrice moan into Ryuko's lips as she pulls away and mutters. "L-Look...it's not that I really like you or anything it's just...I own you okay!"

She then brings her other hand up and begins to use both her hands to rub at Beatrice harden cock.

Beatrice was leaning his head back as he quickly moves a hand to cover his mouth so he wasn't screaming in pleasure at Ryuko's rough double-handed handjob. Only leaning his head forward enough to see Ryuko looking at his cock as she was roughing jerking it.

Her face completely red at this point as she was slightly panting from her mouth. "Come on...j-just get it over with already." She muttered reluctantly as she squeezes her hands tighter for a moment.

Before suddenly Beatrice out a loud gasp and sprays out red liquid all over Ryuko's hands from his cock, shocking Ryuko to let go as she rushes to stand up. Beatrice gave a small shake of his head as he looks to Ryuko, who then suddenly dashes off screaming out. "Okay see you tomorrow bye!"

Beatrice just blinked in surprise for a moment as he stared at her, leap down to the floor and racing inside. Leaving him on the roof as Carnage reformed her head right besides his. "...I think I'm in love." He mutters to it as he gives a amused smile.

 _ **Elsewhere back at the top of Honnōji Academy...**_

A crestfallen Rocky stood silently under the running shower, a deep redden scar going along his back from his fight with Carnage.

He looked to be in deep thought, thinking of how...he was beaten so badly.

He didn't see no victory in making Carnage run, all that did was made it that he needed to find him again, before he hurt someone...but he couldn't do much now. Venom was weaken from the long fight and needed to rest. Only really being able to form his legs so that he could shower in peace.

What little peace he could have.

He just stood in silence as he let the water hit the back of his head and roll along his back.

Just then the sound of the door to the bath being opened is heard, and then...he hears Satsuki. "Rocky...how are you?" She spoke in a soft tone, with Rocky giving a scuff as he rubbed at his eyes.

"As fine as a guy would be after getting thrown around, stab by spikes, nearly getting crushed by a bulldozer that blew up on him, and forcibly getting his alien partner ripped off of him, all before nearly taking a C4 blast." He says as he reach a hand on his lower back and rubbed at it.

He hears the sound of bare feet walking along the tilted floor and sees Satsuki's silhouette at the shower curtain. "Rocky...Why didn't you tell me?" She spoke in disappointed tone.

Rocky takes a deep breath and responds. "...Tell you what? That Venom was completely panicking again during the fight or that I was ready to break one of my three rules of lif-" He stopped though, as Satsuki slaps her hand to the wall.

"...That Carnage was stronger and Faster than you." She mutters slightly before giving a sigh. "You would think I wouldn't notice Rocky, I'm not an idiot nor am I blind."

Rocky moves to lean on the shower wall and gives out his own loud sigh. " The Symbiote race...is about survival. So much that when a Symbiote is born, during the birth the parent Symbiote gives the child all of their strength." Rocky says as he watches Satsuki move from the wall and takes a few steps back.

"Add that with his own..." Satsuki says, causing Rocky to look down with a low groan. "Yeah...He's way out of my league." He mutters as he doesn't notice...Satsuki taking her clothing off, before walking back to the shower curtain.

"You knew this and you still told me to stay out of you and Carnage's fight." She mutters softly, with Rocky giving a scoff as he replies. "Hu...what would you have me do? Huh, Let you all get dragged down with me, in this...stupid family crap of mine. Carnage is the offspring of the Venom Symbiote. He's completely out of control, and he's unfortunately MY responsibility. Whoever that monster so much as touches...it's all MY faul-"

Before he could finish, rock is suddenly shocked as Satsuki throws open the curtains, revealing her nude body as she was glaring at him with her usual cold glare. "That is enough...It is NOT, your fault Rocky. Stop blaming yourself." She spoke in a calm tone, ignoring her and Rocky's nudity as she steps into the shower.

Rocky eyes were completely widen in surprise as Satsuki slaps her hands on either side of his face. "There was nothing you could have done. It was out of your hands...both of your hands." She says raises one of her legs to Rocky's, rubbing her leg between the black legs his Symbiote made for him.

She brings herself closer to him, pressing her breast to his chest, and not even seeming to care for the spray of water that ran down her body. She just continued to stare up at him as she brings her hands to his cheek.

"You two can only do so much. You aren't...that Superman character you enjoy." She says as she moves the tip of her thumb under his eye for a moment. "...You need time to rest, you and Venom. With Carnage...and your father...you need time for yourself. Tomorrow...I need you to rest."

Rocky eyes one his mouth to protest. "But Lady Sat-" But stopped, as Satsuki leans upward...and lays a soft kiss on his lips.

As she pulls away she moves both her hands to either side of Rocky's face, while keeping her stoic face. "This is not up for argument. Tomorrow, after classes...You are going with me to a restaurant, and we are going to enjoy ourselves for a night, and you can rest...You need to take your mind off of what has happen. This is not up for debate, understand?"

As she continue to speak in her cold tone, Rocky just blinks in surprise. "A-are you...asking me on a date?" He muttered in disbelief, with a tendril coming from his leg as it formed Venom's head, with its own surprise expression.

Satsuki moves off of Rocky and looks at Venom momentarily, before petting the alien on its head as she replies. "...I see no reason why not." She then turns to the shower head and begins to wash herself normally, in a casual way.

Leaving a slack jaw Rocky and Venom as he steps out of the shower, closing the shower curtain behind him for her ' privacy' as he walks out of the bathroom and to his room of Honnōji Academy with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Entering his room he seats down on his bed and stares at his mirror. Even as Venom had covered his body by shifting into clothing his head still remained as he also was staring at the mirror.

As the silence grows, Venom's head then shakes itself before looking back to Rocky. "Yes I know I can't believe she did that too, I-I mea- Wait...look at the mirror?" Rocky says, hearing Venom talk in his mind as he looks back in the mirror...before suddenly his face changes to annoyed look.

"Yes...that's me." He says as he cross his arms, before the Venom's head moved to the ground and begins to stretch and shift...till a perfect copy of Satsuki with a black tendril coming from her back to Rocky's Symbiote leg.

The copy then pointed at itself. "Yes I am looking at her!" Rocky nearly shouted in annoyance, before the copy points both his fingers back at the mirror...and then back at itself.

And it does this over and over again for a few moments.

Before Rocky just shouts. "I KNOW SHE'S OUT OF OUR LEAGUE...NO SHE IS NOT DOING THIS FOR CHARITY!" The copy of Satsuki just roll it's eyes before it begins shifting again, turning back into Venom's head.

Rocky leans back into a laying position and stares up at the ceiling "...I think I'm in love." With Venom looking down at him and giving its own version of a scuff, which sounded to be some kind of low screeching sound. "Uggggh...I'm really regretting teaching you sarcasm." Rocky groans as he pulls himself up his bed, before looking out of the window and to the night sky, thinking of Satsuki...and her body.

 **(Well Sorry this took a little longer, Family vacation. Anyway I hope you'd enjoy this chapter, leave a Review in what you think. And yes...I did reference Team Four star's cell a bit. I couldn't help myself.)**


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came and Rocky Thompson awaken as his alarm began to beep for attention.

It didn't last long as Rocky slams a Symbiote covered fist over the alarm clock shattering it to pieces effortlessly. "And that makes the 16th clocks that you destroyed since coming here." He hears as he moves to a sitting position, looking to the source of the voice, he found Uzu standing at the doorway with his usually smug look.

Rocky gives a groan as he pushes himself to a sitting position. "Ah... Well you know I'm not a morning person." He mutters with slight embarrassment as he removes his blanket, showing his lack of his legs, as he turns to the edge of the bed.

His scars that were on the stubs of his legs ache as he moved his waist to stretch himself out. "Yeah...I could tell. Still remember that one day you were so pissed you throw the clock out the window and hit some poor student." Uzu says as he leans on the door and watches as Rocky's Symbiote springs to life as it quickly begins to covers him, forming his Symbiotic legs so that he could stand and proper clothing for his day.

"I did tell him I was sorry." Rocky says as he gets up to his feet and walks passed Uzu and out of the hall. "So what did you come for?"

Uzu just followed behind him as they made their way down the hall. "Oh come on, can't I just hang out with my favorite...alien wearing...body guard... pal?" He said though seemed to struggle a little as he gave a force smile at the end.

Rocky just slightly turned to look at him with a annoyed look in silence. "...Seriously...What is it?" He said as he stopped walking and turned to Uzu, who just sigh and spoke.

"Okay-okay, Inumuta just wanted me to send for you. Said he found all the info of this Beatrice guy that he could, so instead of getting off his ass, he sent mine. Not like he needs the excise or anything, the freaking nerd." Uzu says as walks by Rocky, with the Symbiote host beginning to move behind him.

"At least he has the ability to use his brains Uzu. You just charge in to things head on without caring and rely on that six sense of yours." Rocky replied as Uzu gives a groan and says. "Oh YOUR one to talk, Mr. 'Spider-sense'."

Rocky gives a groan and rolls his eyes. "That is different, at least when I throw myself in, I'm not going in alone...I have two sets of eyes. Mine and Venom's." He said as they made it to an elevator and push a button to head down.

"Sure whatever you say man...hey...you didn't sleep well last night did you?" Uzu asked as he and Rocky enter the elevator and he notices Rocky rubbing at his eyes, and fight back a yawn.

He just gives a low groan. "Ugh...I thought I told you already, I'm not a morning person." He mutters as he leans on the wall, lifting an arm up so one of Venom's tendril can shoot out and hit a button on the panel.

 **He's right...couldn't really sleep last night. A lot on my mind...First with Carnage, the murders, my dad, and the fight, and last of all seeing Satsuki...Beautiful body and her aski- well...not asking more like telling me to go on a date with her. All in one day...it's starting to sound like some kinda teenage drama comic book...with Symbiotes.**

Rocky thinks as he as he moves to rub at his eyes again and thinks back for a moment to Carnage...and the bodies of the people he strung up.

"How can that bastard sleep with himself at night?" He mutters to himself as he feels the elevator move down, with Uzu behind him humming to the elevator tone.

 **Meanwhile at tram-car leading to School...**

Beatrice Erroic gave a loud yawn as he was leaning on the railing of the car, taking a moment to look across from him at a Half-a-sleep Mako and a Ryuko that would get a large blush every time she looks at him.

Beatrice gives a small smile as he watch her move her eyes back and forth between him and the passing scenery. "Ryuko...if I didn't know any better...I think you were picturing me naked in your mind?" He says in a cocky way, as he watches Ryuko look away again with a blush, and this time having a cute annoyed look on her face.

As there ride continued Beatrice and the others kept silent as him and Ryuko looked to the buildings around them.

"Big gap between the rich and the poor here huh?" Ryuko asked, waking Mako up from a nap, which she was having while standing and using her bag as a pillow. "That's cause the city is ruled over by Lady Satsuki." She says while giving a her normal happy smile and she began to explain.

"The top tier students live in the richly area, lower tier students like us gets the slumps." Ryuko look to her, confused. "Your status at school determines where you live?" She ask with Mako giving a nod.

"Hmmmh~ pretty straight forward isn't it?" Mako said, before looking away from Ryuko and noticing that Beatrice was sleeping...with half his body hanging out of the car. "Um...Ryuko..." She says pointing at him, to which Ryuko turns around and quickly pulls him in, letting him fall to the floor and waking him up.

Beatrice eyes open in shock, as well as flinch in pain. "Ow...Geez Ryuko if you like to play rough, warn a guy first." He groaned out, while using the railing to pick himself up. Giving a loud yawn as he stenches, the girls notice that he looked near falling over.

Ryuko quickly moves to keep him up. "Whoa...a-are you okay?!" She says in a worried tone. "Yeah, you don't look good. You didn't even eat Breakfast." Mako said as moved to Beatrice's other side, and poked at his side slightly...watching his clothes gives a weird wiggle for a moment.

"Ehh, it's nothing...I'm just SERIOUSLY not a morning person." Beatrice said as he gives a small groan and a shake of his head. "It's like my third greatest weakness...aside from cute girls, and cute girl's feet."

Ryuko and Mako both share a look to each other at that remark, before suddenly the car is stopped and they saw they were at the School. As they were stepping off Beatrice calls out. "Hey Mako, can you go on ahead for a moment...I need to talk to Ryuko, alone for a second."

He ask, to which Mako gives a slight worried look. "But we'll be late!" She says with Beatrice just telling her. "Don't worry, we'll catch up." And Mako gave a reluctant hum, before heading in, leaving Beatrice to sigh as he ask Ryuko.

"So...listen I need to talk to you." Beatrice started out as he place his hand on his hip and looked to the floor. "Look if this is about last night I-" Ryuko tried to speak but she was stopped as Beatrice held a finger to her lips.

He gives a smile. "Hey now, I would never complain about that. I actually wouldn't mind a bit more of that naughty bit of you." He says in a teasing tone as a blushing Ryuko slaps his hand away. "But...this is something else." He said...in a more...out of character tone of his.

Sounding more serious and, unlike him. "I'm...not much of serious guy...but...I'm gonna be one for a second and tell you this...Stay away from my dad." He spoke as he looked briefly at the top of Honnōji Academy, before suddenly snapping his head down and glares at Ryuko.

Making her take a step back as she feels a shiver shot up her spine. "Venom is mine...I don't want you fighting him. He may be old, but that bastard is ready to kill." He says as he held his hand to his neck; remember how...it was lost from his body at their last fight.

"Wait...your worried about me?" Ryuko said, shock at his words. "Beatrice, you know I can tak-" He stops her again, this time by stepping forward and placing his forehead to hers gently. As he looks to her shocked and redden face he says. "You can't against him...that Uniform you have is completely USELESS against people like him and me..."

He then suddenly looks away. "Besides...I don't what you to get hurt." He says blushing slightly, making Ryuko scoff as she tried to hold back a laugh at she saw this. Beatrice sees this and gives a smile. "It's not that I like you or anything...idiot." He said in a fake tone, sounding like some denial idiot, before he starts to softly laugh.

Ryuko joining in soon after.

As it ended they both stare at each other for a moment. With Ryuko moving the strap of her large case a little as she says. "Hey...um...feel free to say no to this but um...Want to go out on a date?"

Beatrice leans back in surprise with his eye fully widen. "Audible gasp...you are asking me out? On a date?! SO I FINALLY HAVE A REAL CHANCE TO GET IN YOUR BUNNY PAJAMA PANTS!?" He shouts excitedly, with Ryuko just staring at him in shock at his outburst.

"...WELL NOW YOU DON'T!" Ryuko said with a huge blush on her face as she notice that several students that were rushing to class were staring at her and Beatrice.

"THAT MEANT I DID!" Beatrice shouted, before he begins to laugh again. "I'm just kidding honestly. I'd love a date with you."He said as he gives her a gentle smile, before suddenly his arm shifts into his Carnage arm, and shoots a tendril out to a near-by wall.

"Now if I remember right, we left poor Mako behind, ONWARD!" He shouts as he pulls Ryuko to his chest and pulls them both straight into the air with Ryuko screaming and Beatrice laughing as they were being hurled through the air, before landing right next to slightly panicked Mako as she was shifting around nervously, shocking her as Beatrice landed on his feet with heavy breathing Ryuko in his arms.

"And he sticks the landing, ahhhhhhh, the crowd goes wild." Beatrice says as he place Ryuko on her feet and begins to act like an excited sports fan.

While a slightly sacred Ryuko just gave a loud deep breath as her eyes bulge out in shock of what happened. "Wow, did you guys just flew?!" Mako said in amazement, with Beatrice acting humble as he replies.

"Nah, we were just being awesome an-" He didn't get to finish though as Ryuko slams the case holding her scissor blade right over his head, and knocks him to the floor.

"New Rule #18! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Ryuko shouted out as she as she begins to stomp away with her case in her hands and grinding her teeth in anger as Mako leaned over Beatrice to check on him...

And by check, she just poked him with her foot and he gave a small squeal. "Oh good your alive, alright then. I'm gonna go catch up with Ryuko now, see you later Beatrice!" She says before rushing out after Ryuko, leaving Beatrice as he pulls himself up with a dizzy look on his face.

"Ugh...that hurt a lot more then it was suppose to...guess I'm still not at 100 percent." Beatrice says as he pulls himself up and moves to chase after the two girls finding them talking as they were finally leaving the station area.

With Mako leaning by Ryuko's side as they were walking to the school. "Oh before I forget! Hey Ryuko...my mom said if you need-" Mako was saying but was stopped as suddenly a literal line of tennis ball were slammed her in the cheek in a rapid session.

Shocking both Ryuko and Beatrice at once.

 _ **She took that like a champ!**_

Beatrice hears Carnage think before he sees several more balls heading for Mako, before he could warn her, they hit their mark, with...Mako trying to talk as they'd strike her face.

"A place to-...stay then-...it's cool if-... you stay-...with us-...if you would!" She says with each pause being the balls hitting her face, causing large cartoony bruises to form all around her face.

"...Wow...she's a tough girl.." Beatrice mutters as he finally caught up to them, with Ryuko saying. "I think we have bigger things to worry about." Ryuko said in panic-like tone, before looking to where the balls were coming form and shouting.

"Okay what's the big idea!?" Beatrice follows her eye sight, and became slack jaw as he saw a girl...that has more balls under her skirt then any cross dresser could ever dream of.

 _ **Who the fuck design HER outfit, and what's with the giant tennis racket!? And what's that on her eye...is that a scope?**_

Beatrice agrees with Carnage as he stares at the girl. "Huh...I take it your the transfer student that was rude to Lady Satsuki. Please to meet you." The girl said as she held a black and red-ish, large tennis racket in her hand, with a line of normal tennis girls.

"Well I'm the captain of the girls tennis club Omiko Hakodate, please to meet ya." She said in a cocky tone, showing her shape teeth. "Seeing as you seem to be a bitch, I am not as please." Beatrice said as he violently shook his fist at them.

Hakodate gives a scoff as she hears him and returns her stare to Ryuko and Mako. "As a member of the club, Mako Mankanshoku hasn't fulfilled her obligations. So we're purging the girl."

"You play tennis?" Beatrice ask Mako as she replied. "Ehhh, I was never any good." She says with Beatrice suddenly taken back by as he notice her bruises had disappeared. "Guys, focus..." Ryuko mutters to them, before she looks back to the tennis captain. "What did she do that was so wrong?"

"Oh she skipped yesterday's club practice...and anyone that fails to come to practice will suffer the one hundred and ten million cannon ball serves." She says, while keeping her cocky tone.

Beatrice just gives a small flinch at the name of punishment. "Jeez, I haven't been to school in a while, but is this how they do it now a days?" He said confused as he gave a tilt of his head. "I mean back when I went when WE did something wrong they'd usually make us stand up and take our pants off and spank us with rulers in front of the class."

Everyone looked to Beatrice with a baffled look on their faces, as he awkwardly just stared back at them as he just realized what he said. "...Um...I went to a catholic school...that was also an half an orphanage...and to be fair...I do have a cute butt, so I can understand why they did it."

"...Okay." Hakodate said as she looked back to Ryuko and Mako. "Back to the matter at hand, you're not even a member of the club, so you and your boyfriend should butt out!" Ryuko closed her hands to fist and shouted back. "WHAT?! Mako wasn't at the practice cause that jab hungry boxer was holding her hostage!"

Hakodate looked to give a roll of her eyes as she said. "Yeah well, she need permission for that. Begin." In her casual words, the other tennis girls behind each began to serve. Hitting the balls with enough force to seriously hurt a person.

Ryuko quickly moved in front of Mako and began to block the balls her were case. "Don't forget the red head." Hakodate said, with several of the girls turning their aim to Beatrice.

With him just casually standing as he was muttering to himself. "Needing permission to get kidnapped is now a thing...god damn has things changed-" He mutters before he hears Ryuko cried out. "BEATRICE MOVE!"

But it seem too later as the balls were moving too fast for him to dodge.

...but not really, as he suddenly moves himself to dodge each incoming ball with little ease, evening taking a moment to dance, as he shakes his hips back and forth in a 'wiggle' fashion and a large smile on his face.

The tennis team weren't letting up, as they kept throw balls at them with Ryuko shouting at Mako. "Are you kidding me?! Mako we got this, you better spilt or you're gonna be late!" With Mako...seemly dashing off around the tennis team to the entrances of the school.

"Thanks very much, I'll see you later." They hear Mako yell back to them as she race inside, with Beatrice just looking to Ryuko as she had a pleased look on her face. "Jeez, that was nice of you. Though we still have a bit of a problem ahead of us." He said as leaned a little forward and pointed a finger to the tennis people in front of them.

They didn't seem to care that much as they watch her race off, before their captain turn back to look at them and say. "Sooo...does this mean that you're taking her place?"

Ryuko just keeps the same look on her face and says. "I might as well I kinda own her for dinner and a bed." And Beatrice gives a shrug and says. "Well I can never just seat by and watch a cute girl get hurt...unless I'm doing the hurting, it just doesn't feel right to me."

"Your funny, but if you think that your hot stuff-" Hakodate tried to say but Beatrice replied to quick for her. "Oh we are." Making her get slightly annoyed, before she got a smile to return as she continued. "As I was saying, just because you beat Fukuroda, think again." She says showing her shape teeth and tongue...making the Symbiote Beatrice had...tingle, as it's reminded of her 'father'.

 _ **...I'm gonna enjoy ripping out every single one of those teeth from this bitch.**_

Beatrice hears Carnage speak in his head, before he hears Ryuko shout. "Ha, I'm gonna shred those Goku Uniform's right off your body, come on Senketsu!" Before striking a ready pose...and nothing happened.

Everyone should silently for a moment before Ryuko starts to hit at 'eye' of her outfit. "Hey Senketsu! Come on let's do this!" She then quickly turns around and starts to pull at it. "What's wrong with you man?" She continues to talk to her uniform as everyone continued to stare.

Hakodate looks to Beatrice for an answer, only to find him shrug at her. "Hey don't look at me, I'm the crazy one!" He says before moving to Ryuko's side with his back to the tennis group as he whispers to Ryuko. "Um...what are you doing!?"

Ryuko just kept pulling and slapping at her outfit. "Hang on Beatrice, Senketsu isn't working for some reason!" She says back to him as she slaps over the 'eye' again. "Come on!"

"Senketsu...your unifor-...you named your uniform? That things alive?! Ah...I really need to start seeing a lawyer around here. Come on, costume that is alive and gives power, next thing you know it's an alien!" He whispers in a annoyed tone, before giving a cocky smile and turning back to Hakodate.

"Oh well...Sorry about her, she's just having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction, and not in the fun way...but you don't need worry about that. I mean honestly, do you even know who I am?!" He says with casual wave of his hand as he takes a step to them, and holds his arm out...only to get shocked as nothing happens.

He quickly turns back around and starts talking to his hand. "Ugh...Carnage, a little help? I kinda need you here for a second! What's happening?!" He says with a slight urgency, as he feel Carnage move slightly along his body, before her voice spoke in his head.

 _ **Um... wardrobe malfunction?**_

"Don't get cute with me, what the fuck is going on!?" Beatrice says as he grabs at his shirt and shakes it. With Carnage's voice seeming to sound embarrassed as she says.

 _ **I...may not be completely ready for an actual fight.**_

"...WHAT?!" Beatrice shouts out in a mix of anger and panic.

Meanwhile Hakodate just stared at the two of them in total shock as she watch her 'opponents' as they were talking to their clothing with a shocked look on her face. "...They're talking to their clothes..." She mutters with a twitch of her eyebrow. "We haven't even started and I'm already disappointed."

Just then the scope she had began to change to a different one, before she spoke. "DIE!"

Ryuko manages to say. "Give me a second, I'm not ready-" Before she turns around and sees a large battalion heading straight to her, however before she could get hit, she was knocked away by Beatrice as he began to be pummel.

He stood his ground though, as he blocked as much of the shoots he could with his arm. "Don't worry Ryuko, Your friendly neighborhood Beatrice is here to save the d-" He was saying...before Carnage spoke up and said.

 _ **She fell of the ledge.**_

"What ledge-...How the hell did I miss that?!" He shouts as he quickly rushes to a ledge and looks over to see a large stream leading to some kind of sewer system.

He could hear Hakodate give a scoff from behind him as she says. "That didn't last long." Beatrice gives a low breath as he grips a hand along the ledge and stares down at the stream.

 _ **Don't worry, we both know that Ryuko is gonna be okay.**_

"I know that..." He says as he brings his hand up to his face. Before it began to shift and transform into his Carnage arm. He calls out to the Hakodate as he flexes his fingers. "What was your name... Omiko Hakodate right? Well...I got to thank you honestly."

He says as he turns to face the tennis team, as they were all shock and in horror of who was in front of them. "See that's the faces of some people that realize that really fucked up, and I thank you for messing up." Beatrice says as he begins to walk to them his Symbiote covered hand continuing to flex itself as he does.

"See after that little 'play time' with my father...I kinda been a little weaken, and...well..." He says stopping for a moment as he places his human hand to his chin. "I'm not at full strength, so I can't really hold back now, and I really didn't want to make a mess in front of my favorite girl...but with Ryuko gone...hahahahaha...I don't have too." He then smiles, with his grin stretching far along his face before rushing straight at them.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the computer club...**_

Rocky gives a low sigh as he mutters to himself. "Are you sure this is all that you can find?" He asked Inumuta, who was seating in front of him, with his laptop facing Rocky.

They were the only ones in the room, leaving them to talk openly as Rocky was staring at the screen with a map of the world, showing many points with small red marks on many random points at many places.

Inumuta just crossed his arms and said. "You did say to me that any information on Beatrice is better than nothing." To which Rocky just leans back in his seat and gives a loud sigh.

 **Really makes me regret those words...so many killed...I can hear Venom tell me why would anyone does this to their own kind for no reason...I tell it there had to be one...right...**

He thinks to himself for a moment before responding. "Yeah, but I was hoping that it be useful. I mean...yay...we know that he is Italian. That's amazing...now we know that he says stuff like 'mamma mia!' and' that's a spicy meatball'...and lest not forget his love of pasta...maybe we can use it against him..." Rocky says with heavy sarcasm dripping from his words.

He closes the window with the map and close the laptop before pushing it back to its owner. "I'm sorry if I sound like an ass, and it's not I am ungrateful for taking your time to look at this...we just don't need this..." He sees Inumuta give a nod, as he takes his laptop in hand and stood up.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could be of assistan-" Inumuta tried to say with a bow, but was stopped as Rocky held a hand up to him. "Please don't talk to me like you got a stick in your ass, and please don't bow. I'm not Lady Satsuki, so I don't deserve that kind of respect."

Rocky spoke as he stood himself up, taking a moment to groan as he felt his back creak a little. "I see then." Inumuta says as he and Rocky begin to walk out the room. "May I ask you a question though?"

"Didn't you just did?" Rocky says with a slightly smile while turning to him, chuckling as he sees the annoyed look at Inumuta's face...that wasn't covered by his over sized eighty's collar.

He then just rolled his eyes and gave a gesture for Inumuta to continue. "...Okay, your jokes aside, I wanted to ask you why were you speaking to Shirō Iori about life fibers." Rocky gives a nod at this, as they walk down the hall.

"I was telling him that I need some life fibers for Venom." Rocky answered, as he holds his hand up in front of him and watches as a tendril move from his shirt and wrap around his hand. "You are trying to strengthen your Symbiote with life Fibers...that's a great idea. We cou-"

Inumuta tried to speak but was stopped as Venom's tendril moves to his face and pokes at his forehead, making him take a step back at the sudden tiny hit, before Rocky explains. "Not exactly, I can't use life fibers at all with Venom. This is gonna sound weird, but you see...Venom eats life fibers to heal itself."

Rocky had to hold another chuckle as he saw the shock look at Inumuta's face. "E-eat...life fibers?!" He said, completely taken aback by this. "T-t-that's..." He tried to speak as he shift his eyes to the floor with a look of awe...or rather he was too stunned to say anything.

"Yeah, it's why Venom was called the living poison for a while, cause it rots away the life fiber...and... It's one of the reasons why I'm making sure that, ANY of you don't fight Carnage. I mean...no offense to you, Gamagōri, Nonon, or Uzu...but...without your Goku uniforms, I could beat you all at once without even trying for the most part. And with them...honestly the only one that could give me a real problem would be Nonon because...well..." Rock spoke as the tendril returned to his clothing and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Because of what happened at the music room, with Venom an-" Inumuta was saying till Rocky cried out. " Yeah-yeah...that happen...Look...I'm sure Satsuki told you already about...the difference between Carnage and Venom..." He said, though sounded as if he really didn't want to talk of this.

With Inumuta giving a glare as soon as the words were spoke. "Yes...She order us not to confront you about it...but seeing as you brought it up and all- Are you out of your MIND?!" He nearly shouts at Rocky with his hand gripping tightly at his laptop.

"You are literally placing yourself in the path of something more powerful and faster than you! He has more experience then you with your Symbiote, if he had his since the five years your Symbiote has been on this planet he had it all along...do...do you know what this means!? That if he weren't so...insane, he could kill you quite easily...and...to be completely fair with what you said...you're right...You and Venom can take us down quite easily, aside from Nonon...but what's to say HE can't take her down...and what of Satsuki!?"

Inumuta nearly shouts as he takes a step forward, and anger in his eyes. "Not to mention since from what Lady Satsuki had notice, he was playing around...we don't really know HOW strong he is, or what he can do. And from what you told me of your Symbiote eating life fibers, who's to say he can't...It's...it's...Urg!" Inumuta groans out as he squeezed his fist tightly, before finally giving a long deep breath and calming down, looking to the floor to hide his face from Rocky. As he was ashamed at how he acted just now.

 **Can't say I blame him for acting like this...But it's something I have to do.**

After a moment of silence passed before he spoke up again. "...I apologize...It's frustrating." He says as he keeps his head down...before suddenly hearing...chucking. Looking up in surprise he's shocked to see Rocky with a amused look.

Rocky noticed his stare, so he calms himself down, with slight chuckles still leaving him. "Sorry...hehehehe, it's just that's the first time I saw you lose your cool, hehehehe...look...you don't know and I don't know, hell Venom doesn't know. But we'll deal with it as we cross that bridge." He says as he gives a shrug.

"Look we're the good guys in this situation right? Who knows maybe we find some deus ex machina to come and save our asses, maybe not and we beat him with the one thing I know he doesn't have..." Rocky says as he crosses his arms, and looks to Inumuta get curious and ask.

"And...what do we have that he doesn't?" He ask as Rocky just moves a hand up to his head and pokes at it with his fingers. "We're smarter than him, trust me on this. He may have more experience with the Symbiote then me...but my Symbiote has been around for over a hundred years and a lot more host, that the Symbiote learned a lot of stuff from, and it taught me. So don't worry Phage, we got this." Rocky said as he finished with a smile...

...only for Inumuta to look at him confuse. "Phage?" He asked, with Rocky blinking in surprise for a moment in realization. "Oh crap I didn't mean to say that, sorry...It's one of Venom's nickname for you and the others on the Eliter four. He calls you Phage, Uzu is called Lazer, Gamagōri is Riot, and Nonon is Agony... don't ask me he's giving nicknames or why he picked those names for you guys exactly...it's just he's thing I guess."

Rocky said before suddenly noticing something at a nearby window. "Oh look the tennis club is ou-...wait...you got to be fucking kidding me." He mutters before suddenly running down the hall. "Talk to you later Inumuta, bye!" He yells out as he runs down the hall, leaving Inumuta as he was simply holding his hand to his chin in thought.

"Phage..." He mutters, letting the word roll off his tongue. "Like bacteriophage...hmmm...I don't know why, but I like it."

 _ **Meanwhile with Rocky as he rushes outside...**_

"Please, please, please if there is a god, don't tell me they're THAT stupid!" Rocky mutters to himself as he rushes out to the massive tennis filed, rushing past some of the members as they were literally destroying targets with their practicing of serves.

Only stopping as he ran up to a certain group of them and yells out. "STOP!" As loud as he could, gaining everyone's attention. He rushed himself inside the circle the group made, and he found not only who he saw from outside...but someone else.

"Mako!?" Rocky nearly shouted as he rushed to her, moving his eyes up and down for injuries, as she was tied to a pole and was literally getting beaten by tennis balls. "Are you okay?" He says with concern, only to watch Mako give a quick shake of her face, and getting rid of her brushes in a cartoony fashion.

"Oh hi Mr. Venom!" Mako says happily, before giving a blink of surprise. "Hey...you're not wearing your cool costume." Rocky looks down at himself, and realize she's right with him just wearing a short sleeve black shirt and pants with his guns at his sides.

Giving a sigh he mutters to her. "It's in the wash...are you okay?" He says as he quickly grabs at the bindings holding her and unties them, letting her...and someone else down. "Actually...it didn't hurt at all, I barely felt a thing." Mako said, which confused Rocky for a moment...till he sees why is that...as Mako doesn't notice the red tendrils that had been wrapped around her body, numbing any kind of pain she had.

"Ahhh, isn't that cute. Thanks for asking if I'm hurt at all, old man." Rocky hears the other person say and turns to face him with a glare. "Hey now...what's with that look? If I didn't know any better those are the eyes of someone who's pretty piss, at little old me." A grinning Beatrice says as he casually wipes away the small bit of blood on his lips, as the red tendrils moving back into his body.

Just then Rocky notice the Tennis captain, Hakodate, and Uzu were by. "Explain." Uzu says to Hakodate. With her casually saying. "Well we had an unmotivated club member and WAS purging her, along with that 'Carnage' person, but it seemed that someone got in the way. Leave it to me and I-"

She was about to continue, but was stopped as Rocky quickly looked to her and pulled out one of his pistols from his holster, shooting at her shoulder just enough to leave a small gash across it. "Hakodate you stupid, IDIOT!" Rocky screams at her, and sees the look of realization on her face as she looks at his.

He tries his best to ignore Beatrice chuckling as Hakodate takes a step back with a horrify look on her face. "Satsuki's poison! I-I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you withou-" She tried to speak, only to take a step back in shock as Rocky shoots near her feet.

"Shut...up." He says harshly, as he moves his gun to aim near her face. "I don't want to hear another word from your mouth right now!" Rocky hears Beatrice chuckling grow louder as he mutters out, 'Oooooh, somebody's in trouble' in a teasing manner, so Rocky takes out his second pistol and holds it against his...'son's' head, while keeping his eyes on Hakodate.

"Whoa, hostile today...what happen, did you're senior citizen discounts stop working?" Beatrice says as his smile grew, leaning his forehead to the barrel of the gun with no fear.

Rocky just continues to ignore him. "I thought I had every club member informed by Lady Satsuki herself that if anyone had ANY confirmation with Carnage was that you are to report to ME! I mean what is wrong with you!? What, are you dense? Are you retarded or something? YOU HAD ONE JOB!" Rocky screams in complete rage, making nearly everyone aside of Beatrice move slightly more away from him.

He could see the look of fear mix with sorrow on Hakodate's face and almost instantly Rocky feels guilt in heart. With Uzu looking at him with a shocked look on his face, as he mouth the words 'dude the fuck' at him. This only increase his guilt as he put down the gun he had pointed at her and says. "...I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Ohhhhhh...he's sorry, don't worry everyone it's not HIS fault. I just happen to bring out the worst in him. Hehehehe, or would it be better to say that I make him act like himself?" Beatrice says while chuckling, even as Rocky turns to him with a glare with his gun still at his head.

"I guess it be too much to ask for you to shut your mouth would it." Rocky says harshly, with Beatrice giving a shrug and says. "Oh like I would listen to you."

Rocky gives a low annoyed breath at that, before suddenly hear Hakodate cry out. "Agent Venom, please allow us to handle him as an apology to you! Ready!" She says as suddenly the members of the tennis team that surrounded them now moved to her side to attack.

"Stop you idiot!" Rocky screams out, but it was too late as they all serving the balls at them, leaving only enough time for Rocky to realize Mako was in that line of fire too as she was standing close to Beatrice, so thinking quickly he moves passed Beatrice and in front of her to shield her from any shots...only to receive none, and instead just hear the sound of metal 'clings'.

"That's enough of that." He hears a voice say with Mako giving a slight gasp. "Ryuko!" Turning around Rocky was shocked to see Ryuko had blocked the balls with the large case she carried, even as it had large dents in it.

He sees Ryuko turn to look at Beatrice and Mako. "Are you guys okay?" With concern in her voice, as Beatrice and Mako just smiled. "No problem Ryuko!" Mako said happily, with Beatrice saying. "Come on, like tennis balls would be enough to hurt me." Both of them speaking in such a casual way, that you wouldn't even know they were both capture and beaten, as well as having a gun pointed at one of them, just recently.

Ryuko gives a small sigh of relief. "Good, sorry it took so long...but a certain ass-hat knocked me over a ledge to a sewer!" She says in a annoyed tone, as she was glaring at Beatrice. Who was giving a nervous smile as he was lowering his head down with an embarrassing look on his face. "Yeah, I am...SUPER sorry about that...honestly...my bad." He says with a slight blush on his face that just makes Rocky completely confuse at how he was acting.

He watches as Ryuko rolls her eyes before looking to him. "Huh...um...do I know you?" She asked while giving an eyebrow raise, but before Rocky could say anything, Hakodate spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt you there, but we have a little something going on here...would it be too much trouble to ask your boyfriend over there throw you off another ledge?" She says in her normal cocky way, as if she was trying to act in control.

Ryuko just gives a scuff as she turns to her. "Piss off. This time I'm gonna knock you all on your asses!" She says as she moves to a ready position. "Let's do it Senketsu!" Rocky hears her say as he sees her pulls a pin on her glove...and suddenly needs to leap back as his 'spider sense' went off.

And he sees why as Ryuko's outfit burst to life, in a monstrous way before snapping back to around her body, before pulling and showing her in that revealing outfit again, with burst of steam being shot out of her body at random points.

As Rocky landed he sees Beatrice threw himself out of the way too with Mako in his arm, and he then hears Hakodate. "Ooh that looked painfully and embarrassing you masochistic stripper." She says with her grin, as Rocky rolls his eyes.

 **Can't say that she isn't wrong there.**

He thinks as Ryuko cries out. "Oh bite me, I'm not a stripper!" But Rocky then notices something about her as he stared at her body...she was already out of breath, with the steam releasing, seemed to heat up her body, a bit too much.

 **So...it's like the Goku uniforms...but flawed...something isn't right, Symbiote tells me...her outfit is made entirely out of life fibers!?**

Rocky thinks before he hear Hakodate again. "Could have fooled me. Ready...one hundred and ten million serve!" Rocky's eyes widen as suddenly she and her tennis group each throw a ball up and strike at it with their rackets straight at Ryuko.

On instinct he was about to shoot out a web to grab at the girl and pull her away...but he doesn't get the chance, as Ryuko quickly shows she didn't need his help by opening her case and taking out her scissor blade , before cutting apart the hundreds of balls that were thrown at her with ease, too quick for Rocky to even see without Venom's help.

Leaving him in slight awe as he watch the tennis balls fall to the floor and burst into little stains.

 **Okay...she is gonna be a problem.**

"Fault...you're disqualified new girl!" Uzu suddenly says confusing Rocky for a moment, as well as Ryuko, so he continues. "I'll give you credit for evading Hakodate attack but slicing balls in half is against the rules. Sure you won the fight, but you lost the match."

"...huh?" Ryuko, Rocky, and even Beatrice, said at once with each tilting their head.

Uzu seemed to get annoyed by this as he says. "You do know that you are standing on a tennis court right? So if you didn't win according to the rules of tennis...YOU DIDN'T WIN!" Ryuko gives a cry of shock as she realize that she was standing on a tennis court.

And she wasn't alone in that shock as Rocky could see Beatrice giving a side glance at him with a confuse look on his face. Rocky just gave a shrug back at him, before suddenly hearing Ryuko and Uzu starting to bickering at each other about the rules.

"Oh come on, NOW you're getting picky, what about what happen yesterday!?" "Yeah well...that was yesterday." "You mother-This is crazy, when we were boxing we-" "Doesn't matter you're disqualified!"

"You got to be fucking kidding me. What you guys, twelve?!" Rocky loudly mutters out as he watches this, before he suddenly sees Mako leap up in front of Ryuko. "No she totally won!" He hears her cry out, before suddenly...striking a pose...and everything went dark with a spotlight around her.

"Ryuko won, she won, she won and I can prove it!" Mako said, as she was quickly moving around in a... Bizarre way. Rocky didn't seemed to be the only one confuse by this as he could see the confused looks on Hakodate and Uzu's faces.

With Uzu muttering an 'okay' Mako continued. "If Ryuko hadn't stepped in and saved me yesterday, I be totally dead right now so even though technically lost the match because of friendship she total won! And everyone on the planet knows that if you win with friendship you win at life!" Rocky just shakes his head in disbelief as she continued to...moving around in such a fast pace.

 **I ask Venom if it was possible she had a Symbiote on her...he said he there isn't one...I'm scared what'll happen if she does get one. God help me if I have to deal with a hybrid of Mako and a Symbiote...it's bad enough I have to deal with this one.**

He thinks as he just looks to his side and see Beatrice...suddenly eating from a bag of popcorn as Mako continues. "But if you guys are gonna cheat, you leave her no choice...Ryuko will win, you hear, even in tennis, even in tennis, even in tennis, SHE'LL WIN!" At her last words suddenly everything was back to normal and Mako was posing in front of Ryuko with a tennis racket in her hand, pointed at Ryuko.

"...I fucking love this place! Nothing makes sense!" Beatrice cries out as he throws the popcorn he had behind him. "Well...at least I can agree with him on the not making sense part, most of the time." Rocky mutters as he grips at his head, feeling a headache as he tries to make sense of Mako.

 **Wait...it's Mako...I should stop.**

He tells himself before he hears Hakodate chuckle. "Hehe...if she wants to challenge me the captain of the tennis club to a tennis match, that is her funeral." She says as her scope shifts and turns to a different one.

And Mako and calmly gets close to Ryuko and hands her the racket. "Here you go, knock her shocks off." She says in a innocent way as Ryuko stares back at her in shock for a moment, before finally smiling and saying. "...alright...I got ya." Before grabbing at the racket and heading out. "Come on then let's do this!"

Ryuko and the rest then began to move out, with Mako looking back at Rocky and Beatrice. "Are you guys gonna come?" She ask with Beatrice shaking his head. "Nah, I already know Ryuko's gonna beat the tennis balls out of her...besides..." He says as he turns to look at Rocky. "It's time I had a talk with my old man."

Mako seemed a little confused by his words till she look at the glare the two Symbiote host were giving to each other. "Ohhh, I'll just go cheer Ryuko on, I'll do it three times as hard for all of us."

"You do that Mako." Rocky said as she turns to face Beatrice, barley noticing her run off, as he just continued to stare at his...'son'.

Beatrice just smiled on as he stared back at him, with his hands in his pockets. "So...how are you?" He says as he closed his eyes half-way. "Been trying to killing more of your children? Or did you just failed so hard in trying to kill me that you haven't even been able to get it up and make more? Then again for an old guy like you, I'm sure it takes a bit for you to get it up, might need a little help from a little pill-"

Rocky just holds his gun back up to Beatrice's face silently, making him stop his talking for a moment before he continued. "...You know...It'll be a new experience for me. You don't get many rematches when you usually kill your enemy. But...if we're gonna go right now...it won't really be fair match. The fact is...neither of us is really at one hundred percent right now...so we can't exactly go all out like before, can we? I mean, sure if you were anyone else I wouldn't hesitate to cut your neck open and watch the blood pool out like a fountain...but well...you are my dad so why not, I'll make a exception."

He says as he leans forward slightly, slowly pulling out a knife from his pocket, as Rocky gets ready to pull the trigger...only for Beatrice to just lean back to his normal casual look as he throws the knife behind him. "But you don't want that do you? You want answers...don't ya? I mean if not, then you obviously would have shot me by now." He says with a shrug.

Rocky grip tightens on his gun in his hand for a moment. "...you're making it REALLY hard not to just shoot you and end it." He mutters slightly as he bites his lip, with Beatrice giving a scuff and saying. "As if you had the balls to kill me."

Rock just scoffs and says. "I cut your head off, didn't I...isn't that enough?" Remember back at their fight, when Venom remembers reshaping his hand to a blade, and cutting Carnage's head clean off.

Only to be...disturbed as Beatrice begins to laugh...laugh as if someone said a bad joke. As he laughed he holds his hand up to his neck and rubs the front of it. "Hahahahaha...oh...that's not the same...see...there is one thing different then last time..." He says with his eyes close, for a moment and giving a low growl. "See...I have a little talent of mine, it's a little thing I'm good at."

Beatrice said as he moves his hand to the back of his neck. "Learned it from my mother...my human mother back when I was a wee bastard...I can tell a lot of a person...just by looking at them long enough...and I know one thing for sure...you're nothing like me."

He says as he takes his hand off his neck and gives a long twisted smile. "You don't get the same feeling of excitement when you see blood being poured out of someone, you don't see what I see in this world, and you don't get the JOKE!" He says as he takes a step forward.

"I'm sure you're wondering, who was I before Carnage came. Well let me tell you straight up...it doesn't matter, it was never important. What IS important is who I am now!" He says as he continues to march forward to Rocky, his pupils seeming to shrink slightly in size as he was just a foot away from his 'father' now.

"Look at me...take a look at my bright amber colored eyes...tell me that you don't see a chance of humanity still left...tell me all that you see...is a monster. Tell me that's all you see...tell me come on you can do it..." Beatrice said as his hand began to shift and turned, till Carnage's claws were there as he held it up to his own chin. "But that's just it isn't it...you don't see just a monster, you see humanity still left...And that's the real reason why you can't do it, which is a mistake..."

He said as he turned around, his back facing Rocky...who still had the gun pointed at him, but...a look of fear was there as well. "I'm...Hahaha...I'm not human hahahaha...I mean...well...some would say I wasn't before I meet Carnage, that I was always a monster...and they be right...I was a monster and I still am one now...you want a reason don't you?" Beatrice said before his laughter grew louder and louder.

"Hahahahahahahaha You think that I have a reason for doing what I do...that there is a big 'plan' behind it all...well let me settle that once and for all..." Beatrice says...before suddenly Rocky gasp for air, as all of it was knocked out of him by Carnage's fist hitting his stomach.

As he falls to his knees gasping, Beatrice grabs him by his hair and pulls him up to look at him face to face as he crouch down. "THERE...IS...NO...PLAN!" He shouts before slamming Rocky's face down to the floor. "Life is MEANINGLESSS! CHAOS! The universe has NO center! It's creator is a drooling idiot! The only purpose is NO purpose! The only plan is NO plan!" Beatrice says as he stands up, with Carnage beginning to spread out more along his chest and torso.

 **That hurt...a lot, nose is broken, tip of jaw is shattered, and I think a few teeth are loose. Venom...Venom is not happy.**

Rock says in his mind as Beatrice continues. "And I want everyone to know that, that's the JOKE! I only let those tennis girls get the drop on me just show them that, but then you showed up and I couldn't be even more happier." He then grabs Rocky and holds him up by his shoulder with his human hand, as his Symbiote arm shifts to an axe. "There is no humanity, there is no Symbiote, there is only CARNAGE!"

Beatrice shouts as he swings the axe down...only to be stopped...as Rocky's body was quickly covered by Venom, though he only looked like a tight costume, he still had Venom's features with the pure white eyes, and white spider emblem that was closed around his chest.

" **...You're wrong...There is a shiver of humanity still left...in both of you...** " Rocky's voice spoke...along with another's as he held the axe back with his hand. He could see that Beatrice was shocked by the quick transformation, but the look of shock quickly change to anger as he threw Venom across the field.

"Ohm...well then tell me...how am I wrong?! Come on was it because of the hundreds of people I killed, the thousands I tortured into killing themselves...come on Venom, how am I wrong, HOW AM I WRONG!?" He shouts as Carnage began to cover more of his body...though...seemed to struggle in doing so.

Venom lands on his feet and turns to him, watching as Carnage covered all of Beatrice's body.

 **They are forcing themselves...still weaken...had not rested enough...Could kill them easier now...do we want to?**

Venom thinks silently as this seemed to annoy Carnage even further. " _ **Well...aren't you gonna say something old ma-**_ " He spoke with his own duo voice, with the female sounding louder than normal, but was stopped as Venom spoke.

" **...because... your host is still alive...** " He said as he took a step forward, his fist closed tightly. " **Do you know of your race...What we are?** " Venom then lifts a hand and stared at it. " **Our kind would make the host** **perform spectacular and terrifying feats in order to feed off of the resulting rush of adrenaline...till they dry up and die...you stayed...you show humanity with your host...you care for Beatrice...** "

Carnage takes a step back, his jagged eyes...slightly growing wide. " _ **S-shut up!**_ " He said...though his voice sounded to be even more female. Tendrils moving from his body with each tip sharpen, as they shoot out red spikes, Venom just rushed forward and dodge them.

" **It's true...not only with your host...you protected others as well...** " Venom then rushed to Carnage and tackles him, as they fall to the ground Carnage slashes at Venom's face, only for him to block the strike. " **The same could be said for the girl, Mako. You protected her, you didn't need to but you did!** " Venom then picks Carnage by his neck and throws him far, till he hits the outside wall of some arena, being slightly embedded in it.

Carnage gives a growl as he throws himself off the wall and glares at Venom. " _ **Shut up!**_ " She shouts as she shoots a large spike, one that Venom dodges with a lean to his side. " **No...You need to hear this...we have people we care about as well...Uzu,** **Inumuta** **, Gamagōri, and Nonon...Satsuki...** "

Carnage leaps to his Father, Venom manages to grab him in mid-air to stop him, getting a stab in his shoulder as he does. " _ **Shut the hell up! No one has time to listen to dead man!**_ " Carnage shouts as she are about to stab him with her other claw, only to be stopped as he realize he was being pushed, as Venom was picking him up and rushing back to the wall slamming him into it, and right through it in a loud crash.

 **Maybe should have held strength back on that one...Ugh, head killing me, Symbiote is tired, barley able to stand let alone fight, where are we-**

Rocky thinks as Venom shakes his head to get his bearings, only to realize they were in what looked to be the tennis arena...with Satsuki and Ryuko looking shocked at them as they were holding each other blades back.

Before he could say anything, Venom felt pain through his stomach...which was cause as Carnage claws were going through it. " _ **Shut up, shut up, shut up!**_ " Carnage shouted as he rapidly began stabbing into Venom's stomach.

Venom throws his fist back, slamming right into the side of Carnage's face and making have to stagger back. " **Listen to us; we are older, wiser, more experienced! We know what we are talking about!"** Venom says as he pushed himself to his feet and throws a punch at Carnage.

" _ **Yeah...**_ " Carnage says as he blocks the punch without looking at Venom, before tendrils shoot out of his arm and straight into Venom's. " _ **Well I don't CARE!**_ "

Venom screams in pain, revealing his fangs and tongue, as his arm began to be ripped apart from the inside out by Carnage's Symbiote.

He could see Carnage smile seemed to grew as he heard his screams, and moves free hand down, as Venom's body shifted and opened up slightly, revealing one of Rocky's guns trying to ignore the horrible pain...but before he could grab at the gun...

Carnage cries out in shock...as his arm was cut in half, by a familiar black katana. Venom's eyes widen as he takes a step back and quickly rip away the tendrils and arm, throwing the appendage away from him, before looking at who helped him.

With Satsuki standing in front of him with her sword in hand, looking right at an angered Carnage. " _ **You...You...**_ " Carnage mutters in total rage, before suddenly Ryuko was right in front of him, holding her scissor blade out to Satsuki.

She was glaring right at them for a moment, as steam was shooting from her outfit. "Next time I see you we'll finish this! Mako, Beatrice, let's bail!" She shouts before suddenly a large cloud of steam burst from her outfit...and as it cleared they were gone...expect Carnage as he still stood there for a moment...and spoke.

" _ **...Maybe...Maybe...if my host had a little more filial sentiment...a little more human love for his own daddy...some of it would have crossed over to me.**_ " The voice...was completely female this time, with a slight slur, as it's appendage suddenly claws itself back to Carnage reforming her arm...she says. " _ **But...that's just maybe...As it is, I feel nothing but cold empty contempt. I hate you daddy.**_ "

And just like that...she faded away from view, as she turned herself invisible leaving Venom as Satsuki kneeled down to check on him. " **Satsuki...** " Venom called out slightly as she placed a hand to his shoulder. " **If the day comes...that you will have a child...will love the human infant?** " He said with his head down as Satsuki just silently places a hand to his cheek.

"I will." Venom hears her say softly, as he places his own hand over hers. " **...Love it, protect it, cherish it. And every little smile, every dimpled giggle, every tiny fart will warm your heart correct?** " He says as he softly grips at her hand.

"...I will." Satsuki answers again...before becoming shocked as Venom looks up to her..." **Tell me...what's it like?** " Satsuki just stared for a moment on silently, as tears fall from the Venom's eyes.

 **( Well...that was a chapter...sorry I took a bit long on this one, please leave a review on what you think of this one. E** **specially** **with the Carnage and Venom at the end.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ryuko gives a deep sigh as she was washed herself in the shower, a worried look was on her face as she thinks of Beatrice. When she and Mako ran out of the school she didn't see Beatrice at all, and it worried her to death as they made it to Mako's house. Before she even had the chance to go out and look for him he burst through the door...and fell to the floor unconscious.

That was over three hours ago, and he still haven't even woken up.

Mako's dad began treating him and told them that he was fine...expect for a couple broken bones, some internal bleed, and finally getting...half of his arm to stay on...

Leaving Ryuko to just wonder if he was really gonna be okay. This is the second time she had to run away and Beatrice ended up in a horrible condition. "...God damn it...what the hell am I gonna do with him?" She mutters as she rubs her shoulders with the soap.

Before suddenly she hears the door to the bathroom open from behind her. Expecting it to be either Mako's dad, or her little brother trying to peek on her, she grabs a nearby bucket and ready's to throw it at whoever was at the door...but stops...as instead she sees a woman with ginger-blonde hair tied to be like one of those old fancy hair styles.

She quickly steps into the room, shocking Ryuko as she realize the woman was naked...saved for a pair of cheap headphones and a CD player in her hands. "Um...hello." She says, with a slight embarrassed tone as she gave a small wave at Ryuko.

"What the hell- Who the hell are you!?" Ryuko says in shock as she quickly covers at her privates with her arm and the bucket. Making the woman give a small chuckle as she sees the blush on Ryuko's face.

"Well...I don't think a...proper meeting is need. I mean we did met before." The woman said as she seems slightly less nervous look, looking to the tilted floor as she had a smile on her face. "What are you talking about?! I've never seen you before!" Ryuko says as she stood in anger, still covering herself.

While the woman just chuckles more and replies. "Oh come on...you have seen me. Even before we...'actually' met. I caught you staring at Beatrice a couple of times, so you obviously saw me too, I mean he wears me all the time." Ryuko gives a confuse face...before she notices something as she looks at the woman's body...a single red tendril coming from her back to under the door.

As she looks back up to the woman Ryuko says. "...Carnage?"

The woman gives a nod. "Yeah...it's your friendly neighborhood Carnage..." She says as she walks up to Ryuko and seats down right next to her, holding her knees to her chest as she does. She looks up to the shocked Ryuko with a small cocky smile."Can you relax? We're both women here."

Ryuko just stares back at her for a moment, before she hesitantly moves down to seat by her. A moment of silence came as Ryuko stared at Carnage, who was staring at the CD player in her hands. "...um...Is this...your real form?" Ryuko asked she kept covering herself.

"No...This was a form that Beatrice gave me. He said I can take it whenever I wanted...though I never really use it. He wanted me to be beautiful when I did so...do...you think I'm beautiful Ryuko?" She says as she leans back slightly, showing Ryuko more of her bare body.

Ryuko just looks away with her blush growing. "Y-yeah sure...listen...um...how are you...here...looking like that...and what's with the head phones and CD player?" She asked with Carnage making a small 'ooo' sound as she picks it up to show Ryuko. She turns it on and Ryuko could hear the faint sound of heavy metal music from the head phones.

"I...listen to them when I'm sad...it's a band name Anthrax...When Beatrice and I were traveling we heard one of their songs on the radio...and Beatrice got me this and one of their CD's as a...anniversary gift from when we meet. It...doesn't work as good as it used but...it helps me think...sometimes..." Carnage said as she sounded happy at first...before her tone seemed to get sadden as she kept talking.

"...Oh well...that's very nice of him...but... is it too much trouble if I can ask about Beatrice?" Ryuko says looking at the tendril coming from Carnage to the door. "He's not...wearing you right now is he? I mean...he once said he could be a girl at any point so...is he-" She was saying but was stopped as Carnage came near her, placing a hand to her cheek.

"AH! W-what the hell are you doing?!" Ryuko cries out as she throws herself back and on the floor with a shocked look on her face. She could see Carnage's eyes widen in surprise as she stared at her with her hand still up.

"...Sorry..." Carnage said as she pulls her hand back, and has a look of shame on her face. "I...I was just wondering...what it be like to have you as a host..." She then moves back to a seating position with her legs to her chest again.

She was looking away in shame. "...I wanted to tell you...Beatrice injuries...are my fault. It's all my fault for them." She says softly, which confuses Ryuko as she moves to her and ask ."What? How is it your fault?"

Carnage hugs her legs tightly to her chest, as she moves to look at the CD player at her feet. As Ryuko moves to seat by her again she spoke. "...it's my fault because of...my daddy...I should have told him to run away but...I let my daddy get into his head, and say some things to him...Beatrice was...so mad. He told me to cover him...he wanted to shut up my daddy...he wanted to reap him apart...he wanted to show him the same kind of mercy that he showed me...when we came to earth...that...that...that jerk...He always so careless...he's stupid, stupid, stupid!" Carnage said as she gripped more and more to her shoulders, digging to her finger into arms as small red tendrils began to leak out, her face changing as well...till Ryuko could see her jagged white monstrous eyes and black fangs along her now red face.

Ryuko leans back in horrible for a moment as the tendrils began to wildly move from her body. She had to quickly move to side as tendrils to nearly hit her. Ryuko quickly moves forward and grabs Carnage from her shoulders. "Hey-hey, calm down!" Ryuko cried out, snapping Carnage from her rage...as she looks sadden.

" _ **...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I...I'm having a bit of trouble here. And I don't exactly know what to do.**_ " Carnage says in a slightly scaly voice, she was gripping her arm as she looks to the floor. Her face shifts and transforms back to her original appearance as her tendrils pull back into her body. "I usually would be able to heal Beatrice so easily...but...when we push our bond like this...it's...not healthy for him...if I keep going...I'm scared I'll seriously hurt him."

Ryuko soften her grip on Carnage's shoulder as Carnage begins...to sob..."I can't...I can't...I don't want to lose him, not him, please not him...please-please-please." She said as she tearlessly cried, till suddenly she feels Ryuko's hand on her face.

Carnage looks to her and sees the sincere look she gave. "...Hey, just relax...okay. Beatrice is gonna be okay, you guys just need a break." Ryuko said as she moved her hand down to Symbiote's shoulder.

Ryuko can see Carnage look at her in shock for a moment...before suddenly she was pulled into a hug. Her face becomes completely red at this. "H-hey!" She cries out, as she feels her naked body rub up against Carnage's.

Before looking down and watching as Carnage began to tearlessly sob again. "Thank you...thank you for making him happy." She says in a depressed tone, in between her sobs. Leaving Ryuko to stand there for a moment as Carnage was still holding her.

"...Look I'm not anything special alright. I'm just a girl looking for revenge." Ryuko says as she gently brings her hand up and pets at Carnage's head. With Carnage pulling away from her and looking up to her with her soft blue eyes. "...you don't know what it's like for us."

She spoke softly, as she moves to rest her head along Ryuko's shoulder. "Pain is all he can remember. All he's ever known. Never a soft touch, a kind word. Just abuse so awful, so evil, that he's banished it from his conscious mind. The light...YOUR LIGHT...shines into every dark corner of our Beatrice's tortured soul...offering healing, offering hope...I...I know that he seem like a jerk at times...but, after so many years of living in a pitch-black hell...These concepts of something...more...are beyond his...and mine...comprehension."

Ryuko's eyes just widen at this, before she just holds Carnage close to her. She just stayed silent as she hears Carnage give little whimpers. She couldn't really say much to that, what could she after all. She takes a breath and begins to move to let Carnage go and stand up...only to be stopped as Carnage suddenly moves in and gives her a kiss on her lips.

"MMMMMPH!" Ryuko muffled shouts moves from her mouth as she quickly pulls Carnage off of her. "W-whoa whoa whoa! The fuck are you doing!?" She shouts in a mix of shock and rage, leaving Carnage confusion, as she gave a tilt of her head. "I...don't understand...I'm just want to make you happy." She says as she places a hand on Ryuko's legs and gently moves it along to her back, sending a shiver up Ryuko's spine. Ryuko cries out at the sudden touch as she quickly begins to try and push her away, before suddenly stopping as she suddenly feels a sudden pleasure from between her legs, and along her breast.

She grinds her teeth as she looks down, finding Carnage as she lightly licks at her breast as she rubbed at Ryuko's pussy. "S-sto- AH~!" She cries out as Carnage pushes one of her fingers inside of her, making Ryuko lean her head back as she gives a low moan.

Carnage pulls from Ryuko's breast. "I don't know what a...s-sto-ah is, but I'll keep going." She says, taking a few moments to leave kisses on Ryuko's neck as she moves her finger in and out of Ryuko's pussy.

Ryuko's face heats up, as her blush spreads along her face and she pants for breath. "Ohh...ah...S-stop!" Ryuko manages to say as she quickly goes to grab at her wrist to pull her out, only to just gasp in pleasure as Carnage shoves her finger as deep as she could.

She couldn't keep herself up and more as she leans back, with Carnage still on her she falls to her back. Carnage's finger rapidly moves back and forth in a faster pace, as she stares down at Ryuko's body. Watching as she arches her back slightly, how she pants for breath, and how her legs shift and move as she grabs at Carnage's arm...unable to push her away cause of the pleasure.

"Ahhh~ Oh my g-ahhhhh~" Ryuko moans as her grip grew tighter on Carnage's arm, she left that she was about to lose control...till suddenly Carnage stops and slips from her grip. Making Ryuko gasp as she feels Carnage quickly leave her. "Y-you god damn per-" Ryuko was saying in a anger tone as she leans up to look at Carnage...only to not see her on top of her...and instead found Carnage...with her head in-between her own legs. Ryuko gives a sudden as gasp as she feels Carnage spread her pussy apart slightly. "C-carnage stoooo-ahhhhhh~!" Ryuko cries out as she suddenly feels Carnage's place her lips to her inner thigh...and even further.

Licking and kissing along it, as she slips her tongue inside and moves it. The pleasure was too much for Ryuko as she leans her head back and gives out a cry as suddenly she orgasms. She could hear Carnage give a small couching sound, before she slowly moves her tongue out of Ryuko and slowly over her pussy and then finally up her body to her neck. She could feel Ryuko shiver as she does this.

As she looks down at the panting Ryuko she says. "...I want to make you just as happy Ryuko." She says, before suddenly she feels Ryuko's hand grabs at the back of her neck...and then Carnage finds herself being thrown at the door, making a large red splat along it as she hits it...and making a very confused fully clothe Mako fall to the floor.

As the red Symbiote moves under the door back to her host Mako looks to the heavily blushing Ryuko, who was both red from anger and embarrassment, as she ask. "Ryuko?! What happened?! Why am I in the bathroom...with you?! I was going to check on you for dinner and then suddenly a red jell-o monster attacked. Oh no...I've been eaten by a jell-o monster, along with my best friend and my entire bathroom; just like that old fortuneteller said!"

Mako screamed as she began to bang her fist to the floor and shout how she would never eat jell-o for the next twenty hours of her life. Not seeing Ryuko simply sat on the floor with her arms cross, muttering to herself. "Stupid...red colored...pervs!"

 _ **Meanwhile at the top of Honnōji academy...**_

Rocky gives a sudden gasp as he snaps his eyes open in horror. He quickly moves up to a seating position and looks around panicked...but all he sees are the shock look of the elite four...and a smiling Satsuki as she sat next to him on, as they were all in his room.

"Good evening Rocky." Say says softly as Rocky pants for breath, as he held his head in his hands he mutters out. "W-what happened? I was...getting beaten by him...he had me in his grip and his hand shifted to an axe... he was ready to, UGH!" He cries out, as he suddenly feels pain along his stomach and moves to a coughing fit.

"Whoa, calm down man! We don't know exactly what happened with you and Carnage, but you got really banged up." He hears Uzu says as he helps pushes him back into a laying position. Inumuta right next to him as he said. "Venom seemed to have stopped the bleeding, but he couldn't really heal you much. You were out for a few hours...made us a little worried."

Rocky gives a small groan, as he looks around the room. "...And Carnage...what happened with him?" He says while giving a small cough, feeling pain in his chest as he does.

"Do you not recall what happened?" Satsuki asked, moving her eyebrow up slightly in curiosity as Rocky slowly pushes himself up a little to look at her face to face. As he moves one of his hands up to rub the side of his temple he says. "...Not...really...last time I can honestly remember is Beatrice holding up with his Symbiote hand...and then...it's mostly a blur after that."

Satsuki gives a low hum, before she stands up and looked to the others. "Please leave us for the time being." Uzu looked reluctant but before he could say a word Gamagōri gave a nod and he quickly grabbed Uzu and walked out the room while carrying him by the back of his under shirt. "Understood Lady Satsuki." "Hey let me go, you rioting fucktard! I need to talk to Rocky!" "You will talk to him after Lady Satsuki!" "Oh come on, we literally just got in this room!"

Rocky hears them say, before Nonon chuckles. "There he goes lashing out again, oh great, now we're gonna have to deal with him. Ohhhh the agony I'm gonna have to put up with." She sighs out in a sarcastic tone while giving a shake of her head before she leaves the room, with him looking to Inumuta as he held a hand to his chin. "Huh...I think I'm starting to place together where your symbiote had gain those nicknames." Rocky just gives him a small smile as he steps out, leaving him to give a groan as he moves back to a laying position.

He feels the bed move a little as Satsuki moves to seat right next to him, gently placing her hand on his chest. "...I had almost forgotten that you where real clothing under Venom for a moment." Satsuki says as she pulls at the white plain shirt Rocky had on. "Though honestly, I prefer if you actually got out of the clothing you sleep in."

She hears Rocky give a small cough as he looks away for a moment, with a slight blush on his face. "...Um...phrasing, Lady Satsu-" He tried to say but was stopped as Satsuki replied. "I know what I said." With a smile she watched Rocky begin to get slightly panicked by her words as he tried to form a sentence back.

"Um, welll...I mean, well you...I um...ohhhh...ehhh, ahhh...your enjoying this aren't you?" He said with playful betrayed look on his face as he sees Satsuki giving a small smile back in return. Before it drops as she places her hand back to his chest.

She was silent for a moment as she grabbed at the shirt, holding the front of it in her grip. "...Venom was in control again." She said in her usual low cold tone. Rocky's eye's panic at this as he moves to sit up, with a slight show of pain, he franticly ask. "Ahhh, shit...no, no...did he hurt anyone?!"

Satsuki just shook her head. "No, but it seemed he was in a scuffle with Carnage Symbiote herself..." She says as she lets go of Rocky's shirt and let her hand falls to his lap. "He did not harm me or anyone like at the music room...but he did ask me some...questions. About having a child."

Rocky looks down at himself and the blanket that still covered his lower half as he tries to remember what happened when Venom took over. "...He ask if I would love it, protect it, and cherish it...and then when I told him I would...he then ask me...what's it like." Satsuki says as she softly grips onto Rocky's thigh. "I'll be honest...I didn't know what to say after that."

"What could you say?" Rocky sighs out, as he holds the side of his fist out and taps it to his head. "I mean let's be honest, when it comes to parents my dad was a drunk and had beaten me, and my mom just let it happen for the most part...and well...no offence, but your mom is a fucking bitch, I mean I would know, she drugged me, put a bomb in my neck, and had let Nui cut my legs off...in less than a month's time."

Satsuki gives a small nod at this. "You are right to think so...Please...rest. You weren't acting like yourself to today. You shot at one of the students and vocally assaulted her...that isn't like you..." She says as she place her other hand on his shoulder. Leaving it there for a moment as she watches Rocky tap his head again with his fist.

"...Yeah...Maybe I just need a break. Maybe...we need a break. From the academy...from Carnage, from...hell, everything." Rocky says as he places his hand over Satsuki's on his shoulder. Before looking to her with a small smile. "I believe...we had a date, correct?"

It was for a small moment, but Rocky can see the surprise look on her face at this, before she returned her own smile. "Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble for you?" She ask with a slight smile as she moves her hand from his lap and up to his cheek.

Rocky leans on the hand and replies. "I don't know...I could handle the lost of limbs, having an alien partner, a bad dad, and having a semi-evil daughter...but going on a date with a beautiful girl...oh my Symbiote, I think it will be too much for poor Rocky." He says, in a cocky tone, before suddenly he feels the soft kiss from Satsuki.

He doesn't move for a moment, shocked by the kiss yet again...before he moves forward to it. Enjoying the feeling on her lips with his...before suddenly feeling her pull away, as she moves to stand up. "Alright then...I will meet you in my room later. And please...do make sure to wear at least some proper clothing." She says as she walks out the room leaving Rocky to give a deep sigh as he reaches for the wheelchair by his bed, in-between it and his nightstand.

...After failing to get on his chair a couple of times, and embarrassing himself as he tries to get some clothing...which was up on a rack and slightly out of his reach, making him have to reach up to get it, only to slip out of his chair and fall flat on his face.

"I am way to used to having legs." Rocky thinks as he rolls himself out into the hall and down to the bathroom. As he enters he suddenly feels a stir in his body. "Oh...you're finally talking to me huh." He says as he suddenly feels the Symbiote move from his back and around his body, before moving to the stubs on his thighs and reforming his legs.

"And here I was hoping to be independent." He says in a sarcastic tone, before he moves to his newly formed feet and walks into his shower, stripping himself of his dirty clothing...even noticing the blood spot on it at the stomach area for a moment.

He gives a sigh as he looks at his bare stomach and sees a red mark going across it. Before laying his clothes down on his chair and stepping inside the shower.

As he turns on the shower he feels the warm water run down his body. Allowing him a moment to relax and he thinks to himself as he grabs at his stomach, trying to ignore the soreness he felt...and by soreness he meant large amount of pain. Rocky just holds a stomach to it, as he wipes his face of the water.

 **I can hear the Symbiote apologizing over and over again in my head. I tell it it's fine. It sounded...really worried though. And sad. I haven't heard it sound like this since the music room...where I really first lost control of Venom...and he was really angry.**

A moment of memory flashes through Rocky's mind. Of the few bits of images he saw when Venom took control...with the destroyed room of the music club, a lot of injured students...Nonon nearly being eaten alive by Venom, with Gamagōri trying to fight him back as best as he could, Uzu having to go to the hospital, and Inumuta begin strung up on a wall of webbing.

Rocky gives out a low sigh as he shakes his head to rid away his thoughts.

 **Couldn't even look them in the eyes for a whole week after that. Symbiote tells me it was so sorry...It panic, and lashed out at everyone to protect me after it was hurt. Doesn't change what happened...but I still can't believe how they could ever forgive me for that. Then again I am banned from the music club room. So makes sense.**

Rocky thinks as he begins to wash himself, as he talks out loud to Venom. "Hey...about Carnage...It's okay." Rocky said as he looks down at his...now black armored legs. "...don't wanna talk about it huh...Look, I'm not gonna act like I know what the fuck I'm talking about, cause I seriously don't...but you need someone to talk to about it and if not me, then who else?"

A moment of silence came as Rocky stared on at his armored legs...till he spoke again. "No you talking to yourself isn't healthy! It's not healthy for people, and I'm pretty sure it's not healthy for aliens either...Yeah I used to talk to myself sometimes before I met you, but I could also go up a flit of stairs without anyone's help back then, so I can say some things have changed."

Rocky said as he grabbed at some nearby shampoo. "Look...I'm just asking you not to bottle up your own pain like this. I mean seriously...what are we gonna do about Carnage?" He says as he opens the bottle.

 **Symbiote is silent for a moment...before it tells me...that we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I hold back a chuckle, and told it to stop being lazy...to which it says it learned it by watching me. And honestly...I can see why it said that. The Symbiote... doesn't know what to do. And for that, I'm glad we're on the same page with that.**

 _ **Later during the date...**_

Satsuki gives a low hum as she enjoy the flavor of the soup she had in front of her. As she looks up to her 'date' in front of her, watching him getting slightly frustrated as he tries to bring some of the soup to his lips...only to have one of Venom's tendrils come and slurp it's contents from it before he could take it in his mouth.

Rocky lets out a groan as he slams his spoon next to his bowl in annoyance. "Hehe...I see Venom is enjoying the soup?" She says, while trying to stop a little of a giggle from escaping her. Leaving Rocky to sigh as he replies. "Well a lot more than me, that's for sure."

Satsuki gives a low chuckle as she see's Rocky tap on tendril as it was sneaking to his bowl. "Hey, I know you kind of give me all to survive when you eat stuff for me...but I like eating to...what do you mean the soup is too hot!? It's soup! Who in the right mind eats it cold...well besides a lot of other people, but I don't!" Rocky says before he grabs at the tendril and starts to shake at it in a coking manner.

The Symbiote in turn, shoots webbing from the tip, spraying in Rocky's eyes as it does. As he gives a cry in shock and tries to rip away the webbing from his eyes, the tendril quickly places itself to the bowl, drinking all of its contents before quickly moving back into Rocky's clothing.

Leaving him to rip the webbing away and see his empty bowl. "Oh you son of a- ahhh!" Rocky screams under his breath before giving a sigh. "Ohhhh whatever, at least he only does that sometimes." Before he looks to Satsuki and sees the amused look on her face.

"So...Venom has done this multiple times..." Satsuki ask as she watches Rocky give a small shrug and reply. "Ehhh, sometimes. He may not need it, but Venom loves to eat...like it gets ridiculous...god help you if you get in his way when there's chocolate aro-" Before he could finish, he was suddenly stopped as his whole body was lunched forward as Venom appear from out of his chest, moving around franticly, like a excited dog.

Satsuki actually had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop a laugh as she watched Rocky franticly wave his arms and shout. "Down Venom! Down! I said the word, there is no chocolate! Down boy!" The Symbiote gave a depressed look on its face as it returns to Rocky's body, letting him lean back in his chair even as it rolls back from Venom's sudden movements.

As Rocky begins to mutter low curses to himself, Satsuki watches him roll himself forward back to his normal seating position. "Hmmm...So...how are you Rocky?" She ask with a curious tone, as Rocky leans his elbows on the table.

"Well...in all honestly, I feel fine...little tired...and pissed I couldn't enjoy that much of Soroi's cooking with you, but fine." He replies as he moves one of his hands up so his head can rest on it. Satsuki gives a nod at this as she takes another spoonful of her soup, whiling taking a small look at Rocky's clothing. A simple white shirt and black pants that were folded at his stubs. "I see, I'm only asking because you aren't using Venom to form your legs now, and instead are using that chair."

Rocky gives a shrug at this as he says. "I wanted to be showing more of the real me, on our first date, though with Venom around that's a bit hard. Hehe...ehh..." He gets silent as Satsuki holds the spoonful of her soup to him. "What's the matter...you said that you were annoyed that you couldn't enjoy that much of Soroi's cooking correct? So why not at least have a bit of mine...isn't this a thing couples do?"

She says in a calm tone, as she watches Rocky beginning to look embarrassed. "Well um...ah screw it." he says before he gently takes the bite on the spoon's content. As he pulls back he gives a little hum. "Hmm...pretty good."

"I would hope so, after Venom's love for it." Satsuki says with her own smile...before she looks down and loses it. "...Rocky...I want you to understand something...I know how you worry for our well-being and all, about Carnage...but you have to understand that we worry too." She says as she looks to him with a sad expression.

"When I saw you burst through that wall, I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw you didn't have your armor and your mask eyes were all white. And when I saw Carnage stab you so easily in your stomach...and you screaming in pain as...his Symbiote was ripping apart your arm..." Satsuki let's her hand up to her head and gives a deep sigh. "...I know you feel that it is your responsibility, but...you not allowing us to help, It's... unbelievably reckless. If anything, the blame falls on me though for allow...this...idiotic side of yours to control you in your decisions..."

She stops right there as she just continues to hold her head in silence...before suddenly she notices that Rocky had already rolled to her side and place a hand to her shoulder.

"Trust me...it's not."Rocky said as he looked away from her with a disappointed look in his eyes. "...I know I'm forcing myself through this, and I am sorry that I've been so reckless about it. I wish I can just...let you help whenever you want...but I can't. I've never been the kind of guy that likes to drag people down with him, if he was sinking." He says as he takes his hand off her shoulder and leans back in his seat as he stares up at the ceiling.

He was quiet for a moment as he places his hands behind his head. "...I also wish I could say it's Venom that makes me think like this, lone fighter crap...but it's just as much of me as it is of him that believes in this. Carnage did a lot of terrible things...things...that horrifies us." Rocky takes a moment to sigh as he leans back forward and rest his arms on his thighs. "I know just saying 'I'm sorry and I'll take care of it' isn't gonna help convince you to believe in me...but I am sorry and I WILL take care of it."

He says as he looks up to her with a tired look in his eyes. "It just has been...stressful to say the least for both of us cause of that...and I'm absolutely exhausted with it all. So...I'll just rest and then we can get to work." He said as he gives a small smile...one that Satsuki gives back.

"I suppose that I'll buy into your nonsense for now and...while that is somewhat good to hear...I can't help but wonder something else..." Satsuki says as she stands up while holding a hand to Rocky's face. "I hope that you're not too exhausted for tonight, Mr. Thompson. Because a lady needs her bodyguard to be ready for anything of her...protection." She says as she moves herself closer to him, and rested one of her knees right in-between his thighs as she lean closer to his face.

"W-wait are you i-impl-...Well I think I've got exactly enough energy left to-" Rocky tried to say as he moves close to give Satsuki a kiss...only to be stopped by his phone suddenly ringing.

And to say Satsuki was shocked at the lyrics of the song...was an understatement.

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE, YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DEN-" "And of fucking course...Venom did you change my ringtone again!?" Rocky shouted as he pulls away from Satsuki with an annoyed look on his redden face. As he takes the phone from his pocket he stared at it for a moment, as if contemplating to throw it out a window. "The one time I actual bring this thing with me somewhere-err...I'm sorry, but I have to check-"

He says as he looks back to Satsuki with a regretful look as she stands back up to her feet and reply."I understand." Rocky gives a slow nod back as he rolls a little backwards and begins to answer the phone.

"Hello...Mom?" He said confuse as Satsuki begins to hear a fast pace talking on the other end of the line. "...Okay, Calm d- I said CALM DOWN. I got your message-...NO...YOU have to understand, this is not my problem anymore." He said in a angered tone as he began to grab at the arms of his chair. She could her Rocky's mother become panic and trying to say something...till Rocky shouts. "NO...IT'S NOT!"

Suddenly Venom came and formed Rocky's legs, and he stood up and began to yell into his phone. "Listen for a damn minute, I told you BOTH, I can get over everything, I can move past it and get on with my life, but I can't, I won't get involve if he's still drinking!" He shouts as Venom began to cover his body.

Rocky's mother was speaking again and Rocky seemed to listen to her for a moment, not seeming to care as Venom formed his costume around him. "...So he went home, THERE, that tells you he's fine enough to walk his way back righ-...wait...did that bastard lay on a fucking hand on Ellie!? DID HE MOM!?" He shouts in complete anger as Venom quickly covers his face...but...

His mask wasn't the same as always.

His eyes were white, but they were jagged just like Carnage's. " **...Mom, I swear if you're covering for him-...YOU MARRIED HIM...I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER! If you think I'm going to disrupt a SINGLE evening of my life to go pull HIM out of some dank bar again, YOU HAV-...** " He was shouting at her, in a loud due voice as Venom screamed with him...till suddenly he stopped...and Venom peeled away from his face.

Showing a sadden Rocky.

"Please...Don't...Don't cry, mom." He says softly, as Venom begins to stop covering him. "...I-I'm sorry. Ellie is safe right? Ok...yes...I know you feel alone since Ellie started to go to school in Tokyo...Yes-yes I know...I'm sorry." He takes a moment to hold a hand to the side of his face, as if he was ashamed of himself. "I will...I promis-...I'll bring him home."

And with that, Rocky closes his phone, and holds it tight in his hand for a moment with his other hand over his mouth. He was silent as he walked back to his wheel chair and sat down, Venom peeling away from him completely as his legs disappeared.

Satsuki comes close to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "...Rocky?" She calls out softly as she tries to turn him to face her...but he wouldn't move as he just stared at his phone.

"Rocky please I-" "...Get...off." Satsuki's eyes widen in surprise at his cold tone. "I said...get off!" He growls out as he rips his shoulder from Satsuki's hand, confusing her as she didn't know what she did to make Rocky this mad...until she realize...he wasn't talking to her. "I said...GET OFF ME!" Rocky shouts as suddenly the Venom Symbiote...leaped off his body with a very inhuman shrinking noise.

Making Satsuki nearly fall back in complete shock as she sees this. As the Symbiote falls the floor and seem to be...frighten as it curled in itself. This confused Satsuki even more as she watches Rocky...rolling himself to the door. Before she could open her mouth Rocky just says. "I have to go...ALONE."

His voice completely cold as he leaves, leaving Satsuki in total shock...before she looks to the Symbiote on the floor for a moment, as if it would give her an answer.

And her eyes widen when she realizes how it could.

 _ **Five minutes later...**_

"This...is amazing!" Satsuki says in a much for...loud tone, unlike her. She was several feet in the air, letting the wind flow through her body as she extended her hand and shot a web from her wrist. She pulled herself to a nearby building and let herself lean on the wall as she stared at herself in amazement.

Around her body...was Venom.

When Rocky left the room she had decided to let the Symbiote onto to her...and before she knew it...she was already out the window and swinging around. It didn't look like...how Rocky would wear it usually as instead it was more of a skin tight costume if anything, but Satsuki was not one to care as suddenly she began to notice something.

"This feeling...I feel as if...I can feel everything around me. " She says as the mask peels away from her face, letting her hair fall down as she stared at the night sky. Before looking down at the area she was in. The bottom district of Honnōji city were all the no-star students live. "Just what in the world is thi-" Before she could finish...something spoke.

 **Ssspider-sssensse.**

Satsuki's eyes widen as she quickly begins to look around for the voice that spoke in its... slithering tone.

 **You well not see usss with your surroundingsss...we are clossser then you think.**

This confused Satsuki even more...until she thought...to look down at her own Symbiote covered body.

 **Now you're right on the money! Welcome, Lady Satsuki. We are Venom.**

Satsuki's eyes widen at that, as she begins to think that she had made a mistake. Only to wear the Symbiote give a small scuff as it says.

 **No mistake...We can feel our other...he is in pain...rage, sso much rage.**

"So, that means you can take me to see Rocky?" Satsuki ask as...she suddenly feels her arm move on its own. She tries to fight it...only to nearly cry out as she feels her arm twist in an odd angle for a moment.

 **DON'T RESIST! No good if you do.**

She hears Venom in her head speak as the arm, shift itself to the correct position and fires another line of web out, watching as it hits a building and Satsuki feels her body let go and swing in the air. "Very forceful, does Rocky need to put up with this?" She ask to herself as she swings in the air.

As she swung she felt...a small pulling feeling, leading her to push on forward.

 **Are you feeling it now Satsuki...our other is near...he needs help...he needs us.**

"You...really care about him, don't you." Satsuki said as she used her other hand to shoot another web to swing on.

 **We care for him...he is our other...our partner, our hope. We are Venom. We know the evil that men do. But he has no evil as our passed host has. We want no other host...we care for him as much as he cares for you.**

Satsuki's eyes widen slightly at its words. "I see..." She mutters as she hits the top of a roof and runs across of it. "I was not aware of this bond of yours." She says as she hits the edge and leaps off of it throwing herself from building to building as Venom spoke.

 **We know more of him then he does himself. He fears losing what he hass, he fearss being powerlesss, he needsss uss...asss we need him.**

Satsuki let's herself fall down to an alleyway. "...So...this is a Symbiotic relationship...like what we have no-"

 **NO!**

Satsuki was slightly taken aback as she hears Venom's roar in her head.

 **This is NOTHING like uss and our other. Do not think for a ssecond it is ANYTHING LIKE THAT! You may have given uss a name yet... you know nothing about usss...but we know everything** **about you...**

Her eyes widen as she hears this...and almost instantly she sees a flash of her mother. Rage began to boil in her. She feels her hands begin to shake as they close to fist. She sees...a bright room, her mother by her side...as they walk into a large bath area.

"Get...out...of...my...head!" Satsuki manages to say between her closed teeth. Something was wrong...she knew this...this...RAGE. It wasn't like her...she felt...a need...a need to rip apart her mother...to destroy her as she remembers her voice...her...hands as they...touch her...

A loud roar echoed from the alleyway, sounding like that of a monster.

Any bystander that was near the area quickly ran as suddenly a blacken female monster stepped from the alleyway, with large fangs big enough to chew through anything, and large white jagged eyes that held only rage.

" **I'll rip her apart...tear her to pieces! And...then...then...I'll hold what's left of her down...AND EAT HER BRAINS!"** Sat-...Venom shouts at the top of her lungs...before she falls to her knees as the Symbiote peels from her face.

A look of horror was there, as she stared down at a puddle. Looking at her reflection.

Sweat was moving down her face as she gasps for breath. "...what...what was that?" Satsuki gasp out as she manages to push herself to her feet.

 **True Rage.**

She hears Venom tell her. Before suddenly she feels her body move on its own again...and she suddenly feels herself shooting a web out of her wrist as she's thrown though the air again. She didn't say a word as she simply let her mind go blank...till before she knew it...she was already several blocks away from where she was earlier...standing on top of a building as she was looking down...at Rocky.

He was sitting in his chair with his hand on his head, outside of a bar...and he wasn't alone.

"...Nonon, Inumuta, Uzu, Gamagōri." Satsuki spoke quietly as she looks down to her team as they were all with Rocky, wearing normal clothing for each of them as not to drain any unwanted attention. She could feel Venom quickly pull itself around her head to form its mask and she could hear them.

"Hey man...this is like the seventh bar we've been to. Are you sure he would go to one all the way down here? I mean...was there any other kind of bars he'd frequent when you were a kid?" Uzu asked as Rocky gives a low growl and slams his fist to the arms of his wheel chair.

"No SORRY, Uzu! After the son of a bitch would lose his mind and beat me, I didn't ask what bar he'd be hitting up next!" He shouts before looking at them with widen eyes and he looks down in shame. "...Quick to anger, abusive to his child, and holds people away from him when he needs them most...apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

He spoke quietly...before suddenly he feels Gamagōri's hand on his shoulder. "It fell pretty far if you ask me." He says in knowing tone, with Uzu giving a smirk as he said. "Yeah, you are not your dad, Rocky. You know that, right?"

With Nonon suddenly saying. "And before you answer, remember we can dump you over right here." She says in her smug tone...that makes Rocky give a smile. "...thanks guys...seriously for coming with me on such short notice and all..."

"Do not worry about it." Inumuta said before suddenly he gets a call from a phone he had. "Excuse me one second...hello...thank you, we'll be on our way." He says as he picked up his phone and had a small exchange with the person on the other end, before hanging up and telling everyone. "I found him."

 _ **Several minutes later, outside of a police station...**_

Satsuki began to climb down the building, using Venom's ability to stick to the walls. As she crawls down she peeks her head through the window of the police station and inside she found...

Rocky's father...Harrison was drunk and standing in the middle of the precinct with his bottle in hand. "And that's-hic-how we did it back in my day...crack 'em an' stack em. Had to...-hic-it was a different time. How I'd be doing it now-hic-you could learn a thing or two buddy." He said as he was hanging on the shoulder of a random officer. "That's great man." The officer says with a slight annoyed tone in his voice. And that's when Satsuki notice Rocky entering the building with the elite four behind him.

"If I were still in the department, thing's be different. No question. If I were still a cop-" He tried to speak...but stopped as he turned around and saw his son, Rocky.

Rocky...didn't looked nor sounded angry as he spoke. All that could be heard from his voice was shame.

"...Dad. It's time to go." He spoke softly as his father looked angered. "Ahhh- you ratted me out, buddy?" He says to the officer who was trying to get the drunk to let go of his shoulder as he replied.

"You're three sheets to the wind, man. You should go home with your son." The officer said as Harrison just let go of him and replied. "When I'm ready." He then looked to Rocky and pointed a finger with the same hand he held the bottle in at Rocky and said. "Don't worry about me, boy."

Rocky's face...changes to a cold expression. "I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the poor woman who decided to spend her life with you. I told her I'd bring you home...that's what I'm going to do." He said...but there was no anger in his voice, just a plain and emotionless tone.

"...You didn't have the salt to take me when you HAD legs. You oughta think twice before you start popping off that mouth of yours, sonny boy." Harrison says...and Satsuki feels...something twitch in her at those words...until she remembers...it was Venom.

And she remembers back to when he told her...that was his nickname his father gave him...when he drank...and beat him when he was younger.

She could hear the Symbiote growl and...her fangs beginning to reappear, as suddenly Harrison shoves the bottle into Rocky's face. "Have a drink. Maybe it'll help." He says, but Rocky just hits his arm away from him as he said. "What's the matter with you...?"

Harrison seemed taken aback by this as he mutters. "What's the matter?! I GOT A WEAK CRIPPLE FOR A KID!" He shouts as he throws his fist right at Rocky's face, nearly knocking him off his wheel chair. Satsuki could hear Venom speak as Rocky's father goes to give another punch.

 **Wide open! He could break his nose. Smash his snarling mouth. Shut him up...PAY HIM BACK!**

Satsuki hears the Symbiote shout as Harrison fist comes near Rocky's face...only for Rocky to knock his arm to the side, making the drunken father lose his balance and fall to the floor.

 **It's what he'd do to him...but Rocky is NOT him. He is better than revenge...better then you.**

Harrison was on the floor. "Y-you don't impress me. Crippled freeloader, livin' on some rich girl's tit. No real job...leaning on someone else's shoulder with the rest of the losers." Rocky doesn't even move at his father's words. "Get what you deserve in this life...get...you deserve..." He didn't even move...as his father fell limp on the ground.

 _ **Later with Rocky...**_

 **Mom's voice cracked when I told her where to meet us. The Doctors tell me he has cirrhosis of the liver. He's known for a year...Just didn't tell anyone. He figures he's going to be dead soon, why not be drunk. Sick thing is I get it. Might even have done the same in his shoes. But any identification, any sympathy, drains when I have to be the one to tell her.**

Rocky thinks as he tells his mother what happened...before she burst into tears crying...with Rocky trying to give some comfort as he held her.

 **...She Breaks in front of me.**

Time passed as Rocky's mother was standing by her husband at his bed, with Rocky at the door.

 **He ruined it all. With one night. Brought me back those memories. Robbed me of ANY kind of peace we could have ever had. Like everything in his life, he had to end things in a mess.**

"...Rock..." His father calls out to him.

 **With those stupid enough to love him to pick up the Tab.**

Rocky watches his father hold his hand out to him...only for Rocky to wheel himself back...and down the hall. Not even caring...as his father calls out to him.

"...Son?"

 **Told the Elite four to go home...they are my friends...they don't need to see this. They saw enough while they were at the police station with me...Just like she had.**

Rocky thinks as he rolls himself out of the hospital...with Satsuki wearing the Venom Symbiote right in front of him.

 **Doesn't know that the sensing of Host and Symbiote...is a two way feeling.**

He doesn't say a word as he rolls himself to her. He doesn't say a word as he falls from his chair and she catches him. He doesn't say a word as Venom begins to move from her body to his.

...He doesn't say a word...as he cries in Satsuki's arms.

 **(So...I took a lot from the venom comics here, yet again. But it fits so well...gonna make the next Chapter with more Carnage and Beatrice for you guys for sure. Please leave a review on what you think, okay?)**


	9. Chapter 9

A fully armored Venom watched as Satsuki drank from her tea. She sat in front of them as they were flying in a Helicopter piloted off somewhere he didn't know. It had been a whole day of rest, with surprisingly no trouble from Carnage or Ryuko, before suddenly as he was helping a student Soroi was sent to get him and he was informed he was needed to go somewhere.

Now here he was a few hours after school out in the night in his finally healed Symbiote, seating in front of her in total silence for the past thirty minutes of their flight.

Which lead Venom to give a loud sigh. It usually is that she would have given some comment or something by now to break some of the tension...but Satsuki was quiet. She had been ever since...Venom came off of her back at the hospital. Rocky had tried to talk to her, but he never could get anything meaningful to be said.

But that doesn't mean he didn't still try.

"Where are we going?" He asks, as Satsuki places her tea down on the small table between them. She looks at him briefly and he hopes that he'll get an answer...only for her to just stare out of the window instead. "...Satsuki come on...what happened with you? Is this about...what happened with Venom? I told you, I'm sorry for leaving him with you like that, I didn't even know he would get on you like that...But I couldn't go and see my father, not...not while I was as mad as I was...I would have kill him."

Satsuki continues to stare out the window, leaving Venom to just look down and give a loud sigh. "...Why don't you?" He suddenly hears from her, making him look back up to Satsuki as she didn't even looked to him. "Surly you have a reason to. You have the strength and the ability to kill him...and yet you don't. In fact, before Carnage came you rarely even used any of your Symbiote's abilities other than for a costume and to walk on your feet... "

She then finally turns away from the window...and looks to Venom with a completely cold look in her eyes. Venom could swear he felt his spine shiver as her eyes began to leer at him. "...so why...what reason would you ever have to do such a thing?"

Venom looks down for a moment, as he began to feel his throat dry at Satsuki's harsh tone. Taking a moment to compose himself a little he mutters a small phrase."...with great power comes great responsibility."

"Excuse me?" He hears Satsuki spoke, in her still...powerful tone. As if she was speaking to someone under her, which is what Venom felt. He didn't understand why she was talking to him like this, as she would only do it when she's talking to the students of her school.

But he doesn't faultier as he continued to speak. "It was a line from some superhero movie I saw as a kid, and they said it so many damn times in it, I guess it was hammered into my head there." He finishes with a shrug at the end, as he leans back in his seat and stares out the window.

He could see from the corner of his eye as Satsuki does the same. Becoming quiet for a moment till she said. "...and you believe in that saying?"

"...yeah...I do. I do believe that if anyone were to have great pow- no...any kind of power, it's their responsibility to take care of it and do great things with it. To make sure it doesn't make them...something they're not..." Venom spoke quietly as he says this, staring out in the night sky that passed them as they flew.

"And what makes you believe it is your responsibility to do those great things? To not do those things...to ignore any wrong doing to you...to fight the wrongs of something that is too big for you...to give yourself to help your family..." Venom looks down again as she says this, knowing what she was referring to with each choice he made.

He moves forward to touch her hand that rested on the table...but as soon as his black clawed hand touches hers, she quickly rips it away from his grasp, and clutching at own hand, with a slight panicked look on her face for a moment. She takes a moment to stare at his hand, before looking at his surprised expression on his mask, she...hesitantly moves her hand down at the table though much closer to her then before. "I...apologize for that." She spoke, losing her tone...and had a small hint of regret in it.

"Look...I'm not fucking genius, but I don't have to be to ask this is about Venom isn't it? If not the trip...then at least what was 'that'?" Venom said as he pointed to her hand, his mask peeling from his face as he gave her a worried expression.

He watches as Satsuki just stared down at her hand for a moment. He could almost see the gears turning in her head as she asks. "...Didn't he already tell you of it?" Venom just gives a small shake of his head, before he replied. "...He tried, but I wouldn't listen to him...it's not my place to know, until you tell me. I'm a patient man; I'll wait until you yourself are ready to tell me of...whatever happened between you two."

"It would be easy for you to make me tell you." She says as she pulls herself back in her seat and stared out the window. With Venom saying "Will then that wouldn't be responsible now, would it?" As he does the same.

And as the silence came, he heard a small whisper from Satsuki. "...I suppose so." Leaving both in total silence as a large mansion came into view.

Even as his mask was reforming along his face, it couldn't hide the look of awe as Venom saw how massive it was.

 **Whoa, it's at least twice as big as the house Satsuki gave my mom and Ellie...**

He thinks as he feels the helicopter move to a landing. It was a moment before the door was opened and by none other than Soroi. "Thanks Soroi." Venom said, slightly louder than normal so that he could be heard under the continuing running helicopter blades, as he steps off to the helipad, with Satsuki right behind him with her sword in hand. He offers her a hand to help her down, only for her to ignore the hand as she walks passed him.

Venom gives a small sigh, but follows behind her as they walk off the helipad. With him noticing the many bald men in suits they passed as they enter the large building. To which Venom starts to think to himself.

 **It's been a while since I've even left the town...I can feel the Symbiote shift around me as we enter. It tells me that I'm nervous, which I am of course. Never did got used to going to large fancy places after all. And seeing all of this...wasn't helping.**

Venom thinks as they enter in the building, and Venom is nearly taken aback at the breathtaking home. Before he knew it hundreds of maids stood in line at either side of them, each giving a bow as they call out to them. "Welcome home Lady Satsuki."

This makes Venom's eyes widen slightly as he realizes that this was Satsuki's home. "...huh...You know, I'm not gonna lie, I just thought you lived at the Honnōji Academy." Venom says though gains no respond as they continue to walk through the house.

He follows behind Satsuki, with him just looking around the place as they walked. He notices that they were coming to a certain door. Entering it leaded to a large staircase leading down. As they did Venom notice that everything seemed...different. Like some kind of hanger.

Till he notices a large opening they were heading two with two bald men standing in front of it...but they weren't what grabbed Venom's attention...it was large 'keep out' sign over it.

"Please my lady, we can't! We have orders not to let anyone through here, not even you!" One of the guards said as they stood in front of them as they approached the door. "Stand aside." He hears Satsuki say, in a cold tone.

Venom was shocked for a moment at they're words as he began to question what was happening, and why were they here.

"We can't my Lady-" Before Venom could even ask anything; suddenly Satsuki attacked the guards faster than Venom could have blinked with her sheathed blade, knocking off of them out instantly.

When they fall to the ground Venom quickly kneeled down to check on them as Satsuki and Soroi walked off. "I don't have time to argue with idiots like you." He hears her say, as he stood back up confused at her actions. Watching as she continues to walk off, Venom looked back down at the two unconscious men and said. "Um...sorry about her, she's not in a good mood."

Before he begins to rush to meet back to her, finding her and Soroi as they open a large doorway leading to some kind of...'Containing science thing' as Venom would put it, as he rushes in front of them. "Satsuki, do you mine filling in your bodyguard with a little information here?! Start slow with, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Venom said as he gestured with both his hands to the machine in front of him...with Satsuki just walking passed him and up a small set of stairs there. "Or you can walk pass me as if I didn't say a fucking word." Venom mutters as he watches Satsuki hold her hand on some kind of scanner and then sees the machine open.

Revealing...a strange uniform from the looks of it with it in some kind of plastic zip up bag, with security tape on it. "...Did we come to pick up your laundry?" Venom said with his mask showing a look of confusion...till suddenly he feels Venom shifting in him, making Venom's eyes widen.

 **Symbiote tells me, that outfit is made completely from life fibers, just like that Ryuko girl's...impossible, there are two of them now?!**

He thinks for a moment, before he hears someone coming and turns to see it was some rounded man with a Hitler mustache. "How can you just stand by and let this happen Soroi!? Explain yourself!" He says to Satsuki's butler, while Venom asks. "Oh god, please tell me you know what the fuck is going on?"

Soroi turns to the man and says. "Well if it isn't master Korindo." The man then looks pass Venom and to Satsuki and says. "Lady Satsuki, you know your mother has forbidden that anyone removed that outfit. Now please return it to the condiment unit."

"I will not." Satsuki says back coldly, with the man giving a scuff. "This won't do. The care of this matter has been entrusted to me, Tarija K-" He tried to speak, but was stopped as black web was sprayed to cover his mouth.

"Don't struggle or it'll block your nose." Venom says before turning to Satsuki, with his mask peeling away as he shouts to her. "Okay enough of this bullshit, Satsuki what are we doing here?! And what is with that outfit? I know it's a kamui and that just raises even more questions! And if you start giving me the silent treatment again I swear I'll web you up and dragging you back to the Academy!"

Rocky says with frustration, but Satsuki doesn't even look at him. "Drag me back? Who do you think you're talking to?" She says in a powerful tone, as suddenly lights are turned on around her as she begins to undress. She turns to look over her shoulder at Rocky, with her cold piercing eyes. "There is a lady trying to get dress here...get out you peasant!"

"P- Peasant?!" Venom cries out as he, Soroi and even the gagged man covered their eyes out of modesty for her. "Y-you're not really thinking of putting it on, right?!" He shouts remembering what they had told him of life fibers.

"I'm not just trying it on...I am fulfilling my ambition!" Satsuki says as she rips open the plastic zip up bag holding the outfit, but before she could grab it a black stain of web shots out and wraps around her arm. "Satsuki, I'm done playing nice! This is enough!" Rocky shouts as he goes to pull her away, noticing his spider-sense go off...but before he could react properly to it he suddenly feels a hard blow to the back of his neck.

"AH!" He cries out as he quickly turns around to Soroi, who held his hand out in a clopping position. "I'm sorry, that was supposed to knock you out." The butler quickly says as he takes a step back from the angered Symbiote host. That was when Rocky suddenly notice that his web line to Satsuki was cut by her sword, before he could react she already had it in her arms.

"Calm yourself...clothing is meant to be worn." Satsuki calls out to them, as she cuts one of her fingers with her blade dripping the blood on uniform. "Take my Blood Junketsu. It is the eternal vow between you and I, the crimson thread of our covenant." She says as more and more of her blood falls to the outfit.

Rocky rushes up to her to stop it...but it was too late as suddenly the outfit springs to life, and latches onto Satsuki. It twisted and painfully squeezed at her body, as if to suck the very life out of her. "LADY SATSUKI!" Soroi cries out, along with the muffled scream from the webbed face man.

" **YOU FUCKING IDIOT!** " Venom screams as his masked formed with fangs and tongue out, ready for prey as he rushes to Satsuki. But as soon as he was with-in arms reach Venom was hit with a hard back- handed fist from Satsuki, making him take a step back as she shouts.

"HOLD YOU'RE TONGUES AND WATCH!" She says in her struggle. "ASK NOT THE SPARROW HOW THE EAGLE SOARS! YOU INSPIRE TO NOTHING MORE TO SHALLOW THOUGHTS OF COMMANDERS!" Satsuki screams out as she struggles even harder, Venom backs away as bright blue lights appears, snapping and cracking like lighting around Satsuki. "I REFUSE TO BE A SLAVE TO MEER CLOTHING OR ALIEN! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO BEAT ME IN MY AMBITION! MY WILL IS ABSOLUTE! A KAMUI IS JUST CLOTHING...AND I SHALL MAKE IT BOW TO MY WILL!"

" **OH MY SYMBIOTE!** " Venom screams as the light grows to become a large bright explosion.

 **Meanwhile with Beatrice Errore...**

"So, let me get this straight...you met up with this guy and he told you that those uniforms this school of yours is all about, are powered by these things called life fibers...right?" A confuse Beatrice said as he and Ryuko each seat opposite of each other in Mako house with Mako's mother nearby washing Ryuko's pajama, with Mako's brother, father and even her dog rushing to bed.

"And that each of those Star's Mako told us of for their outfits...are like different with the percentages of those life fiber things. And it's with these percentages are how powerful these fibers are...yet yours if different cause it's 100 percent of them." Beatrice said as he gave a roll of his hand while raising an eyebrow. "Okay I think I'm getting it...What exactly do those life fibers look like anyway?"

Ryuko gives a small shrug and replies. "It kind is like a red strain of clothing, I guess. I mean I've seen at least twice when I beat those 2-star members." She says as she notices Beatrice give a snap of his fingers as his eyes widen.

"Oh my Symbiote, I think I know these things!" He says in a shock tone as he gives a hand motion as if to jug his memory, with his other hand running through his hair. "Yeah, yeah, there were these stupid red worms that would try to get on our kinds host and steal them away from us!"

Ryuko gives a slight confuse look at his words. "Wait what?" She said as Beatrice gives a smile and replies. "Yeah, back in the days in the Symbiote home planet there were these things that tried to steal a Symbiote's host...I thought they went extinct when that that giant purple guy came and ate the planet."

"...What?" Ryuko said as she watched Beatrice move his hand down to his chin as he was looking up to the ceiling as if remembering back to something.

"Yeah there's some giant asshole out there in space that eats planets, even has some naked sliver man as his 'herald' if I remember right, weird stuff...almost as weird this big headed bald guy that watches everything, I think he's called the looker...the viewer...Stan Le- I forget his name." Beatrice finished with a shrug.

Ryuko continued to stare at him for a few seconds before she just sighs and looks to the floor. "Rule number 4..."She mutters just loud enough for Beatrice to hear while holding her head in her hand.

"What...I'm not making sense? Oh come on I didn't even start talking about the elf ear green shape shifters, with lines along their chins."Beatrice says with a cocky smile, before he moving aside and allowing Mako's mother to get on her knees and give Ryuko her folded pajamas.

"And here you go all clean." Mako mother said while she gave a smile to Ryuko. As Ryuko gives a nod and thanks Mako's mother then asks. "So how did this get so dirty? I mean it was completely covered by this red jam stuff." She says not noticing the sudden shocked look on Beatrice's face before he looks away and whistles to himself a little.

Which Ryuko caught on quick as she replies. "I...honestly have no idea." While giving a slight glare at the red headed teen. "Thank you for helping me with this...and again for giving me and Beatrice a place to stay. Sorry for all the trouble Ma'am." She says with a sincere tone as she gives a small smile to Mako's mother.

"Oh not at all, you two can stay as long as you like hon. I'm surrounded by these loafers so having you around would be referencing change of pace." She replies back to Ryuko as she looks to her already sleeping husband and son.

Ryuko seemed a little nervous as she moved her shoulders a little. "I really appreciate it." She says, before suddenly noticing the large smile on Beatrice face as he tilted his head and gave a small 'awwwww' sound...before Ryuko could even feel her face get warm from the blush she was getting, suddenly Beatrice is knocked to the floor with a sudden backhand from Mako's mother.

"Now-Now don't go bullying the poor girl." Mako's mother said as she continues to look at Ryuko with a cheerful face. "I heard from Mako that you two and her tutor saved her from a beating by the tennis club...but she also told me that you were... practically naked during the fight."

"Not practically, more like pretty much." Beatrice hears Ryuko's replay as he sat himself up to a seating position with a small smile already formed, before his eyes suddenly notice movement on Ryuko's clothing as the 'eye' of her outfit moved.

 _ **Oh god...it really is alive. Great now I need to be extra careful when I look up her skirt.**_

Beatrice thinks as he rolls his eyes at his own perverted thought. Before suddenly realizing that they were still talking and listen in at the right time. "...are you an...exhibitions?" He suddenly hears Mako's mother say, grabbing his attention faster than any fat kid with cake.

"Oh god no, I hate being naked. That was super embarrassing, like for real...I'm not like that at all." Ryuko said as a blush came to her face, while she holds the pajama's closer to her chest. Before she suddenly moves to her right as Beatrice is suddenly next to her with a fake shocked look on his face.

"Oh my god! But why not!? Why would you deny the world a glamour of hope to see your beautiful body?! To not have a chance to one day hope maybe a nipple well slip, or that maybe a spring would pop and your outfit would burst apart. Oh how could you Ryuko?!" Beatrice screams as he falls to the floor in a dramatic fainting fashion.

Before Ryuko could really act, suddenly Mako burst halfway out the bathroom, making Ryuko jump a little at the sudden noise, as Mako screams. "Of course she is mom, she wouldn't do it if she didn't like it, I want to be an exhibitions too." Mako screams while moving in a...'Mako' style of movement.

As Mako's mother smiled at her daughter's actions, Ryuko couldn't help but give her own smile as she hears Mako tell them about the toilet getting clog. "Hehe...They're a cool family, but they're all nuts." Ryuko mutters as Mako's mom goes to help her daughter.

"Aren't all families?" She hears as she turns to look at Beatrice as he was still on the floor, staring up to the ceiling. His amber eyes staring up as if in deep thought. "Then again it's not like I have a real good example of a family."

Ryuko stares down at him for a moment before she giving a small sigh. "Can't say mine was pretty perfect either." She says while giving a small glance away from him, barley noticing him throwing his hands in the air and waving them, while muttering in a sarcastic tone. "So we both suck compare to Mako...yay, I feel better already...then again I am nuts, so I think that balances it out."

"Nuts huh...well that explains the talk of 'giant purple guy' and 'naked sliver man' that attacked your planet." Beatrice moves to a normal seating position at this, while poking a finger at Ryuko shoulder.

"Hey! I maybe a little knifes short of a collectors set, but I know what I remember. Besides it's not THAT crazy, hell I haven't even gotten to the part where the sliver guy rode in on a flying surfboard that gives him cosmic powers th-" He stopped though as Ryuko begins to laugh her ass off.

"Hahahahahahaha, now I know your dicking with me here, come on! Hahahahaha!" Ryuko laughed as she casually knocks Beatrice hand away, while continuing to laugh. "N-No I swear this is an actual thing!" Beatrice try to say pass Ryuko's laughter, as a small blush of embarrassment actually began to show on his face.

Ryuko calms down a little and crosses her arms while raising an eyebrow at him. "Right? And no one that looks through space for a living ever notice a surfboarding silver naked man, and the giant planet eater purple guy...I'm pretty sure those would be hard to miss."

Beatrice just stood still for a moment as he fumbled his words a little as his face grew redder. "Well...um...it could be." Before suddenly turning his face away and saying. "Well space is a big freaking place okay. Maybe none of you had even seen him...I mean my home planet is pretty fair from here...and it doesn't help that was 3000 years ago in earth time."

"...Wait 3000 years?" Ryuko muttered slightly at his words, while Beatrice holds his chin in thought for a moment. "Well technically it was 2983 years, 3 months, 241 days, 2 hours, 45 minutes ..." He says in a matter of fact tone, before looking to a convenient place clock on the wall. "...and 13 seconds ago in earth time, but saying 3000 just makes it sound more dram-"

"Wait-wait hang on...you mean to tell me that Carnage is over 3000 years old!?" She said with a look of complete horror on her face, the kind that would say ' I was molested by something older then dirt'.

While Beatrice just raised his eyebrow and replied. "What...hell no she's like 5 years old...I think...it's hard to really tell the age of something that was born on a rocking flying through space. Then again I'm 19 and she is bonded with me, so does that make the age increase?"

He ask himself as he shifts his arm to his Carnage form and held it in front of himself for a moment, noticing how Ryuko's eyes widen even further as she looks at the now Symbiote covered appendage. "...what's with you? Is this about what happened yesterday while I was still knocked out? Did Carnage do something?" Beatrice ask with a tilt of his head.

"NO! Nothing at all!" Ryuko quickly says as she turns to him with a panic look on her face. "Eh- back to the normal subject! Um...how did you know this stuff then, I mean...it was 3000 years ago and all and being on a rock sure doesn't have anything to learn from so, did her dad teach her-"

"As if that old bastard ever did ANYTHING fatherly like that, trust me if there's anything I know about that asshole it's that he's a shitty dad, and a shittier teacher as he NEVER taught her anything about our race...then again whenever she tried to talk to him back then he'd just ignore her so...thanks Genetic Memory." He says giving a shrug at the end.

While a red face Ryuko just shyly looks to him and mutters. "Um...Genetic Memory?"

"Yeah, like how a bird knows how to fly, Symbiotes learn all the stuff they need from their parent passing down certain memories to their kids. Its how they learn to stay away from danger and get a host." He says, as he notices Ryuko trying to avoid looking at him slightly.

Beatrice leans forward and before Ryuko knew it he was suddenly resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hey what's with you?" He asked with a curious look on his face as he leans his body closer to Ryuko, to which she responded by just shoving him off her. "I said nothing okay! Nothing at all!"" Ryuko nearly shouted as she stood up to her feet and stared down at him with an angered look in her eyes.

Leaving Beatrice to just hold his hands out in surround and say. "Okay-okay...look whatever happened, I'm sorry okay. Jeez you're acting like she molested you or somethin-" "I SAID NOTHING HAPPENED OKAY!" Ryuko cries out as a huge blush came to her face.

And Beatrice just continued to stare at her for a moment longer...before suddenly his eyes open wide and he looks to the bathroom. "Hey Mako, you ever saw some red stuff that was moving in the past two days?!" He quickly yells out, before Ryuko quickly jumped him and cover his mouth with her hands.

Mako's voice came from the bathroom with a gasp. "...you know the red jell-o monster!" Making Beatrice look to Ryuko with glee in his eyes. Ryuko quickly let's go of him as he begins to whisper to him. "L-look she and I were just talking in the bathroom and...s-she kiss me okay...among...other things" Ryuko says as her eyes looked to the bathroom with the large blush on her face getting redder as she sees the smile on Beatrice face.

"...you're not gonna let me hear the end of this are you?" She says, seeing Beatrice nod as his grin just kept growing. "So...did she use tongue?" He says, before he suddenly has to duck a punch aimed right for his face. "I didn't hear a no- GAH!" He gasp out as Ryuko then suddenly slams her extended arm's elbow down to his head, making Beatrice hit the floor as he grabbed his head and in pain.

He looks up to her with a fake sad look in his eyes. "Why do you got to be so mean?" He said as Ryuko just looked away from him while crossing her arms and scuffs. "You're such a dick, you know that." She mutters as Beatrice just picks himself back up and replies. "I am what you love best about me."

Before having to dodge another punch by Ryuko.

 **An hour later...**

Beatrice finds himself laying on the small futon that Mako's mother provided for him, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to ignore the snoring of the people in the same room as him.

Before just giving up as he sat up and looked around himself at the room as he mutters out. "God, I know they're poor and are force to sleep in the same room and all...but why can't at least they NOT snore!"

Referring to Mako, who was laying in a funny pose as she slept, and her father as, even though he was gagged and all; something that happened when Ryuko found out that he, his son...and weirdly their dog; was actually pretending to sleep to try and get a peek on her as she was changing, before she gave them a quickly smack and tie them all up;...and even then Beatrice can hear him snore.

His eyes then move to the person that slept next to him, looking to Ryuko's surprisingly peaceful face as she slept.

"Well at least one of us is having a good night's sleep." He says with a smile, before pulling slightly at his shirt and saying. "And someone got a little luckier then me."

Beatrice smiles as he crosses his arms as he feels his Symbiote shift a little. "So, when were you planning on tell me you have a thing for Ryuko also?" He says out loud in a low tone as not to wake the others. "...No, I'm not mad or anything, hell I'm happy you got great taste. Hahahahaha, makes me kinda sad we're gonna kill her someday." He says in a casual way as he lies back down with his arms behind his head.

Before suddenly he opens his eyes, and looks down at himself. "...Yeah...we're gonna kill her...why are you shocked?" He says before pushing himself up again and looking down at himself shocked. "We can't kill her? I'm pretty sure we can." He spoke in a annoyed tone, as he stood up from his futon, his voice not rising, nor does his look away from his body as he says. "Why are you acting like this?! This isn't the first time we'd done something like this you know. We tag around with someone and as soon as they become boring, dead!"

He continued to speak, as he threw his arms at the side, as if he was in the middle of an argument with someone. "...Yeah, I like her, that's why I'll kill her quickly, It's the nicest way to do it." He then throws his hands down and rolls his eyes. "Oh my god, what's with you!? You started to be a 'good person' all of a sudden." He starts to whisper in a harsher tone. "News flash, we never was! We're still Carnage aren't we?!" In a moment of frustration he slaps a hand over his forehead and runs it through his hair. "I'm not trying to convince you, I'm stating a fact!"

Red tendrils began to form from his clothing, as Beatrice gave a moment of silence, before it grows to a chuckle. "You...hahahaha...you're not gonna let me, oh now that's funny." He says as he begins to chuckle more. "Oh you mean it, hahahahahahahaha, right. Hahahahahahaha..." His laughing stops though, as suddenly his eyes open wide, as if someone spoke out something he didn't want to hear.

"...I'm sorry what was that?" He mutters, in a aggressive tone. "...why? I thought that YOU of all people would know, I don't need a why! I don't need a reason! Everything I do from here on out is RANDOM! I can't be STOPPED! Can't be CAGED! Can't be TRACKED! My every action is a TRIBUTE...an OFFERING...to the almighty CHAOS!" He shouts out loud, quickly looking to Ryuko and the others, and finding that they were still asleep.

He then turns his back to them and continues to mutter to his Symbiote. "...No it's not...I'm not trying to prove anything." He gives a low growl as his tightly closed fist began to shake. "...Shut up..." He says as his eyes stares to the floor, pure rage being seen behind his eyes."...SHUT UP!" He says again louder than before, till he shouts. "I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

Another moment of silence came, before Beatrice then mutters."...Prove it?" He looks back behind him to the still sleeping Ryuko, watching her as her chest softly rose and fall. "Fine." He mutters as he holds his hand out, as if to command his Symbiote...but becomes shocked as he finds that instead of forming claws or some kind of weapon, she instead retreated more up along his arm, leaving it completely bare. Before he could react, he feels his leg also become bare...before a 'clung' sound was heard.

Beatrice looks down and finds one of his knifes on the floor, right by his now bare foot. "...fine...I don't need you for this...I never needed you!" He harshly mutters as he moves down and picks up his knife, and walks to Ryuko's sleeping body.

He kneels down right beside her and holds the knife up. Rage still in his eyes, as he stares down at Ryuko, Beatrice stays still as silence filled the air.

He feels his Symbiote talking to him. Telling him this would be a mistake, one he'd regret for the rest of his life, that he would lose the one person that really cares for him...that he be alone. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I AM NOT HIM, I AM NOT A HORRIBLE DAD, I DON'T NEED FRIENDS, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE, I AM NOT SOME STUPID DO GOOD-ER, I NEVER REGRETS, I AM NOT SOFT, I AM NOT...not...not..." He says...before he lets his hand down by his side, dropping the knife to the floor.

He looks down to Ryuko's peacefully face as she sleep, before noticing the red tendrils that leave her ears, as well as the others. "...Thank you." He mutters, before he moves to stand up and before walking to the door. "...no I'm not leaving her...I just...just need to see something...something about myself...I'll leave a note for her." He mutters as he holds his bare arm out, and his Symbiote returns to cover it, before shifting to his Carnage arm.

Leaving the message that said 'Meet you at school tomorrow' in a strange red ink like mess on a wall, before leaving the house...not noticing that the entire time, a uniform was watching him.

 _ **The next morning...**_

Venom stood outside Satsuki door, holding a hand to it briefly...before hesitantly knocking at it. He hears Satsuki's voice tell him to enter, but he doesn't move as he replies. "...I...prefer to say out here." He says, as his mask peels away to reveal his sadden face.

"Is something the matter?" He hears her ask, as he turns his back to the door and leans against it. He looks up to the ceiling for a moment in silence before he says. "...It's...nothing. I just...think you need some space between us for...at least day or two."

He could almost hear how she probably set her tea down at that remark. "And why is that?" She says, as Rocky just looks down and sighs. "...Because if I even look at you right now, it's gonna take everything in me, not to rip your head off."

Silence fills the hall after that, and it was a whole moment of that silence before Satsuki spoke again. "...do you hate me?" She asks in a cold tone, Rocky could hear her feet touch the floor, most likely her standing up. "Is that a threat that you will kill me?" Her voice runs through Rocky's body, as his Symbiote shifts slightly, knowing Satsuki was walking to them. "In fact...is it Rocky...or Venom that I am talking to right now?"

Rocky looks forward for a moment as he stares down at the empty hallway. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops as he just looks down with a loud sigh before saying. "...I don't hate you and I'm not threatening you." He says, as he could feel his Symbiote's spider sense, telling him Satsuki was right on the other side of the door now, with her hand on the handle.

"And if you open this door...Venom is gonna be the one talking...and he has nothing nice to say." Rocky says, before he hears the sound of Satsuki take a step away from the door. "...this is for your ambition right? This sudden change...this is all for it."

"Sudden change? Don't act like you truly know me Rocky." She spoke in disgust tone, one that made Rocky feel his stomach drop at her words.

Rocky gives a scoff as he leans his arm to the door. "...I can't help but feel like I did. I just want to warn you if...you do you feel this... ambition...is worth it. Are you sure you're really willing to..." He says, before his voice quickly dies down, as he couldn't bring himself to finish it for a moment.

He hears Satsuki ask 'To what...' as he pushes himself from the door and he open his mouth to respond.

"...to become like the-" Suddenly Rocky's eyes widen, before he quickly turns to looks down the empty hall, his Symbiote quickly reforming around his face. "...He's here..." He mutters as Venom out stretches his arm and from his sides and shoulder came black tentacles, each holding parts of a rifle, placing them together as a now completed carbine rifle was held in his out stretch hand. "Carnage is here!"

Venom quickly grabs a magazine from his pocket and loads his gun, taking the safety off as he does. He can hear Satsuki move behind the door and his spider sense tells him she was close to opening it. "Don't you even dare." He says as he quickly shoots a web shot from his wrist, hitting the middle of the door and stopping Satsuki from opening it. "I mean what I said earlier about seeing you...trust me this is for your own good."

Venom then rushes down the hallway, not noticing a black Katana blade cut through the middle of the door and the web.

Satsuki walks out the room holding her blade in hand, an annoyed look on her face as she stared down the hall that Venom ran through. Before she gives a sigh as she looks down to her...new uniform. She then sheaths her sword, and begins to walk down the hall.

 _ **With Venom...**_

He rushes down the hallway, running faster than he's ever run before, gunning pass classrooms left and right as he ran faster towards the pulling feeling. " _ **Geez, are you always in such a rush?**_ " A familiar voice spoke, making Venom slam his feet to the floor and stop himself.

He holds up his rifle and takes aim around the room, looking for the source of the voice. " _ **Ohhh paranoid aren't you? I'm sure that really isn't healthy for someone your age, then again so is running down a hall, I mean you could break your hip.**_ " Carnage said as Venom managed to pinpoint his voice...finding it coming from the pipes running along the ceiling.

"...You're in the pipes." Venom says as he kept his gun pointed above as his eyes moved behind his mask, scanning for any kind of moment from above. " _ **Yes...yes I am. It was a bit of a tight fit, but hell I manage. Thanks weight watchers!**_ " Venom begins to take a step back, keeping his gun steady as he watches for any openings above him.

He could almost hear Carnage slither around in the pipes as he begins to speak. "You have a lot of nerve coming here again for a third time." He could almost hear Carnage's giggle as Venom begins to notice a sound from behind him. " _ **Well what's wrong with a kid wanting to see their old man? I mean it's been a nearly two full days without some father and daughter bonding time, or is it father and son since I'm here also, ehh doesn't matter. Besides what can I say, I'm kind of thick headed person...like my daddy and his toy's thinking they could actually be used to hurt me.**_ "

Carnage spoke, before suddenly bursting out of the pipes behind Venom, his hand changed to form an axe as he swipes to cut Venom's head clean off, Venom Spider-sense saved him as it quickly told him Carnage was behind him, allowing him to dodge it at the right time by ducking to the floor, and while he was down he turned and open fires at the red Symbiote.

Carnage quickly changed his axe to a shield shape, blocking the bullets...before he suddenly screeches as he was met with pain, making him quickly retreat back into the pipes as Venom shot at him." _ **Ah...why the hell did that hurt so much!?**_ " Carnage shouted from within the pipe, his tone being a mix of anger and annoyance.

Venom reaches into one of his pounces on his belt as he replied. "Incendiary ammunition asshole. One thing you forgot about us Symbiotes!" Venom says as he pulls out a red colored grenade, pulling the pin off. "We can't handle much heat!" He shouts before throwing it right into the pipe where Carnage was hiding, hearing a faint 'oh shit' before the pipes burst in a small fiery explosion.

Venom blocks his face as the flames came near him for a moment, before suddenly the sprinkler system kicked in quickly getting rid of the flames. With the flames gone Venom looks forward and finds Beatrice on the floor, looking to be unconscious, with his Symbiote spattered along his body.

Venom quickly moves forward and aims his gun down to Beatrice face. "...There's no way it was that eas-" "OF COURSE!" Beatrice suddenly shouts as his Symbiote springs to life with a large tendril shooting out and nearly taking Venom's head.

Venom barely manages to dodge the strike, unfortunately he didn't have a chance to quickly retaliate as Carnage then jumps to his feet and lands a hard punch to Venom's face, knocking him to a wall and making him drop his gun.

"Ugh that hurt." Beatrice muttered as he gave a shake of his head. Venom quickly tries to reclaim his gun but was stopped as a red tentacle already stabbed through it, right at the gun's barrel making it unable to fire properly. Venom gives a small curse under his breath, before suddenly having to leap away as more tendrils stabbed at the ground where he was a moment ago at. "You know... I have to say not bad old guy." Beatrice spoke not noticing Venom pulling his hand behind his back as parts of a pistol came from his arm, with his Symbiote placing the pieces together. "Then again, 'every bitch has his day'."

Carnage says before gunning at Venom again, as his Symbiote quickly covering him fully as he does. " _ **Too bad it'll be your last!**_ " He shouts as he throws his hand forward, it changing to a spike shape as it shot straight to Venom.

The older Symbiote barely managed to dodge the hit, as the spike just gaze him, before he takes aim with his pistol and shoots at Carnage, several times. Carnage screeches a little he quickly held up his hands to desperately block the shoots, as each bullet just dig through his body, ripping apart the Symbiote and straight to her host. As soon as Venom ran out of ammo, Carnage dashed down the hallway. " _ **Stop shooting me you dick!**_ " Carnage yells as he runs around a corner, just barely dodging a bullet that gazes pass his face as Venom had already reloaded his gun.

Venom quickly stands to his feet and races down the hallway, holding his gun with both his hands. " _ **Ohhhhhh, that burns...I didn't mean that pun!**_ " He hears Carnage shout from his corner of the wall, as Venom leaned on his. No doubt knowing that as soon he'd turn the corner he is in for a surprise attack. So with using his brain, Venom pulled another red grenade out and throwing it around the corner.

He hears a brief 'not again!' before it exploded, in a large fire burst. Venom then turned the corner and aimed down the hall, staying a little back away from the fire, before suddenly noticing the Carnage was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no -" Venom manages to say before his spider-sense blared in his head, and Carnage burst through the wall at his side. " _ **OH YEAH!**_ " Carnage shouts, and before Venom could react he was grabbed by the throat and with great strength he was drag through the wall and begins to use him as a ram, using him to burst through classroom after classroom.

Venom gives a loud scream as pain shoots through his spine as they broke through wall after wall. Having enough, he slams an elbow at Carnage's head, and shots a point blank shot to the Symbiote's neck. Carnage screeches again as he throws Venom down the hall. " _ **OHHH, now that hurt!**_ " Carnage screams as he held a hand over his neck in total pain, before he gives a glare at his dad as he was getting up.

Carnage then rushes to his father, with his claws extended out. Venom sees his child quickly closing in manages to get a shoot off, managing to hit Carnage at his side, but the younger Symbiote was still fast and manages to use his momentum to tackle Venom to the wall as he lost his footing from getting shot. Carnage then began to beat into Venom face over and over again as he shouted. " _ **THIS-IS-FOR-BLOWING-ME-UP-THAT-FUCKING-HURT!**_ " He shouts with each word earning another punch to Venom's face, with the final one knocking Venom's head into the wall.

Carnage then pulls away for a moment, as he holds his hand to his side. " _ **Ah...crap.**_ " He mutters at he feels the more of the pain. Carnage then quickly grabs at Venom and throws him to another wall. " _ **You know, I'm really getting close to just ripping your head off and ending it here and no-**_ " Carnage says as he walks to his father, but is stopped as Venom suddenly shoots web right into Carnage's mouth from his crouching position.

As he takes a step back at the sudden disgust he felt, Venom then slam a fist to Carnage's face and makes the other Symbiote stagger back. Carnage tries to swing at Venom with his claws but Venom quickly manages to dodge and fires more rounds into Carnage's body. This makes the Symbiote fall to one knee, as Venom began to unload all his bullets to Carnage's back. "You talk too much!" Venom said as he fired his bullets, before his gun suddenly 'click' from lack of ammo.

Carnage saw his chance and before Venom could reload, Carnage quickly shoots long tendril like spikes from his body. Venom quickly leaped back and reaches for his belt to reload his gun. But as soon as he placed in a new magazine and pulled his chamber, Carnage quickly throws his hand up and fires several more spikes at Venom.

Venom leaps to the floor, getting minor damage as most of the spikes missed him...it wasn't till he pointed his gun at Carnage and pulled the trigger till found out Carnage wasn't actually aiming for him.

As a spike was inside a barrel of the gun. Venom realize this too late though as he already pulled the trigger and the gun explode right in his hand, ripping away the Symbiote that was there and any kind of protection he had for his hand. "AHHH, DAMN IT!" He shouts, as clutching at his damaged hand, with some of his fingers barely hanging to his palm or just bended awkwardly.

" _ **Yeah, not fun is it asshole!**_ " Carnage shouts as he quickly grabs at Venom's head and slams it to the floor, before raising a foot up and slamming it to the back of Venom's skull. " _ **Oh it be solo easy to kill you right now.**_ " Carnage says as he takes his foot off of Venom's head and takes a step back.

Venom could barely make out what Carnage said as he could feel his head throbbing in pain. He tries to get up again, only to receive a heavy kick in the gut, launching him down the hallway. He coughs as all the air was knocked out of him. Feeling his Symbiote jerk as he tries to stand again. "Ahhh...you fucking psychopath..." He mutters as he pushes himself up, holding a hand to the wall for support.

" _ **Well I can't say you're wrong there.**_ " Carnage says as he walks to his Father, his claws growing in length, before he moves to stab him. Venom quickly dodged to the side.

 **Stronger than me...Can't win this...**

Venom thinks as he keeps dodging Carnage's wild slashes, just barely being able to avoid them, before he leaps up to a wall, sticking to it like a spider, before he leaps over a charging Carnage. " _ **There's no running Daddy.**_ " Carnage says as a tendril shoots from his back and stabs into Venom's side, before throwing him to a wall.

 **Pain...god, even with Venom trying to heal it does it still fucking hurt.**

Venom thinks as he reach into his belt again with his good hand, while his other was getting covered by his Symbiote, hearing Carnage from behind him say. _**"Is that the stink of your fear I smell? Or is it the human who's put you on a leash?"**_ Carnage said, sounding more like a girl with a mix of a male voice talking at the same time.

 **Can't win this...need to put him down...need to catch him by surprise.**

Venom then throws down two smoke grenades, before they exploded in a large cloud of smoke. Carnage takes a step back for a moment in surprise, before giving a scuff. " _ **Sooo resorting to tricks huh? Where's the same bastard that tried to kill me years ago?! Come on, are you really that scared?!"**_ Carnage yells as he swipes at the air with his claws to try and fan away the smoke.

When the smoke does begin to clear Carnage sees his father...just standing there in front of him. " _ **That's more like it!**_ " Carnage shouts as he steps forward, before rushing at Venom with claws ready for the kill, as he swings his claws as hard as they could...and tear straight through Venom's body.

...but...there was no blood, nor any kind of body...just a long trail of Venom's Symbiote. " _ **W-what the hell?! What is this?!**_ " Carnage says as the Symbiote drips from his claws...and more of the smoke clears revealing Venom right behind him with a pistol in one hand, a red grenade in the other, and a large tendril coming from his back that moved to the large pool of slim in front of Carnage.

"It's called a decoy, asshat." Venom says, before he quickly throws the grenade right at Carnage and shoots it before he could react, making the younger Symbiote screech in pain as it was let on fire. Carnage falls to the floor, and begins to wildly frail while it was on the floor. Rolling around and making himself hit the walls as he desperately tries to put out the flames.

As Venom sees Carnage beginning to use his Symbiote to smother the flames, he quickly rushes to him and slams a fist to his child's head. Punch after punch, Venom drive down to Carnage head, before suddenly...the floor beneath them breaks apart and they both fall through.

"Ah! Damn it that hurt!" Venom mutters as his wipes some of the dust from his mask; he places a hand on the floor as he tries to push himself up...but stops as he...feels liquid on the floor.

It took Venom a moment, before he realize...it was blood, a large pool of the stuff, and as more of the dust began to settle...Venom's eyes widen in complete horror as he sees...students of Honnōji Academy, one star and no star students...they were ripped apart, heads tore from their bodies with the spines still attach, organs ripped out, skin peeled away, eyes plucked out...each person murdered violently horrible ways. With the large words written on the wall for all to see near the bodies.

'CARNAGE RULES' written in blood.

" _ **Hahahahaha, oh this is embarrassing...and hell of convenient.**_ " A weaken looking Carnage coughs as he manages to get himself up, with a bit of a stagger in his step. His Symbiote was nearly completely gone from his body, only barely staying on to his face, legs, and bits of his arm, with much burn marks on his exposed human body. He shakes his head for a moment and grabs at one of the bodies...it begins to rot and writher in his hands as his Symbiote quickly begins to jump to life, healing itself as she feasted on the corpse.

Venom though, barely paid him any mind as he walked to one of the bodies, and kneels down besides them. He takes the student's body in his arms, watching as her dislocated jaw hanged open, revealing lack of some teeth that looked to be painfully ripped out. And recognizing her as one of the students he tutored. "W-what...Annie...whe-"

Carnage tilts his head slightly, holding a hand to his side as he says." _ **When? Oh actually it was a few hours ago. Did you know that these guys were SOOO paranoid about coming to school on time that they stayed here and camped out of the place at night. Hahahahahaha, oh man if that wasn't a gift wrapped chance for me, I don't know what was, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " Carnage laughed, throwing his head back as he does.

Venom just stares down at the dead girl in his arms. His mask's eyes beginning to turn pure white as he begins to mutter softly to himself. "...you...yo...you..."

" _ **Oh...what's with you?!**_ " Carnage says with his extended black grin, as he stepped behind Venom. " _ **Come on now, it's not the first time I've done something like this...hell, and sure as hell won't be the last.**_ "

Venom continues to mutter himself as Carnage pokes his head with one of his claws. " _ **Oh Jeez, I think I broke you!**_ " Carnage says with a slight disappointed sigh at the end. " _ **Oh well, some people just can't handle the guts it takes to do the job...and I should know, I've check other people's guts, just ask that guy.**_ " Carnage says pointing at one of the corpse that had said guts ripped out of them.

But as he turns to look back at his father he only finds him still muttering, which pisses him off. " _ **Oh I see, not good enough to even look at huh...you know what, I'm done prolonging this shit. Just squeeze your eyes shut, dad! I'll make this quick!**_ " Carnage yells as he raises a claw hand up high to swing down.

But before Carnage could land the killing blow, Venom throws his head back and screams. A loud scream filled with rage and pain, Carnage pulls back as he covers his ears, a feeling begins to enter him...a feeling of dread and sorrow, unlike anything he felt before. These feelings were nothing new for Beatrice but...his Symbiote was something else, as it causes the red Symbiote to fall to the floor clutching his head.

The Scream though not heard...was felt in others...everywhere.

 _ **Outside, in the front yard of the school just after the gate...**_

Ryuko was walking with Mako to school as it were about to begin class; before they were stopped as they notice lots of students were standing at the ready with flags and banners. Suddenly they notice a large stairway leading to the highest tower, as Satsuki was stepping down from it...before both suddenly stopped at any movement they had, Ryuko nearly falling to her knees, and Satsuki nearly falling down the steps or losing grip on her sword.

Each of them had a shocked look on their faces as they stared down to their bodies...and both their uniforms had eyes fully widen in fear.

 _ **With Rocky's sister, Ellie...**_

Rocky's mother bang at the door, as she yelled for her daughter to come out of the bathroom, but Ellie screams back at her to leave her alone. Rocky's mother ask what happened...and inside the bathroom, Ellie is barely able to hold herself up as she stares herself in the mirror...and sees herself with tears going down her eyes...as a black sustains begins to completely cover her body...leaving the only real detail...being a large white spider emblem on her chest.

 _ **At Revocs Corporation...**_

Ragyo smiles as she looks at her newest experiment, watching her move around the large testing room with a smile, before looking to the four cases by her side, each filled with strange substances ranging in color of golden, green, gray, and purple. She opens her mouth to say something, but is stopped as she sees her 'volunteer' falls to her knees, holding her head as if she was in horrible pain. Ragyo ruses to her side, but stops as her volunteer's yellow tendrils of her hair lash out around her wildly. Ragyo watches in horror as suddenly she notices the cases began to shake, the strange colored substances shaking their very case, as if demanding to break free.

Ragyo quickly looks back to her 'volunteer'...and watches as she tries to desperately rips away the mask from her own face...revealing a terrify Nui as she could do only one thing...scream.

 _ **At a hidden base...**_

A man with a red Mohawk and biker look to him fell to his knees with a look of complete rage on his face. He slams...a robotic fist to the ground, causing several creaks to be made...as a bright purple liquid began to form from his fake arm, and cover his body.

 **Back with Venom and Carnage...**

As Venom scream finally began to calm down, Carnage gave a shake of his head. " _ **Okay...what the actual hell was-**_ " He tries to say as he looks back to Venom...but stops as he...didn't see the same Venom as before in front of him.

This Venom had no armor, no pouches, or anything that could be called a feature on him; expect the large white spider emblem as it moved to hug around this Venom's body. It was also...bigger, not only in size, but in muscles, looking closer to human tank as he stood a good 8ft tall. Carnage takes a step back as Venom turns to him, the dead girl still in his arms...as Carnage sees Venom's pure white jagged eyes, shape long fangs, with elongated shape tongue.

Carnage takes another step back, before suddenly raising his hands, and blocks a large punch from the black Symbiote. The force behind the fist though was too much...as Carnage not only found himself flying back...but flying back through several walls of the school and out to the front yard...crashing right next to a shocked Ryuko and Mako.

As he looks passed the shocked Satsuki...he sees from out of the hole that he made stands his Black Symbiote of a father. And then with a loud roar Venom cries out in due voice.

" **CARNAGE! FOR EVERY DROP OF INNOCENT BLOOD, WE SSSPILL A GALLON OF YOURSS!** "

 **(So sorry I took a little long with this one, but school is a pain of course. Please leave a review on all you think here, and thanks for reading.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Carnage gives a small groan as he moves to his feet as he looks to his arms, seeing them bent slightly with large dents in them, before they were healed. " _ **Ugh...that was NOT a happy landing.**_ " Carnage mutters in annoyance, before he suddenly hears Ryuko.

"W-what the hell is that?!" She cries out as she takes a step back, staring up at his father as he leaped from the hole of the school and landed just a few yards away, right next to that Satsuki girl he works for. Carnage took a step forward as he and his father stared straight at one another for a moment. " _ **Well...this can't get any more awkward...Ryuko, dad...fucker, meet Ryuko, now that proper greeting is out of the way...Ryuko, I need you to leave.**_ " Carnage says as he holds his hands out, each hand growing long claws on it.

Ryuko gives a scoff as she reaches in her case for her scissor blade. "As if, I'm finally gonna get my answers." She says annoyed at him, before giving a side glance to Mako and said. "Hey Mako, you better get back."

"You don't have to tell me twice, I want to live a long a healthy life!" Mako says before she quickly dashes off. Ryuko then quickly looks back to the large Symbiote, only to be met with a large black fist heading to her.

It was too quick to dodge and Ryuko throw up her blade to block the hit...only for Carnage to quickly dash in front of her, taking the full hit to his face. Carnage stood his ground though as Venom's fist was heavily slammed to the side of his face. " _ **Err...What? Is that all you got!?**_ " Carnage mutters as he throws Venom's fist off him and aims his claws for Venom's throat...it was a mistake though as Venom dodge the strike and bites down on Carnage's Arm.

With a loud screech Carnage quickly leaped up in the air and slammed both his feet to Venom's head, knocking the Symbiote back to Satsuki's side as Carnage falls to the ground holding his arm. "Beatrice!" Ryuko shouts in worry as she rushes to Carnage's side, as he held on to his arm.

Even as he was looking to his arm healing, thanks to his Symbiote he could also see Satsuki standing over the down Venom as it was in the middle of seating up. He notice though...she was stepping away from him slightly, and holding a sword tighter then before with one hand on the handle, ready to unsheathe it at a moment's notice. "Venom...leave now." She says in a stern tone as she looks ready to cut Venom's head clean off.

Carnage gives a light whistle to get Ryuko's attention as he tilts his head to them, letting her know to see this. Watching as Venom stood up to his feet and growls as it looks to Satsuki, or more so...right at her uniform. " **NO! We refuse your orders! Do not stand in our way, or WE WILL KILL YOU AS WELL, SATSUKI KIRYUIN!** " It then slam both his fist right over Satsuki to crush her, but Satsuki manage to leap out of the way in time.

"Whoa!" Ryuko cries out as she feels the ground shake at little at the slam, with Carnage giving a small chuckle. " _ **Awwww, looks like they're having a fight. And me without my popcorn.**_ " He says while noticing Satsuki raising her hand slightly to signal her elite four to stop as they were moving to them.

Seeming to lose her calm demeanor as she says. "That's enough! Do not let the Symbiote control you!" Taking her sword from her sheathe out, before she quickly had to dodge again as black web nearly hit her with Venom pointing a extended finger out to her screaming.

" **NO ONE IS BEING CONTROLLED! We simply now share the same desire now...CARNAGE'S DESTRUCTION!** " Venom then leaps straight for Carnage and Ryuko, his whole body changing to a large mass of Symbiote, with nothing but Venom's eyes and mouth heading right at them as if to bite down on them.

Carnage quickly shoots a tendril from behind him, as it grabbed at the ground, using it to quickly pull him and Ryuko out of the way. Making Venom hit the ground and missing them completely. As Carnage sees his Father quickly reform he hears him shout. " **You will pay for your crimes in a later time!** " Which confuse Carnage as he watches Satsuki walk to him and replies.

"...fine then...I can assure that you can handle Carnage by yourself?" She says as she holds her blade to the floor, staring at Ryuko and Carnage with a cold look in her eyes. While Venom gives a low growl and replies. " **Who needs you.** "

Satsuki seemed to become annoyed by this, as her grip tightens on her sword, before she gave a calming breath and spoke. "Congratulations Ryuko Matoi. You have the honor of being my first offer to Junketsu." She says with a smirk as she looks at them with her chin up.

"Junketsu...Purity? As if you have anything 'pure' about you...other than being a pure pain in the ass." Ryuko says with a scoff as moves to grab at her glove. Stopping for a moment as she sees Satsuki reaching for a brace on her arm. And Carnage's eyes widen...as he finally realizes it...that Satsuki's outfit was just like Ryuko's.

"Allow me to show you." Satsuki says as she clips in each piece of the brace...and Ryuko takes a step back in shock as she watches Satsuki's uniform become red for a moment, before suddenly bursting, changing...revealing it to a Kamui.

"Life Fiber override! Junketsu!" Satsuki calls out as Ryuko just took a step back again with her eyes fully widen as she shouts back. "Oh you got to be fucking kidding me! Let's do this Senketsu!" Ryuko then grabs at her glove, pulling the pin on it, and in a flash she her uniformed as well.

It's at that point Carnage wanted to say something, some snapping comeback like' I don't think she can kid' or something like that...but he couldn't...as he stares at Satsuki's outfit. While a normal person would be thinking how sexy and revealing it is...that wasn't with Carnage at all...and one quick glance at his Father confirm it...as he sees Venom closing his mouth with a low growl.

"You're not the only one with a Kamui. This is Junketsu." Satsuki says, standing proud as bits of steam shoot from her outfit as she and Ryuko began to march forward at each other as Carnage and Venom stood their ground.

Both glaring at Satsuki, as each of their white jagged eyes looked to be completely angered. Carnage couldn't even pay attention to Ryuko muttering something to her outfit, as more tendrils move from his body.

Before either of the Symbiote's knew it, as two Kamui girls were walking to each other, suddenly a blast of wind came. Knocking away the flags and banners, and many students holding them, that Carnage never notice. Though it was strong...the two Symbiote's didn't even budge at the sudden winds, they're clawed feet anchoring them to the ground as they continue to stare on at each other.

As Carnage finally heard Ryuko's words die down, he sees her rushed to Satsuki with her blade in both hands, and watch as Satsuki gave a single swing of her blade...causing another large blast of wind as it connected with Ryuko's Scissor, knocking away several more students. Carnage paid this no mind though as he violently leaped in the air, with his claws draw out as he got ready to stab at Satsuki's head.

But he never got the chance to, as a web line hit him in his chest before suddenly he was dragged and slammed him right behind his father, where the web connects to his hand. He quickly leaped to his feet, only to be knocked back down by his Father with heavy raising backhand. " _ **Ah you little black blob-**_ " Carnage mutters at the cheap shot, before Venom quickly picks him up by his neck and throws him through the air, shooting a web at his ankle and dragging him back down to slam him on the ground.

" **Now, now...it'ss not nice to talk to daddy like that, ssweety...be good or I'll send you to your room with no ssupper.** " Venom spoke, in a teasing tone, with his tongue moving around slightly as he gave a low growl. Carnage quickly scrambles to his feet, and stays in a crouching position for a moment. Even with his Symbiote covering his face, a look of rage was there.

With twitching hands Carnage says. " _ **How could you?!**_ " He voice sounding both of Carnage and Beatrice's own. Giving a side glare at Ryuko as he watches her struggle under Satsuki's heavy barrage of attacks...as her blood began to spill behind her with each slash. With a low growl of his own, he rushed at Venom. " _ **How could you allow this!?**_ "

Carnage cries out while using his claws, he slashed at his Father's arm's as he brought one to block his face, and seeing an opening at the other side, quickly uses his momentum of the slash to turn and bring his elbow to Venom's head.

But Venom's spider sense was still working, telling him of Carnage's quick attack as he blocked it with his other arm, and grabbed at his child's head and before slamming Carnage back to the ground, face first. With Venom holding his head near Carnage's as he replies. " **We know of what's she'ss done...but you are by far a bigger concern for now...my daughter. Do not expect mercy for him...We are poison to people like your host...WE ARE VENOM!** "

With each word, Carnage could feel her father tighten his grip. As if to crash her hea- no...to crush Beatrice's. Feeling panic for her host, Carnage suddenly shoots a tendril from her host's back, hitting Venom with enough force to knock him back a little as he held his stomach.

As Carnage moved back to his feet again Venom lets out a growl as he tries to slash at Carnage with his claws. Carnage was still faster than him though as he dodge and ducked as each swing, leaping over Venom and driving a kick to the side of the black Symbiote's face as he landed, with Venom shrugging off the hit and giving a backhand that Carnage's ducks under, only for Venom to quickly slammed back the fist to his face as he moves to stand back up, knocking the red Symbiote off his feet.

Venom then quickly grabs at one of Carnage's feet, throws him up in the air, and delivers another hard punch to him, sending him flying before Venom shoots a web at Carnage's feet, and begins to spin him around. " **It's time to play Helicopter sweetie!** " He says with a grin on his Symbiote's face, before letting go and letting Carnage soar...right into Ryuko as she was set flying by one of Satsuki's attacks. Seeing them both crash right into one of the floors of the school Venom gives a chuckle. " **Hehehehe...what do you know? This summer, you'll believe a little girl can fly.** "

Before he looks to Satsuki as he was rushing to the school, and up the wall of the hole they made. His Symbiote eyes, seeming to grow more jagged as he looks to her before leaping up after her.

 **Meanwhile with Carnage...**

" _ **Okay...not gonna lie...I'm...getting really sick of this shit!**_ " Carnage mutters as he rubs at the back of his head, noticing the large amount of desks around them as some kind of cover. Before he realizes the he had Ryuko laying on him slightly, as she seemed a bit dizzy from the strike before she looks up to him and blushes a bit. "B-Beatrice!" She says as she looks him over for injuries. "Are you okay?!" She says in a worry tone, as Carnage waves her off a little and says. " _ **Oh maybe a little kiss would make me feel-...**_ " He tries to lighten the mood, but stops as he quickly got a scent. " _ **BITCH AT 6'OCLOCK!**_ " He shouts as he quickly throws his arms up, having them shifted and tendrils to knock away all the desks around them.

"-All you can do is run away!" Satsuki shouts as she brings her blade down on them. Ryuko quickly sees her and moves to block the hit, but this only made her knock to Carnage again, making them slam out to the hallways.

As Carnage lands on his knees from the hit he quickly sees Ryuko fighting Satsuki through the hall. " _ **Hang on Ryuko!**_ " He shouts as he races down the hall, he shoots several spikes from his Symbiote at Satsuki, seeing for a brief moment as her eyes widen seeing the spikes close in from behind her too late to dodge...but the spikes never harm her as instead Venom leaped behind her, using his body as a shield.

...and both Satsuki's and Carnage's eyes widen as they see the spikes bounce off of Venom like they were made of paper. " **Hehe...what are THOSE suppose to do?** " Venom ask with a shrug of his hand...leaving a flabbergasted Carnage to reply.

" _ **...um...well those are supposed to hurt...**_ " Carnage said as his Symbiote's eyes widen a little.

Venom gives a little hum as he replies. " **Bright idea my little princess, but maybe you should be like daddy and try something of a different CALIBER!"** He then throws his arm forward and faster than Carnage could react a cannon ball size web ball was shot straight at Carnage, barely giving him time to dodge as the cannon shell of web just missed his head, instead ended up within the wall right next to him...where it went right through.

" _ **Oh, NOW you start giving parental advice?**_ " Carnage says with sarcasm, before suddenly noticing that he could see Ryuko and Satsuki as they were fighting. Satsuki forcing Ryuko further down the hall with each strong strike of her sword.

"You're nothing. Just a lump of mindless flesh, squeezed into a Kamui!" He hears Satsuki say as he dodged more of his father's cannon webs, using his tendrils to stab into the wall and rip out a large chuck of it and throw it at Venom.

As Venom knocks aside the large section of rock, Carnage hears Ryuko reply "Yeah...What makes you any different?!" as he stabs his claws to the ground, with several spikes shooting out around Venom, forcing the older Symbiote to leap to the ceiling, before diving straight at Carnage.

"I am nothing like you; I master the art of wearing my Kamui, of wearing Junketsu!" Carnage hears Satsuki say...and in that moment, something snapped within at hearing those words.

With a loud screech, several long tendrils shoot from Carnage body and whips Venom straight down the hall, just as Satsuki had sent Ryuko crashing there, but he didn't stop there.

Carnage then leaps at Satsuki with all his strength, shattering the floor under him as he launched himself. " _ **YOU DIDN'T MASTER ANYTHING!**_ " He shouts as Satsuki quickly turns around, only to be able to see Carnage giving a hard drop kick to her chest that sends her crashing into a wall, with her nearly being force to her knees from the very hit.

" _ **How dare you FORCE yourself on it like that! TO EVEN CALL THAT AN ART!**_ " Carnage screams in rage, as he shoots his tendrils along the wall around Satsuki, using them to launch himself again at Satsuki, grabbing her by her face and slamming her head back into the wall.

He then grabs her by the throat and begins to land blow after blow to her face. On the third hit though, he was stopped as he felt a stab in his stomach, by none other than Satsuki herself with her blade. As Carnage gave a small growl at the pain hitting him from the stab, Satsuki then elbowed him in chin, making him stagger back and allowing her to pull her sword from his body.

"As if I would allow myself to be lectured by a monster!" Satsuki shouts as she gives a hard kick to Carnage's side, but she was too quick to underestimate a reaction from the red Symbiote, as Carnage; while still in mid stagger; was quick to grab Satsuki by her ankle and fling her straight into another wall while screaming. " _ **MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN SOMETHING!**_ "

As Satsuki hits the wall, face first, Carnage already shot a tendril right at her back, pulling her right back at him for him to leap up and slam her back into the ground. With his foot on the back of her neck Carnage let his hand shift to a scythe as he held it above Satsuki's head. " _ **I MAY BE A MONSTER, BUT I'LL NEVER USE MY OTHER AS NOTHING MORE THEN A TOOL!**_ "

He gets ready to bring his scythe down on Satsuki's head...but stops as his Symbiote sees Ryuko gasping for breath, as she was seating along the broken wreck of the hallway...not seeing Venom standing behind her as he was ready to literally bite her head off.

With speed that was ever surprising to himself, Carnage shoots his scythe hand out to Venom, it detaching stabbing straight into Venom's chest, before Carnage throws himself straight at his father, giving a heavy kick to Venom's face with both feet as he screams. " _ **GET AWAY FROM HER!**_ "

The force of the kick, and his own momentum, sent Carnage and Venom right out of the school building, with Carnage using both his fist to strike across Venom's face as they crash to the ground. He then back flips off Venom and on the wall behind him, sticking to it perfectly with his Symbiote.

Before leaping off of it just as his father was getting up, only for Venom to dodge him mid leap and gave a hard gut punch to Carnage's stomach, following it up with an uppercut. Venom then grabbed Carnage by the face and slammed him back to the wall, repeating the action as he pulls Carnage away only to slam him back to it repeatedly.

After a few hits of this Carnage brings both his feet up and kicks Venom in the face, making Venom let go of his daughter, as Carnage then leaps back along the wall and shoots his tendrils at Venom, each of them stabbing into Venom's body making him give a growl of pain, before using them to threw him further up the wall, intending to slam his father through it.

But Venom was quick to get his footing, though crushing the wall slightly, he managed to land on his feet and by grabbing at the tendrils stabbed into his body he uses them for throwing Carnage even further onto the building instead.

With him slamming into the wall Carnage gives a screech, before he quickly has to dodge as Venom slams his claws hand down at the spot he was earlier.

Carnage then leaps off the building, letting himself fall a little, before shooting out two red tendrils to Venom's back, dragging his father back slightly, forcing Venom to dig his claws in the wall to stay in one spot.

" _ **You're not going near her!**_ " Carnage shouts as he leaps on Venom's back, stabbing a claw into Venom's back, making him roar in pain, before he reaches behind himself, grabbing Carnage and slammed him back to the wall again.

" **Awww, is she your girlfriend? That's just adorable; my little girl is growing up!** " Venom shouts as he gives a hard punch to Carnage stomach, before shifting his whole body again. Thrusting his arm and upper body forward at once, his whole body changes to large mouth, filled with huge fangs ready to eat Carnage as they dive right for him.

Carnage eyes widen a bit, as he quickly throws his arm and foot out, stopping the jaw from closing in on him. " _ **Oh...YOU...ARE NOT...EATING...ME!**_ " Carnage screams mid struggle, as he tries his hardest to hold back Venom...before suddenly a blast is heard from above them...and from a corner of Carnage's vision...he sees Ryuko being shot out of the building...before crashing into the ground.

" _ **No...no...NO!**_ " Carnage screeches out, as he quickly let's go of Venom's mouth...and dives straight through the Symbiote's upper jaw, ripping out of it. A roar of pain was heard from Venom as Carnage was about to send a tendril out, to get himself closer to Ryuko...he was so focused on getting to her...that he didn't see a tendril shooting out of Venom's back, stabbing into Carnage's spine and throwing him straight through a window.

As Carnage crashes through the window, he lands inside a class room, slamming into a couple of desks as he does. His mind wasn't on that though, nor on the fight itself...it was on Ryuko.

He goes to rush to the window, back outside to help her, before Venom suddenly swings in through the window by a web thread and kicks Carnage in the face with both feet, before flipping in the air and crawling on the ceiling.

" _ **DAMN YOU...LET ME SAVE HER YOU BASTARD!**_ " Carnage screams shooting spikes from his body, each with strong enough force to cut through the ceiling and nearly even take Venom's arm off as he dodged out of the way.

" **OH you'd love that!** " Venom shouts as he hits the floor and quickly rushes to Carnage, knocking him up with a uppercut. " **To be her hero!** " Venom then shoots several web cannons from his arm, each hitting Carnage with more than enough force to shatter a normal human body. " **But YOU'RE the villain here!** " Venom then gives a roar and his Symbiote leaks a bit of itself to the ground, before rushing several tendrils along the floor right at Carnage, each tendril with mouth and fangs as they bite and tear into Carnage's body. " **How many loved ones did YOU kill?! How many lovers were torn apart because of YOU?! This seems to be a fitting punishment...not that it'll make you suffer enough.** "

Carnage gives a screech as he tried fighting of the many tendrils, constantly attacking...before his symbiote lets him see past Venom's shoulder...to Ryuko as she was held by Satsuki, by her hair, with her Kamui no longer activated. " _ **Don't you...HURT HER!**_ " Carnage shouts as he shoots out spikes from everywhere of his body, cutting apart the tendrils around him, before rushing to Venom.

He punches Venom clean across the older Symbiote's face, and shoves his clawed hand in Venom's mouth; ripping out the bottom part of Venom's jaw clean off. He then shifts his arm to a blade shape and cuts Venom's legs clean off, while slamming the older Symbiote to the floor face first.

As Venom roared in pain, Carnage didn't stay long. Quickly leaping out of the window and racing through to Ryuko...watching as Mako was standing in front of a down Ryuko, with a pissed off Satsuki standing right in front of them, Holding her sword tightly in her hand, Satsuki raises it up...and before she could even swing it down...Carnage's fist meets her face first.

The force alone sending Satsuki off her feet and slamming to the ground, quickly her Elite four come to her side, with concern in their eyes mix with rage as Satsuki pushes them aside for trying to help her up and as soon as she turns to give a glare at him with blood leaking down her lip along with her bruised cheek...she stops...as well as the Elite four.

...Each of them having a look of complete...fear in their eyes...And suddenly he notices. He notices their eyes were not looking to him...it was behind him...and it took a small moment to realize as his Symbiote was screaming at him to look behind himself...and he did...feeling the ground shake...as he turns and sees...his dad.

He takes a step back, his Symbiote shaking in fear...as he sees Venom standing tall...over 12ft this time, muscles bulging even more then before with spikes coming out of his shoulders and forearms, and new legs, the spider emblem now with its legs spread out along his body...with a furious look of pure rage Carnage had ever seen, as Venom was glaring right at him with rows of fangs...and two more mouths appearing on either side of Venom's head, each with fangs and a tongue moving around as they roared...a single word.

" **HUNGRY!** "

Faster than Carnage had ever seen Venom move before tendrils shoot out of Venom's body, and Carnage brought his arms to block...only for him to realize in true horror...that the tendrils were coming for him, it was to terrify Ryuko and Mako.

He quickly throws his tendrils out, hoping to grab them, to save them, to not lose his friends. He knew his father...he knew a Symbiote's hunger...and there was only ONE true way to satisfy it, he didn't want that to happen to Mako and Ryuko, he couldn't let that happen...He sees Venom's tendrils coming within inches of them, with his own tendrils so much further away, hoping for a miracle...and he got kind of one...as Mako quickly pushes Ryuko out of the way...and instead gets taken by the Black Symbiote...forcibly shoving her inside of him in the blink of an eye...eating her alive.

Leaving Carnage eyes to widen in horror...as he hears Ryuko scream. "...MAKO!"

He sees Mako struggle...he sees as Venom begins to consume her...he sees Ryuko stand up and pulls her pin off her glove...before everything turns red...as Beatrice loses control and Carnage takes the wheel.

It felt like seconds...maybe hours or even longer...but Beatrice finally manages to gain back some control...enough to see what was happening.

He honestly didn't know what exactly happened, something he'd have to ask about later with the others...before he looks around...he sees Ryuko, down on one knee in front of him, with her back facing him, holding her blade out in front of herself as she pointed ahead, right to a group of different people, each with a Goku uniform on, in front of a stairway leading to the top of the tower of Honnōji Academy.

On the stairway, he sees the Elite four standing there, each of them looking like they've been through hell. The one with blue hair holding his arm, the picked haired one gasping for breath still, the one with the bamboo sword looking as if he can't even stand up right, and finally the big one having a hand over what looked to be a large bite mark on his side.

But they lost his attention as his eyes move upward. To Satsuki as she stood in her Kamui...with Venom behind her looking down at him, with his pure white bug eyes...but...he looked normal.

Like someone wearing a costume. With a not too muscular body, a normal mask, and the spider emblem just hugging around his waist. He feels his body move a little, and when he does he feels the weight in his arms...and that's where he sees her.

Mako...alive, in his arms with a almost peaceful look on her face. Beatrice couldn't believe it... He saw her get swallowed by Venom, he knows what happens to those a Symbiote feast on...He would know, after all he ate a few.

He then feels his head turn back to look to Venom...and then he realizes it...he still wasn't in control. As he once said...he was the bus, and Carnage is the bus driver...and right now she's still driving. He hears Satsuki.

"Honnōji Academy is MY kingdom. If you think you can topple it alone...then I accept your challenge. Starting tomorrow, every club will be after your head. Still think you can win?!" Satsuki says...he could almost hear the cocky tone in her voice.

He sees Ryuko stand up to her feet, holding her blade out to point at Satsuki. "You bet your ass I do!" She says with confidence and determination, staring right at Satsuki.

"As you wish...then defeat each and every student who challenges you...ALONE. If you manage to do that...Junketsu and I will face you again." Satsuki says, as Beatrice feels his body take a step forward.

"And if I beat you...You tell me everything." Ryuko replies, not noticing as Carnage walked passed her...She watches as the Symbiote was still holding on to Mako's sleeping form.

Staring up at Satsuki and Venom...and it was there that Carnage spoke, his voice completely female, which shocked Ryuko to hear the Symbiote suddenly speaking.

" _ **Father...why?**_ " She questioned him, her eyes becoming slightly less jagged as she speaks out. " _ **Why...why are you allowing...this...this...MOCKERY TO STAND!?**_ " She then suddenly shouts with tendrils shooting from her back.

She points one of her claw hands out to Satsuki and shouts to her. " _ **I know of what's she doing! And yet...you're-...you're just ALLOWING THIS!?**_ "

Ryuko's face grew into concern as she hears Carnage's voice become more emotional. Watching as his tendrils softly take Mako out of his arms and lay her on the floor behind her.

"Carnage...what are you talking about?!" Ryuko ask as she takes a step towards him, hesitantly as she suddenly feels her uniform shiver at being this close to the Symbiote.

As she makes a move to grab at Carnage's shoulder, Carnage violently shoves his shoulder away from her before she could touch him. " _ **YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I can hear it...the Kamui she wears...I can hear it beg for freedom, being held back by Satsuki's own will.**_ " Carnage mutters out loudly enough for Ryuko to her. Carnage then grabs at the side of its head, as it's trying to stop the noise as she gives a small screech. " _ **Ahhhh...SHE'S USING HIM LIKE A TOOL...SHE'S...she's no better than they were, daddy!**_ "

"They?" Satsuki ask from above, as she and the others watch Carnage, seeming to grow more hostile, while silently giving a small command to her subordinates to not attack the red Symbiote. "And just who are they?"

 _ **"...The others, the rest of our race. THE SYMBIOTES! FATHER PLEASE, YOU OUT OF EVERYONE SHOULD STOP THIS! STOP THIS HORRIBLE ACT OF FORCING ONE'S DESIRE ON ANOTHER!**_ " Carnage screams out as she takes a step forward with her tendrils lashing out around her even more, holding her head down slightly.

Satsuki gives a small tilt of her head silently for a moment, and with a side glance at Venom seeing him just stare at his daughter, with his plain mask, she asked. "...And why would he?"

Carnage then snaps her head back up to stare right at Satsuki, before shouting as loud as she could. " _ **BECAUSE IT'S WHY HE MURDERED EVERY LAST ONE OF OUR RACE!**_ "

Carnage can not only see Ryuko's eyes widen behind her back, but Satsuki's and the people that stood in front of her become shocked as well. "...What did you say?" Satsuki said as she looks back to Venom again, seeing him continue to stare.

But Carnage just gives a few low whimpers, as she closed her hands into a fist. " _ **You heard me...Gone...all of them are gone. My...my father wiped them all out. He left none...none so that they couldn't rebuild, none so that only he remained.**_ " Carnage says...in a completely sad tone, briefly looking to Ryuko and saying. " _ **I know it...because I saw it just when I was born...Remember what Beatrice told you Ryuko...Genetic memory...I learn all threats to my race...even if they are my own daddy.**_ "

Carnage then turns to look back to her father, her eyes losing all its jaggedness as she looked up to her father. " _ **Our race...was a life form that existed for such a long...long time, thousands of worlds...millions of civilizations we destroyed, always with but one goal...to survive. But...you...you were different daddy.**_ "

Ryuko takes a step towards the Symbiote, her outfit suddenly changing back to normal in a flash as she does. "Carnage..." She calls out to the Symbiote as she continued to speak.

" _ **I know why...it was because of him...your first host...and I know why you killed them... It was because they took him away from you.**_ " It was a small moment of silence in-between Carnage's words. But in the silence suddenly Satsuki could almost feel as if her uniform was trying to leap off her body...as Venom took a step down a step the stairway. " _ **You cared for him...you protected him...you...you loved him. You loved him, and they took him from you, I know why you killed them all for it...Because...we're the same...I love Beatrice. I care for him, I want to protect him from everything, I UNDERSTAND YOU...but this..."**_

She then points again to Satsuki. Her clawed hand...starting to shake violently. " _ **This stands against EVERYTHING that you passed down to me. How can you let this go on?! Why is this...horrible show being left for all to see...it's disgusting! This force bond... I just want to know why...why?! I don't understand! Please Daddy...please I ne-**_ "

Carnage screams out...but stops as Venom's cold voice spoke.

" **Be quiet.** " He said, with no emotion at all. His voice sounding much deeper and more mature then Satsuki ever remembered Rocky to sound like, shocking her slightly as she turns to him...finding him walking up the steps to the tower.

 **"...No one has time to listen to some pathetic little girl whine and cry for answers. I have no reason to explain myself to the likes of you. A mistake like you doesn't even deserve that right. A mistake that couldn't be avoided...Had I not been as weak as I was after giving you life, I would have killed you back then the moment you were born...so if you are truly trying to reach for something, for any kind of sympathy of an answer, you can try to gain one by getting out of my sight once and for all. Or are you truly that naive and can't even do that?** "

" _ **W-...what...**_ " Carnage mutters as she watches her Father stop in his walk up the stairs.

" **By my host's god, must I repeat myself? Leave this place...I got better things to do than to sit and listen to a pathetic excuse of a daughter. Also... Please, do me a favor while you're at it and never return.** " Venom spoke out before he continued to walk...leaving Carnage...as she falls to her knees and stares blankly down to the floor.

Ryuko quickly moves to Carnage's side and checks on the Symbiote...seeing her blankly stare to the floor, as tears leak from her white eyes.

 **Hours later...**

Ryuko was sitting by Mako, who was currently eating dinner with her family. "And you're sure that you're okay?" Ryuko asked, as she takes a moment to look Mako over.

Meanwhile Mako and her family were just enjoying their food as Mako replied mid-eating. "Yeah...I mean I feel a little sleepy but I'm fine! I don't even remember what knocked me out!" She says in her happy tone, before going back to her family's meal, leaving Ryuko to give a sigh.

"Well I guess that's for the best then." She mutters back, before suddenly she hears knocking on the front door. "I'll get it." She calls out to everyone hearing Mako's father say 'If it's a guy in a black shirt with a white skull on it, tell him I'm not here!' as she was walking to the door.

Which made Ryuko just rolls her eyes a little as she opens the door and says. "Yeah what is i-" But her words stop in her mouth as she looks at who's standing before her...and sees one of Satsuki's Elite four, Gamagōri, standing at the door looking to be slightly nervous being here.

"Hello, Ryuko Matoi." He says as he held his hands behind his back, noticing Ryuko take a step back as she held a hand up to her glove. "Stop!" He quickly says as he holds his hand up defensively. "I'm not here to fight."

Ryuko gives a small scoff as she takes a step back, while keeping a hand on her glove. "Well you're gonna be here to get your ass kicked, unless you explain yourself." She says in an angered tone, as Gamagōri takes a step back as well.

"I have only come to assure of Mako Mankanshoku's wellbeing...is she okay?" He ask as he looks slightly over Ryuko's shoulder, which is easy for him due to his height, before Ryuko just moves to block his vision.

"She's fine. No thanks to your damn Symbiote monster...which by the way, next time you see him, tell him I'm gonna kick his teeth out." Ryuko says with a low growl at the end. Remembering the Symbiote that nearly ate Mako. "...Carnage told me what happens to a victim of a Symbiote's hunger. If we were a second too late...if Venom had her any longer inside of him as he-"

Gamagōri takes a stomp forward and nearly shouts out. "I understand!" Before giving a small breath and continuing. "...I understand Matoi. I've come to say that Agent Venom is truly sorry for what happened, for losing control of his Symbiote like that and causing Mako to fall into harm's way. Besides...we are not the only ones with a monster on their side..." He says with a glare at the end of his words.

Ryuko just moves her arms to cross against her chest as she replies. "Yeah, well being sorry doesn't fix that your 'Agent Venom' nearly killed my friend. And what do you mean by that last part?" Gamagōri gives a sigh as he looks down for a moment.

"...never mind that...I am not saying that Agent Venom was in the right when that happened. That is why all of us sought to help you as well after that." He says before Ryuko gives a loud 'HA' at that. "Oh yeah, real help you guys where. Being thrown around like ragdolls while Carnage, Satsuki, and I were doing the real work!"

Gamagōri seems to become frustrated as he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Look...I've come to tell you, that Venom and Lady Satsuki are both giving their humble apologizes for what happened. If this was for any other place I'D PERSONALLY make you bow down for hearing such kindness from them...but there's clearly been enough violence today." He says before taking his hand from his nose and glaring down at Ryuko.

Ryuko just glares back, and for a moment they just stare at one another for a moment. Not one wanting to show weakness by looking away first...till suddenly Mako pokes her head from behind Ryuko. "Hey Ryuko who are you talking to- Oh hi there!" She says suddenly appearing, and shocking both Ryuko and Gamagōri slightly making them jump and look to her.

"You're one of Lady Satsuki's Elite Four right? Oh yeah! You're the one that Beatrice told us about whose hand he broke! Sorry but he's not here at the moment, something about someone crying." Mako said with a happy smile as she quickly moves past Ryuko and grabbed both of Gamagōri's hands. "Whoa, they're huge! You can like squeeze a melon with them, and they're surprisingly soft too! Ryuko look they're as big as my face!"

Mako says as she quickly turns to Ryuko while holding Gamagōri's hands to either side of her head, making the Elite giant confused by her actions, he looks to Ryuko to which she just shrugs and says. "Um...Yeah Mako, they're pretty big." At that Mako then turns back to Gamagōri and asks. "So which hand did he break? Was it the lefty or righty? And if so, did he fix it after or did you have some super secret medica-"

"Enough!" Gamagōri cries out as he quickly moves his hands away from Mako's, a small blush of embarrassment on his face from her constant touching of his hands. He then gives a small cough to clear his throat and say. "I am glad to see you are fine, Mako Mankanshoku-"

"Oh please, Mako is just fine! Saying Mako Mankanshoku is WAYYYY more than a mouth full!" Mako said, as she interrupted him while giving a casual wave of her hand.

Gamagōri just gives a small sigh and says. "Fine then. Mako... It is good to see you made a quick recovery. You have been acknowledged for your bravery towards your ally, and received an apology from Lady Satsuki and Agent Venom for what happened to you." He then gives a small bow to Mako to complete the apology.

"Oh...alright then..." Mako says with a normal smile, before leaning back to Ryuko and whispering, with a confused look on her face. "What happened again?"

Ryuko gives a slightly nervous look on her face, but before she can say something Gamagōri stood back up and says. "I'll leave you both now to have a good night's rest. And remember to be ready on time tomorrow for school!" He finishes with a shout as he walks away. Leaving Mako to give a wave and Ryuko to just stare at him.

"God, I was hoping that guy would leave sooner." Ryuko says with a loud sigh while Mako just looks at her confused. "Why? He wasn't so bad!" Mako replies as Ryuko scoffs and goes. "Oh please, I think we both could go without seeing his ugly mug." Before she begins to walk inside, only stopping as hears Mako say. "Really...I thought he was good looking!" Making Ryuko turn back around with a shocked look on her face.

Seeing Mako with a finger to her chin in thought, before her eyes meet Ryuko's and she says. "What?" Leaving Ryuko to groan out. "Ugh, I can't believe you said that!"

"WHAAAT?!" Mako questions more loudly.

 **Later in the night...**

It was a few more hours at night as Ryuko looked out the window, hoping for Beatrice to come back. "Come on man, where are you...?" She says quietly to herself before looking around the room to everyone sleeping here.

She then looks to her uniform, Senketsu. "You think they're okay?" Ryuko asks, as she sees her uniform's eye moved to look down at her from his hanged position.

'Maybe he and his...Symbiote need some space.' She hears her Kamui reply, before she just scoffs.

"Yeah...space. I mean, being dragged here...and then Carnage just suddenly moving inside of Beatrice's body, or whatever, then he just runs out naked in full panic mode...Yeah that's some fucking space alright." Ryuko says in an aggressive tone, before giving a loud sigh.

"...Maybe I should go out and look for them. I mean...sure if my dad did say that kind of stuff to me, I'd want to be alone too but...he really wasn't himself when Mako was...Well, eaten by that Venom guy. With how he talked and acted...I think it was Carnage herself doing that stuff. And as soon as we got back here, she just...disappeared into his body and Beatrice was...freaking out...it's not like him." She says before she moves to a standing position.

'That is true, but...' She hears Senketsu say, before she sees his eye look to the floor. '...I don't think you should go near him at all Ryuko. He's...unstable.'

Ryuko gives a tilt of her head in confusion and responded. "Unstable...Well shit Senketsu, you don't say. Guess what...The sky is also blue." Ryuko said with a bit of a smirk, as she crossed her arms and stood in front of her uniform.

'No, I mean in more ways than how he is normally. ...it's because of what Gamagōri said earlier. That they aren't the only ones with a monster on their side.' Ryuko gives a glare at Senketsu at that.

'...And what the hell are you implying there?' She says in a low tone, as she glares at her uniform eye to eye. 'It was last night, while you were sleeping. Beatrice was talking to himself, or...maybe it was his Symbiote. Either way, I saw him in the middle of an argument...about killing you.'

 **(Hey everyone. Thanks for reading the story and funny thing is I would have finished it sooner...then DOOM came out...I'm not apologizing. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far.)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy!" A small voice cried out, making a father groan as he opened his tired eyes. He moves from his seating position and looks to the now open door, right to the little girl in red pajama's that opened it.

The child look close to crying as she was holding what looked to be some kind of spider-theme hero doll in her arms. "D-daddy...I had a bad dream again." She mumbles as she held her doll to her chest, holding her chin on the doll's head as she looked down sad.

The father gives a small groan as he looks to his wife that was still lying down next to him, while giving her a little shake. "Honey...hey honey, can you get her to bed?" He ask only for the wife to not respond. He leans in close to her head and says. "Come on honey, I got stuff to do tomorrow."

He could see his wife give a smile as she kept her eyes close as she whispers to him. "Sorry hon. But she ask for 'daddy' not 'mommy'...besides I'm sleeping right now." The father gives a small tired glare at this as he moves some of his wife's long black hair out of the way to see her face. "Oh come on, you just said something." He whispers back as he continues to look at her smirking face.

Giving another shake he whispers. "Come on...Satsuki...Don't you fucking ignore me." His wife's smile only grows as she heard the annoyance in his voice. Just then he feels a tugging at his side of the bed and looks down to see his daughter, looking up to him with a small pleading look in her eyes.

This just made the father sigh. "Okay-okay, come on now." He says as he moves down and picks up his daughter, before getting up and walking out the room to hers. As he walks into the little girl's room, he gently places her back into bed and seats next to her while pulling up the blanket to cover her. "You want to tell me what happen Sweetie?" He ask as he places a hand over his daughter's head, watching as she rubbed her tears away.

"I-in the dream...you...you were mad. I...I did something so bad that you...you hurt me, you hated me...you said I wasn't your daughter and that I was a mistake-" His daughter says as tears began to fall from her face, before her father quickly moved to hug her. "Whoa-whoa! Why in the world would you dream something like that?! Sweetie...Daddy would never hurt you. Why would you think that?! I never bring myself to do something like that, let alone hate you and say those harsh things...No matter what you do, you're still my little girl." The father says as he holds his daughter to him, feeling her tears wet his shirt.

He could hear her try to mumble a response. "Shhhh...don't think like that. You're were never a mistake, and if you were...then you were the best mistake in my life." The father says as he sees his daughter look up to him with small tears in her eyes. "I know that I don't always say it...but I love you sweetheart. And I always have." The father finishes with a smile as he watches his daughter move her face back down to press against his body...

Before suddenly she looks right back up to him with a red face, large jagged white eyes, and black fangs as she screamed. " _ **THEN WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME!?**_ "

Suddenly in an instant, the father eyes widen...and he finds he was in his bed, in Honnōji Academy. He gets up with a look of guilt and shame on his face, and as his black armored legs touch the floor he stares into his mirror.

Looking at the depressed blonde young man staring right back at him. He could feel his head pounding and nausea going through him as his bloodshot eyes then drifts to a glass bottle that was on a dresser near him. It was filled with a substance he hated. The same stuff that helped turn his father to the man he knew him as. But...that all changed yesterday for him.

He place his fingerless gloved hand to his face as he remembers back to what he did...or rather...what he and his partner did. He learned...a lot more of him. He learned so much, as they were bonded in a way they never had before.

And it was there Rocky saw just what his partner did.

In killing off his whole race.

But that wasn't the worst of it, sure that was awful but that was only a small part of it. With they're bond, he felt Venom's rage, he remembers what it felt like to kill off his own kind, to kill and crush those weaker than you, to love someone so deeply...only for them to be taken away. And then...there's what he...no they did.

When they lost control of themselves, they were no longer Agent Venom, They were no longer the living poison,...there was no Symbiote nor was there Rocky Thompson...there was the monster. The monster that killed an entire species, and showed no mercy to anyone.

All it cared about...was for the hunger it had.

A hunger that nearly clam the life of an innocent girl.

Rocky then lets his hand slide down his face and rest down on his lap, as he stares at the bottle of whiskey. Before suddenly, he sees a tendril move along the floor. Moving out up on a dresser...as it softly wraps around the bottle.

It then lightly picks it up and moves itself back to Rocky, holding the bottle to him. Rocky holds his out hold and softly grabs the bottle. "...Thanks...partner." He mutters, before he takes a sip straight from the bottle.

Just then he hears a knock on his door. He didn't need Venom's spider sense to know who it was.

"What is it Satsuki?" He ask as he holds his bottle out for his Symbiote's tendril to take it, lightly placing it back on the dresser.

He could hear how Satsuki place her sword down, probably having it lean against the wall as she stood outside his door. There was a small moment of silence before she spoke out to him. "...I had come to inform you that Gamagōri had done as you ask for today, safeguarding Mako Mankanshoku during all of 'no tardies day'."

Rocky's eyes widen slightly as he looks back to the floor with a low sigh. "I didn't mean for him to go through all that." He says as he feels his minds pounding get worst.

He could almost make out Satsuki's heels hitting the floor as she took a step. "It's fine, he didn't go too far out of his way and made sure only to intervened if her life was in danger, even proving to be an amazing site for the others...and it also helps that from what he reported to me it helped him stop a student that was planning to over throw me. The Head of the Trap Department, Maiko Ōgure. Who he expelled right after."

"Oh...I don't know who that is." Rocky says as he moves a hand to the side of his head, trying to massage the side to help relieve the pain. He could faintly hear the sound of something being pressed on the door as he hears Satsuki respond. "She was nothing of worth noting to begin with, and will not be missed."

He gives a low scuff at this, before silence came again for a moment longer. Giving Rocky some time as he moves his hand through his dirty blonde hair, feeling the sweat along his brow with a sickening feeling in his stomach getting worst.

This makes him give a small groan, as he cough and felt a bit of stomach bile move up his throat.

Swallowing it down and giving a tired breath of disgust he hears Satsuki speak. "...I find it funny...it seems that the positioning of our last conversation has been reversed." Rocky gives a low coughing sound, a tendril moving out and grabbing a nearby trash can and holding it under his head, which he spits in.

"Yeah...funny, so funny I don't even have the breath to laugh right now." He groans out, before he gives a wave of his hand, silently commanding the tendril to place the trash can on the floor.

He could almost hear Satsuki give a ' hmph ' sound before suddenly he hears a loud banging sound of someone slamming their hand to the door, making him give a slight cry of cry at the sudden loud noise. "Perhaps that's due to a certain Symbiote and his host raiding an alcohol store without even paying for the mass amounts of drinks they took, before drinking themselves to unconsciousness the night before." Satsuki says with a annoyed tone in her voice.

"Ack...easy with the noise...and I told them to send the bill." Rocky growls out in a low tone, as he quickly gives a hand signal to stop Venom before he shoved a spike shape tendril through the door into Satsuki's skull.

"You probably had, though it was easy for the owner to misunderstand what you were saying as you were speaking to him in a alien language." Satsuki spoke, keeping her annoyed tone. With Rocky imagining how she would look at him with disgust, if she were standing in front of him now.

"Oh, I was? Shit, sorry about that. Was kind of reeling after what happened with me and Venom, so my mind was kinda crossed, hell I think it still is."He says before giving another cough, Venom bringing the trashcan back to under his head as it gives another spit into it.

"...Just what are you hopping to do by drinking yourself like some common drunk." Satsuki spoke as he places the trashcan back to his feet, before recognizing her tone was...softer.

Giving another cough, Rocky moves to stand to his Symbiote's legs."Hey...it worked miracles with MY shitty dad, so I thought 'why not'...keep the family traditions going; helps build character for the younglings right?" He says with full sarcasm as he walks, or rather stubbles, to the door. Slamming against it as he loses his balance for a moment.

He could hear Satsuki taking a step back at his sudden slam, before she tried to speak again. "...you are not your father-"

"Hurts their kid, emotional and physically, wants barely anything to do with them, made them by accident, have a lot of regrets, and..., oh look, are now both drunks. Haha...yeah...I dare you to say that again." He says with a dry humorless laugh, while he roll his eyes. Turning his back to the door, he lays flat against it as he takes a deep breath, to try and ease his troubled mind.

"...Rocky...Venom..." Satsuki calls out to them silently, he could almost picture the look on her face as she was trying to put together the right words to say, before he hears her give a deep sigh and fall silent.

Before suddenly he hears Satsuki speak up. "There is one difference...one of you isn't dying right now." Rocky's eyes widen at her words. "...We had gotten a call earlier from the hospital. He...is losing time, might not even survive to see the day after tomorrow."

Rocky's eyes turn to the floor, he could see Venom's tendrils along the floor move, looking stiff, as if they had the same feeling of...of what he didn't even know.

Anger, relief, sadness, regret all came at Rocky at once, and he didn't know how to say it.

He holds a hand to his forehead as he gives a low sigh. "I know you're still upset with him, I can hear it in your voice when you were comparing yourself to him...but, if your father dies before you make amends, then...you might regret it for the rest of your life. I simply want you to be sure."

Rocky tighten his hand's grip on his forehead, giving a low annoyed groan he says. "Sure...It'll be my top priority to see him."

 **Liar. Even if I went...what would I say? Thanks for all the fun, Dad. Thanks for being a coward who quit his family for a bottle. Thanks for the crazy outbursts. Thanks for the beatings. Thanks for leaving me a jumbled, masochistic, self-doubting mess.**

His thinks to himself while letting out a small growl as he removes his hand from his head, with a total look of cold rage. His hands tightens to a fist as he thinks to himself more.

 **Why make it easy for him? Let the creep go with the same sour taste he's leaving us with...us...oh god...Mom...Ellie...**

He thoughts, as well as his anger stop at this thought, leaving him to give a sad sigh. He remembers back to holding his mom as she cried in his arms when they were told of him. And then Ellie, wondering how she react to the news, making him give a louder sigh.

Before suddenly he feels a tear roll down his cheek, as suddenly...his mind turns to Carnage for some reason. Thinking how'd she react if he was to die in that manner. Would she care...would she want to make amends...it took him a moment to realizes that these weren't his own questions. As he looks to his Symbiote legs. "...I...told you once before right...about Symbiotes relationships between their offspring? It's a long tradition of being cold and, if need be, downright hostile with one another...any other way is beyond comprehension for them..." Rocky spoke in a somewhat broken tone, as he lets his body slides down along the door to a seating position. As he does Venom...began to spread out more from Rocky's legs, to across the room. "...They honestly believe love...between a child and parent is creepy, perverse...and...and unsymbiotic."

Rocky then looks up to his ceiling as more tears leak from his eyes. And as Venom was moving up along the walls and ceiling Rocky simply ask. "If that is true at all, than why...why...why is Venom crying so much right now?" Rocky then looks to the floor, to look away from the large white Spider emblem on the ceiling, that Venom form.

When he does...he sees one of Venom's tendrils, holding the bottle out to him.

 _ **The next day, outside...**_

A person lands on top of the wall of Honnōji Academy, standing straight up and proud as she looks around the School. Taking in the size of it all, before giving a small sigh.

The person looked exactly like...Venom. With her skin type black suit, white bug like eyes, the large white spider emblem on her chest. The only real difference being that she way more slender and had a 'punk' look going on.

As her slender body moves to seat down along the wall she moves her head back to look up at the bright sky, seeing how early it was as the sun was just coming or the horizon.

Before suddenly the mask peels away, revealing to be a Rocky's little sister, Ellie Thompson, with the only difference of her appearance being that her long blonde hair now had black highlights along it. "Whoa, this place sure is big." She says to herself before leaping down to ground level, landing perfectly to her feet before she begins to walk to inside the school, her outfit changing and shifting to a white zipped up hoodie, with her black skirt and red shoes.

"So Okaa-san actually lives here, huh?" She ask to no one as she walks through the school's entrance, looking around as she was taking in all of the School as she walks the hallways. It was a few minutes of her walking the empty halls before she spoke to herself again. " And you can tell where Rocky-kun is?"

Before suddenly she stops for a moment, looking around confuse she begins to sniff the air. "Huh...that felt...weird, and this scent..." She then places her hands to her chest with a concern look on her face. "Are you okay?!" She says as her clothing moves slightly, and she feels herself pull back a little. "H-hey!"

She cries out as she suddenly felt her body lunge back a little. Forcing Ellie to quickly struggler to her feet as her body was moving on its own.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ryuko and Mako where seating together, Ryuko was holding her scissor blade up as it was beginning to fold down and shift into a smaller pocket size scissor blade. "Wooooooow...when did you learn how to shrink your scissor's down, that's so cool!" Mako says in awe as Ryuko just smiles back and pocketed the now tiny blade.

"Yeah, well it's not that big of a deal." She replies back in a cocky manner. Ryuko then hears her uniform give a low sigh sound, before the eye of it moved to look up to her. 'Your blood been quite salty lately.' She hears him say, making her look down at him confuse. 'It explains your cocky attitude.'

Ryuko narrow her eyes at the eye of her uniform as she ask. "You can tell stuff like that from how my blood taste?"

The uniforms look doesn't change as she hears it replied. 'Yes, I can spot any change in your physiology. Everything from your weight, to your BMI.' Ryuko gives a slightly gasp at that as she quickly yells back. "My BMI is none of your business!"

'You should still cut back on the croquettes.' He tells her back in a matter of fact way, which only further seemed to anger Ryuko. "I'm a eat whatever I damn well want damn it, Look I need to keep up my energy if fighting all these dorks don't I?!" She yells while pointing a finger out as if to exaggerate her point.

'Throwing tantrums is bad for you, as is greasy food.' She hears him say, which makes her shout. "God, would you shut up! And wipe that smug look off your face!" She says throwing her arms around, as she hears Senketsu reply. 'Now how can I look smug if I don't even have a face?'

"That's it, you're coming off smartass!" Ryuko shouts as she grabs at the edge of her shirt, but stops as she hears Mako say. "That's hilarious Ryuko! You're like a comedy duo but with only one person."

Ryuko gives a low 'huh' at this, with Mako continuing as she gives an embarrassed tone. "Gash, I'm sorry, you were talking to Senketsu once again weren't you? My bad. Hahahaha, it's a funny thing because you actually kinda remind me of Mr. Venom." Ryuko's eyes widen at this.

"What, how am I anything like that bastard!?" She says angrily, remembering how he nearly killed Mako and had said those things to Carnage and made her cry. Mako though didn't seem to mind Ryuko's angry tone as she tells her a small story of Venom.

"Well you see it was once we Venom was helping me with my math, we finish the lesson early and then he and I were talking about superheroes, so I ask him who he liked the best and while he said it was this bat guy or whatever his suit kept saying that a super-guy was ten times better and for the next hour the two argue about it. You should have seen it, it was really funny. With his suit growing a second head on a tail-thing and staring at Mr. Venom the whole time, though it never did talk. But from what Venom was saying back to it, I think that he didn't like how his suit kept calling him xenophobic." Mako explain, leaving Ryuko slightly confuse at this.

Mako then gives a small sigh. "It's a bit too bad, I mean...from what you told me of him being a bad dad to Beatrice and all..." She then looks down sadden for a bit, before suddenly perking up as she gives Ryuko a smile. "But I'm sure they can work it out together. Speaking of which where did Beatrice go? I didn't see him anywhere at all yesterday, or in this morning. So what happened?" She asks...before noticing how Ryuko just looks off a bit at that question.

She was silent for a moment and didn't really say anything back for a bit as she was just staring at the floor, confusing Mako. "Ryuko, is everything okay? Did...something happened to him?" She says with a bit concern in her voice as Ryuko gives a sigh.

"I...don't really know Mako." Ryuko mutters as she rests her head on a open palm, looking off to the side. Mako just pressed on though, not wanting to let this go. "Well shouldn't you, aren't you his girlfriend?!" She ask, making Ryuko become shock at the wording of that question.

"Girlfriend- well...I mean we did...have one or two dates but we never really..." She says nervously, remember back to the times she was with him for a moment, thinking back to the times they met up before she came to Honnōji Academy, after word, that time on the roof of Mako's house. Ryuko can feel her face get slightly red at those thoughts as Mako ask.

"Well...why not? You like him right, and I'm sure he likes you." Mako said as she gives a small tilt of her head, watching Ryuko hold a hand to the side of her face to try and hide the blush she had. "Well...it's...because...because..." She then thinks back to those time he made her laugh, those times he would be perverted, those times he stayed by her side, where he had her back. But then...she thinks about when he reveal his Symbiote the first time to her, how angry he got when he talk about his Symbiote's father, what Carnage said about what she was to him..., and finally with what Senketsu told her about that argument he had with Carnage...the argument about killing her.

Ryuko just gives a sigh. "...I just need to seriously talk to him about some things. There's a lot I don't really know about him, and..." Ryuko stops as she suddenly feels Mako give a small pat on her shoulder, and she looks and sees Mako giving a smile.

"I get ya...don't worry Ryuko, I'm positive that things would work between you guys." She says in a full confident way. "Besides you two are just WAY to cute together!" Ryuko gives a small scuff at this, as she lets a smile get on her face. "Heh...thanks Mako."

Ryuko says as Mako takes her hand from her shoulder and reaches into her shirt. "Anyway close call back there huh?" She says pulling out a large tied up box that seemed to deify physics as it seemed to just pulled it out of her shirt. "It would have sucked if they cut my tummy cause then if I eat my lunch it'll spill out, then I have to eat everything all over again!" She says in a casual way, with Ryuko taking a small moment to think 'where the hell she pulled that lunch box out of' but dropped it as she said.

"Well I think your lunch is the last thing you should worry about. I mean between me and Beatrice with that Venom guy, if you don't watch your back you're gonna get-" Ryuko stops as she turns to Mako...finding her being launch out of her seat with hundreds of needles piercing her body.

Ryuko gasp as she shouts out Mako's name in panic, before moving to her side. "Hey Mako, come on Mako, say something!" She shouts as she just sees a stoic look on Mako's face, as if someone hit pause on her ...while also having the hundreds of needles piercing her as well.

"Don't worry...your friend is okay." A voice suddenly spoke and Ryuko turns to look at man walking to her, wearing some military equipment on him, with strange purple highlights on it. He honestly looked ready for a battle from his boots to his red Mohawk. "The effects of the needles are therapeutic, they'll cure any fatigue she has, any illness, when she wakes up she'll feel refresh and energize."

"Oh...um, thanks a lot I guess?" Ryuko says in a questioning tone, unsure of the guy in front of her., before suddenly he holds up a...sewing machine looking gun and pointed at her. "But your uniform will get no mercy!"

Ryuko could hear Senketsu tell her to get out of here, before the guy opens fire and Ryuko finds herself leaping out of the way of thousands of needles being shot at her as she ran, opening back her scissor blade as she does, before she's stopped as a needle stuck her shoe into the ground.

She gives a small gasp of shock, before she is suddenly grabbed and thrown to the ground. The guy stomps his foot on her arm, making her drop her Scissor blade as he holds his gun pointed straight at her. Ryuko looks back to him with an annoyed stare. "You bastard, what club you from?" She says annoyed.

But the guy just ignored her question as he tells her. "Take off your clothes." He spoke in a cold tone, which only made Ryuko give a loud 'Huh' before asking " Y-you want me to what?!" She struggles for a little under his grip not care for the gun pointed at her as she yells out. "Let me guess, you're from the pervert club and you're their captain! You leave your assless chaps at home-"

"Shut it." The guy says as he keeps staring down at her with a cold look. "There are two things you need to know, 1: I'm not a pervert-" Before he could say the other thing Ryuko shouted out. "Yeah whatever pervert!" as she quickly moves her gloved hand over to her mouth to pull the pin, but stops as suddenly...her gloved hand was stuck to the ground...by a black and purple claw that came from the guy's back.

Ryuko's eyes widen as she recognize the appendage. It was a Symbiote's.

Her eyes quickly look back to the guy still standing over her as she didn't even look away, as he kept his gun train right at her. "...2...I won't let you transform anymore." He says as she sees the claw slightly move to hold a tighter grip on her, making Ryuko grind her teeth a little to ignore the pain.

"You'll die in this range, so take off your clothes." He told her as Ryuko stayed silent, both staring at one another for a moment. "... have it your way th-" He says before suddenly his eyes widen and he's force to leap back, dodging a heavy stomp from a slender punk looking Venom.

"Bout time I was able to find your sorry ass." The fully costumed Ellie spoke, holding a hand at her hip as she leans a little to the side. She gives a look to Ryuko and back to the guy. "Wow buddy, what's the matter? Can't take rejections?"

The guy just let himself back straight up as he gave a glare at the girl Venom. "Geez what's with that look? Can't take it talking to a girl with a mask, sorry to disappoint you, but I would really mind having to meet face to ugly face." Ellie said with a shrug, as she gave a cocky tilt of her head.

She then hears from behind her Ryuko ask. "Venom?!" Ellie gives a scuff at this as she gives a glance back at Ryuko. "Oh come on now." She then turns back to the guy, pointing out a claw finger to him. "This vermin couldn't be so lucky, watch yourself a-hole cause I'm Honnō City Anti-hero! He'll wish that I was Venom."

She then takes a stomp forward, as she bears her long claws growing shape and ready to fight. " **But me...You can call me, MANIA!** " She screams out in a due voice as her mask opens slightly, revealing a small row of fangs with a long tongue hanging out.

As she gives a small growl, the guy just stared back at her silently. His eyes quickly looking between her and Ryuko, who was getting back up to her feet. "I...remember you now." He says, as suddenly small purples tendrils began to lean from the inside of his right arm, quickly moving to cover his body.

" **Uh-oh.** " Ellie, or rather Mania, said as she took a step back in fear. Ryuko looks at her confuse as she sees the suddenly look of fear along the female Venom's face. "Hey, what happened to all that talk earlier?!" Ryuko whispers harshly as she grabs at her scissor blade.

Mania gives her a side glance as she shrugs her shoulders while taking a few steps back, her mouth and fangs disappearing in a blink of an eye. "Uhh, I was kinda blowing smoke out of my ass. Honestly I am close to shitting bricks, I'm that scared!"She says as she holds her claws out to her side, as they were slightly shaking.

The man then stood, fully covered by his Symbiote, looking like a full purple suit with slight mechanical markings along his body. Unlike the other Symbiote's while his eyes with pure white, they weren't big nor bug-like. And his entire right arm was completely silver with a metal look, as if it was a prosthetic. He then spoke in his cold actual somewhat robotic tone. " _It's normal to be scared, after all this is our first meeting, Grandfather_."

"GRANDFATHER?!" Ryuko and Mania both shouted in shock, as the now purple Symbiote takes a step to them, but is stopped as suddenly a shot from a gun is heard, and the purple colored Symbiote is force to take a step back, as a line was burned along his cheek.

He holds his metal hand to it in surprise, before his blank eyes look pass Ryuko and Mania to the origins of the shot. As he does Ryuko and Mania do the same, finding the real Venom as he outside of a window of an empty class, with a sniper rifle in hand.

He kept the sights line up as he aim was still on the guy, his finger still on the trigger as he watches for any movement he didn't like. "There's your one warning shot, next one's going in your head." He shouts out, without moving his rifle.

The purple Symbiote holder looked to Venom and back to Mania for a moment in confusion. "How can you be at two places at onc-" He stops the question before he could finish, and then his Symbiote begins to return to his body. He then silently turned and began to walk away.

"Hey...where do you think you're goin-" Ryuko shouted to him, but was stopped as suddenly she was pulled to the side by Mania as a harpoon type claw was shot from the guy's wrist, nearly hitting her. He kept his arm armed at her as the brace on his wrist had a little smoke leaving the hole in it. He looks to her with a cold stare, as he says. "...I'll be back tomorrow, to strip you." Before he continues to walk off.

"Dude, watch your phrasing." Mania said, before suddenly jumping a bit in shock as Venom lands right next to Ryuko and her, with his Rifle in his hand. "Oh boy... he's pissed." Mania whispers to Ryuko, who whispers back 'how can you tell' as she was moving back to her feet, while keeping a tight grip on her scissor blade. "Because he's just standing there staring at us!" Mania said as she quietly took a step back, to behind Ryuko slightly.

As with Venom, he kept his stare mostly to Mania but to Ryuko as well. He could remember being in his room, being apathetic for a bit longer before he suddenly felt a Symbiote was nearby. And what does he find? Some girl dressed completely like him, the girl with the Kamui, Mako looking like a pincushion, and finally a third Symbiote he doesn't even know.

All of this...while he still has a hangover.

After a few more seconds of silence Venom then spoke up. "Is she going to be okay?" He asks referring to Mako with a tilt of his head. He then sees Ryuko eyes widen as she quickly rushes to her friends side. "Oh crap!" He heard her yell as she ran to the down Mako, looking panic for a moment before she carefully pulled out one of the needles in her.

And Mako suddenly jumped to her feet giving a cry of excitement. "Woooo! I feel great!" Mako screams as she gives a shake to get rid of the needles embedded in her body. Venom looked to about to walk to her and stay something, but stops himself short.

 **I shouldn't even go near her. Not after what happened. Besides I have other things to worry about.**

He thinks to himself, before looking to Mania. Watching as she was standing in front of him with her head looking to the ground, while holding a one of her arms behind her back nervously. "Um...hi...Rocky." She ask, before suddenly has to take a step back as Venom stomps forward.

"How do you know my real name?" He ask in a cold tone, one Mania's only heard when he was really pissed off, which did not help her with her nervousness.

Giving a small gulp Mania's mask peels away, showing a nervous Ellie as she was meekly staring at her brother. "Um...hey, Onii-san." She mutters watching Rocky take a step back as his white outline eyes began to slowly widen.

There was a long pause of silence before a sudden a loud 'WHAT' was heard throughout all of Honnōji Academy. Ryuko and Mako both looked to be shocked as they silently watch what was happening in front of them.

Venom looked close to exploding out of pure rage smacks a hand to his forehead before moving it along his face, resting the hand right over where his mouth is, and he gave a low growl. His eyes became a complete white for a moment, before shifting back to normal as he stared straight at Ellie.

 **I scream at the Symbiote, asking it 'why did Ellie have one'? I swore to it, if I was a child of his I was gonna kick it's non-existent ass, he told me that it felt my urge to protect her, and it wanted to do the same. So it told me it replicated itself, and had the 'clone' get on her. To which I wanted yelled back 'YOU CAN DO THAT!?' but then again getting into a argument with an alien symbiote creature through my head REALLY isn't could help me at that moment, though one thing is for sure...I am seriously gonna have a talk with Venom about this hiding important fucking information from me!**

Venom screams in his own head, before giving a calming deep breath. Taking a moment to give a low growl he spoke. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He utters in a annoyed tone while glaring at her. "Well um...see I um-" Ellie tries to say but Venom interrupts her. "Do you even KNOW what you have on you?! Oh my god, Ellie why didn't you just take it off as soon as you found out you had it?!" He shouts with no mercy to her as he takes a stomp forward.

"W-well I..I just...I was thinking of-" She tries to speak again but Venom just takes another stomp. "And throwing your life like that! What if I wasn't here?! That guy, whoever the hell he is, would have killed you! You just out of your mind or something, I have enough to deal with here! Look it's hard enough being me as it is, I RRRREALLY do not want to play babysitter right no-" Venom continued to scream as he let out his frustration, before suddenly being stopped as Ellie's fist smacks him across the face, making him stagger back a little from the surprise hit.

"Oh shut up Rocky! You don't think it's been hard on me! Dad is dying, and if you want to know why I'm here so fucking badly, HERE'S WHY!" Ellie shouts as her mask returns to cover her face, losing all sense of fear and nervousness, as she reaches for her belt and pulls out an envelope, throwing it right at Venom's mask.

Though he didn't move at the sudden letter, he did look down at it confuse as he crotches down and picks it up. It was a blank white envelope with Rocky's name lazily written across it. He stared at it for a moment with a confuse look as he move to open it, but stops as he heard Mania tell him what it was.

"...It's dad's." She told him as she just stared to the floor angrily, with her fist closed tightly on each arm as she crossed them. "He knows that he...and you don't have the best history so...he wrote it, in case...in case you didn't make it."

Venom stared at the envelope in his hands for a moment, before looking to his little sister. "It's not right...You should be with your family. Mom...mom's in denial about it. She keeps saying how he'll make it, that he will pull through, but I know he won't!" Mania screams at him as she takes a stomp forward.

"Yes he's a drunk, yes he's not the best dad around, and yes he hurt you! But guess what...you weren't the only one!" Venom's eyes widen behind his mask at this, but before he could even think of an angry response suddenly Mania was in front of him holding a clawed finger to his face. "But I can look pass that, cause for the shit we have to put up with...he's STILL our dad, and you are STILL his son! So man the fuck up and start acting like one!"

Mania then turns around and begins to walk off, leaving Venom to look to the envelope for a moment before he gives a deep sigh. "Ellie...I can't let you go with that Symbiote."

Mania gives a glance back at him with her white bug-like eyes leering at him. "And why not!? You're the one that gave it to me!" She yells, turning to him as crossed her arms.

Venom gives a deep sigh as he holds a hand on his hip, with the other on his face. "It...wasn't me. It was my Symbiote, he did it to protect. It was a mistake on his part." He said to her, moving his hand down slightly below his eyes as he sees Mania just give a shake of her head and a scoff.

"How is it a mistake?! I feel amazing with this on! I feel like I can take the whole fucking world! I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" She said before as she moves to leaving, only to be stopped as suddenly she feels a web hit her arm stopping her from walking away. She looks to Venom who was holding the other end of the web as he replied. "Yeah. I can."

He then throws his other arm up to her, small tendrils moving slightly as along his hand as his claws grew a bit. "We can sort out all this mess later. But for now, you just need to go home and be a normal girl! Not what I am!" He shouts as he feels Venom trying to pull at the Symbiote on Mania's body.

 **A teenager running around wearing a piece of the Venom Symbiote. She'll get herself killed, what if Carnage finds her?! But not if I call it back an-**

Venom's actions stopped though...as he sees nothing is happening. Just Ellie standing in front of him with her arm crossed and a an annoyed look on her mask. "Are you done?" She ask as Venom looks at his hand confused, with her using her own claws to cut off the web line attached to her.

 **Didn't work. Symbiote says couldn't retrieve it. Tells me that's impossible, it's just a satellite, a fragment. The bond shouldn't be...Permanent.**

Venom's eyes widen as it came to him, as Mania stomped forward to him and held a clawed finger up to him again. This time with eyes looking shaper and having a mouth with small fangs. "Whatever that was... **DON'T try it again!** " She snarls at him, before giving him a shove as she walks passed him shooting a web ling from her wrist and throwing herself up the wall of Honnōji academy, leaving Venom to stare blankly at her as she leaves.

 **The strength, the speed, the agility...the web-slinging...the powers...she adapted so quickly. Like she's been wearing the Symbiote for years instead of just a few weeks at best.**

Venom holds a hand to his head as he takes a step back in shock of it all.

"She's a natural...How is she a natural?!" He mutters as he began to walk of ignoring both Ryuko and Mako as he was firmly holding the envelope in his hand as he was in too much of shock to really think straight at the moment. "This isn't gonna end well." He mutters.

 _ **Later that night...**_

Venom sat along the wall of the Elite Four's meeting room, watching them as they were talking about the guy who wore the Symbiote. Looking at the information on display he hears them continuing to talk. He sat above them, easily out of sight for everyone as he had Venom keep him invisible. Hearing them talk how they didn't know what Venom had told him about earlier.

About that guy holding Venom's granddaughter.

 **I tell the Symbiote that it was a dick move not to tell me that it was his granddaughter, with it replying that if I knew, I probably wanted nothing to do with him then. Can't say it's wrong.**

Rocky thinks to himself as he waited in silence, hearing Nonon spoke how she will handle the guy with permission from Satsuki, to which Satsuki agreed with a calm smile as she place down the tea she was drinking. And Venom wasn't gonna lie, being here with her in the same room as she still was forcing her will on that uniform was like hell for him due to Venom. But he manage to hold the Symbiote back as he watched Satsuki tell everyone, including her butler to leave, leaving only him and her in the room, before she spoke up.

"Now please explain to me, why is my own poison looming over me?" She says in a semi-playful way as Venom drops to the floor in front of her, no longer invisible as he looks at her with an annoyed expression on his mask. "Good to see you manage to spot me, and here I was hoping to scare you." Rocky says as his mask peels away, with his eyes noticeably looking to Satsuki's sword that she still held in her hand.

"Relax, Venom's calm down with the Junketsu situation you have...Well not exactly, he still kinda hates you." Rocky says as he walks to a nearby bench that Uzu would usually seat, placing his guns on the table in front of it before he sat.

Giving a little groan as he relaxes on the bench, he looks up to the ceiling. "How much do you know of the guy?" He ask, noticing from the corner of his eye how Satsuki shift a little in her seat as she replied. "The one that is currently hunting for Ryuko Matoi? Nothing aside of that he might be with a band of those wishing to over throw me and Honnōji Academy." Satsuki informs him as she watches him runs his hand through his hair. Watching him pull it back and look at in disgust, before rubbing it on the bench's cushions.

"Well that's pretty much nothing. Also I thought it was only that trap making girl that was causing such a problem." He said as Satsuki watched him lean forward on his seat, resting his arms on his legs.

Satsuki simply gave a small scuff as she replied. "As if it were so simple. Though I am surprise that you remember that, given your...status this morning." She says, referring to the slur talk and aggressiveness he had this morning.

"It's called a hangover Satsuki, and trust me if things keep going the way they are for me, I think I'm gonna go to a point where I will literally drink so much, I'll get Venom drunk. Is that possible, I don't know, but that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna try!" He says in a annoyed tone as he thinks of everything he learn today.

Satsuki stares at him for a moment, with a small bit of concern as she ask. "Are you okay?"

Rocky scuffs at her question as he quickly moves to his feet and says. "You know the answer to that. My father is dying, my daugh-...Venom's daughter is out somewhere hating my guts with her host; especially after what I told her; my little sister has a clone of my Symbiote; by the way did you know Venom could make CLONES of himself, I didn't AND I'M ATTACHED TO THIS THING BY THE WAY, YOU THINK KEEPING SECRETS WOULD BE A LITTLE HARD! What else is there, oh right, it turns out the clone I have on my sister is bonded to her in a level that I can't separate her from the clone without seriously hurting her, Venom has a granddaughter who's on that guy you were talking about with the others. Who, guess what, I shot at and thankfully she didn't fight back because then I be a dead man, why?! Well if Carnage is four times stronger than Venom I will pretty much DIE in less than a couples minutes with her AT BEST, BECAUSE SHE'S 8 TIMES STRONGER THEN VENOM! Anything else...oh right, I'm feeling Venom's emotions more clearly and it's blurring the line of Symbiote and host now, making me remember nearly all of Venom's actions in KILLING his whole race, also a thing HE DIDN'T ME! You know, he may give me legs, But I'm starting to feel this partnership is a bit one-sided in the trust department HINT-HINT!"

Rocky says all this while raising and lowering his voice through his words, ending with him shouting at his Symbiote as he hits his leg with the back of his fist. Satsuki sat still for a moment as she listen to him, watching as he continued to shout to himself about his problems as he began to walk around the room doing so as she sat. "Oh my god, I starting to think now, my life...everything in my life to this point, what the fuck am I doing?! No seriously, WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! I mean...is this, is this my life has come to?"

He shouts as he stops his pacing and looks down at himself. "I mean is this really want I've come to, standing in the middle of a room shouting out to pretty much myself and hot woman?! While wearing an alien costume that has an extended family and committed Genocide, this is starting to sound like a bad comic book! OH GOD! It makes sense now! All the drama, all this bullshit! It all makes sense!"

Rocky shouts as throws his hands up in the air, before rushing to Satsuki and slamming his hands to her arm rest as he was shouting to her face with his widen blue eyes staring right to hers.

"THIS IS IT; MY LIFE IS JUST SOME STORY! SOME STUPID STORY FOR NERDS LIKE ME TO LIVE OUT A POWER FANTASY! I'VE SEEN AND BEEN THROUGH EVERYTHING THAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN TO ME! AND WHAT DO I HAVE TO SHOW FOR IT; oh yeah an alien costume and probably a need for several years of therapy...YEAH, WHAT A FUCKING DEAL! Is...is...is this really life...no...NO, THIS ISN'T LIFE, THIS ISN'T ANYTHING LIKE LIFE...IT'S HELL, MY LIFE IS HELL! THIS IS THE WORST THING A HUMAN BEING COULD EVER GO THROUGH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rocky screams into the air, letting out every bit of frustration and anger he had, before becoming silent and crestfallen as he falls to his knees and lets his head drop right to Satsuki's lap without even a care.

A he was lying limp he feels Satsuki's hands run through his hair, with Rocky allowing a small sigh to escape him. "Are you okay?" Satsuki ask again, as she calmly moves her hand along Rocky's head, feeling his dirty and unkept hair.

She looks down as Rocky gives another sigh and replies. "Yeah, I guess I just...really needed to get that off my chest." He says as he moves himself from laying limp on her lower half to seating down on the floor by her leg's as he face the side. A few tendrils in his outfit moved as to reveal a new bottle of whiskey. He rips the top clean off and takes a large chug of the drink, before letting it back down as he gives a small cough. "... Thanks for being my therapist and hearing me whine for a bit." He tells Satsuki as he looks to the drink in his hand.

Satsuki was silent for a moment as she looked down at Rocky, before she gave a small smile and replied. "...How does that make you feel?"

Venom gives a small ' pfft' sound, before he begins to chuckle. "...haha...Hahahahaha, don't let anyone tell you that you don't have a sense of humor, hahahaha." Rocky chuckles out, as he leans a little to Satsuki's legs. "God...hahaha...must have really sounded whiny there?" He says before taking a swing of his drink.

"...What if I told you I be willing to make love with you on the spot." Satsuki suddenly said, making Rocky chock on his whiskey and nearly making him cough it out. Hitting his chest a few times and giving a deep cough he looks to Satsuki in shock, only to be met with her smirking face.

"Wow, thanking advantage every moment you can to make me feel stupid after pouring out my heart to you...Oh my god, your awful, hahahahahaha." Rocky laughs some more as he looks back down as smiles. "Well it's not like we have that much fun doing it, I probably smell awful and I don't think you'd like that...besides knowing my luck Carnage would burst through the wall and stab me in the back half-way through...speaking of the red lunatic...has there been..." He stops as he just lets the silence answer for him.

Satsuki gives a low hum for a moment, before she replies. "Surprisingly...no. There has been no sighting of a red hair boy or Carnage, not even any murders with his message...at least none that we had found yet." She watches as Rocky takes a sip of his whiskey again and as he puts the bottle down he gives groan. "Really now...really makes you think what that kind of person would be doing now huh. Then again...I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to know." He says as he stares into the bottle thinking of Venom's daughter.

 **Meanwhile far off from Honnōji Academy...**

There stood an old, broken down orphanage right outside of Honnō City. It's been long abandoned with nothing but rats and darkness inside, everywhere expect in one place of it, in one room.

In that room a blooded hand was laying against the wall, writing a message in a thick red liquid. This is the same message that had lots of people feel fear, had couples be confuse, and had been one of the last things many...many victims have seen.

But this message was different the ones that laid around those many places, this one was messy and looked to be not written straight unlike the others. Showing it to be crude and... sloppy.

The artist of this message gives a sad sigh as he looks down at his opened wrist. Watching as it closed and healed, leaving only drops of blood that moved down his arm. He gives a shake of his head, before he walks to a bed made of rags and let's himself fall face first to it, lying right under the moonlight, revealing it to be...a crestfallen Beatrice.

He rolls to his back and to a sitting position as he looks to his message. 'CARNAGE RULES' it read, with his own, nothing being changed there as he done this countless times. Expect this time he was alone in writing it out.

Beatrice moves his wrist to eye level, staring at it in silence for a few seconds till he moves forward and leans his head to where the wound was at seconds ago. "...please...please..." He begged to his arm, as his shoulders...looked to shake slightly. "Please stop your crying."

 **(Ah, another chapter...I really hope a lot of you won't kill me because this was all Venom pretty much, the next one is Carnage 100% I swear to Doom, the Doctor I mean. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it all, thank you.)**


	12. Chapter 12

A tired and beaten pair of Symbiotes stared at one another at what looked to be a destroyed Honnōji Academy. They were the Symbiote's Carnage and Venom with their host. Venom stood tall with his eyes pure white and jagged as his fangs and tongue dripped with saliva. Meanwhile Carnage stood in front of him, his tendrils looking to be out of his control slightly as they were just wildly moving.

" **We shall have vengeance!** " Venom screams as he and Carnage dive at the air for each other, delivering a punch to Carnage's face, followed by another. " **You will pay for your tortured and brutalized of us, for humiliating us like some common weakling!** "

Carnage then grabs his father by the throat and forces him to take the fall as the landed on the ground. " _ **You think YOU'VE suffered..?! YOU...and your miserable friends did this to me...making me feel things...that were buried long ago! Beneath too much pain! TOO MUCH ABUSE!**_ " He shouts as he tightens his grip and morphs one of his hands to an axe.

" **Poor baby...** " Venom muttered, before he slams both his fist to either side of Carnage's head. Causing him to get discombobulated pain for a moment and let go of Venom's throat. " **We fully intend to end your torment...PERMANENTLY!"**

Venom then grabs on to Carnage's face. " **You are still weak from your lost, and we will rip you of this cheap imitation of our symbiotic other-** " He then pulls...and rips open Carnage's face, revealing Beatrice's face. With Beatrice scream as if the very Symbiote was being ripped out of his skin...which it probably was. " **-and then, we will strip off your skin. Layer by layer-** "

Venom then kicks Carnage at his side, making him slam into a wall, causing creaks and a large dent to be made. " **-until we find the twisted twig which masquerades as your backbone!** "

Beatrice rushes back to his feet in a crouched position as his Symbiote's face reforms. He hears his father's voice. " **It isn't enough to kill you! We will shatter EVERY illusion you've ever had of yourself! AND THEN WE WILL RUB YOUR NOSE IN THE BILE OF TOTAL HUMILIATION!** "

Carnage stood for a moment as his father looked to grow in size, bigger...stronger. " _ **No! I...I CANNOT...I must not die!"**_ Carnage shouted as he turned and leaped away with his father's booming voice behind him.

" **CARNAGE! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US; WE'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE** **EARTH!** "

Carnage hears his father's scream and continued to run, before suddenly stopping as he suddenly finds himself in a building. It was a house, with a old staircase leaving up, a living room that had spider webs at almost each corner, and then finally he sees a small puddle of blood...right by the staircase...was an old blooded knife with certain carving in it of a golden Butterfly.

Carnage takes a step back in shock. " _ **No...NO! Why am I here!? This can't be happening!**_ " He screams to himself as he throws his hands over his each side of his head. " _ **NO, NO, NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!**_ "

"Beatrice...didn't know you were home." He stops as suddenly hears a voice he haven't heard in years spoke from behind him...and he turns around and sees...his father...his human father.

An old man around his forties stood at the door with a confuse look on his face. "My boy, what's the matter with you?" The man spoke in pure Italian as Carnage stared at him in pure horror. The man takes a step to him and Carnage just stumbled back, tripping on himself and falling to the floor...right into the waiting arms of someone else.

"Ahhh, careful my little butterfly." A soft voice spoke...and Carnage looked who grabbed him...finding a beautiful red haired woman wear Nun robes. Seeing her, the word escapes Carnage before he could stop it. " _ **...Mom...**_ " He whisper slightly, as the woman holds a hand to his cheek.

This gave Carnage...a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. A feeling of love and protection that only a parent can give a child. "Oh my...Beatrice, what happened to you? Did someone harm you?" She asked before Carnage violently throw himself out of her arms, stumbling to his feet he pushes past his father and out the door running as fast as he could...before suddenly finding himself in a different building.

One that looked to be large, old, and...has been burnt from the inside out. Carnage falls to his knees as soon as he recognizes where he was. He holds his hands to his head, as he falls to his side, muttering to himself that 'it was a dream, a dream'. Before he hears...laughter...laughter of those he knew from years ago. He looks passed his hands and sees...ghost, figments with the faces of those that...bullied him, hurt him...hated him.

"Hey, Errore! Remember us from before you set this place on fire?" One of them says as Carnage was pushing himself to his knees, holding his head with his hands. "Got any lunch money?" One of them taunted as he shoved Carnage aside. "We're embarrassed to have been murdered by such a gutless crybaby!"

Carnage tries to crawl away from them, as he grips his hand over his eyes with a look of agony on his Symbiote's face. "Straighten up, jerk! I thought you enjoyed the killing game...but I guess that's only when you're the killer...not the game!" One shouted as he shoves Carnage to the floor. "Who's got you sweatin' bullets THIS time, wuss?" Another says as he holds Carnage down with his fist.

" _ **Venom.**_ " Carnage mutters with a tone of fear sounding to be from someone...younger. One of the ghost then pounds his fist to Carnage's head. "LOUDER! We can't hear you!" He screams, as Carnage pushes it off of him. " _ **I said...VENOM!**_ " He shouts just as the black Symbiote burst right through a near-by wall.

His hulking body talking nearly the whole room as he stood over 9ft tall now. " **At your service! Mashed brains and scrambled faces our specialty!** " The Symbiote shouts as he tries to slam it's claws right at Carnage, with the younger Symbiote pushing himself out of the way in time. " **In your case we're even willing to toss in a shattered vertebrae, but that's only is you can supply the necessary spine!** "

Carnage gives a screech as he throws himself forward, his claws shifting together to form a large blade to stab at Venom as he does. " _ **My brain may be freaking on me old man...but that doesn't change the fact that I'm stronger and faster than you!**_ " He shouts, as Venom leaps over the blade, and shoots a web at a nearby piece of wood.

" **Maybe so, but we are smarter, craftier-** " He then pulls the piece of wood with all his might, right into Carnage's face, knocking him to the floor. " **\- and a whole lot DEADLIER!** " Venom roars as Carnage glares up at him.

" _ **Get real, Venom! You can't kill me! No one can!**_ " He shouts as he moves to stand up, the wall behind him bleed out the words...'Carnage Rules', as tendrils grew from his body and his jagged eyes grow sharper. " _ **I am the true master of deat-**_ " He stopped as Venom just punches him through the wall and his 'message'. " **You should know better than to swallow your own press! The only thing** **you're a master of is of never ending pain!"**

Venom shouts as he walks to the downed Carnage, picking him up by the tendrils moving out of his neck. " **Poor little Beatrice! Even we would feel very sorry for you...** " Venom said as he picked up Carnage to his level, bringing his other hand up with his claws at the ready. " **Too bad Venom don't play that! How do you want to die weakling? Should we rip out your lungs...or merely twist your head loose?!** "

"Why not start with fucking off!" A voice shouted, before suddenly Venom's arm was cut off making him roar with pain as he took several steps back. Leaving the fallen Carnage to look at his savior...and sees Ryuko looking back at him with a grin. "Don't worry Carnage! I got this A-hole!" She says, continuing to look at him...not noticing that Venom was changing in size...and shape.

Till nearly the whole room was filled with teeth, and a horribly blackness of a Symbiote. Carnage tries to warn Ryuko, before suddenly he finds himself dragged away...away from Ryuko as he sees the horrid mouth Venom formed...right about to close down the still smiling Ryuko, right before a pair of doors close in front of him, blocking his sight from what happened next.

" _ **No...no...no damn it!**_ " Carnage screams as he rushes to his feet and slams on the door. All bits of sorrow, all the pain, all the guilt...gone. And replace by his anger now.

With his hand still on the door, Carnage turns to look at the blacken marks everywhere and ash all over the floor of this old building he was in. And with a loud growl as he slams his fist to his face. " _ **Stop** **it, keep the memories down...don't let them appear again! Hold them down with a knife in its throat, beat it down, break it all! Slash and stab it until it bleeds into nothingness! Cause that's all that's left! Nothingness! They mean nothing! Focus on the now! Never the past!**_ "

"And that's you, always taking the pussy route huh?" A voice is heard and Carnage looks around, finding a teen girl in front of him with brown hair and an annoyed look on her face. "God why do you always have to be so pathetic, first as some stupid pervert and now as some big coward, should I get your diaper changed while I'm at it you big baby?"

Carnage's fist close tightly at her words. " _ **...Go away.**_ " He orders her coldly, watching as the girl gives a humph as she walks off. "Jeez that's all you're gonna say to your first crush. God what would that 'poooor' Ryuko say seeing you like this? Probably wouldn't want nothing to do with you, I know I didn't." She sees Carnage give a loud growl as he begins to walk to her.

"Ohh, are you gonna do something about what I said? Like you ever could, you're just a feet loving perverted piece of tra-" She didn't get to finish her insult, as Carnage just pushes her aside...right into a sudden trunk that runs her completely over.

As Carnage stares at her broken and battered body he ask. " _ **...are you done?**_ " He looked up for a moment as suddenly a rounded boy appeared next to him. "Well, well if it isn't little Beat-" He tries to say as he takes a step forward, only for Carnage to use one of his tendrils to make the boy trip...right into a sudden stair case that appeared. Making the boy fall down all the steps and land with a broken neck.

Carnage looks up at the ceiling. " _ **Enough of this shit! I'm DONE! You're forgetting who runs this hellhole called a mind! I am not some twisted misunderstood baby! Everything I did...I did because I wanted to! You can't stop the killing...NO ONE CAN! YOU CAN'T STOP WHAT I'VE BECOME!**_ _**I am what makes up this world...I am the gore, I am the chaos, and I am the crying and suffering of every being put together...AND I WANT MORE! I want to bathe in flesh; I want to savor every living things fear. I wanna live inside a castle built of agony, AND I WANT TO CRUMBLE IT WITH A KNIFE TO EVERYONE'S SANITY! You got that you pathetic excuse of a mind!? Now...WAKE UP!**_ "

With that Beatrice eyes suddenly open wide, before quickly moving to a seating position...finding himself in the old broken down orphanage he was in last night with the morning sun aimed right at his face.

"Man I got some serious issues to work out." He mutters as he holds a hand out to block the sunlight as he gives a small groan.

He then pushes himself to his feet and looks at the sloppy message he wrote last night. "Carnage rules, yeah right." He mutters as he rolls his shoulders a bit, looking down at the clothing he had on...a dirty, stain, blue dressed shirt that looked two sizes too big for him and pants that had holes in them with one leg being ripped clean off, hell he didn't even have shoes on.

Needless to say he was really missing Carnage's ability to form clothing for him as he sighs and reaches in one of the pants pockets, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes as he begins to think to himself.

 _ **Listen...I know your sad, and all that. So I understand you need some space but please...at least talk to me.**_

He calls out for Carnage, but he gets no answer. Making his shoulders fall down in defeat for a moment. "...fine then...I don't need you." Beatrice said annoyed as he began to walk through the old orphanage. "I can't just stay here all the time with you doing nothing but cry...it's just...pissing me off. Maybe...Maybe Ryuko can help you...help us. I don't know...beats talking to myself."

Beatrice then takes out a cigarette from the pack and places it in his mouth. As he lilts it he thinks about Ryuko. "...wow...I haven't seen her in what ...two days and I already miss her..." He scuffs after taking a small puff from his cigarette, and letting out small bit of smoke as he sighs. "...I hope she's okay."

He then begins the long walk to Honnō City with a small scuff. "Ah who am I kidding, that girl can't help but get in trouble." He then begins to pick up his pace as he moves to run, a smile growing on his face for the first time in two days. "Can't say I'm any different!"

 **Meanwhile with Ryuko...**

"Go on, I'll catch up later." Ryuko tells Mako as she was about to step on the trail car, with Mako looking back at her confused as she asked. "Why?" Ryuko just gave a soft 'please' before the trail car began to take off...with Mako still standing in front of Ryuko.

"Okay, I will." Mako says in a sincere tone, before looking to Ryuko's uniform. "But first, I want to tell you...Senketsu isn't the only friend you got around here, cause you got me too, and Beatrice makes three." Mako says before she runs after the trail car with Ryuko faintly hearing her 'see you in a bit' as she jumps in it.

Ryuko then gave a sigh as she held a hand to her forehead. "...she's too good for me." She mutters before she suddenly hears Senketsu speak. 'You're worried for her aren't you?' His words making Ryuko roll her eyes as she replies. "She...just keeps on getting into trouble. I mean...between the clubs coming after me, this school's insanity, what happened with Venom, and this...other guy...I'm worried for her, alright."

Senketsu's eye moves up to look at her. 'Funny, I could say that you also have a habit of getting into trouble.' Ryuko just gives him a small hit at his eye as she begins to walk to school silently. '...do you miss him, Beatrice I mean, do you miss him?'

"What if I do?" Ryuko replies as she continues to walk without stopping to talk to her uniform. 'If you want we could go looking for him, and with some luck we cou-' Senketsu tries to say but Ryuko interrupts him. "We can't...listen I don't know this guy, so I don't know what he'll do if I don't show up. For all I know he might go after Mako and trust me, that's the last thing I think she needs. At least like this she'll be safe."

'So you sent Mako off to school first so she won't be near us when he attacks?' Senketsu ask as Ryuko waves a finger and goes 'Ding-ding-ding, correct' in a monotone voice.

 **Later in Honnōji Academy...**

Standing outside the school passed the gate was Ryuko as she holding her Scissor blade in her hands with the tip of the blade being held to the floor, shaking slightly. 'He scares you, doesn't he?' Senketsu says as Ryuko replies for him to shut up, while staring at the entrance to the school's gate.

She held a calm look on her face, as her hands were shaking in fear. 'You can't fight if you're not in the right state of mind.' Senketsu continues to say, which annoys Ryuko as she replies. "Oh my god, would you quit analyzing me. You're just a piece of clothing so for once can I wear you without getting a lecture." Ryuko says as she gives a shake of her head, and spoke in a annoyed tone.

'A piece of clothing?!' Senketsu says back in a surprisingly anger tone before Ryuko looks forward. "Crap...he's coming, so no more nagging got it." She commanded staring straight at the entrance of the gate...before suddenly four rockets are shot right at her, all hitting their mark with large explodes.

The guy with the red Mohawk is seen running with a large rocket launcher, and as the smoke from the explosion clear it reveals Ryuko with her uniform transformed. She looks to the Mohawk guy as he drops his rocket launcher and pulls out his sewing machine gun, shooting hundreds of needles at her.

But they looked to have little effect as they bounce off Ryuko's body, letting her give a smile as she says. "I thought you weren't gonna let me transform..." Before launching herself at him with her blade in hand. "Hope you got a plan B!" She shouts as she readies her blade and swings down at him.

A long 'clang' of metal on metal is heard as the Mohawk man was using, of all things, his arm to block Ryuko's blade. He held his ground even as Ryuko was trying to overpower him, with both of them glaring at the other. And as the purple Symbiote began to leak from his arm to over it he replies. "Here's a piece of advice...it takes a lot more then strength to win a fight." He then suddenly press a detonated that he had in his other hand and the rocket launcher he dropped earlier beeped to life, before firing several more rockets all of which hits Ryuko's back, making her gasp in pain as the Mohawk man leaps back to safety with his Symbiote completely covering his body.

His metal arm opened and began to load in more needles in his gun for him as he unloaded them into the smoke cloud that surrounded Ryuko. As the smoke cleared Ryuko stood without sign of injury as the needles kept looking to bounce off her body.

"That didn't work a minute ago, so how could yo- ahh!" Ryuko tries to speak, but stops as suddenly she feels her body become numb, making fall to her knees. "S-Senketsu?" She questions her uniform in confusion, noticing that some of needles were actually embedded in him.

Before she could properly think of it though, she suddenly has to leap out of the way as a...pillow with a spike on it and several fans nearly stabbed into her. She wasn't the only one as the now purple Symbiote, began to block and knock aside several razor sharp notes with his metal arm, giving a low growl of annoyance as one of them were embedded in his gun.

"Great...now what?" Ryuko says in annoyance as she as suddenly she notices several groups announcing themselves. Ryuko could just barely make out what they are saying but in honestly she didn't care as instead she looks to the purple Symbiote as he continued to glare at the others with his blank white eyes...before he drops his gun and his arm opens up, shifting and transforming to...a large chaingun.

Ryuko feels the sweat roll down her face as she mutters to herself. "You think if I ask nicely enough we be friends?" To which she hears her uniform reply. 'I wish it would be that easy'.

 **A few minutes later...**

Beatrice came running in the gate, gasping for breath as he holds himself against the wall of the entrance to Honnōji academy. "Ah...ah...oh my Symbiote, am I out of shape!" He groans to himself as he wipes the sweat from his brow...before look at the school yard, or rather school battle field.

"Holy shit!" He mutters as he begins to jug to the school itself, walking passed small creators and many...many unconscious students with either needles sticking in them or just laying bare with no uniform, while covered in buries. "My god, did this place's acupuncture therapist went nuts while I was away?!"

He then runs inside where he notices more unconscious students as he runs in. "Okay that settles it; I'm never leaving Ryuko's side ever again!" He shouts as he begins to run up a flight of stairs before he begins to strangely slow down for a moment as he feels...something.

"...Huh...wh-what is that?" He questions out loud as he holds a hand to over his heart, as he senses something wrong, something he knew Carnage could feel too. "Oh...oh shit...wait the hell...it feels like Veno- no...he's not that strong but then that means...oh my god...no...no that's impossible...right?" Beatrice questioned, as he looked panic for a moment, but slaps himself to stop that thought.

With a redden cheek he yells at himself. "Stop that! It doesn't matter what it is! All I know is that it's here and Ryuko is here, that's all! So...MOVE!" He yells at himself as he pushes his body forward to run up the stairs, running straight to the source of the feeling with a determine look in his amber eyes.

 _ **It's funny...is this what Venom felt when I showed up? Damn...I'm scarier than I thought.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"You know...those guys didn't even stood a chance right?" Agent Venom asked as he stood next to Nonon, with both of them staring out of the wrecked school yard. "I couldn't have been the only one to know right?" He says turning to Inumuta who was leaning on the wall opposite to them.

"That's correct; with the way you spoke earlier I'm surprised you sent your weakest clubs down there to fight them." He says referring to Nonon talk of taking care of the two last night.

With Nonon giving a shrug as she replies. "Yeah well, it wouldn't be fun to just beat them out right...I doubt you be any different." She says while giving a small smile, and continues to speak. "This is a chance to study our opponent; whatever we learn today we can apply the real thing to the battle Lady Satsuki is planning."

Venom gives a small scuff at this as he crosses his arms, while Inumuta says. "I didn't know you were so diligent, I'm impressed." As he speaks Nonon walks to the front of a room at a conductor stand that was in front of a small stage with a curtain drawn over it.

"I've known Lady Satsuki longer than the rest of you, and that's why I know how she thinks." She spoke with Venom beginning to step out of the room as he replies. "Really now, I'm shocked...hell I don't even think a psychic would know how she thinks." As he left Nonon glare at him for a moment as she continues to speak to Inumuta. "Venom aside, why not instead of evaluating me, you go collect some data on them? I think that be a good Idea, hop to it four eyes."

The curtains then drawn up to reveal several band members as they began to play on their instruments while Nonon conducts.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ryuko runs down the halls up a flight of stairs as needles kept nearly hitting her. "You got to be faster than that pervert!" She says...before suddenly noticing the cotton reel looking grenades that fell on the stairs, as they explode Ryuko was knocked back, slamming into a wall, just between the windows.

As she landed on the floor, suddenly a small device on the wall opened and began unloading several needles right into the back of Ryuko's head. "Owowowowowowow!" Ryuko cries out as she childishly kicks her feet before forcing herself back up.

"When did this guy have all the time to set up these trap!?" She growls in annoyance as Senketsu tries to get her attention by calling her name. "Would you shut up, I'm a little busy her-" She stops her words she notices several students with needles in them as they were all hanged on the walls by their uniforms...that's when she notices several more grenades drop down by her.

"OH COME ON!" Ryuko shouts, before the explosions came. What came was probably the worst day in Ryuko's life, as she tried to run, needles came, she dodged more explodes, followed by several hot irons, she ran again only to run right into a path of grenades, as she got to her feet to run she passed a corner filled with lots of the devices that shot needles at her...followed by another explosion.

This kept on for several more minutes and it was easy to see that this was wearing on her as Ryuko was using her scissor blade to stand herself up...only suddenly a tied up club captain fell at her feet, with grenade's stuff in his mouth. Which exploded everything the hallway, leaving Ryuko on the floor as she was groaning in pain.

'I reach my limit...I'm sorry.' Senketsu says with a beaten tone, as a bright light came, and Ryuko found herself in a depowered kamui. "Ah! Senketsu!" Ryuko shouts before suddenly she sees a shadow over her and turns around, finding the purple Symbiote with a grenade launcher coming out of his robotic arm, aimed at her.

" _It's about time those jamming rounds started working..._ " He spoke in a due voice that had a robotic tone in it. " _We cannot believe how many it took, but that's a kamui for you._ " He then pressed the barrel of the launcher to Ryuko's face as she mutters to him. "Ehh...you bastard."

The purple Symbiote's white eyes glare at Ryuko. " _Whatever, it's over. Your Kamui's power has been neutralize, now take off your clothes._ " He spoke as he glares down at her, with Ryuko muttering back. "Yeah right, I'm not gonna strip down because some pervert say-Oph!" Before she could finish she got a kick to her gut, followed by a slam to the side of her head by the barrel.

" _There are two things you need to know. One...There once was a woman, she believe people and clothes weren't enemies. But she was a fool, and in the end...she was betrayed by clothing. Two..._ " He spoke as he raises his launcher to her face again. " _The road you're heading down leads to the same fate...but even worst thanks to...her._ "

Ryuko stares passed the barrel and up to the purple Symbiote, with an anger glare she mutters. "...I have no idea what you're talking about."

" _I guess not. Then let me warn you of something you well understand...of the monster that you keep yourself close with."_ He spoke as he glared at her still; with Ryuko's eyes widening slightly as she recalls what Gamagōri told her once. 'We are not the only ones with a monster on their side' were his words that echo in Ryuko's head as purple Symbiote spoke.

" _I know you are close...her scent is all over you after_ all. _Carnage and her host are monsters, a pure evil and horrid monsters._ _Thousands of men, women, and even children were gutted and ripped apart by them as they laughed. We would know, after all we're their...my Symbiote is their child._ "

Ryuko stares at him in shock. "N-no...that's not-" She tries to say before he interrupts her. " _You seriously are gonna defend them aren't you? How blind you are then...But then again they have done this many other times. Getting close to people, making them think that they aren't what others say...before gutting them...it's one of their favorite ways to kill, by betraying people. If you don't believe me...next time you see them, ask for a woman name...'Shriek'._ "

He spoke as he takes a step forward, pressing his launcher right to Ryuko's forehead as she looked to him in shock. " _Now stop making it harder on your-_ " "Hey, what's that on your face!?" Suddenly a voice yelled from behind him and turns around, to be met with a fist from Beatrice. "It was pain!"

He shouts as the sudden hit makes the purple Symbiote take a step back in surprise. "Ugh, I actually broke my hand on her face!" Beatrice shouts as he held onto his right hand in pain, before looking to Ryuko with a weak smile. "Hey...missed you."

Ryuko just stared back at him in shock with her mouth and eyes wide open as he pushes himself back to his feet with an anger look at the purple Symbiote that stood in front of him. " _You..._ " It spoke quietly in its due robotic voice. " _We remember you...mother."_

Beatrice eyes widen a little at this as he quickly takes a step back. He gives a quick look at Ryuko and back to...his daughter. "...So you remember me...funny, cause I didn't even knew you existed." Beatrice says as he quickly pulls a old rusted knife from one of his pockets. "Why don't we have some close mother and daughter bonding time, or you could be like your pussy grandpa and keep distance."

Beatrice says as he gives the signal of 'come here' with his free hand. While the purple Symbiote gives a low 'humph' sound and his arm transforms back to a normal looking metal arm...till a long blade shoots out of the wrist of it.

"Ohhhh...shit." Beatrice says as he sees his own reflection at the blade.

" _Mine's is bigger than yours._ " The Symbiote says as he takes a step forward with Beatrice giving a slightly nervous scuff as he replies. "It's not the size of the blade you brat, it's the passion with the motion!" Beatrice shouts as he quickly leaps at the guy with his knife giving a slash, one of which the purple symbiote easily blocks.

However that gave Beatrice an opening as with a flick of his wrist, another knife fells from the inside of his sleeve to his free hand, allowing him to give a surprise underhanded attack, cutting across the purple Symbiote's chest. Beatrice gives a small 'ah-ha' of success...before suddenly the purple Symbiote grabs him by the face with its not robotic hand.

"Oh shi-" Beatrice tries to shout before being slammed to the ground and dropping his knives. Before he could even try to get back up the Symbiote holds a foot to Beatrice's throat. "Ack! Errrr...what's...the problem...was it because I didn't make it to your ballet re-Ack!" Beatrice tries to speak, before being stabbed in his shoulder by the long blade the Symbiote held.

" _There you go with that mouth of yours again. Always having something to say._ " The Symbiote spoke with his robotic voice as he pushes his foot harder on Beatrice's throat. "Acck...w-well here's...something to say...you shouldn't be...leaving your traps lying around." He chocks out as he suddenly reaches into his pocket and throws an object up to the ceiling, and when the purple Symbiotes looks to see it, his eyes widen as he sees it to be one of his own grenades, before it blasts him right in his face.

As the explosion came, and smoke filled around them Beatrice gives a few small coughs as he gets back to his feet and rushes to Ryuko. "What the fuck are you doing just sitting there, come on!" He shouts as he quickly grabs at Ryuko and picks her up to her feet...only for her to fall to his body. "...I...I can barely move." She groans out leaving Beatrice to give a loud groan as he quickly looks to see his pissed off daughter standing there as his metal arm reformed to a grenade launcher again.

With an anger growl Beatrice quickly moves to pick up one of the knives he dropped when he got slammed. And just as the Symbiote moves to aim at him with the launcher, Beatrice throws his knife right into the barrel of the gun as he pulled the trigger, making it explode right at his face.

"Hahahaha! Did you see that!? I'm amazing!" Beatrice cries out as he quickly moves back to Ryuko and places one of her arms over his shoulder as they began to try and get away.

Leaving the purple Symbiote to hold his broken robotic arm as he growls in pain. With his white eyes glaring through the smoke...and small purple fangs appearing at his face with a small black tongue in view. The man then quickly punches himself, making his face reform back to normal, as his hand begins to fix itself.

" _No...We...I can't let you lose control! We'll...deal with them together!_ " He growls before he bursts through the window and begins to climb the school walls.

 **With Beatrice and Ryuko...**

Beatrice was holding Ryuko as she and he were rushing down a flight of stairs. "That's not gonna keep him busy for long...or her...damn it, is it that confusing for me?!" Beatrice says, mostly to himself, before nearly tripping on the steps.

"Hey...watch it." Ryuko calls him out as Beatrice quickly regains his footing. "Sorry...not used to being the chase-ie, I'm usually the chase-er." Beatrice replies as he finally manages to reach the next floor, quickly looking around. "Okay...um, this way." He says as he and Ryuko began to walk down the hall.

"...Where were you?" Ryuko ask as Beatrice was looking around frantic-like. "Now's not the time to worry about that okay. Where the hell is he?" He mutters as he looks around with a worried look on his face.

Ryuko looked back at him with an exhausted expression. "What about Carnage? Why aren't you using her?" Ryuko ask as Beatrice responds. "Look we're both just going through some shit, okay?!" He shouts as he looks to Ryuko with an anger look, before giving a sigh as he closes his eyes tightly.

"Look...forget about me for now. We just need to get you out of her-" Beatrice was trying to say, before suddenly he looks to the window, and sees the purple symbiote using a tendril from his wrist to swing right through the window, delving a hard kick to both Ryuko and Beatrice and sending them crashing through a door into a restroom.

Try as he might, Beatrice tries to move to get up, only to be stomped down on his back, making him gag for breath as he felt his lungs get crushed. " _What is the matter mother? Are you not coming out to help your host?"_ The Symbiote spoke as she squeezed down on Beatrice's back some more, causing a sickening creak, before grabbing him from the back of his throat and holding him up.

" _Where's the monster that we know you as, or have you gotten soft in your old age?_ " He asked, before suddenly a blade came down on his metal arm holding up Beatrice. Looking at the wielder he saw Ryuko, barley able to stand as was staring at him. "Put...him down, you asshole." She says as she tries to keep herself up right.

The Purple Symbiote glare at her. "You'd still protect him? Even after what I told you?!" He growled as he raises his other hand across his chest and a tendril shoots out of it, with it slamming right into Ryuko chest and making her crash into a wall, right under a window.

Doing this however made him do a mistake that kills most people. He took his eyes off Beatrice.

Giving the red head, enough time to reach to his back pocket and pull out a switch knife and open it up, before stabbing it right into the Purple Symbiote's eye. A loud scream of pain erupted from him, as he throw Beatrice from his arm...right out the window above Ryuko.

For a moment...everything slowed down for Beatrice. For a moment, everything moved in a fraction of a second as he was thinking of what just happened.

 _ **Did...did he just threw me out a window?**_

He thinks as he feels his body dropping, the wind moving his hair passed his face, the faint sound of Ryuko calling his name, the feeling of gravity, the pain of some glass shards in his back, and the fear of death...all came at him.

 _ **Oh my god...I'm gonna die. At this height and with Carnage not coming out...hahahahaha. Oh, man! My life is flashing before my eyes!**_

Beatrice gives a small smile as he remembers is all again. His parents, his first crush, his first kill, meeting Ryuko...and meeting Carnage.

 _ **Is this...what my victims feel? Hehehe...maybe it's for the best. Hahahahahaha!**_

He thinks as he sees the ground approaching and looks back ahead...and he sees...Venom. He was standing at the roof of the building, looking right at them.

 _ **Old man? Oh...I'll never get to kill you...damn, that sucks...oh well maybe in hell I can see you-wait.**_

His eyes widen, as he suddenly sees Venom shoot a web line down, aiming right for him, to save him from death.

"No..." Beatrice whispers as he sees the web heading right to him. "No...not by him...NOT BY _**HIM!**_ " Suddenly before he knew it Carnage burst from his body, completely covering Beatrice as he flips himself mid-air and stabs his claws on the wall, stopping his dissent, before slashing at the web line.

" _ **I won't...be saved, by the likes of YOU!**_ " Carnage shouts, with both Beatrice and Carnage's voice heard, of pure rage, as they began the throw themselves up the wall, running at full speed right at his father. Venom leaps back as the slash nearly takes his head off.

"So...you made it." He spoke as he sees Carnage move down in a crouch position, with a small growl. "Not gonna lie, I got worried there." Venom says as he leans on the side of nearby wall, taking out a glass bottle and taking a sip from it.

Carnage gives a growl at this and moves to attack Venom, throwing his arm at him with a stab, only to stop as suddenly he found his feet stuck...with black webbing at them. "Looks like you're caught in a spider's web. Ha...damn I wish I could come up with a pun by now. Oh well..." He then places his bottle on the floor...and suddenly rushes to Carnage, making the younger Symbiote brace for an impact...that never came, as Venom leaps over him.

"Now if you excuse me, I got a granddaughter to save." He says a he spun himself in mid-air and shoots a web line to the wall, throwing himself at it and going through the same window that Carnage was thrown through, flipping himself right over a underdressed Ryuko holding her uniform, and the shocked purple Symbiote.

As he stood in front of a shocked Nonon and her club of Students. "Hey...um...web up!" He says to the confused Elite four member, before suddenly shooting more than web enough completely cover the walls and doorway, blocking anyway of entering inside from there.

" _W-what...what are you-_ " The purple Symbiote spoke, before Venom turned to him, with jagged eyes, and a mouth filled with fangs and teeth. " **We are doing our job...Normally us Symbiotes don't care for their offspring, but for grandparents it's different as it's our duty to protect and guide the child. Granted I'm a little late on that, but beggars can't be choosers.** " He says in his due voice, as he looks back to the wall of web he made.

" **This isn't gonna hold them for long. So get going, make sure to stay away from places with loud noises and flames after this and do not return unless you are more properly prepared for a fight.** " Venom spoke quickly as Carnage leap on to the window sill.

Ryuko gives a small gasp at seeing him, before he shouts. " _ **Hey dick ba-**_ " Before suddenly web hits his mouth and red Symbiote find himself force to be headlock by Venom. " **Don't you have a girlfriend to help?!** " Venom mutters to him and at those words Carnage quickly slipped through Venom's grip and rushed to Ryuko's side.

Checking if she was okay for anything, before hearing Venom speak. " **You two get out of here, and other guy...when Scorn grows up I'm expecting you to return. Her old man has a lot to teach her.** "

" _ **When who grows up?**_ " Carnage asked confused as he holds Ryuko up in his arms, while a tendril picks up her scissor blade for her. The purple Symbiote giving him the same confuse look his mother gave.

With Venom looking back at them...his large fang filled mouth...looking to smile as he said. "" **Scorn. It's the name we've given to our grandchild. Pretty, huh?** " Carnage just scuffs at him as he carries Ryuko out, with the purple Symbiote...or rather 'Scorn' staying for a moment to stare at him as he ask. " _...why?_ "

Venom looks back at him...before suddenly his face peels away, revealing a tired looking Rocky as he said. "Do I really need a reason to keep my family safe? Hehehe..." He chuckle, before looking to the wall of webbing with a stern look on his face. "Now get going, unless you're planning on giving yourself to Lady Satsuki."

Scorn then peeled herself away from her host, showing the red Mohawk man staring right at Venom as he spoke. "...Sir...there are two things you need to know...one, I'll never let those people catch me. Two, I'll never let you save me." Just then his outfit puffs up, and explodes into a cloud surrounding the whole room.

Rocky waves his hand to clear his vision. "Aren't you doing so right no-" His words stop, as he notices a grenade without its pin left on the floor. With Venom quickly covering his face, Rocky forms a shield with his arm and says. "I guess being an asshole runs in the family." Before the explodes takes up the entire room, knocking Venom out into the hallway, right next to an annoyed Nonon with much of her confuse band members around her.

"Oh, hey. Don't go in there, I made quite a mess." Venom says in a cheerful tone as he looks at the large hole in the wall the grenade made.

 **Later, back at the old orphanage...**

Beatrice was leaning on a wall just opposite of the message with the moonlight from outside poured into the room. Giving a small scuff, as he looks down while shaking his head. "Heh...man...its funny. Being a place like this again...the same kind of place a part of me was born."

"Really now..." Suddenly a voice was heard and Beatrice looks at a doorway, finding Ryuko there...not wearing Senketsu and instead...wore her bunny pajamas. "R-ryuko?! How did you-" Beatrice tried to say but Ryuko held up her hand. "I asked Mako's brother to help me find you...kid apparently knows some people who can get him info. Said that there was a certain...well dressed red head that was staying at the abandon orphanage outside of town recently."

She then walks next to him, and takes a seat as she was looking away slightly. "...didn't take long for me to find you after that." She says as she scratches at her cheek awkwardly.

Beatrice moves down next to her, with a slightly nervous look on his face. "Jeez...you didn't need to go through all that trouble." He said as he tried to keep his eyes from staring at the pajamas she had on, noticing how Ryuko moves her hand from her cheek to the floor as she said. "With you going off again for some reason...I just had to be sure you weren't running away or anything."

Beatrice gives a sigh as he sits down. "I just...needed to talk with my da- to...Carnage's dad about what happened with...Scorn. Trust me...I would've could back earlier but, I just...needed one more night to myself." Beatrice said as he looked back at his message again.

"Is that why you're here?" Ryuko ask, looking at the same message as him with a slight look of confusion on her face, before noticing Beatrice give a sigh as he replied. "I guess so...my dad...my human dad...and my mom died when I was really young."

Ryuko looks back at him in shock, while he continued. "...I was born in Napoli, a place in Italy. And...my parents were...not the happiest couple you'd find there. Hell, my mom was a Nun and my dad was that guy that mobsters would get to kill and torture people all the time, so you can already guess how THAT goes." Beatrice says as he moved his hands through his hair, resting them behind his head.

"...they...weren't a good couple, but I came out of it so make that what you would. I mean, I was a weird kid back then, you know what I mean...the type that would play with dead animals and what not." Beatrice gives a roll of his eyes at his own words. "And my dad was a very...well known kind of guy back then. I'd walk the streets and people would be like 'watch out, that's HIS kid' or some crap like that. I didn't know what they were talking about, as I heard them whispering about my dad whenever I was around...until...one day I left home, and I headed into this...factory place near my house, I think I was chasing a toad or something..."

Beatrice then looked to the floor...with a blank look in his eyes. "...It was there I saw my dad. He was there with...like four other guys. I didn't know why he was here, so I panicked and hide myself cause I knew I wasted allowed there...but that only gave me a seat to watch the show...as I saw my dad go to work." A small chuckle leaves Beatrice's lips. "Hehehe...for around three to four hours, I watched my dad torture and murder those men. It was some...pretty fucked up stuff he did to them, God I don't even remember how old I was seeing that."

He says, not noticing the widen look of shock and horror on Ryuko's face. "But you know...maybe that's what started it all for my craziness...A few years after that; my dad grew in ranks, till suddenly he was the head of the mob in all of Italy. Sounds like something amazing right? Well, my mom didn't think so. Hell she didn't think so much of it that she started taking different men to our home...and later in her bed."

Beatrice then moved his knees up, holding his arms on them as he stared forward again. "...I heard noises from my room, and I ran to my parent's room...seeing some guy holding down my mother as she was crying out." Beatrice then gives another chuckle, as he moves a hand to his head.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and shook his head at the thought running through his mind. "I was like...nine years old at the time...and I remember back then I was thinking 'he's hurting her, he was hurting my mom'...what was a boy to do...so, I grabbed the machete my dead kept near his door...and I ran at guy plowing my mom. Hehehehe...and shoved the blade right up his ass through his stomach."

Ryuko places a hand over her mouth in shock, as she suddenly feels sick by Beatrice's description. "Oh my god." She mutters as Beatrice kept going. "Turns out...she wasn't thankful for that, turns out...that guy was her boyfriend...and she liked him...ALOT, more then she liked me." Beatrice...then places his head on his knees and became silent for a moment. Leaving Ryuko to hesitantly place a hand on his shoulders.

"...Beatrice...what happened?" She asked softly as she noticed his shoulder shake a little at her words. And she hears him give a little sniff. "...Let's just say...I ended up on my living room floor...after falling down the stairs, bleeding from my head...with my mom standing over me with a knife in her hands, and...she was more than ready to gut me." He says without looking to her, as he pressed his face closer to his knees.

"All I wanted to know was...why. Why was she doing this? Did I do something wrong? Was it because I was a bad boy? Next thing I know...my dad burst through the door, and then he tackled mom away from me and started beating her to death right on the spot...he...hehehehehe...my dad was a weird man." Beatrice chuckled out as he moved his head up and looked to Ryuko...showing tears running down his face.

"He would kill, torture, and hell...he raped my mom, from what I heard that's how I was made...and yet." Beatrice then looks back down, with a sad smile on his face. "He never lay a hand on me, he never said anything bad about me, he would make sure I never go hungry, he always would check my bed and closet for monsters right before tucking me in, and he'd always be there for me...so how...how did I repay him...how? Easy...by grabbing the knife my mom dropped and stabbing him in the back right as he was bashing my mother's brains out." Beatrice said, before he gives another chuckle.

One that was dry...and sounded closer to crying than anything else. "Hehehehe...it's funny, isn't it." He chokes out, between his tears and laughter. "Hehehehe here I am...after murdering my own dad...I now have another one close by...And I'm trying to kill him too...and now...I have a daughter...and I want nothing to do with her...just like my mom wanted nothing to do with me...hahahahaha...hahahahahahaha." He laughs out as he wipes his tears away.

Ryuko stared at Beatrice for a long moment in shock at this. Never seeing him act like that, she didn't know what to do. "Beatrice...I'm...I'm sorry." She said, as she moved closer to him. Suddenly Carnage began to shift from his clothing, completely covering him, save for his head.

"Why are you sorry...if it wasn't for that I'd never go to the orphanage, I never would have met Carnage...and I would have never...met you." He says as he looks to her, keeping his sad smile as he held up one of his clawed hand to her cheek. Ryuko feels her face heat up a little as she looks to the message. Seeing 'Carnage Rules' written in that crimson liquid.

She still had questions about him she wanted to know, mainly who was 'Shriek' and why did some people call him a monster...but looking at him like this, seeing him acted like that, made her forget those questions for now. And instead she just holds a hand up over his. "...Beatrice...when...Venom said those things to Carnage, what happened...to both of you?" She asked softly, as she moves closer to him.

"I...guess you can say that Carnage had...a bit of a crying fest to go through. Maybe because...of my memories of my dad, mixing with hers. I guess a part of her...really wanted what my dad was like. And...instead..." Beatrice says, before growing silent.

Ryuko then moves even closer to him...by saddling on his lap so he could look right at her. "Beatrice...how does it feel...being with Carnage I mean..." She asked as she has a large blush on her face, with Beatrice having one to match.

"Um...why are you asking?!" He asked nervously, with Ryuko holding her hands to his shoulders. "I just...with me and Senketsu, you're the only one that I can...just ask what it's like...to relay on someone so much." She said, as she softly lets go of him, and let her hands slide down to his chest, feeling Carnage move under her hands.

Beatrice looks to the side for a moment, before pulling himself up to sit straight and grab onto Ryuko's hands. "What you're asking me is how it feels to be in a 'bond'. That's what Symbiotes call being with a host, and vice versa. It's...wonderful. You forget that you were ever alone, and it stops being something like 'one using the other'...to having a need for each other. You always have someone to talk too, and you will know when they are sad, happy, scared, angry, and so on...it's...like being in love...but different." He says as he softly holds Ryuko's hands together, before looking up to her.

"As time goes on...you're no longer the same person you were. Things like 'we' and 'us' turn to 'I' and 'me'. It's...kinda why I keep calling Venom dad, and that purple Symbiote, Scorn, my daughter...if you where to go into my head and try to separate my thoughts from Carnage, you couldn't. We're completely bonded." He says with a smile, as Ryuko stare back at him with a sad look.

She then reaches forward, grabs onto to either side of his cheeks. "Then...when he said those things to you..."Beatrice's eyes look away for a moment."...yeah...I thought so." She says, before giving her own sadden smile, before she leans forward and gives a kiss to Beatrice's lips.

Whose eyes widen in shock, before he moves his hands to either side of her face, and returns the kiss.

Just as they were deepening the kiss, Ryuko suddenly gives a gasp and she pulls away...and seeing a large red member poking out of Beatrice's Carnage covered crotch. "Oh my god, that's...really embarrassing!" Beatrice mutters as his face takes the same shade of red as his Symbiote.

Ryuko looked taken a back at the sight of it for a moment. "It's...bigger than last time." She mutters a little as a blush grows on her face, before she looks back to Beatrice's face as he kept his sights to the floor. Seeing him like this, and looking back to his red member...Ryuko couldn't help but be reminded of last two times she was in this kind of position.

That one time with Beatrice one the roof of Mako's house, and the other time with Carnage in the bathroom. As the memory of those times came, the blush on Ryuko's face grew...before she hesitantly reaches her hand forward and softly grabs onto his cock.

A slight 'yipping' sound came from Beatrice as he quickly turned to look at Ryuko and says. "H-hey hang on a secon-" But he doesn't get to finish as Ryuko then suddenly moves back to give him another kiss. Continuing their small make out session from before, as Ryuko moves herself closer to the red Symbiote and begins to rub the large muscle against her crotch.

Beatrice gives a small moan as the pleasure shot through his body like electricity...only for it to burn out as suddenly Ryuko pulls away again, and stands up to her feet. His eyes widen at this and he opens his mouth to quickly apologize...but stops as he sees Ryuko place her hands in her bottom half of her pajamas...and to push them off.

As her pajama bottoms reach her ankles she quickly takes her shoes off and took it off, leaving her bottom half completely bare as she moves back to Beatrice's lap. With said Symbiote host looking panicky for a second as Ryuko tries to bring herself down on his Symbiote covered member...only to stop as she cried out an 'ow'.

She tried again and again, but each time she tried, she stopped herself as soon as the pain came. "Ah! God damn it! S-stop smiling you asshole!" She said as she looks at Beatrice, who had a smirk on his face. He then reaches forward and pulls Ryuko close to him in a hug, with his member nestled right in-between their bodies

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute!" He says Before Ryuko then gives him a shove as she glares at him with her redden face. "Shut up! I...I'm trying to be romantic you prick!" She says as she grabbed him by the collar part of his Symbiote. Ryuko moves herself closer to him, making the red Symbiote lean further back and having his member grind across Ryuko's privates.

With her giving a shiver at the sudden pleasure, Ryuko sees Beatrice having to hold back a laugh. So with her moving her knees onto his stomach slightly she gets ready to punch him in his grinning face, but stops as suddenly she feels something wrap around her legs. Looking back she sees Tendrils leave from Beatrice thighs, and move the bottom part of her legs onto Beatrice's ...with her feet pressed to either side of his large red member.

As Ryuko's eyes widen a little, she quickly tries to pull her feet away, only for the tendrils to hold her as she tries to move. Ryuko grew more embarrassed as she begins to jerk her feet around to get the tendril to lose their grip...but stops as she hears at gasp from Beatrice.

With widen eyes she looks to him...and sees a blushing, nervous Beatrice staring right back. Ryuko then softly moves her feet again and she sees Beatrice give a low moan, before he quickly moves his hands to cover his mouth. "Beatrice...do you like this kind of stuff?" Ryuko asked with a small grin. With Beatrice quickly muttering back a hesitant 'maybe'.

Ryuko then leans forward and begins to jerk her feet again, watching as Beatrice eyes widen and close from pleasure as he began to give pacing breath. Ryuko places her hands on his shoulders again, and starts to pick up her speed. She wasn't gonna lie, being on top of Beatrice and using her feet like this was a little awkward...but...seeing his half-open amber eyes and hearing his small moans.

She didn't want to stop.

But she couldn't help it as she feels something enter her, causing her to loudly moan as she dig her fingers into Beatrice's Symbiote covered shoulders. When she looked down to the source of her pleasure...she saw Beatrice's hand pushing a finger in her.

Ryuko quickly looks back to Carnage and saw him give a challenging smile. Ryuko then gives one back, as she begins to jerk her feet again, just as Beatrice began to move his fingers. Ryuko had to bite her lip from moaning as she felt Beatrice enter another finger in her, her body shuddering as her grip on his shoulders tighten.

She couldn't hold herself anymore as she opens her mouth to cry out, just as Beatrice moves to kiss her. After a moment, with Beatrice moving his tongue with hers...he pulls his head back, along with his hand. Looking as it was wet, with a certain juice all over it.

As he gives a victorious smile, Ryuko looks leans forward onto his chest for a moment and starts to take deep breaths...it was after a minute or so that she mutters '...best two out of three.' to a ginning Beatrice.

 **(Well...Carnage really needs some love. Hehehe...so I hope you all enjoy this, please tell me of anything that sucks with a message right at me or a review. Thanks for reading.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Satsuki sat on a chair in the darken room of the Hospital. The same hospital Rocky's father was at after his liver failed on him. And she was in the same room as the man, watching as he was barely conscious in his bed with a breathing tube on his nose.

She watched as his chest rose and fell quietly. The only sounds in the room being that of the machines hooked into him to keep him alive. With her sword at her side, and Kamui on, Satsuki held her hand beneath her chin.

She knew what kind of man he was, but he did give life to Rocky...and with his wife and Daughter away she...simply couldn't bring herself to have a man she'd known die alone like this. After all, he was the one that made Rocky what he was, and she'd own him that much. So after she spoke with Nonon, and the rest of the Elite four about the Purple Symbiote, A.K.A Scorn from what Venom told her, she came here.

And began to wait with the man.

She knew she didn't have to stay for long, anyone could tell he was close to dying now. Any moment the Heart monitor would give a long 'beep' tone and the ventilator nearby would stop. Thought it...sounded simple, and Satsuki would want nothing to do with a man like this any other way...she did feel pity for him.

As he was alone, without his son...or he was till Satsuki suddenly heard the sound of a wheelchair roll up passed her to the bed. "Rocky..." She mutters for a moment, but sees he didn't even turn to her as he instead place a hand over his Father's.

Satsuki watches the old man eyes open a bit, as he looks to Rocky. "...R-rocky...?" He calls out to his son weakly as Rocky nods his head. "I'm here dad." He says, in probably the softest tone she heard from him.

"B-been thinking...about you...and I was remembering when you were just a boy..." Harrison said, with difficulty as he stops to take a breath. "Y-you remember...Fridays...when you were seven or eight...we were in the den...listening to old jazz records, while you read those comics...just you and me."

Rocky softly tighten his hold on his dad's hand as he replied. "I remember dad." A small smile came to the Harrison's face as he said. "Just me an' my boy Rocky, who I loved more than anything else on this earth...as we joked...and laughed..." His smile then fades as his eyes looked to become watery.

"My boy...who I always let down." Harrison closes his eyes as a single tears falls down his cheek, with Rocky holding his father's hand in both of his as he continued. "I...am so sorry, son. Your sister...your mom...tell 'em I'm sorry...I love 'em so much. Tell 'em how sorry..." He stops as Rocky holds his hand tighter.

"You did the very best you could. All that bad stuff...was...bad." Rocky says as he leans forward to his dad, looking him eye to eye. "You and I, both did something we regret. Things that...a lot of people would never forget. They were bad things that they'll remember us by...But I love you, Dad. I love you and I'll try my damnest to remember the good things, okay?" Satsuki could see...the machines begin to take longer with each 'beep' and every breath. "I'll remember listening to records with you. I love you so much...and you did a lot of good. You hear me?" She sees as Harrison's eyes...finally close. "I wouldn't trade you for any other dad."

And with that...the machines stop. With the long 'beep tone' and the breathing stopped. With Rocky keeping his hands tight on his Father's limp hand, as he bows his head down and begins to quietly cry.

Satsuki stands up from her seat and walks to him, placing a hand to his shoulder. She wishes she could say something to him. But no words came to mind, and instead she just takes her hand away and turns to leave him alone...only to be stopped as she sees who is standing at the door way.

With amber eyes and red hair, wearing a black coat, white dress shirt, dress pants, and black shoes. Beatrice stood at the doorway of the room, staring right at her. Satsuki couldn't hold the surprise look on her face as she sees the murderer standing right in front of her. Her eyes quickly look to her sword by the seat she was in moments before, but before she could even think of moving...she sees Beatrice hold a hand up to her. Signaling her to stop.

It was then, she realize, that he wasn't staring at her...she was staring at Rocky and his dad.

She then sees him reach into his pocket and pullout a box of smokes, taking a cigarette in his mouth he then leaves the doorway, leaving Satsuki wide eye and confuse as she continues to hear Rocky silently cry.

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

Satsuki walked outside with Rocky wheeling his chair by her. "Are you sure you about this?" She asked quietly as Rocky just nods his head. She then looks to the nearby pillar...and sees the red headed teen, with a half finish cigarette in his mouth.

His amber eyes look to them, and he takes another puff of his cigarette silently. As he breaths out the smoke, and taps the cigarette to drop some ash, he said. "Got to say old man...was not planning on finding you in a place like this. Then again I never plan anything, but still..." Beatrice said as he turned to look out at the night sky.

 _"_ What are you doing here Beatrice?" Rocky ask as he just glared back at Beatrice, with a cold tone in his voice. Satsuki wouldn't lie, with them both here after what happened before, she didn't know what to expect.

She then sees Beatrice give a scuff as his eyes look to the ground and he shakes his head. "Can't give my old man a visit now, can't I? Although, I was in for some shocks in coming here...like you being a cripple with no legs and...let me guess...dad?" He asked giving a small wave with his cigarette hand.

Rocky gives a small nod, as his hands were on the arms of his wheelchair. Gripping at them slightly as he replied. "Yeah...he was." With Beatrice placing his free hand on his neck and making it give a small little creaking noise. "...and judging by the tone of it all...poor relationship?" He asks with Rocky glare looking to become more annoyed as he replied. "That's none of your business."

"Come on old man, your starting to hurt my feeling with that tone." Beatrice said as he turned to them with a mischief look on his face, while Rocky just glares back at him and replied. "You don't have feelings Beatrice, just...insane urges to kill." A chuckle leaves Beatrice's lips at that as he said. "Best part of that is I can't say that you are wrong. Hahahaha...hahaha...I saw her...my daughter I mean. When she and her host where leaving town."

Beatrice tone grows quieter as he takes his eyes from Rocky and starts to look around the area. "Got to say...I don't like her choice in men for starters." He says, before taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"As if Carnage had a better choice in you." Rocky replied, before moving his head to the side to dodge the oncoming cigarette bud that Beatrice thrown at him.

Beatrice wasn't even looking at him as he breathed out the smoke, watching as wind pushes it away, before he said. "Watch it, old man...I'm not in a good mood right now." Rocky just gives a groan as he moves his hands to his knees.

"At least we have something in common now..." Rocky said, before looking to the floor for a moment in silence. "...she was premature."

In almost an instant Satsuki sees Beatrice turn to Rocky with a look of shock, before he quickly places a hand on his mouth and he turns his back to them again. It was only for a small moment...but Satsuki saw...concern in Beatrice's eyes as he turned to look away. "Is...is she gonna be okay?" He asked, in a soft unsure tone.

Rocky leans back in his chair, and was looking off at the side as he said. "I can't be sure. A premature Symbiote can have a lot of problems. There wasn't much I can get out of her while she and I were close for so little time. But I do know enough to-"

"Get to the point?" Beatrice interrupted as he turned his head to give an annoyed glace at Rocky. With Rocky looking to him with the same annoyed as he said. "...being a smart ass isn't gonna help this."

"And yet I am one." Beatrice replied as he turns to Rocky, and the two began glared at each other for a moment in silence. While they did, Satsuki slowly begins to draw her sword...only to be stopped...as suddenly a black tendril reaches from behind Venom's chair, holding her arm.

"...It appeared that she needs much more Phenethylamine than normal." Rocky said, not even turning to look at Satsuki, as the tendril moved back into the chair.

Beatrice gives a tilt of his head at this as he replied. "So unlike you and me..."

"Yeah...her host can't provide the amount that she needs to survive." Rocky said, as he notices Beatrice looking to Satsuki. Following his sight, he saw that she seemed confuse by their words for a moment.

Beatrice was the first to speak up. "Phenethylamine is a chemical found in the brain of most organisms, this is what Symbiotes pretty much need to live."

"Luckily a host's brain usually has more than enough of the chemical to help the Symbiote." Rocky timed in, right before Beatrice ask. "How is her host alive then...if she needs that stuff more than either of us, then she shouldn't even have a host. The guy would die in like a few minutes, at best!"

Rocky gives a shrug as he said. "I'm judging that she's getting a source of it, most likely, from her host's metal prosthetic arm-" "Wait... prosthetic ar-...ohhhhh, god." Beatrice groans out as he holds his head in his hand. "Did he have a red Mohawk and looked like he never had a girlfriend?"

He then takes his hand away and turns around to look out to the city. "God damn it...I had a run in with a guy like that two years ago. Guy just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time...and by wrong time...I'll admit he put up one hell of a fight...but then I cut his arm off. Bastard had it coming for pissing me off." Beatrice just gives a louder groan.

"...Too bad I didn't notice the grenade he had drop before it went off, RIGHT as I was by a underground gas line...MAN that hurt!" Beatrice shouts as he placed a hand to his side, as if to remember what happened to him. "I felt so weak and beaten I just thought that was from the fire...but then again..."

"It could have been when Scorn was born." Rocky finished as he crossed his arms with a sigh. "And of course she'd show up here. God...you ever feel like the universe is just out to get ya?" Beatrice asked as he begins to walk away. "You came to my life, so yeah." Rocky replied with Beatrice just giving a shake of his head as he shoots a red tendril from his hand to a nearby building. "Whatever old man, I like to say here and compare dick sizes, but I literally have a million better things to do."

Beatrice says, before swinging himself off somewhere. Leaving Satsuki to look to Rocky as he looking to the floor with his hands on his lap. He lets out a heavy sigh of relief before muttering. "God...I really hate my life sometimes."

Satsuki places a hand on his back at this to give some support. "Sorry for you to get drag into this shit." He mutters to her, with Satsuki simply moving to start pushing his chair as she replied. "You didn't drag me into anything." Leaving them both in silence as they left the hospital to return to Honnōji Academy.

 **The next morning...**

As the morning came over Honnō City, the sun rays beamed on at all. Even through the window of an old abandon orphanage, where a small bird landed on as it started to give little chirps...before suddenly a red tendril shoots out from inside and knocks the bird into a tree.

A sleepy Beatrice then moves up to the window with a yawn. "Ahhh~ Morning, already...man. And I was having an awesome dream...I think you were in it." He says with a small smile to Ryuko as she moved up next to him, wiping a bit of drool that leak down her face as rubbing her back. "Wow...someone doesn't look like a morning person." He says before, Ryuko shoves him from the pile of rags they slept on the last night.

"Oh just shut up." Ryuko mutters as she moves to a staying position and starts to stench her body, feeling it arch and whine at her movements. "Ah! Damn...everything hurts like a mother f- ah!" She mutters out as she hears her joints give a few little creaks.

Beatrice almost instantly came up next to her as he was holding her from behind with a hug. "Well...duh, of course you be sore. I mean...you did get into a fight with a Symbiote that had grenades, traps, and a lot of needles. Honestly...you away more tougher then people give you credit for. Well...that and sleeping on this does that to you." He says, while kicking off a couple rags lazily with his foot.

"Well last time I checked, we did more then...sleep on them." Ryuko mutters with a small blush, as she softly pushes Beatrice's arms off her and moves to pick up her pants and panties. As she slips them on she glances to Beatrice as he was sitting on the window sill, looking out back to the city.

When he suddenly looks back to her, Ryuko eyes meet the ground out of embarrassment. "So...I guess this makes us a real...couple." She says as her blush grew redder, before suddenly she feels a hand on her cheek and looks up to see Beatrice, smiling at her.

His amber eyes were staring right at hers, before he leans forward and gives a small kiss to her nose, making Ryuko jump a little. "Hehehe, I think that's safe to say." He says, as he reaches behind him and shoots out a red tendril from his arm, with it grabbing Ryuko's shoes and brings it to his hand; he then gives them to Ryuko. "But...as much as I love the idea of staying here with you, in those cute Pajamas of yours...I think you have a school day."

Ryuko's eyes widen at his words, before she quickly takes her shoes from him and quickly begins to put them on. "Crap! What time is it!? Ohh...Mako and Senketsu got to be worried by now!" Ryuko said as she hopped on one foot while placing the shoe on, while Beatrice chuckled in amusement.

This, though, just earn him the pain of getting Ryuko's other shoe to hit his face, knocking him to the floor. "Don't laugh you jackass!" She shouts, before quickly moving to the other shoe, while Beatrice just moves up to a seating position with a smile.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask...why weren't you wearing Senketsu last night?" He asked, without even seeming to mind the red mark Ryuko's shoe left on his face. This made Ryuko pause a little as she finish putting her shoe on. "Well...I guess I just wanted to be with you alone. For a bit." She says as she sees Beatrice move back to his feet.

"Well then...we better get you to back together...if you are anything like Carnage and I, being separated is a complete hell for one another." He says as he begins to walk, with Ryuko at his side replying. "I...wouldn't put it that far."

This only makes Beatrice's smile grow as he replied. "Give it time."

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

The older Symbiote host began to stir in his sleep. Giving a small groan as he opens his eyes...and sees he was in Satsuki's room, with his head resting on her lap. Becoming fully awake at this he opens his mouth to say something, but is stopped as suddenly a black tendril covers his mouth.

Quickly realizing it was Venom as it was coming out of his shirt, he raised a questioning eyebrow at the tendril, before he sees another one appear and point to Satsuki's face...showing that she was still sleeping.

Rocky moves to a seating position at this, as he slowly and quietly, removes the blanket that was around his waist, so that he could seat at the edge of the bed. With him rubbing his head a little he whispers out. "What happened last nigh-...oh...yeah, with Dad." He then gives another groan, as he gives a hard blink and looks around the room. Seeing a broken bottle of whisky on the floor made Rocky give a shameful sigh.

"Right...got a little drunk last night, started whining again, about god knows what..." He mutters as he begins to rub his head again, before looking to the still sleeping Satsuki. With her still in a sitting position, as her back was leaned against the headboard of her bed, and not wearing the Kamui he sees her wear most of the time. A black tendril moves by Rocky's head, before it began to reform to his Venom mask, before the eyes became blank and a pair of fangs appeared with a tongue hanging out of it.

Rocky didn't seem to mind the monstrous Symbiote head, as he turned his body to the side to look at Satsuki more comfortably.

 **Symbiote tells me that she comforted me last night, had me lay down on her lap while I was complaining and being a general drunk. That she kept petting my hair and eventually ended up falling asleep. Honestly didn't even sound like her with how sweet that sounded.**

A tired smile comes to Rocky's face, before he looks to the Symbiote in silence. Watching as the Symbiote just seemed to stare at him, with its long shape tongue still hanging from its fang filled mouth.

After a moment of total silence, Rocky turns away and mutters. "...yeah, I know that stuff already. But you can't just expect me to not give a damn about him. He was dad for crying out loud. Didn't you have one?" The Symbiote seemed to tilt its head a little at this.

"...right...you ate him. Yeah, sorry I forgot about that." He mutters as he holds a hand to his forehead with a low annoyed groan, before suddenly he feels a little poke at his side. Looking to the source, he found a tendril, holding a envelope with his name lazily written on it. "Dad's letter."He mutters with a sad look on his face.

He then takes a deep breath and opens the letter, taking note on the bad hand writing and the badly cripple edges of it, he began to read it. 'Rocky, I hope you're well.' It said.

'I hope the crazy business you have at your school is wrapped up, after all with hearing these crazy kids having those stupid uniforms that give them power bull crap, I really hope you're not hurt.' Rocky had to pause to give a small scuff at those words. '...I want to give you my thoughts while I'm lucid.'

A look of sadness comes to Rocky's face at this. 'My doctor just informed me I probably won't see tomorrow. No moment in your life can prepare you for those words. I wasn't prepared, I tell you that. But I tell you what else I wasn't prepared for was your mother and sister's reaction. They didn't want to hear of it, and were in complete denial about it. It was a sad sight, seeing a wife and daughter trying to keep hope that their sad excuse for a father and husband were to stay alive.'

Rocky had to stop as he placed a hand over his eyes, and takes a long deep breath. Venom at his side, giving another tilt of its head as it stares up to Rocky. "I'm fine." He told it, as he looked back to the paper.

'That girl you were with, Satsuki is her name right? I hope I'm spelling that right. My opinions don't probably deserve any consideration in your plans. But I'm telling you-' Rocky stopped as his eyes widen a little. '-to marry this girl, or it will be the greatest mistake of your life. I remember how you ended up leaving the house on us to the backyard, and she followed from behind. A few minutes later you came in a shook my hand, almost as if I was a decent person to be around. And when you came those very few nights to visit, you stuck close to her. She's good for you.'

Venom's head seemed to have looked physically sadden by this; remember when it gotten angry at being near Rocky's father the first time. Rocky just place a comforting hand on it as he looks back to Satsuki for a moment.

With his eyes widening in shock as he sees her looking at him with a smirk on her face."S-Satsuki! Um...w-when did you get up?!" Rocky questions as he quickly moves to his Symbiote feet, with Venom quickly retreating back to his body. Satsuki simply moves near Rocky and sits at the edge of the bed as she moves her neck. "I'd awoken a short while ago, I suppose a little after you..."

She said as she continued to stench herself slightly, before her eyes looked to the letter still in Rocky's hand. "So...you're reading his letter." She said as Rocky quickly looks back to the letter and Satsuki, before taking a deep breath and moving to sit next to her.

After a moment of silence of staring at the letter, Rocky then began to read it out loud. "I haven't always made things easy for you, Rocky. I imagine it was pretty hard to have me for a dad. And...it hurts like hell. And there's no way I can ever fix it. I've been a mean son of a bitch. You came into this earth a smiling baby boy who brought joy to our house..."

Rocky closed his eyes at this, as he bites hard on his lips, before feeling Satsuki's hand over his. His eyes opened and he found Satsuki softly take the paper from his hand as she began to read it. "...But I changed that. Gave you the pain and rage that my old man inflicted on me. Taught you the same fear and mistrust. I know there's nothing I can say to change the lasting effects my rage will have on your life." She spoke, in a soft tone, holding a straight face as she read on.

"Yet somehow, through it all, you found a way. You found something within you that makes you a good person. Here's the difference between you and me, son. When I heard that something happened to you, and...lost your legs. I ended up thinking to myself, how would I coup with that. I would've collapsed after suffering the loss of them. Yet, I look at you...and if anything. It looked to make you stronger, better in something else." Rocky closed his eyes and leaned back to a laying position on the bed, as Satsuki read on, with his hands cover his face.

As he took a deep breath...he felt Satsuki's hand on his right thigh, before it moved to his knee, just above his Symbiote leg. She gave a small squeeze as she took a breath and continued to read. "You quit college to get a job to support your family when I couldn't, you suffer having me as a dad, and you lost your legs...and now you strive to try and help other kids, after that lost. Just being a tutor at that crazy Academy. You never let your demons get the better of you like...I did."

A small look of hesitation came to Satsuki's face at this, before she quickly continued. "You were always there for your family. I...never told you how proud you made me. So please m-" Satsuki stopped for a moment, and for a moment a slight blush came to her face.

"...Marry that Satsuki girl. Have children. It's cliché as hell...but Family is everything. Love them for all they're worth and more. Learn from my mistakes, and get it right. I know you will. Doctor's here, have to cut this short...I'm gonna give this to your sister so that she can hand it to you. Though, I wouldn't blame you if you never opened this." Rocky then feels Satsuki take her hand away as she begins to fold up the letter.

"I love you, Son. More than I ever knew how to show." She finishes, before placing the folded letter down on a nearby pillow ad moving down to lay next to Rocky.

"...this is not a good way to start a day." She spoke in a bland tone as she turned to her side to look at Rocky. With him giving a small chuckle as he replied. "Hehehehe...you think." The two then stayed there in silence for a moment, as Rocky was busy staring at the ceiling with Satsuki looking to him.

Both looking to have something running through their heads, before suddenly Rocky broke the silence. "I need a drink."

 **Later...**

"E-easy...don't do anything hasty!" A middle-aged man with blue messy hair spoke as he held his has up defensively, while the scissor blade is pointed to his face. "I get the feeling I'm being played here! So why don't you tell me what's the hell with you and Mr. Mohawk." Ryuko shouts to him as she leans the blade more to the guy's face, making him lean back as sweat moved down his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replies while giving a nervous smile, before hearing a small chuckle from near him, as Beatrice was seating on a nearby computer desk and said. "I do as she says man; otherwise...I'll be the bad cop."

"She's the good cop?!"He cried out, before Ryuko grabs him by the collar of his shirt and says. "You totally know and I got proof, Beatrice!" With a call of his name, Beatrice was quickly by her side with a grin as he held up a photo, with what looked to be a couple of drunks on it, and in the background it showed the Scorn's host, and the blue haired man, both sitting together.

"See who's that, oh snap, it's you and mister Mohawk!" Ryuko shouted as Beatrice poked at the two in the background. "W-where did you get that?!" The man asks as Beatrice was quick to reply. "Ah, well it turns out that Mako's little brother is good with getting info."

"Yeah, after I almost got killed by that guy I asked Matarō to find out about him. That kid is pretty connected around here. And he found pics of that guy in a bar with someone that looks a lot like you." Ryuko continued as Beatrice throws the photo behind his back and takes a knife out, holding it directly under the guys chin.

Giving a small sniff, Beatrice then said. "I was gonna admit, you don't really look as slick as you do in the photo, but then again...it explains why I smell my Daughter's scent on you." He finished with a glare.

"D-daughter?!" The man muttered with a slight confuse tone, to which Beatrice responded a nod as he pushed the knife forward, making sure the tip of the blade poke at the man's throat before saying. "Yeah, Scorn is her name. She's purple, has a mental arm, and likes blowing things up...that's my little girl."

Ryuko then holds her blade closer to the guy's face as she told him "I'm giving you five seconds to tell us what the hell you guys are up to or else!" She shouts, as the guy gives a few small whimpers, before finally giving a sigh as he slips out of Ryuko's grip and keeps his head down.

As he does Ryuko and Beatrice both took their weapons away for a moment, just as the guy slips a hand through his hair, making it perfectly move back to a slick look. "What the fu-" Beatrice mutters before he spoke.

"The plan was to make the bond between you and Senketsu even stronger." He spoke with all nervousness being gone in his voice and he gave a charming smile to them, with the sunlight from the window look to make him sparkle. With Beatrice and Ryuko both giving a 'huh' as they both shared a confuse look on their faces. "He is Tsumugu Kinagase, and yes the two of us ARE working together. You stood up to him like a champ, and now you and Senketsu are true partners!" He says as he opens his shirt, revealing his...slightly glowing nipples.

"Ryuko, what the fuck is he doing?!" Beatrice says quickly as he and Ryuko; move back a little, while the guy continues. "Now that Satsuki Kiryūin has a Kamui we thought the best way to get you ready for her was to put you too the tes-AH!" He gasps out as suddenly a red tendril shoots out of Beatrice shoulder right to the guy's gut, making him have to fall down to one knee.

With the tendril coming back Beatrice looks to the slightly blushing Ryuko and says. "And this guy is your homeroom teacher?" Ryuko quickly shakes the blush from her face as she replies. "I don't know, he did this stupid crap the last time he explain stuff." She then moved down to him and held her scissor blade handle to his cheek, to poke at him.

"So after all that double talk and nipple flashing you were lying to me."She says to him, as he gives a small pain filled 'uh-huh' from his kneeling position. "So you knew it, that bastard was trying really hard to kill Senketsu, so who ARE you people huh?! I thought you wanted to take the Kiryūin down! Didn't you say you needed Senketsu for that! What really are Life Fibers, what was my dad researching, who are you!?" Ryuko yells at him as she presses her Scissor blade handle harder to his face, before a red tendril moves to grab at her around her waist and gently picking her up.

"H-hey, Carnage put me down!" Ryuko cries out as she tries to loosen the grip the tendril had on her, which only made her move in the way that she was being hung upside down. Making her blush a little as she quickly move to keep her skirt from falling down, before noticing Beatrice step into her line of sight.

He had a small smile on his face as he looked to her and said. "Now, now Ryuko...it's my turn for the questioning." He says this as the teacher moved back to stand up straight and the red Tendril flipped Ryuko over and gently places her on the nearby small couch.

Beatrice then turns to the blue haired man and asks. "So...let's get some things out of the way, number one...your name? Mine is Beatrice Erroic." He says as he gives a small smile, with a slight bow.

With the blue haired teacher being slight put off by the red tendril still coming from the red head shoulder he replied. "Aikurō Mikisugi-" Or at least he tried to reply as Beatrice quickly interrupts him. "I'm gonna call you bobby."

Aikurō quickly didn't looked pleased by this as he opens his mouth to protest about the name, before he quickly finds the tendril at his face, with the tip of it spiked up to the point that it could easily stab right through his head. "I know literally over a million ways to make you answer every question I could ever ask from you, but I'm a nice guy, so I'll just say this...Bobby, you get talky or my knife gets bloody."

He says as he takes the knife out and gives it a small spin, stabbing it to the nearby computer table he sat at previously to invoke his threat. "Your call, Bobby." He says as he then moves back to the couch and sat next to Ryuko with an innocent smile on his face, not evening minding the shock look she and 'bobby' had.

Aikurō then gave a sigh as he rolled his eyes. He then gave a small smile as he shrug and said. "Now listen there's no need for you two to get so worked up, I promise I'll tell both everything you'd want to know, I just have to be sure I can trust you first."

Before the teacher knew it, suddenly Ryuko stood up and grabbed him by his loose tie ends, pulling him close to her face as she glares at him. "Start talking or start dying." She growls out, with Beatrice muttering "'Hey that's my line' behind her.

Aikurō then gives a simple reply. "Nudist Beach."

To which both Ryuko and Beatrice tilt their heads and replied. "Say what?" As Aikurō continued to speak. "We call ourselves, Nudist Beach!" He says as he stoke a pose, the light from the window making him sparkle as he pulls more of his shirt down, letting it drop to the floor.

"What the hell is we?!" Ryuko growled out, as she grinned her teeth in anger.

"The organization I belong to. We call ourselves Nudist BEACH!" Aikurō proclaim, turning to the window as he held his arms out in glory. Meanwhile Ryuko just dropped the tie she grabbed and replied with a groan. "Ah, forget it. I should have known I wouldn't get a straight answer out of you." Before she turns and began to leave the room.

"I'm telling the truth." Aikurō said as he quickly turned to her, with Ryuko not even looking back as she replied. "Yeah sure, whatever, I'll go fight and get stronger just like you want. I'm so out of here." Before leaving the room, passing by the make-shift blanket of a door.

"But that's really what we're called." Aikurō said before giving a small smile as he sighed out. "Oh well it work either way." Before suddenly he notices Beatrice still sitting on his couch.

He was in the middle of picking out some dirt in his nails with a small knife, as his eyes meet the teacher's. "Yeah...work either way, it did...Now...what's to stop ME, from hurting you?" Beatrice said as he took the knife and gave it a little spin between his fingers. "Look, I don't mind the whole acting mysterious thing and giving her a headache act, hell I do that too sometimes...but...well you see...I had an urge to rip out your guts when you made her blush by stripping like some whore earlier."

Beatrice then stood up as his Symbiote burst from his chest and back, before covering him completely in a blink of an eye. With his large jagged eyes staring at Aikurō, Carnage then crushes the knife in his hand. " _ **Next time, I probably may hurt you...badly...like...'Killing you' badly...am I clear? I'll kill you...Like a lot. Understood there pretty boy?**_ " He says as he stood up and walked to the shirtless man, holding the edge of the blade to his chest. " _ **Or...do I HAVE to make you understand?**_ "

Aikurō stood stiff for a moment as he stared eye to eye at the Symbiote host, before muttering back. "Yeah...understood." His tone having a min of annoyance and fear as he watch the red Symbiote stare back at him for a moment...before suddenly the Symbiote returns back to Beatrice body and he pocket's his knife.

"...Then we're good." He said as he hurried out, to find Ryuko, leaving the Teacher with a loud sigh as whips a bit of sweat from his brow.

 _ **Later through the day...**_

Rocky stood, leaning on the window by Satsuki's butler...with his eyes staring at the Uniform, trapped in the firm-like prison. The window it had showing it pinned down with large needles as it looked to be fighting its restraints.

Rocky had his arms crossed, with Venom covering everything on him save his head, as he stares at the kamui. He could feel Venom was also looking at it...as he drive his shape claws into his own arms he mutters to it. "Trust me...I want to destroy it as much as you."

Watching the uniform was more than enough to make Rocky sick. "How can she wear that thing? It's...so unnatural." He told Satsuki's butler, Mitsuzō as he was standing closer to the trap piece of clothing while preparing the Tea. "And I believe an alien being that completely covers your body and is known to go berserk is any better?" He asked Rocky while handing him a cup of Tea and a plate with some small chocolates on it.

Rocky takes the cup in both hands as a tendril moves to grab the other. "That's different Mitsuzō. With Symbiote's...I can at least know there is SOME kind of mind behind them. The bond me and Beatrice with our Symbiotes is one of trust, care, and strength." Rocky says as he stares at his cup, while another tendril with Venom's face on it began eating the chocolate, rather messily. He then looks to the trapped uniform. "However, Satsuki's relationship with that...THING, isn't like that at all. It's about control. There is no trust or care in it, with only strength determining it all. If she isn't careful..."

Rocky falls silent, as the tendril hands the small empty plate back to Mitsuzō. "Do you not trust Lady Satsuki?" The Butler asks, as he places the plate on a nearby cart, with Rocky replying. "Of course I do. I own her a lot, and while she and Venom still don't like each other...I do like her, and I want to help her as she had help me. But..." Rocky then looks to the uniform. "...That's the thing I don't trust. I know I am NOT the best person to talk about control with, as I lost control of Venom...more times then I prefer to admit. But unlike Venom...At least Venom cares for his host."

With that the door to the bath opens and Satsuki walks out, wearing a bath robe. As Mitsuzō gave a bow, Rocky does the same to be polite though he still kept his eye on her as she walked to a seat by the windows on the other side of the room.

As Mitsuzō came over to her with the cart and pour out some tea for her, he said. "Try not to over exert yourself Miss." With Satsuki taking the tea silently in her hand and replying. "Not to worry, it's the path I've chosen." Before she begins to take a sip.

She didn't get to enjoy it for long as Rocky walked up to her, looking down at her with an anger glare. "Is something the matter Roc-" She tries to say before Rocky quickly replies. "You nearly fainted." A short pause came around the room at this, with both Satsuki and Rocky giving each other a cold look.

"...So this 'path' you chosen involves you letting the Kamui suck you dry?" Rocky was the first to speak, before crossing his arms. "How long do you think it'll be, hmm? I know you feel it. Colors are looking dim, your vision went burly, and you felt your fingers become numb...all at once. So how long...How long before you look in the mirror...and see that the Kamui has bleed you dry. And you'll be nothing more than a pile of bones being worn by some insane uniform."

Satsuki cold look then softens as she returns to take a sip of her tea, having a peaceful close eye look on her face as she does so. "...You seem to know this quite will." She replies as Rocky gives a small scuff and says. "What did you think Symbiotes did with their host? This was how they slowly kill their host. I'm appointed as your bodyguard Satsuki, though obviously it was to just keep me around you, I still have a job to do...and I like to keep doing it because I like being around you...however, it's hard to keep someone safe, from themselves! If it were up to me, I would have had Venom eat that damn thing already and get it over with!"

Rocky nearly shouts as he never broke his eyes from Satsuki, keeping them train on her as she silently drank her tea. "Delicious as usually." She said, referring to the tea, as Mitsuzō gives a small bow and replies. "Thank you very much Miss."

Satsuki didn't need to open her eyes to see anger look Rocky had on his face, as she could hear his knuckles creak as he firmly close his fist. She could hear his breath grow slightly sharper, and almost hear how the Symbiote moves against his body...most likely wanting to tear her apart. But that wasn't all she heard.

"Did you really think you can sneak up on us, Sanageyama?" She spoke, as Uzu stood behind her chair, holding his hands in his pockets with his Bamboo sword on his back. He had a smug smile on his face as he replied. "I wasn't sneaking. What you think I was gonna attack or something. I know you'd kill me with that tea cup before I could even draw my sword."

Neither Satsuki nor Rocky even looked at him as she replied. "What do you want then?" With Uzu giving a small chuckle as he said. "Well I see your having a little disagreement here, so I'll be quick...let me be the one to fight Matoi."

Almost instantly Rocky's eyes looked to him. "The Kamui girl? What the hell are you thinking?" He asks, with Satsuki saying. "I agree with him, why would you want to fight her?" Both had a cold tone in their voice, almost as if forgetting the tense the room had before and being replaced with another kind.

"I can't believe you two would ask that. Come on you know how I get when someone powerful pops up on my radar, I live this stuff. And with Agent Venom here having a denied stamp on Carnage...I figure why not her." Uzu says, looking to Rocky with an annoyed look on his face.

Rocky gave the same look back. "Did you learn NOTHING from when you and I fought? Look, it was a close match, but I did win. Carnage is quite literally four times stronger and faster than me. And he isn't nowhere near as mercifully. If you went up against him, especially alone, you die before you even know it." He said, holding an aggressive tone, like that of a stern parent.

With Satsuki giving a displease look on her face as she said. "You're the same as you were three years ago." Uzu had a look of Nostalgia on his face, as he seems to remember back to something, leaving Rocky to just tilt his head at him."Seriously man, what would you gain from fighting her?"

"Well something fun for starters." He replied smugly to Rocky before looking back to Satsuki. "Look...I'm grateful you brought me here, and giving me a place to bust some heads. But the new girl...all I'm asking for is a chance to test her skills out with her sword." He said sincerely as Satsuki still wasn't even looking to him.

"You know the price, for failure...what if you lose to her?" She ask, with Uzu replying. "You don't have to worry about that. I got special eyes remember, I can't lose to her." He says this as he bring a hand up and points an index and middle finger to his eyes, which made Rocky roll his...before suddenly the sound of glass breaking is heard, and Satsuki quickly turned to Uzu while holding a sharpen tip of her tea handle in her hand as she rushed it to his throat...before Uzu quickly block it with his sword's handle.

"...That was nicely blocked." Satsuki complemented as she held the tea handle in her hand even as it was stabbed into Uzu's sword handle.

Uzu didn't break eye contact as he replied. "Thanks for noticing, I guess now I'm strong enough to beat your middle school self." Before he hears the sound of a Gun's safety being clicked as Venom was already next to Satsuki, holding a pistol to his head.

"Congrats, you blocked a piece of a tea cup. Now how about a red murdering Symbiote?" Venom said, as the Symbiote covered Rocky's face, with his white outline black eyes staring at Uzu. "I think I'll manage, as long as you can keep him in check." Uzu replies back as Satsuki pulls away, returning to her seat as Uzu continued to speak. "...You know, that's the same way you moved three years ago, beat you were holding back just now, huh?"

He asks, with Venom pulling his gun back as he walked back to stand in front of her. "Do as you wish, see what happens." Satsuki said in a cold tone, with Uzu turning around and replying. "Thanks I appreciate it, and when I win...maybe we can have tea or something." He then left the room, leaving Venom to stare at his back as he leaves.

After a small moment of silence it was Venom's turn to speak. "You know, he's gonna do something reckless if he loses right?" He says as the Symbiote pulls away, showing a concerned look on Rocky's face.

"It wouldn't be Sanageyama if he didn't do something reckless every now and again. I ask though, that you make sure to keep a watch for...Beatrice and Carnage." She ask as she notices Rocky cross his arms again and mutters. "I can't make any promises...but I'll think of something. Maybe it's time...We sat down and try to talk things out. Without one of us trying to kill the other, though that is probably gonna last as long as you think."

Satsuki gives a low hum at this before looking to Mitsuzō as he stood by Satsuki side still with the broken bits of the Tea cup that Satsuki smash earlier. "I'm sorry about the cup Soroi." She said as she watched him gather the pieces together. "Oh not at all Miss. It is a shame though. It was your favorite." Mitsuzō said back, with a sad tone.

Satsuki then takes a deep breath, as she actually looks to become relax. "Please make a fresh pot for me." She commanded with Mitsuzō giving a 'At once Miss'...before suddenly a nearby phone begins to ring.

As Mitsuzō goes to get it, Rocky told Satsuki. "And here's Satan on the phone now, to tell us how amaze he is that we are making our own lives hell." Satsuki actual gives a briefly smile at this...before she and him both hear Mitsuzō pick up the phone.

"This is the office of the student council President of Honnōji Academy...eh...yes Ma'am. One moment Ma'am." The Butler says, before he quickly moves to hand Satsuki the phone, whispering. "It is Mistress Ragyo."

Leaving a shocked Rocky to mutter out blankly. "...well close enough."

Satsuki then moves to pick up the phone and holds it up to her ear. "This is Satsuki." Thanks to Venom, the voice on the other end of the line was as clear as day for Rocky as woman responsible for him meeting Venom, losing his legs, drugging him, and making him go through a whole year of hell...responded in a smug tone.

"What's this I hear of you putting on your wedding dress?"

 **The next day...**

"So I heard that Mister Venom went ballistic! Last night, he came to the different classrooms and literally destroyed nearly everything in his path...and that's why there is a giant whole in a lot of Classrooms." Mako said happily and she, Ryuko, and Beatrice were staring at a large...'Venom shape hole' in the wall in the hall.

"...How did he crash in such a way I can literally see the outline of his huge tongue. I can't even do that." Beatrice said as he tilted his looking at the large shape that hole had. "This is like something from a freaking cartoon." Ryuko mutters as raised her eyebrow. "What do you think made him do it?"

Beatrice and Mako both gave a shrug. "I didn't hear anyone talk about 'why' he did it." Mako said with Beatrice giving a small chuckle and replying. "Well I wasn't around, so who knows what pissed the old man off. Maybe it happened when he saw his greater enemy...the stairs."

Ryuko and Mako both give a confuse look to him, but before he could explain a voice spoke. "Wow, wheelchair jokes. As if I don't hate you enough." Beatrice then looks up and sees Venom was sticking on the ceiling in a crouching as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Well speak of the black asshole, how you been dad? Been 'keeping a leg up'?" Beatrice says with a large grin on his face, as Venom gives a loud sigh and begins to rub his eyes in annoyance. "Oh what's with that expression? Someone got you down, come on dad...'stand up' for yourself!" Beatrice shouted as he probably had one of the biggest smiles anyone has ever seen on right now.

After a small moment of silence Venom then mutters. "...are you done?" With Beatrice replying. "Oh hell no, I literally got like a million of theses." As he begin to give one horrible wheelchair joke after another Venom then began to ignore him as he looked to Ryuko and Mako.

"Well...I hope you two a good morning. Mako Mankanshoku you are needed to report with the other students to..." He pauses as he takes a small bit of paper out and reads it. "...witness a battle on Honnōji academy's honor, from the glory of one of the Elite Fo- oh my god, Gamagōri." Venom says as he crumples the paper in his hand and throws to the floor without a care.

"Look just come to the Kendo Club Dojo." Venom says as he gives a roll of his eyes underneath his mask. "Wait; is this about that challenge that Uzu guy gave me? Look I saw his message outside the school and I was gonna go, so why does Mako need to go there too?" Ryuko ask in an annoyed tone, already thinking that this was another trap made by a club member with Venom holding his hands up defensively as he replied. "Relax, she's only going there so that Gamagōri can keep an eye on her, I asked him to keep watch over her for me since she gets into a lot of trouble, and like this he can keeping watching out for her. I wanted him to stop, but that guy is more stubborn then you would imagine. Also...about the message Uzu sent...You just need to wait a few minutes after everyone else is already there."

"...Why?" Ryuko asked with an eyebrow raised as Venom gave another sigh and replied. "Because Uzu thinks it'll be more...'dramatic' if you enter in a room all ready for a fight with a large crowd of people around you, I know he put up a sign to let you know...but then got bored and told me to go get ya instead." Ryuko stared back at him with a confuse face at this, while Venom moves to hold his head in his hand and gave another sigh. "Yeah, yeah...just humor him."

And with that Ryuko and Mako looked to each other and gave a shrug as Mako said. "Well then I'll get going, I can't wait to see ya there Ryuko!" Before running off to head to the dojo with Ryuko crying out after her. "Wait Mako I...don't know how to get there, ahhh." She groans as her shoulders visually slump and she mutters out. "God damn it, I hate through this damn place."

Venom then spoke up. "Go down the hall where Mako went, and take a right and then walk down that hall passed the three classrooms and take another right, you'll see the hall leading straight to the door to the dojo." He said in a mix of a both tired and annoyed at once as he pinches the bridge of his nose through his mask.

"Oh...Thanks." Ryuko said as she turns to leave, with a small 'you're welcome' from Venom, she looks back to Beatrice and finds that he and Venom were in the middle of glaring at one another. "Just go without me Ryuko." Beatrice says as he glances behind his shoulder to give her a small smile. "You got your battles...I got mine. And after we can go out, get some ice cream and make-out, it'll be fun." He chuckles as he sees Ryuko gets a small blush on her face.

"B-Beatrice!" Ryuko calls out in embarrassment as she quickly looks to Venom, who was looking confuse at the two teens. "Alright, alright, well just skip to the making-out part. It'll be tough though, I was really looking forward to having ice cream." Beatrice continues to say as he gives a big shrug, with Ryuko's face just getting redder as she replies. "Oh...forget it!" And walks off, heading to the direction Venom told her.

"Hahahahaha, oh I love when I get her all flushed like that. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside with amazing feelings of...feelness." Beatrice says as he sees Ryuko walk off, before turn to his father as he let himself fall to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet with his back to Beatrice. "You don't have feelings Beatrice, just insane urges to kill." Venom told him, with Beatrice being taken aback with a large fake gasp. "Ahhhh! Old father, such cruel words. Hearing you say that again...means you're seriously lacking in the comeback department." He spoke with a dramatic tone at first, before instantly changing to a bored one.

Venom gives a small scuff at this, as he gives Beatrice a side glance. "...I guess I'm getting to old to make a decent one anymore." He said in a bleak tone, before he began to walk the hall, opposite of where Ryuko headed down, leaving Carnage...confuse.

"Um...are you getting to old to use your sight also? I'm over here...mocking you...waiting for another battle...I'm a kill you...the fuck are you going!?" Beatrice called out as Venom continues to walk down the hall. Venom didn't say anything as he round a corner leaving a dumbfounded Beatrice. "Did...did he just fucking ignored me?!"

As he stood in the hall for a moment staring at the corner Venom passed, for a moment Beatrice didn't move, as he kept his dumbfounded expression.

Before suddenly Carnage burst from his clothing and covered him completely as he shouted. " _ **Oh hell naw!**_ " He then rushes down the hall, turning the corner and began to search for Venom. Using his Symbiote senses he found him already a few doors down, and ripped open the mental door from its hinges. " _ **Now you listen here you black cripple piece of human gutter-**_ " His due voice screamed out...before stopping as he sees it was Venom simply waiting in the dark room with the only light being from a large window showing the sun outside, and he was seating at a table with his arms rested on top of it as he was staring at a cup of tea in his hands.

In front of him was another chair, with a steaming cup of tea there waiting to be picked up. "Glad to see you made it." Venom said, before his Symbiote mask peels away, showing the blonde man Beatrice saw two nights ago at the hospital. "Put down the door and take a seat." He says as he continued to on in front of him.

Leaving Beatrice even more confuse as he...does what he said. Placing down the heavy metal door and walking to in front of Rocky, peeling Carnage's face to reveal Beatrice, as he takes the cup of tea in his hands, looking confuse the whole time as he gave a small sniff at it. "It's chocolate flavored. I wasn't sure what kind of tea you like so I just got something I know Symbiote's like." Rocky said as he moved his eyes to stare at his cup.

"...the fuck is this." Beatrice demanded as he turns his amber eyes to look at Rocky's blue. "I just told you it's chocolate flav-" Rocky tired to say as Beatrice slams a hand tea cup to wall behind him. "...you know if you didn't want any, you could have just said so." Rocky says, before suddenly Beatrice grabs him by the collar of his Symbiote's armor.

"Okay, seriously the hell are you doing?!" Beatrice yells at him, with Rocky noticing his amber eyes looking around the room. "Is the tea poisoned? Is there a trap door under me? You gonna blow us both up with a hidden bomb?! The fuck are you doing?!" Beatrice shouts as he sees Rocky gives a shrug. "Nothing like that kind of stuff, if you want to fight, we can fight, it's gonna escalate, we're gonna break a few walls, hurt each other badly, and so and on...we can do that...OR you seat down...and hear me out."

For a moment Beatrice didn't let go of him and instead continued to look around cautiously, almost as if not even paying attention to the older Symbiote host, before he lets go of Rocky as he moves to seat down, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms as he ask. "Okay, I'll bite. What am I hearing out?"

Rocky gave a small sigh as he looked at the small cup of tea in his hands for another moment, before he finally began to speak. "Look...I just want to talk." Rocky began in a calm voice, with little to no emotion in it. "I've been thinking lately...about family... about you...and about me. And about what's gonna happen to us in the end. Let's...be real with this. We're gonna kill each other in the end aren't we."

Rocky says as he looks up to stare at Beatrice eye to eye again. His arms not moving from being crossed against his chest and his Symbiote...looking to freeze at those words. "Maybe I'll kill you...maybe you'll kill me. Maybe soon...or maybe later." Rocky says as he leans closer to the table with his cold eyes staring deeper into Beatrice's own. "Maybe I'll put a bullet to your head...or you'll put a knife in my throat." He then leans back in his seat. "I just want to try...to try and do something none of our kind has ever thought of...to just seat down...and give a genuine attempt to talk things over and stop this...hatred between us. Just once."

For a long moment there was no response given. No words, no change in breathing, not even a blink of the eyes. As Beatrice just silently stared back at him, with Carnage, still wrapped around his body, save only his head. Rocky could feel a shiver move up his spine, a beat of sweat roll down his cheek, and even his hands shake a bit as he held his cup of tea.

And then after what felt like eternality to Rocky, Beatrice's response came.

"...hehehehehe...hahahahahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **(Well I hope this was to everyone's liking. Also...I had to make that tribute scene to killing joke. I just...HAD to. Please leave a review on what you think.)**


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe it, the monkey gets first creak! If someone would have given me permission, I could have taken her out first." Nonon spoke with an annoyed tone, as she lay on her throne like couch. Her eyes were glaring down below her to the large gathering of students...but more importantly the one who they were gathering around that stood in the middle of it all.

Uzu Sanageyama stood there, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Not even seeming to pay any kind of attention to the students around him.

"Where's Lady Satsuki?" Inumuta ask, as he too was looking at his fellow elite four member. "She's out on business. She said she didn't need to see the fight to know the outcome." Came Gamagōri's response as he looked to the students, seeing Mako Mankanshoku as she was busy poking her head in and out of the crowd to see all around her.

"What's that supposed to mean!? And where the heck is Rocky?!" Nonon asks with her tone changing to anger as she looks to the large man. With Gamagōri giving a small shrug, it was Inumuta that spoke up. "He's...making sure that Carnage doesn't step in."

A small groan leaves Gamagōri and Nonon at this. "Oh please don't tell me they're gonna fight again...I think my ribs are still bruised from last time Venom went nuts and we have to fight him." Nonon moans as she holds a hand to her chest.

"At least you didn't get bite. God, you know as soon as I went to the hospital they had to pull a tooth out of me...from one of my kidneys!" Gamagōri says as he gives a small shudder at remembering what happened.

Inumuta nod his head to their words. "I understand that neither of you are as thrilled as I am at another fight between those two...if I recall right, I think my arm was broken...or was it fractured...I don't really remember on the count of all the morphine." He then shakes that thought from his head. "Thank god for the Latveria health care on that, but I digress. What I mean is, is that Rocky...is...talking to him."

A small scuff comes from Nonon as she looks back to Uzu, noticing that Ryuko has entered the room. "Really...talk? Yeah right...fifty bucks says Rocky is gonna punch his teeth out."

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

A small coughs comes from Beatrice as he pushes his body up with his elbows, moving to his side as he grabs onto his jaw. "Ugh, really? We're sucker punching each other now?" He says in an aggressive muffled tone, before spitting out a small puddle amount, along with a few teeth. "Ah, those are gonna be a pain to grow ba-" Before he could finish his sentence suddenly Rocky grabs him by his throat and pulled him up slightly.

As Beatrice looked up to Rocky their eyes met again. "What's a matter old man? Can't appreciate a good laugh?" Beatrice says with a grin, before suddenly he's thrown back in his seat, giving a small 'whoa-whoa' as it was tilting over, before quickly catching himself. "Geez...what's with you? Your girlfriend left cause she realize you were only half a man- offph!" Beatrice gasped out as Rocky slams his fist to his Symbiote covered stomach. "Okay, the first hit I let slide cause I got a REAL good laugh before it...seemed fair...but now you're pushing your luck." Beatrice growls as he looks to Rocky, with the older man walking back to his side of the table, not taking a seat as instead he was busy glaring at his semi-child.

Rocky slams his Symbiote covered hands to the table, nearly knocking over the cup of tea still there. "Won't you take this seriously!? It's life and death I'm talking about here!" Rocky shouts, before taking a long deep breath and moving to seat down in his own chair. "Maybe my death...or maybe yours." Rocky then looks back to his cup of tea.

"Geez, are you melodramatic. I don't know which side of you I hate more, this side of you or the one that goes nuts and breaks shit...seriously what the hell happened to you to make you go so nuts?" Beatrice asks, remembering what Mako told Ryuko and him a while ago about the hole in the wall he made.

This made Venom give a small growl to himself, as he tightens his hands to fist. "Let's just say, you're not the only person that makes me want me rethink my whole killing thing." He mutters, mostly to himself before saying. "I know this might come to as a shock for you...but...I don't want to kill you. I don't want either of us to end up killing the other for basically no reason!"

Beatrice scuffs at this. "Wow...just wow." He mutters as he places a hand on the table, while leaning back in his chair, tapping his index finger on the table surface he says. "You're really are trying this? I...got to say...I don't give two shits if you don't want to kill me. Cause guess what...I still want to kill you. You think that just because we sit down and talk it out, it would MAGICALLY change something? That because we had a moment talking about MY daughter and I saw your shitty dad die it would make me think 'shit maybe your right, maybe I should change' no...NO! Look..."

Beatrice then leaned forward in his seat, with a serious look on his face as it glared right at the black Symbiote's host. "I hate you...I will always hate you. To matter what you say, nothing is gonna change that. And I got a lot better things to do then to talk to a pathetic no leg having cripple covered in a pile of black vomit...Like watch Ryuko beat the shit out of one of your so call Elite Four." Beatrice then moves to stand up before Rocky says.

"...Then let's talk about Ryuko Matoi then." And which makes Beatrice stop all movement. "...How much does she know...hmm?" Rocky ask, before taking a sip of his tea and continuing. "About your past?" Beatrice glares at Rocky with a few small tendrils beginning to appear on his Carnage covered body.

"What...could you mean?" Beatrice says with a bit of a growl in his voice. "One moment please..." Rocky says as he gets up and walks to a nearby desk in the room, grabbing something that was hidden behind it, he holds up...a box. As he brought it to the table he spoke.

"Took a lot of digging with a... 'so called Elite Four'...but we manage to find quite a lot about you." Rocky says as he places the box on the floor next to his chair. "Seriously this is just one box of...important stuff...if I were to print everything we found on you, I would literally be able to stack an either warehouse of crimes you did."

Beatrice rolls his eyes a little as he replies. "Really...only one warehouse, man. Am I disappointed in myself!"

Rocky ignores him as he takes a seat and pulls out a large file from the box, placing it on the table. "...So...Hospital Maria right? That was the first place you...did your first 'mass murder', Wasn't it?" Rocky asked as Beatrice was quick to turn the file to him and look through it.

"It's 'Ospedale S. Maria di Loreto' you uncultured asshole." Beatrice mutters as he looked through it. "And it wasn't my first placed."

Rocky rested his arms on the table as he said. "Right...that would be at St. Estes Home for Boys right? The orphanage that was burned down...with everyone trapped inside." Rocky took notice as Beatrice flinch a little at the name of the place.

He watches as Beatrice closes the file of the hospital case. "...Don't...ever talk about that place to me again, Old man." Beatrice says as he looks up to Rocky, with his hands notably shaking and his eyes looking to have a small twitch in them. The same could be said for Carnage symbiote itself...as the same tendrils on Beatrice Symbiote covered body grew, looking to become more wild and out of control.

Rocky was quick to hold out his hand defensively and say. "Okay...then let's talk about a certain resident of the orphanage that wasn't there during the fire." Beatrice scuffs at Rocky's words. "Oh please, don't even try to psych me out old man. I know damn well everyone was already there when I torched the place." He says with an anger tone, as he turns himself to the side while placing his elbow on the table.

As he rested his head on his hand, he gave a bored look to his father. "I would know...after all, I stayed around and watched them burned from outside...even had a nice cup of water with ice in my hand that I was happily drinking as I watched some of those brats flaming bodies burst from the windows." He says as a small smile comes to his face.

With Rocky look becoming more cold as he glared back at the red hair teen. "...Really now? Guess you're not as good as you believe." He says, noticing Beatrice raise his head from his hand with confusion on his face. His face grew more confuse as Rocky pulls out another folder from the box.

Beatrice quickly grabs it from his hand and opens it...finding a photo of a young adult woman, wearing what looked to be a military uniform. "Oh look at that, a woman named...Manuela Calderon." Rocky said as Beatrice quickly grabs the photo to his face to look at it closer. "Manny? She's alive?!" He mutters as his eyes begin to shake violently and rips the photo to shreds and throws the table through the window with a roar of anger.

Rocky stayed on his seat as he looked at the anger Beatrice, his Symbiote being quick to cover his face as he continued to roar with anger, beginning to smash apart other parts of the room with the many tendrils of his body. Rocky had to quickly raise an arm to block one of the tendrils lashing out, as he studied Carnage's rage.

It was after a short while of this that he finally began to calm down. " _ **Ahhhh...DAMN IT! Damn it all to hell!**_ " Carnage shouts as he holds his hands to his face for a moment and takes deep breath. He then looks to Rocky with a look of anger, seeing him calmly sit on his chair and staring at him was clearing pissing the red Symbiote off. " _ **What's a matte?! Got nothing to say?!**_ "

Rocky just crossed his arms and replied. "Oh I got plenty to say...after all you knocked the perfectly good cup of tea I had, out the window with the rest of the tab-" Rocky stopped mid-sentence as he quickly ducked dodge from his chair, with several red spikes being stab into it.

Venom quickly moves to cover Rocky's face as he stands to his feet, his black eyes with white outlines looked to the anger Carnage. "Alright then...let's continue then with an old question. How much do Ryuko know?" He says as Carnage's mouth opens and he lets out a low growl. "That's not an answer SON! Come on use your words!" Nearly being too fast for him, Venom leaps out of the way to dodge a slash from Carnage, watching as his claws easily stab right into the wall behind where Venom was.

"Let me guess, you never did tell her." Venom spoke, as his black eyes glared at Carnage. "She doesn't look that dumb Beatrice! How long before she finds out? Huh?! Judging by how close the two of you are, not that long!" He shouts as Carnage rips and shoots several of his tendrils out at Venom, with Venom taking out his pistols filled with incendiary ammunition, opening fire while dodging his child.

It was there Carnage dived for him with his claws going for a downward slash, with Venom quick to raise his arms up and stop the claws with the sides of his arms. " _ **Is this your idea of threatening me, old man? Telling on me, to my girlfriend! That's low...almost as low as you are without your Symbiote.**_ " Carnage says as he pushes Venom back, making the older Symbiote lose his footing for a moment.

"It's only a matter of time before she hears of it all! About the hospital..." He shouts as he's forced to back up further to dodge claws as they changed shape to an axe. "About the orphanage..." He continues as he ducks another swing of the axe, drawing both his pistols to his hands. "About the thousands of innocent people you slaug- ahh!" Venom cries out as he a tendril suddenly grabs his throat, making him drop his pistols as he quickly goes to make the appendage let go.

Carnage then uses the tendril holding Venom to slam him to the floor, and then to a wall. " _ **Would you just shut up already!?**_ " Carnage shouts as he walks to the down Venom, with his hands shifted to sickle-like blades as he stared down at his father. " _ **Question this and question that, it's getting real old. But you know what...FINE...I can play twenty questions too.**_ "

The red Symbiote then peels its face away, revealing an anger Beatrice, as he kneels down to Venom's level and places both his sickles to either side of across Venom's neck. "Why not just tell her then? Hmm?" Beatrice says as he pulls his arms back, letting Venom feel the blades against his neck. "It would make the most sense. And you got more than enough proof, from what you tell me. So why not be the rat you are, and tell on me?"

Beatrice ask as he keeps his blades to the older Symbiote's neck, even as his black eyes glared at him. "...One..." Venom began. "Do you honestly think that she'd just believe me, if I told her about you?" As Beatrice gives a smug shrug at this, Venom continues as he tries to move without the blades touching him. "Two...for all I know, you told her and she didn't give a damn...or hell, she'll think we faked it." Beatrice gives a nod at this. "And finally...I didn't want you to kill her."

At Venom's words, the shock look came to Beatrice. "Wait, what are you...oh...Let me guess, it's about that little thing I used to do isn't it?" Beatrice asked as he gave a raise of his eyebrow. "The old, I'm gonna be your friend till I backstab you huh...well here's a newsflash...I don't always kill EVERYONE I met. I mean if I did, then shit I guess I get pretty lonely huh."

He says with a chuckle at the end, before taking the blades off of Venom's neck. "But don't you worry. I'll never hurt Ryuko, scouts honor and all tha-" Beatrice says as he was giving a careless shrug with his hands returning to normal...before he suddenly stops stiff.

A look of shock appeared on his face, before he turns around. His Symbiote saw it for him...but he needed to see it with his own eyes, as he quickly ruses to the box that Venom had pulled out earlier.

In it he pulled out a photo, one that seemed to be taken at a crime scene. It was of the dead body of a young woman, wearing some kind of nurse uniform. Her skin was pale, so pale it looked pretty much pure white, with long black hair that was tied to two pigtails. However...what stood out about her the most...were the cuts, stabs, and tears all along her body.

For a moment...Beatrice couldn't think as he stared down the photo. As the memories of this woman ran through his mind. His long claws retract and his tendrils return to his body, as his runs his Symbiote covered fingers over the photo. "Frances Louise Barrison was her name." Venom said as he stood up, behind Beatrice. "Or do you remember her better as Shriek?" He says as he quickly shoots a web out at one of his guns and brings it back to his hand.

He then holds the gun to the back of Beatrice's head. "That's...what I'm afraid of Beatrice. I don't want someone else to end up butchered by you. Not when I can try and avoid it." Venom says as he cocks his pistol and presses it further to Beatrice's head. "Unlike your...last playpal...I can say Ryuko is a good kid. With a good friend like Mako by her side. And I won't just let yo-"

Suddenly with those words what little advantage Venom had was gone, as suddenly Carnage moved faster than Venom had ever seen him move before...and Rocky finds that one of his fake Symbiote legs get ripped to shreds in a blink of an eye before suddenly finding himself slammed into a wall again, making cry out in pain as his body made a large dent in it.

Before he could process what just happened, Carnage moved to a full out attack with fist and tendrils in a wild fury, that made Venom unable to do nothing but try to raised his arms up and desperately block each hit. Between each punch, stab, and slash he could see it.

Carnage had gone berserk.

His whole body looked skinnier, less big, and more agile...with tendrils seeming to appear all over his body, making it look less like a person and more like a monster in the shape of a man as his feet now looked to have two talons on each, and his hands having only three clawed fingers now. There was also a glowing yellow patch of some sort on his chest, it matching with his now yellow eyes and many yellow fangs.

Not that Rocky could really think about those detail...as he was in the middle of getting killed and Venom could barley protect of the onslaught Carnage was giving him. Each punch feeling like that of a hundred cannon at him, even stab by his tendrils were more than enough to go through his Symbiote right to his body. Rocky could feel Venom try its damnedest to protect him but it couldn't under Carnage's strength, he knew that he'll just end up pound into Symbiote covered dust soon. The pain was almost too much for him as it started to grow dark for him...he could barely make out Carnage's voice.

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ Carnage shouts with his duo voice louder than ever, and sounding like a mix of different animal roars at once. It so loud Rocky could feel his symbiote cringe a little from the sheer volume. " _ **I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU JUST LIKE I KILL THEM AL-**_ " He doesn't get to finish as a pair tendril moves from behind Venom's back, holding a small sub-machine gun and shots right into Carnage's face.

This only seemed to piss of the red Symbiote even more as he grabs Venom by his head and throws him across the room, crashing into the wall and falling to the floor. "You know...I'm starting to regret this whole...talking it out plan." Rocky mutters to his Symbiote as he tries to push himself up as it was trying it's best right now in keeping his broken body alive as the throw broke a few of his bones. It was so busy with that, that it couldn't reform one of his Symbiote legs. "Yeah-yeah, I know...you're at your limit here...I really had to piss him off huh?" He then turns to look at the large and really pissed off Carnage.

" _ **I'LL RIP YOU APART, TEAR YOUR SOUL TO PIECES, LEAVE NOTHING LEFT! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!**_ " Carnage screams as he brings his right arm up, claws at the ready to tear Venom apart as he brings it down...a loud ripping sound is heard.

...And Venom was on his hands and one knee opposite of Carnage, with his eyes pure white and slightly jagged, as he had a mouth out with rows of fangs and a long tongue...which was all covered in blood. "Everything...is **kill, kill, kill with you!** You **damn** monster!" Rocky's voice was heard from it...but it sounded as if he was barely in control.

" _ **YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!**_ " Carnage shouts as he turned to Venom, slightly off balance...as his entire right arm laid on the floor. Carnage then leaps at Venom, grabbing hold of his face and slamming him to the floor. " _ **You think you're better than me?! You're a killer too, Old man!**_ "

Venom then rips his jaw out of Carnage's grip and quickly bites off the clawed fingers on his hand. This didn't even seem to slow Carnage down though, as a tendril stabs into Venom shoulder and slams him up to the ceiling and back down to the floor, before letting him go...just as a new arm and set of fingers grew for Carnage. " _ **Not bad...for yesterday's model! But you don't have what it takes to put me down! You're weak...pathetic!**_ " Venom quickly pushes himself up and throws his body as a makeshift tackle to the red Symbiote...

But Carnage just simply grabs him by the throat, without even trying and holds him up in the air. " _ **You can't run from it! Can't hide! You're just as a monster as I am! So...I'LL play the hero then! And kill the monster!**_ " Carnage screams at Venom's face...before suddenly a wet sound of flesh and bone is heard.

...And Venom found himself hanging in the air as Carnage let's go of him. Rocky's eyes widen behind his Symbiote face...as it shifts into a normal looking mask with white eyes... he moves his hand up and grip at Carnage's other arm...the one he bite off earlier...the one that was currently shape like a blade...the one stabbed through his stomach and coming out of his back as his blood and guts were falling off of it.

As Rocky sees this looks at the red appendage going through his body...thoughts ran through his mind.

 **Did he just kill me? Oh god...I think he did...Symbiote holds me together...barely. Screaming in my head...it's...scared...It's screaming...begging...for me not to die. I can't...I can't talk...I feel like what's left of my organs would fall out of me if I would...But I didn't need too. Carnage is doing enough for me...cheering...how he did it, he won...my son won...or is it daughter, this father-son-daughter mess gives me a headache.**

As Venom faintly grips on Carnage's arm, the red Symbiote was laughing, laughing like the mad man he was. Venom white eyes continued to stare at his arm...it could fell Rocky slipping away...so it acted to save its host.

 **I can feel the Symbiote move...it's planning something, tells me to remember what we did...last time we fought Carnage and before we...went nuts. The decoy...with a surprise attack.**

Rocky thinks with what little consciousness he had. "Carnage, I beat that Lasher guy! Oh my-" Suddenly Ryuko's voice is heard from behind Carnage, making the red Symbiote turns his head to her as she was standing at the door to the room, completely shocked in horrified...only for Carnage to swing his other arm outward with Sharpe tendrils ripping her apart...and revealing that it was just a Symbiote double made by Venom.

As Carnage quickly stepped on the small tendril that his father was using to create the fake Ryuko, he shouted. " _ **That decoy stuff isn't gonna work on me like that! I can smell my Ryuko, and I saw you making that damn thing...Don't you get it old man, I can see everything around me AT ONCE! Nothing, NOTHING you do can surprise me!**_ "

As he turns his head back to look to Venom...he couldn't dodge a syringe that suddenly Rocky's Symbiote pulls out from within it. As the needle pierces Carnage's Symbiote eye...it drove right in his host's eye. As Carnage screamed in pain from the surprise attack, he throws Venom down and grips his face. Ripping the syringe out with a cry. " _ **Ahhh! Whu-what did you**_...do?" He says as his Symbiote face peels away, showing his bleeding eye as his Symbiote was trying to fix it...while he looked completely dozy.

 **Nothing huh...hahaha...Wait...oh shit...I remember that stuff...that was the drug that, Nui used...on us...You built up my immune system...so they needed more of it for me...while one dose...hahahaha...You kept one of that crazy bitch's needles...why the hell didn't you ever use it before...forgot you had it? Oh you are such an ass.**

Rocky thinks as he very slowly tries to drag himself away from the anger and sleepy Beatrice. While he does...he couldn't help but smile under his mask. "C-cheap shooting...bastard!" Beatrice mutters...before suddenly falling forward by Rocky's side completely unconscious.

Rocky slowly moves his arm close to his head so he can rest his forehead to something, and as the feeling of his Symbiote healing came, he spoke though his blood filled throat. "Uffh...and...Winner by technical...knockout...Rocky Thompson! dah..dah,dah,dah...Gonna fly...now, flying high...Hrrnnn..." He tries to lighting himself up...as his blood pools around his stomach. "Shut up...I know I should...but you know what...losing a lot...blood...so thinking right...isn't my strong suit right now..." Rocky says as he hears his Symbiote's protesting.

It was then he heard something else...as he closed his eyes to hear them better...he heard it to be of bare feet walking along the floor...followed by the sound of something being picked it up. He could feels Venom's spider sense ringing in his head. "Oh boy...where was that...before I got stabbed...Venom can you tone down the Spider-sense...I think I already know I'm in trouble." He mutters as he opens his eyes...and found a woman with ginger-blonde hair tied up in a old fancy style and deep blue eyes standing right in front of him.

She was wearing a collared shirt with a cropped jacket and tie, a ruffled miniskirt, and striped stockings that seemed to have been cut to show her bare feet...and in her hands were the box of information that Rocky had on Beatrice. "...Hello...Rocky, is it? My name's Carnage." She says with a grin.

 _ **Much later...**_

Inumuta looks to his watch as he and Nonon were walking down the halls of Honnōji Academy. With Nonon giving a shrug as she said. "I'm just saying. If Rocky just let me take care of Carnage, I doubt we have that much of a problem with him." As she says this, Inumuta gives a roll of his eyes as he replies. "Oh, and you really think that. Tell me, who was the first one Venom ended up beating when we all spared against him?"

Nonon grabs Inumuta down by his collar to her level and says. "Shut it, he took me by surprise okay! Least I didn't get webbed to the floor like you." Inumuta didn't even change the look on his face as he replies back. "You are the best one for it. Even more then Venom or Lady Satsuki."

"Wait what?" She ask, letting go of the Inumuta, which as soon as she does he moves back to stand up right and begins to straighten his collar.

Inumuta then looks back to her and says. "Yesterday when I was helping Venom sort out my findings on Carnage, I began to talk to him about a plan of attack for Carnage...just in case he begins to start targeting more Students of Honnōji Academy."

Nonon gives a low moan at this as she grabs at her head. "Oh god...please don't remind me...remember Gamagōri's reaction." She says as she looked very annoyed by the memory. "You know he ended up dragging me to tell the news to their families. God was it awkward...'Hey sir or madam we are two of the Elite Four, who has come to your lovely home, oh is that a picture of your child...well you better save that, because now we need to send you their remains in a box, with some pieces missing! Good luck putting them together for the funeral, bye'...Ugh..."

She groans out, before moving to lean on a wall, while crossing her arms. "So...how does that lead to me being the best one to take down that Psycho? I'm sure Lady Satsuki is more than enough to take him." She says giving a tilt of her head.

"You remember the Music room incident?" At those words Inumuta sees Nonon look to the floor. "You mean when I nearly ended up killing Rocky." She replies as she lets out another groan. "I...still don't know what happened. I was testing some equipment with my club...and..." She gives a shake of her head says. "Just what are you getting at Dog?!" She says looking to Inumuta with annoyance.

"As we were talking, Venom told me he had a plan by attacking Carnage with a Symbiote's biggest weakness...Sound." As Inumuta says this, Nonon eyes widen in shock. "You remember exactly how Venom reacted in the music room?"

Nonon looks off to the side for a moment, as she tries to remember correctly. "Well...before he was normal...but when we started to test the volume of how loud we can play with our Goku uniforms...Venom's suit... had tendrils coming out of it and...Rocky was screaming...and the suit was melting a little I think." She says before looking to Inumuta again. "Wait you mean to tell me, THAT happened with just playing some instruments a bit louder than normal?!"

Inumuta gave her a shrug. "Well...yes, I do. Anything more than 170 decibels is extremely painful and fatal for a Symbiote, and to a certain degree is even worst to them then fire. Your Goku uniform is by far the very best to choice here." Nonon then stops leaning on the wall and walks up to Inumuta with a angry look on her face. "Then why the hell doesn't he let me kill that red monster!?"

She nearly shouts, while glaring up to Inumuta. "Because, it can be fatal for both the Symbiote and host. That's why Venom went berserk after what happened in the music room. It was scared for Rocky's safety. And it took not only all of us to stop him from attacking all the other students here...but also both Lady Satsuki and Rocky to finally get him to calm down." Inumuta says before leaning down slightly to Nonon and saying. "Carnage is much, much stronger and faster than Venom...if we did it and something went wrong, Carnage may even have his own way of going berserk..."

He then leans back up and crosses his arms. "And I believe we do not need that right now."

Nonon gives a small irritated sign before saying. "Look maybe...it's time we take more of a risk here. We're got to try something! This is our-..." She stops though as she turns to walk down the hall, and notices a small pool of blood leaking from the corner. She quickly looks to Inumuta as he notices it too, before they both gave a silent nod to each other and both began to run to it corner, and as they turn the corner...they were met a bloody and beaten Rocky laying on his side, without his Symbiote, laying face down on the floor covered in his own blood with a large hole on the back of his shirt.

"Rocky?! What happened to you?!" Nonon cries out as she kneeled down by him, turning him over to his back to show them his bloody and busted face, while also seeing the hole was also on the front of his shirt. As he struggled to one up one of his bruised eyes he mutters out "You...should...see...the other guy." As Inumuta moved kneeled down next to Nonon to check on Rocky. "He looks bad; we need to take him to a hospital." He says as he and Nonon pick Rocky up by holding his arms up on their shoulders, while trying to be careful from making his injuries worst.

As they began to take Rocky down the halls he asks them. "Did Uzu win? You know...beat...Ryuko? I really feel like...we could use a win." He says with Inumuta look to Nonon for a moment as she gave a small shrug. Inumuta then gave a shake of his head and told Rocky. "No...He didn't. He lost in pretty much a minute and a half of time."

"Dude, seriously!?" Nonon shouted to him as she leaned forward to glare at the blue hair teen. "I was being honest." Inumuta replies as Venom gives a low sigh and replied. "I...should have seen that coming." Before taking a moment to give a few coughs.

"Try not to talk." Inumuta says, as he makes sure to keep Rocky up right. "Just...take me to my room." Rocky mutters to them. "What!? Rocky, you need to go to a hospital?! I seriously think you've lost a gallon of blood by now!" Nonon says, looking to the blood trail they were making, and the amount of blood on Rocky's clothing. "You're lucky to be alive!"

Rocky gives another cough. Before looking to Nonon and saying. "No...Nonon...I...I'll be all...right." Nonon just gives him a glare and replies. "You can barley talk, let alone tell us what to do." Rocky gives a small shake of his head and says. "Just...trust me damn...it. Venom is trying it's best right now to heal me...it's...trying to save me and not itself...I just need some rest...and a lot of Chocolate, it has a chemical...that Symbiotes need to survive...please."

He says looking to her, almost in a begging tone. Nonon looks to Inumuta for a moment and sees he was looking to her for an answer. Finally she gave in and sighed. "Fine...but you own me for this."

Rocky gives a small nod as he tells her. "Trust me...I'll give you just what you'd want. Hōka..." Rocky mutters as he glances to Inumuta, using his first name. As Inumuta looks to Rocky, the Symbiote host then looks back to Nonon. "It's time for Plan Agony."

Inumuta looked to where Rocky did, and as they both looked to her Nonon said. "...why the hell are you looking at me like I know what you're talking about?"

 _ **Later...**_

Rocky laid on his bed, his hand clutch tightly to a bottle of whiskey as it hang off the side of his bed, right on top of a large pile of empty Chocolate boxes on the floor. "Ugh...still freaking hurts." He mutters to Symbiote as he turns himself to lay on his back, not caring for the bit of whiskey he spilled on himself as he did.

As he lays his free hand on his stomach, he uses it to roll up his shirt. He then pushes himself up...and saw the pinkish, red scar that Carnage left him. Looking to take up most of the left side of his torso. "Ugh...could've done a better job there?" He says dryly, as he just lazily just lets go of his shirt, letting it barely cover the scar.

 **Symbiote tells me to shut up. Can't really blame it, hell I'm pissed too. That wasn't exactly how we both wanted it to go...especially the part with us getting our asses handed to us on the silver platter.**

Rocky then moves to lie down, fully again as he takes a deep breath...only to grab at his stomach and let out a groan of pain. "AHHG...of course it fucking hurts!" He says out loud, before he begins to go into a coughing fit.

As it ends...Rocky hears a knock on his door. With Rocky giving a weak 'come in' the door opens, showing Satsuki herself. "Hey...How was your mom? Please tell me she was hit by a truck or something, I...seriously need some good news." Rocky says as he tries to push himself up with his arms...but stops as he feels pain shot through his torso, making him lay back down.

"Everything is fine Rocky, once I explain why I took Junketsu she seem to be okay with it. But...from the looks of it, it seems that you weren't so lucky with your talk with Carnage." Satsuki says as she walked to the side of Rocky's bed, taking notice of his blood covered shirt, and the massive hole that was on the front of it.

She seats down next to him, making sure to sit on a clear spot of the bed without blood and alcohol. "What happened?" She asks, as Rocky gives a dry chuckle and replies. "Oh you know...Parent and child bonding...See for yourself." He says, as he picks up his hand and points to his stomach.

Satsuki grabs Rocky's shirt and pulls it up...and her eyes widen as she sees the large scar. "Yeah...stab right through me...Did a lot of damage...almost a bit too much for Venom..." Rocky tells her as he looks off to the side, letting his hand fall back to his side. "I...think I died for a minute back there...lost a lot of blood...Venom seriously thought I was gonna die."

Satsuki looks from the scar and to Rocky's face...and sees the look of shame he had. "...What...exactly did you hoped to do Rocky?" Satsuki says as she moves to take off his bloodied shirt, with Rocky slightly picking himself up to help.

"I was hopping...to avoid something like this." Rocky says with a little bit of strain as he lays back down, watching as Satsuki held the shirt in front of her...and sees the large hole in it. "I talked with Venom, after we read my dad's letter...Venom and I talked for a good hour or two...about...family...and regrets. I asked him how he felt about killing his daughter..."

Rocky then moves his arms to push himself up a little. "He told me that what he wants is irrelevant. After all...he and his daughter did manage to talk to each other after me and Beatrice had a turn." Satsuki looks to him in shock for a moment, before she gave small she calmly places down the ruined shirt. "I see...Then...how is it irrelevant?" She ask, moving to help Rocky sit up by gently holding his back for support.

As he finally manages to push himself to an up-right position Rocky told her. "I don't know what happened honestly, Last thing I remember was Carnage kicking in my face till I passed out...and then I woke up in the hallway...with Venom telling me that...There is nothing to save with Carnage." Rocky says as he looks down at himself. "That...it was time for to do Plan Agony."

Satsuki sat quietly for a moment. "Plan...Agony." She says letting it run through her head. "You never told me of such a plan." Rocky gives a sigh as he holds a hand to his face, covering his face.

"Because me and Venom came up with it yesterday and talked with Hōa- I mean Inumuta about it. I didn't tell you about it...because I honestly hoped I didn't get to follow through with the idea." Rocky says as Satsuki leans closer to him, bring up her leg on the bed so she can sit more comfortably.

"And what kind of plan is it?" Satsuki asks while watching Rocky take a deep breath and replied. "A plan to finally kill Carnage...simple as that." Rocky says in a crestfallen tone.

 **Meanwhile...**

"And then the son of a bitch sticks a needle in my eye!" Beatrice says as he and Ryuko sat together outside, at the side of Mako's house. With Beatrice leaning on Ryuko's shoulder as he was telling her his day. "Next thing I know, I'm seeing colors and I'm on the floor passed out...Carnage managed to get me out of there, but I swear...errr!" He groans as he slaps a hand to his forehead.

"Well I can say I had the better day." Ryuko says with a bit of a grin as she smiles at Beatrice, with him getting off of her and giving a small pout. "Heeeey! Aren't you suppose to be the one that supports me?!"

Ryuko gives a small laugh at this. "Hahahaha, I'm sorry okay...It's just funny that of all the things with Symbiotes and life fibers, that you were put to sleep with a little needle." She says, watching as Beatrice's face turns red, before he quickly turns his back to her. "It was not a little needle...I think...it was hard to tell with a needle in my eye."

He says...before he feels a pat on his back and sees Ryuko come to his side. "Relax Beatrice...I'm just messing with you." She says while keeping a smile, to which Beatrice gives a small hum sound, before he then moves to lean close to Ryuko's face, and gives a small kiss to her cheek. As a blush grows on Ryuko's face, Beatrice gives a shrug and says. "Ah, seems fair after all the times I do it to you."

"B-beatrice..." Ryuko says with an embarrassed groan, before she is pulled close to his chest. "You know...you still own me a make-out session." He says with a smile, before moving close to give her a kiss. Ryuko's eyes widen for a moment...but softly close as she begins to enjoy the kiss.

As they stood in each other embrace for a moment, Beatrice moves a hand to Ryuko's cheek, softly letting his tongue with hers. While his other hand falls down to her hip, Beatrice hesitant for a moment...as he feels reach for his pants belt. Beatrice then pulls away and moves to give a small kiss to Ryuko's neck, making her a small giggle as he licks on it...but he doesn't get to enjoy it much as suddenly he and Ryuko both her Mako's little brother cry out.

"Hey! Ryuko...Red guy! Dinner's ready! Stop screwing each other and come on!" Followed by the sound of the front door slamming shut, leaving a blushing Ryuko...and a pissed off Beatrice.

"Ohhh...never before have I ever gotten such an urge to murder the shit out of a little kid before." Beatrice mutters, as Ryuko was quick to try and make pull herself from Beatrice's hold on her and says. "W-we um...better get going." Ryuko says, as she gives Beatrice a little smile.

The red head gives one back and says. "You go on, I'm gonna get my own dinner. Give me a chance to talk with Carnage about...play time with Dad, while I was out." Ryuko gives a nod and walks back inside...with Beatrice not saying anything or moving till he hears the front door open and close.

"That little-! ER!" He groans out as he holds his hands to his head and kicks at a nearby fences...making a large hole in it that he didn't seem to care about. After mutter a few more curses to himself Beatrice began to walk through the town. "So Carnage...what happened after the old man knocked me out?"

He asked his Symbiote, before she spoke back in his head.

 _ **I knocked out Venom's other...and then spoke with my father himself.**_

"Oh boy, here come the juicy details." Beatrice says as he walks down the street look at the people nearby...finding a pair of young girls as they were walking home obviously drunk.

 _ **It's nothing to write home about. Honestly he didn't even change his form to talk to me...he barely even did talk at all. Told me that he still feels the same for me as ever, and he doesn't care if I never forgave him...so he told me...that...talking was our last chance.**_

"Last chance for what?" Beatrice ask as he notices the two woman walk into an obviously bad looking alleyway, making him give a little chuckle as they just made his job easier, before following them in.

 _ **That it was the last chance for him to show mercy. Apparently Venom's other was telling the truth, that he didn't want to kill us, but he was seeing how much more of a monster we were with each report he printed out to show you...he wanted to talk, so we can end this peacefully.**_

Beatrice gives a small hum...as he takes a knife out of his pockets and throws it right through one of the girl's throats. "Riiiiight...peacefully." He says with a roll of his eyes. As one of the girl's fell first, with the knife sticking out of the back of her neck, Carnage continued.

 _ **Venom then told me that whatever happens next, falls on us...that a part of him honestly didn't want to see me dead, told me he blamed his other on that part, but I was too much of a threat. And I needed to die. He's telling me that they are willing to do anything now to beat us.**_

The other girl began to push her friend, as if trying to wake her from a nap, either being too stupid to see the knife coming out of the neck...or not being able to see as her tears were having her makeup run and fall in her eyes. "Okay...here's what I'm wondering." Beatrice says as he walks forward and grabs the crying girl by her throat, slamming her to a dumpster before raised a foot up and stepped on the girl's neck, holding her there, while only putting enough force to chock her. "Why didn't you kill him? I mean, that would have made things very easy for us." As he talks several red tendrils leave from his back to the girl he was chocking, stabbing into her and beginning to drink her whole.

As the once young girl begin to look hollow and dry, Beatrice held his hands on his hips and says. "Well?" He could feel the Symbiote inside him stir as if becoming embarrassed by the answer to his question for a moment...before she told him.

 _ **I...may have forgotten to-**_

"FORGOTTEN!? How do you forget that!? He's was three feet in front of us after we stabbed him through his torso!"

Beatrice shouts, before he gives a loud groan, turning away from now dead girl as he was holding his head in his hands. "Ugh...that...ugh, I think I got dumber just from hearing that." He groans...before suddenly turning back around, with a neutral look on his face as he gave a shrug and said. "Ah the hell with it, everyone makes mistakes."

As he speaks he walks to the other dead girl, looking through her purse for a moment and found a wallet. "Let's see...13 bucks!? Cheap-shank!" He says, raising a foot up and slamming it down on the dead girls head...leaving quite a mess. He then picks up his knife and begins to walk down the street. "Well guess I'm gonna go the American route and eat out at an unhealthy food place again."

 _ **I really hope that you start eating better food; you need to watch your cholesterol.**_

Carnage says, making Beatrice roll his eyes and laugh. "You're one to talk about eating habits, hahahahahaha!" As he walks down the street he stops for a moment and looks up the town, seeing Honnōji academy far up the city...and a dark look came to his face as he remembers what Venom showed him. "...Ryuko can never find out about this. You know that...right?"

He says as he holds his hands in his pockets, keeping his eyes to the floor as he walked on. "She...she can't know how...fucked up I am...I don't want her to. I need her not to." He says, before feeling his clothing grow slightly tighter.

 _ **I promise...we'll kill him. I destroyed the evidence they had...There won't be a next time. He's weak...tomorrow for sure...we'll go...and kill him. Make him beg...make him scream...Remember...he has people he cares about too. Let's make THEM suffer the same way he trying to make our Ryuko suffer.**_

Carnage's words ring through Beatrice's mind as she tightens Beatrice's clothing some more...her way of giving a hug. This...causes an inhuman smile to grow on Beatrice's face, as it stretches ear to ear at the thought of torturing Venom. "Hehehehehe...oh I can see him beg for us to kill him. Prepare for a mindbomb old man! I'm playing for KEEPS this time. Heheheheh...hahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"HEY!" A voice called out snapping Beatrice from his evil laughter, to which he turns and finds a slightly overweight guy staring at him from outside a small Pizza place. "You gonna stand there, talking to yourself and laughing, scaring away customers...or you gonna come in and order some food!" The man ask in a heavy Italian accent, looking heavily annoyed by Beatrice.

"Oh...um...sorry about that..." Beatrice says slightly taken back by the man's yell, and feeling slightly awkward. "Um...what do you make here?" Beatrice asks to which the man replies. "What are you? Un Idiota! Look at the pizza sign here! We serve a pizza! Ah, get in here Stupido ragazzo ridere!" He says in a mix of Italian, with Beatrice following him from behind as he told him.

"Hey watch it, you fat bastard, you think I don't know what you're saying! Fottiti, I don't! (I lived in Italy most my life you stupid asshole!)" Beatrice says switching to Italian as he talked on. "(Oh so you know how to talk, good for you! You still a stupid laughing kid.)" The Italian says as he moves behind a counter with Beatrice replying. "(Oh this stupid laughing kid is gonna be painting your pizza's with your blood!)" As he took a seat a nearby table.

"(I like to see you try, you son of a bitch!)" The man says as he goes behind the back room, beginning to make some dough. "(Leave my father out of this, you over weight whale!)" Beatrice shouts as he raises a fist up to the man, and shakes it angrily.

 **Several minutes and many insults/ death threats in Italian later...**

Beatrice walks in to Mako's house, holding a folded up uniform in his hands as he takes a sit next to Ryuko, who was in the middle of ironing her Kamui. "Hey Beatrice, I was wondering when you come ba- what happened to you?" She whispered making sure not to wake up Mako and her family, but she interrupted herself as she saw that complete baffled look on Beatrice's face.

"I don't know...One moment I was calling a guy's mom a horse fucker that takes it up the ass, while eating pizza...the next thing I know I got a job." Beatrice says, with a slight Italian accent, referring to the pizza theme uniform in his hands. "...I start next week."

 **( I really feel bad to admit that I am more than willing to name the Italian guy Mario...Anyway...as always I thank you for reading this, and ask you to please leave a review.)**


	15. Chapter 15

As the next morning came a tired Beatrice and Ryuko stood outside of Mako's house, both in the middle of their morning routines as Ryuko was brushing her teeth and Beatrice was gargling mouth wash. As Beatrice moves his head down, looking where to spit out, he sees Mako's dog sleeping along the corner...and lets a smile creep along his lips as he spits all over the unsuspecting.

With Guts, giving a small yap as it quickly shakes the mouth wash off itself and started running around while rubbing itself to the ground to try and get rid of the liquid covering it. Beatrice points and laughs at the small dog as he watching it run off. "Hahahahahaha- doh!" He cries out as Ryuko gives him a slap to the back of his head.

"It's too early for your shit." Ryuko says, with her voice slightly muffled by her toothbrush, as she gives an annoyed look to Beatrice. The red hair teen blows her a raspberry in responds...but stops mid-action as he looks behind Ryuko and ask. "Was there always a bamboo sword with the kanji for 'challenge' behind you?"

Ryuko raises her eyebrow and looks where Beatrice staring at, a bamboo sword with a little note pinned on its hilt saying 'challenge'. "How the hell do you stab a sword made bamboo into the ground? That's fucking concrete! Must been one pissed off dude." Beatrice says as he walks up to the sword and pulls it out by the hilt.

Giving a few swings with it, he says. "So I'm guessing this is from that Elite four guy you beat, am I right?" He ask, looking back to Ryuko as she rolled her eyes and grabbed a nearby cup of water to rinse her mouth. "Is it weird that I feel jealous of your toothbrush?" Beatrice says suddenly, making Ryuko nearly chock on the water, before spiting it out. "Hey, I'm just saying...I could put some toothpaste on my tongue an-doh!" He cries out as the cup Ryuko had earlier hit his nose.

"Do you always need to say something weird every five minutes!?" Ryuko shouts with a redden face, as Beatrice gives a shrug and replied. "Well, then I be boring you if I don't...besides you're really cute when you get all flustered like that."

Ryuko gives a small groan of annoyance as she goes back inside. "Forget it. I'm gonna get ready." Beatrice gave her an 'ok' hand sign and said. "Okidoki..." Before he looks up to see Honnōji academy and mutters to himself. "And here I was thinking I need to make an excuse to come to you, old man." He then holds up the sword in his hand. "But it looks like one of your Elite just gave me a invitation. Maybe I'll pluck out his eyes as a reward. Hehehehehehehe." He chuckled out, as a large grin grows on his face.

"Beatrice let's go." Ryuko says from behind him, to which he quickly spins to her and gives a warm smile. "Okidoki, let's go bust in some skulls." He says as he quickly pulls Ryuko close to him and shoots out a red tendril from his arm, ignoring Ryuko's protest, before throwing himself and her hundreds of feet in the air.

 **Later...**

As Ryuko and Beatrice walked through Honnōji academy's front gate, they both stop as they see a large stage-like arena with comedy large thorns in front of them, with a single person standing there. "Well...looks like he is willing for a second round." Ryuko says, as she tightens her gloved hand to a fist. Beatrice looks to her for a moment with a raised eyebrow. "So this is the guy...huh..." He says as he looks back to green hair teen. "...I was kinda expecting more."

Uzu Sanageyama stood his ground, unmoving even as Ryuko and Beatrice both stepped up in the arena. He just kept his head down with his arms crossed. And it was there that Ryuko notices something up above Honnōji Academy. "Well...I didn't think losers got a second chance around here..." Ryuko says as she stared at Uzu, before bringing her eyes up to the top of Honnōji Academy. "...what do I know...Guess you're just a big old softy, Satsuki Kiryūin!" Ryuko shouts as Satsuki stood at the top of her 'kingdom', staring down at Ryuko and Beatrice.

"Let's see how soft you think I am after the fight, Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki replies back in a cold tone, as Ryuko gives a mocking 'HA'. Meanwhile Beatrice was looking back and forth the two as he asked Uzu. "Am I missing something? Is today 'call out the person you're talking to day'?"

Uzu doesn't lift up his head as he told Beatrice to shut up, before slightly tilting his head so that it was facing more to Ryuko. "I'm gonna show you what happens...when you force a man to change." As he speaks suddenly came a large flash from his Uniform and Uzu calls out. "Blade Regalia mark two!"

As Beatrice was getting over the large flash, his jaw dropped a little as he sees a hulking set of armor right in front of him and Ryuko. "Holy sh-" Beatrice was about to call out, before Ryuko stepped in-between them. "Yeah...forgot to mention that apparently three-star Goku uniforms can also transform." Ryuko says as she pulls out her scissor blade.

'Careful Ryuko, this doesn't feel like it did last time.' Ryuko hears her Kamui speak to her, as she readies her blade. "Then let's get this over with quick. Beatrice, you hang back, I got this." Ryuko then pulls the pin on her glove and in a flash she was in her transformed Kamui.

Beatrice did as she said, by taking a few large steps back and...Suddenly having cheerleader pom-pom's ready, while he begins to do some poses. "Go Ryuko, Go Ryuko, rah-rah-rah, go Ryuko, go Ryu-" He was stopped mid-cheer though as suddenly Beatrice finds himself falling to the floor, barely noticing the loud noise that was made...though he did notice that one of his legs were currently blown off.

"Beatrice!" Ryuko cries out with concern as she sees Beatrice on the floor. "Ahhh, my leg! Oh I only got two of those!" Beatrice cries out as he holds a badly destroyed stump that was once his leg. Ryuko tries to move to him but is stopped as another loud shot came...nearly hitting her by gazing her cheek, as it hits the floor with enough force to cause a small dent at it.

Beatrice was quick though to push himself up, to his hands and good knee, as Carnage was quick to begin covering him. " _ **Ahhh...don't worry about me.**_ " He says as he looks to his severed leg on the floor near him, before his Symbiote begins to pull it to him. He was stopped though as both he and Ryuko saw the elite four member walk to them.

"Leave him Matoi...we have a score to settle." He says as his armored hands closed to fist. Ryuko gives a low growl as she quickly stands between Carnage and him. "Damn it...Beatrice are you gonna be okay?!" Ryuko calls out to him, while making sure to keep her attention on the green hulking armor in front of her. Hearing Beatrice yell a loud 'NO' back, Ryuko rolls her eyes. "You're right, stupid question..."

"I'm sorry Senketsu." She says to her uniform, while looking down at her scissor blade for a moment. Then in a flash of speed one of the corners of her outfit was cut apart into many small pieces of cloth. Ryuko then began to use the same speed to rush to Uzu, blocking his eyes and several other parts of his armor with the small patches of clothing.

"I've covered up your eye holes again...try using that Tengantsu crap NOW!" Ryuko shouts as she was diving from behind him, ready to slice him out of that uniform...only for him to reach his arm back and launch a bamboo sword right out of it...straight to Ryuko's stomach.

" _ **Ryuko!**_ " Carnage calls out with concern as he sees Ryuko skip across the floor like a rock from the force of the hit. He tries to grab at his severed leg again with his Symbiote but was stopped as suddenly another loud shot was fired and Carnage found his other leg blown off. " _ **Ahhh! Who the hell aims for a guy legs- ohhhhhh...I seem to get the irony now.**_ " Carnage growls out as he looks at the direction the shot came from...

...and he sees Venom from a window, giving a small wave in a taunting fashion. Carnage's jagged eyes leer at Venom...before becoming widen as he notices Venom putting down his large rifle...and picking up a much larger looking weapon. " _ **Oh fuck, that's an RPG...OH FUCK!**_ " Beatrice shouts, before Carnage quickly pulls him out of the way by shooting a tendril out to a near-by torn coming from the ground.

A large explosion seeming to follow where he once was, making him give a sigh of relief as it missed him. " _ **A direct hit from that is bad news for me.**_ " He says, before suddenly he has to dodge again, this time from Uzu trying for a surprise attack on him.

" _ **Hey man, I just dodged a rocket**_! _**Cut me some slack!**_ " Carnage shouts as he shoots a tendril out in mid-air and throws himself next to Ryuko, who was getting up from Uzu's counter attack. " _ **Ah...fuck this is gonna get annoyin-...wait a minute...no way...**_ " Beatrice says as he sees the pieces of fabric fall from Uzu's armor helmet...and using his Symbiote sense...he could see Uzu's face right through the visor...mainly his eyes that stitched close.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Ryuko asks as she and Carnage both move to their feet. " _ **I can tell you...someone sewed them shut...damn, that's hardcore.**_ " Carnage tells Ryuko, as Uzu began to stomp to them.

Suddenly Satsuki's voice is heard, yelling to them. "He's realize his mistake and has sacrifice EVERYTHING to beat you...keep that in mind Matoi!" Carnage responds by shooting a single red spike up to her...which clearly missed as it only managed to hit a whole meter below her. " _ **Damn it.**_ " Carnage mutters...before he notices a large shadow over both him and Ryuko...as Uzu stood right in front of them.

" _ **...I take it we can't be friends right?**_ " Carnage asks with a nervous smile as Ryuko just stared at the Elite in shock. Uzu turns his head to look right down at them before he replied in a low whisper. "En garde." With Carnage replying back. " _ **Of course not.**_ " As he quickly raises his arms and blocks a heavy strike from Uzu's large sword, sending him flying a bit and out of the arena.

"This is definitely not like last time." Ryuko said, before she quickly throws her scissor blade up and begins to try and block each of Uzu's attacks as he quickly turned his attention to her.

Carnage quickly moves back to his feet, looking to Ryuko as she could barley block Uzu's strikes. _**"Hang on Ryuk-**_ " He tries to yell to her...before he needs to dodge again as another rocket comes...and nearly kills him as it explodes right next to him this time, sending him flying in the air again, and slamming to the floor.

Beatrice could feel Carnage scream in pain in his head as he pushes his face from the floor...his Symbiote mask slightly melting off to show his angered face. He places a hand to the side of his head, where one of his ears would be if not for the Symbiote, as he felt them ringing from the loud sound.

"You know...for a guy who can see all around him...this is like one of a 'few several' times I manage to catch you off guard." Venom says as lands on his feet, a few meters from Carnage. He held a rocket-less RPG in his arms as he was looking at the downed Carnage.

His eyes then drift to the arena, were Uzu was continuing to assault Ryuko, knocking her around while Satsuki was speaking of something he didn't care about for the moment. "You know...Uzu has something like that, with some special eye crap. It let him predict the actions of whoever the hell he's fighting by their like...little movements and what not."

Venom talks as he drops the RPG and moves for something behind his back, pulling out a grenade. Pulling the pin, he continues. "I mean I didn't believe it...I know, alien costume going on here and I can't believe something right out of a kung-fu movie." Venom says as he throws the grenade by Carnage making him roll quickly away before it explodes.

"And boy was I mad when I saw that he...you know did that stuff to his own eyes." Venom says as his Symbiote pulls out parts of a machine gun and begins to place them together for him. "I mean...now he has this thing called Shin-...shin gotso...shingantsu ability...I don't know...I just roll with it at this point, how about you?"

Carnage's leaps for Venom with his claws out, stabbing them right through Venom's chest...only for the claws to cut right into him...as if he wasn't hitting anything solid in the first place...making Carnage look up to 'Venom's' face and ask. " _ **...Decoy?**_ "

"Oh you already know the answer for that." The fake Venom said, before suddenly Carnage feels lead entering his stomach, as the fake Venom began to unload bullets into Carnage with his gun.

Carnage, in respond, slash his claws outward, ripping the fake apart to form a small puddle of Symbiote...that was till Carnage notice that there was a long Tendril leading out of the Symbiote puddle...to right behind him...to Venom sticking to the wall of Honnōji academy's gate with a large Rifle in his hands.

Giving a roar of rage, Carnage turns to his father and bends his knees to leap at him...but stops as suddenly the ground shook...most likely cause Ryuko was being slammed into the ground with enough force to cause a mini-earthquake.

" _ **Ryuko!**_ " Carnage screams in fear as he saw Ryuko looked down for the count at the moment with Uzu looking to stand in triumph. Looking to forget Venom for a moment Carnage rushes to Ryuko as fast as he could...something he would almost immediately regret as Venom lifted up his rifle to take aim.

A loud shot was heard and Carnage quickly turned around, his arms moving up to block a large shell from entering into his skull...but it had enough force to make him lose his footing and fall. He tries to get up again only for Venom to shot another shell in Carnage's back. " _ **Ah...damn it!**_ " Carnage mutters in frustrated before he sees Ryuko's scissor blade flipping through the air...most likely her losing her grip as she crashed to the floor.

With his Symbiote senses though, Carnage sees a small strain still tied around the handle. Allowing for Ryuko to pull it quickly back down, aimed right at Uzu. Carnage gives a small grin as he at least be able to see Ryuko take this guy down...or rather not...as Uzu moved so fast that it looked like that blade just passed him, or rather his afterimage.

"What the-!?" Ryuko questions as her scissor blade stabbed the ground in front of her. She then moves to stand to her feet...only to stop as she notices the large shadow cast over her. "I told you...I can see everything now. Your sad little trick was destine to fail!" Carnage hears Uzu say, before the blind Elite Four member brings his bamboo sword down on Ryuko's head...then her stomach, then her arms, then her head, then her stomach, and then her arms, repeat again and again.

Carnage tried to move, to help Ryuko as best he could...only for each time he got up, Venom shot him back down with another shell from his large rifle. Venom was not letting up for a second, each time Carnage moved Venom was more than quick to load another shell into his rifle. As he placed in another, it was there he heard some from a small radio at his belt. "Agent Venom...we are ready."

A tendril quickly moves from Venom's back, as his hands were busy constantly reloading a new shell, to grab the radio and hold it up for him. "Good, hurry and do it, I'm running low on...oh shit." Venom mutters as he reaches for another shell in the pockets of his belt...only to find none.

Uzu gives one final hit right over Ryuko's head, the force of it making Ryuko crash so hard to the ground she was literally buried up to her chest. "It's over." Uzu says as he holds his sword up with both hands, ready to give the final blow.

...a blow that was never given as his outfit gave a few shines, and shots of steam...and he was reverted back to his normal Goku Uniform. "W-what!? What happe-" Uzu tries to say before suddenly Carnage comes and slams one of his fists to Uzu's cheek. The force more than enough to send him flying through the air and crashing into the ground away from Ryuko.

As she saw the Elite four member on the ground, she looks to Carnage...and her eyes widen as she saw he was...different. His eyes and fangs were yellow, and his hand had three fingers. He looks down at her with a craze look in his jagged eyes. " _ **Get out of her-**_ " He tries to say, before a stain of webbing hits his face, and pulls him right into Venom's fist.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with him, you need to get out of here." Venom says as he pulls out his pistol of begins to fire on the down Carnage, each incendiary round looking to shoot right into the Symbiote and cause Carnage to shriek in pain.

Ryuko pushes herself out of the hole as quickly as she could, taking a moment to grab her scissor blade as she glared at Venom. "Leave him alone!" She says as she gives a swing to Venom's head, which the black Symbiote easily blocks with his forearm.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you here!" Venom says before a red tendril grab around his neck and throws him away right onto of the Elite four member. Ryuko then moves to the down Carnage. "B-Beatrice, are you okay?" She asks as she reaches out for him, only for Carnage's tendril to smack her hand away.

" _ **Didn't I tell you to get out of here!? Move! Don't care about me right now!**_ " Carnage screams at her, before he gets up and looks to his father, seeing Venom help Uzu to his feet. A few more tendrils leave Carnage's body as he growls out. " _ **I got a score to settle with him, once and for all! So GET!**_ "

With a tendril slashing near her feet, to emphasize his point, Ryuko takes a fearful step back. "Are you sure?" She ask, with Carnage turning his neck completely around, as if he had no spine, glaring at her with his yellow eyes looking to become brighter. With his mouth unhinging and showing an anger Beatrice in it. "No...I'm not sure, completely unsure in fact. Please...STAY around!" He says with a loud sarcastic tone, as one of his eyes gave a noticeable twitch.

Ryuko gave him a look of hesitation, before giving a low growl and saying "FINE!" before rushing off as quickly as she could out of Honnōji Academy. Beatrice kept looking at her as she quickly ran off, before continuing to roll his head before it was back to looking at Venom and Uzu.

" _ **You know old man...I'm actually done. One hundred and ten percent done! I'm gonna rip out your guts, tear your eyes to bits, rip your organs from your chest, make you scream and beg-**_ " "Hold that thought." Venom interrupts him, before pulling out a grenade and dropping it by his feet...as a large amount of smoke leaves from it.

Carnage gives a high pitch shriek before he rushes to the large smoke cloud as quick as he could. Diving himself right through it with his claws extended, though he just ended up on the other side clearing missing his target. A loud roar was then heard as Carnage held his head up and began to sense for his father. His unhinged jaw creaked into a twisted smile as he found him.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Venom was helping Uzu down the hallway of Honnōji academy, Uzu's arm over his shoulder, as he was moving as quick as he can. "Wh-what happened?" Ask Uzu as he tried to move his head, but was stopped as some webbing tied around it. "Oh you know Carnage broke your neck...or maybe I did when I landed on you, but that's beside the point, you nearly died, and you're blind, nothing new!" Venom says to him in a slight panic as he quickly turn his free arm back and began to shot a wall of webbing behind them.

"My...Goku uniform..." Uzu ask, as he raises a hand to grip at it slightly. "Look, don't go asking me, alright. It looked like it overheated or something like that." Venom tells him before he continues to run, while still holding on to Uzu.

Uzu closed his hand to a fist in anger. "I...failed Lady Satsuki again...I...even when I can-" "Stop right there damn it!" Venom interrupts him, and holds a finger to his face. "You didn't fail anyone...look what happened to your Goku uniform was not your fault, okay. It couldn't have been. Maybe some strains were messed up or there was a tear or some crap, but I know it wasn't cause of you."

Venom then quickly looked behind them again, and could see red claws stab into the web wall he made. "...as for Carnage...well he's Carnage." Venom then looks back ahead of him and sees a door open in the hallway. Standing at the door was a slim individual with long yellow-blond hair wearing a transparent orange mask that covers the bottom half of his face, and a lab coat.

"Agent Venom, everything is ready for you at the music room." He says, before he moves to take Uzu for him. "Good work Shirō. Get Uzu some medical attention and watch for his neck." Venom tells him before he moves to close the door for them, leaving him alone in the hallways as he turns around to look at Carnage as he finished tearing through wall of webbing.

Venom takes a deep breath, before he closes both his hands to fist. His eyes turn completely white and jagged, his armor being sucked into his body, and his white spider-emblem now closing around his torso.

Venom then slams his fist together and glared right at Carnage. His due voice spoke, one of Rocky's and one with a completely cold tone. " **Let's go.** " Before shooting a black strain of web right at Carnage's chest, and throwing himself to give a kick to the red Symbiote's chest, knocking it back to through the torn wall of webbing.

" **Come, our daughter. We will show you how a true Symbiote warrior fights!** " Venom shouts as he shifts his arm to a long tendril and tries to swipe down at Carnage with it, but the red Symbiote easily rolled out of the way in time and shot two tendrils from his shoulders, wrapping around Venom's arms and torso.

Venom gives a scream in pain, as the tendrils look to be digging into his very Symbiote. After a small moment of struggling, Venom gave a roar and several spikes shoot out of him, ripping apart Carnage's tendrils rather easily and freeing him.

Carnage wasn't done yet as it leap right at Venom, ready to bite into him with its large fangs. Venom was quick to stop him, grabbing the red Symbiote's face as it came close and holding it back as best he could.

Carnage though was still stronger than Venom, making the black Symbiote lost his footing, and fall to his back, while Carnage continued to try and snap at Venom with his jaws. " **Get off us!** " Venom shouts as he throws his head to the side to dodge one of Carnage's claws. Carnage then quickly pulls back and grabs at Venom's hands, before trying to go in again for a bite. " **We said, GET OFF YOU FREAK!** " Venom shouts as he delivers a kick to the red Symbiote's chin, knocking Carnage off him and to the ground.

Venom wasn't done yet, as he quickly move to the down Carnage, stepping on one arm to pin it down, he began to deliver punch after punch to the younger Symbiote throwing each punch as hard as he could.

But Carnage didn't even seem to budge much from the hits, as it wildly swung his claws out at him. Venom moved back to dodge it, before leaning back in and elbow Carnage's face, while webbing the hand he swung to the floor.

He then moves back up to his feet and stomp down on Carnage's face, causing a small cry from the red Symbiote, before grabbing Carnage by the mass of tendrils on his chest and throwing it to a wall, causing it to creak.

" **We are** **not** **losing to a monster made of** **malevolent spaghetti!** " Venom shouts with his eyes becoming jagged and his fangs and tongue began to form, he takes a step to Carnage to continue the beating...but stops for a moment and mutters. " **...Did we just say that?** "

Venom did not have long to think about his lame insult, before Carnage dive at him again, and sending them both out a near-by window.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Inumuta was in what looked to be a security room, watching from the fight between Carnage and Venom. He was currently talking a bit on a radio as he said. "Venom is leading Carnage there, prepare for you all to do your part."

Nonon voice shouted at the radio. "Well what's taking him so long?!" Inumuta looked to gave a look of hesitation as his eyes turned to the screens in front of him, showing Venom with a much larger body as he was wildly swing his arms with long tendrils in each.

" **Stop being a brat, and we will stop hitting you!** " Venom duo voice was heard through the speaker of it, with Carnage on another screen dodging each tendril and shooting spikes back at Venom, screaming " _ **NEVER!**_ " in his own duo voice as he does.

"He...is busy at the moment." Inumuta mutters, before suddenly he hears the door open behind him. Turning around he expected it to be someone he knew...but was shocked as there wasn't anyone at all. Just the door being left wide open.

As he moves to close the door, he's stop as he feels a slight touch on his shoulders...and he turns his head slightly and sees a yellow tendril. "Boo!" A cheery female voice said before the room was then filled with the sounds of muffled screaming, followed by something being thrown at a wall.

A little bit later a figure walked closer to the screens...it was a Symbiote.

This one was a mix of yellow and red, with very long hair that could easily reach the back of her knees. Her eyes were completely jagged and pure white, with her face and fangs completely red. Strangely enough the inside of her mouth was white. But the Symbiote's face didn't stay long...as it peeled away to show a teenage girl's with a purple eyepatch.

Venom and Rocky's old handler, Nui Harime stood in the room, with a large smile on her face as she watched the screens. "Oh...it looks like Dad and big sis are fighting again. Can't those two get along already?" She says to herself as she watches Venom grab carnage by his face and throws him down a hallway. "Tell me about it...man when he's not trying to kill me, he's pretty hot." She says again to seemingly no one.

"EW...he's like my dad now, we can't be thinking stuff like that." She says as she sees Venom give a roar, before Carnage leaps out of a bathroom and slams a sink to the black Symbiote's head. "Hehehehe, he threw the sink at him." She laughed before stopping herself, and trying to give a serious face. "Okay...remember why we're here for...to scary the pants off daddy! Hahahahahaha!" She laughs out loud, as her Symbiote hair moves out of the room, and grabbed onto something before dragging it in.

As the light of the computer screens shines on whom she was dragging in...It was revealed to be...Ellie... Rocky's little sister. She was...naked, and covered in nearly head to toe with bruises and cuts. Her Symbiote, Venom's clone named Mania, was...reduced to nothing but a little bit of stains on her hair, and back.

However...none of that compared to the biggest change of her...it was her lack of arms. They were ruined beyond anything, one could see the bones sticking out of the holes were Ellie's arms would be...as well as her black muscles that wrapped around them. No doubt probably her Symbiote trying it's best to stop her from bleeding out. The tendril holding her was tied around her foot as it was brought close to Nui.

"Awww...I think I broke my fake daddy." Nui says with teasing smile as she flips Ellie over onto her back. "She's nowhere near as fun...but boy can she scream, hehehehehe...I can't wait for daddy to find her." Nui giggles before she then takes out something from within her hair, and places it on the console for the cameras.

It was an old tape recorder and a few tapes label as day one, two, and three. Nui gives a knowing smile as she looked at each of them. "Geez...I wish I can see the look on his face when he sees this...but first, least continue to watch the show." She says as her tendril hair shot to the ceiling she move her legs up...as if sitting on air, she then placed her elbows on her knees, and finally rested her chin on her hands to watch Venom and Carnage continue to fight.

Not even caring for the unconscious, armless girl behind her...or the Elite four member who had a large head wound, and was currently getting up to his feet with an anger look on his face.

 _ **With Carnage and Venom**_ **...**

Venom's large fang filled mouth formed to a knowing grin as it leaped up several feet and climb to a window, Carnage was behind him and he knew that he and everyone only had one shot for this. So...he did what he did best.

He changed back, back to his 'Agent Venom' look, with armor and all...before blending into his surroundings.

Carnage then leaps right through the window, into the dark room, his eye jagged eyes shifting around him, as he looked for his father. A low shriek was heard...before finally he saw his father step out of the curtains of a near-by stage.

" **Hello...daughter.** " Venom said...with his cold voice being the dominate one this time. " **My other is giving you one last chance...stop this, now...enough with your murder-fest, enough of the killing, enough of the lies. If you give up...we can finally put this behind us. Leave Beatrice...we can give you a new host, someone better for you...you're only a child still...you had no guidance to speak of other than that of another chi-** "

Venom didn't get to finish as Carnage ram his claws right through his chest. " **My host is right; you really are bad when it comes to decoys.** " The Venom Symbiote said, before slipping down into a Symbiote puddle. It then quickly moves out the window with Carnage trying to give chase after it...only to be stopped as when he reach the window, a grenade was thrown up to his level...exploding in his face and knocking him to his back, with most of his chest and face nearly blown off.

As he tries to stand up, he sees the window become webbed up from outside, and the curtains pull open, showing a large band of Students with Nonon standing in the center of them with her conductor wand in her hands.

"Tchaikovsky, 1812 overture! THE LOUD PART!" Nonon shouted as she began to conduct the students. The students around her began to play as loud as they could with their instruments, looking at Nonon's hands and wand as she commanded them to play...as well as ignore the horrible screams from Carnage.

They all could see it. Carnage Symbiote as it looked to peel off Beatrice's body and shriek in pain, desperately trying to cling onto her host. Beatrice fell to his knees as he gripped to his ears, his nails digging into his own skin enough to cause bleeding, he screamed as loud as he could as the pain was completely unbearable.

As Nonon continued to conduct, she saw this happen and didn't let up. Commanding the others to play louder, louder than they've ever played before. She saw firsthand what happened with Venom...and now she is seeing it again with his child. Beatrice move down and bashed his forehead to the floor. "Stop it, please! PLEASE GOD STOP IT!" He screams as loud as he could, begging them as tears roll down his eyes.

But they didn't stop as they continued to play, Beatrice raised his hand, as if trying to command his Symbiote to attack...but he couldn't do anything. As the last of his Symbiote fell from his body, Beatrice begins to feel his vision darken.

With the last thing he sees...being Carnage as she was...melting into nothing.

With Beatrice finally falling to the floor, unconscious, Nonon couldn't believe her eyes...watching his very Symbiote leave him and melting into a puddle...before melting into nothing. She raises her hands up and signals for all the students to stop, before she began to cautiously move to the knocked out red head.

Giving his head a slight tap with her boot, she smiles seeing him not respond. "Well...I'll be damn, it worked. It really worked!" Nonon said as she gave a scuff and began to laugh. "Oh my god, hahahahaha...it's that easy?!" She says before she gave a snap of her finger, and one of the no name students came and handed her a radio.

"Hey...dog, you there? Did you see that? Plan Agony worked!" She says with a cocky smile to the radio, as she turns to look up to corner of the room, knowing there was a hidden camera there. She waited for a moment...before giving a confuse look as she didn't get a response. "Hey dog! Are you ignoring me now?" She asks...only for more silence to greet her.

Nonon turned to make sure none of the students could see the look of concern on her face. "Hōka? Come on, this isn't funny." She says in a low tone, referring to his first name with concern.

It was then she heard the radio beep to life, and Nonon gave a sigh of relief as she hears Inumuta...at least until he actually spoke out. "Nonon...ah...gah...intruder, she...she has a Sym- ahhh!" He voice sounded to be...in a bit of a gargle, as if he was spiting something out...before he screamed in pain.

Nonon's eyes widen, as she quickly looks up to the hidden camera again for a moment, before the radio beeped again. She held it close to hear it again. "Sorry about that..." A voice...Nonon didn't recognize spoke. Her tone was one of complete cheer and happiness. "Wow...you really put the hurt on her, didn't you? It's a shame; she was such a pretty shame of red."

Nonon eyes widen, as she tightens the grip she had on her radio. "...who-" She tried to ask, but was stopped as Inumuta scream was heard on the other end of the line...along with the sound of bones breaking. "Whoops, sorry...still getting a little used to my new strength, hehehehe...oh...you should see the sour look on his face...I think I know just the thing to change that, better hurry...I might break him."

The radio falls from her hand at this, as without a word Nonon rushes out of the room. As soon as she opens the door, she sees Venom was seating on the wall next to it, resting his arms on his knees and looking down deep in thought. "Rocky! Snap out of it!" She shouts as she gives him a shove with her shoulders, knocking him of the wall and to stagger on his feet.

Venom quickly looked to her with his blank, white, bug-like eyes, with Nonon glaring right back at him. "Hōka is in trouble! Feel sorry about yourself later!" She shouts before running off, Venom hesitating for a moment before following behind her.

"Nonon what happened?!" Venom shouted to her easily catching up, as she was racing down the hall as fast as she could. "I don't know!" Nonon shouted back at the Symbiote, as tried to get rid of the sound of Inumuta's scream out of her head. "Something happened with Hōka...an intruder, we just need to get to the secur-" She stops as they turn the corner...Nonon's and Venom's eyes widen...as they both see a trail of blood right outside the room.

"No...no, no, no!" Nonon mutters in a slight panic as she rushes right into the room...and sees someone on the floor, right next to the door.

It was Inumuta...with his arm bent in a horrible way and his uniform ripped to shreds from the waist up. As his broken glasses barely hang onto his face, Nonon move down...and gave a small gasp...seeing that that his lips were...cut open at each side...to form a extended 'grin'.

Nonon moves to his side as she fearfully holds her hands to his face, placing the tips of her fingers just a little above his cuts. "Oh god...H-Hōka?" She whispers before she notices Inumuta slightly open his eyes and gives a little groan, spitting out blood as it leaked from his mouth. Nonon pulls him closer to her, not showing to care for the blood, as she gave a smile...that was till she noticed something off.

She looked up to the side...and saw Venom...standing over another person that Nonon didn't notice before. She opens her mouth to try and say something...but was stopped as she saw Venom move down to his knees and pick the girl up in his arms. "...Ellie..." He spoke...in a cold tone.

He then began to take deep long breaths, as he held his little sister in his arms. Watching as her bruised and bleeding face twitch slightly...most likely from the pain. Venom's pure white eyes begin to turn jagged...as his armor seeps into his Symbiote. His muscles grew, and his fangs and tongue were form.

Nonon tighten her grip on Inumuta as she sees this, noticing Venom becoming more monstrous looking close to how he did when last he attacked them, as more fang-filled mouths appeared on different parts of his body. She had a look of fear in her eye as she thinks the Symbiote would take it's anger out on her and Inumuta...but instead was shocked that it just move to hold Mania more comfortably.

" **Ellie...we are so sorry..."** The due voice of Rocky and Venom spoke...with Venom's voice losing it's cold tone, and instead having one of regret. They both gave a sigh as they softly brushes aside a bit of Ellie's blood soak hair from her face. " **She...might be bleeding internally...We must do something to help her!** " Venom says, with the Rocky voice sounding louder than before, as he turns his head to the side for a moment...before he begins to give a few nods. " **Yes? We could do that? Okay...** " Venom then looks back to Ellie, as he talks to her in a low tone. " **Ellie...we are going to extend ourselves to you, to heal you...** "

His Symbiote just did that...as Venom shrieks down in size, back into a normal height, and it's face peels away to show Rocky's underneath...watching as his Symbiote moves to cover Ellie's body. Rocky kept his hold on his sister through it all, even as the Symbiote completely covers Ellie like a blanket. " **Please...just** **relax. Just...let your pain melt away...Oni-chan is gonna help you.** " He says, while looking to the floor with a somber look in his eyes before his eyes then trail up to one of the camera's...with his eyes widening as he sees a familiar looking person...Seeing Nui standing in front of a camera...blowing a kiss at it, before running off.

A growl escapes Rocky's throat as he tightens his hold to Ellie, as a tendril moves from behind him and forms Venom's face. It's fangs and tongue slightly began to drool a green type of liquid...as it drips to the floor...a sizzling sound was heard...leaving a small hole in the floor. " **Of course...** **Rid the world of one monster...only for another to rear its ugly head.** "

 **(Well...a lot happened here, and I'm sorry if it doesn't look like much, honestly this was really meant to be a second part of the last chapter, but then that would have been too long...I really hope you all enjoyed it anyway, and next chapter is gonna be...well...intense. Please leave a review, tell me what you'll think of what happened here.)**


	16. Chapter 16

As the sun began to set on Honnō town, Ryuko finally let herself rest. Taking a seat on the ground, Ryuko was panting for breath as she laid her back against a wall. The exhalation of running away finally getting to her as her uniform transformed back to normal.

'Now that was a close call.' Senketsu tells Ryuko, with her replying. "Yeah right, guess the Elite Four aren't playing around after all, but no matter how tough he is, I'll be damned if I let him stop me..." Ryuko continues to say as she moves to lean forward getting a determined look in her eyes. "I'm not giving up till I find out who killed my dad."

She then moves up to a standing position, looking to Honnōji Academy. Sweat moving down her brow as she closes her hands to fist. "Wow you're the melodramatic type." A voice called out shocking Ryuko as she quickly turns to the source, seeing above her as someone was standing on the side building, clinging to the wall with just their feet.

Ryuko opens her mouth to say something, but was stopped as a tendril from the person's hair came to cover her mouth. A muffled scream comes from Ryuko before she quickly tries to pull the pin on her glove, but as she tries to move her hand to it another tendril came around each of her wrist, pulling them apart.

Ryuko slams her foot down to try and pull away, struggling as she shouted muffled curses at the person trying to drag her. 'Ryuko, something's wrong!' Senketsu yells to Ryuko, with her giving a muffled 'no shit' back to him as another tendril wraps around her waist and brings her up in the air.

Ryuko continues to struggle as the person moves closer to her, and it was there that she saw its features. It's long yellow hair, which was being used as tendrils to hold her, its red face and fangs, its white jagged eyes and mouth.

Ryuko's eyes widen as she recognize it as a Symbiote. She begins to struggle even harder as another tendril move to grab around her chest. She was trying her best to wiggle out of captivity...but stops as she notices her uniform...was sizzling.

Ryuko looks down and sees that Senketsu's eye was fully widen, before he screamed in pain. 'Ahhh! R-Ryuko, it's eating me!' He yells to her as the part of him being held by the tendril...began to bubble with small bit of steam leaking out.

Hearing his screams of pain, Ryuko violently shake swing her arms and legs, to loosen the tendril...before suddenly finding herself free...and falling face first into the ground. "Ah, damn i- Senketsu!" She groans out, before quickly looking to her uniform, seeing a blacken thick line below her breast. "Are you okay?!" She says in a concern voice as her Kamui replied back.

'I don't know...I just know that really hurt.' He tells her as Ryuko looks back to the Symbiote attacking them...only to be leaped onto and pinned down to the ground by her hands and feet. "Now, now settle down." A cheery voice spoke from the Symbiote as she leaned close to Ryuko's face. "I'm just a girl...who wanted a little taste of some life fibers! Wait...is that cannibalism for me? Is it? I don't know that's why I'm asking you." The Symbiote says, looking to talk to herself, before turning her attention to Ryuko, who was struggling to get out of her grip.

"Anyway...That's all I really wanted...well also this..." Suddenly the Symbiote opens her mouth and a long white tongue shoots from her mouth straight into Ryuko's. A loud muffled of protest came from Ryuko as the tongue thrush along in her mouth and throat, making her gag and chock on the long tongue.

Ryuko then bites down on the tongue as hard as she could and slams her forehead to the Symbiote, making the person leap back...as her tongue was ripped clean from her mouth. "Ahhh...oh...little frisky if I say so myself." She says, with an extended grin showing a new tongue had grown back almost instantly.

Meanwhile Ryuko was in the middle of ripping the tongue out of her mouth and throat, throwing it to the floor...and watching as it was still moving slightly. A look of horror and nausea came over Ryuko, before she falls to her hands and knees and vomits along the floor. "Was it that bad? I knew I should I used extra mouth wash today." The Symbiote says from behind Ryuko in a fake disappointed tone, before she shrugs and says. "Oh whatever."

She then walks up to the down Ryuko and pats her on the shoulder. "There, there...let it all ou-" She tries to say before suddenly she moves back a little as Ryuko swings a fist out to try and hit her. "Ohhh, a fighter, cute, and tastes delicious...my, oh my...does my big sis, know how to pick them or what." She says in a teasing tone as Ryuko glares at her with a look of rage.

The person then gives a loud chuckle. "Hehehehe, I like you...you remind me of my dad with that look in your eyes...so I'll be kind and let you know something...Carnage is dead." She says tilting her head with her face changing to look like a cartoony smiley face.

Ryuko's eyes widen at this, before she quickly moves to her feet. "What the hell are you talking about!? What do you mean Carnage is dead!?" She shouted, as the Symbiote then leaps back to the wall. "Hehehehe, oh...don't worry your pretty little head. Your boring old boyfriend is still alive...for the most part, but an important part of him is now gone...sucks to be him." The Symbiote says with a shrug, before she began to walk up the wall in a casual fashion with a hand on her hip. "Poor what's his name, now trapped in Honnōji Academy as a prisoner...but don't fear Ryuko~..."

A shiver of fear crawled up Ryuko's spine as she heard the Symbiote speak in a...lustful tone. "If you ever feel a little lonely with him gone...I'll be around." She says, before climbing up to the building's roof and out of Ryuko's line of sight.

Leaving Ryuko with a look on her face that was in a mix of anger and confusion. 'Ryuko...are you gonna be okay?' She hears her Kamui ask, as she turns to look at the severed tongue on the floor...watching as it began to sizzle slightly...before completely melt to the floor. "No...No I'm not okay." She says before she begins to walk off, back to Mako's house.

 _ **Later that day, in the evening...**_

Satsuki was in her room staring into a cup of tea with a somber look. For a moment she turns to look outside her window to the town below her, before looking back to her Tea. She was deep in thought as she closed her eyes and began to take a sip of her tea.

As she places her tea cup down, she ask out. "Did you think you could sneak up behind me Sanageyama?" She then opens her eyes, keeping a neutral look on her face even as Uzu was standing in front of her.

She saw him giving a small smile, with what looks to be a type of green tinted bandaging around his neck, with the Symbol of some kinda of mask on it. He was also wearing a long green bandanna that covered his sewed eyes, leaving two white eye marks where his eyes should be. "Things like behind and front are all the same to me now. And now that I don't use my eyes...I can sense the world in three-sixty." He said as he held his hands in his pockets.

"...You know you did not fail me, correct? Your power surpassed the uniforms limitations. As for what had happened with Carnage and your neck..." Satsuki says as she places her tea cup on the small plate, with Uzu muttering back to her. "Yeah...he's Carnage." A small moment of silence passed between them, before Uzu raised his head up slightly and said. "Lady Satsuki...I can hear him you know. He's screaming out insults, and curses. "

Satsuki raised one of her eyebrows slightly. "...Does that trouble you?" She asks, seeing as he gives a small shake of his head and replies. "No...I am just wondering, why hold him here? He's without his Symbiote isn't he...why not hand him over to the police or someone else. With all the crimes and evidence we got...it should be that simple."

A small hum comes from Satsuki as she looked off to the side. "You would think that. However it seems that...somehow...all evidence we had on him seems to have...disappeared. Along with all the sources for them." Satsuki says, giving a minor annoyed glare to her tea.

"Though...I do have an idea on who had done that." She says before looking back to Uzu. "And how are...Inumuta and Rocky's sister?" Uzu gives a sigh at this, while moving one of his hands from his pockets. "Well...they're alive...and have company..." He says with a shrug. "Though that's all the nice things I can say. You should visit them Lady Satsuki...especially Rocky, the guy could use someone to talk to right now."

He then looked to the floor. Holding a hand up to his neck as he rubs the back of it. "I...was able to hear the tapes when he started to listen to them in the infirmary." Satsuki allows her eyes to widen slightly at this as she asks. "And what was in them?" She asks...watching as Uzu takes a deep breath and walk pass her to leave the room.

"You don't want to know my lady, you really don't." He tells her as he makes it to the door, stopping for a moment as he says. "Look...I didn't come here to make you feel like shit...I just wanted to thank you, for giving me a second chance...and a fresh start." As he leaves Satsuki calls out to him. "Uzu...During a better time...we may seat down...and have some tea just as we discuss."

As she tells him, Uzu opens the door and nods his head. "Thank you, my lady. But I have to say 'I'll pass' on that invite. All my senses overdrive now...so my tongue can't take the heat." He says before stepping out leaving Satsuki to give a sigh, before looking to her tea in a disgusted manner.

"Nui...what are you doing here?" She asks herself in a low whisper, before taking another sip of her Tea to try and calm her nerves. Already knowing the one person responsible for all this. "I'm just trying to have fun with my new best friend." Suddenly a cheerful voice was heard and Satsuki quickly stepped to her feet, and reached for her sword...only to find it missing.

"Heeeey Satsuki~" Nui says, wearing her usual lolita-styled dress as she stood right by the door to the room, holding Satsuki's blade in her hand. "So...how you been?" Nui ask with a large smile, as she sees the shock look on Satsuki's face...before it turns to one of fear as a yellow and red substance begins to form along Nui's body. "I've got something to show you~..."

 **The next day...**

Inumuta gave a small groan as he sat on the bed of the Hospital, wearing a green hospital gown and a dark green tinted arm-band along his right arm. His hands were resting on either side of his cheeks, right above the green tinted bandages with the symbols of mask. "Ah...damn it!" He mutters as he could feel the stitching in his mouth ache.

"Well that's what you get for moving you mouth around so much." Nonon tells him as she sat in a chair next to his bed, her arms crossed over her chest as she held an annoyed look. She then moves to the bowl fruit in Inumuta's lap, and picked up his dropped fork. "I guess you'll need someone to feed you then...now say 'ah'." She says as she picks up a piece of a watermelon, and holds it to him.

Inumuta gives her an annoyed glare as he replies. "Oh shut u-ofh!" He blurs out as Nonon shoves the piece of melon into his mouth, making him slightly choke before he manages to chew on it. "Now that's a good dog...you should be happy, a pretty girl like me staying around to happily give you some company...it's every dorks dream come true." She says with an amused look on her face, as she pulls the fork from his mouth.

Inumuta gave her a narrow look, before rolling his eyes and saying. "Look...it's not that I am not... appreciated of you, giving me company and all...but I need to return to Honnōji Academy as soon as possible...whoever attack me also- oph!" He was stopped as Nonon shoved another piece of fruit in his mouth.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Lady Satsuki already knows about our missing evidence and sources." Nonon tells him as she pulls back the fork. "You told us that last night, genius."

Inumuta gave her a confuse look. "I did? When could I have-" He stops mid-sentence as he realize something and muttered. "Right...Pain killers." Before he feels Nonon give a small bum to his shoulder with her arm. "Relax would you...everything is fine." She tells him before sitting the bowel down on his lap and reaching into one of her pockets, pulling out a glasses case that had a blue tinted to it.

"Here...I went to your house yesterday and got your back-up pair." Inumuta takes the case from her hands and takes out his glasses; a small sigh of relief came as he placed them on. "Thank you, Nonon." He tells her with her giving a small scuff.

"'Thank you VERY MUCH, Nonon' is what you should be saying. Seriously have you gone to your room, what a mess!" Nonon says as she gave Inumuta a glare. "Would it kill you to at least try and make it look livable?! At least if a girl like me comes over."

Inumuta looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "You know I never have girls over." He tells her, before Nonon makes a grab at the bowl and picks up another piece of fruit with the fork, holding it up to him. "Well...maybe you should change that...now say 'ah'."

A look of embarrassment crossed Inumuta's face, before he gives in and bites softly on the fork to take in the fruit. "There...was that so hard?" Nonon says as she pulls the fork away, picking up another piece right after. "You know, it's a good thing we have such a good hospital here. Through if you ask me, your doctor is a little...what's the word I'm looking for." She says as she bites down on the fruit, with a look deep in thought, before suddenly perking up with a slightly muffled voice. "Oh yeah...weird."

"His last name is literally 'Strange'...I believe he has some leeway in being...weird." Inumuta tells her as she rolls her eyes at him. "And you're not asking WHY he's called Strange?!" She says before she leans back in her seat and gives a sigh. "Still though...At least he manage to help you out...can't say the same for Rocky's sister."

Inumuta's eyes widen a little for a moment at this, before he looks down for a moment in shame. "How is she?" He asks watching as Nonon gave a shrug and replied. "I honestly don't know. She looked fine-ish, when I passed by her room before coming here...but...the let's just say I didn't stay long...mainly cause Rocky was there and...well...I'm not touching THAT with a ten foot pole. At least not right now."

Just then the sound of knocking at the room door is heard, and then a well groom man, wearing a doctor uniform poked his head through the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Inumuta...you have another visitor here for you."

"A visitor?" Inumuta asked before the doctor move aside and allow...Ryuko to walk in. "Huh?!" Inumuta and Nonon both say out with confusion as they see the Kamui wearing girl enter the room.

"I'll leave you all for some privacy." The doctor said, before he leaves the room, leaving Ryuko to awkwardly stand there as Inumuta and Nonon were both staring at her in shock. "Hey..." Ryuko says as she kept her eyes on the floor.

Her one word seem to snap them from their shock as they both asked at once. "What are you doing here?!" Ryuko gave a sigh as she moves a hand behind her neck and says. "I just came to...hear something...It's about Beatrice."

The two elite four members gave each other a look before they turn their eyes back to Ryuko. "Well...look...One of your crew, that Gamagōri guy, came to Mako's last night." Ryuko said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "He...told me some things about Beatrice."

"...what kind of things?" Inumuta ask, watching as Ryuko as she tightens her grip on her arms. She then took a quick breath and said. "About what happened with Carnage, your plan, Beatrice being a..." Or at least she tries to say but hesitated for a moment.

Till Nonon spoke up. "A murdering psychopath? A deranged lunatic? A mentally unstabl-" She was saying till Ryuko shouted. "Shut it!" Ryuko then takes a calming breath for a moment, before continuing. "Look...I just...want to know if it's true. About it all I mean, Gamagōri told me...about some things that he saw...some of Beatrice's...victims." Ryuko then moves a hand to cover her mouth, as her face turn slightly pale for a moment.

"I just want some confirmation about it. Maybe to just hear it from some other people." Ryuko said as she gave a small shake of her head.

Nonon stood up at this, and placed the bowel she had back to Inumuta's lap. "Well alright then." She says, before clearing her throat slightly and taking a more 'professional' stance, as if she were giving a speech. "...Ms. Ryuko Matoi...Your boyfriend is a murderer. An insane, people killing, alien wearing, horrible excuse for human being. Do you want any more confirmation? Okay how about how we found bodies of students 'IN' Honnōji Academy...they were dead Ryuko. Just some people with lives of their own, who were just desperate to get to class on time...before he then found them, tortured them, ripped them apart and hanged them up on walls-" She shouts while looking more angered as she was glaring at Ryuko, before being stopped as Inumuta grabbed her arm.

"Nonon, that's enough!" Inumuta shouted to her, before Nonon gave him a glare. "No, fuck you! You weren't the one that was giving the bad news to the parents with Gamagōri. And she needs to hear this!" Nonon shouted pointing a finger to the shocked Ryuko.

The pink haired teen then gives a sigh, before looking back to Ryuko. "Look...we should have told you in the beginning as soon as we found out...but...then Venom told us about how Beatrice might react and..." Nonon then sat back in her seat. "Look we're not the nicest people in the world...but we don't want...THAT...to happen to anyone. At least I can say that for this guy and myself." She says, referring to herself and Inumuta.

Ryuko looks between them, watching as Inumuta was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and Nonon was glaring at her with an annoyed look. Ryuko then notice the bandaging on Inumuta's cheeks and arm and ask. "Did Beatrice do that to you?"

Inumuta place down his hand and replied. "If you are referring to my injuries...then no, he didn't. Someone had came to Honnōji Academy during...Beatrice's capture, and left...something for us. We are also suspecting that whoever it was also was the one to get rid of all the evidence we had on Beatrice...though we don't know why."

Ryuko gave another sigh, before she moves to the door. "I'll just leave you guys alone then...and for what it's worth...I'm sorry." She says, with Nonon replying back."Sorry for having a murderous boyfriend or about what we've had to deal with cause of him...I'm genuinely asking." She says, the last part being rather quickly as she notices the glare Inumuta was giving her.

"Both, I guess." Was Ryuko answers as she opens the door and walks out, leaving the leaving the two Elite four members alone. "Oh man, that couldn't have been more awkward." Nonon says looks back to Inumuta, who was holding the bowel of fruit to her. "Well perhaps now thing can at least finally make more sense around here." He tells her with Nonon giving a shrug saying. "As if we're that lucky."

Outside in the hall Ryuko was currently walking down the hall, a dull look in her eyes as if her world just fell apart. The eye on her uniform moved to look up at her. 'Ryuko...are you going to be okay?' Senketsu ask her, before Ryuko gives him a smack. "Would you just stop asking that!" She says in an annoyed tone, while she presses a button to call up an elevator.

Stepping in she gave a tired sigh. "I'm...I'm sorry." She says to her Kamui as she hits a button for a floor down, and leans against the wall near the panel. Giving a small moment of silence as she watching as the doors close, Ryuko says. "...sorry...I guess I'm just wondering a couple of things...mainly with Beatrice being who he is...and how to feel with being told that."

As the elevator doors open she begins to walk down the halls to the front door to get back to Mako's house...but she stops as she finds Venom was there. Seating on the front steps as his outfit seemed to look more like a normal costume, as he was holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand staring at it.

Ryuko takes a hesitated step towards him. "Um...hey..." She calls out, with Venom turning to look at her. "...how are you?" She says nervously, watching as his large white bug-like eyes just seem to stare at her for a bit, before he turns to look forward again. "...um...hello?" She calls out again, but this time he doesn't even look to her.

"Hey...I'm trying to talk to you asshole!" Ryuko says, her nervousness turning to annoyance as Venom just continued to ignore her. 'Ryuko wait!' Senketsu's calls out to her as she takes a step forward and says. "Look you black piece of garabag-" before being stopped as Venom stood up to his feet, making her shut her mouth and reach for her glove to transform.

" **Stop.** " He commanded in a cold tone, one that sent a chill down Ryuko spine, as she watch Venom turn around to look right at her. Even when he wasn't as massive as he was in other times she'd seen him, especially when he's pissed off, he still stood at least a foot taller.

Taking a step back Ryuko opens her mouth to say something but was stopped as Venom spoke first. " **You...are not like her.** " He says, as he raised a hand up to point at the eye on Ryuko's kamui. " **We can see it...your relationship...is much like ours...a need, a willing join. Not like her and her Kamui.** "

Ryuko looks down at Senketsu's eye for a moment, before she looks back to Venom and ask. "Wait...Kamui...you mean Satsuki?" Venom gives a nod of his head, then looks up to one of the windows in the hospital.

" **Be warn of her...last we had seen of her she seemed...bothered by us more than usual...she is fearing our kind.** " Venom speaks as he continues to look away from Ryuko. " **Our other could not see it, but we do...we see her fear is growing, but she tries to hide it...just as you are trying to hide your attraction to my daughter and her host still, despite what they have told you.** "

Ryuko's eyes widen as she takes a step back in shock. "W-what!? How do you..." She tries to say before she sees Venom giving a shake of his head. " **We have spent over two weeks trying to study her and her subordinates...you are much easier to read then they are.** "

Getting angered by his comment Ryuko walks up and holds him by the collar of his...Symbiote, in a threatening way. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" She says angrily as Venom just continues to look up at the window. " **Our other is resting right now...spending his night drinking this poison.** " Venom said, before he holds up the bottle of whiskey and looks to it. " **He does this as if to clam his nerves...after what had happen with his sister...losing two of her appendages to the one that had cost him his own. His** **guilt** **for actions not his own seem to drive him. P** **erhaps** **we were trying to understand him more with this as our host.** "

As Venom spoke, Ryuko gave a raised eyebrow for a moment. "Wait...other? Host? I...I'm not talking to your host am I...I'm talking to the Symbiote...aren't I?" Ryuko ask, letting go of Venom's collar, as he drops the whiskey bottle for the floor, not flinching at all as it shattered. Ryuko did...and took a step back from the black Symbiote...before hearing him say. " **Perhaps I'll need to use a different way of understanding humans more.** "

Before Ryuko could even react, suddenly Venom quickly rushes forward and drives the finger into the side of her head.

"YaH! Ryuko cries out in pain, as the finger...seems to drill in her head...with a bit of blood leaking down her cheek. She can barely make out Senketsu screaming for her, as...everything becomes black...

Then Ryuko sees something...something impossible...a whole different weird-looking world, as if straight out of a sci-fi movie, with Symbiote's everywhere. Barely anything looked even remotely human, as she can see the glowing sky, the moving floor, the breathing things...but most unbelievable...were the Symbiotes.

They looked nothing like Venom and Carnage...looking more...peaceful, and even relax. Though they all did have strange shapes with them, as some looked like birds, apes, insects...however something happened...as they all turned to look to her as if she was standing there on this weird world.

She could feel her own fear rise as they begin to move to her...till Venom's voice spoke. " **Hmmm...You're different then her...something is off...You are not a normal human.** " He said...before suddenly Ryuko begins to see as if everything changes one more...before finding herself on her knees at the front of the hospital, with Venom standing over her, staring at his blood covered finger.

Quickly Ryuko grabs at the side of her head...and is shocked as she finds...there was no extra hole to be found. "W-what the hell did you do?!" She says in a panicky tone, as Venom began to leave her without much of a word. "Hey...what the fuck did just happened!? Answer me you dirty Klyntar!" She shouts as she stands up to her feet with her hands closed to fist.

Before getting confuse at the word she finished with. "...Klyntar?" She ask in confusion, as the word just seemed to pop in her head, she gave a shake of her head to rid herself of the thought...before she notices Venom...seemed frozen stiff by the word. " **...We...have not heard of that word for many...many years, Ryuko Matoi.** " He says, losing his cold tone and having one that was more...like someone feeling nostalgic. " **...be safe...stay wary of Honnōji Academy and Beatrice...and while we do not fully understand your anger for it...we wish you best of luck on avenging your father.** "

As Venom spoke, he then began to blend in with his surroundings turning invisible right in front of Ryuko...and leaving her in slack jaw confusion as she holds her arms out and shouts. "Wait, What the fuck is a Klyntar!?"

 _ **Later...**_

Ryuko was walking back to Mako's house as it had begun to get dark. Her hand still rubbing at the side of her head where she felt Venom's...did something to her mind.

As she was making her way up to the door...she was stopped as she heard someone coming behind her... it being a no name, one star student as he was running to her with a bloody nose. "A-are you R-Ryuko M-M-M-Matoi?!" He says in a nerves wreck as he was gripping a folded piece of paper in a tight grip.

"Yeah...what of it?" Ryuko ask, before the guy shoves the piece of paper to her chest and runs of crying while screaming something about freedom. Leaving Ryuko confused as she looked to him as he was running off, before looking to the paper...noting how it looked...a little wet and reddish.

Before she can look at through, the front door to the house opened behind her. Pocketing the letter, Ryuko turns around expecting to see either Mako or someone of her family...only instead standing in the doorway was it Gamagōri, of the Elite Four.

"Matoi...it's rather late don't you think." He says as he crosses his arms while staring down at the girl. "Why the hell are you still here?!" Ryuko ask him, squeezing pass him to get inside...finding Mako was standing behind him. "Hi Ryuko! Gamagōri was actually just leaving. You should have seen him; he helped my mom make dinner and even got Matarō to agree to give back a wallet he stole earlier today!"

Mako says in her usual happy tone as she gives one of Gamagōri's arms a hug. "Thanks again for your help, Ira." As she says this, Ryuko could see Gamagōri's face grow red from embarrassment. "I...I was just simply helping a student of Honnōji academy. A-and it's good that I...um...do this to um...-" He seems to stumble on his words as he was looking down at Mako, as she was looking up at him with a perky smile.

Lucky Mako finished it for him. "As a reminder to the other no-stars that you must be humble and willing to help out your fellow peers so that you may all advertise greatness together?" She offers with both Ryuko and Gamagōri looking to her in shock, with Gamagōri giving a quick cough as he says. "R-right...something along those lines."

He then gently moves his arm out of Mako's grip, before giving her a bow. "Well then...I'll leave you all alone then." He says as he begins to leave, with Mako giving a him a wave as she says. "Bye, Ira. You're welcome here anytime!"

As he leaves their view, Ryuko looks to Mako and ask. "Ira? As in you guys being on first name bases." Mako just gives a 'hmph' sound as she turns her back to Ryuko and crosses her arms. "It's not like that..." She says, before quickly looking back to Ryuko with a curious look. "Unless he said something about it!? Do you think he'd like me!? No wait, don't tell me! I'll let him make the first move! Ohhh, but what if he never does!? Well it be a forbidden romance between us as he's a three-star and I'm a no-star, or well he-"

Ryuko gives a sigh as she moves Mako back inside with her, tuning out her constant talking as she closes the door behind them. As they were inside Ryuko takes out the folded paper from her pocket and opens it...seeing as it was badly writing in red i-...it wasn't ink.

'Hey Ryuko, if you're getting this then that means that one guy who's nose I broke actually manage to find you and give you this. I just wanted to tell you that your school is kinda...holding me hostage or something. But don't worry, I'll break out...I think. Also sorry about the hand writing being crap, I don't have a pen so I'm used the guy's blood and one of his teeth to write this. Anyway...just wanted to tell you not to worry about me. I'm just gonna relax here for awhile...enjoy myself...and see how well I can break them from the inside. Here's hoping you get to see the results of that!

Love Beatrice/Carnage.'

It read, with Ryuko barely being able to make out what it said. It was easy to see that she was a bit...conflicted about this. Remembering the many different things that everyone told her...she honestly didn't know what to make of him now. A thought came to her that they were all lying to just keep her away from him...but she couldn't honestly be sure.

"...break it down from the inside, huh." She mutters before giving a sigh and throwing the paper out of a near-by window, as she decided that she really didn't see the point in dwelling on it for now.

As the paper hits the floor...no one sees the yellow tendril that stabbed into the paper and pulls it back to the one that really wrote it.

"Well...That was easier than I expected." Nui says with a smile, as her Symbiote hair place the paper in her hand. "Tell me about it...well at least like this; she won't go looking for my sister's host." She says to herself as she leaps up to Mako's house, and to other near-by buildings. "Yep, hehehehehe. Now I can just seat back and enjoy the show...for now." She says as she takes a seating position on the building, looking over Mako's house...where see can see from a window Ryuko as she was talking to her uniform and getting undress.

A wide grin grows along Nui's face as she licks her lips at the 'show'. "Ohhhh...something tells me you're gonna be all sorts of fun."

 **The next day, at** **Honnōji Academy late at night...**

Satsuki took a breath as she stood outside of the cell that contains their only prisoner here in Honnōji Academy. Her eyes were closed for a moment, as she tried to calm herself...looking deep in thought of somethings.

As from the room in front of her, one could hear Beatrice's voice...which was really just him shouting death threats and insane rambles at no one.

"My blood wants to kill you! My blood wants some dinner! You hear me out there? You hear me, you lovely good people? We're talking to you! Me and my blood, we're...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Beatrice's insane roars of madness were heard through the door, making Satsuki have to raise a hand to her head as she begins to feel a headache become formed.

"Must he constantly be saying something?" She ask out loud to herself, before she suddenly hears the sound of something dropping behind her, she quickly turns around with a hand on her sword...but stops as she realize she was holding a blade to the side of Rocky's head.

"Well...you're a little jumpy." Rocky said as he pushes the blade aside, with the back of his hand. "I don't know what I should be more shocked about...the fact you nearly took my head off, or that I manage to sneak up on you." Rocky says as he crosses his arms watching as Satsuki place her sword back into her sheath.

Satsuki moved her eyes to the floor as she felt Rocky stare her down. "So you mine tell me what your doing here?" He asks, looking to the door behind her, with Beatrice voice still raging on.

"I'm gonna crawl inside your veins and rip out your bone marrow! I'm gonna spit in your lungs an' stick forks in your heart. I'm gonna spit in your lungs an' stick forks in your heart. I'm gonna grind a heel in the front o' your brains!" The insane red head shouts as Rocky then turns to Satsuki, watching as she was still looking to the floor.

She was taking a few calming breaths before she looked back to Rocky and said. "It's nothi-" "Bullshit." He interrupted her, holding a clawed finger out to her with an anger look in his eye. "Look Satsuki...just tell me. I'm your body guard first, your school's tutor second...and hopefully somewhere in-between, I'm a friend at least. You avoided me all day...and whenever I tried to talk to you, you brushed me off."

Rocky then moves his hand to her shoulder. "Just tell me what's wrong with you." He says, but as soon as he touches her...Satsuki quickly steps back from his hand, almost as if it was on fire. And for a brief moment Rocky saw a look of fear in her eyes.

She quickly composes herself as she responded. "I'm...sorry Rocky." She tells him as she looks to the floor, with a look of shame. While Rocky was just staring at his Symbiote covered hand, closing it into a fist after a moment.

She could see a minor hurt look on Rocky's face, as he brought his hand down. And she could see his Symbiote move slightly in responds. With his spikes slightly growing and armor looking to become more...tougher. "I see we're back to this crap...so what new life threatening thing, are you gonna do now?" Rocky says as an annoyed look came to his face.

Giving a sigh Satsuki kept herself from looking at him. "...how is your sister?" She asks, hopping to change the conversation. "Still in the hspital, with her and my mom moving back to the states as soon as they give her the good ahead...my mom thought it would be better after what happened with my Dad and Ellie...and to be honest...being in a place where your drunk of a husband died and her daughter ended up getting kidnapped, tortured and ra-" Rocky holds a hand up to the side of his head, with Venom moving to cover his face.

Taking a calming breath for a moment, Rocky allowed Venom to completely cover him. With his black, white outline eyes looking to Satsuki. "Look...I'm in no mood to talk about that right now. Because as you can see...we have a different psycho to deal with right now."He said referring to Beatrice.

"I'm a little tea pot, short and snort...here is my handle, here is my snout...wow, I'm running out of crazy things to shout." Beatrice voice rang as he was giving a bored tone now.

Satsuki then looked to Venom. "I'm sorry...I just need to speak to him...it's about something...I just need to know." She says as she turns to the door, freezing up slightly as she feels a hand on her shoulder. Quickly looking to the hand...she calms down as she sees it was Rocky's... with Venom changed to look like a short sleeve black shirt and pants.

"Fine...but I'm gonna wait out here till you come out. And if he does something, you have my permission to break his spine in two. Not that you needed it in the first place." He says giving a small smile at the end...with Satsuki giving one of her own. Before stepping into the door, closing the large metal door behind her.

Stepping into the room, Satsuki was met with what anyone would expect a room meet to hold a mad man would have. A single small bed, a toilet, a small light that barely lit up the room, and of course...the mad man himself.

Sitting on the bed with one leg prop up on it, wearing an unbutton no-star Goku uniform top and bottom with no shoes on was Beatrice. "Well...it's about time they sent the dinner in." He says as he moves to rest a hand on his raised leg, leering at the Satsuki as if he would attack her any second.

Satsuki didn't falter at his words as instead she replies. "I came here to talk." Beatrice gave a roll of his eyes at this, as scuffs back. "Ohh...this again. Lady if it didn't work for my old man, fuck makes you think it work with you?" He says in a bored tone, before he moves his eyes to look around the room. "By the way, great cell you got here. Have prisoners often or am I just THAT special?!"

Satsuki just continues to glare at him. "I want some answers about Nui Harime." She tells him, watching for any signs of him doing something at the name being said...only for Beatrice to stare blankly at her. "Who?" He asks raising an eyebrow. "I feel that name is suppose to be important...was he or she important? OH, was it a friend of yours I murdered?!"

Beatrice continues to ask, looking to become excited at the end at the idea of murdering someone's friend. "Oh come on...tell me here. Throw me a bone why don't you...well...I know my old man's been throwing his in you." And those words Satsuki's eyebrows give a noticeable twitch.

"If you are insinuating that I am in a relationship with Venom, it is not like-" Satsuki tries to say before the sound of Beatrice slamming his foot down echoed in the cell room. "Ohhh...I wasn't talking about that...how did it feel?" Beatrice asks as a grin grew on his face.

With Satsuki starting to become confuse as she ask. "How did what feel?" She can see the grin on Beatrice face grow as he says. "How did it feel when Venom was on your skin?" Satsuki's eyes widen...and Beatrice's laughter began to fill the room.

"Hahahahaha...funny thing about this Symbiote sensing nonsense...we can feel quite a lot about our Symbiote family...even knowing who has been with said family before." Beatrice said, as he places his hands to rest on his lap, while leaning forward on his bed.

Between the sounds of chuckling Beatrice ask her. "Come on...tell me...how did it feel having him move along your body, those little subtle movements that he would make that cause your body to move on its own, or...how about when he went digging in your head!? Hehehehehe..."

A look of disgust came to Satsuki's face that she couldn't hide, remembering the feeling of Venom on her skin...how he showed her that ugly side of her...how he forced her on her hands and knees as he dug through her head, making feel weak and helpless as he berated her on her goals of all things.

Beatrice could see Satsuki's grip on her sword tighten, her fist starting to slightly shake from pure rage alone. "That was it wasn't it? Hehehehe...so tell me, what did the empress of Honnōji Academy have in that head of hers?!" Beatrice ask, his voice beginning to rise in pitch as he looked to become more excited.

"Be silent." Satsuki says, as she closes her eyes to try and say calm. "Were they dirty stuff? Does Satsuki Kiryūin have a dark side to her love making? Maybe a cripple fetish?" Beatrice says, watching as Satsuki held up her sword to hold with both hands.

Gripping onto it as she started to look visible angered now.

"Or maybe it's something to do with more...familial problems!" Beatrice shouts as he holds his hands up, seeing Satsuki looking ready to carve him open. "I told you to be silent." She says losing her cool, as her knuckles started to turn white from the tight grip on her sword handle, the other on her sheath, with her more than ready to take it out and cut Beatrice's head clean off.

...meanwhile Beatrice just laughed. "Hahahahaha, oh boy, like I ever well. Come on was it baby sister taking all the attention!? Mommy not loving me enough?! Daddy not loving me enough?!" Beatrice says as he throws his head side to side, giving a mocking impression of Satsuki while doing so with a large grin on his face, before stopping as a look of realization came to him.

"Or...maybe Daddy loving me TOO much!?" Suddenly in faster than most people could blink, Beatrice was finding a black Katana blade pointing right at his throat. But even with the blade to his throat, the red hair teen gave a grin as he looks at the angry Satsuki.

"Shut your mouth, you vile excuse of a human being!" She spoke in the coldest tone anyway as heard from her, as she presses the tip of the sword to press against Beatrice neck looking ready to just cut through it like wet paper.

Not that it changed Beatrice attitude as he simply raises his hand up and softly grips the blade in his hand, running his thumb along the shape edge of it. "Looks like I touch a nerve." Beatrice said in a sing-along tone of voice as the cut on his thumb causes blood to fall down the blade, before dripping at the handle.

Seeing the blood seemed to snap Satsuki from her anger, as she calmly said. "I've only come to ask you if you have known of someone who had deleted all the evidence we had on you." As she spoke Satsuki could see the look of confusion on Beatrice's face.

Seeing that look was enough to tell Satsuki what she wanted to know. "I see then that this was a waste of time." She said regaining her composer as she tries to pull the blade away from Beatrice neck, but stops... as Beatrice quickly tightens his grip around the blade. Letting it dig into his palm, as more blood spill out of it and down the blade.

"Now...wait just a second here...now you got me curious and seeing as you're probably the type that isn't gonna be nice and tell me what I'm curious about..." Beatrice says as he moves his fingers down to press the blade more into his palm.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to find out for myself...hehehehehe." He chuckle as a large grin reappears on his face. "There's something you should know about me, you see my blood is different than yours." He says as he stands to his feet, making Satsuki take a step back as she become confused by his actions...that was till his blood...began to move to cover his hand and arm.

...much like his Symbiote.

Suddenly from his blood covered forearm, a red spike shoots out of it, nearly hitting Satsuki right in her throat, as it leaves a long gash at its side.

That, plus Beatrice letting go of her sword, cause her to her lose her balance for a moment...before suddenly finds her legs drag out from underneath her, causing her to fall to the floor on her back...as she looks at what cause her to fall...she saw the blood that dripped to the floor move back to Beatrice, leaping at him and...becoming one with his clothing.

"Oh it's very...very different from yours." Beatrice says as he brings his blood covered hand up to his face and cut at the side of his face with his claw like fingers.

Ripping through flesh...and muscle...as the blood began to move to cover his face. His other hand resting on his chest as his nails dug through it.

"All thanks to a little Symbiote who's PERMANENTLY altered my very bloodstream...making it so that even if you broke her down as hard as you could..." Beatrice says, before the blood moves...spreading over his whole body...before it starts to take the features...of the last thing many innocent people saw before they death.

" _ **CARNAGE NEVER DIES!**_ " Carnage screams in triumph as he fully forms again, his due voice and jagged bug-like eyes both seeming to be at their happiest.

Nothing could hide it this time, the way her eyes widen, how sweat begins to show along her brow, the small shakes of her hands and eyes...Satsuki truly was afraid right now. Keeping her sword gripping in one hand, Satsuki reaches for her arm brace...hoping to at least try to put up a fight with her Kamui...not that Carnage was gonna let her though as before Satsuki could hit her brace...Carnage had manage to wrap a tendril around her neck and slam her to a wall.

" _ **Ah-ah-ah, I don't think so.**_ " Carnage says as he stretches a hand to her face to wave a finger in front of at her. The tendril that was coming out of his back then began to tighten itself around her neck, straggling the life out of Satsuki.

Giving a small gasp for breath Satsuki quickly uses her blade to cut right through the tendril holding her, dropping her to her knees as she gasp for breath for a moment. She then looks up to see...Carnage nowhere in her sight.

Her eyes quickly began to scan around trying to find the red Symbiote...but he was nowhere to be found in the room, Satsuki then panicked as she realize that Carnage was using his ability to camouflage within the room.

Knowing she couldn't take him on alone, Satsuki moves to her feet and looks to the door...only to find it...covered by a strange red substance...one that looked harden to the point of being stone like. Followed by the sound of...banging...and Venom shouting something she couldn't really make out.

She quickly moves to the door and says out. "Venom...are you there!? The Carnage Symbiote is not dead!" She shouts with the faint sound of Venom screaming 'no shit' back to her followed by more banging to be heard as it sounded like Venom trying to break his way through the door...suddenly Satsuki then feels a shape pain at the side of her head...as if something was...drilling in...right before Carnage began to appear right before her eyes...with a long fang filled grin.

Just then everything turns red for Satsuki...as she can feel something moving behind her eyes...digging straight through her skull, before the back of her head seemed to slam into a floor as...images began to flow through her brain.

Images of things that can only be describe as...horror.

Bodies being people being hanged on meat hooks, with a table filled with rusty gardening tools...all blooded and covered in guts. Just then...Beatrice's voice is heard.

"You know...I feel that since you're with my dad and all, it be kinda...weird if we didn't get to know each other. So I'll tell you a little about myself while I'm digging in that pretty head of yours...Literally!" Beatrice's voice spoke...as an image of a younger Beatrice shown looking innocent and happy...even as he was holding the head of an old nun in his arms like a teddy bear.

"My name is Beatrice Errore...I kill people and I LOVE it. I know nine million ways to kill a body and I love every ONE of them!" The image then showed Beatrice playing in a pool as was completely red with blood.

"All dull day, hell, every day! Right up until I hit the hay, I think of bodies." It then showed him walking through a museum-like place, looking at different...'art pieces' of his own making. "Bodies ripped apart, Bodies busted from the inside, bodies slit right up the middle and shared across a hundred nice little gardens. And when I sleep I dream of ways to kill a body that nobody thought of yet."

It then changed to the classic photo of a family portrait. With Beatrice standing in-between a man and a woman, however...the woman looked to have had her face ripped out of the image and the man looked to have had... a ripped photo of Venom's face poorly pasted over him.

"And occasionally I dream of mom and pop squirting into that old garbage disposal and just grinding and gnawing on the old man's skull." Beatrice said...as he sounded to have a more calmer tone in his voice for a moment...before he then changes it back to his normal insane tone.

"I can still remember that day... that bloody sainted DAY, that HOLY day. OH yeah... That day I was...alone. I had gotten rid of them at that orphanage...the bullies, the liars, the people who tried to make sure I never be happy...and after that...I was so alone...that I ended up finding myself at the side of a cliff, ready to end it..."

The images then changed to the young Beatrice standing at the edge of a cliff, looking down at the ground and rocks that were a good way for anyone to die there. It then changes to an image of Beatrice holding his hands together...in a prayer, as tears move down his closed eyes.

"You could not believe how lonely I was...my mother was dead, my father was dead...and I was alone...so being the catholic my mother raised me to be...I prayed...and I prayed and I prayed for what felt like hours...for something, for someone, for anything that could give me the strength I longed for. A true companion. That could understand me clearly..."

The image then changed to the young Beatrice getting his chest caved into by a flaming meteor right before he could walk off the edge.

"Turns out you need to be a little more specific to God." He said with a irritated tone, before the image changed again...to the young Beatrice in the hospital, as a doctor was checking up on him taking a blood sample... just as the needle enters his skin...and a red substance began to cover the Young Beatrice's arm.

Before it change to a small Carnage, as he was in the middle of killing everyone in the hospital, looking to be in the middle of singing a song. "You're probably asking...'why do I kill'... well, simple answer. It's PRETTY! I mean...waking up in the morning and knowing you're going to kill someone...it's a BEAUTIFUL THING."

The image then change to a slightly older Beatrice standing in the front of a house in the morning, smelling the breeze...and taking pleasure in the family of five he had murder and pinned their bodies out on the front yard like scarecrows. "It makes me feel like a GUNSHIP, like my engine's only turning over when I'm MOVING and KILLING. Hell, I'll even say it makes me feel like God on the first Monday morning, it's that good!"

Beatrice's voice says as the image turns to the younger Beatrice inside the house, watching TV as a teenage girl was serving him food...even as she had tears moving down her face and a red tendril hanging around her neck.

"I kill because it makes me feel like I'm on TV, with my own personal SOUNDTRACK. Like when JFK got his brains on the leather and pretty blood on his pretty wife. And when said his pretty WIFE was all wet and humiliated, CRAWLING in front of the whole WORLD. I like THAT, too...hahahahahaha." Beatrice laughed as the image changed to the teenage girl having her head smashed in by the TV set, with Beatrice walking out of the house whistling a tone.

"You wouldn't BELIEVE the hundreds of different ways a body DANCES once a BULLET'S been put in it. The SONGS they sing when you cut their throats. The PATTERNS they paint when you make 'em SQUIRT. I kill because it's pretty. _**It's**_ _**ART!**_ " The image then changed to Carnage as he rips apart and murders more and more people.

Satsuki then began to feel the drilling get...deeper as Beatrice voice...changed to that of Carnage's and his, a duo voice of utter madness.

" _ **We're connected, you and me, mind-to-mind. And you know what that means? It means I can squirt bits of my mind down the line into yours; show you what I think of the world.**_ " As Carnage's due voice spoke, the image change...to a normal street in Italy. With shop keepers, people were talking to one another, children playing games with each other, a cop and a priest talking, an old woman getting help with her bag of food, etc.

" _ **It's a DULL old world on the surface, ain't it? All grey and nondescript... but THAT'S a LIE.**_ " Carnage says...as it then shows his finger digging into the image...making a tear across it to show something underneath it all. _**"SCRATCH the surface and you reveal the REAL world, all RED and RAW and SENSELESS. And THAT'S the world I LIKE, the WORLD I SHOW you when I kill. The world I AM."**_ As Carnage tears up the image...Satsuki sees what it hid away...it showed the shop keepers selling body parts, people fighting and eating each other like wild animals, Children either playing with eyeballs or being dragged into dark alleyways to suffer horrible things, the cop eating the brains out of the priest, the old lady wearing nothing but leader strips as she was whipping the man that was helping her before...all those...and much...much more. _ **  
**_  
" _ **I AM those kids burning dogs and hobos in the dark alleyway. The woman cutting a hole in the tied-to-bed Mr. Goodbar and inserting a vacuum cleaner tube in his stomach. The wife shoving broken glass down the husband's throat. I'm the American flag on fire, the Founding Fathers crucified for a chat show, lies, cursed lies and government. I'm the end of the world as we know it and I feel like a DRINK.**_ " Carnage shouts as Satsuki begins to see him stand among the chaos and horror. Seeming to become one with the whole crowd, as if he was the one behind it all.

" _ **I'm CHAOS. THE CHAOS! And the rest of the world won't ADMIT that it's JUST LIKE ME. And because o' THAT, the world is WORTHLESS, it's dirt on my HEEL. It's a planet of mannequins filled with blood and they may as well be torn up and stamped on because what ELSE are they good for? Apart from making noise and being NICE and making MORE stupid little mannequins that sit still for lies and TV and kissy-kissy GARBAGE...you know...kids.**_ " His voice becoming louder as Satsuki could feel the drilling in her head grow more painful, as she feels vomit moving up her throat out of complete disgust from the images Carnage was showing her.

She then feels...something pulsing inside her head...making her want to scream in pain head as Carnage's voice was louder than ever before. " _ **I've told you about the WORST THINGS IN THE WORLD, because THAT'S what the world's made of. EVERYTHING IS SICK! Am I getting THROUGH to you? EVERYTHING is SICK and I LOVE IT!"**_ Carnage screams as image changes around her...showing Carnage standing in a void of space...holding the earth in his hand, as it was visible beginning to decay and darken.

" _ **You see...I'm not mad. CHAOS isn't mad. I've SHOWN you the REAL WORLD. Shown you CHAOS. And hopefully you went sane, at least enough to distract my old man while I make my escape...Ciao.**_ " And with that...suddenly she finds herself on the floor of the room laying on her side as blood leaked from her the side of her head and eyes. Her sword was right in front of her, as if she dropped it.

She closes her eyes tightly as she tries to calm her head as a wave of nausea runs through her body...before she feels a hand on her shoulder, moving her to her back...

Instinctively Satsuki tries to throw herself away from whoever was touching her...only to stop as she sees it was Rocky holding her shoulder. "Satsuki...Thank god you're okay." He mutters as he gives a sigh of relief. His Symbiote covering everything save his head, as it was all armored with several Tendrils coming from his back...the door to the room that was once covered in red substance...looked to have been broken through with a tank.

Satsuki then began to look around the room, trying to piece together what just happened...before seeing writing on the wall next to the doorway...saying 'How's that for a decoy, stronza!' in blood...Carnage's own.

The thoughts ran through Satsuki's head. Of what Carnage done to her, insulting her father, forcing his thoughts into her, making a fool out of her in her own Academy, and being reduce to nothing more than a small play thing to get his father's attention. Satsuki could feel her pride shattered at this as she closes her hands to fist...digging her nails into her palms.

A cold wave of rage moved through her body, as she pushes herself up to her feet and out of Venom's arms...or at least is trying to...as each time she tried to move, the pain in her head returned...as well as the horrible images, causing her to nearly lose her footing and fall face first to the floor. "Satsuki, hang on!" He tries to call to her...but stops as Satsuki quickly moved away from him.

She ends up slamming her shoulder into the wall next to the broken doorway and as she sees Venom get up and walk to her she quickly said. "Veno-...Rocky don't!" She says as she kept her head down with her bangs covering her eyes, noticing that...she was already out of breath. "I'm fine...go look through the school...make sure that Carnage didn't hurt anyone on his way out." She orders him, with Rocky still looking at her with a worried expression.

"...I'm fine...GO!" She shouts, with Rocky giving a small nod...before leaving the room as quickly as he could to find Carnage.

Leaving Satsuki...to slip down along the fall and seat on the floor, while still resting on the wall. She then looks to see her sword was still on the floor...so she tries to stand up again to go and pick it up...only for her mind to cry out in pain again and make her fall.

She still pressed on, ignoring the images that flashed in her mind, as she picked up her sword in her hands...and struggles to stand on her feet. Taking a long breath, Satsuki then moves to walk out of the room...ignoring next few images...as they showed herself...getting ripped apart by Symbiotes.

Unknown to her or Venom, Carnage was still around Honnōji Academy, sniffing around the halls before stopping at what looked to be a outside a security room. One that looked to have been shine clean...and closed off from people.

However Carnage knew something was up from the smell, as he stepped in. He could still smell the faint scent of blood, and even a bit of tears...along with another scent...one he manage to get proof on thanks to Satsuki.

As Carnage's jagged eyes grow sharper, he could feels his black fangs slightly grow...as one word comes from his mouth. " _ **...sister.**_ " He then holds a hand to his face...as the Symbiote peels away from his head...showing Beatrice with...a look of panic on his face as he turns to leans on a computer terminal, holding a claw hand over his mouth as his amber eyes remind widen in shock. After taking a moment to reflect on it all...he mutters.

"A sister...but that's...impossible."

 **(Well everyone...this was the thing I wanted to do for a while. The 'mindbomb' scene I mean. Honestly I hope the the chapter was good for you all. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.)**


	17. Chapter 17

Several days have passed since Ryuko has last seen Beatrice and Carnage, and honestly...She was a little glad from this. After hearing what the others said about him, she honestly didn't know what to feel for the boy and his Symbiote. As of now she was enjoying her time without thinking of him. With Mako being a big help with that.

As they were getting ready to turn in for the night, changing into their pajamas. Ryuko and Mako were in the middle of talking about the last few days with their fight club...when suddenly a loud smack was heard in the window.

"What the hell was that?" Ryuko ask out loud, jumping a little from the sudden sound. "The newspaper boy?" Mako asks, giving a shrug. Ryuko gave Mako a deadpanned look at this. "...Hey maybe he's trying to get a head start for tomorrow." Mako said, making Ryuko roll her eyes.

"Yeah, sure he is." Ryuko mutters as she walks to the window and opens it, quickly becoming shocked as the thing that hit the window turned out to be...Beatrice...who was on the floor rubbing his nose and muttering curses himself.

"Ahh, that's gonna sting!" He says before he gets back to his feet, holding out his arms with a innocent smile on his face. "Hey babe! Guess whose back!"

However, the look on Ryuko's face was not one that he would expect...instead of a look of relief and happiest...and slight horniness he was hoping for...he instead got a look of worry and shock.

"B-Beatrice?!" She says, looking at him with widen eyes as she takes a step back. Noticing this, Beatrice moves his hands to his hips. "Uh...yeah...it's me. What's with that look?" He ask, seeing Ryuko take another step back from the window and began to look conflicted for a bit, before Mako poked her head from behind her and said. "Oh hey Beatrice! Gosh, you've been missing for a while."

Beatrice looked from Mako's smiling face, back to Ryuko's for a moment...before he begins to climb in through the window. "Right...I've been...kind of busy with some stuff actually." He ask, as Mako steps around the stilled shocked looking Ryuko to give the red head a hug. "It's good that you're okay, I was afraid for a bit that you were dead in a gutter." She says.

A sincere smile came to Beatrice's face as he returns the hug, giving Mako a little shake. "Ahhh, don't even joke like that! The gutter was scary and cold...I nearly died at one you know...luckily I head butted the reaper and got away while he was holding his nonexistent nose." He says with his smile growing at hearing Mako's laugh.

He then lets go of Mako and he leads her to the other room with an arm around her shoulder, opening the door he found her father and little brother sitting at the table playing a small game card game together, which they stopped as they saw the two.

"Ciao a Tutti, my loving Mankanshoku family...did you miss me?" From then on, almost instantly Beatrice started starting talking to both of the male Mankanshoku, all three laughing as he told joke after joke about some Italian stuff with an a bad accent, with Mako even bringing her mom in the room as she was half-way in cleaning the dishes.

While this happened Ryuko just leaned in the doorway. Watching Beatrice as Mako and her family told him of the pass few days, with thanks to Mako and Ryuko they actually manage to get a taste in being rich. That got a good laugh from Beatrice.

Seeing this...Ryuko couldn't help but think about what the Gamagōri told her, along with Inumuta and Nonon, but honestly seeing him laugh and make sarcastic quips at Mako's family...was starting to give Ryuko some doubts.

'Ryuko?' Her Kamui called out for her, as he was already hung up on a coat hanger near-by. A slight nervous look in his eye, as he could barely see Beatrice. 'Remember what the others told us of him. Please be careful.' Ryuko looks at her Kamui for a second...before looking back at Beatrice again. She then closed the door and began to take off her pajama top.

"Sorry Senketsu...can't be careful right now. I got questions and I'll be damned if they aren't gonna be answered now." She tells him as she begins to redress herself. Outside of the room Beatrice was still listening as Mako and her family finished telling her what had happened. "Damn...I almost am glad to say I miss that. No offence but trust me, I lived the so called 'high life' and let me just say...a life like that is not good with family." He tells them, as he laid his arms on the table...his smile waver for a moment.

"No offences to be given. Trust us, we know what happened with us there...but we're glad to be home together as a family." Mako's father said, as he pulled Mako's mother in a shoulder hug.

Another sincere smile came to Beatrice's face as he crossed his arms and replied. "Now that's what really matters in the end...hehehehehe."As he chuckled Mako's mother then looked at a near-by slightly creaked clock. "Oops, it's getting late. We better head to bed. Beatrice, if you like we can set a place for you?" She offered to which Beatrice stands up and says. "I'll be delighted to, but I might need to hold you on that offer."

Before he quickly turns around to Ryuko, as she walked up behind him. "Yeah Ryuko?" He asks, with a knowing look at seeing the girl become shocked from his sudden turn. "Let me guess...you got some questions and you'll be damned if they aren't gonna be answered now...oh, and also you can't be careful right now...sorry Senketsu."

As Beatrice says this with a grin, he sees Ryuko grow wider at every word. He then leaned forward till his face was nearly an inch away from Ryuko's and whispers. "Left foot."

Ryuko's eyes looked down...and see a red substance moving back under Beatrice's left foot. "Not to be creepy or anything...but I'm keeping an eye on you from now on...also...nice choose with pink and white strips today." He whispers with a grin...which soon left his face as Ryuko grabbed him by his collar and began to drag him off to the front door.

"We need to talk." She tells him, with Beatrice giving a nod as he looks back to the others. "Okay, bye then guys, I guess me and Ryuko need to talk now." He calls out to them giving a shrug as Ryuko pulls him out the front door.

"Okay then, see you later Beatrice!" Mako calls out to him giving a wave, before the door was slam shut for them. "Oh boy...was it me or did Ryuko look really mad?" Mako's mother said, after giving a sigh of relief. "Well maybe it was cause he was gone for a while, where did he say he was again?" Mako's dad asks, only for his wife and children to give a shrug.

The man gave his own shrug and replied to himself. "Well it can't be so bad, come on now, it's time to hit the hay." With his family agreeing with him, they all move to finish changing and get some sleep...not seeing an invisible figure slip out of the room they were in...As it began to follow Ryuko and Beatrice.

 **Meanwhile...**

A lot of things were running through Ryuko's head as she continued to drag Beatrice down the street. Her hand was still tightly wrapped around his collar, as he just tried to keep up with her as best he could without tripping on his footing.

They were a good distance from Mako's house now, and were in the middle of looked to be a mostly bare street save only the few people that were still going on with their business at this time of night. As they came to a stop Ryuko gave a loud sigh, thinking that now came the hard part of her 'plan'... actually talking to him.

Luckily Beatrice was the first to say something for her. "So...we going to a motel or are we gonna get down and dirty here in the stre-eep!" Beatrice cries out as Ryuko throws him to a metal trashcan in a alleyway, with him landing face first into a pile of garbage right next to it.

"Ugh...okay?" He says as he moves up to his knees and gives a shake of his head, to get rid of the garbage on his face. As he moves to look back to Ryuko, he was met with a foot in his face, knocking him back to the floor again. "...not sure if I should be a little upset from that or if we're doing foreplay." He mutters as he wipes his cheek where Ryuko hit him.

As he tries to look at Ryuko again, he quickly raised a hand up and blocked her foot. "...I'm getting a sense you're not happy with me." Beatrice says as he throws Ryuko's foot back a little, making her lose her balance and take a few steps away from him.

"Okay...so you mind tell me, WHY you're trying to kick my teeth in!?" Beatrice says, as he fully stood up...and saw Ryuko giving him a very harsh glare. "Geez...what's with that loo- whoa!" Ryuko then suddenly charges at him and tries to aim at punch to his face. Beatrice moved his head aside to dodge the hit, only to be tackled by her.

As Beatrice felt the air knocked out of him, Ryuko then pulls back and slams a fist to his face, followed by another and another, till Beatrice quickly dived forward and hit his forehead right to Ryuko's causing her to fall to the floor holding her head. "Ahhh, damn it!" Ryuko cries out as she felt her head throbbing, with Beatrice feeling much of the same as he was leaning on the wall gripping the side of his head.

"Okay, I get it! I'm sorry! Alright!" Beatrice screams as looks down at Ryuko, completely annoyed by her. He then takes his hand off his head and holds it to his stomach where Ryuko tackled him. "Ugh, I actually felt that...look I get it, you're mad."

As Ryuko moves to her hands and knees, she gives a shake of her head to try and get rid of the pain. "I mean, I went off without a word or even telling you where and what not...I get it, it was a massive fuck up on my part. Doesn't mean you can go and kick the shit out of me just cause of that!" Beatrice says as he takes a step to her...only for Ryuko to kick out his feet from under him, and roll out of the way as he hit the floor.

Giving a small groan, Beatrice moves to roll over only for Ryuko to get onto of him and punch him again. "AH, stop that!" Beatrice cries out as he grabs at Ryuko's wrists. "Calm down!" He shouts, holding Ryuko's hands back as they both stared at each other, Ryuko already out of breath and looking ready to tear his hands off.

"...how long?" She asked him, making Beatrice confuse. "How long what? I've been a natural red head...well you see it all started when I was born-" Beatrice tries to say before Ryuko slips out of his grip and grabs the front of his collar, pulling him close to her face as she replies in a cold tone. "No...I want to know...how long you've been a murdering piece of shit!"

And as soon as the words left her mouth, all look of mischief and humor left Beatrice's face. "What?" He ask softly, as his hands fall to his side. "...Don't 'what' me! I know about it all Beatrice...all the murders...all the people...just...everything..." Ryuko continues dropping him and letting his head hit the floor.

Though he didn't even seem to pay any mind to the impact as he just stared up in the night sky with a blank look in his eyes. Ryuko was being much of the same as she just stayed on top of him, staring straight at him, as if hopping her answers would just appear in front of her.

After a long silent moment, Beatrice finally opened his mouth. "...heh...knew it wouldn't last." He says, as a more relax look returns to his face. "Funny...the old man told me that you were smart...wouldn't take you long to find out...god, I hate it when he's right. Hehehehehe..." Beatrice chuckles as he leans his head further back.

Ryuko hands tighten around his collar, as her eyes seem to shake a little from a mix of disgust and anger. "...But maybe I'm giving you too much credit. So...who ratted me out...let me guess...the Elite four pains in my ass. Hehehe...must have been...cause I seriously doubt that you take my old man's word, or Satsuki's..."

Ryuko's eyes widen at his words for a second, before she quickly gets more annoyed and replied. "What does it matter who told me!?Whoever did told me everything I needed to know...about you...and what happened...with Carnage being dead." As Ryuko finishes her sentence, her eyes widen again as suddenly all of Beatrice's clothing turns red and black-ish in a blink of an eye, it even moved to cover his hands and head.

"Really now...well...then-" Beatrice says from the mass as suddenly the bit of it Ryuko was holding on to slips out of her grip. Before she could fully react the red and blackish mass then quickly moved right underneath her to behind her back.

As she turns her head to look behind...her nose was met with a little poke from Beatrice as he was crouching behind her, with his Symbiote cover from his neck down. "Boop."He says in a playfully manner, before he then moves to stand up taking a moment to admire his own hand as he closed it into a fist right in front of his face. "Well...whoever told you...were kind of right...and yet not. See the thing with me and Carnage is that we bonded to the point where she makes up around...a good ninety-nine, point nine percent of my blood."

He then looks back to Ryuko and gives a dismissive wave with the hand he was admiring earlier. "As you can tell, getting rid of a person's blood...pretty hard. You're gonna need a whole new level of sound for a plan on getting rid of me like that...and as for fire...well...enough of it, and that would be a problem." He says pleasing a hand on his chin and looking off to the side in thought. Though he's voice seemed to be back to his cheerfully self...it seemed much more somber then Ryuko had ever heard it before.

Not like that would distract her though as she moves back to her feet and gives a glare at Beatrice. Her hands were shaking slightly as she tried to think of what to do next.

Seeing that he was still looking off to the side in thought of something, Ryuko then tries to reach for her glove. 'Ryuko, what are you doing?!' Her Kamui says as she moves her hand on the pin. "I'm gonna do what I should have done as soon as he showed his face!" She says back...only for her to find the pin...stuck...not moving at all.

'Ryuko, look!' Senketsu's tells her, and as Ryuko looks down at her hand...where she finds that the mechanism that she used to get blood on her Kamui...was covered by a red goo substance on it, making it impossible to pull it out.

"You really think I'm that stupid." Beatrice tells her, not even bothering to look in her direction. He then moves his hand down and crosses his arms, while giving a small sigh. Though his eyes were still not looking at her, he could see her taking out her Scissor and folded it open."Look, I don't want to fight you, okay. I know...it looks a bit bad but-" Beatrice tries to say but stops as Ryuko brings her scissor blade down to cut him in two...only for Beatrice to catch it.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, can you at least let me finish a sentence in edgewise!" Beatrice said, losing his calm demeanor as he pushes the blade back, making Ryuko nearly drop to her back. Though it looked like he was only gently pushing the blade, for Ryuko it was like trying to hold an entire train back from crushing her.

Not that, that would stop her from running her mouth off to him. "Why should I!? Why shouldn't I just cut your fucking head off like you did any other person!" She shouts as she pulls her blade from his hand, and tries to go for a stab at his gut, only for him to push the Scissor blade aside like a fly.

"Ryuko please. Let me just...try and say something-" Beatrice tried to speak, before Ryuko interrupted him. "Like what?! Are you seriously gonna try and bullshit me about this?! Say that there was some plan or reason behind it all!?" Ryuko shouts back as she gripped tightly on her blade.

With Beatrice's responds being. "NO, God no!" He shouts looking down right disgusted with last sentence, as he gives a shake of his head with a look of revulsion on his face. "I never plan any of my murders...EVER. Having a pattern and only killing for a plan or deep meaning, that's for fucking amateurs! Comparing me to any of those asshats is like comparing Michelangelo to a blind guy with a paint roller." Beatrice shouts as he stabs a finger at her direction.

"And there you go...giving me that judgmental stare..." He says with Ryuko looking at him like any normal person would after hearing him talk like that, a face that seem to both give the look of disgust mix with shock.

Giving a brief sigh, Ryuko then quickly shouts back. "A stare is the least of your problems. You pretty much just told me, that you don't HAVE a reason! A plan! Nothing!" Beatrice gives a loud groan as he turns his back to Ryuko and takes a few steps away from her.

"What the fuck do you want me to say!?" He says as he turns around with his arms spread out to the side. "What reason can I make up, that you would take!? I do it because I don't need a reason! But if I did have a reason, would change anything?! If I told you, I did it because I can, because I think it's pretty, because I was force too, would that change ANYTHING?! NO!"

He then takes a few steps forward, jabbing a finger into Ryuko's chest as he does. "So why lie about it!? I don't have a reason why I'm like this! And I am NOT sorry about what kind of person I am and I will NEVER be sorry, damn it!" He shouts, throwing the hand he was jabbing her with out to the side as he leans his face near hers, close enough for her to see his amber eyes actually shaking from pure anger alone.

But Ryuko didn't even move a muscle, as she stood her ground and glared right back at him. "...So...that's it...that's your reason...that you don't have one?" Ryuko ask, as she takes a moment to bite her lip and squeeze her eyes tightly. As she opens them again she looks down and gives a dry chuckle. "Hehehe...how long did it take for you to come up with that? To come up with a bullshit string of logic!" She shouts, before suddenly heading butting Beatrice's right in his nose.

Making the Symbiote host cry out in pain as he took a step back, clutching on it as he glared right back at her. "Well...how long? A month? A week? TWO FUCKING SECONDS AFTER YOU GUTTED AN ENTIRE FAMILY?! Come on throw me a bone here, I want to know!" Ryuko shouts as she takes a step forward, with her very anger seeping at this point. "Or maybe you can't answer...can you!? All you can do and come up with some bullshit answer...and even while you're throwing that to me...you got to balls to say that you're not even SORRY about any of it."

Ryuko continued to press on, as she gave a shove to Beatrice. "The fuck are you, a five year old!? Can you just not THINK of something, are you really that fucking dense..." Ryuko takes a moment in silence as she briefly looks down at her scissor blade and takes a short breath. "I bet you wouldn't even feel sorry if you killed me...just like you killed your past bitch Shrie-"

Before Ryuko could even finished the name, suddenly a loud smack was heard...and Ryuko found her head nearly hit right off her shoulders from the force of the hit alone, making her to take a few steps back to regain her footing. Feeling a shape pain in her cheek, Ryuko raises her hands up to it...and finds three long marks going across it.

As she looks back to Beatrice...she didn't see him there anymore...only a yellow, jagged eye Carnage staring right at Ryuko. " _ **Don't...you...DARE!**_ " Carnage spoke, Beatrice's voice being gone and instead just being the Symbiote's.

Before Ryuko could fully react Carnage rushes forward and grabs her by the throat with both claws, holding Ryuko up as she shouted. " _ **Don't you fucking dare say things like that to him! You have no idea what happened, what we've been through! It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault!**_ " Carnage screams as she began to throttle Ryuko.

Ryuko dropped her scissor blade and tried to grab at Carnage's arms to let her go, her Kamui was shouting for her to fight back and that's what Ryuko did, by trying to kick out of Carnage's grip, hoping to pry the Symbiote's hands from her throat by pulling them from her...but she had no such luck.

Carnage just kept her grip on Ryuko's neck, squeezing even tighter by the second. " _ **It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault-**_ " Carnage kept going on and on...starting to become less angry and more sad with each time she said that phrase. Not that Ryuko would notice, as she began to feel light headed, starting to see dark corners around her vision...till suddenly she fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"ack! Oh my god-" Ryuko coughs out as she wheezes in air through her slightly crushed wind piles...before taking a peak up at Carnage...seeing the Symbiote take a step back as she held her hands over her mouth. " _ **Oh...no...I...I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean...**_ " Ryuko could then see...tears leaving the Carnage's jagged eyes...before the Symbiote suddenly peels herself away from sight, leaving Beatrice wearing his usual outfit.

He looked...quite more exhausted then before as he just let himself fell to floor on his back. "...I'm sorry..." Beatrice says as he gave a somber tone, raising a hand up to rub his closed eyes. "Carnage...gets really upset when someone brings up...Shriek." He tells her as he pushes himself into a seating position. "Ugh...I...actually had to fight for control there...hadn't done that in a long while."

He sees Ryuko just staring back at him, taking deep breaths as she held a hand over her throat. Before she could say anything Beatrice continued to speak. "...Her name was...her REAL name was Frances Barrison. I met her...during this one time, where Carnage and I snuck into a mental asylum to...hehehe...well kill people. There we met this woman. She was a drug dealer, and took a bullet to her head by a cop. Whatever it did it changed her mentally enough to put her in a insane asylum. And well..."

Beatrice moves to seat with his legs crossed Indian style, while resting his arms on his knees. "Let's just say we managed to hit it off pretty well, her cheering me on as I crushed some of her fellow inmate's heads. Guess you can say she was my...'girlfriend' for the time...though...then again that's REALLY pushing it." Beatrice says as he reaches behind his head and scratches at it. "Hell...for the seven months we were together...we never even kissed, hahahahaha...we were always so focus on the next place to go, the next people to kill...we never really thought about...normal stuff as a couple, hahahahahaha."

As the teen gave a laugh, Ryuko just moves to a seating position. Not saying anything as she just let Beatrice drone on. She watched as he began to describe tale after tale of some of the...horrible things he's done.

For about an hour he told her small stories about them going around and murdering people. Small details like him tearing apart cops and cooking them like pigs, while Shriek made some pancakes. That times he and her would take turns on torturing a man or woman.

All the while he told her small bits of stories like this...he kept a tone like they were just going on road trips...instead of murdering hundreds of people like nothing. But...as he kept on, Ryuko could see...a depressed look in his eyes.

"We...really did have some good times...that was till one day...we went into a hospital to have some fun, even was playing a little dress up with her as a nurse and me a patient...but it turned out that the police station was REALLY close by and they managed to surround the building. I was with Shriek in a room...and...Well they started to squirm in and...tear gas went flying and...I just tried to cut down as many of them as I could... I just...I just kept swinging...till...suddenly when the gas cleared up...I found out I killed...one too many people." Beatrice then moves his head down a gives a long sigh.

He was quiet again for a moment, keeping his head down as he stared on the floor. For a moment Ryuko goes to reach out for him to try and get his attention, but stops as she sees his shoulders visible shake. "...Carnage really blamed herself for a while there, and still kinda does. Took us a few months to even...smile the same way again. I'll be honest, I never really loved her or something like that...but...she was still the closest thing I had to a friend." Beatrice says as he holds a hand up to his eyes, starts rubbing at them again.

"...you know I was thinking of killing you once." He said as he runs his hand through his hair. "...Carnage talked me out of it though...cause you were different then shriek...I know this doesn't sound like much...but you actually been helping me...I've killed ALOT less people around here then I've ever had in one place." Beatrice says before giving a chuckle.

"Hehehehe, and trust me that's saying a lot." He then stands up and looks down to Ryuko. "Ryuko...I am sorry. Honest to god, I am so sorry you had to find out about me like that...like this, about...what the hell kind of a person I am." Beatrice says as he holds a hand out to her to help her up.

Ryuko doesn't take his hand as instead she just picks up her scissor blade and folds it back to fit in her pocket. "You can change you know...you can start by not killing people anymore." Ryuko tells him as she stands up to her feet, never taking her eyes off him.

Beatrice just gives a small scuff as he pulls his hand back. "I've been like this since I was very little Ryuko. Hell, when I was three I killed my family's dog by ripping its stomach open with a screwdriver. Killing animals at a young age...that serial killer one-o-one." He says while giving a small smile at the end...before looking to Ryuko's cheek, still seeing the small cut that Carnage left with her claws.

Before he could ask if she was fine, Ryuko crossed her arms and said. "...I still have other questions." Leaving Beatrice to pause for a moment. He honestly wasn't in the mood to talk anymore...but he...he was thankful right now that Ryuko was trying to attack him again.

So he complied. "...ask away."

"How is Carnage alive?" Ryuko ask, watching as his outfit gave a small shift in responds to the question.

Beatrice replied by raising a hand up and saying. "Like I said, Carnage changed my blood itself. So...when those assholes nailed me with their loud sounds...it only partly killed her on the outside...inside was still safe." As he spoke a few red tendrils moved from Beatrice's sleeve to cover his hand.

Giving his red and black Symbiote hand a few small flexes, Beatrice then muttered. "Though...it did take a like a whole day and a half for her to heal herself to break us out." At this Ryuko's eyes widen.

"What? Weren't you gonna stay a few days, it said so on that letter you gave..." Ryuko ask as she sees Beatrice give her a confused stare. "The one that you made a one-star student sent." She added, still seeing the blank stare. "You used his blood and a tooth as ink and a pen!"

Beatrice gives her a silent stare for a moment, before he quietly replies. "...Ryuko...I never sent you a letter. I couldn't even if I wanted to. The only person to give me my food or hell, even be near me was Venom...and least just say he wasn't the kind of company where I could even TRY anything like...that..."

Beatrice's words dead down as they left his lips, before his eyes then begin to look around them for a moment as a worried look appears on his face. As he does Ryuko takes a step back with a baffled look on her face. "But...then where were you the last few days?" She asks, as Beatrice looks off.

"Um...I've...been around honestly. I was hanging out in Honnōji Academy and sneaking around for-" "WHAT?!" Ryuko interrupts him as she grabs at his collar again and shouts. "You mean to tell me you saw what Mako and I had to go through and you didn't even TRY to help!?"

As she began to shake Beatrice, he gives out a 'it didn't seem that bad' shout before she just lets go of him. "God the more you talk, the more I can't believe what you're saying!" She says as she crosses her arms, with Beatrice giving a shake of his head as he sighs out. "Okay-okay...I'm sorry for that too."

He then looks around them again and leans in closer to Ryuko. "But...seriously...I do have a good reason." He tells her as he gave her a serious look. "There are still things I didn't tell you about the Symbiotes, one of those things were the...well the mind ability that we have."

Seeing the brief confuse look on Ryuko's face, Beatrice holds his hands up and says. "Look just follow me on this, okay!" He tells her as he looks around again; actually look to be slightly nervous. "You already know we can sense one another and the genetic memory stuff we got...one thing I didn't tell you...to put it as easy as possible to understand...we're kinda psychic."

Ryuko drops her arms as she continues to hold her confused face. "Wait, what-" She tries to say with Beatrice interrupting her. "Kinda, I said KINDA, I can't really read your mind and shit but...let's say...your brain is a computer, I can plug in my brain with yours...and we both get across to each others...um...'data'. It's like that...I don't really use it often cause honestly, the connect is pretty fucking garbage and it's easier to put IN 'data' then to take it out...but...yeah I can do that...and it's how I managed to get out, using Satsuki's head."

Beatrice then placed a finger to the side of his head. "She came in asking for someone, and said some things that got me curious. So knowing she wouldn't answer, I went digging in her head..." He then throws his hand down and takes a long whistle. "That girl...got some demons by the way." He says looking to Ryuko and shaking his head slightly.

"Anyway, after that...I found...something...really fucking confusing. It's about...my Family...my Symbiote one. I have...a sister." As soon as the words left his mouth a visible shudder came over Ryuko as she heard this, remembering the Symbiote that...'assaulted' her. "Don't bother...I already met that 'sister' of yours..." Ryuko tells him, moving a hand up to her mouth in disgust as the memory of that things tongue entered her mind.

As she does, she doesn't notice the horrify look come to Beatrice's face, till suddenly he grip his hands on both her shoulders. "What!? Y-you've MET her?! Ohhh shit..." He mutters as he lets go of Ryuko and takes a step back. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" He mutters as he turns his back to Ryuko and holds his hands to behind his head.

A sense of worry enters Ryuko as she sees this. She reaches a hand out to Beatrice to say something. "Hey, Beatrice...calm down...I mean, I kinda went through the same thing with...that purple Symbiote so-" Before she could finish Beatrice quickly turns to her and gives a low whimpering sound.

"Ohhh No...no...Ryuko, you don't understand...it's impossible for me...for Carnage to have a sister..." He says as he raises his hands up and pats his chest. "I'll be honest...there is still a lot of things about Symbiotes that I don't know about...but I like to say I know enough."

"Enough for what?" Ryuko ask, as she watches Beatrice continue to look around. Seeing him start to act paranoid. "Well, enough to say that a Symbiote can only give birth to a spawn ONCE A GENERATION. In case that's a little too 'sciency' for you...we can only really have a child, ONCE. That's i-" For a moment Beatrice stops as his eyes look up at something behind Ryuko, his eyes being fully widen as a look of dread was there.

Ryuko quickly looks behind in worry...only to find nothing there. "Beatrice what are you looking at?" Ryuko ask as she turns back to him. Beatrice continued to stare up at whatever he saw earlier for a moment, before his eyes quickly move to Ryuko.

"I...I thought saw something for a second is all." Beatrice told her as he seemed to snap out of whatever got him spooked for a moment. "Look...it's late. I'll...just be on the lookout for the Symbiote alright...You just go back to Mako's...I'll met together tomorrow...I promise." Beatrice then suddenly leans in and gives a kiss to Ryuko's forehead.

The sudden kiss shocks Ryuko but before she could fully react, Beatrice turns her around and shoves her off. "Just get to Mako's...like now!" Ryuko quickly looks back to tell him something like 'screw off' or that she didn't want him kissing her...but she stops as she saw a look a look on Beatrice face she...never really saw before.

It was only for a second...but for that one second...she saw a look of fear. His eyes were fully widened and even his hands were shaking. Without much of a thought, Ryuko gave a nod and began to rush off back to Mako's house.

As she runs off out of the alleyway and from Beatrice's sight, the red head gives a long fearful sigh. "You saw that too right Carnage?" He asks out loud to his Symbiote with his outfit shifting a little in responds.

Giving a gulp, Beatrice closes his hands to fist. "What are the chances that she isn't as strong as me?" His amber eyes scan around him for any sign of what he saw before. Before giving an annoyed groan. "Of course they're that low...I can't believe I'm saying this...but...Carnage...go follow her." Beatrice tells him Symbiote, leaning his head back as if he was being shouted at.

"I know, I know...but...listen if Ryuko is around while we fight her...something tells me it's gonna end badly...and if she's after her with you nearby you can bond with her and at least get her somewhere safe, and even if that's an if...I'm not taking the chance." He says looking down at hid clothing, as it shifts around some more for a moment.

Rolling his eyes, Beatrice gives a scuff. "Heh, come on, you know I'm good at keeping myself alive. Just...leave me with a few tools is all." He says with a small smile at the end. After a small moment, his clothing seems to melt of, leaving Beatrice just wearing the same one-star uniform that he wore back when he was captured.

Beatrice falls down to one knee and lets out a low groan. "Ugh...that really...didn't feel good." He mutters, before looking to the red pool of Symbiote on the floor. "Don't give me that look, just keep following Ryuko alright...Keep her safe, no matter what she tries to do to put herself in danger." He says, with the Symbiote forming a tendril and waves it in a manner like a salute, before it moves out of the alleyway to follow Ryuko...leaving Beatrice to take a deep sigh as he mutters.

"Not even one fucking second and I already know that was the dumbest thing I've ever done." Beatrice then turns and begins to walk off, knowing that someone was watching him from the near-by buildings.

For a few minutes he just continued to walk in silence...till he found just the place he was looking for. The old Pizza shop where he got his 'job'. Through, unlike before he found it empty, with a closed sign on the front door. As he peeked through the window he found it odd as it looked like the place was the exact same the last time he was here...and exactly the same, as the chairs haven't been moved or anything.

"What the hell? Hey Luigi?!" Beatrice shouts as he bangs on the door, hoping that someone was inside. "I need to go inside for a moment...you there?!" He as he shouts he looks around himself, seeing if everyone is near-by.

Seeing no one around, Beatrice looks to the shop with a small grin. "Well...I already knocked, and no one answered." He then closes one of his hands to a fist and prepares to punch through the glass. "I guess a little breaking and entering isn't below me."

He then pulls his hand back and throws it to the glass door...only for his hand to bounce right off it. "Yah-ouch!" He shouts as he recoils his hand back, giving it a few shakes as he grabs his wrist. "What's with everyone and they're fucking hard windows!" He groans as he takes a few steps back and holds his covered hand.

"Ohi, the hell you doing?!" A voice spoke from behind him, to which he turns around. "Luigi?" Beatrice asks raising an eyebrow, seeing the overweight man...though he looked different then he remembered. "Did you get fatter...and shorter since last time I seen you?"

The overweight man gives Beatrice a glare. "The fuck are you a talking about?" He says in a thick Italian accent. "I'm Luigi's brother, Mario. Now why you talking about my brother outside his old shop?!" Beatrice raises an eyebrow at the man.

"Old shop, I was just here a few days ago. Anyway, I'm looking for Luigi I'm hoping to use his shop for something real quic-" "Luigi's been death for months." The man interrupts Beatrice, making the teen stop mid-open mouth, before letting out a loud. "...HUH!?"

The man gives a nod. "Si, he died from getting scared by a paper ghost." He says, with Beatrice throwing his hands to the sides of his head, as if struggling to understand what he just heard. "...WHAT?! Okay, if you start telling me that he died in that exact place, I'm gonna start running, I really don't need ghost shit in my life right now!" Beatrice shouts taking a few steps away from the shop.

"Why you care? I sold that shop weeks ago." The man tells Beatrice, looking to get annoyed by the teen. "You did...to who?" Beatrice asks, as he watches the man scratches at his mustang a little. "Some girl with big blonde hair, and a sissy looking dres-" Before the man could finish, suddenly a Yellow tendril shoots from his chest.

Surprising Beatrice as blood splattered on him. "Ah... holy shit, it got in my mouth, ugh." He groans as he quickly tries to wipe the blood from his face. Till suddenly a voice spoke. "Sissy?! I'll show you sissy!" A female voice spoke, before another tendril shoots from the man's chest.

"Ah, mamma mia!" The man shouts, before suddenly being ripped in two...revealing a yellow and red Symbiote was behind him. "Relax, I think it looks good." She says to herself as she drops the two halves of the man's copse to the floor, before looking to Beatrice. "Well thank you. Now then...Hello sister's host." The Symbiote spoke in a chip tone, as her tendrils move along back within her hair.

Beatrice takes a step back in shock, as he subconscious flex his fingers a little, keeping them near his pockets. "So...you're my little sister huh?" He says giving a small shrug as he scanned the Symbiote's body, making sure to watch for any movements...too bad for him...he didn't really have Carnage to help his senses, as suddenly he found a tendril slammed into his side, sending him right through a window of the shop and crashing on top of a table and chairs inside.

"No, I am Carnage's sister, not yours." She says, before she begins to calmly walk into through the broken window, ignoring the broken glass of course, as she see looks down onto Beatrice.

He was lying on broken table with his hand on the side she hit. Giving a groan through closed teeth. She then crouches down to him as he was trying to ignore the pain. "Wow...all I did was give you a love tap...and you already have a busted rib." She says, before shaking her head giving a 'tsk-tsk-tsk' as she does. "You really aren't that strong without my sister are you? You think with all that talk you gave back then, you might be a little tough."

Beatrice moves his head up to face her, and before he could speak the Symbiote holds a finger up. "Back then, you think? Oh, my apology...let me give a domination." She then coughed a little and said. "(Now look at you, stupid laughing boy, you broke one of my tables, that's a coming out of your pay check.) " She said with the completely different voice of Luigi, complete with speaking in Italian.

She then burst into laughing with her original voice. "Hahahahahahahahahaha, honestly I always love playing pretend like that." She says as she holds her hands to her sides. "Hahaha...I mean I only bought this place just so I could meet you. You know...pizza...Italians...I guess I got lucky. You so did! I know! Hahahahahaha."

As she continued to laugh to herself, Beatrice tries to push himself up. However the pain shot right through his side, causing him to fall right to his back. "Anyway, I really only did to...I guess you can say 'size you up' and well..." The Symbiote says, before suddenly one of her tendrils shoot out and hit the same spot, as before, giving out a loud creak noise as it does. "I'm not impressed."

"AHHH!" Beatrice cries out in pain as the Symbiote just tilts her head. "Well this is a little boring. Tell me about it, I was actually hoping for something to go on. But it seems that this little punk isn't even anything to scuf-" Before the Symbiote could finish suddenly she found a knife stab directly into her forehead, with Beatrice glaring at her as he let the hand he threw with fall back to his side.

"You...talk too much." Beatrice groans out as he felt the broken rib move, making him shutter a little from the pain. But he didn't have much time to think as suddenly the front of his shirt was grabbed. "Ah shit." He mutters, before he's thrown through the old restaurant, right into a pile of stack chairs.

The Symbiote then grabs onto the knife in her head by the tips of her forefinger and thumb and effortlessly pulls it out...only then to stagger a little. "Are you okay Nui?" She asks herself, before shaking her head and saying. "Oh yeah, just a little drain bamage hehehe. It'll heal up...though..." She then walks up to Beatrice as he was trying to get up on his hands and knees.

"I really can't say the same for him." The Symbiote says as she looks down at Beatrice with a blank stare, before tossing aside the knife. "So, do you want to try something like that again?" She questions, before she walks to in front of him. "Come on, if I wanted to kill you, I think it be rather easy for me now, wouldn't you think?" She asks as one of her tendrils from her hair move under Beatrice's chin, forcing him to look up at her.

"So, you might be wondering why I won't just do it already, right?" She asks, hearing Beatrice give back a low growl in responds. "Well...I guess you can say a part of me was hoping for a team up." Her Symbiote face then peels. To show a teenage girl with very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face.

She then kneels to Beatrice and says. "Let's start over, okay? My name is Nui Harime, and I want a team up with Carnage...and I suppose you can tag along as well." She says as she gives a shrug. To which Beatrice gives small scuff. "You threw me through a window, break one of my ribs, threw me again into a pile of chairs ...and you expect me to just TEAM UP with you?" He says giving a grin.

Nui then pulls the tendril from Beatrice and looks off to the side for a moment. "Well I guess I really messed up that introduction. But come on, Beatrice. We would make a great team...we have something REALLY in command...well...aside from the same taste in girls...and I do mean taste, hehehehehe." She giggled, with Beatrice giving her a leer.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He says as he moves to up a knee and tries to stand up, using the stack chairs as support. Nui just gives him a small giggle as she rolled her one eye. "Oh nothing...just talking about how Ryuko taste...when she is sleeping...after getting exhausted from a long d-" She stops as she quickly grabs Beatrice wrist, stopping him from stabbing her with a blade coming out of his sleeve.

Nui just gives a sigh...and easily breaks Beatrice wrist like a twig, making him fall to his knees. "Errrr!" Beatrice screams within closed teeth. As he was in pain, Nui just rolled her eye, still holding onto his broken wrist. "Okay, okay...you don't like to share. Be immature like that." She says twisting the hand to a complete one-eighty, this time getting an actually scream from Beatrice.

"Ahhh, cagna pazza!" Beatrice curses in Itailain, before taking a few small breaths. "Now what kind of tone is that? Here I am, offering you the hand of friendship...and you call me a 'crazy bitch' in response. I guess I'll just take that hand aback...along with yours..." Suddenly Beatrice falls back to the floor...as he looked at the bloodly stub of what was once his left hand.

As Beatrice screams echo through out the small pizza place, Nui holds the hand up to her side of the face along her ear...as if it was her hand she was using to listen to Beatrice better. "Ahhh geez, just what is with me and chopping limbs off. It's really starting to be a nasty habit. Hehehehehe." She giggled again as she watches Beatrice hold his stub, trying to stop the blood from leaking out.

She then casually tosses the hand to Beatrice's knees and spoke. "So come on now, Beato; you don't mind I call you that, do you? I mean...could you imagine Rocky's face, with both of us making his life a living hell...ahhhh~" Nui sighs out in a heavenly way, as Beatrice was quick to rip off the sleeve of his left arm and tying to tied it around his arm to stop the bleeding.

"You know...it was still a little over a year ago I met him...and for a while...ohh I just wanted to hear him scream...but now...I want more then that...I was his handler you know...I feed him, bathed him, drugged him, made loooove to him...though he would barely speak...I want to hear him scream JUST like you...like when I had him on the floor right after cutting his legs off for trying to escape. Ahhhhhh!" Nui says as she raises her hands up, one to curl along her breast and the other moving down between her legs.

"Just thinking about it all...is making me rather...excited." She sighs out as she starts to slightly roll her hand along her breast, and massage the area between her legs. Having a...lustful look in her eye as she did. "Surely you know what I'm talking about, right?" She ask Beatrice as she looks to him...

Finding him giving a completely disgusted face as he quietly replies. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Nui gives a small 'hmph' sound as she leans in close to Beatrice, running a finger along his chest. "Well like you of all people have any right to judge." She then moves a hand down to his waist. "You know...you're not that bad looking, up close."

"Please stop talking!" Beatrice says completely freaked out as he as he tries to back away, from the Symbiote covered girl. "Hehehehe, oh all right then...I guess I'll just think of OTHER ideas for fun!" Nui says as she gives a happy smile, even as she held her Symbiote covered claws out.

It was moments like this, where he a lowly human...was about to be killed by a Symbiote wearing insane person...that made Beatrice really hate irony. With Nui taking a single step forward, Beatrice's brain went into overload...as his eyes began looking around him for anything, anything at all to help...And that's when his eyes saw something...that just made it all click for him.

"...hehehehehe...hehehehehehe." Beatrice chuckles, making Nui pause for a second as she notices this. "He's laughing...why is he laughing? I don't know." Nui tells herself as Beatrice laughter begins to grow.

Growing as loud as he could, Beatrice holds his good hand to his side. "Hahahaha... because of your face, in a few seconds." Beatrice says, before quickly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife. "Another knife?" Nui says, regaining her smile. "Oh what are you gonna do, stab me and hope for the bes-" Before she could finish the knife was thrown...just barely hitting her good eye...but still completely missing her and hitting something behind her...and the lights turning on around them.

Nui turns around...and she sees that Beatrice had...hit the light switch near the doorway. "Are you serious, I'm about to murder you in cold blood and you decide to just turn on the lights?" She asks, holding her hands out to the side, completely baffled. "Hahahahaha, not THE funny face I was talking about...but still funny." Beatrice says as he points up with his hand...making Nui look up...with one single second of time for her to see a live cut wired that was supposed to be connected to one of the lights...fall right on her Symbiote covered shoulder.

"It's not loud or fire...but it's an 'okay' third weakness for us." Beatrice says, before suddenly electricity shoot out of Nui and her Symbiote making her scream in agony as Beatrice gave a chuckle. Quickly picking up his hand, Beatrice then moves to his feet and staggers to the kitchen.

"Ahhhhhh!" Nui screamed as she felt volt after volt running through her and her Symbiote. Before she throws the cable off her and quickly moves out of its reach. She looks to the ceiling to see how the cable came loose...and saw where it was supposed to be plugged into a ceiling to feed the place with power...was cut right through with a knife. "When did he..." Nui tries to say...but stops...as she remembers when she took her eyes off Beatrice. "When I turned my back to him to look at the light switch..." She then furiously turns to the direction of the kitchen, her Symbiote face forming around her head, as her tendril hair becomes wild.

"That red headed, pasta eating, pus smoking, no good piece of dog shit!" She shouts as her jagged white eyes grew sharper and her red fangs grew larger. She quickly dashes to the kitchen, right in time for her to see Beatrice holding up a wooden spoon to a large oven.

Before she could reach him Beatrice slammed the spoon to the side of the oven, letting out a loud banging sound. As it rang through the small kitchen Nui gives a scream from her Symbiote, quickly throwing her hands to either side of her head.

Beatrice gives out a smirk, and begins to rapidly bang the oven. Each hit causing a loud bang, and making Nui scream from the pain. Her Symbiote was even starting to noticeable ripple with each strike. "Oh man you fuck, cha-cha-cha, you cut my hand off, cha-cha-cha, losing a lot of blood, cha-cha-cha, I'm gonna kill you, cha-cha-cha!" Beatrice sang as he kept trying to bang the oven...even though he was noticeable starting to pale as blood continued to leak from his covered stub.

For a moment, Beatrice lost his footing as he slipped on his own blood causing him fall along the oven, while trying to grip on it with his good hand. "Oh shit!" He says, dropping the wooden spoon. As he looks back up he found Nui was standing right in front of him, completely pissed off.

"Now I know what you're thinking..." Beatrice began, before one of Nui's tendrils just slams him in the gut, sending him flying right to a wall next to a doorway. As Beatrice slid to the floor he coughs out. "...I'm...so ready to kill this guy...But first...what's that smell?" He says, as blood was dripping from his lip and he was having trouble breathing.

At his words Nui stops for a moment and sniffs the air around her. With her Jagged eyes widening as she recognize the smell...and looks to see one of the propane tanks near the oven...And as she looks back to Beatrice...she sees that he had already a lit match in his hands. "I think...this is the part where I say something cool?" Beatrice says as he throws the match out at Nui.

Nui quickly throws her hands to it, to try and catch it and snuff it out...only for her to cry out in pain and drop it...as soon as her Symbiote covered hands tried to touched the flame.

"You littl-" Nui screams as she looks to Beatrice...finding him running out of the door...which conveniently said 'exit' on top of it. Nui tries to quickly leave the same door, nearly reaching it...only for the gas to reach the match on the floor.

A loud explosion shock the building, as flames burst through the closed restaurant. The few people that we still out in the night and were near quickly moved to the floor as they felt the heat and glass fly through the air. Right next to the burning building was the alleyway were a yellow and red Symbiote was dashing out, screaming in pain as she violently tried to swipe away the small flames along her body, making her crash into the walls and floor, before she finally leap through the air through another building out of sight...

...never noticing the grinning face of a red headed teen as he slowly opened the lid of a near-by dumpster. "Ha...in your face...everyone that says...smoking...would kill ya." Beatrice softly says, as he threw the lid all the way open...only for it to hit his head again. "Ack...damn it..." He mutter, before he tries to climb out of the dumpster...or rather fall out, landing right on his back.

"Ugh...yep...definitely punctured a lung back there." Beatrice says, giving a cough as blood spilled along his lip. As he places his hand on his side, he cringed as he felt...bits move that he knew shouldn't."Ohh...I think I...punctured more than my lung." As he lets his hand fall, he tries to take a deep breath...only to cough up more blood.

Beatrice looks off to the side, notably starting to get even paler as he sees his own blood on the floor. "Oh shit...most of my organs are bleeding out...my good hand is cut off...and I can't even think of a clever joke right now...anything else you want to hit me with god?!" Beatrice says, trying to shout, as he looks up to the sky.

That was...when he saw someone standing over him. "Oh...me and my big mouth." Beatrice says...as his vision starts to fade...with the last thing he sees...being a familiar metal arm reaching out for him.

 _ **The next morning...**_

 **Today is gonna be another long day**.

Venom thought as he stood alongside the Elite four. His Symbiote shape in his usual armor, as he held a rifle in his hands. It's been several days since Carnage escape...and for Rocky those had been several bad days. He takes a moment to flex his fingers along the rifles handle, while his eyes scan around him.

He along with the others are all standing together on a stage like podium that was built outside Honnōji Academy, above the very entrance of the school. He can see below that already a good number of students were already here for the announcement. Not that Venom would blame them, they were trying to put on a good show, with these 'Natural Elections' he's been hearing about.

 **Ugh...why do I get the feeling this is just gonna end in disaster...Because it always does...since when did you start being optimistic?**

Rocky comments in his head, as he hears Venom talk to him. Something he found odd as usually the Symbiote wouldn't really talk that much, yet for the past few days...since he went to the hospital visiting Ellie, the Symbiote seemed...better.

Telling him to do more...'good stuff'. Like talk with his friends, enjoy life, make people smile, have a gluten free diet. It didn't even know what gluten was. All it was mainly doing was try to keep an 'upbeat attitude'...something that Rocky...really wasn't in the mood for.

With his mother and sister moved back to America, Carnage's 'death' and return, Satsuki constantly giving him the cold shoulder, and Nui showing her face again...Rocky honestly wasn't in no mood for anything right now expect for a drink.

"Hey...you guys been noticing something from Lady Satsuki?" Uzu suddenly spoke, catching the others Attention. "What do you mean?" Gamagori ask, looking down at the blind swordsman next to him. Uzu shrugged his shoulders as he kept himself facing forward. "Hard to say...but...she seems a little out of it. I could hear her heart...sometimes skip a beat, mainly when you're around Rocky."

Rocky could feel Venom move slightly at this. "I can guess why." He tells the others, as he moves to rest the rifle on his shoulder. "Carnage did something to her, not sure what...but whatever it was...she hasn't been sleeping." Venom says, in a somber tone, as his white traced eyes looked to the floor.

"...I swear, next time I see that guy..." Nonon mutters, from next to Venom as she tightens her hands to fist. A visibly angered look on her face, one where someone could tell she was mostly angry at herself than anyone else.

"Do not blame yourself for what happened. None of us knew his Symbiote could hide in his blood." Inumuta says, with his collar opening momentary as he spoke to show the two scars along his lips. Nonon looks up to him for a moment and says. "Yeah, but maybe if I actually used my Goku unifo-" "Jakuzure...that's enough." Gamagōri interrupts her, as he gave her a stern look.

"We did all that we could have... dwelling on the past won't get us anywhere. Spend your energy focusing on what to do next time instead." He says, causing the young teen to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Sure, after you tell me what fortunate Cookie you pulled that from."

Gamagōri gives a low groan and replies. "It was not a fortunate Cookie, it was from a movie with my date with Mako Ma-" Before he quickly stops himself, just realize what he was saying. "Hold on, Mako?!" Venom says in surprise; with the other Elite four giving confuse looks.

"Who's Mak-" Uzu tries to say, but suddenly stops himself. "Look alive everyone, it's time." He tells everyone as he placed his hands in his pockets. It was easy to see why he said that, as Venom turns around...and sees Satsuki walk to them, briefly speaking quietly to Shirō about something he could barely make out.

As the president of the Sewing Club gave a nod, Satsuki looks ahead...seeing each of the Elite four give a bow...with her bodyguard staring back at her as he moved his rifle back to hold in two hands. After a small moment...Venom gives a nod and takes a step back, letting Satsuki step up to the front of them.

As they each took their positions, Satsuki spoke out to the large gathering of students below. "Today...we embark on a complete overhaul of the student council. If you participate, you will have free range to attack your peers, there are no re-"

As she spoke on, Venom began to tune her out. Already knowing just what she had plan, and of course being against it. As he looks down to the audience below. It took him a moment, before his Symbiote enhance vision caught something...two of something in fact, Ryuko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku.

 **Well...something tells me that those two well at least make this interesting.**

He thinks as a smile forms under his mask...but that smile was quick to disappear as he saw someone...'appear' next to them. With a lit cigarette in his mouth, Beatrice looked up...right at him. Venom's eyes instantly turn to pure white, as he moves his gun to aim at red head...or rather he would have...had he not notice Beatrice holding his hands out to the sides of his head, as if surrendering.

This confuses Venom a little, as well as Rocky from within the Symbiote. He then sees Beatrice, moves one of his hands down and points the other one off, out of the crowd. Venom's first instinct was to raise his gun up and take a shot for Beatrice's head...but he knew better, not wanting to get anyone else hurt while he was stillin the crowd.

With small sigh, Venom gives a nod to the teen, watching as the red head grins at this. Holding back his urge to shoot him, Venom watches as Beatrice says something to Ryuko and Mako, before quickly dashing off through the crowd.

"I'm stepping back for a bit, keep an eye out in case of anything." Venom mutters quietly so just the Elite four could hear him. Each of them quickly looking to him as he takes a step back. "Something wrong?" Inumuta ask, watching as Venom's Symbiote began to blend in within the back ground with Venom's parting words being.

"Isn't there always."

 **(I want to apologize for the wait, again! And another thing is the, spot light being...kinda on Beatrice for a while. I'm kinda fixing that for the next chapter to keep it more balance. Please leave a review on what you think of Nui here, I just like a little bit feedback.)**


	18. Chapter 18

Rocky Thompson was many things. Crippled, a big brother, a host for an alien, a bit of a drunk. One of them...was also very unlucky. Especially when it comes to family, as one just needs to look at a track record of him, and people either kinda related to him or actual are.

And it was a track record, the black Symbiote and his host was really starting to hate, even now as they were climbing the wall right above where their child was leaning on. Watching as he was staring off at the crowd of students, as Satsuki was continuing her speech to them.

"I suppose this is the part where I say 'You got a lot of nerve coming back here'. But then again that would mean I'm shocked by this." Venom says as he lands right in front of Beatrice and turns visible. While the unsurprised Beatrice just gives a laid-back smile, even as Venom pulls a gun out to his face.

With a small pause to take the cigarettes from his mouth and breathes out the smoke, Beatrice says. "Before we start...care for a smoke? Help ease a little of the tension?" Beatrice offers as he pulls out an old pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

Venom just continues to point the gun to Beatrice as he shakes his head. "No thanks; got enough of a bad habit as is." He says, with Beatrice giving a small chuckle as he responds. "Well I could see that. Could smell the alcohol in your breathe from here." Beatrice chuckles a little, as he closes his eyes and puts back the cigarettes in his pocket.

After taking a small breathe, Beatrice then open his eyes, looking to Venom with a serious look. "Put down the gun, old man. If I wanted to fight you, I would have already thrown a knife at you or something by now."

Tilting a gun a little to the left, Venom asks. "Yeah, like I have more than enough reason to trust?" Beatrice gives him a shrug, as he leans back on the wall, with both his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, do what you want. I just want you to know I only came here to talk." He says, with his eyes giving a half-way open look as he drops his cigarette on the floor and steps on it. "Talk? Last time I tried that, it ended with you laughing at my face...and stabbing me in the abdomen." Venom says, with one of his eyes...actually moving as if it were raising an eyebrow.

Something Beatrice noticed before he responded. "Well that's what you get for poking around where you shouldn't be, and touching subjects that you shouldn't be touching." For a moment Venom slightly moves his gun down and asks. "Isn't saying there are places where I shouldn't be poking around, and subjects I shouldn't be touching, in the same sentence none the less, kinda redundant when they pretty much mean the same thing?"

Beatrice just gives him a silent glare.

"Okay-okay, whatever." Venom says, seeing the mean look Beatrice was giving him. "Look...I wouldn't do this if I didn't have a good reason." Beatrice tells him with Venom quickly replying back. "I thought you were the kind of guy that never needed a reason to do stuff." A small growl escapes Beatrice as a frustrated look shows on his face.

"Okay keep being a smart ass and I'm gonna-" He shouts, with Venom quickly holstering his gun and holding his hands up. "Relax geez. Guess I'm not use to being the one not on edge." He says with a shrug, as Beatrice gives a groan and loudly mutters. "Oh is that where I am, cause let me tell you, I fucking hate it!"

Beatrice then holds his left hand up, and pressed it against his forehead for a moment. "(God damn this in sufferable old asshole.)" He curses in Italian as he tries to calm himself down. As he was doing this, Venom notices something...slightly redden/blacken area around his wrist of his left hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Venom asks, watching as Beatrice pulls his hand away and looks at the markings on his wrist. After a small second to slowly close the hand he said. "Let's just say its part of the reason why I came here."

Beatrice then looks off at the side, with Venom following his gaze. Right to Satsuki as she was continuing her speech to the students. "-seven days at eight thirty A.M the survivors who have assembled here, well have a sudden death run off. And if you emerge victorious, I will personally grant you a brand new Goku Uniform." The sound of the bottom of her sword sheath hitting the floor is heard. "Now, Students of Honnōji Academy...FIGHT!"

At her word...suddenly the gathering of students turns into a battle ground. "...the hell is going on?" Beatrice says, watching all the students in a battle with a slightly confuse look on his face. "Don't ask me, it's another one of Satsuki's plans. All she told me is that it was just a test for the students." Venom says back as they both watch how many of the students were beating each other up, so much so that it was almost comical at little. Especially seeing the ones using wrestling moves on others, or ones that were too weak to do much try to fight someone clearly better than them...and there was Ryuko, who was casually smacking people away from her with the dull end of her scissor blade so she and Mako could walk back inside school.

"Is it weird that I'm getting numb to the crap that happens in this place?" Venom asks, with Beatrice giving a shrug as they look back to each other. "I guess it's something us alien wearing people need to get us too." He says...before he and Venom both begin to laugh a little.

"Hehehehe, I'll say. Hehehehe..." Venom mutters, though finding slightly odd that he didn't feel as tense as he normally would around Beatrice right now. "Hehehehe...will I hate you kill your sudden sense of humor...but I am here to get serious about something...and this something is really important...for both you...me...and our Kamui wearing...girlfriends." Beatrice says as he looks back to the floor between himself and Venom.

Venom was quick to correct him as he says. "Satsuki is not my girlfriend." Beatrice rolls his eyes at the older Symbiote as he replied. "Fine, fuck buddy, whichever...anyway...this is about something you need to know...apparently you had a second daughter." Venom's eyes widen at this, as he gives a momentary 'huh' noise.

"Wait what?" He says, with Beatrice sighing and saying. "Your Symbiote, numbnuts! Apparently it had another daughter...and a little sister for me." Venom takes a step back as he tries to process this.

"No...t-that can't be possible." He mutters, as he feels Venom become stiff. "That's what I thought!" Beatrice was quick to replay, before showing the scar on his wrist to Venom. "But here's proof for you, I met the crazy bitch! Nearly cost me my hand in doing so."

Venom looks from Beatrice's hand to his face for a moment. "I...I don't get it. Venom can't have another child. How is this possible?" He asks, feeling his Symbiote move along his body. Rocky could feel his Symbiote didn't understand either. Beatrice just gave him a shrug. "I don't know...but...I think you should be asking your 'not girlfriend'." He says giving a leer at the older Symbiote.

For a moment, Venom eyes blink in confusion. "What are you getting at?" He asks as Beatrice looks to the floor. "You know about our...Symbiote's ability to look through our own head? Well I kinda used that on Satsuki...when I broke out. Now before you get mad about that!" Beatrice quickly says, holding his hands up defensively as he sees Venom's eyes move little. "It was there...I manage to see a few things, not a lot mind you...Carnage actually isn't that good a digging up stuff. But she was good enough for me to see some...stuff."

Beatrice then lets his eyes look to the floor again, and uneasy look on his face as he does. "I looked in her head because she thought I had help or something. All from this girl name...Nui Harime."

As soon as the name was spoken, suddenly Venom's eyes turn pure white and jagged. A fanged filled mouth appeared as...green looking slim seemed to drip from its mouth. " **WHAT!?** " Venom shouts as he quickly grabbed Beatrice by his collar and holds him up from the ground.

" **WHERE IS SHE!?** **WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?** " The older Symbiote's loudly spoke, as his body began to shift. Losing its armor pieces to form a more muscle bound body.

Beatrice just looked annoyed at the 9ft tall giant of a Symbiote holding him. His own Symbiote quickly forming to cover his body, as he casually slaps away Venom's hands. Covering his head, Carnage spoke with his own due voice. " _ **Calm down you old fart! I don't know her deal okay!**_ " Carnage says as he raised a claw shaped finger to Venom's face.

It was there Carnage notices the slime slipping from Venom's mouth, watching it sizzling as it hit the floor. " _ **That's new**_." He muttered, before giving a shake of his head to clear his head. " _ **Look...she pissed you off...I get it. Honestly from the way she talked...I couldn't even stand being around her for more than five minutes. I can only imagine how you feel with her being your 'handler'.**_ "

As Venom gives a noticeable growl, making Carnage let out a sigh in annoyance. Moving his hands up and...Uncharacteristically moving Venom's hands down from their 'ready to claw your face off' position, he says. " _ **Look...it doesn't matter. Who she is or what she did, FOR NOW.**_ " Carnage tells his father, before looking up. One pair of Jagged eyes meeting another.

" _ **What matters now is that this crazy bitch has a Symbiote. One that's...somehow related to us.**_ " Carnage says as he gently takes his hands off of Venom's. Letting his Symbiote peel away from his face to show Beatrice giving the larger Symbiote a serious look. "And who is more than willing to cross lines, not even I would touch." He then held his hands out at each side and said. "So...how you gonna act?"

For a moment Venom just stared at him some more...before he began to shift and change again. Shrinking in size till he was at normal height, with a more normal muscular look. Though his fang filled mouth and jagged eyes were still there. " **You...are not acting like yourself Carnage.** " Venom says in his due voice, the slime that was dripping stopped appearing as if it were never there.

Beatrice just gives a scuff as he replies. "Guess I have to...after all..." He then gives a cold glare at Venom. "There is a very small list of people I care about...and I refuse to have anyone of them fucked with, unless it's me."

For a moment Venom and Beatrice stared at one another in silence. Completely ignoring the large crowd of students still fighting not too far away from them. After a few moments passed...Venom spoke. " **Heh...we wouldn't expect nothing least from our child.** " Venom said...with a somewhat proud tone in his voice. " **Go find Ryuko and Mako, keep them safe for now.** "

Beatrice rolls his eyes as he leaps onto a wall of Honnōji Academy, clinging on his hand and foot. "Come on old man, I was gonna do that anyway." He says in his usual smug tone. One of which made Venom give his own nod, before he turns to leave.

"Um...hang on a second." Beatrice calls out, making Venom turn to him...seeing a...actual hesitant look on Beatrice face. He was holding a hand behind his head, as his eyes were looking to the floor.

"...Look it's not my business or anything...but um..." Beatrice then moves his hand to his cheek and scratches at it for a little bit. "...Look she holds you pretty high in her head. Like she either does have a cripple fetish or she really does like you. Either way...just know that girl has some Demons...and you really need to talk to her about that...also about...your Symbiote."

Venom fully turns to him at this as he gave Beatrice a confuse look with his Symbiote face. " **What do you mean?** " He asks, with Beatrice giving a small shrug. "I can't really say much." He responds as he looks to Venom with an honest look. "Like I said, I'm not good when it comes to looking through someone's head...but I think she's scared of...us. Not of me or you, Rocky...but of Symbiotes. Even with that crazy bitch, the only thing she fears...was her Symbiote."

Carnage then moves to pin both his hands and feet to the wall. "Just...something to be watchful of. Trust me...when people are force to be near something they're afraid of...they'll start acting up...and well do something stupid. Learned that the hard way." He then shot out a tendril from his wrist and pulled himself through the air.

Leaving Venom with that thought.

 **Later...**

Beatrice walked into the classroom, his Symbiote changes back into his normal clothing. In the room he saw Ryuko and Mako. The two looked back at him with one giving a slightly relived look on her face and other giving a pure smile. "Beatrice...you're okay." Ryuko said, in a shocked tone.

"Don't be too surprise...like I said. All I wanted to do was talk to the guy..." Beatrice says while rubbing his scared wrist. "How's your hand Beatrice? Is my Dad's stitching holding up?" Mako asked as Beatrice walked to them, and she leaned closer to see his damaged hand.

Beatrice kept his scar hidden with his hand as he replied. "Ah you know...its fine. Almost as if it wasn't even needed." As he spoke he gave Ryuko a side glance, the same on that you would give after you wake up the next morning with your hand sewed on backwards.

"Hey man, you show up on the doorstep missing a hand and with Carnage controlled Mako panicking around us!" Ryuko whispered just low enough for his strong sense of hearing to pick up. Just then Beatrice notices the fourth person in the room. It being Ryuko and Mako's teacher. The one that told them about Scorn, and her host, Aikurō Mikisugi...or as Beatrice knew him...

"Bobby...hey man, how you been? Don't care...fuck are you doing around him?" Beatrice asks the two as he gave a glare to the teacher. Who was right now leaning against the window and holding his hands up defensively. "Whoa-whoa, calm down. I'm not doing anything." He says slightly nervously as Beatrice gave him a glare.

Beatrice just kept up his glare to the older man, only to stop as Ryuko slapped the back of his head. "Just stop already with the jealous crap." Ryuko says getting annoyed with Beatrice's glares. As Beatrice quickly look back up to her with a...blush on his face. "J-jealous! O-of this fossil!" He shouts, while pointing to the teacher.

"Aww you're blushing." Mako said as she gives a poke to Beatrice's cheek with him smacking her hand away as he muttering under his breath. "I've killed for less Mako." He then moves to be right next with Ryuko as she was looking out the window, Mako following from behind.

It was there they can all see something 'odd'. The very top of Honnōji Academy as red sprays appear at either side of it...before it begins to be cover by two large red spheres. "The hell is that?" Beatrice asks as he and the others looked to the spheres.

"That cocoon is made of finely chopped life fibers. Rotating at about a hundred meters per second." Aikurō says as he turns to see what the teens were staring at. As he tips his glasses up, he continues. "You can stab it, shot it, nuke it, that damn thing is pretty much impenetrable. Even with Senketsu's help I doubt you'll break through that cocoon."

Beatrice holds a hand under his chin at this. Watching the two spheres with a blank stare.

 _ **Not like something like that can stop Nui. A Symbiote can just eat right through that...not that you need to do something along those lines, right old man?**_

Beatrice thinks, as he could sense that Venom was already inside the tower. No doubt probably moving to keep close to Satsuki. Wither it was for answers or to protect her was lost to the younger Symbiote host.

His thoughts were stopped as he hears Ryuko behind him. "I thought this was gonna be my chance to get at her. But nooo, she's got to work everyone up into a frenzy and sit in her bubble." Ryuko quietly says in an annoyed tone of voice.

"It's all part of the plan. She rules this place with an iron fist, but she knew that as soon as she took herself out of the equation it be anarchy, see." Aikurō says, referring to down below as the large number of students continued fighting one another. Making it look exactly as he said...'anarchy'.

Ryuko moves one of her hands up to rest her head on its palm. "I swear, I'm so sick of her." She mutters, while Mako was holding her hands over her eyes as she stares down at the large field of students. "Whoa...It's looking like a battle field down there." She says in awe.

Just then Aikurō moves off the window and says. "Well then, I guess you three better get started in leaving. School is canceled till this 'overhaul' of the student council is over." He then begins to walk out the room, giving a wave behind him to the others. "Good luck, try not to get too beat up out there." He says as he walks out of the room.

Ryuko gives a sigh at this. "I guess we better get going too then huh, Mako?" She asks with Mako giving a nod as she jumps right behind Ryuko. "Ready when you are to get moving!" She says happily as they both begin to walk out the door...before Ryuko stops and looks to Beatrice...as he was still leaning on the window...staring down at the students.

"Beatrice...you coming?" She calls out to him...with him just continuing to stare through the window without a care. Seeing become quiet, Ryuko looks to Mako and says. "Um...can you wait outside a little bit."

Mako looks to Beatrice and back to Ryuko, before saying. "Okay then!" She then quickly leaves the room, giving the two their privacy.

"Um...are you okay?" Ryuko ask, walks up next to him...noticing him continuing to rub his wrist as he stares on. A blank look was in his eyes as he replied. "...I'm not sure honestly. I think...I'm not feeling well." Suddenly a tendril moves from his back and quickly places against his forehead.

"...I'm not sick Carnage, relax." He says pushing the tendril off him as he continues to look down below. "It's...it's just that...I don't think I'm feeling myself. I mean, come on! There is a fucking orgy of chaos and violence down there...and...and..." He then looks to Ryuko in complete shock. "And I don't care!"

He then slowly looks back through the window again, this time up the to the tower covered by the life fiber cocoon. "That's not all...I mean...me and my dad ACTALLY got along for bit. For a moment...I actually felt like I had...my old dad again." Beatrice says, his head dropping to look to the floor, as he rested his hands on the window stall.

At this, Ryuko remembers...when he told her about his real father, and his mom. Hearing that same somber tone that he spoke with as back then. "Um...I'm sorry to hear that." Ryuko says placing a hand to his shoulder...though a bit hesitant in doing so.

Not that Beatrice seemed to mind though...as his eyes look back up to the tower again. "You know what I saw last night...before I passed out from a lung being stabbed with a broken rib, and the blood lost from my hand..." He says rolling around his left hand to refer to the damage wrist.

"...I saw my daughter." He says turning around and shoving his hands into his pockets. With Ryuko taking her hand away from him as she replies. "Your...daughter?" With a roll of his eyes Beatrice says. "Yes, my daughter...Scorn...you know...purple, metal arm, doesn't have a good taste in hosts."

Ryuko eyes widen a little at the realization. "W-wait they're back here!? Why?" She ask, with Beatrice giving a shrug. "Hell if I know. Just that...I was bleeding out in a alleyway. With no Symbiote, no hope of anyone finding me, and holding my severed hand in my coat pocket." He then shook his head a little bit. "...Next thing I know...I see someone standing over me...with a metal arm. Not a lot of people I know that have that."

He chuckles for a little bit after that...before looking to Ryuko with a bit of a stern look. "...then I wake up, in a small futon...with you right next to me, with Mako and the rest of her family worried...cause their dad thought it be a smart idea to sew back my hand...when I have a perfectly good Symbiote that can do that." He finishes with a roll of his eyes, remembering how angry he was at Mako's dad for that...especially since the guy actually charged him for it.

"So..why did they save you?" Ryuko ask, turning to face him, watching as Beatrice moved a hand up to rub his eyes. "Fuck if I know...seriously there is NO reason why she'd do something like that. I was RIGHT next to a burning building for crying out loud! If the wind blew a certain way, an-and if derby from the top of it fell on her...she...She was premature...and she might not be as..." Beatrice lets out a groan and slides down the window still, to a seating position on the floor.

"Oh my god what is going on with me." He mutters as Ryuko kneels down to his level. "Looks to me that you...care for her." Beatrice moves his hands to his face and lets out a another groan. "Ugggh...no, no...that's the problem...I shouldn't be. Me and Carnage have NO reason to care for her, to even THINK about her...and yet..."

Beatrice then throws his hands down in anger. "Damn, what is with me!?" He shouts as he slams the back of his head to the wall. "Whoa-whoa, Beatrice calm down." Ryuko tells him, stopping him from doing it again by grabbing his shoulder.

"Beatrice...you just don't want to see her hurt...I mean, if your calling...'her' a daughter, isn't it normal for you to worry about her?" Ryuko offers as Beatrice lets out a long sigh, while rolling his eyes. "It's not just THAT!" He shouts as he violently smacks her hand away, and quickly shoots up to his feet.

"Ryuko I am LITERALLY having a storm of emotions...that I can't even begin to describe to you right now! My daughter, Scorn, is only ONE of the things causing them. There's that Symbiote sister of mine, who I STILL have no idea where she came from! Those fucked up emotions that Satsuki girl shot into my head when I went digging in hers! Having a normal fucking conversation with my dad, THAT'S always something to worry about. And finally above all else...is you." Beatrice says in a mix of anger and annoyance as he paced back in front, before stopping right in front of Ryuko.

Ryuko shifts a little back along the wall, as she looks back up to Beatrice. "What about me?" She ask, before jumping slightly as Beatrice slams his hands to the window above her...it creaking under his hands. "Why did you help me?" He asks, staring down at her, angrily.

With Ryuko giving him a confused look as she replied. "...I didn't help yo-" "Bullshit!" Beatrice suddenly shouts as he gives a punch right through the window shattering glass around, to the crowd of students outside...with faint cries of pain to be heard. "Mako's dad told me, that I was left on their doorstep, with someone knocking on the door...and you were the one to answer...and bring me in..." Beatrice shouts as he takes a step back throws his arms out in the side. "Why in the world would you do that?!"

Ryuko just stares at him for a bit as he waited for an answer. "...I..." She tries to say but stops, as she just looks to the floor. "Ryuko...I don't get you." Beatrice tells her flat out. "You say I'm crazy and then you do stuff like this...god you're lucky I love you so much."

As he says this, Ryuko looks up shocked at the red haired teen. "...Y-you what?" She stuttered out in shock as her face grows red at his...suddenly confession of love. "Trust me, if I wasn't in love with you, I wouldn't be THIS pissed off." Beatrice tells her in his annoyed tone, running a hand through his hair as he does.

"I mean...earlier you were swinging that blade at yours right at me...and the now you helped me when I was pretty much dyin- fuck pretty much, I WAS DYING!" He said as he leans closer to her, moving his hands up to grab hers, easily pulling her up to her feet. "I just...need to know if you...can at least trust me to protect you. Right now, I don't give a shit about...us. All that matters is that there is a Symbiote out there that is just as strong as me...and..."

He then looks to the floor for a moment, his amber eyes looking off to the side a little as he spoke. "...and I'm not sure if I can stop her before she hurts one of the few people I care about."

"...Beatrice..." Ryuko starts, a little taken aback by Beatrice's sudden change of mood from being angry and annoyed to just...sounding confused and hurt, before she can give a full sentence though Beatrice just lets go of her hands and shakes his head. "Forget about it. Look we...are both going through some things right now. We can talk about it later...deal?" He says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box of cigarettes.

Giving a pause as Ryuko looks up to him. "...deal." She says, with Beatrice giving a nod and taking out a matchbook. "Okay then, go get Mako and start heading out...I'll be right behind you guys." He tells her, with her giving a quiet 'ok' as she leaves the room.

Letting Beatrice let out a loud sigh, as he lit his cigarette with a match. "Man...We really lucked out with our girls, huh Old man?" Beatrice says looking up to the tower for a moment...before throwing the lit match out the broken window...getting a small smile as he faintly hears a student cry out in pain below.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Inside the tower Satsuki sat in her usual seat, looking out to her windows as they were covered by the life fiber cocoon. Not allowing her to see her usual view of her 'kingdom'. She of course knew what was happening outside, and was pleased to know that everything was according to plan.

For now at least.

As she moves to take another sip, suddenly she stops as an image enters her mind. A 'result' of Carnage's digging through her mind. That sometimes, wither or not they are triggered at random was still undetermined, but in any case...sometimes she would see quick images of...awful things.

Mainly it was that of Beatrice's past murders...but other times, it was of just Symbiotes. As they were doing...many, many awful things. The stuff that would make Beatrice's murders look like mere paper cuts were done to the victims.

She quickly tries to clear her head of image. Though...a part of her knew that it was for nothing as the image would simply return to her in her sleep. Causing her to stay up with only few hours of sleep for the rest of the day. As much as she hated to admit it...it was starting to take its toll on her.

As she moves to take another tea of her tea...suddenly the door to her room is slammed open. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. After all, Shirō and Mitsuzō could both be heard as they were trying to stop him. "Mr. Thompson, please cease whatever action you are about to commit." Mitsuzō tries to say, before suddenly he flies past Satsuki, and ends up webbed to the other side of the wall.

"Rocky please listen to rea-soooahhhh!" Shirō screams as he follows his uncle, ending up right on top of him covered in web. "I apologize, my lady...he seems...very determine to speak to you right now." Mitsuzō says as he and his nephew try to escape struggle out of the webbing to very little succeed.

"That is fine,Mitsuzō." Satsuki tells him as she places her tea cup on its plate, before suddenly she feels someone grab her chair and spins her around...making her face an angry looking Venom as he was staring right down at her. Satsuki kept her calm demeanor though. Seeing Venom's eyes were still black with white outlines, and that his suit still had his 'armored' look to it, she could tell that it was Rocky at the wheel for now.

"You and I need to talk...Now." He says in a low cold tone, as he lean close to Satsuki's face and slammed his hands to the arms of her chair. Satsuki just calmly place her cup on a near-by small table and says. "I asked not to be disturbed by anyone Rocky. I thought it would be obvious that included you as well."

Rocky handled her responds as mature as he could...by grabbing the table with one hand and throwing it across the room as it shatters to pieces. "Well...am I disturbing you?!" He shouts in a very angered tone.

Satsuki just gives him back a blank stare. Leaving the two to stare at one another for a moment. Satsuki was the one to give in, as she tells him."...let down Mitsuzō and Shirō, and then we'll talk."

Venom doesn't even takes his eyes from her as he raises one of his arms out, and it shifts into a tendril, shooting out and cutting up its own webbing and freeing the two. "Done...now then...may we?" Venom ask, with Satsuki giving a nod.

"Lady Satsuki, please forgiv-" Shirō tries to speak as he and Mitsuzō stand up from the floor, webbing still hanging off of them. But before he could finish Satsuki spoke. "Leave us, and please make sure that me and my 'bodyguard's' talk is not interrupted unless it's important." She says, while keeping her eyes on Venom, giving a slight tone at the word bodyguard.

Shirō looks conflicted for a moment, until he feels his uncle's hand on his shoulder. "Come on Shirō, let's trust milady, and leave her with Mr. Thompson." Mitsuzō tells him, with Shirō giving a nod and mutter 'yes uncle'.

As the two left, they both walk pass Satsuki and Venom...feeling as if the air grow dense around the two, with both looking more than ready to lash out and attack the other. As they finally leave the room and close the door behind them, Satsuki spoke. "So...shall we talk?"

Venom slowly moves away from her, taking a few steps back while never breaking eye contact. "We are...Satsuki...why didn't you tell me?" He asks, as he lifts his arms slightly. Watching as Satsuki gave him a tilt of her head. "Tell you about what?" She replies giving him a stern look, her hands moving along the arms of her chair. Gripping at the edges of them softly with her fingers.

For a moment Venom just stood silently as he watched her. His clawed fingers running along his palms and closing into fist. He watches Satsuki's eyes quickly look to his fist, just for a second, before looking back at him.

That's all Rocky needed to see.

"You're nervous." Rocky tells her as he takes a single step forward, his hands opening up and giving a small flex of his claws. "We can see it." Venom takes another step to her...as his eyes begin to shift into pure white. Venom showed him the subtlest of movements. How her eyes lashes twitched, how her finger nails dug into her chairs arms so slightly, how she quickly tried to keep her eyes from looking away from hi-...theirs.

Satsuki slightly rolls her shoulders, as she replies to him. "What makes you assume that I am ner-" She tries to say, before Venom slams his hands to both her arms...pinning them to her seat. She quickly looks down at her hands...before looking up to Venom...with her face an inch away with fangs and jagged eyes.

" **Lair.** " Venom spoke coldly in his due voice. Green fluid forming along his teeth as a long tongue slips past his fangs. Slowly lashing along the air, catching any drop that slips from his fangs. " **Someone told me, that when someone is forced to be near something they're afraid of...they'll start acting up...and well do something stupid. So please Satsuki, answer us...are you afraid?** " He didn't need for her to speak out; he could feel her responds from her arms alone.

They quivered. They honestly shocked from Venom holding them. He could see Satsuki try to lean her head away from his, as if she were trying to get away from him. She was trying so hard not to change her facial expression. To remain strong...in the face of a Symbiote.

For the first time ever...Rocky could finally read her.

"What is this about?" She asks, watching as Venom's tongue slides back into his mouth, through his fangs. She can see as his jagged eyes become narrower, and he leans ever so closer. She could feel his breath reach her lips, sending a shiver down her spine. She turns her head away, looking off to the left...right to the windows as they were covered with life fibers.

For a small moment...a fear lingered in Satsuki's mind. That it was gonna be the last thing she sees.

" **Nui. Harime.** " Venom said, with the name instantly snatching away Satsuki's attention from the windows. She turns her head back to him...being thankful that Venom moved back slightly. "What about her?" Satsuki ask, as Venom slightly shook his head. "Did she hurt anyone?" Venom continues to shake his head.

A low growl escapes Venom's throat, causing Satsuki to dig her nails further into her chair's arms. " **Our daughter...Carnage fought. She is still around...she must have always been after...Ellie. And you...didn't tell me ANYTHING!** " Venom screams at Satsuki's face...a few bits of green fluid flying out and hitting just a centimeter from her face...making her eyes widen as she sees the fluid...burn through her chair...like acid...like poison...like Venom.

She quickly looks back to Venom, as he gripped tighter on her arms. Nearly making her cry out from the strain. She looks back up to Venom, finding him continuing to stare right at her with hate filled eyes. "I did not lie to yo-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Venom shouts. " **We trusted you...but you lied to us!** **You knew that Nui had a Symbiote...and you didn't say anything to me!** " He shouts as he moves his hands to grab at Satsuki's shoulders.

This time actually making her wince in pain, as she can feel the force of Venom's grip slightly squeezing her muscles right along her bone. " **She drugged...and TORTURED US! Humiliated and SCARED OUR SISTER!** " Venom shouts right into her face as he picks her up from her seat, and held her up to his level.

"...Rocky...you're hurting me." She says, keeping her cold tone...before she feels herself drop back on her chair. Taking a moment to take a small breath, Satsuki looks up to Venom...and sees that a tendril was formed from his back.

In it was a small tape recorder. " **Do you remember this...we do.** " Venom speaks...before he hits play on it. It was then...came the sounds of crying. "P-please...no more, I-I j-just want to go home-" A voice spoke...the voice of Rocky's little sister, Ellie.

"S-stop...please-" "I would if you stop squirming." Another voice, Nui's voice in her usually delighted tone. Before the sounds of bone creaking and skin is breaking is heard. Followed by Ellie's screams. "AHHHHHH, ahhhhh- hah...hah..." Ellie screams...before she breaks down to crying.

"See that wasn't so bad. Now for the other finger...and then the next...and the next, hehehe~" Nui voice is heard, as she held a lustful tone.

Satsuki looks to the side, as she closes her eyes tightly. Fighting off her mind before it could form an image from the noise. She didn't hold anything against Rocky's sister. She found her to be a shy, yet caring sister. Something she knew meant the world to Rocky...and hearing this...was too much for her.

The tape gives a small scuffling sound...before the very distinct sound of burning is heard. Followed by more of Ellie's screams. " **Sshe would burn Ellie'ss wounds shut.** **Talk about how she enjoyed, cauterizing them...and opening them back up in one of the other tapesss. She...enjoys thisss...enjoys hurting...OUR little ssister.** "

Venom hits a small button on the tape recorder, taking out a tape...and replacing it with another. " **Look at us Satsuki...LOOK AT USss!** " Venom shouts with a hiss in his voice, as he grabs Satsuki's chin and forces her head to turn to him. Her eyes open as soon as the tape plays.

"Ehhhh...ehhhh." Ellie's voice is heard...she was quivering as small sounds of chains are heard. "ehhh-eh-eh..." Small whimpers are heard...before she spoke. "B-Big brother...P-please...p-p-please...she's hurting me..." The small sound of chains grew louder, along with a loud slap noise.

"Louder...I want louder." Nui says...sounding slightly out of breath as if she was...doing something 'physical' as she spoke. Another loud slap is heard...followed by...a tear. Louder than ever, Ellie screams as a thud is heard. Nui could be heard giving an 'ahhhh, come on' as the sounds of something wet hitting the floor is heard.

The sound of something being moved is heard along with Nui says. "I'm here, trying to have a little fun...and you're falling apart on me. You know I never had this problem with your brother, then again...his Symbiote wasn't a cheap imitation." Another of Ellie's screams is heard as the sound of burning is heard again.

"Hey Rocky...I know you're listening to this." Nui says, with Ellie continuing to scream in the background. "Is Ellie a lefty or righty...ah, I'm joking, it looks like she's either now, hehehehehe...can't wait for you to see my handy work...Bye~"

The tape then suddenly ends...leaving Satsuki as she was staring aright at Venom's...angered face. Being this close...Satsuki could see pupils form within the large jagged eyes. They were just as white...and filled with rage. " **How long did you know?** " Venom ask her, his tone...sounding to become an exact mix of the two voices due voices. Now it was kinda hard to pick out Rocky's and Venom's apart from each other.

"...After...Ellie was put in the hospital." Satsuki says, feeling Venom's grip tighten ever so slightly along her bottom jaw...almost as if ready to rip it right off. She could see...he grew in size. Looking to be at least 10ft now, as green fluid hang from his fangs. Along his body she can see...his Spider emblem was closed around his chest, as his muscles grew to that which would make even Gamagōri seem skinny in comparison.

She watches as his chest raises and falls slightly, small bits of steam leaving his fanged mouth. " **Why didn't you tell me?** " He spoke...in low whisper. Something...that made Satsuki spine shake. She couldn't move her hands...they were frozen. Completely unmoving, even as every bit of instinct told her to reach for her sword by her chair and use it to cut down whatever stood in front of her.

But one thing overpowered that instinct.

Fear.

The same fear that made her arms quiver, the same fear that locked her legs in place as if they were shackled together, the same fear that tighten her chest, that made the air leave her lungs, that made the sweat begin to drip down her brow, that made her...nearly tell him the truth. "I-" she gasp out, using the last of her will to stop herself. "I-...I-I'm sorry. I c-can't tell you." She says...not even realizing she was stutter.

Venom stands there for a moment...the pupils that formed...move to stare down at her. He slowly moves closer to her. She could feel her kamui itself shaking along her skin. She wasn't the only thing afraid.

Venom then moves his other hand to grab her arm. He was right close to her face, giving a low growl sound. " **...we do not need you to speak for answers.** " Satsuki eyes become widen at those words...as she sees another tendril form from the hand holding her jaw.

It twisted itself, forming into a drill like shape. " **Unlike our daughter...we can see through a person's mind more clearly. We will sssee everything you are...and destroy it.** " Venom then moves the drill closer, slowly...allowing Satsuki's eyes to follow it.

Images came to Satsuki as she felt the tip press alongside her head. The images Carnage showed her...the horrible, horrible images. The feeling of how Venom showed that...'ugly' side of her...how easily he saw all she was...making her nothing...nothing but a toy for the Symbiotes to poke and laugh at. A poison...to infect her mind. "... **Lets begin.** " Venom says...

...Before suddenly Satsuki jumps in her seat, thrashing as hard as she could she screams out. "NO! NOT AGAIN! STOP!" She can feel the drill shaped tendril press into her head, as flashes of what Carnage showed her played over and over again. Of Symbiotes...destroying everything over and over again. She somehow manages to slip out of Venom's grip and throws herself from her chair.

She hits the floor, and quickly turns around. Seeing Venom already standing over her. His shoulders rose and fell as he breathed. He gives a growl as he reaches a hand for her throat. Satsuki...didn't know what she was doing anymore. The words left her mouth before she can stop them. "...Rocky...please...don't." She begs...whimpers out as she holds her arms up...like a frighten child.

Suddenly...Venom paused...as held his hand out to her for a moment. Suddenly...his pupils sink back into his jagged eyes...and he sees Satsuki...the proud, beautiful woman he knew...who took him away from Nui and Ragyo...who gave him a name...who helped him connect with his father...who told him about what it's like to have a child...who was there for him at the very worst of it...who he owns so much too...was laying on the floor...with tears in her eyes.

Because of him. Begging him not to hurt her...like how he begged his father not to hurt him...how he begged Nui...

...A shifting sound is heard...as Venom changes into...himself. His armor, with black eyes with a white outline. He stood there...in shock of himself. Stun...by what he did...by what he nearly did...He takes a step back...followed by another. Before he knew it...his back was to windows of the room. As he sees Satsuki pull down her arms to look at him...he couldn't be the same room anymore.

The sound of glass shattering is heard...leaving Satsuki alone in the room...not moving from where she fell. Not even as her door was opened and Mitsuzō was checking her...she didn't move. Keeping her eyes set on the broken window...and the melted hole through her 'protected' cocoon.

 _ **Later...**_

 **I've taken beatings in my life. Had body and mind put to the test, more times than I ever thought would be possible. College. Dad. Revocs Corporation. Nui. Getting both legs chopped off by a psycho. An entire lifetime of getting my ass kicked to the ground can't begin to measure up to how I feel now.**

Venom thinks as he swings from building to building. He didn't seem to even what time it was...he's been swing around so long. As it was already pass noon, and night was here. As he lands, he seems to struggle for a moment, as if the fall just knocked around something in his head, or he's too busy thinking.

 **Haven't had a moment to absorb it. No...I can't. I can't absorb it all. I...I can't let myself think of what I just done.**

He then leaps along to another building. Not even bothering with swinging anymore. The roof ground creaking as he jumps from it.

 **Satsuki. What have I done...what have we done...what have we nearly done. Dear god let her be okay...we...I don't even care if she hates my guts. Just let her be okay.**

He thinks as he leaps onto a side of the building, taking a moment to breathe as he has been moving nonstop allover Honnō City. Trying to keep his mind busy. Suddenly he sees something. Someone...is wearing a Goku uniform. But he wasn't a student.

The whole fight thing was still going on, easy for some passed out student to lose their Goku uniform in the confusion. Venom sees him drive down through the street like made, with his Goku uniform. Seemed car theme. Made his entire body seem like that of a car, with his head idiotically sticking out the front of it. Looked beat up though...not like he let that stopped him as he drove right through a building.

Looked like a shady bank. Most likely was. Venom could see that this scenario was like some straight out of a comic book. Bad guy tries to rob from somewhere with new powers he just got, while a hero just so happens to be near by...it was as cliché as one can get...and it was something Venom needed right now.

Venom leaps to the ground level, swinging himself inside and landing right on the Goku uniform stealers hood. From the corner of his eye he could see that one person was injured...looked bad. As he was off at the side of the room, two people helping him to get out. "You ran that man over." Venom says. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN SLOW DOWN!" He shouts, as he quickly moved to the top of the car, as the Goku uniform user began to do donuts around the room to try and shake him off.

"The hell are you, some kind of hero!?" He shouts, confuse at the Symbiote wearer on top of him. The man then drives himself out of the bank, right back into the street. People were still out, alongside many students. Venom was trying to keep his balance as he shouts for people to move.

Venom stabs his claws to the roof of the car to keep himself still...as the guy runs right up a fruit stand...somehow propelling himself onto some of the street covered roofs Venom was just learning this city had.

 **Jumped in like an idiot...sent him running. IDIOT! He's panicking, out of control. He really hurt that one guy...that guy might die...needlessly set me off. Could have gone for his expose head. And because of that this asshole gets to hurt someone else...KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH!**

Venom thinks as he loses his grip and shoots out a web line to a building, swinging himself after the guy as he drives off the street covered roofs. Going right through the barricades. As he slams down to the ground floor, Venom thinks to himself.

 **Stop, calm down. Control your anger, you idiot. Get in front of him...get in front of him and stop him with your strength. You're strong enough. You're more than strong enough. Get in front of him before-** **oh, no.**

Suddenly...Venom's thoughts were cut off. As he sees right in front of the Goku uniform driver...was a mother and child. Mother looked mid-age...child...had a broken leg...he was in a case...he couldn't move as he was walking on stilts. The mother holds her child as she sees the oncoming Goku uniform car. "MOVE, OUTTA THE WAY!" The man shouts, not really even knowing how to stop. As Venom desperately reaches a hand out, thinking he can shoot a web line...pull them both from the harm...but it was too late as he shouts. " **NO!** "

...and the sound of broken bodies is heard.

Venom lands on the ground. Seeing what had happened...look right at what's left of the two people...after they were grinned under that guy's wheels.

 **The moment...it hangs...frozen...for a million years.**

Venom falls to his knees, holding his head in his hand. His other hand had fallen limp on the floor. His Symbiote grows tendrils, small ones from his body...looking...wild...out of control...like Carnage.

 **Won't go away. The moment hangs there.**

Venom then pulls his hand away. Showing...his mask slightly peeled away...showing Rocky's right eye...with the must vicious stare in it. With so much hate...that even the greatest of evil would pause. Venom began to shift...and change. As the fangs form...and the black of his Symbiote eye sinks away...forming its jaggedness. Venom thinks...

 **THEN WE WAKE UP!**

The Thief drives down streets as fast as he could. Dodging out of the way of anything that could slow him down. He was whimpering to himself...realizing what he just did. "N-Not my fault. Pedestrians get hurt every day- Traffic accidents account for most unnatural deaths, y-yeah. Could've happened crossing the road. Just get enough speed, get to the tunnels, they'll never find me!" He tells himself to try and calm down.

Suddenly a loud roar is heard. The roar...of a monster. As he leaps onto the roof of the Goku uniform thief. Venom stood there, the claws on his feet digging him in place as he rips apart the back of the car. Tearing into it, like a rapid animal looking for their next meal in a bag.

The guy loses control...started to sway side to side. Venom quickly leaps off. " **MMMOVVE!** " He shouts in a booming voice, as a small crowd was ahead of the car. " **RRUNN!** " He screams as he hits the ground, and they listen.

Letting Venom turn around to face the oncoming car. The guy gives out a scream as he sees Venom, not being able to stop himself as he drives straight towards the hulking monster. Venom plants his feet to the floor. And just as the car hit him...it stops. The Guy's face was right near Venom's as the Symbiote was holding the car back. With his hands at each side, even as the car's wheels were burning to the floor, starting to smoke, Venom held on...not letting it slip from his grip.

The guy tries to speak, to scream...he doesn't get a chance...as Venom picks his Goku uniform...and throws him through the air, crashing aside a building and bouncing off to the floor in the complete wreck.

The car was upside down, with the guy having an already bruised face. He was bleeding from his damaged eye and broken set of teeth, all crashed by slamming into that building. Suddenly...he slips out of his stolen Goku Uniform...as it couldn't hold onto him anymore...as the sides were Venom touched...were burning away...sizzling...as if they were touched by the worst of poisons.

They guy tries to limp away, not getting far...as his leg was broken. Before suddenly a bag of money was thrown right next to his face. " **TWOO PEOPLE DIED FORR THISS...A TOTAL OF ONE THOUSAND, AND THRITY-SIX DOLLARS...TOO BAD...** " A monstrous voice spoke from behind him, as he forces himself to turn around...

Seeing a horrifying Venom as he raised his claws up. " **...YYOU'LL NEEVVER GEET TTO SPPENDD ITT!** " A sick sound of meat being cut is heard as Venom effortlessly, without hesitation, slices right across the guy's stomach. Letting the guy give out a shriek as blood gashes from his new wound.

He tries to raise his hands up in surrender only for Venom to grab them both with one hand...and squeeze...getting the blood burst out through the spaces between his fingers.

 **I COULD TAKE HIM TO THE COPS. VEHICULAR MANSLAUGHTER, FLEEING THE SCENE OF A CRIME, STEALING A GOKU UNIFORM...**

"My hands!" The guy shouts as he stares at his hands...as they were both broken. All twenty-seven of the bones in each hand, crushed to dust.

 **HE'D GET LIFE IN JAIL. BUT HE DOESN'T DESERVE LIFE ANYWHERE.**

"YOU BROKE MY HANDS!" He shouts, before Venom slams a fist to his face...knocking an eyeball out of socket. Venom then grabs him before he could fall to the floor.

 **THAT MOTHER AND HER SON LIE DEAD IN THE MIDDLE OF A STREET. EVERYTHING TAKEN FROM THEM. EVERY BIRTHDAY PARTY. EVERY BEDSIDE STORY. EVERY DAY AT THE BEACH.**

The guy gives a cough, as he tries to beg. Asking please...as Venom picks him off the floor...and slams him face first into a wall of a near-by building with a loud splat sound.

 **A FATHER WILL NEVER TEACH HIS BOY TO PLAY BALL. SEE HIS FIRST DATE. HIS WEDDING. SEE THE SON HAVE CHILDREN OF HIS OWN. BE PROUD OF HIS CHILD.**

The guy's eye was destroyed as Venom pulls him from the wall...and breaks his arm. "GHRAGHHH!" the thief screamed, which made Venom just grab the back of his head and slam it to the floor.

 **BUT NO...THEIR LIVES ERADICATED FROM EXISTENCE. ALL BECAUSE HE WANTED TO BE RICH.**

Venom turns the thief to look up at him. His face was ruin beyond any care of medicine. He looks up to Venom, with his one eye. " **BBEGG UUSSS...** " Venom tells him, with the thief trying his hardest to form words. "P-please...I...I don't want to die...please..." he begs...as a small drop of green fluid drops on his face...burning into him.

This happened...as Venom was holding himself over the guy...with his longed tongue curved along the back of the thief's head...holding him closer to Venom's face...as he opens his mouth. "Anything...A-anything you want...p-please..." The guy tries to speak...as he seeing Venom's fangs draw closer...

...and a loud 'scchomp' sound echoes across the whole street. Civilians and Students of Honnōji Academy all saw...as Venom stood back up...and spat out the thief's head from his jaw.

Venom slams a foot to the thief's broken body...and lets out a loud victorious roar that shook the core of all that watched what had happened. Becoming the sound that will haunt many...many dreams. Venom then leaps through the air.

His final thoughts being...

 **He dies in terror. Small justice.**

Never once realizing...the horrified and shocked faces...of four people within the crowd of many onlookers. The faces of Gamagōri, Mako, Ryuko, and most of all...Beatrice.

 **(...Well that's fucking dark. PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think of...Venom's...first kill. Geez...I think I went a little too...monstrous there.)**


	19. Chapter 19

It takes a bit to really surprise Beatrice Errore.

After having a mob family, killing his father after he killed his mother, and getting hit with a meteor holding his other half...One couldn't blame for such thinking. But nowadays...that little milestone was getting easier and easier to past. What with his Daughter, Scorn...his sister, with her insane Host, Nui...this entire Honnōji Academy...and now...by what he was seeing right before his eyes.

Right in the middle of the street, he sees Venom next to a destroyed wreck of a Car theme Goku uniform. And he was...making the guy who had stolen it suffer...before biting his head clean off.

As the thief's head rolled along the floor, Beatrice kept his eyes on Venom...in complete shock.

 _ **What just happened!?**_

Beatrice thinks, before he was forced to cover his ears as Venom lets out a loud victories inhuman form. Finally Venom leaps away, leaving what was left of the thief for all to see. "The hell was that all for?" Beatrice mutters as he looks back to the decapitated head, instinctively holding a hand to his own neck at the sight. He then takes a glance back to the others, seeing all three of them were in shock. Mako was gripping Gamagōri's arm as she was pressing her face into it, the big lug was looking to her slightly baffled while trying to realize what he just saw, and Ryuko...she looked like she was trying to hold in her lunch...and was failing as she vomits along the side of the wrecked car they were in.

This was probably the first time they've seen a man die. Or at least die in such a way by a Symbiote. Beatrice looks back to the thief, wondering...just what the hell this guy did to piss off Venom so much. This really wasn't what he thought was gonna happen today.

 **Earlier that day...**

Beatrice was finding himself squatting right next to the front door of Mako's house, a cigarette in hand as he was looking deep in thought.

 _ **Ripping out her guts...Nah...decapitating...nah...using a power tool drill to- nah...**_

"Damn it!" He spoke out loud as he smacks the side of his head with his free hand. "Why is it so much harder to think of a new way to kill this crazy bitch?! I came up with around twenty for Venom THE SECOND I saw him! Now this one comes along, I get a few days to think on it...plus a lot incentive with her sliced off my hand and knocked around like a rag doll...and I'm drawing blanks here!" Beatrice says with major annoyance, before taking a long drag from his cigarette.

His eyes take a moment to look at the street filled to the brim with students in Goku uniforms, wearing battle hungry looks on their faces as they were all marching to complete this Academy's 'overhaul'. Which was pretty much making all for one big tournament, with literally no rules.

As Beatrice breathes out the smoke from his lungs he mutters. "Well at least SOMEONE is being dumber than me right now. Seriously who in the eight gates of hell honestly thought that giving a bunch of super powered teens free range to go nuts on each other throughout an entire city was a good idea? Oh yeah, that's not gonna end horribly for anyone." He sarcastically finishes as he rolls his eyes at his own comment before looking off to the side for a bit, mainly to the red trail that was leaving the bottom of his foot to inside the house.

Giving a groan, he could see through Carnage at Ryuko and Mako with her family, the latter of which were surprisingly calm during all this. Making Beatrice wish he could feel the same for right now. But as his eyes look away to the buildings and streets...he knew he was far from being calm.

 _ **That damn Nui girl is still out there...I need to actually think here for a moment about what the hell can I do, instead of what I will do to her.**_

Beatrice thinks as he moves his cigarette hand up to press against his head. He knew that Nui girl was still out there. Most likely extremely pissed off at him, after he blew up a building with her inside.

But as much as he hates to admit it, there wasn't much he could do to capitalize on that. She wasn't like Venom in that he could just find her at a certain place or in that she was easy to piss off and lure out, and if she really was his sister then a fight with her would really be troubling as they might be just as strong as one another. If he could he would try to sense out for her...but it seemed she could also block that off just like he could do with Venom, all this lead to one single mind set...she is gonna be a massive problem in the future.

For now, he'll wait for her to show herself...something he really wasn't happy for.

As Beatrice was in the middle of taking another puff from the cigarette, the red trail of Symbiote returns back into his foot, followed by the door next to him opening up to reveal Ryuko as she was slipping on her shoes. "Hey..." Beatrice calls out, with a bored look on his face. "Where are you heading?" He ask, with Ryuko telling him "...I'm just gonna head out for a bit." as she goes to the garage of the house and gets out a motor scooter.

Beatrice gives a nod, as he gets up to his feet and throws down the half finished cigarette into a near-by puddle of dirty water. "You know I'm coming with right?" He asks her as he looks to her, giving her a small tired smile.

As Ryuko gets on the scooter and turns on the motor, she replies. "I know you're gonna come anyway, even if I tell you not to. So why even waste the breathe." She says silently without much emotion...not even looking to him. Beatrice almost wanted to say something back at that, mostly cause of her tone at that...but stops as Mako walks up to the doorway. "You going somewhere special today?" She asks with Ryuko giving her a smile as she replied. "Not really."

Before Ryuko can realized it, suddenly Mako was behind her on the scooter seat. "So your just totting around then, in that case I'm coming too." Mako says, as Ryuko turns to her with a look of shock. "Ready...set, GO!" Mako says as she wraps her arms around Ryuko's stomach...with Ryuko hearing her Kamui give a small grunt in responds at the sudden tight hold.

Beatrice gives a smile as he watched the two, closing Mako's front door for her as he does. "Hey easy." Ryuko tries to say as Mako replies. "I'm gonna hold on tight." With a very cute happy tone. For a moment Ryuko looks to Beatrice with concern...probably to see if it was okay for her to be around.

The red head just scuffs a little as he shrug his shoulders at her, his way of silently telling there wasn't nothing wrong with the idea. Ryuko looks back to Mako and on seeing the smile on her friend she says. "...Aw, what the hell. Suck it up Senketsu. We're heading out." Ryuko tells her Kamui, as his eye was bulging slightly. 'Can't... breathe!' He says, as he quivers slightly under Mako's hold.

"Beatrice want me to scooch over and give you some room?" Mako asks as she tries to offer Beatrice along for the ride. The red head just shakes his head as he says. "Nah, I'll just follow you two on foot."

Mako's eyes sparkle a little at this. "Ohhh can you run really fast?" She asks with Beatrice gives her a cocky smile and says. "Well I mean to brag, by saying yes...I can." He chuckles a bit as he sees Mako giggle at his joke. This just made Ryuko roll her eyes as she says. "Well then let's see you try to keep up."

She then reeves up the scooter and starts to drive down the street. Leaving Beatrice alone as a small dust cloud formed right in front of his face. "Phft, bah! Ohhhh I see how it is!" Beatrice's says as he waves his hand in front of his face to get rid of the dust cloud. A playful look on his face as he raises a hand and shoots out a red tendril from his wrist, throwing himself up the air after the two.

Flying through passed several buildings, Beatrice lands to his feet, perfectly, before he breaks into a run. Easily able to keep up to Ryuko and Mako, even on foot thanks to his Symbiote.

The looks on both Ryuko and Mako's face is something that made Beatrice wish he had a camera as he was lightly jogging right next to them. "Told you I could keep up." He tells him with a cocky smile, something he was pleased to see made Ryuko scuffs and Mako giggle.

Later on the three had kept going, moving on to what looked to be a highway. As he continues to run, Beatrice looked up above and saw that the sun was starting to go down. He became slightly worried for this, as he knew less light means less chance for him to see Nui...but he pushed that thought away before it became too trouble. Turning his attention to the others, he watches as Ryuko looks back to Mako. "You gonna fight in this thing too?" She asks, shouting a little to be heard over the sound of the motor, referring to the whole fight thing the Academy was doing.

"Nah, I'm a no star. There's no point you know. And besides if I don't fight it's like getting a vacation for a week." Mako says, in a 'matter of fact' tone also shouting a little.

This just made Ryuko smile as she looked on ahead. "You got a point there." She tells her, as Mako gives her a slightly squeeze. "Me and the fans are gonna be cheering you on in the sudden death run off." Ryuko gives a small chuckle at this as she mutters. "What fans?"

"Well you got me, Carnage, and Mako makes three! I already got the pom-poms!" Beatrice says as he pulls out a pair of red and black cheerleader pom-poms from within his coat, or rather his Symbiote. "Now we just need to come up a cheer together, care to help with that later Mako?" He asks with Mako replying back. "Only if Ryuko promises to kick butt!"

Ryuko gives another chuckle, this time a bit louder as she replies. "As if I need to make a promise to do that!" This got a good laugh from the three.

 **Later on...**

Three stood outside what looked to be a burned down mansion. Beatrice was standing back, moving aside a bit of overgrown plant life to look at what seemed to be the name plate for the house on a nearby broken gate. As he does...his eyes widen in realization. "...Matoi?" He read quietly looking under the last name, he sees Ryuko's name...along with another call 'Isshin'. He then looks to Ryuko, and to the burned down house...placing two and two together.

"Where are we?" Mako ask as she steps up next to Ryuko, who was bust staring at what was left of the front entrance. "My dad's place." Ryuko tells her, having a calm tone. "No way, this dump?" Mako ask as she notices that what was left of the place was close to falling apart. "Then I guess you're poor just like me aren't cha!?" She says, turning to Ryuko with an excited look on her face.

Ryuko just looks back at her with a plan face. "No I didn't live here when it was like this. It used to be a really nice mansion before it burned down." She says as she begins to walking in Mako muttering. "Oh, it was...hey wait then does that mean you're loaded?!" She shouts as she looked at Ryuko in shock. Evening looking back to Beatrice as she hears him give a small chuckle.

"I'm serious!" Mako says, looking to Ryuko as she stepped into her old home. "...No, I'm not Mako. See...my mom died a little while after I was born, and my dad was a scientist who was always in his lab. He and I...didn't get along that good. So he shipped me off to a boarding school." Ryuko says, as she continues to walk in, Mako and Beatrice following right after her.

As they step within the ashen and burned mansion Ryuko continues on. "I was always getting into fights there and by my first year of high school, I was a straight up punk." She then reaches into her pocket...and pulls out her small scissor blade, flipping it open to its full size she held it in her hand. "...and then six months ago...I got a note from my dad saying that he wanted to talk, so I came back. But..."

Mako sat on the floor along the wall, as Ryuko spoke on. Holding her legs close to herself from under her knees as she was engrossed with the story Ryuko was giving. Beatrice just stayed out of Ryuko's sight, seating on top of barely standing section of what was supposed to be part of the second floor.

He had a somber look on his face, as he rested his hands on his knees. Looking at Ryuko as she continues to hold her scissor blade in her hands. "...I came in on my dad...with this damn blade in his gut." Ryuko says, slightly gripping her own scissor blade slightly. "...I tried to tell him to hang on...but he told me to stop fussing and listen to him. Told me if I want to live a peaceful life, I needed to leave...and if I wanted to continue his fight...I'll need this. He told me if I find the other half of this scissor...I'll find his killer...but also that a cruel fate was gonna come at me. He tried to tell me more...but I was too hot headed...I saw someone leaving and tried to chase after them...they got away...and the place burst into flames..."

Ryuko then stabs her scissor blade to the floor, holding onto the handle to lean on. "...There were times where I hated the old man. But his dying was a wakeup call for me, cause I realized...I didn't really know a thing about him." Beatrice moves from his spot, stepping down to the floor barely making a sound as he stood right behind Ryuko...a look of understanding in his eyes. This...was the first he's ever heard of her saying this...and in a way...he...and Carnage could really both relate to this.

He sees as Ryuko tighten her hold on the blade. "I decided right then and there...I find out who killed him and why, what he wanted to tell me...and find out what this is." She says shifting her hands along to the blade. "But I still haven't gotten any answers. I also want to know why he made you, Senketsu." Ryuko says, placing a hand on her Kamui's eye for a moment. In a quick flash, her Kamui transformed to its other form...and Ryuko readies her blade...before stabbing it to the ground.

The force was more than enough to cause a large opening underground, to what looked to be a hidden basement of sorts. As Ryuko leaps down, Beatrice turns to Mako and says. "Shall we follow her?" With Mako giving a nod, Beatrice picks her up and leaps down without hesitating.

Landing right next to Ryuko as she was looking at the...large empty room. "There's nothing here." Ryuko says, sounding to be slightly taken back. Beatrice gently places Mako on her feet and ask. "What was here?" Ryuko doesn't even turn to him as she was paying more attention to the room.

"This is where I got Senketsu." She tells him, as the three look around. But really it truly was empty, barely even a speck of dirt to be found even. "This places seems a bit creepy." Mako mutters as she looks to what looks to be like some giant yarn cones coming from the wall. "Damn it!" Ryuko mutters as she takes a slice along the floor, leaving a deep gash in it and causing the room to shake a little.

Mako cries out a little as she loses her footing for a bit, with Beatrice catching her before she could fall. "...Mako, hang back for a bit." He tells her as he sets her back to her feet. "Are you two gonna fight again?" She ask, remembering how the two seemed to be tension around each other all throughout today.

"Fight? No we never did that." Beatrice tells her as he walks up to Ryuko, giving Mako a small smile...one that crumples away as he nears Ryuko. "Though I might take a bit of a beating regardless." He mutters as he raises a hand up to Ryuko's arm, grabbing onto it.

He feels Ryuko become stiff at his touch, but doesn't let go as he walks into her line of view. "Hey." He says quietly, with a somber look. "...hey." Ryuko says back, stabbing her scissor blade to the floor. For a moment, Beatrice looks off to the side...Carnage being his eyes as they take another look around the room. Knowing her reasons...she was probably here to look for a clue or something...And was not happy with the results.

Not really sure how he can make this not awkward...till he gets an idea. "I think I know someone that can help you." He tells her.

"Really...and just who do you have in mind?" Ryuko ask, slipping her arm from his grip while still refusing to look directly at him. Feeling a tension start to grow, Beatrice quickly places his hands in his pockets and says. "...you're not gonna like it...but we're gonna have to go Honnōji Academy...and talk to Venom." Almost instantly does Beatrice regret the way he worded that, as Ryuko finally gives him a look.

One that was a mix of annoyance and anger. "And just what would I get from talking to Lady Satsuki's bodyguard, the same guy who you've been trying to murder?" She says giving a glare at Beatrice as he just rolled his eyes slightly.

"Hey I kind of hit pause on the whole killing dad thing for now. Just listen...while I'm always ready to say my dad is a complete and total dick...that's only really half of him. The Venom half I mean...his host on the other hand, Rocky, is...an okay guy. If you ask him for it...I'm sure he be more than willing to help you find out who did it." Beatrice tells her...looking a bit reluctant in doing so.

He watches as Ryuko looks a bit surprised by this. "...you...really think he'd help me?" She ask, as Beatrice gives her shrug while nodding his head. "Yeah...He would...You learn a lot about a guy when you stab him through the stomach. He's a...a good guy...hehehehe." He chuckled slightly, as he shakes his head. "I mean...I can tell. Saw him with his dying dad...like you...he didn't have a good relationship, could tell by the way they talked to each other. Rocky was more than willing to forgive though...more than I can say for myself." Beatrice says as he looks to Ryuko with a small smile."I can set it up with him...just give me the word."

...Ryuko continues to stare at him for a bit. "I thought that you wanted him dead." She said, with Beatrice taking his hands out his pockets. Holding them out to the sides a little as he tells her. "...I...can change my mind about something...when something...or someone I care about...really needs or...wants me to." He tells her...keeping a straight face as best he could...trying not to be nervous as Ryuko continued to stare him down.

...before finally she relaxes...letting herself get a smile. "Thanks...Beatrice." She tells him, getting the...underline message of that sentence. "Yay, you're both smiling at each other!" Mako says as suddenly she leaps on the two, pulling them into a group hug with each other.

With a giggle from Mako and a chuckle from Beatrice, Ryuko's kamui turns back to normal. Beatrice then pulls away from the two and says. "Well let's head out guys." He then raises a arm up and shots out a red tendril from his arm...something that caused Mako a large gasp.

"Oh my goodness Beatrice, you can shoot webbing like Mr. Venom too?!" She ask in shock, with both Beatrice and Ryuko looking at her in shock. "Wait...you never saw his Symbiote?" Ryuko asked in surprised. "What's a symbiote?" Mako asked...making Beatrice give out a loud sigh, before looking to Ryuko...the two giving a 'we seriously don't have the time to explain' look. So using the greatest of imaginations...Beatrice told her. "Uhh...well Mako, a symbiote is code for...'I'm magic'."

As Mako's eyes begin to sparkle at this, Ryuko just gives a scuffs out a smile.

 **Later, on the way back home...and after Beatrice having to perform a small 'magic' show for Mako...**

Ryuko was driving the scooter down the road, with Mako just barely hanging on to her as she looked asleep. "So you think that someone came and cleaned out everything there?" She ask out loud to Beatrice as he was jogging alone side her, holding his chin in his hand.

"Well think about it. From what you told me, all that stuff down there couldn't have just disappeared. Besides...what were you hoping to find there? From what you just told me there really wasn't much to find expect your magic uniform." He tells her, with Ryuko giving a low groan as she loudly says. "For the third time, it's not magic! It's life fibers."

"And do you know what those are made of? As far as I can tell the closes thing I know about them is that they remind me of these things Symbiotes used to eat back at their home planet."Beatrice says, gently grabbing Mako and placing her back in place as she was slipping off of Ryuko.

"So you're saying that life fibers...are also aliens? That can't be right." Ryuko tells him giving a small shake of her head. "Ryuko look who you're talking to here. I'm literally wearing an alien that gives me super powers! You just have one that turns you into a magical girl." He says, crossing his arms.

Ryuko gives a annoyed scuff at this. "Oh my god, is this another one of your anime things?" She ask as Beatrice points a finger to her and shouts."Oh you are not one to talk. I mean come on, The text book definition of a Magical girl is 'cute girl that has been empowered by fantastic powers that both assist and complicate her life'. You're gonna seat there and tell me that since you met Senketsu, your life has NOT be more complicated!?"

Ryuko looks at him, her mouth opened to shout something back...before she closes it in shock as a look of realization came to her."...oh my god, I am a magical girl." She mutters, with Beatrice giving a loud 'told you so' as he starts laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha, oh man...but...but seriously...Your teacher once said he knew your dad right? Maybe he knows." Beatrice tells her, while trying to keep himself from falling over from laughing.

Before Ryuko could put any real thought into it what he said...suddenly she noticed that he was jogging pass her and Mako...or rather that they've slow down and come to a complete stop.

"What happen?" Beatrice ask as he walks back to them, watching Ryuko as she was trying to turn the ignition on...with no success at all. Ryuko gives a groan as she gets off the scooter. "...Out of gas is what happened. Looks like we're walking." She tells Beatrice as she wakes Mako up, and tell her what happened.

"...Well that sucks. Dad got you a messed up scooter. Sorry about that." Mako says as the three began to walk down the side of the road. Ryuko just gives a smile as she looks down to the scooter she was wheeling by her side. "Nah, the damn gas gage is busted is all." She says tapping the gas gage, which said that the tank was still full.

"Of all the things to break too. Then again didn't Mako's dad scam that from a guy? This has karma written all over it...expect instead of him, we suffer...Remind me to stick a centipede in his ear next time he's asleep." Beatrice says, mostly to himself as he was walking ahead of the two girls, his hands being held behind his head as he was taking large marching steps forward...looking bored out of his mind.

"Hey Ryuko." Mako calls out making Ryuko look back to her, and catching Beatrice's attention.

"You know you're not alone anymore cause now you have us in your life. And by us, I'm talking about Senketsu, Beatrice, his magic slime, me, and my whole family. We all love you lots and lots. You know we do right?" Mako asks, keeping a large smile on that made Ryuko give her own.

Beatrice jumps back a bit, landing right next to Mako as he pulls her in a shoulder to shoulder hug. "She's right you know. I mean we might be a little nuts...but we are people you can depend on, no matter what." He says with a sincere smile.

Ryuko gives a nod. "Of course, I never had any doubt." She says looking ahead, with a look of ease. As if things were finally starting to look up. "Oh I have an idea!" Mako suddenly says as she pulls from Beatrice's arm and suddenly pulls out a sign from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh I know, we should hitchhike!" Mako says wildly waving the sign to try and get the attention of any nearby drivers, even though the street was mostly empty. "Hey over here to young girls and a magical guy who need a ride, come on we're not picky!"

While Mako was trying to bring in someone, Beatrice mutters to Ryuko. "Where does she get all this energy? I have an alien giving me super powers and I can barely keep up with her sometimes." As Ryuko shrug her shoulders, before suddenly a car drives right passed them, leaving a large cloud of smoke that cause them all to cough.

"Hey watch where you're driving you jackass!" Ryuko shouts at the driver, Beatrice right next to her as he yelled out. "I've killed for less you know!" With them both getting a confused look as the driver backs up...allowing them to notice the bright pink car, with gold trimmings and a large symbol of a green and yellow shield on the hood.

But aside of the car's color scheme, it was the driver that shocked them.

"Ladies...is there something wrong?" Gamagōri spoke as he backed the car to in front of them looking back at them with his usual stern face. Suddenly Mako was by him saying. "Wow! I hitched us a ride with Ira! How have you been?" She asks, with a large smile, as Gamagōri looks away from her slightly, his face a bit red. "I have been doing well Mako." He tells her, while trying to keep his usual tone.

Ryuko and Beatrice both share a groan as they realize this really was the Elite Four member. "Oh great, are you following us around?" Ryuko says, closing her fist in case of a fight while Beatrice just crossed his arms and says. "Seriously dude, that's the last thing we need right now."

Gamagōri looks to them and said. "Calm down, I have no intention in fighting you here. And I've been given strict orders not to commence battle with Beatrice Errore." Beatrice raises an eyebrow at that last one, as Ryuko just gives a low 'huh'. Gamagōri then gives the two a glare as he says. "We'll fight on the day of the sudden death run off, not before."

Ryuko gives her own glare back at him, as she relaxes her arms. "...okay then, what do you want?" She asks with Gamagōri straight up telling her. "For you to get in." Shocking Ryuko as he tells her. "I am the appointed chair of the Disciplinary Committee of Honnōji Academy. And when I'm off campus and find a fellow student in need, it's my duty as a Committee member to help that student out Even if it's you so get it."

"But we can't-" "Whoa-ho!" Ryuko tries to deny his offer, but was stopped as already Mako was in the backstreet of the car hopping on the seats. "These seats are comfy, wow! Is this a new car, it looks new, wo-ahahaha." She giggles as she quickly leaves the car and moves to the hood. Gently placing her hands on it, as sparkles show in her eyes. "Must be new cause it's all sparkly and clean. Let's go for a ride Ryuko, see Beatrice is okay with it. Come on get it, get it! Leeet's go!"

At Mako's words, Ryuko looks to Beatrice, finding him seating in the passenger side of the car, right by an annoyed Gamagōri. "B-Beatrice!" She calls out, as he just adjusted his seat a little and replied to her. "Hey, you try keeping up with me on a scooter, on your feet alone, then you can berate me on this choice...seriously Symbiote be damned, my feet are killing me."

Ryuko gives a small reluctant look on her face, before finally giving in with a sigh and walking into the backstreet with Mako. "Fine...whatever than." She says, as Mako gives a loud 'yay' while Beatrice just chuckles.

"I am sure that I did not address the invite to you." Gamagōri says, turning to look at Beatrice...who was in the middle of lighting a cigarette. "...your point?" The red head ask, as he just pockets his match book, leaving the cigarette in his mouth.

Before Beatrice could react properly, Gamagōri grabs the cigarette and throws it out the car, to the road. "You can say that I do not wish for any blood to be in my new car." He tells Beatrice giving the Symbiote host a glare.

"Oh come on, I haven't even gotten into a fight all day." Beatrice groans, looking really annoyed by the elite member, as one of his hands closed to a fist. "I was referring to yours." Come Gamagori responds, turning a bit of his body to Beatrice, as he kept on hand on the wheel of his car.

Beatrice just gives him a scuff at this. "Ohhhhh...are you trying to intimidate me? Haha...looks like your talk matches your size. Tell me how do those Satsuki boots taste?" Beatrice asks, leaning on the car door, with his arms crossed.

"If I were to be licking them, no amount of boot licking would amount to the garbage that comes from yours." Gamagōri says as Beatrice begins to laugh. "Hahahaha...you're really doing this? Well then maybe I-" Before he could finish, Mako suddenly spoke up.

"Beatrice, Ira, stop that right now!" Mako said, sounding like a mother talking stern to her own children as she gave the two the best glare she could muster...which was like a baby squirrel trying to look threatening. "But-" Beatrice and Gamagōri try to speak up, only for Mako to stop them both as she stood to her feet.

"We're all good people so, least be friends here. Right Ryuko?" She says, as Ryuko just shrugs her shoulders while giving an amused smile."You got it Mako." She says, with both Beatrice and Gamagōri looking ahead as they muttered together. "...He started it."

From then on, as they began driving down the road. The scooter being placed inside the car's trunk, as Ryuko, Beatrice and Gamagōri were all silent. Letting the calm night atmosphere set in as they passed the streetlights...with the exception of Mako who was singing a random song she had made up.

"Hey, we're all going on a riddy ride to hell, hey, upside down and arounddy round town, hey, gonna jump the track and crash into a wall, hey, we're in a fender-bender crash into a wall-" Mako sang as Gamagōri ask. "Matoi...please make her stop that singing."

"Hey, when she's on a roll, no one can make her stop." Ryuko told him in a bored tone, seeming to be used to Mako's constant noise making. Gamagōri gives a sigh as he looks to Mako from the rear-view mirror...and tries to hold back a smile. "...I should have expected as much from her."

He then looks to Beatrice, seeing the teen resting his arm along the window, wearing headphones that were connected to an old CD-player that was sticking out of his coat pocket. Without even thinking of it, Gamagōri elbows Beatrice's side.

"Ow, dick!" Beatrice groans, holding a hand to his side as he rips off the headphones from his head. "The hell was that for?!" He nearly shouts, with Gamagōri, not evening looking at him as he replies. "I wanted to get your attention."

Giving a small groan, over the sore spot the giant of a man made, Beatrice mutters. "Couldn't poke me like a normal guy?!"

"Would you have preferred a punch?" Gamagōri was quick to ask, as Beatrice fully turns to him and shouts. "I like to see you try-" But doesn't get to finish as Mako gives him her stern look again.

With a sigh of defeat, Beatrice moves back down to his seat properly. Holding his head up with his hand, as he rested his elbow on the door firm.

Gamagōri sees this and gives a small sigh. "...what are you listening to?" He ask, out of the blue...try to provide small talk for him and the red head.

Beatrice just places the headphones back along his head as he answered him. "This band called 'Anthrax'." He says, sounding to be annoyed by the name alone of it. "Named after the disease? Never heard of them." Gamagōri says, making Beatrice give a small groan.

"Ugh, good for you then. They suck." He says confusing Gamagōri as he briefly looks to Beatrice tuning on a new song with the headphones at full blast. "...Then why listen to them?" He asks, with Beatrice moving a headphone from his ear to reply. "...Because while I hate them...Carnage likes them. And when you're in a relationship with someone...you got to learn how to suck up whatever you don't like to make them happy." Beatrice says, in a pissed off tone, looking off the side of the car to the road as he place back on the headphones.

"Hmm...Looks like we finally found some common ground there." Gamagōri mutters, looking again to the rear-view mirror at Mako...before he notices something behind them, a car seeming to be approaching. "You see it too right?" Beatrice mutters, looking back slightly to the car that sped up right next to them, honking some kind of strange horn.

"I hate drivers who don't follow the rules of the road. This is a no passing zone." Gamagōri says, before the car pulls up further...allowing them to see a small group one-star Students, wearing biker helmets. Two of which were standing up and pointing guns at all of them.

With only enough time for Beatrice to reply. "...I don't think they care about the Passing zone law." Before they opened fire. "Down Mako!" Ryuko cries, grabbing Mako and holding her down as the bullets fly. Beatrice quickly gets up and forms a wide shield with his Symbiote from his arm, covering all four of them from the bullets as Gamagōri speeds up out of range of their fire.

"Who the hell are they?!" Ryuko ask, as she and Mako looking behind them while Beatrice shifts his Symbiote to cover himself. " _ **Whoever they are, they don't seem to like real guns.**_ " Carnage spoke in his due voice, as he shifts his arm back to normal, holding a large sum of what they were firing at him...BB pellets. " _ **Then again...**_ " Carnage says looking off at the side of the car, seeing large dents in its side that were made by said pellets.

Gamagōri just kept his stoic face s he told them. "Didn't you hear? The Automotive and airsoft clubs merged together to form the auto-airsoft club." Carnage gives a growl as he sarcastically says." _ **Oh that name must have taken them weeks to make.**_ " As he spoke he stands up on his seat to look directly behind them, his claw like feet keeping him in place as best they could.

"Don't worry, they are not after you. Even if they got your Kamui they couldn't use it. Maiko Ōgure learn that the hard way." Gamagōri tells them, making sure to keep the car steady for both Ryuko and Carnage.

Ryuko then says. "So they want to get their hands on your uniform, huh." Before suddenly Mako shouts. "Ryuko, Look at that!" And she points out to a large group of cars heading to them, each having groups of one-star students riding them as they were lead by a single two star member. Wearing a car theme Goku uniform, that had his head sticking out of the front almost comically as he shouts out at them. "Nice clunker Gamagōri! But is it fast enough to escape me, Ryousuke Todoroki! President of the Automotive Airsoft Club! Come on men, let's find out!"

Gamagōri gives an annoyed look at his rear view mirror at them, before he notices that Carnage was giving him the same look as he standing on his seat. "...what?!" Gamagōri ask the red Symbiote, whose jagged eyes grew sharper in a glare. " _ **That guy's uniform, is LITERALLY a fucking car.**_ " Carnage shouts, point at the oncoming crowd of students chasing after them. "Yes, What of it?!" Gamagōri ask, keeping his eyes on the road as best he could while Carnage continued to shout at him. " _ **What of it?! That is by far the dumbest Goku uniform I've ever seen! And that's saying a lot!**_ "

Gamagōri gives him a quick side glance as he's driving and shouts back. "I did not design the uniform! Besides he's president of the Automotive club, why wouldn-" " _ **SHUT UP, WHATEVER YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY, JUST STOP IT!**_ " Carnage shouts interrupting Gamagōri as he turns back to face the car gaining on them.

"Guys have your pissing match later! They're gaining on us right now! Ugh...it looks like we picked the wrong car to get into." Ryuko says, as she tightly grips her scissor blade at the ready.

Carnage just flexes his claws a little, waiting for them to get close. " _ **Let them come.**_ _**I've seriously had enough of a freaking school out crazy-ing me!**_ " He shouts, sounding to be incredibly annoyed by the whole situation.

"Here they come." Mako whimpers slightly as she ducks along the backseat while a car was pulling right next to them. Before they can open fires, Carnage shoots out several spikes from his finger tips. One hitting the driver's steering wheel and causing him to lose control, and crash into another one of the cars chasing them. Creating a large crash site as they both were pushed off to the side of the road. " _ **Hahahaha! How's that A-holes...Don't worry, they're still alive I bet.**_ " Carnage says, while also seeing the small glare Ryuko and Gamagōri gave him.

It was there Mako poked her head up and asked. "Can you do that for about twenty more cars?" She says, referring to the large number of one star students closing in on them. As Carnage gets ready to take them all on. Gamagōri then spoke up.

"They're fast, but good driving takes more than speed. It takes skill too!" Gamagōri says, as he begins to turn the wheel of his car. " _ **Wait, what are you doing-ahhhhh!**_ " Carnage shouts as suddenly the entire car begins to spin out of control. Ryuko and Mako joining him as they were all screaming in panic.

" _ **(- god in heaven, hallowed be thy name-)**_ " Carnage shouts in Italian, suddenly remembering a fear of driving he had when he was younger as he loses his grip on the seat and is sent flying out of the car."Ahhhhhh!" Mako screams as she tightly holds onto Ryuko. "We're out of control!" Gamagōri tells them, actually sounding shock by it as Ryuko yells back. "No shit! That's what happens when you crank the wheel hard like that, you ass! Where you learn to drive, on a go-kart track!"

Before suddenly they crashed right into barrier walls on the side of the road. Gamagōri face buried into the deployed air-bag...as well as half of Mako's body in a comedic way. As Ryuko moves up from the back seat, holding her head from the impact, she mutters. "You okay Mako?" Getting a muffled 'yep' in response as Gamagōri helps her out of the bag. "Where did Beatrice go?" She asked looking around for the red Symbiote.

With Gamagōri telling her. "He must have flew out of the car before he crashed. I'm sure he's fine though." Before a large number of lights shine down on them, it coming from the automotive airsoft club as they surrounded them.

Ryuko just gives a small chuckle at this. "Hehehe...You guys think your all that huh?" She says, getting ready for a fight...till Gamagōri said. "You stay out of this Matoi." Turning around, Ryuko sees Gamagōri step out of the car and walks around it to stand in front of her. "Why?" She ask, with Gamagōri telling her.

"It's my mess, so I'll handle it." The leader of the club didn't seem that threaten as the Elite Four member stood in front of him and his mini-army. "We got you cornet big man. When we get through with you, you will be bawling!" The leader shouts, as Mako and Ryuko duck below in the backseat watching what was gonna happen.

Before Gamagōri could give his comeback, suddenly Carnage's voice spoke. " _ **Jokes on you guys, I bet he never thought of playing basketball at all, even with his height.**_ " "Not that kind of Balling you idio-...wait...What the-" The Leader says, as suddenly he looks to the side...finding the red/black Symbiote staring right at him with an extended grin. " _ **Hello...and goodbye.**_ "

Carnage tells him, before grabbing the very bottom of the man's front bumper with one hand...and throwing him through the air...completely out of sight. Completely stunning everyone there as he casual walks up to Gamagōri.

" _ **Really should have considered joining the aerodynamics club instead...would have helped you with the fall at least. HAHAHAHAHA!**_ " He jokes as he came right up to Gamagōri, looking at the taller man in front of him. Slightly hitting his chest...and by slightly, it nearly caused Gamagōri to fall on his backside.

" _ **Hey man, kind hit my head PRETTY badly flying out of your car like that. Needless to say, I'm PRETTY pissed at you for that. But...I'm fair, it was cause of these guys that you tried to save us using your shitty driving, so I'll just take whatever rage I have for YOU...and put it to them!**_ " Carnage says looking to the other students around them, holding his arms out with his ever extending grin.

"...I- I refuse to have you kill any of Honnōji academy's st-" Gamagōri tries to say, before Carnage head gives a complete 180 degree turn to look at him.

" _ **Kill?! I wouldn't do that! I'm WAY too angry right now. I'm just gonna hurt them, really...REALLY badly! And make them WISH, I killed them. Totally different.**_ " Carnage tells him as he turns his head back around to face his victims. " _ **So you gonna give me a hand? Otherwise...I might go a little too far.**_ "

Before Gamagōri could answer, one of the students shoot out what looks to be a bottle rocket at the red Symbiote. And before Carnage could react a red vine-like whip shoots from behind him, knocking aside the bottle rocket to a nearby car...causing it to explode and send all the one-stars in it flying off.

Giving a small whistle, Carnage doesn't need to say anything as he just looks ahead of himself. " _ **You guys are soooo screwed~**_ " He says in a sing-along tone of voice, as Gamagōri creaks his knuckles behind the Symbiote.

 **Later...**

Beatrice gives a loud satisfied sigh as kicks his feet up on the dashboard. "Oh man, that felt nice. Haven't kicked that much ass in a long while." He says, before suddenly he feels his feet get knocked down by Ryuko, who was driving Gamagōri's wreck car, which looked close to just falling to pieces.

She didn't say anything to him, as she just kept her hands firmly on the wheel while staring at the room. "Oh come, are you seriously mad at me again!?" Beatrice asks, as Ryuko just continues to drive. "Well...I think we kinda have a reason to be." Mako tells him from the backseat, as she was comforting Gamagōri...who was groaning in pain, with bandaging covering the top of his head.

"Okay so I maybe got a little bit, out of control back there." Beatrice says as he turns to Mako and Gamagōri, with said Elite member giving a small moan as he replies. "Ugh...a little out of control? You dropped a car on me!"

Beatrice looks back at him and replies. "Hey, your Goku uniform took most of the damage right?! And besides, this is a great lesson for you guys...make some helmets or mask to cover ALL THIS!" He says, waving a hand around his face, while giving Gamagōri a glare. "Or is your leader's head so far up her own heinie, that simple design flaw, flew over it and went two towns over."

With a growl, Gamagōri tries to move up to a seating position, angered by how Beatrice talked about Lady Satsuki...but he didn't get to do much as suddenly he feels a his head throb in pain. "Ahhh!" He mutters slightly as he lies back down on Mako's lap, with her lightly petting his bandaged head.

"It's okay, just a minor concussion. You really are pretty strong since you only got that much from it." Mako says softly with a smile, as Gamagōri looks away with a blush. "See it's not so bad! Everything worked out for everyone. You manage to break your new car in, Mako got to see you kick some ass and practice being a back alley doctor like her dad, I left off some stream...and Ryuko is driving for the first time!" Beatrice says, placing a hand on Ryuko's shoulder, which she quickly shrugs off as she keeps her eyes on the road.

"Wait...I thought you said she had her license!" Gamagōri says as his eyes widen in horror, as Beatrice just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh yeah, I lied of course...don't worry she's doing great! She only ran over four pedestrians so far." Beatrice said, trying his best to hold back his laughter as Gamagōri's face pales a little.

Before he could say anything else Ryuko shouts. "Would you guys shut up!? It's hard enough driving as it is, I don't need you two trying to make me nervous here!" She says, tightly gripping at the wheel as her eyes kept looking to the road and her rearview mirror, trying to remember all she's learn from movies on how to drive.

Beatrice chuckles a little as he says. "Calm down. Like I said, you're doing great. As long as you don't- OH MY SYMBIOTE!" Beatrice suddenly shouts, making Ryuko stomp on the brakes, causing both Mako and Gamagōri to fall from their seats.

"What, what happened!?" Ryuko yells in a panic as she franticly looks around. Before noticing Beatrice jump from the car and rush to...what looked to be a store that had the whole front entrance caved in by something crashing into it.

From the wreckage, Beatrice easily picks up what looks to be some half naked teen and brings him over to them. Holding him up, Ryuko was able to recognize him as the leader of the club that attacked them. "I can't believe it! This is like twenty miles away from where I threw him! That's like a new record!" Beatrice says with massive amounts of pride as he casually tosses the already half-dead student over the car into a random street trashcan. "And I made that shot! Oh it's a good day for me. Hehehehehe." He chuckles as Ryuko looks pass him to the large wrecked store.

"Where's his Goku uniform?" Ryuko ask suddenly, making Beatrice stop his chuckling as he looks back to the store as well. "...hey, you're right...how the hell does a car uniform goes missing? Especially with the owner over here." Beatrice asks, before a small groaning sound comes out of the trash can.

The leader then pokes his head out and says. "S-some guy...h-he took my Goku uniform right off of me..." He tells them, as he looked close to passing out, no doubt from when Beatrice threw him half-way across the city.

"You lost your uniform?! You pathetic piece of slime that mocks this earth! How dare you even show your face among a fellow student for doing such a thing! You are to report to Honnōji Academy immediately! Do not even stand to your feet, I want you to crawl like the worthless maggot that you are, till your hands and knees are bleeding! Just so maybe, MAYBE, we might take pity on you! Till then, start moving you minuscule of decent human being!" The screaming came...from of all people, Mako as she had stepped from the car and kicked over the trash can, making the student fall to the floor. He then moved to his hands and knees and began to crawl in the direction of Honnōji Academy, crying softly to himself as he does.

She then quickly turns around with a questioning look on her face as she asks. "How was that, was I go?" Ryuko and Beatrice then looked to Gamagōri as he gives her a small thumbs up. "Great job, Mako. You do the work of a chair to the Disciplinary Committee, proud."

"Oh stop." Mako says, looking embarrassed slightly. Beatrice just gives a small chuckle as he walks back to his seat in the chair. "Aren't these two just adorable?" He asks, with Ryuko just rolling her eyes at him. This earn him another chuckle before suddenly he feels something...it was his father was near-by, only a few miles away. "What the...I thought the old man was-" Before he could finish that thought, from the corner of his eye he could sees the Goku uniform, as the leader wore, being thrown through the air at a random building.

Quickly turning to the others, just as Mako got back in the car, Beatrice shouts. "Ryuko step on it." "Wha-" She tries to say, before suddenly a red tendril wraps around her stomach and pulls her right out of the driver's seat. "Fuck it, I'll drive!" Beatrice says, with said tendril coming from his back as he quickly moves to the seat.

As soon he sets Ryuko down, Beatrice starts to floor it down, wildly driving down the street and making wide turns, nearly running people over. "Make way, coming through, beep-beep!" He shouts as he drives right along the sidewalk. "Beatrice, what the hell?!" Ryuko shouts as she grips onto whatever she could, with Mako and Gamagōri doing the same in the back seat.

Beatrice barely listened to her though as he tries to remember what buildings he saw the car go pass in his mind, and where it could have landed. As he made a hard right along a street corner he got his answer...just in time as he sees...Venom torturing the thief who stole the Uniform.

As Gamagōri and Mako got up after being thrown around a little in the back seat...they, along with Ryuko and Beatrice...saw it...they watched in shock as Venom slammed the guy to a wall, face first, and broke his arm, just so he could slam the man's face back to the ground...they could see...the guy wasn't wearing a Goku uniform...the melting wreck of what was left of one was not too far away...which meant...this guy was taking the full force of each hit from Venom.

"Holy shit." Beatrice mutters a little, as he could see Venom's fanged filled mouth dripping with green fluid. His eyes were completely jagged, with his tongue lashing along the air...to behind the guy's head. "He's not gonn-" Beatrice tries to say...before a loud and wet chomping sound is heard.

 **Much later...**

Beatrice gave a sigh as he was seating on the pavement, next to old fashion fuel dispenser. A lit cigarette in his hand as he was in the middling of smoking it. "I don't think you should be smoking so close to Gasoline." Ryuko tells him as she places the pump back in place.

Beatrice responses by blowing smoke to his left side and looking back at her with an annoyed look. "Fine, do what you want." She tells him as she turns her attention to Mako and Gamagōri.

"Be careful going home. Don't stop for any strangers." Gamagōri says, with Mako giving a smile as she replies. "But a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet." The two share a small laugh at this. "...I'm sorry about your car, Ira." She says, looking at all the damage done on the car from today.

"Do not worry about it." Gamagōri as he turns the motor on, getting ready to head out. "Um...are you okay to drive?" Mako asks, looking to the bandages on his head. "He's not gonna be the one driving." Beatrice spoke as he stood up, tossing aside his cigarette carelessly.

Before Gamagōri could protest, a tendril shoots out of Beatrice's back and wraps around the older man's stomach. Easily lifting him in the air and pushing him to the passenger's side of the car. "I'll make sure he gets home in one piece. You two get going and...Be safe okay."Beatrice says as he enters the car. "Wait a mom-" Gamagōri tries to say before the tendril moves to cover over his mouth.

"Thanks Beatrice, bye Ira!" Mako said, happy to see the two...kinda getting along now. Enough so that Beatrice is doing this for him at least. Ryuko just walks up to Beatrice and whispers to him. "Don't go getting him kill."

With a scuff Beatrice just rolls his eyes and replies. "Come on, now you're just tempting me. hehehe..." He chuckles as he looks to Gamagōri, who was struggling to get the tendril off his face. "Say bye Gamagōri!" Beatrice calls out, stepping on the gas and making the two drive off from sight. Leaving Mako and Ryuko to just hear Gamagōri's muffled scream as Beatrice nearly runs right into a few trashcans.

"...Hey Ryuko." Mako says, her tone losing a bit of its happy cheer. Ryuko could see that Mako was still keeping her smile as she turned to her, but it was pretty dim. "Yeah Mako?" Ryuko ask, watching as Mako looks to the floor for a moment and says. "...Can I ask you, not to fight Mr. Venom? Like ever." At the sudden request, Ryuko's eyes completely widen.

"What are you talking about Mako? If I have to fight him, you know I'm gonna end up doing so." Ryuko says as she and Mako get back on the scooter, turning it on and beginning to drive home. "I know." Mako tells her, wrapping her arms around the kamui girl's waist. "I guess I'm...a little scared of him is all...and by little I mean a lot more than normal."

Mako says, with Ryuko giving her a small glance. "You were scared of Venom? I thought you like the guy, because he helped tutor you." She says as Mako just looked off to the side quietly for a bit. "I do...but..." She starts...only to get more quiet for a moment. "...but sometimes, I can tell how angry he gets and...I was scared what'll happen if someone really pushed him too far."

Ryuko looks back ahead of her. Giving a nod of understanding. "Yeah...I hear ya. That guy really has some issues, especially with anger."

 **A little later...**

"Take a left here." Gamagōri says, directing Beatrice...who was actually calmly driving now. The two pulling up to what appears to be large gated home. "Nice place you have here." Beatrice complemented as Gamagōri just gives swipe of some card to a machine, opening the gate and allowing Beatrice to drive inside.

As they pull up to the doorway, the two step out of the car. "So what you think of our deal, buddy? Easy for you to get?" Beatrice asks, leaning against the side of the damaged car with his arms crossed as Gamagōri walked to him.

"I understand completely. You are asking me to violate my trust in Lady Satsuki. That is unacceptable." Gamagōri tells him, giving the red head anger filled glare. "Geez man, I'm not telling you to poison anyone's food here!" Beatrice shouts, giving his own glare back at the taller man.

"Look...I'm just asking you to keep an eye on Venom for me." He tells him as he puts his arms in his pocket, the Elite four member not taking his eyes off him as he ask. "And why would I do tha-" "Venom nearly killed Mako once...remember?!" Beatrice interrupted, making Gamagōri freeze up mid-sentence.

Beatrice then takes his hands out of his pockets and holds them to up defensively. "You got friends too right? The other Elite jackasses...and then that Satsuki girl. You might know Venom's host more than I do...but I know Venom more...his symbiote is anything but a nice guy. Remember...he's the reason why there is nothing but a handful of my kind left." He said, placing a hand to his chest.

"You want to risk, the people you give two shits about? Cause I really don't." He tells him, with Gamagōri saying back. "Funny thing to say...from a murderer." He says, as Beatrice gives him a dry chuckle.

"...heh...hehehehe...Murderers are people too...they have people they care about. Like for example...I haven't laid a single CLAW, on Mako or her family. Cause Mako's my friend...and her family is important to her. I may be a sociopath...but I'm still a nice guy..." He says as he steps forward to Gamagōri, creaking his neck slightly as he does.

Giving a little tap to the Elite four member's chest, Beatrice says. "Fine...do what you want. I'm not gonna force you to do, what you should obviously be doing. But...your 'Lady Satsuki' and 'Agent Venom'...got some problems going on. Add that with another Symbiote out there...who is probably slightly crazier than I am...Well that's just not fucking well then."

Suddenly in a blink of an idea, Gamagōri feels all the air knocked out of him, forcing him to his knees as he gasp for air. As he looks up to Beatrice, he sees the cause...as a red tendril is leaving his arm.

Before he could react, suddenly the tendril shoots to wrap around his neck and begin chocking him. "But...I'm a niccce guy...nice enough not to kill you, and make it look like that...other Symbiote came and did it." As Beatrice spoke, Carnage began to cover him whole. _**"...so 'Ira'...try to keep being on my nice guy side. Because if not well...well while Mako's a friend...you're not. So I won't feel a shard of guilt, what so ever, helps that I can actually just put the blame on someone else now...so...**_ " Carnage then let's go of him and lightly pets his head. " _ **Now be a good little bitch, and do as I say. Keep a look out on Satsuki, and make sure Venom doesn't do something stupid!**_ "

With that he then fades out of view, blending around his surroundings till he was invisible. Leaving Gamagōri as he was trying to stand back up. "Ugh...I hate that guy." He mutters as he moves to walk back inside, fearful of what's to come soon.

 **Seven days later...**

Today was the day, the end result of her new election system. She knew this...but as much as she wanted to move...she couldn't at the moment. Her eyes were glue to screen on a laptop. In it was what seemed to be camera footage from a street light.

The quality was poor, and all the colors were murky. But Satsuki didn't care for that. What she did care for...was what had happened in the footage. Her finger repeatedly pressing on the laptop to replay what was on it, every time it ended. Holding her other hand to her mouth.

As she watches Venom kill this person.

The man may have been a thief, and from what she had gather had sent a man to a hospital and murderer a mother and child. But...watching as Venom pretty much tortured him...before finishing him off in a way fitting a wild-animal.

After what had happened between them, Satsuki...was very worried. Wondering where he was, and not even seeing him return till very late at night. Leaving her to wonder what had become of him all day after their...'falling out'. She was immediately told of what happened, and was showed proof by Inumuta as he found a video of a 'monster' kill a man, and a witness from Gamagōri.

But even still she didn't wish to believe it.

It has been several days since then, and she still watches the video over and over again. Wondering what is going through Rocky's mind. Seeing the form, she was sure that Venom was in control...but something about the way he crushed that man...was what put doubt in Satsuki's mind.

Her thoughts on this were cut off, as suddenly the large screen in her office lights up to show Shirō's face. "My Lady, it is time." He tells her, with Satsuki not even giving him a nod as she just presses a button on the small remote on her table turning the large screen off.

Placing the laptop aside, Satsuki then stands up to her feet and begins to leave her office, to down the hall. She stayed in complete silence the entire journey to her destination, holding her sword in hand as she came to...what wasn't the way to the top of the tower like she was supposed to be.

Instead, Satsuki stood in front of door, for Rocky's room. Lightly holding her hand up, Satsuki closes it to a fist and goes to knock on it with her knuckles...the door opening before her fist even connects.

Pushing the door aside, Satsuki looks inside, to find who she was looking for.

And she found him, seating on the edge of his bed with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. His Symbiote completely covering him, in its more...Venom-like state. With fanged filled mouth, and large jagged eyes as he looks to the floor...almost deep in thought.

" **...What do you want?** " Venom spoke in its due voice as Satsuki closes the door behind herself. Telling the Symbiote...the best she could think of. "...I came to talk."

 **(Well...seeing as how the track record for talking with a Symbiote host has gone, let's see how this ends everyone. As always, thank for reading this and please leave a review telling me what you think.)**


	20. Chapter 20

" **...Talk? You wish to talk? This is bad comedy Satsuki...** " Venom spoke as he didn't even move to lift his head. Holding himself on the edge of the bed, resting his arms on his knees and swinging the bottle of whiskey in his hand slightly. Watching the liquid within it move back and forth, like some kind of dance.

Satsuki stayed at the door for a moment...frozen with thought of what to do. Wanting to try and get on his good side...which she was sure she wasn't after their last conversation...She places her sword on the side of the door and takes a step forward to him. "...It's not a joke...I haven't seen you in a couple days." She says knowing that...Venom has been leaving and coming back with the tower all week.

Venom keeps his head down, letting his long tongue lightly lick at the air for a moment before he spoke. " **...we've been in our room. Only left once, two day ago...went to a local bar...to...resupply.** " Venom says, pausing to move his head back and dump the last of whiskey straight into his mouth...not even looking to care for the few drops that moved down his fangs as he looked back to the floor. " **Got into a fight...it was with a short man...hairy too...had these...long claws coming from his hands...We think we started the fight by throwing his motorcycle through the bar window.** "

Satsuki...blink her eyes for a moment at that. Looking at the Symbiote with a confused look as she sees him, just place the glass bottle by his foot, before reaching for another that was on the other side of the room with a tendril...looking to be an entire crate full of them, that was already half empty. "Why would you do that?" She ask, with Venom replying. " **Door was locked...too tired to sneak in...Too annoyed maybe. Fought short man...knocked him unconscious...didn't like how he called us 'bub'.** "

He then brings the bottle to his fangs and easily knocks away the cap with his tongue, and begin to drink from it...or rather pour it down his large fanged filled mouth. Satsuki moves to take another step forward...but stops herself...as she thinks of what she was gonna ask next. Thinking carefully she tells him. "...I saw what you...did to that thief."

This instantly catches Venom's attention. She watches as the Symbiote move his glass bottle down from his face. A low growl escapes him, causing a small chill to go up her spine. "Inumuta sent me...the footage of what happened. It was caught from some near-by cameras we use...It caught you...murdering that ma-" Satsuki stops, and flinches as the glass bottle is throw right passed her...hitting the door behind her with more than enough force to shatter it.

" **That...THAT...was not murder. It was justice...a small justice...He suffered before he died. WE made him suffer.** " Venom growls out, his clawed hands were gripping his knees as his jagged eyes grew sharper. Another growl escapes him as he lets go of his knee and raises one of his claws up, to the side of his head. " **He died in terror...with fear...just like he should...just like...** " He continues to say...before becoming...silent.

His eyes looked to the floor, and for a moment he remained quiet. Satsuki didn't dare say anything before him...not even as she sees his jagged eyes losing their edge, and Venom shoot out a tendril for another glass bottle of whiskey. As he pulled it to him though...instead of drinking...he just stares at it. Holding the bottle in both hands, and staring right at the label of the beverage as if it would talk back to him...then came a sound one that shocked Satsuki right down to her soul...it was a whimper.

A sad little whimper fitting more of a small puppy...then the large monstrous Symbiote that sat in front of her. **"...The taste won't leave.** " Venom said as he breaks open the top half of the bottle, not caring that he spilled most of the liquid in doing so, or for the broken glass on the floor.

" **We drink and drink...but the taste won't leave...the taste of his blood. The feeling of his neck being crushed apart between our teeth...how the broken bit of his spine tickled out throat, before we spat him out like a piece of gum.** " Venom says, holding a hand over his eyes for a bit...before sliding it down his face...letting Satsuki see the look of regret he had, before moving to pour the bit of whiskey down his mouth.

Satsuki moves her hands up, and holds herself. Feeling her own hands shake as they gripped her arms. She didn't know what caused this anymore...were it her fear...or that she hated to see...Venom and Rocky like this. It reminded her back to different days, before she...grew this fear. To when she met the two, when they were trapped in a cage and treated like some kind of plaything. Or when the Symbiote asked her what do for her child, if she were to ever have one. Or how Rocky reacted when with his dying father. Though the face was different...it held the same look...of regret. "Venom...Rocky...I'm sorry." She says, sounding as sincere as she could. "I'm sorry you two, had to do that. And for what I did, in lying to you."

The Symbiote just gently places the broken bottle down, right by the other. As he shoots out a tendril to grab at another, he snarls out. " **...as if that changes anything.** " He didn't even look at her as he spoke. His only real movement being with the bottle in his hand, as he breaks it open like the one before. As he does...small tendrils began to grow from his back and arms, they moved out and about before sinking back into him...making it looked as if he was getting ready to attack something.

Satsuki stopped herself from taking a step back. She should have known that apologizing wouldn't do much, especially for now. But, she wasn't gonna allow her fear to control her...she takes another step forward. "It may not change anything. But I want you to know...that I did so for a reason. I...may fear your Symbiote. But I still respect you Rocky-" The sound of the floor creaking is heard...as one of Venom's tendril shoot out, and nearly stabbed into Satsuki's feet.

It had taken nearly every bit of will she had...but Satsuki did not flinch at the warning shot. She did not tried to look away as Venom turns his head to her, she did not blink as the Symbiote's jagged eyes stare right into hers. But there was one thing she didn't control...it was her Kamui.

With her will tested against the Symbiote, Satsuki began to fill her Kamui try to slip from her control. It began shaking, growling slightly...as it tried to make her move...it was roaring for her to move...because just like her...it feared Venom. Satsuki knows why...she saw the wreckage of what happened with the Goku uniform that thief had stolen...She saw that just with his touch...Venom had completely destroyed all twenty percent of the life fibers within it.

Causing it to melt, to burn away...into nothingness...showing to all that saw...why Venom was first given the title of 'The Living Poison'.

Knowing that it was afraid meant nothing to Satsuki though. She held her ground still. Not allowing the Kamui to move her, as she was showing it just who was in control here. " **...It reminded me...the taste...the feel...it made me remember to back then.** " Venom says, acting as if he didn't just nearly attack her.

"...Back then?" Satsuki asked as she notices Venom taking a more low tone. She then sees the tendril by her feet move back a little...before it starts to form something. It grew and grew, pulsing slightly...till suddenly it form a whole being...one that looked like Venom, yet...was slightly different.

He lacked Venom's spider emblem, and looked to has pupils within his large eyes. His head seemed to be shaped as if it had horns, and looked to have armor padding on his shoulders and forearms with the same horns on it. " **We...had lied to our other, once more. About our first host...** "Venom spoke, as he looks at the double he made...still having a look of regret on his face. "...why would you lie about him?" Satsuki ask, as she could see the way it looked...not that off from what she would imagine.

" **There...was something we never told you or even our other about. It is the tragedy of the Symbiotes...** " Venom spoke, making Satsuki tilt her head at what he said. " **My race...was once something more than parasites...we were known the Klyntar. The Mind and Soul of the warrior. To spread the true ways of a noble and virtuous galaxy. Dedicated with all that we are, to make a great society for all races...for all life. We were Agents of the Cosmos.** "

Venom...then let's go of the bottle in his hand...letting it fall and break across the floor. Shocking Satsuki as...she sees him, hold his hands to his face as he gives out another whimper. "What happened?" Satsuki calls out softly to him, watching as Venom move his hands down...staring up to her. She flinches as she gets ready for him to attack her...but only sees him place his hands down to rest on his legs.

" **To get to this society, to become Agents of the Cosmos...we needed host, to create a perfect bond. This means that the host must have a perfect blend of moral and physical ideals. With the right host, they could create the ultimate noble warrior...but...** " Venom tells her, before looking to the double he created that stood between them.

" **...because they needed such a delicate balance, there are very few members of very few species that can rise to the occasion. If the balance is even slightly off...the results will be something monstrous and corrupt. And once a Symbiote becomes corrupt...there is no fixing it. The number of the corrupted grew...till suddenly...the ones known as Klyntar...just disappeared...becoming nothing but mere fairy-tale for our kind.** " Venom then holds up a hand to the double he made and said.

" **This Satsuki...was our first host...the one forced upon us, the moment we were born.** " Satsuki looks to the double for a moment, looking at it again with a shocked look. It wasn't moving at all...and was only a mere...image the Symbiote was making, yet...Satsuki could still feel something from it...as if the rage it repented was able to be felt. " **Our first host...was not worthy. When we were born...we were weak. So...so weak...He over-powered us with his will alone...controlling us as if I were just some weapon...much like you do with your Kamui.** " Satsuki quickly looks back to Venom, with her eyes fully widen.

Suddenly...it really made sense, even more then before in why Venom was so mad at her when she had first taken this. Why even Carnage was angry with her. To be reminded of such an awful thing...even his tone as he spoke of it...changed to one that sounded of more...ashamed for a moment. "What...did he do with that control? You told us, that...your fist host was kind and...Was murdered by your kind." Satsuki says, as Venom gives her a nod.

" **Yes...we did have a host like that, but he was not our first one. The first one...was awful, a monster...even worse than Carnage's host. As in terms of...destruction.** " Feeling the gravity of such a statement, Satsuki almost couldn't believe...as really what could be worst then an insane murderer...to which Venom was quick to tell her. " **My first host...brought us to his home world, the day after we bonded. He went back...and used me...to murder every...single...living soul on the planet.** " Venom tells her, as he looks way...ashamed at himself for his past mistake.

"...Venom, that was not your fault. What your host did..." Satsuki tired to speak up, but Venom stops her by continuing. " **Tell that to the ghosts of the ones that we've murdered. We saw it all...and did nothing to help...we remember thinking...we didn't want to do this...we want to leave, we want to...just make him stop. The day that happened...Was when I learn to hate... where I learned...rage...and I became addicted to it. Our host...MY first host...was a cruel and twisted soul...who showed me...the cruelty...and twistedness...of my own soul. And now...now...** " The double that stood between Satsuki and Venom...then began to collapse on itself. Reducing itself to a small puddle of Symbiote that was slightly leading to Venom's leg.

 **"Now...I fear...that I have spread this rage...this anger and hate...to Rocky. I...was the one that had caused him to take the life of that human.** " He says as the puddles pulls back into him.

"Venom that cannot be-" Satsuki tries to say, to speak up and talk some sense to the Symbiote...but Venom screams out. **"Do you not understand!? It is MY DOING...not ours...I take all the reasonability of what we've done. I am the one that is corrupt...not Rocky. The rage is still within me...growing ever more, with each new adversary, with each new problem...and I am the reason why. It became so much. A sad truth is...as much as Rocky has had...a large influence on me...I fear I am doing the same to him.** " Venom tells her, speaking with annoyance now mixed with his sorrow as he held a hand over his spider emblem on his chest.

Satsuki takes a small breathe, before looking down at her kamui. "...you really are fitting for Rocky...both of you taking blame that isn't your own." She says, before she moves her hands up...and places them on her kamui. Seeing how it still was holding her body, latching on to it as it shook and tried to still force her to move back.

Seeing it...Satsuki imagine herself what it was like. Being just...a minor piece. A tool used for something as sick as...a simple weapon. Needless to say...being a play thing of her mother's...was already too much for her at times. She then looks back to the Symbiote, while placing a hand to her kamui.

...a strange sound came...something that sounded to be a light...screech. This catches the Symbiote attention as he looks up to the source...and sees Satsuki taking off her Kamui. Stripping it off of herself, as its eyes seemed to bulge out, making low screeching noises...till Satsuki managed to take it fully off her body, tossing it to the floor. "...entrap it." She says as she can see it move, as if trying to get away from its host now that it was free...it doesn't go far, as black webbing quickly hits it...sending it to the wall, and pinning it there.

For a moment Satsuki watched as it squirmed within the webbing, before she looks back to the Symbiote. As soon as she turn back to him...she was met with him staring right at her, with his usual snarl...though now...he looked slightly confused. "Do not think I'm...trying to seduce or anything." Satsuki says, as she moves her hands to cover herself slightly. Feeling...a sudden chill of nervousness she wasn't used too.

"I know how you feel toward...what I do with my Kamui now, so I just believe this is the best way to get to you." Satsuki says...before she moves to walk forward. Holding herself from shivering as she feels the wet floor under her bare feet, making sure to watch where she stepped from all the broken glass that was still on the floor...before she finally made to the bed...and sat, right next to Venom.

It must have been comical to see her sitting next to the Symbiote as he was pretty much twice her size, not that her thoughts were on that...as she sees Venom look back to the trapped Kamui. It wiggled and tried to escape...must like any animal would as it was trapped in a cage. He doesn't say anything as he looks back to her, Satsuki...moving to cover self again.

...She remembers how it was when she wore her Kamui, and how it was so revealing. How she told Ryuko Matoi that she didn't care, that she would proudly present herself for her ambition. And yet...here she was...standing her in this room alone with Venom as he stared right at her.

What was odd...was that he was no longer angered, just confused. Taking a small breathe, Satsuki lets her hands drop...allowing Venom to see her...completely. "Venom...can you tell me of your other host? The one that...you lost." She says, as she looks up to the Symbiote...showing that her usual calm and composed face...was gone. Instead was one...that a normal girl would have, nervous and slightly scared.

Venom's jagged eyes begin to soften and smooth out a little as he says. "... **one day...my first host tried to attack someone better than him. That ended with his demise. It was soon after that...I met...him.** " Venom tells her as he begins to slightly close his size, slowing shrinking back to normal height. A piece of his Symbiote left him again to form into another double...this one looking...Much like he had with Rocky at times.

A bit slender, with muscles mass looking more like an athlete than a body builder. His eyes were black, with white outlines much like with Rocky, yet they were still jagged slightly. Along his head and shoulders were what seemed to be white web patterns. He also had talons and claws like Venom would have when angered, as well as his usual fangs but these were much more smaller in size., making it actually look more tame and in control...but along that...what stood out the most was what was coming from his back.

Four long, Spider-like legs, each looking sharp enough to be weapons.

" **His name was...'Pete Arkarer'. A lowly science student of his planet. My first host and I, along with several other Symbiotes were sent there. During the trip my host...was getting annoyed from the long trip and decided to fight one of the crew...it ended with his death, and my freedom.** " Venom spoke, placing his hands on his knees as he turns to look to the floor. A certain annoyed tone in his voice as he told of his first host death.

" **When we landed...it became a full scale battle. Standing in the middle of the battle field without a host...was terrifying for me; I thought quickly and went into hiding instead. Waiting for the dust and bloodshed to end...and what I found? The Symbiotes have abandon me, retreated off world without me...I was alone...for days I tried to look for a host, but the land were at was barren...too barren for me to find any life...without a host...I was soon to become nothing...until he came.** " Venom says as he looks to the double with a sadden look in his eyes, as they lose all their jaggedness.

It was then he felt something, a soft gently touch upon his hand. Looking down...he sees it was Satsuki holding it, with her thumb slightly rubbing on his knuckles. For a moment the Symbiote stayed silent...as he saw this. Remember how Satsuki would flinch, or become fearful of him even stepping into a room for the past two weeks...and now...

He then continues on. " **He found me and...He became my new host. I was still weak, even weaker than before...but as soon as we bonded...we started to...connect.** **He was young, even more so then you or your comrades. Around Rocky's sister age for his race...He lost his parents due to some accident and was forced to live with his uncle and aunt at a young age.** "

"I'm sorry." Satsuki says, lightly gripping her hand around his. She could feel the Symbiote move under her touch...but he doesn't make a move to push her away as he continues to speak.

" **His aunt and uncle were good people. They took him in and cared for him. When Pete took me in he went straight home...for weeks in earth time I've spent with him. Being our age as children...He was the one that allow me to learn of...web swinging. And we became...performers. Receiving payment for doing so to help his family...but one day, as we were returning home after a long day of working...we saw what could be similar to a...bank robbery on this world. Pete wanted to go in and saved the day, he never said it...but I knew a part of him wanted to do so...I didn't. It was not our problem and we needed to get home, and he listened...it was only as we got there that we learned...his uncle was there to put in money that day...We went back as fast as we could...but as soon as we got there...it had been too late. The robber was cornered...and decided that, he would try attacking the people inside...Pete's uncle was one of the few that stood up to attack him, collectively, to stop him...but he had attacked with one of pointed legs and...** " Venom stops...as he pulls his hand free from Satsuki's and holds it to his eyes. Becoming completely quiet as he does.

Satsuki doesn't say anything as she continues to watch the Symbiote. She just waits by him for what he would do next...it wasn't long before she notices...Venom's fangs sink into his mouth, giving his face a full 'mask' look. He then moves his hand down. " **We were so angry that day. It had been our fault...my fault. We made a promise...to be better, to fulfill his dying memory...of trying to save lives.** "Venom said as he stares right at the double that stood in front of them. " **I cannot tell you how many enemies we had put away in prison, how many** **lives we've saved from lonesome criminals. I can sit here for hours and do so...for two years we've done this, with many ups and downs...but all those moments compare nothing to when...it happened.** "

The double then began to change...to a more damaged looking form. His mask was removed, showing it's spider like face, with multiple eyes and the small pedipalps by his mouth. Along his body was large ripped opening around his Symbiote, with scrapes and cuts being shown from them. But Satsuki's eyes were drawn to only one of these opens...one that was at his side, a large hole showing that he was stabbed by some large object, or hit with a very large bullet.

" **Pete made many...many...enemies along his journey. One day they had all gotten together and were running amok in his city. We wouldn't allow it...and we fought them...but...we did not come out of the battle unscathed.** " Venom then looks back to the double as he speaks. " **One of the enemies found our weakness to fire and sound...and used it against us, it heavily injured us both, so much so I couldn't even heal him...and just as it looked we had won the day...The Symbiotes returned.** " A low growl escapes Venom, as he looks lost in thought...no doubt remembering the day as he spoke of it.

The day he killed his own entire race.

" **...They were all there...a full invasion. Pete and I were alone here...and there wasn't anything we could do to fight back. But we did anyway.** " The double then kneels down, and begins to crumble back to a symbiote puddle. " **...we fought with all we have...against Symbiotes with host, stronger and more powerful than we ever faced. We fought tooth and nail, with everything we had and everything we were. Till before we know it...we were against the worst of it...a symbiote of the 999th generation, I was 998th...meaning even if we were at full strength I stood no chance.** "

The puddle then split into two...and began to form two doubles...one was the 'Pete'...looking even worst then before. With blood looking to be leaking from wounds along his head, and two of the spider legs from his back being broken, along with one of his arms.

The other double...was a large one. Standing as tall enough to reach the ceiling of the room, he was colored green, with many horns on his shoulders and head. With a mouth full of sharp teeth, and bright yellow eyes...it gave off a very threatening presence. Something...that seemed to leap out of those fantasy books...like some kind of...Goblin.

Her attention was quickly taken from the goblin as she looks to her hand...at how Venom gripped it to tightly now, looking up...she sees Venom was still staring at the goblin double. Even with his normal mask look...Satsuki could see the rage within those white eyes. " **...We gave it our all...and won. But it came at a cost. Pete...was lost.** " With that the two doubles then fell to the floor back into a puddle.

"And that was the day you...killed your race wasn't it." Satsuki says, seeing the Symbiote turn to look to the floor. " **You know of the kind of psychic abilities my race has. One of them...is that I am able to give out a shriek of pure emotion, usually is one of anger...but on that day...I had given one of something they've never known before. They never cared for their host...but I did care for Pete...more than ever myself... I gave them no shriek...but a roar. I showed them exactly how I felt...I made them feel exactly as I had...sorrow, hopelessness, abandonment and grief. All coalescing into a black core of unfathomable loss. A despair beyond understanding, that could only be felt...by those that have lost the ones they loved most. Till finally...it was even beyond...endurance.** "

Venom then turns to Satsuki, a sadden look upon his mask. " **In a single moment...All the Symbiotes...all of them...disintegrated. My race could never be killed...only way they can truly die is by choice, So I made existence for them so unbearable...feeling these emotions that they had denied themselves for Millennium...while I had learn them through my host, how to bear them all...I killed my race...by making them all...commit mass Suicide.** "

Satsuki leans back from shock at this. "...That's..." She tries to say...but stops as she doesn't even know what to say to that. Holding her free hand up to her head as she took this in, not noticing how she tightens her grip on Venom's hand. It was one way to hear what he did...but it was the how that...both shocked and amazed her. With just pure emotion what he had done...wiping out his own race.

It made Satsuki remember what she fears about the Symbiotes. Just how powerful they were, and terrifying they could be. Using things such as others bodies, digging deep within them as a means for strength. It was more than enough to cause her a shudder as her mind wander to what would happen if Venom was like the rest of his race.

She then feels the bed move slightly, as Venom turns to her. Looking up to his eyes...she could tell that he was reading her. Too see her fear that she still had within her. He raised his hand from hers and moved it close to her face, slowly holding her cheek. **"You'll never need to worry of me Satsuki. I am not the same as I was then...I...I've learn to take things one day at a time. I refuse to be the same monster...that destroyed his species...I wish...to help people...I wish to be..."**

"A hero." Satsuki spoke, as she raised her hand up and rest along his. "...As I said before...you really are fitting for Rocky...both of you taking blame that isn't your own, the types to try and hold the world along their shoulders. And not to mention too stubborn for your own good." She says as she moves close to the Symbiote, very close...till her lips were an inch from where Rocky's was under the mask.

For a moment Venom does not move...till before he knows it his hands were on her sides. "You're not the one at fault Venom...neither are you Rocky. I'm...sorry for not telling you." She says as she moves one of her hands up, pressing it to Venom's neck. She gives a small shiver as the she feels the Symbiote moving at her touch.

She then gently moves it to touch the back of Venom's neck. "...It is still there. The little insurance my mother had place on you the day you'd gotten Venom...and Nui has the trigger. She doesn't want me to tell you anything...she doesn't want me to cooperate at all with you. As if you're some meal for her that she wants to herself." Satsuki says as she ran her fingers along Venom's neck, feeling the small bump that was there.

Satsuki remembers to when her Mother first spoke to her about Venom. And show her footage of the 'insurance' in action. The victims didn't even last more than a few seconds...as soon as the button is pressed, and their brains were splattered all over the floor.

The thought of that happening to Rocky...

She was pull from her thoughts as...Venom begins to laugh. " **Heheheh...hahahahaha...hahahahaha!** " He laughs out, as he pulls himself away from Satsuki...with his mask peeling away, to show Rocky underneath it as he continued to laugh.

"Hahaha...That's it? hahahaha..." He laughs out as he holds a hand to his head, continuing to give off such a dry laughter. "You...you didn't tell me this, when I had a 10ft pissed off Alien ready to eat your brains...but you do it now...when me and said alien are sulking because they just murdered some idiot...in front of everyone...as we dug our teeth through his neck and-" Rocky doesn't get to finish, as he quickly holds a hand over his mouth.

A look of disgust on his face as he remembers the taste and feeling of the head in his jaws. Satsuki could see as his eyes widen, as he held his hand over his mouth. Seeing how it shook and how his face turned paled, Satsuki almost instantly knew what to do. As she left Rocky's side...and grabbed a bottle from the nearby create of alcohol.

Sitting back on the bad, she twists off the cap...and hands it to him. A tendril from Rocky's back quickly grabs at the bottle and he beings to chug it down for a moment, taking about one fifth of the bottle before letting out a loud sigh of relief as he does.

The drink helped him keep his stomach down...as well as ease his mind. It was nice to finally get some peace for a little. Rocky turns to Satsuki, about to thank her...but stops as she grabs the bottle from his hand...and process to take a small sip from it.

He watches as her soft lips leave the bottle, and she wipes her mouth...losing all elegance as gives a small...moan of disgust. "You couldn't have picked a more...delectable drink to indulge yourself in." She says, giving a small cough...while Rocky lets out a small chuckle, just seeing how...cute she looked; as her face became a little redden.

"Last time I checked, you're not even supposed to be drinking at your age. Maybe it's a little too much for you." Rocky says while giving a small smile as a tendril from his back pulls the bottle from Satsuki's hand. He quickly places it in his own hand, and holds it back as Satsuki tries to reach for it. "I am only two years under the legal drinking age here...And I believe it's better than you drinking more of it." She says, not even seeming to care as she presses her chest to Rocky's...leaning close to him with her face near his as she reaches for the bottle.

Or rather it looked so, as really it was just her trying to get closer to Rocky's face. The Symbiote host, places a hand on Satsuki's side as he felt himself lay on his back, letting the bottle slip from his hand...as Satsuki's lips touch upon his own.

His eyes soften, as his body began to relax. The two didn't even seem to care as the sound of the bottle hitting the floor is heard. They were busy, giving into bless with the feeling of lust taking whole. As Rocky begins to rub his hands on Satsuki's sides, and with Satsuki places her hands to his Symbiote covered chest...deepening the kiss as she slides one of her legs in-between Rocky's.

Satsuki could 'feel' his reaction from her touch...and it pleased her quite a lot more than she like to admit. As she pulls herself away to look down at 'it'...she also sees Rocky trying to look away from her, with embarrassment written all over his redden face. She didn't want him to look away from her.

So Satsuki then moves one of her hands down from his chest and started...'petting him'. Watching as he his eyes widen, and he stops himself from giving a gasp by shutting his mouth tightly. Her attention was then drawn downward, as Venom had peeled away from under her hand...allowing Rocky's 'gun' to breathe.

Satsuki didn't even need to think twice as she simply grips her hand around him, feeling him shiver a little as she starts to gently pump her hands up and down along him. As she does, Satsuki turns her head up to see Rocky's reaction...just in time for him to catch her within another deep kiss, one she gladly accepts.

Though this was as far as they could go, as before they were able to fully give into the temptation...the door to the room is then kicked opened...by a very annoyed looking Carnage. " _ **Hey Old man, what's ta-a-a-aki-i-i-AHHH!**_ " He childishly screams as he sees the two being 'intimate' with one another. " _ **Sweet zombie kittens, MY EYES!**_ " He screams as he quickly rushes out of the room and slams the door behind him, with Rocky giving an embarrassed groan.

"Well, that is a mood killer." Satsuki says as she moves to a seating position on the bed. Rocky does the same, with Venom moving to cover him as he does. "Sorry about him." Rocky says, in an embarrass tone as he stood up from the bed.

"It's fine. Can't be helped, especially when he shows up." Satsuki tells Rocky as he walked to the trapped Kamui that remained pinned to the wall by Venom's webbing, ignoring the alcohol and broken glass on the floor as he does.

With very little effort he rips the uniform free, and holds it out in his hand for a moment. Watching it squirm for freedom, like the insane animal its mind was equal too. "...I believe, you still need this." He says, as he picks it up with a tendril and hands it to Satsuki as she still sat on the bed. "Thank you." She says grabbing the Kamui...with it almost instantly calming down as soon as Venom lets go of it.

Giving a small scuff at the Kamui, Rocky moves to step out the room. Walking to the door, he turns back to Satsuki and says. "I'll be outside; making sure Carnage doesn't do something stupid...again, sorry." He says as he moves to open to door...pausing for a moment as he hear Satsuki say.

"...Maybe later we may continue." For a moment Rocky could have sworn she sounded...excited while saying that. Something that Venom was quick to confirm for him. Turning back to her, Rocky gives a small bow. "I...would like that very much ma'am." He says trying not to sound too excited himself, before leaving the room to give Satsuki some privacy... just in time for him to see Carnage...who was on the knees right outside the door screaming while rubbing his eyes. " _ **Damn it! No matter how much I clean, and clean these eyes, the imagery still processed all the way through!**_ _**Make it go away!**_ "

Rocky notices something by the red Symbiote's feet. A completely empty bottle of... what looked to be hand sanitizer. Picking up the bottle, and looking back to the other Symbiote...who was still rubbing, or rather, scrubbing his eyes out while still screaming things about cleaning and horrible sights. Rocky didn't really need to play detective much to find out what his 'daughter' did. "Hand sanitizer...Really?" He ask.

" _ **Screw off old man! Ah, I can still make it all out, kills 99.3% of bacteria my ass!**_ " He shouts as a tendril shoots from his back and grabs the bottle in Rocky's hand, throwing it down the hall. He then moves to his feet, wiping away the clear wet substance from his large jagged eyes as best he could. Watching this, Rocky just crosses his arms as Venom begins to shift his clothing, turning it to his normal armored looked complete with his mask.

"...I don't know if I should call you really immature, or extremely stupid. So I think both would fit you here." He says before the red Symbiote points a clawed finger at him. " _ **Hey, you walk in on your dad, and hot step-mom, and trust me; you'll be doing the same thing!**_ " He shouts, before he goes to rub his eyes again. Groaning in pain as he starts to take a few steps back. " _ **Ugh...damn it, well I can say goodbye to sleeping...now I'm just gonna have nightmares of that shit.**_ "

Rocky rolls his eyes underneath his mask, asking. "Oh grow a pair. Now tell me what are you even doing here?" The red Symbiote just gives him a glare as his jagged eyes grew sharpen. " _ **What I'm here for is for you're girlfriend. Apparently she's soooo wonderful that we can't start this stupid sudden death fighting bullcrap idea until she shows up...and from what I can guess she's somehow late. Being the nice guy I am, Told Ryuko I find her so we can get this over with...but if I would have only known what I would se-**_ "

"Okay, I get it. Shut up please." Venom interrupts, already getting annoyed with the Symbiote. With the red Symbiote taking a step forward as he shouts back. " _ **Make me!**_ " Before they could begin another fight, Satsuki leaves the room...fully wearing her Kamui and holding her sword in hand. "Well it seems that I am needed. Are you gonna be joining me Venom?" Satsuki ask, taking notice how Rocky's mask was on...and the eyes of his mask weren't giving her their usually glare.

" _ **Oh god, can you please make it sound like you're not gonna bang. My innocence of my eyes has already been taken, not my ears too.**_ " Ignoring Carnage, Venom gives a small bow and tells her. "No Satsuki, I'm gonna be heading to the Iori's lab. He's been...working on some stuff for me, in case of Nui. Also I don't think it would be a good idea for either me or...Carnage to be outside with Nonon fighting. We'll just be in the lab watching in case of anything."

" _ **And by we, you mea- Uph!**_ " Carnage tries to speak, before Venom just shoots out some webbing to cover his mouth. "Alright than, I shall be going then. I trust you to take care of him." She says, with Carnage giving a muffled response. "I'll keep watch in case anything happens." Venom tells her, as she begins to walk down the hall. As she does Carnage rips off the webbing from his mouth. " _ **So the hell happened? Last time I checked she was busy being scared to the piss of you.**_ " He says, looking annoyed with the webbing as it remained stuck to his hand for a moment.

Venom doesn't even look to him as he begins to walk down the opposite direction of the hall. "Just shut up and follow me." Venom tells him as he just continued walking, with Carnage easily following him...walking backwards and holding his heads behind his head.

The younger Symbiote looked a bit bored as he asked. " _ **Jeez, what clawed up your ass and died. Mad that I got in your way with Satsuki?**_ _**Then again I think I blue balled you pretty hard there, hehehehehehe!**_ " He chuckles, as Venom just shakes his head. A part of the black Symbiote wanting to just cave in the other Symbiote's head.

It was there he stopped right by an elevator, and hit the call down button. " _ **So...you mind telling me, where the hell we're going?**_ " Carnage asked, turning around so he was facing the elevator doors with his father. "Someplace safe." Venom tells him, seeing the confuse look Carnage was giving him from the corner for his eye.

Letting out a sigh, Venom peels his mask away to give Carnage an annoyed look. "Nonon's uniform is pretty much a one-girl marching band machine that is always turned up to eleven...thousand. You really want to be out there...with our weakness to sound." Rocky ask as the elevator comes up with an audio 'ding'. Stepping inside he continues. "But by all means Beatrice, if you want to stay out..." He leads on with the red Symbiote giving him a glare with his sharpen eyes as he stepped in with him.

"Aw, no funny comment." Rocky says in a fake disappointed tone, as he hits a button that was labeled as simply a picture of a needle and thread. " _ **Oh shut up, I don't have to say something every time.**_ " Carnage tells him as he leans on the side of the elevator. "And yet your mouth is as tightly shut, as the...shit I had something for this." Rocky says as the elevator begins to head down.

For a few seconds, in total not awkward silence, the elevator doors then open up with Carnage stepping out. " _ **Damn...the hell is with all these Goku Uniforms.**_ " He ask, looking at the room around them...seeing the many...many uniforms that were around. All being hang up around him like some kind of evil lab version of a Laundromat.

"It's the lab were Satsuki has the Uniforms made. We're not here for that though." He says walking out of the elevator and passed Carnage, the red Symbiote followed him...looking to all the uniforms around him as he does.

Walking through a doorway, the two Symbiotes were met with someone who looked busy working on something. As the two entered the person turns to them, removing a pair of goggles as he does. "Oh, Agent Venom. Good to see you." He says standing up from his seat and walking up to the armored black Symbiote. "Good to see you too, Iori." Rocky says as he shakes the two star student's hand, before noticing Iori looking passed him at the other...guest in his lab.

"Um...Agent Venom, i-is that..." He asked looking in shock as Carnage gave him a playful wave. The President of the Sewing Club takes a big step back as he sees Carnage's large grin grow.

Venom had to hold back a sigh as the teen just looks back to him, with a 'what the hell is he doing here' kind of look. "Look, just trust me alright." Venom tells him as he walks to one of the computer terminals there, hitting a few buttons on it...it then showed a large camera feed of the front of the school.

He could already see that Satsuki had it all set up. There stood five large pillars with spikes on them, right on the front courtyard of the school. Each one large enough to be as tall as a building. All the Elite four stood at the tops of the surrounding pillars...with Ryuko taking the fifth one. He watched as another pillar pulls up, this one the largest of all of them and having a design what would make any sports company want one of their own.

He could see Gamagōri leaping to the middle pillar, readying for his fight...as well as Ryuko transforming her Kamui. He doesn't get to see their match begin though...as Carnage pushes him away. " _ **Hey let me see, let me see!**_ " He shouts, giving Rocky a hard shove that nearly knocks him to the floor.

With Venom quickly reforming his mask, the older Symbiote sarcastically says. "No Carnage, by all means. I'll allow you to watch your girlfriend as she's in a battle. All you got to do is ask." The Red Symbiote doesn't even look to him, too engross with the battle as it started.

Giving a sigh, Venom moves back to Iori...who was sitting back in his table. A blowtorch in his hand as he was putting back on his goggles. "How far are you?" Venom asks him, as he sees Iori take the blowtorch to the object. The sparks came and flew off it as the teen told him. "It's nearly done...I need a few more minutes. Also...you're shipment is here, in the cabinet right next to the door."

Venom gives a nod, giving the teen a pat on the shoulder as he stepped away from the table...moving right up to the large cabinet. Opening it he was met with a redneck's Christmas.

Ammunition boxes. Some being of normal bullets and the others being...incendiary. Something he knew he was gonna need more and more of now. Along with the...thing Iori was making. Taking a moment to take a deep breath...Venom turns to Carnage and calls out. "Hey...Beatrice."

The red Symbiote turns to him, giving an annoyed glare at him...that's when Venom starts to notice something. "...Hey...why you keeping up face." He asks, peeling away his mask once again. Giving the other Symbiote a confused look. "You can let Carnage relax, you know. We got things bigger fish to fry, with Nui." He tells him as he pulls open one of the boxes of bullets.

" _ **Okay first off, no one says that anymore...second, well maybe it's just because I don't trust you, to show my expose head to you.**_ " Carnage tells him before looking back to the screen ahead of him...sounding to be...annoyed from the question...even more then Beatrice would usually be.

As parts of his rifle forms out of his Symbiote, Rocky starts putting them together. "...I decapitated you once...I'm pretty sure a bullet means nothing to you, even with incendiary rounds." Rocky tells him, as he places the barrel with the handle.

Taking a glance at his 'child'...he could see the Symbiote get stiff for a second...looking surprised by the words. " _ **It woul-...I mean, I guess it wouldn't seeing as I'm still around.**_ " He says...making Rocky give a small scuff as he started loading in his bullets within a magazine.

Rocky didn't say anything after that. He just continued to get his guns ready. Every so often, he would turn to look back at Carnage...Noticing he wasn't acting at all like he thought the Symbiote would, during all this. He thinks that he be cheering...or at least cursing something every second during the match. Yet...he was just there, staring at the screen...chuckling every so often under his breath, like he was containing himself. Even making him come here was a little...too easy. Venom was expecting something more of an argument, even with what he had said about Nonon.

Placing his eighth magazine within his belt pocket, Venom stakes loading in his pistols...not even being able to make much...as he hears Iori call out to him. "Agent Venom...it is done." Iori says, as he removes his pair of goggles from his eyes and places them on the table.

He gave an exhausted sigh as he pulls away from his work. Looking at it...a little amazed at himself. "Don't go giving yourself a pat on the back, that's my job." Rocky says with a smile, as he walks up to Iori. He places his pistols back in their holsters as he looks at the finished 'product' of the two star students work.

" _ **So just what is so important, that I had to say here with you hmm...a new weapon, a pill to help you with the lady problems, something to get you off your crippled ass an-**_ " Carnage doesn't get to finished his insult...as Venom quickly takes out one of his pistols and shoot him right in his chest.

The small sparks of the incendiary round burst at the Red Symbiote's chest...causing him to shriek in pain as he falls back on the Computer terminal. He was gasping for breath...and grasping at anything he could as he slipped down to the floor. " _ **W-w-w-w-w-What the hell was that?!**_ " He shouts as he grasps at his chest...a bit of yellow forming around the area as his back look to form tendrils.

Rocky just gives him a small glance. "What the hell are you doing? That was just one bullet." He says as he holsters the gun. "You've taken these bullets before. Yeah they may hurt like hell...and if I hit you with a lot of them all at once, they may be enough kill you and the Symbiote...but that's if it were me. You on the other hand are stronger than me. You can take a lot more damage and could counter attack easier than I could." Rocky says as he looks back to Iori's work.

He hears Carnage yell out to him. " _ **And what the hell does that have to do with anything?!**_ " He could hear the Symbiote picking himself off the ground...probably being pissed off at him for the sucker shot. "Iori, you think it's good for a test run?" He asked...seeing the student look behind him with a bit of worry. "...just hang back a little." He tells the two star as he moves to make a grab for the 'project' on the table...hearing Carnage stomp to him.

As he sees Iori move away from the table while taking something from it, Rocky takes a deep breath. "...I'm gonna regret this, I'm gonna regret this...I'm gonna regret this..." He says under his breath, before he turns around to the pissed off Carnage...holding a hand behind his back as he does. Holding his free hand out to him, Rocky tells the other Symbiote. "...Beatrice...I need you to give me your hand."

This made the angered Symbiote...pause in his approached. Giving a confused look with his jagged eyes as he asked. " _ **Ughhh...you're not gonna put a ring on it are you? Cause I'm not sure I'm ready for that level of commitme-**_ " "No you f-...ah...just give me your hand." Rocky interrupts trying not to let him get under his skin.

Though he failed at that with Carnage next words. " _ **...give me your foot.**_ "

"What!?" Rocky shouts at the absurd sudden question. Carnage just crosses his arms and glares back at Rocky as he said." _ **I'm not trusting you with one of my lambs here, I want an equa-Ohhh right...I forgot about the no legs thing. Just kidding, hehehehehehe**_." He spoke with a serious tone, before losing his composure...as he remembers Rocky's lack of requested appendage, and started giggling.

Getting too annoyed at the remark, Rocky then reaches forward and grabs Carnage's hand. "...Okay fuck this!" He shouts as he pulls the hand toward him and reveals what he was holding behind his back...a...knife. A simple looking, knife with a bronze handled wrapped in brown tapping. " _ **What the- what are you doing, a knife can't hurt us. It-**_ " Carnage didn't get to finished...as a very sharp pain sudden shot right through his hand...causing him to fall on his knees...pulling his hand back and holding it close to himself...as a deep visible cut was right there on the palm of his hand...going right through his Symbiote as if it were clothe.

" _ **Ahhhh! W-what the hell!?**_ " He screams as he quickly covered the exposed cut with his other hand, trying to hold back from giving another scream from pain. " _ **What the fuck, Rocky!? That freaking hurt like HEL-...that hurt...that hurt!? Why...HOW?!**_ " Carnage says as he pushes himself back up to his feet, looking to his 'father' who was rolling his eyes at him.

Not even realizing how Carnage called him by his real name...something he's never really done before...Rocky holds the knife out for him to see. "If you would have piped down and listened...you would have learned what makes this knife...special. It's called a 'sonic knife'. Tell him Iori..." He says as the Two star student steps to the side to allow Carnage to see him better.

"It's been something Agent Venom had asked me to make, a long while ago. It is a weapon made to kill a Symbiote's host. Though it may appear as a simple knife, what it can actually do is give off high pitch small sounds that pulses through the blade acting as if a loud sound to any Symbiote it touches. Theoretically this means that we could stab this within a Symbiote host, and the Symbiote wouldn't be able to heal them because it's unable to get close to the knife." Iori explained, holding his hands behind his back to his a professional look...or rather...to hide something like Rocky just had.

Not that Carnage was noticing as he was too busy, trying to control himself from ripping Rocky to pieces. " ** _Ow, ow, ow, ow! Damn it! And you couldn't just TELL me that it could do that instead of cutting right into my hand! Come on, that damn girl already cut it off, I don't think it needs more abuse!_** " He shouts as he still continued to grip his hand, even has his Symbiote reformed around it.

Rocky gives him another roll of his eyes...taking a moment to realize that the hand he cut was Carnage's right hand. "Wasn't it your left hand she cut off?" He asked, as Carnage...looked a little shocked from what he said. " _ **Man...You really are getting old. You're forgetting your rights and lefts now...oh, am I gonna have to get ready to pay your medical bills.**_ " Carnage says as he moves to his feet, continuing to glare at him. " _ **But least worry about that later...cause you still freaking cut me! So what the hell!?**_ " He shouts as he takes a stomp toward Rocky, using enough strength to creak the floor a little.

"It was to get you to pay more attention." He tells him...as his Symbiote peels away from his hand, and he flips the knife around...holding it by the blade with his Symbiote free hand, so the handle was facing Carnage. "And this way, you're not asking me how to do it."

Seeing him...pretty much handing the sonic knife to him, Carnage looks back to his 'father' and asks. " _ **Wait...you...want me to have it?**_ " He says in complete shocked...not expecting the offering at all.

But Rocky gives him a nod to confirm it. "Yeah...I know it may seem stupid, trust me I think it is...but...and I can't believe I'm saying this...Nui might be, or probably is, too strong for me. I mean even without a Symbiote, that girl managed to take one hell of a beating from Venom...imaging now with a Symbiote that's maybe as strong as you." Rocky tells him, taking Carnage's hand and gently placing the handle on his hand.

"If I were to go up to her, face to face, I might die before I could even give a good swing with this thing. Learn that with fighting you. So...our best bet is for you to get close and stab this right between her god damn eyes. I'll happily support you with from a bit away, using the incendiary ammunition I got. With both of us...I'll be easy to take her out." Rocky says as Carnage grips the knife in his hand.

Looking closely at it as his grin grows wider in looking on it. " _ **Haha...you're really trusting me with this...geez old man...I don't know what to say.**_ " Carnage says as he tightens his grip on the knife and looks back to Rocky. "You can start with a thank y- gah!" Rocky grunts out...as suddenly he's forced to lean foward and nearly fall to the floor...because of the knife he just gave Carnage...was stabbed right into his side. His eyes fully widen in shock, as he feels Venom scream within him...and he feels blood dripping down his body.

The knife had easily cut right through his Symbiote, right into his body...just as Iori said it would. He could feel Venom try to heal him, but the knife was keeping him away...not allowing the Symbiote to stop Rocky from bleeding...as the knife had punctured right into his kidney.

Giving a cough, that had blood drip from his mouth, Rocky looks to Carnage's face...seeing the very...familiar smile on their...Before he could act sudden the red Symbiote grabs him by the neck and beings him close...forcing a kiss upon his lips.

Giving a muffled shout of disgust, mixed with rage, Rocky tries to pull away in vain. His Symbiote acting for him, as two black tendrils shot out from his shoulders, slamming right into what he thought was Carnage...but...as his body starts shifting and changing shape, and his normal color of red and black mix together...turned to yellow and black...it all clicked for Rocky almost instantly.

"Hehehehehe...had you going, didn't I? You thought it was you're first daughter, Carnage...but it was I Nui!" The monster of the person shouts...as her Symbiote face peels away...showing the same person that had made Rocky's life a living hell for an entire year.

The same person that took his legs...the same person that had tortured his little sister...The same person that humiliated and violated him as he was continually drugged like a wild animal.

She stood right in front of him, still grabbing his neck as she was pretty much ignoring the two tendrils that were trying to push her off of him. Her hand still holding onto the knife that was stabbed right into him. Giving her insane grin and crazy look in her eye she always had when she came to Rocky's cell.

"...You...You...YOU!" Rocky shouts, as he grabs Nui hand and gives her a right hook with his free hand...easily hitting her right in her face...or it would have had the tendrils that formed her hair, suddenly move to block the hit.

"Temper, temper daddy." She says, wagging a finger to his face with her free hand...letting Venom see that...her Symbiote wasn't covering it...before she quickly brings it down...surprising the hell right out of Rocky...as with her just her nails...she'd broken the knife from the handle...with the blade itself still being inside Rocky.

"Can't really let you go running around with this, now can I daddy. It would just bring me a lot of...problems, hehehehehe." She giggled like a school girl as she tosses Rocky right into the computer terminals, breaking through the machine. "Oh...did that hurt, sorry." She says in a sarcastic tone while giving a shrug. She then turns to Iori, who was standing there in complete shock by her a few feet away...still holding a hand behind his back.

Giving her usual cheerful smile, Nui started to step toward the two star student...making him back up to the wall in fear for his life. "Iori...get out of here! Warn Satsuki and the others!" Rocky shouts, as he struggles to push himself back up from the broken mess of computer parts...having little success as he was bleeding badly from where the knife had stabbed him...his Symbiote being pulled from the wound as the knife's blade itself still seemed to be working.

Nui just continues to walk forward. "Aw, look at him...you're shaking in your boots. Am I really that scary?" She asked in a teasing tone as she closes the distance between the two of them. Standing right in front of him she asked. "So you're the scientist that made all those Goku uniforms huh...really smart head on those shoulders. Even to make this thing?" She says, holding up the handle of the broken knife with two of her fingers right to the Iori's face.

"Too bad it's pretty fragile...much like you." She says before shoot one of her hair like tendrils to Iori's neck, gripping tightly around and shoving him to a wall. "Don't worry, I'm gonna kill you...Satsuki really wouldn't like that...but I also don't want you tell everyone where I am right now and ruin my great entrance. So I'm just gonna hurt you, like a lot." She says with the same kind of excitement that a child would with a new toy. As she goes to raised her now Symbiote covered hand to his face...she was stopped as Iori quickly threw out the hand from behind his back...in his hand, was another knife...one that looked exactly like the same as the one she has broken. Before she could react, it slashed right through her tendril, letting Iori escape as he quickly moved to the Venom as he was getting up.

"Agent Venom, are you okay?!" He shouts as he kneels down to the Symbiote, looking right to the stab wound Nui had made. "Shut...up. Didn't I tell you to run!" He says as he pushes himself up to a sitting position, holding a hand over the wound as he used the broken bits of the computer terminal to push himself up.

"I couldn't just aba-AHH!" Iori tries to say...before stopping as suddenly a sharp yellow tendril shoots right through his shoulder. Before Venom could react Iori was pulled back, right to Nui...who was staring right at the student with probably the most furious look Rocky or Venom had ever seen her give.

"That...REALLY...REALLY...REALLY...HURT!" She screams as she moves to bash Iori across the walls like some kind of rag doll, the poor teen giving out few screams as he tries in vain to shield his body as he slammed repeatedly. "That hurt, that hurt, that hurt, that fucking hurt!" She screams as she stops moving him around, keeping him suspended in the air. Another Tendril moving from behind her head as she ready's to impale the teen.

But she's stop as suddenly she's hit with several incendiary bullets right at her chest and stomach, making her drop the teen and back herself up to a wall for support, grasping at where the bullets had hit here. She sees who done it...as Venom was holding up one of his pistols to her his other hand still being over the knife wound. "Ahh...damn you, why are you so annoying!?" She shouts as her tendrils move to strike up right to the ceiling, breaking through and causing it all the piping and cement to fall down...right on the helpless Iori, who was on the floor both bruised and bleeding very badly.

Without even thinking, Venom throws his body forward, making himself a human shield to stop the debris from crushing the teen. He tried his best to keep it all up, mostly holding it on his back and arms as he felt all the weight pull in on him. He made sure that his Symbiote rooted his feet to the floor, keeping him from losing his footing at all cost. " **Iori...are you alive!? Say something!** " Venom shouts, seeping into his more due voice as his eyes turned jagged.

The two star scientist just gives a low groan in response...before muttering. "A-agent Venom...s-she has the second sonic knife." As soon as he spoke...Venom saw Nui was already at the doorway, her face covered by her Symbiote...giving a monstrous smile that would send chills down anyone's spine. Tightly held within her right hand, was...the second sonic knife. Venom feels his fangs form as he gives a low growl...Rocky was losing control...he could feel his Symbiote want to rip her into pieces...and if Iori's life wasn't in the way...he would have gladly help the Symbiote do so.

Nui gives a small gasp, as her eyes widen with joy. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked to...seemingly no one...before she quickly answered herself. "I think I'm the one thinking it...or is it you...I honestly can't tell anymore...whatever. Anyway dad...we got to get going. Just sit tight for us, okay? We got a big sister to meet up with. Bye-bye." She calls out as her tendrils shoot out to the ceiling again, this time breaking right through it, and causing more of it to collapse in on Venom...causing more weight on him, as he continued to try and protect Iori.

Giving a angered grunt, as he felt the massive weight on him, which...honestly wasn't a lot for him...but it combine with his stab wound...was REALLY not helping him. And as he sees Nui walking away from the corner of his eye, and feels himself being pushed down by more weight, he could see on the broken scene of the computer, making out what maybe...Ryuko just as she was beating Nonon.

 **(Hey everyone, sorry for the little wait here, bit hectic with Christmas; I'm sure all of you understand. Please, and I do mean please, leave a review on what you think here. It makes me feel nice and happy.)**


	21. Chapter 21

Up above the tower of Honnōji Academy, Satsuki looked down to the end of the battle between Ryuko Matoi and Nonon Jakuzure. Her eyes focused on the massive cloud of destruction brought by the battle, as she slightly grips her sword a bit tighter. "...Iori...do you read me?" She says softly, speaking for the small ear piece she had on that was connected to the labs in Honnōji Academy. But mid-way through the battle...it seemed that the connection has been lost.

This...was something that Satsuki knew was worrying. Iori was the type to always pick up her calls or keep everything working at all times...the fact that the connect was lost...meant something had happen to him. She then thought of Carnage and Venom both being there...and became worried...not actually noticing that it wasn't the real Carnage...as he was among the many students watching the battle, although...he wasn't enjoying it at the moment.

"Fuck...this stupid weakness!" Beatrice mutters as he clings his way back up to his seat. His clothes being pretty much nonexistent now...as he was completely bare for anyone to see. His reason being that his Symbiote was all of his clothing...and with Nonon using her Goku uniform...it was easy to see for anyone how well that turned out.

"Oh wow...um...you okay Beatrice?" Mako asked, as she was covering her eyes with her hands...while looking through the small opening with her fingers. They've been sitting together since the start of the finals, watching Ryuko and cheering her on...or at least they were till the fight with Nonon came, since the beginning of it and even the end...Beatrice was on the floor screaming in pain...and his clothing seeming to melt off himself.

"Do not threat Mako. The red headed fool, just can't take anything real loud." Gamagōri said, sitting on the other side of Mako while giving a stern look to the Symbiote host. "...and since we are speaking of it, would it kill you to have some decency! There is a lady present right next to you for god sakes!" He shouts to Beatrice as he pushed himself back to his seat.

A small groan came from him as he just held a hand over his forehead. "Easy with the yelling. It's like having a hangover for me right now. Ah...damn it. Why the hell didn't anyone WARN ME about the very...VERY loud Goku uniform?! Uhhhh oh my Symbiote that hurt." He complains as he moves his other hand up to his head. "Also...you're telling me to be decent, while you're in nothing but his boxers?"

He says, looking to Gamagōri, who after his match with Ryuko; something Beatrice had a treat in watching; he came to seat down with them...no longer wearing his Goku uniform, as Ryuko shredded it to pieces.

"He has you there; again Gamagōri...the loser is stripped of their Goku uniform. There is no rule saying that they have to be naked." Inumuta says as he was seating by Beatrice side, also not wearing a Goku uniform, but instead a red track suit. He also had a laptop on his lap that he seemed to be typing in.

Beatrice looked as he was about to say something...but stopped as suddenly he...feels something. A presence...he hasn't felt in a good while. Looking far off to the other side of the stadium...he mutters softly to himself. "Scorn?"

 **Meanwhile...**

Further away from the stands, while just enough to still see the ring...was Ryuko and Mako's teacher, Aikurō Mikisugi...or Bobby as Beatrice calls him. He was in his sad excuse of a disguise seeing the battle end...as he wanted for a friend to show up...who had just arrived back in Honnō city.

"There are two things you need to now..." Aikurō hears from behind, and turns around...finding the host of Carnage's daughter, Tsumugu Kinagase walking to him with a lit cigarette in his mouth. "One...if your clothes get ripped, you take them off...two..." He spoke, as he stepped up to the teacher giving him his usual stone cold face. "You look like a stack of shit in those rags, the sooner you take them off the better...No Scorn, that was not me coming on to him." He says, pausing for a second as he spoke to his metal arm. "...Yes, I'll say hi to him. Scorn says hi."

"Hehehe come on it's a disguise man, you know that. I'm a spy, and if I walked around in all my nude glory I'd attract way too much attention...for really obvious reasons." Aikurō chuckled back, as he held his hand on the side of his head, looking to Tsumugu's metal arm. "Scorn huh? That's the name you've given it?"

He ask, with the Mr. Mohawk giving a scuff as he replied. "Nah, it's something that Venom guy came up with. Said as he had a lot to teach her and it was his duty as a grandparent to protect and guide his grandchild, and he gave her the name 'Scorn'. She really liked it and refused to be called anything else." Aikurō gives a small chuckle at that. "Aww, it's cute...in a weird kind of way. Though kind of makes you wonder what's wrong with something a little more...normal." He says before he notices a purple tendril move from out of the arm and begin to pull into view a large briefcase.

"...Can I ask you something? What is it like, having a Symbiote with you?" Aikurō ask, as the briefcase was placed next to them, Tsumugu giving him a small scuff as he moves down to open it. "Kinda like having another person with you at all time. So a bit of a pain in the ass. Doesn't help she's still pretty much a little kid."

Opening the case, there was pieces of a sniper rifle with a few bullets neatly placed inside. But one stood out, a special kind of bullet that seemed to be partly made with life fibers. "Here's what you ask for." Tsumugu says as he picks up the bullet with his metal hand, holding it up for Aikurō to see it better. "It's the only one, so think before you use it."

"Thanks for bringing it." Aikurō says as he looks back to the arena...actually having a more serious tone in his voice, something Tsumugu picked up on.

He didn't comment on it, as he takes a seat on the floor and looks to the stage while his Symbiote begins to place together the rifle. "Anyway...HQ's freaking out. I can't believe you're gonna use the bullet on her. Is Matoi that strong now?" He ask with Aikurō pulling out his phone, showing footage that he took during the match of her beating both Gamagōri and Nonon.

"She had absorbed two three star Goku Uniforms today, and during the fight it seemed that Kamui has begun to evolve to the nature of her battles. From growing spikes, to expanding, to even flight. Compare to the last time you fought her, she's on a whole other level now."

Just then, a buzzer went off. Allowing for them to see on the large screens of the pillar...Ryuko was declared the winner.

Back down in the audience Mako was jumping up with excitement shouting "Yeah, she did it, she did-did-did it!" in a sing-along voice. Before looking to the side, as she notices someone sitting down next to Inumuta. It being Nonon, now wearing her own version of a track suit, same as the one Inumuta wore. "Well, well, well...if it ain't Ms. I'm gonna make you suff-...wait a minute." Beatrice says as he notices the girl as well.

Suddenly remembering back to when Venom trapped him at a room with that band waiting for him, with their very...very loud interments...he remembers the conductor of it all. "It's you!" He shouts as he shoots up to his feet, with Nonon holding a hand up to block her view of his...'privates'.

"Ah dude, nobody wants to see your crotch." She says, not really wanting to talk to anybody right now, as she ignored both Mako, as she ask if the girl was gonna seat with them, and Beatrice, who was shouting at her in Italian as Gamagōri held him back...the only one that she seemed to pay attention too was Inumuta.

"Thank you. I got excellent data with that match of yours." He tells her, with the girl quickly looking to him as she responds bitterly. "Bite me. And if you bring it up again, I'm gonna switch out your lenses with non-prescriptive ones you four-eyed nerd." She then looks back to the arena, just as quickly as she turned to him.

The 'four eyed nerd' not even seeming bothered by her threat as he just replies. "Fascinating, I'll save that retort for future reference." Before he continues to type something down on his laptop.

"Yeah seriously, I felt my soul quiver with that threat." Beatrice says as he moves back to his seat, still glaring at the band leader. "Could you please place your Symbiote back on? I really do not need my peripheral vision obscured by your junk." Inumuta says, pausing mid-typing as he turns himself away from Beatrice slightly.

"Hey, not my fault!" Beatrice cries out as he crosses his arm together, and moves one leg over the other. The red head seeming to really have no shame in being seen as he just continued to look to the arena. Seeing Ryuko standing at the ready for her next match. His tone sounding to be annoyed more than anything as he says. "I need at least a good minute after all that loud shit." He then moves a hand to his head, feeling it still throb a little.

Ignoring it as best he could, Beatrice turns his attention back to the arena, or rather the screen that was under it, since Carnage was no longer there. Not being able to shake off this...strange worries within him, as he knew that his daughter had just arrive not too far from him. But not knowing why...he tells Carnage from within to get ready for anything. There was also the problem in which, Venom wasn't nowhere in sight...even with his ability to sense the other Symbiote...it was faint...like something happened to him.

He doesn't get to think long on it as the next match starts.

On the arena...Ryuko was standing proud, not even looking tired with all that she'd done. Beating three of the Elite four, with her finally opponent being non-other than the one that humiliated her before. "Step on up, time to finish what we started once and for all."She calls out to him as he walks down to her from the pillar he stood on, memories of their last fight with him easily beating her down still fresh in her mind. "And this time, I ain't gonna run away."

An excited grin shows on Uzu's face as he steps down to the arena. "Hahahahahaha, good." He chuckles out as he holds himself up high. Keeping his hands in his pockets in a lax manner. "Just remember, even though you took my eyes, I can see even better now. And this time, I'm gonna take you apart." He says, with a big smile on his face. Slightly turning his head to Satsuki as he asks. "Permission to kick her ass for good, Lady Satsuki?" He calls out, with Satsuki on her tower looking down at them.

"You have it, round number four...begin." She says in her usual cold tone, declaring the match followed by the loud blow horn.

Beatrice holds a finger near his lip, slightly biting into it. Something was wrong. He could feel it deep within his blood. Carnage was with him...something wasn't right. But he couldn't figure out what is it. Even as he watches Uzu and Ryuko activate their uniforms, he couldn't put the feeling away...if anything it was screaming out even more now.

The two teens charge out at each other, giving a loud battle cry each. They both been waiting for a while now, a battle that holds a meaning for both. One to gain her own satisfaction in growing stronger...the other to finally satiate his desire for a great battle...but just as the as the two were about too, head on at each other...suddenly one person just softly falls down right in-between.

Quickly Ryuko and Uzu stopped their rush, instantly pulling themselves back in shock at the sudden appearance...of what looked to be some teenage girl with a purple eyepatch covering her left eye, wearing a pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She softly fixes the crooked the large hair bow on her head, and twirls the umbrella in her hand as she looks...completely cheerful.

Everyone watching was just as well shock, especially the two Symbiote host and the spy teacher. With Beatrice muttering as his eyes fully widen. "Oh...right...SHIIIIIIIITTT!" He shouts as he jumps to his feet and starts running down all the stands, running down so that he could be closer so when Carnage is ready to come out...with her still slightly recuperating from Nonon's battle.

"What the hell?!" Ryuko cries out as she takes a step back, Uzu following suit as he ask. "Eh...who are you?" Before either of them could tell what was happening, suddenly of all people...Satsuki screamed out to them. "Sanageyama! Get out of there!" Her words, shocking the Elite four down at the audience even more.

Gamagōri was the first to speak up about it. "Why does Lady Satsuki sound so panicked!?" He ask, with all of them looking up the screens...seeing the girl as she just continued to look so...oddly cheerful. "I've only seen her lose her cool like that when Rocky went berserk that first time." Nonon says, as she leans a bit more forward, she gives a quick look to Inumuta as he was staring down at his laptop, opening page after pages of files he had on everyone they knew. "There is no data on her!" Inumuta loudly mutters as a large text box appears saying 'data not found'.

"Hey, where Beatrice went?" Mako asked, not noticing the red head leaping down to the stands to the floor as his Symbiote began to form around his hands and feet. Leaping up, he stabs his claws on the very...very tall pillar that had the Arena on top of it, and began to climb up it. "Ah...damn it...damn it! Where are you, Old Man!? You better be bleeding out in a caved in building or something or so help me god-" He ranted as he climbed up, having a bit of difficulty as he wasn't really that strong yet.

Up above on the arena, Ryuko's Kamui had transformed to normal as she ask. "Who in the hell is that chick?" Looking at her...She seemed really out of place. Like she just stepped off some runway show or something. She didn't even seem fazed by Uzu as he was towering over her in his still activated three star Uniform. And looking up to Satsuki...Ryuko knew something bad was up, she takes a step back as Satsuki spoke.

"What is the meaning of this, Nui Harime?" Satsuki spoke; moving back to her normal calm tone...yet Ryuko could tell she was putting a front. Something with the way she said that seemed...on edge a bit. Nui just gave a small giggle. "Hehehe...this isn't fair Lady Satsuki. Why didn't you tell me you were doing something this fun today? I was just passing by to see my Daddy and big sis and saw all this happening instead, that is sooo mean." She says with a fake disappointed tone as leaning forward with one leg raised up, as if she were leaning on something.

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything." Satsuki says back, this time giving a bit more of a harsh tone in her voice...but only for a moment. Although she seemed calm and collect, aside from her one outburst with Uzu getting out of there...on the inside Satsuki was having a complete panic attack. Wanting to rip the small ear piece out of her ear and shout into it for Iori to send Venom here right away, to even get Carnage's help...but she was still not even getting any feedback on her end.

Her hands grip tightly on her sword hilt for second...but it was enough for Nui to notice. "Don't be like that. I thought you and I were way closer, like two peas in a pod. After all...We both had a thing for large...black...monsters...don't we?" She says as she reaches within her raised leg's boot and takes out what looks to be...a cut off piece of black hair warped together with some tape.

Nui gives it a sniff, with a pleased look on her face. "Hmmm...Still fresh. I really got to know what shampoo you use. I'm really jealous because my hair keeps on getting slit ends." She giggles...not seeming to care for how creepy she was being. Ryuko takes another step back from the pink wearing weirdo, almost wondering how Nonon and Gamagōri would react to her...hell she could even see Satsuki's face twice a little at that display.

"Who are you trying to fool here?" Satsuki says, showing amazing control by keeping her composure as she continues to speak. "You associate with no one." The girl didn't even seem bothered by Satsuki's words though. She just places the hair back in her boot and places her leg back down on the floor. "You're as breath taking as ever. Your icy stare and icy skin are simply ravishing! My fingers will be tingling for the rest of the day when I pull your spine out of your throat." She says, her voice getting more angered and blood hungry for a moment...while still giving that happy look on her face. Surprising the hell out of Ryuko at how she could just say something like that so casually to Satsuki of all people.

Just then Uzu holds up his large bamboo sword to the back of Nui's head. "I'm not gonna let anyone get in the way of my fight with Matoi. So move it." He says, sounding to be annoyed with the girl that sudden just showed up. The girl either didn't seem to care about the threat, as she just continued to look on all happily at Satsuki.

"Sorry love, can't do that. Might as well find a seat cause I'm gonna be fighting her next." She says, getting a confused 'huh' from Ryuko. "Er...I said, get out of my way!" Uzu shouts as he brings his sword up and brings it down right on girl...only for her to just...close her umbrella and block it at the last second...with a single hand.

"WHAT?!" Uzu shouts out in shock, down below his teammates were having the same reaction. "THE HELL?!" Gamagōri says as his eyes looked to near bulge from his head. "She blocked a three star-" Inumuta says, nearly dropping his laptop, with Nonon finishing his sentence. "-Without a uniform!?"

Ryuko had the same reaction of them all, taking another step back as her hand gripped at her scissor blade tighter then she's ever held it. "No way, how she do that!?" She asks out loud for some kind of answer. "I have a bad feeling." Her Kamui tells her as its one eye stared right at Nui with a worried gaze.

"Bad like really bad?" Ryuko asked as she could see Uzu was visible trying to push the blade down even harder on her...but Nui's arm wasn't even budging at all. "Yes...overwhelmingly bad..." Senketsu says a worried tone in his voice as he spoke.

Still holding back Uzu with little effort, Nui says. "Gosh, this won't do. I was hoping that you'd be more fun, but you're not." She says, turning to look at the armored Elite member, who pulled his sword away with an angered scuff. "Find then, Have it your way!" He shouts as he pulls his sword up, his armored arm braches moving to cover his hands as well as his sword, allowing a much larger blade to come out. "Finishing move! Esi-" He shouts as he raises his arms up to deliver his so called 'finishing move'...only for Nui to just...casually lean close to him and shove one of her fingers right through one of the open slots in Uzu's armor.

"Go back to being a naked monkey sweetie. ~" Nui says as she pulls out...a life fiber thread, plucking it completely out of the armor...causing it to bust from Uzu's body like nothing. "I-Impossible!" Uzu screams as he was frozen in shock with his arms still raised up and holding his bamboo sword. Before he could react...Nui slams her umbrella into his back, sending him flying off the arena and far below to the bottom of the pillar.

Unknowingly to anyone there, sending him colliding right into Beatrice as he was making his ways halfway up the pillar. "Ah, it's raining naked people!" He shouts as Uzu falls right pass him, making no effort at all to catch him as he was pulling himself up with his Symbiote covered hands. "Just a few more seconds." He mutters as the red substance begins covering him like always.

Back on the top of the arena, Nui was looking over the edge where Uzu fell, muttering " Darn, he fell down. Oh well!" while continuing to give her cheerful tone.

Down below, the rest of the Elite four looked to get even more panicked.

"A three star uniformed unraveled by pulling single thread!?" Gamagōri shouts as he roused up to his feet, with his eyes fully widen in shock. Standing up with him was Nonon, having much of the same look of disbelief.

"How could that be?!" They both hear Inumuta saying, and look back at him. His collar was un-zipped allowing one to see his scared mouth as he was furiously typing on his laptop for any kind of information that he could have missed.

"What do you mean 'how'!? Isn't it your job to explain this sort of thing!?" Nonon says, moving closer to him and holding looking down at his laptop...still seeing the 'no data' sign it had on this girl. Inumuta pushes up his glasses and tells them. "R-right, but I can't really analyze something without data! I-I got nothing so far!" He says as he closes his laptop and gets to his feet to stand with his fellow Elite. "This is not good at all. I can feel it."

As they were talking neither of the three saw Mako as she was looking around the area, and the stands for a familiar red head. "Where is he- audible gasp!" She cries out as she shoots up to her feet and points out to the pillar. "I found Beatrice...ohhh...and he's looking really red." She says as she sees something fast...and red rushing up the pillar.

The other three not knowing wither to be relived...or more terrified as they notice it.

Back up top...Nui was holding hands together behind her back, looking to the floor while rocking on the back of her boots. "That was one of your Goku uniforms, wasn't it Lady Satsuki? I thought it would be more durable." She says, before giving a small hum and tilting her body a little. "Don't you think the stitching a little weak for combat?" She says, turning to look at the ruler of the school...just in time for a fully angered Carnage to leap up right in front of her...and punch aimed right to the side of her head, followed by a loud creaking sound of a person's skull being broken apart.

The force of the hit was equal to that of an explosion, with Nui being sent crashing right along the floor...Just barely hanging off the edge with half her body ready to fall off...it being completely limp as blood was starting to leak from her head from where Carnage had hit her.

" **Put some better stitching in that!** " Carnage shouts as he lands on his feet, many tendrils were moving wildly from his back. "B-Beatrice?!" Ryuko ask in shock, with the red Symbiote turning to look at her. " **Ryuko! Oh my god, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Did she attack you? Did she cut off one of your hands?!** " Carnage asked, quickly rushing to the Ryuko and checking her over. His hands grab her shoulders and his Symbiote face peels away to show the look of concern Beatrice was giving.

Ryuko looked back at him in silence for a second. The deep concern he had for her...was a bit touching, as he was gently holding her shoulders and moving them to her arms and waist for any kind of bruises...but...her mind was really on something else.

As she was looking on that blood on his hand, and the loud creaking sound he made when he punched Nui. "Y-you...hit her." Ryuko says quietly, so only Beatrice would hear her. The teen looks back up to her with a look of confusion...before noticing the blood that covered his Symbiote's hand from the punch he gave Nui."Oh...sorry. I was worried about you...and I guess I put my all into it. I actually felt my hand smash her skull in...Honestly I was expecting more. Hehehehe..." He chuckles a little bit as he still keeps one of his hands on Ryuko's side, a more relax look on his face now...till suddenly he notices that Ryuko wasn't looking to him.

"I...was just making sure." Ryuko says, as Beatrice quickly turns around...and sees Nui was...giggling as she was pushing herself back up. Blood was gashing from her head wound, with some of it dripping down her face. "Heh...Hehehehehe...hehehehe." She giggles like mad as she raised her hand up to her head...touching the wound as if to feel how her own blood was spilling out. "Hehehehehe...Look at what you did to me, big sis." She says looking at Beatrice with complete...glee.

 **Far off, with Aikurō and Tsumugu...**

"We got a big shot on our hands." Tsumugu says, as he pulls up a file from a small screen that shows on his arm. Aikurō was looking at her with the scope from the sniper rifle, seeing as Nui was still moving even after he saw Carnage's fist nearly a leave a dent in her head. "Nui Harime, the Grand Couturier."

Aikurō's grip on the rifle became tighter for a moment. "You got to be kidding. The One from Revocs?" He ask, as he keeps his sights train on the girl...as she continued to laugh at Carnage and Ryuko, even as blood spilled out of her still. "Do you know of any other ones?" Tsumugu says.

"The high order tailor is here from the head office and if she's here, then that means she was sent from Revocs CEO and Satsuki's mom...Ragyo Kiryūin." He says, turning off the screen that was on his arm. His Symbiote moving out for a second...as it seemed to just be more active now that it could see it's mother...as it begins to seep out of his robotic arm. "Oh man...things just got more complicated."

 **Back at the arena...**

As if ignoring the blood, Nui pushes herself to her feet...or at least tries to...only to fall flat on her stomach. "I can barely move my body...I have a splitting headache...and I'm starting to get nausea from everything spinning...we only just meet...and you would be so mean to me." She says, continuing to push herself as more and more blood shot out.

The smile on her face never leaving. Beatrice's Symbiote hands close to fist as he sees this. "Maybe this time I won't stop with smashing your skull in...I'll keep doing it till your brains are splattered on the floor!" He shouts, as his Symbiote forms around his head once more.

Rushing forward, he shifts one of his arms to a large spike shape as he goes for a stabbing motion...only for Nui's hair to suddenly spring to life...transforming into yellow tendrils as they met Carnage halfway. The sudden transformation took Carnage by surprise, allowing the tendrils to slam into and sending him across the arena back to Ryuko's side.

"Beatrice!" Ryuko calls out as the red Symbiote slams on the ground near her. "Are you okay?!" She asked, as Carnage just looks back to Nui with his eyes growing sharper. Following his gaze...she saw a Symbiote spring to life from behind Nui...covering her and forming into the one Symbiote that 'assaulted' her after her second fight with Uzu.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Ryuko was not the only one acting horrified at the discovery of the yellow and red Symbiote. "Why did it have to be another one!? What's that up to now, five!? Do I hear six, or will the universe just dick with us and throw in five more...once for each of us!" Nonon shouts in a mix of anger and complete irritation as she kicks at the seat in front of her...practically knocking over some poor no-star that was sitting there, that no one cares about.

"Please don't jinx us." Gamagōri replies as he just calmly closes his hands into fist. "Last thing we need is something to hap-" "Whoa, hang on!" Mako suddenly blurted out as she quickly drops out and catches...Inumuta's laptop right before it could hit the ground. "Woou! Mako with the save!" She says with a cheery smile as she holds the closed laptop in both her hands, looking to its owner as she tells him. "You need to be WAY more careful of your stuff. I mean you threaten that if me or Beatrice break this, you'll kill us and I don't like the idea of getting killed yet...I want to first get married and have lots of kids first, then after they drive me insane with years of over working then you can kill me!"

Although her comment was a bit head turning, Inumuta did not even glance to her...his eyes frozen upon the massive screen on the pillar below the arena, showing what was happening...letting him see the yellow and red Symbiote, with a white mouth and jagged eyes...his hands seeming stiff as he just held them at his sides in total fear.

Something that both Nonon and Gamagōri seemed to catch on quickly. "...Hey...Hōka?" Nonon spoke, the first one to call out to him, as she gave him a small shake on his shoulders...the glasses wearing teen just raises one of his hands up to point at the scars on the side of his mouth.

"That's the Symbiote...the one that attacked me and wiped away all the data that we had on Beatrice." He says in a tone of horror. "What in the world is she doing here!?" He asked to no one really just saying the question out loud for himself. Though Nonon was quick to add something for him. "Wait a minute, wasn't she also the one that tortured Rocky's little sister?! Where the hell is he then!?"

"Wait what happened to Mr. Venom's sister?!" Mako was quick to ask, seeing the sudden dreaded tone that all of them had on as they were talking to each other, the laptop still in her hands as the three Elite members started to look ready to punch a hole in something...Mako just hopped the laptop would make a good shield.

"Rocky isn't the type to just stand by...something must have happened to him?" Gamagōri says, gently placing a hand to the nervous Mako and lightly pushing her aside for him to get closer to his companions. "It's got to be something big if it's keeping him from here!? I mean what, Rocky's two most hated people in one spot and he's not here trying to eat their brains!?" Nonon said.

Mako's head peaked out from behind Gamagōri's arm as she said. "I thought that was a rumor he made!" This frustrated Nonon as she shouted back. "I'm just expressing a metaphor you underachiever! I don't mean to LITERALLY eat their brains, though you know what?! I bet at least if he did, it'll make me happy knowing I don't have to deal with these murdering psychopaths anymore!" The pink haired band leader shouts glaring right at the no-star with enough rage to kill a puppy.

"...well jeez, you don't need to shout. I'm right here." Mako says before diving back behind Gamagōri, using the large man as a shield as the girl tried to tackle at her and probably beat her sillier than usual. Making Mako think that maybe she's been hanging around Beatrice too much, with how easy she seems to be able to piss the poor girl off.

 **Meanwhile...**

"You don't mind if I step in, do you Lady Satsuki?" Nui calls out to Satsuki, turning her head to look at her. One could see Satsuki give a more annoyed glare as she questions back. "Are you asking for my permission?" Her tone sounding to go with her glare. She was clearly not happy with Nui's sudden appearance.

If one were close to her...they would notice the tight grip she had on her sword, her knuckles becoming pale. "Of course...I'd never-ever disobey you before, haven't I?" Nui said, closing her one eye and holding a hand up to Satsuki. One of Satsuki's eyes twitch at the statement...and her annoyed glare turn to one of pure anger.

"And you think I would allow such a thing after-" She tries to say as she moves one of her hands to down to grip her sword by the sheath...only to stop as Nui is forced to dodge to the side from several red spikes shot at her. " _ **Shut the hell up.**_ " Carnage says, as he was already back on his feet.

A low growl leaving his black fangs as he stares right at Nui. He held his arms to his sides, with the palms facing outward to in front of him. His claws twitching like mad as the tendrils on his back grew more wild. " _ **This isn't YOUR problem anymore! This is a family issue...and I'm using that term VERY loosely.**_ " Carnage tells them as he stomps forward. His feet creaking the already kinda wrecked arena floor as walked to the yellow colored Symbiote.

Ryuko stood a bit shocked at the other Symbiote, remembering back to what happened to her...she grips her scissor blade in her hand and goes to attack her with Carnage...only to stop as a tendril lashes at the floor between them. " _ **You stay out of this too Ryuko! I said this is a family thing! And also...you might really want to leave...cause I am SERIOUSLY gonna kill her!**_ " He shouts without even turning to look at her.

Ryuko gives a scuff and rushes forward, moving past Carnage's tendrils to be at his side. "Like hell I'm letting you do this! I'm the one that's fighting her!" She says, as she holds her scissor blade in front of Carnage to stop him. "She's stopped my match, so I should be the one to get some paybac-" Ryuko tries to continue to speak...only for Carnage to grab her scissor blade and shoves it away, nearly knocking Ryuko off her feet.

As soon as she regains her balance...she sees Carnage still wasn't looking at her. " _ **Shut...the fuck up. I'm done being nice Ryuko. This damn girl...this FREAK...isn't normal. She shouldn't even exist...and yet she's just standing there...smiling away all her troubles. I'm gonna kill her...I'm gonna rip her apart. I'm gonna peel the skin off her chest and back and shove them down her throat. I'm gonna make her veins burst from the inside. Unlike my dad...this bitch made it personal by getting close to you...so I'm gonna let loose, and show this bitch why I am Carnage.**_ " He says this...not shouts, not with any high volume...he just spoke in a normal tone.

Ryuko notices the yellow tint his eyes had, and a yellow glow showing on his chest. She remembers back a few days ago when she once asked him if Carnage ever could control him...his answer being if he lets her...or if he was angry enough. With his eyes and the spot where the meteor had hit him both turning yellow, and his tendrils going insane...Ryuko could see...

Right now...he looked close to losing complete control. Normally Ryuko would let him go...mostly from how intimating he could be when he gets like this. But...looking at Nui's smiling face...Ryuko just couldn't think on that. "Look...I know your angry...but If I have to go through her to get to Satsuki Kiryūin, I don't give a damn who she is." Ryuko says as she fully turns herself to face the other Symbiote.

Senketsu calls out her name, possibly from him not wanting to get involved with the Symbiotes. "Don't make me repeat myself! I know what I'm doing!" She says ignoring her Kamui's protest. Though she was angry at Nui for pretty much molesting her...she was angrier at losing her chance to fight the one Elite four member that had beaten her on the same day.

 _ **Up above the tower...**_

Satsuki loosens the grip on her sword...looking down to both the red Symbiote and the Kamui girl...both of them looking to Nui as she was continuing to giggle to herself. Taking a small breath to regain her composer...she calls out to them.

"...I will allow it, a handicap match is fine." She says, though a bit begrudgingly, as she turns and walks away from view. Right to a throne like chair that was set down for her...where she sat down and allow herself a sigh of relief.

She lost herself there twice...with Nui showing up, and again when she asked to fight Ryuko. Seeing her again after all she's done to not only Rocky, but to his sister and even one of her Elite four...and when she had came to 'poke some fun out of her with her new friend'...Satsuki was sure she was just about ready to drive her sword through the girl's heart. "Please miss, some tea to calm you." Her butler says as he came at her side, handing her some tea.

Satsuki thanks him for it, as she kept her attention to the arena. "Of all the times for Harime to show up...it's just like her to send her." She says, with her Butler moving close to listen more carefully. "Mistress Ragyo?" He said, knowing the one person who Nui actually took orders from.

With her grip on the tea cup tightly slightly, Satsuki says back."Who else do you think?" She then focuses her attention on Carnage and Ryuko, seeing the two ready themselves as Nui turned to them, with a wide grin. "It's up to you, Matoi. Least hope that you can handle at least one of these monsters...where are you Rocky?"

 **Back at the Arena...**

A loud buzzer sound is heard...as the next 'match' begins. "So...the way I see it, it's two on two. Man this is gonna get fun, hehehehe...promise you be gentle big sis?" Nui ask as she tilts her head to the side...just in time for another one of Carnage's spikes to miss her head.

" _ **Shut your face...the only sound I want coming out of your mouth is your screams!**_ " Carnage shouts as he lowers his body, and dashes right to Nui. " _ **It's time for you to learn**_ _**something important!**_ " He shouts leaping at her with a claw extended out. Nui easily dodges him by leaping to the side, making him stab his hand into the ground. "And just is that, big sister?" She asks innocently as her tendrils begin to move from her hair.

However before they could move to attack Carnage...suddenly several long sharp tendrils shoot out of the ground, stabbing right into her stomach. As blood gasp out of Nui's mouth Carnage turns his head to her with an extended grin. " _ **Simple...CARNAGE RULES!**_ " The Symbiote then removes his claws from the ground, showing that it was extending down through it to hit her. Quickly before she could react, Carnage retracts his extended claws from out of Nui's body, and shoots a tendril from his other hand. It wraps around her throat and pulls her close to him, letting him give her another skull shattering punch to the side of her head.

With Nui being slammed into the ground by the strong hit, Carnage lets out a loud mad laugh as he stomps down on her head with the same forced as his punch. The floor underneath Nui's head beginning to break apart with each hit. " _ **All day long, I'm completely insane! Crashin' and smashing, like a hurricane. Crusin' all my ride! You best step aside! First on my list, crushin' bugs with my fist!**_ " Carnage shouts...almost like he was singing, as he was enjoying the feeling on Nui's head being crushed under his foot.

He picks her up by the scuff of her neck and throws her up in the air. " _ **My blades all red, Hear what I said?!**_ " He then gives another bone shattering punch to her gut, sending her flying off, with the air itself giving a big burst...like a mini-rocket just suddenly blasting off. Seeing Nui's broken body crumble across the floor...Carnage's face becomes more...blood thirsty. " _ **Hahahahaha! Listen all you fools! Don't you know that Carnage rules!? Told you once, I won't tell you twice, Heed my word and pay my price! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ "

He didn't even notice the shocked Ryuko was staring at him, her hand frozen over her glove's pin...as she was just about to transform her Kamui...only to see Carnage's beating...and how much he enjoyed it. Even though his Symbiote masked his face and voice...she can hear the pure enjoyment he had in hurting someone...just like the murderer he was.

Ryuko quickly blinks her eyes and shakes her head to get rid of the thought. Letting her arms drop as she thinks the fight is already over...till she looks where Nui was...and found her gone from sight. " _ **What the hel- RYUKO!**_ " Carnage shouts as he turns to look back at Ryuko, confusing her for a bit...till she hears Nui's voice from behind her.

"Wow...he really likes hurting people, doesn't he? I can see how we're related. But enough about me, how about you, let's have a look at your Kamui!" Ryuko looks behind herself in shock as she sees the girl was behind her...without even a scratch from all of Carnage's attack. Turning to fully look at her, Ryuko takes a step back, just as Nui leans closer to her while giving a little squeal. "Ahhh, I hope you're not gonna hold back, just because your girlfriend is here to help." She then steps forward, closer to Ryuko's face, as her tendrils were moving to curl around her...closing Ryuko options for escaping.

"Didn't you see, I defeated that Goku uniform just now and took all those hits from my sister because they are nothing to me." Nui says while leaning even closer, making Ryuko take another step back, as Nui places a pinkie right on Ryuko's forehead. "Don't you worry~! You can cut loose with your Kamui's power all you want!" Before Ryuko could do anything...Suddenly Carnage's voice shouts out. " _ **GET AWAY FROM HER!**_ " He shouts as he leaps from above, one of his arms shifted into a scythe shape as he tries to stab it right into Nui's head...only for her to easily leap back to dodge him.

He lands on his feet, standing in-between them now. His eyes focus on Nui as tendrils on his back were getting more untamed. Nearly hitting Ryuko, if he weren't hunch over...getting ready to pounce on Nui and rip her apart.

Nui just giggles at them as she continues to speak. "Still on the fence about it...in that cast, want to see something neat? Ready or not..." She then opens her Symbiote up for her chest, and reaches within her own dress...and pulls out...a scissor blade...match Ryuko's almost perfectly aside from its purple color.

Both Ryuko's and Carnage's eyes widen as they see Nui casually flipping and twisting this two of kind weapon...giving out some intimation of a suspenseful reveal as she held out the blade for them to see clearly. "Ta-da!" She presents...as the light gleams off the blade's surface.

Carnage could see it...how Ryuko's eyes...were shaking...as she stared at the blade. "That's..." She mutters as she loses her grip...nearly dropping her own scissor blade...as she stared at Nui's. "Yeeep...it's the other half of your scissors! I got this from your dear dead daddy!" Nui says, with complete and total glee, her Symbiote peeling from her face to show her closed eye and cheerful smile.

"It was you...you killed him?" Ryuko ask, as her hair moves to cover her eyes...her hands closing into fist. Carnage held his ground, turning back though to look at Ryuko...as he sees her face turn dark...along with her tone. "Ah-ha, total! I'm the one who killed him. ~" Nui giggles out, making Carnage have to look back to her...and back again to Ryuko...

Symbiotes had a small bit of psychic ability with other species...they could feel things that others couldn't. Mostly the feelings of beings around them. It was to use those as some kind of way to mess with their victims...for others the use of those emotions to feed. Carnage was no different...and he could feel anyone's emotions...it was Ryuko's...of pure...completely and total...Rage.

With Nui giving a gleeful chuckle...Ryuko's pin on her glove...pops off...and she shouts with all that rage just as her Kamui transforms. "YOOOOU BIIIITCH!"

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Venom gives a loud roar as he shoves with all his might, pushing aside all the weight that was on him from the broken ceiling. " **Ah...ah...damn it!** " He groans out as he holds a hand over his stab wound, starting to feel faint as he was bleeding internally. As he shoves aside some more of the rubble he sees several one-star students peeking into the room.

" **Hey...don't just stand there...I need a medic!** " He shouts, as green fluid drips from his large fanged mouth. The students each give a fearful look on their face as they quickly nodded their heads and ran off. Leaving Venom to continue to curse under his breath as he picks up a near unconscious Iori, who looked a bit worst with his famous orange mask creaked and several bruises forming...not to mention the large hole in his shoulder by Venom's own webbing...all left by Nui. " **Hey...Iori, hang in there, err!** " Venom groans out, as he feels his side hurt even worst. The knife inside him doing a lot of damage with every inch he moves. Just as he was gonna move from the wreckage, he feels one of his legs slip from under him...as it was starting to melt a little to a Symbiote puddle. Most likely from the knife emitting the sound vibration, passing through him to his Symbiote. " **...ugh...maybe I should say the same for myself.** "

He manages to push himself forward, limping a bit due to his Symbiote leg, and places Iori by the doorway...letting himself lean back against the wall as he coughs up a bit of blood through his face filled mouth. " **Damn it...I'm not gonna last like this. The hell am I gonna d-** " He stops as he notices Iori moving slightly. His right arm twitch a bit as forced it to allow his right pocket more in view.

"Pocket...tool to help..." He mutters out, which probably hurt like hell for him, likely he was loud enough for Venom to hear him. Giving a nod, the Symbiote reaches forward for its host. Sprouting out a tendril from the arm and reaching inside the Iori's pocket...and pulling out something that made Venom want to curse out even more...as the Symbiote hands him back a pair of fat pliers that look more fit for cutting something then grabbing and pulling it out.

Already knowing what idea Iori had for him, Venom gives a groan and mutters. " **Fucking really...ughhh. This is gonna suck.** " He then leans his back to the wall and allows himself to fall along it to a sitting position. He takes a short breath, as he turns the Pliers to himself and gets ready for a lot of pain. His thoughts on Carnage as he knows the disadvantage he was in for. Sensing that he was still nearby...and probably was in a fight.

 **I can't believe I'm even thinking this...but damn it...Don't you dare die Carnage. I rather deal with you a thousand times more than hear that insane bitch laugh at my face again...heh...I think that was the nicest thing I've ever thought about him.**

As he thinks this, Rocky didn't notice how Venom was starting to move slightly on his skin...the reason why being he was staying focus on the pain, and how to get rid of it. Also didn't help the knife's blade was cutting off a lot of his connection with the Symbiote.

Were he had notice, then he would have sense the same thing as Venom had...the sense of someone drawing near...they felt like...Carnage, yet didn't. They were stronger...younger...and as far as Venom was concerned...was the only one in his family that didn't want to kill him, so that was a relief.

 **Meanwhile...**

A huge force of wind erupts throughout the arena. Similar to that of a huge explosion, complete with a huge bright light as small rocks and dust are sent flying out of it. Carnage had to place himself low to the ground, his Symbiote shooting out its tendrils to pin him down, along with the claws on his hands and feet...just to keep himself from flying off.

He looks to the source...at Ryuko as she had just slammed her scissor blade right down on Nui's, her Kamui transformed for battle. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you kill my dad!?" Ryuko grunts out as her blade was held back by Nui's. Keeping the ever present smile on her face, she just gleefully holds Ryuko back.

" _ **You just love making people's shit list, don't you? You're on top of mine's, my old man's, and now Ryuko's...what next? Gonna piss in that Satsuki girl's cereal?**_ " Carnage calls out to her as he moves back to stand up straight. His tendrils moving out slightly as he starts to think of a way to get to her...now that Ryuko was in the way.

Ryuko on the other hand, was not in the mind set to think clearly. Taking her blade away from Nui's and trying to repeatedly slash at her...through she couldn't even land a single good hit, as Nui simply block each strike she would make with her own scissor blade. Not that Ryuko was caring as she just continued to attack.

"My dad told me...once I found the other person with the other half of my scissors; I'd find the person who killed him!" Ryuko grunts out, forcing herself forward and making Nui back up from her contest attacks. "You were the one I saw running away!" Though she was getting force back slightly, Nui just keeps on smiling as she says back. "Uh-huh. That was me alright."

As Carnage sees this, he doesn't hesitate in joining in with Ryuko. Rushing behind Nui and trying to attack her from the back, with his tendrils and his arms that changed shape to large spikes, before he could he could stab her though...Nui quickly leans slightly to the side, while still blocking Ryuko, somehow reading Carnage's attack even if he was out of her field of vision.

What came next...was a long streak blood...that splattered along the creaked arena floor...as well Ryuko's body and face. This was enough to pause her rage...as she stopped mid-swing...watching as Carnage fell forward to the ground...a shocked look on his Symbiote face...as the his entire front body, from the top of his waist to up his neck...had a long laceration right through his Symbiote to his body...much like how one would get a dissection.

Carnage...and Beatrice barely had enough time to tell what even happened...Nui really was fast...even more than they were. Though they could see what she had done.

In what felt like a fraction of a second, with the finesse of a ballet, and speed too quick for him to react to...Nui's left hand and side opened up from her Symbiote, allowing her to reach into her dress and pull out what seemed like a normal knife, nothing too menacing at all. Usually something like that would just break when trying to stab or cut at Carnage unless it was really shape...yet it didn't.

Instead the blade cut right through him, moving up his body and neck before sliding right out the side. He didn't even have a chance to scream out in pain...before he feels himself become limp...and lands on the floor, face first...not moving...nor breathing...as blood pooled around him...

Ryuko drops her arms down...and lets her scissor blade fall from her hand. "B-Beatrice?" She ask...looking down at the Symbiote in shock and horror...at the blood around him. She watches as the blood moves down to her feet...before she quickly kneels down to him, and starts to shake his shoulders. "Beatrice...Beatrice! Oh god no...C-Carnage! Carnage! H-hey why aren't you doing anything!? She's right there! Didn't you say you were gonna kill her?!" Ryuko yells out as she picks up Carnage by his shoulders and starts shaking him...only to be only to be met with the blank stare on the Symbiote's face...as his head just limply hanged at the side...blood still oozing from his wound on his chest.

"Ryuko..." Her Kamui calls out to her, a tone that seemed...full of empathy, for Ryuko with his eye closed for a moment. "...he's gone." As soon as his words settle in, Carnage slipped through Ryuko's hands...making the Symbiote fall back on the floor...in an unceremonious fashion. She kept her hands up as she just stared forward for a moment...before looking down to the red Symbiote's body.

Her hands started to shake, as well as her eyes in completely horror at what she was feeling...the proof right in front of her, staining her feet, and even having some on her face...his blood. Moving a shaking hand closer to her face to wipe it off the blood, Ryuko was stopped...as Nui suddenly just...appears just...standing right in front of her with her Symbiote's peeled away from her whole head.

"Wow...you know, I was little afraid that he would actually be a challenge. Hehehehe, my Dad's friends really know their stuff. A knife that kills both Symbiote and their host. Very easily too by the looks of it." Nui says as she leans forward to look at Carnage's body, her scissor blade stabbed into the ground as she was in a relaxed pose.

Ryuko just looks at her, with a widen eye look...her brain just...not responding to her for a moment, as she just watches the insane symbiote wielder. "Ohhh, don't give me that look Ryuko. You know from what I've seen and heard...this girl wasn't that nice. Torturing and murdering soooo many people, that even I'm put to shame." Nui says, turning her head to look at Ryuko, with fake pity. "Awww, poor thing...no girlfriend...no daddy...Hey, look at the bright side! At least you can say your dad died for something. I mean, after all, you are wearing the reason I had to kill him." Nui giggled, as she sees Ryuko turn her head to her.

This did get a response from her. "Wait...you mean Senketsu?" Ryuko says; in a low bland tone...lose of...any of her anger. As Nui just nodded her head back to her. "Uh-huh. Your Daddy was messing with stuff humans never should, taboo stuff." Suddenly in speed faster than a normal person could tell...Ryuko's fist met Nui's face.

The force of it, making the Nui have to nearly lean back as the fist was smashed very harshly to her cheek. And yet...she just kept her cheerful look. "Ohhh...that's the thing about taboos..."Nui continues to say...before suddenly she just appears as if she walked by Ryuko, her hand lightly tracing up her shoulder as she ends her sentence."...They feel so good~."

Senketsu's eye widen in sheer horror, and Ryuko is then feels her entire body be forced to leap away from the other girl. Ryuko could make out her Kamui giving a panic yelp as lands on her feet, seeing how her Kamui's eye was fully widen in sheer terror. "Ehhh...That woman's hands are as cold as ice! And yet they burn like hell itself!" He yells out to Ryuko, just as she notices...the small sizzling that came from the spot Nui had touched.

Ryuko kept her kind dull look though as she looked back to Carnage's body, not really paying much mind to Nui even as she continued to talk. "Oh, so slinky and nice! That's a hundred percent life fibers for sure, they taste just as good as when I first met you!" Nui squeals a little as she picks back up her scissor blade.

Ryuko continues to stare down at Beatrice body...her mind still reeling from it...but things were starting to be place back together. "Why...why did you kill him?" Ryuko asked, as she tightens her hold on her own scissor blade, that she didn't even realized had picked it up when Senketsu's had made her move.

Nui just holds the Scissor blade behind her back in a playful manner as she gives Ryuko a pout. "Don't be that way. We finally got the chance to get to know each other, and you want to talk about gloomy stuff like that? That's not fun at all." She says, with a bit of a whiny tone.

"...you have to be kidding me; why in the hell...would I want ANYTHING to do with you!" Ryuko yells back as Nui just gives a giggle as she tilts his head a little, giving Ryuko a small grin as she says in a teasing tone. "Oh don't be so narrow minded. You know you can't go loving someone without hate. They go together like a finely tailor suit and good Symbiote. It's like...the deeper the hate, the deeper the love! Hehehehehe~" She giggles out at the end...though stops for a moment at Ryuko's next words.

"...You've done it..." She said, moving her head down, as she grips even tighter on her scissor blade. Nui gives out a small "Huh?" sound at Ryuko's statement. "...wait, what did I do?" She ask, before suddenly having to lean back as Ryuko nearly stabs her scissor blade right for Nui's head. Before Nui could give a teasing remark at Ryuko's miss, she quickly had to use her Symbiote's tendril to block a kick at her side. Forcing her to back up a little as Ryuko pushes forward and tries to punch her with her free hand.

Ryuko kept up this kind of assault as she was wildly attack none stop, trying not to let Nui any breathing room. Each time Nui would dodge the swing of her blade, Ryuko would just throw out a punch or a kick to follow it, and another if she blocked. All the while she was screaming at her. "...You've done IT! I thought, I had heard, the dumbest...stupidest...most retarded thing EVER from when Beatrice told me, he kills innocent people...BECAUSE HE WANTS TOO! But you...YOU! Just...made it to number one of the DUMBEST THINGS I'VE EVER HEARD!" Ryuko screams out as she lands a punch right across Nui's head, sending the Symbiote girl a few steps back, her cheek missing a small chuck...as if a Nui accidently bite off the part of her cheek when Ryuko hit her.

"...Then does that mean I'm better then she is?" She asked as her face just slowly shifts back into place, with her Symbiote beginning to reform around it.

"...I'm gonna love killing you!" Ryuko says as she grips her scissor blade in both hands and ready's to cut Nui's head clean off...only to stop as Nui just suddenly appears right in front of Ryuko, one of her hands coming close to gripping her breast. "Oh Ryuko...you're so gorgeous when you're angry...I can really see why Carnage would take such a liking to you."

The look of completely and total rage filled Ryuko at this point at the mention of his Symbiote's name coming from her mouth. "His name...is BEATRICE!" Ryuko shouts, nearly cutting Nui right in half, were it not for the girl simply leaping back like a circus performer.

Ryuko gets ready for another attack, steam bursting out of her Kamui as her hands were shaking from pure anger. "Holy Crap- Calm yourself Ryuko! You're getting to w-err...your blood is starting to boil...Literally boil! Hmm?" Senketsu's says to her...before noticing something...a single red thread that Nui was pulling on.

"I'm dying to see what you look like without that little Kamui of yours...we can have some REAL fun afterwards! HEH-HA!" Nui says as she rough pulls her hand, holding the thread back...pulling it right out of Ryuko's Kamui.

A violet reaction came as steam shot out of several area from Senketsu's, his eye widen as several veins are shown underneath it. The Kamui itself was sounding to be under a lot of pain as he struggling to keep himself whole.

"W-what the hell!?" Ryuko calls out as Senketsu's eye grows bigger for a moment, the pupil becoming smaller...before suddenly...he snaps back in place. Making Nui let out a tiny..."Uh-oh." before she quickly forced to dodge again in a circus like-manner, several of her tendrils being cut off as she barely made it out of Ryuko range, who just animally slammed her scissor blade into the ground.

Jumping around Ryuko, Nui holds her scissor blade to block another one of Ryuko's swing, not even seeming the care that much about the tendrils as they grew back already. "That's a Kamui for you; I guess this means it has more than one little string holding it in place." She says before both she and Ryuko leap back to get some space between each other. As she lands, Senketsu calls out to the Symbiote girl. "I'm not so flimsy I come apart just because one thread's been pulled." He says as his eye glares at her, a look that seemed to be both worried and on guard now more than ever.

Though unable to hear the comment, Nui still looked all the same amused. Clapping her hands like an excited little girl as her Symbiote peels away from her face again. "That sly old dog, I can't believe he was hiding something like that from little old me. He had me completely fooled thinking that a pair of scissors was his weapon, hehehehe." She says with her somewhat, innocent look...turning twisted as her grin continued to grow. "...Ohhh, your daddy was a mean old man...you see even though I stabbed him with his own scissors he made...he still had enough strength to grab half of it and cut out my precious eye...it REALLY hurt...like a lot. A weapon to kill life fibers...ohhh was it painful for me..." She says with her teeth grinding against each other for a moment...the first signs of anger Ryuko ever saw, as the memory seemed to really piss her off.

"But I just made him pay by killing off what little life he had with his own scissor and just leaving him to burn." And just like that Nui's happy face just snaps back together like a rubber band, a grin that stenches further then ever seen along her face like some kind of creepy image. Not helping as her Symbiote face turns to form around her.

Senketsu gives a low hum at this, muttering to himself. "So she left with half of the scissors, but she had no clue about me. Dr. Matoi was cunning." Before He could think more on this though, suddenly Nui charged forward, the ground breaking apart from under her as she leaped at Ryuko. Ryuko quickly brings her scissor blade up; blocking the hit from Nui...she didn't stop it though, as while still hanging mid-air Nui twisted herself around, her talon like feet landing on Ryuko's shoulders...the mere touch burning into Senketsu as they gripped along her.

Before Ryuko could react, Nui's tendrils slammed into the ground with enough force to just push them both straight up in the air. "What comes up, you know the rest!" Nui says in a sing-along tone of voice as she flips herself mid-air, tossing Ryuko even further up in the air.

"Ahhh!" Ryuko screams out in a panic, as she was trying to reorient herself as she was flipping around in mid-air...only for her to come into a sudden stop as she feels a tendril wrap around her stomach. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She curses out as she tries to get the Tendril to let go of her, feeling gravity realize that she was still up in the air...but she didn't have long to think on it or even act...before feeling herself pulled straight back into the ground like she was riding on the world's most painful roller coaster.

She gives out a loud gasp of pain as the arena floor broke apart underneath her...but it was enough for her to take as she tries to use her scissor blade to cut off the tendril...she never got a chance though as she suddenly feels herself being picked up again in the air, and slammed along the floor on another unbroken part of the arena, the few it had left.

Nui gives out a very loud insanity filled laugh as she repeated toss around Ryuko like a rag doll. Throwing her head side to side as she commanded her tendrils, with a horrifying grin on her Symbiote face. "Bouncy bouncy bouncy!" She calls out as she continues to slam Ryuko about with her tendrils. Enjoying the sounds of Ryuko cries right before she is slammed into the ground again. Her Symbiote's tendril burning along the Ryuko's Kamui bit by bit the more she held on to her. With one finally hit, Nui lets Ryuko out of her grip in mid-air...letting Ryuko flying off to the side, laying right on her stomach as she was groaning in pain.

"Wow...that Kamui is pretty durable, even with my Symbiote eating away at it. How much more can it take...I'm super curious right now! Let alone how much you can take. Hehehehe" Nui giggles as she skips right up to the down Ryuko, who was pushing herself up on her hands and knees...looking sick from the 'fun ride' Nui was giving her. Her eyes were shut tightly as she gripped her scissor blade as tightly as ever in her hand.

"Hmmm...You know I still remember leaving behind the place after I partially murdered your daddy, I heard a cute voice call out...and well...just losing an eye...I may had panicked and just got out of dodge as quick as I could..." Nui say as she gets closer to Ryuko, her Symbiote's tendrils changing to look more hair-like as she grabs the back of Ryuko's head. Pulling her up closer to her eye level, with Nui letting out her long white tongue...pressing it to the side of Ryuko's face as she continue to speak. "...but if I had known a cutie pie like you was coming I would have stayed a little longer~."

Ryuko's eyes snapped open as she violently rips herself from Nui's grip, a few strains of her hair being pulled off as she does...before she brings her scissor blade...right at the yellow Symbiote's neck. "STOP JOKING AROUND!" She screams as she feels it...her scissor blade hit it's mark...she'd see Nui's Symbiote head fall from her shoulders...blood shooting out of it like a fountain...the feeling of her Father, Beatrice, and Carnage...all avenged...

...but instead, her scissor blade couldn't even cut into Nui's neck...it was just there...like a knife trying to cut a wall. Ryuko just stared right at Nui, completely shocked...her mouth hanging open at seeing this...as Nui just grins at her. It all sank in...Nui was only playing with her...having her block her attacks...and dodge her...how easily her symbiote could just grab at Senketsu and turn him into nothing...Nui was just having fun messing with her...cause...there was no way she could beat her.

Ryuko begins to visible shake as Nui's Symbiote peels from her face. A joyful look in her blue eye as she just had that 'I'm better than you' smile on her face. She didn't even tried to move the blade that was still presses against her neck...she was just busy giving Ryuko that teasing smile. "Hmm...I don't think your strong enough to avenged your poor old father, Nope-nope-nope~." She says in a sing along tone of voice. Ryuko's shaking got worst...her entire body was doing it. If Beatrice...if Carnage was up...was alive...he would feel what Ryuko was feeling right now...the same rage she had...was multiplying... jumping further and further with growth...her blood was boiling with complete rage as steam shoots out of her Kamui...as if she was going to explode from pure hate alone...it was getting bad...really bad...if something were to happen she would finally- "I even let you hit me and it did nothing...you really can't avenge nothing...let alone my big sister...or even that pathetic little stack of shit she called a host."

...any amount of control...of humanity...dies with that last comment...as Ryuko screams out. "THAT FREAKING DOES IT!"

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Venom gives an exhausted sigh as he nearly slips on his own footing...luckily his granddaughter keeps him up. "Easy!" The host for Scorn says as he rearrange his hold on Venom, having one of Venom arms over his shoulders as they were moving down the hallways to the front entrance of Honnōji Academy. "Sorry...lost a bit of blood there with the knife being in my kidneys...Symbiote is still healing it." Venom says as he could see the doorway in front of them.

Tsumugu looks to the other Symbiote, seeing as the wound on his side had completely closed over now by his Symbiote, most likely nearly completely healed by now...and if not, at least better then when he found him pulling out a knife's blade from it with a pair of pliers. "Shouldn't you be completely healed by now?" He asks, as Venom gives him a low groan in responds.

"Not that easy kid." Venom tells him as his Symbiote peels from his face, showing that he was sweating underneath and already looked out of breath. "Symbiote is bit tired right now. Hell it's really pushing itself just to help me stand up." Rocky says as he looks down at himself, his armor looking a bit looser then it ever has before and one of his legs still looking a bit melted. "It's gonna take him at least a few more minutes, hell maybe even a few hours." Rocky says as he pushes himself off of Tsumugu, limping to a wall for him to lean on.

As he pushes his back to the wall several tendrils move from out of Venom each holding rifle parts as they place them together. "What are you doing? Bullets aren't gonna hurt her." Tsumugu ask, his own Symbiote coming out and moving about to form around him, save for his head and metal fake arm. "Didn't Venom say something about helping to guide his grand kid?" Rocky says looking up to Tsumugu for a second, as he pops off the magazine for his gun and shows the red tipped bullets it had.

"Normal bullets may do pretty much jack and shit...but incendiary rounds on the other hand, hehe." Rocky gives a low chuckle at the end as he flips the gun around...having the stock and trigger facing Tsumugu. "You're giving it to me?" He ask, looking confuse at Rocky. The latter of which giving him a stern glare as he says. "Yeah I am, and I swear to god...if you turn out to be Nui screwing with me again, I'm going to be fucking piss."

Tsumugu grabs the gun and holds it within arms distance, still confused with the Symbiote. "I can see why this will help...but I don't see why you're giving it to me." He says aiming down the hall to check its sights, while Venom was checking his pistols. "Because kid, the reason I got like this... is because Nui has something very dangerous for us. I'm sure you know our weakness to sound also...well she has something called a Sonic knife."

The purple Symbiote's host looks back to Rocky with an eyebrow raised. "Sonic knife? Really?" Giving a groan, Rocky just holsters his pistols and pushes himself off the wall. Beginning to limp down the hall, with an annoyed look on his mask."I get it, the name sucks. Point is that it's something I had that Student made. You know the one you saw that was getting carried away. It's supposed to be a weapon to kill a Symbiote's host." Rocky tells him as they make it to the door, opening it and limping through with Tsumugu behind him.

"And it works?" He asked as the two looked down to the courtyard with the large pillars coming out of it their main attention being on the one in the center, as they known what was probably happening on top of it.

"No kid, I was just acting like I was close to bleeding out to make her feel better when she dropped a ceiling on me!" Rocky said back with annoyance as he continued to limp forward. "There are two things you need to know...one, I'm pretty sure I'm older then you. So please don't call me 'kid' or anything like that." Tsumugu said, as his Symbiote moves to cover his face, along with his voice changing with it. " _Two...I came looking for you because we needed all the help we can get with her around...so If you have a plan, now would be a good time to tell me it._ " He says while gripping the rile in both his hands, feeling that even with their weakness to flame this wasn't gonna be enough for fighting Nui.

Rocky reaches into one of his pouches and takes out several magazines for the rifle in Scorn's arms. As Scorn grabs them, Rocky tells him his 'plan' that he had thought long and hard on. "The plan is simple...as soon as you see her...shoot her. No hesitation, no nothing. As soon as you see the insane grin of hers, I want every single bullet of yours to go inside her skull." Rocky says, as his own Symbiote moves to cover his face.

" _Something tells me you got a personal grudge with her._ " Scorn says as his Symbiote pulls the magazines into his body. With Venom giving him a low "...oh you have no idea." Under his breath as he they both step up to the Pillar, looking up at it. "Look, we just need to stay calm and in control of our Sy-" A loud explosion-like boom of steam comes from the top of the pillar.

"What the hell was that?!" Venom shouts taking a few steps back as debris from the above nearly landed on him. The debris was then followed by a loud high-tone kind of roaring sound...and a rain of blood from above. "What the shit?!" Venom asks as the rain began to fall on them, faintly making out the echoing of Nui's laugh from above.

" _She's lost control._ " Scorn says, catching Venom's attention. "What...control? You mean Nui?" The black Symbiote asked, fearing that Nui had gone berserk or something...only for Scorn to shake his head and replied. " _No...You didn't think Symbiotes were the only ones to go berserk did you?_ "

Venom's eyes give a very noticeable blink as they widen slightly. "Oh son of a-" He mutters before suddenly the entire arena explodes, along with the entire pillar underneath it. The force of it sends both Symbiotes flying back like they were nothing. Venom is slammed to the floor, while Scorn perfectly lands back on his feet.

" _This is bad._ " Scorn says looking to the completely demolished spot of rubble, which was once the Arena. "Yeah, thanks for that captain obvious. Look we just need to find Carnage an-" Venom stops that sentence...as he, and Scorn, both...see the person they were looking for. Carnage was on top of a large piece of ruble, laying limp...the front of his Symbiote still cut open...showing how Nui had killed him.

...something clicked for their Symbiotes...without even thinking the two rush over to him. Venom shoots out a tendril; easily having it grab Carnage and bring him closer to met them half way...though...it didn't help them. "Beatrice...Beatrice?!" Rocky calls out as he held the young teen in his arms, gently moving down to one knee as he held him up. He keeps one hand behind his head to hold him up...but sees that...there was no life in his white jagged eyes. He holds one hand over his exposed wound...small black tendrils leaving it as they hover around his body.

Seeming hesitant as it softly touches upon Carnage's outer exterior. How it still was holding on to its host...even as it gave no response of its own. Rocky...begins to feel the hand he had move on its own, Venom guiding it, as he turns Carnage's head a little bit to face him more.

Scorn moves around...look down at her own mother...Her host was struggling to move...but Scorn was holding him back...seeing through his own eyes at her mother. Rocky...wasn't struggling...he just allowed Venom to gently place Carnage back down.

Looking down at her...Venom knew many emotions that he had for the other Symbiote...anger, regret, shame, even...Pride. Pulling his hand back, he rests it on his raised knee. Slowly gripping it ...as his thoughts turned to Nui...the one that took joy in harming his other...harming those that his other had come to enjoy...that HE had come to enjoy...and now he looks down at his own daughter's corpse...all this pain that he felt...that he could sense from others...much of it...a large amount of focus on her now..It was...intoxicating.

Rocky tries to fight against him, telling him that he couldn't lose control right now...Venom was in control...and it was time that he actually did act like a father...

Without a sound, Venom looks up to his grand daughter...his jagged eyes and fanged mouth...meets her own...as she was gripped the crushed parts of the rifle in her robotic hand, it was shaking slightly...he could feel her emotions...she felt much like him...the same emotions for Carnage...the regret and shame...one look at her jagged eyes were all that was needed...she may be Premature...but she was still a Symbiote much more powerful than him.

" _...I'll kill it...I'll kill it...I-I'll kill it..._ " She spoke...with her voice...being warm, young...soft even. It cracked a little, much like how any child would sound as they had tears in their eyes...perfectly in contrast with her grandparent. As he spoke with a cold and harsh tone. " **No...WE...will kill her.** " He says...as his body shifts, growing more muscle mass, as well in size. He was returning to his usual berserk look...though something...was different with it...The spider emblem along his chest held its spread out position, as veins began to appear along its body...small bits of the Symbiote seem to leak out and move about...making it look unstable at all...with Venom's large fangs...looking smaller in size slightly, and his eyes looking as if they were breaking apart at the sides a bit...and actual blank white eyes being seen within it. Venom's tongue moved out from his jaw...with it looking more jagged, like some kind of spear...and green liquid seeped from it, dripping along the floor and burning whatever it touched.

The final change...was the most noticeable...as the sound of snapping and growling is heard...and Venom gives out a loud groan...as a tail burst from his back...it was long, with a sharpen tip...A scorpion's tail, with it leaking the same green liquid that burned what it touched.

Venom's eyes...looked back to his fallen daughter. His claws sinking into his own palms...as he stared down at her. All the other emotions were drowning...overshadow by a single one.

Venom's thoughts were on a memory...one that he said to Carnage. When he had taken control out of Rocky due to his rage at what the Symbiote had done to mere Students. How it was mention slightly by Rocky the day he met Satsuki...what he was to their enemies. He had said the same thing to Carnage after all. The words were there...as they slowly...muttered out of his jaws. " **Poison...we...are living poison...to her, to monsters like her...we...WE...ARE...VENOM!** "

The mutter...turns into a roar. One with Venom that he places in all the anger, rage, and hatred he felt...and lets out. Fueled with every emotion running through him...that caused another shockwave of emotion... that went from the entirety of the school to the very foundation of the entire city...every single living being felt it. From the tiniest of rat...to even the focus of his rage, as she stopped dodging the attack of something...pausing as she felt a familiar sense of something hitting her...making her grab her head in pain as she had before...before she is forced to dodge again by the same creature that was attacking her...though it...also looked to be slightly distracted.

Up above...Satsuki herself felt it...as her Kamui began to shiver with its eyes widen. She felt her body move against her will for a bit...making her nearly lose her footing...She was able to understand the meaning of this feeling...knowing the source from the sound of the roar...it meant a single thing.

...Nui...really...fucked up now.

 **(WELL...this was a bit much to make, but in all I hoped that you all liked this, it took me a little while due to college and stuff, please leave a review on what you think of it all...especially since I just killed off a main character...and I'm turning Venom into the worst version of Venom [Mac Garden]...expect a bit of brain eating attempts in the next chapter.)**


	22. Chapter 22

Satsuki held her sword tightly in her hands as she tries to think clearly...trying to fight back the pure emotions pushing into her head as she thinks on what was happening. Her vision became blurry as she fights the urge to fall to her knees. Feelings were being forced into her...many of them that she had already known of very well. Rage, regret, shame, Pride...

Though it was on a level she herself wouldn't believe. As she hears Venom's loud roar...she forces herself to focus. And as she does, her eyes widen at what she can actually make out now without the cloud of destruction below.

...Ryuko Matoi...or what was left of her.

Satsuki got flashbacks of when she had first seen Venom gone Berserk. How monstrous and sudden it was...and this was...very much the same. Blood was shooting out of her like a foundation, as her poorly formed body stood. Her skin tone was like of a zombie, and her Kamui seemed to had turn into a warped twisted version of itself. With one arm too big and barely connecting, it's eye completely swollen and bloodshot, and her own scissor blade seeming to melt into her other arm. One could see it all with her head...it wasn't even connect at the right spot anymore, more like connecting to her shoulder above the eye...with large fangs covering her mouth and even stabbing into her own skin, and completely white eyes devoid of any humanity...just like a...Symbiotes.

Suddenly at the thought of the word, Satsuki snaps back in control of her emotions. "So that was what Nui Harime was after! Damn!" She mutters to herself before she moves forward, stepping on a small button. With a small click, a skinny flight of stairs began unfolding out for her to descend down below. Satsuki wasn't gonna wait for it to hit the bottom as she tries to rush down with it, step by step as it came out.

As she was lowering...she could make more out. It seemed that the ring was destroyed...and that many students that were in the audience were feeling what she had feel...many of them on the floor, either crying or even getting into fist fights with other students.

Satsuki curses under her breath again as she hopes her Elite Four were up to the task ahead of them.

 **Meanwhile...**

"WHOA, what happened!?" Mako shouts as she saw how the arena exploded into complete rubble in a second. Followed shortly by the loud roar of a monster as much of the derby from the arena nearly hit her and the people around them. As Mako goes to ask someone...she stops as she notices everyone around her seemed...a bit out of it. Many Students were either beating each other up or crying a lot...even the ones near her weren't acting right.

"Ira?" She calls out to her favorite of the group, and her almost boyfriend...seeing he was on his knees...looking as if he was having trouble to breath. "Ira are you okay!?" Mako says, moving to look at his face...and sees just how he looked in complete distress.

He looks to her briefly before looking back at himself as he places a hand over his heart. "Mako...s-something is wrong. My heart...it hurts for some reason. Like something is drilling in it. And my head..." He places his other hand to his head and starts to mutter something under his breath that Mako couldn't hear.

Remembering the small things that her dad would do with his patients, the ones he didn't accidently killed at least, Mako moves Gamagōri to his seat. "Ira, I need you to calm down okay...listen to me, just calm down." She says, helping him to the seat where he fell off. He still looked in pain, and one look to the others proved they were going through the same thing.

Nonon was laying on her side of the floor, with tears in her eyes as she was slamming a fist down the gravel. Inumuta was holding his crushed pair of glasses in his hand without a care for how it was cutting him up, as he was muttering under his breath and wildly combing a hand through his head...making him look pretty crazy with that scare grin of his.

Mako turn her focus back to Gamagōri, and tells him. "Okay I have an idea. You need to calm down okay...you might be having a heart attack and a brain aneurysm." Mako says in a surprisingly calm tone...that was quick to go away as Gamagōri cries back in horror. "A Heart attack and Brain aneurysm!"

"Ahhh! I said to calm down!" Mako said with a quick wave of her arms at Gamagōri's sudden panic yell. "Think happy thoughts, like puppies...o-or clowns!" She yells at him, holding him in his seat as his was trying to stand up. "I'm scared of clowns!" Gamagōri says as he grabs the two chairs at his side with his grip causing them to creak slightly.

Mako pulled back and gave a worried look to his friends as she thinks up a way to help them. "Then think of puppies, playing with baby kittens! I'll go check on your friends!" She says, before hoping to Inumuta. "Hey...um...your hand is bleeding!" Mako said as she tries to reach for Inumuta's hand only to stop as she hears what he's muttering.

"-ata, all this data...Symbiote...Symbiote data so vast and wide with the emotional, data and data...all day forever. How, when, where, why, who, the emotions are getting out of control so out of it!" He mutters on and on as he continues to comb through his head like crazy...and insane look in his eyes as they seem to be fully widen...with a grin forming there...

Not being stupid, Mako turns her attention to Nonon...just in time for her to see the Nonon girl leap right into Inumuta and wrap her arms around his stomach. "Hōka, I'm sorry! Your stupid glasgow grin was our fault! That stupid Symbiote did this to you! I feed you fruit and it wasn't enough, I'm sorry...I'm sorry Hōka! I'm even getting a crush on you, I'm so sorry! Just like I had a crush on Satsuki back all those years ago, I'm sorry! And here you are looking like the Joker, and me your Harley Quinn, I admit it! I read those comics too! I'm such a dumb nerd! Just like you-" She says as she pressed her face to his side, and more tears were rolling down her face.

"...Okay, not touching that stick of dynamite." Mako says as she watches Nonon continue to cry like crazy with Inumuta looking like he was going crazy, acting like he wasn't even paying attention to her. As much as they seem slightly fitting with each other right now...Mako was getting kind of scared. "Okay...plan B in calming them down!" Mako says...before giving a very hard smack to the side of Inumuta's face, followed by another one to Nonon...both having red marks on their faces from the sudden hit as their eyes both seem to widen in realization.

Nonon pulls away from Inumuta, and looks around for a moment. "W-what was that?" She says while blinking her eyes several times; Inumuta having more or least the same reaction. "Why is my hand bleed- AHH! MY GLASSES!" He screams in horror as he drops the ruin pair of glasses from his hand in shock.

"Wow that worked?!" Mako said while giving a tilt of her head before quickly looking back at the arena, or rather what was left of it after something completely destroyed it. It was at that moment she could make out...what might be...Ryuko? The hair was right, but not everything else really. Didn't help that Mako's vision was pretty much limited with blood busting out of the thing and its consent moving.

Mako then looks to the other things at the arena, one looked like a purple version of Mr. Venom, though had a metal arm...and he seemed really mad as he was shooting something from his arms like bullets. And then there was...actually Mr. Venom...who had a tail of all things and looked like he was really going nuts...at least compared to what he usual was like when angry.

All three of them seemed to be focus mostly on the yellow and red Mr. Venom lookalike though, as weird arm things were coming out of her head while she was moving around. From what Mako saw on the screen, she thinks that was the girl that had that cute pink dress on...the same one that really seemed to piss off both Ryuko and Beatrice...speaking of that.

"Beatrice, where are you!?" Mako mutters out, not seeing the red head at all. While she did see him get cut on the scene, he told her something like that could never hurt him. "Aren't you suppose to be helping Ryuko?!" She calls out...before noticing that Inumuta had picked up his laptop, with it being on the floor, and had open it...typing something down with his good hand...as already Nonon was at his side wrapping his bad hand up with Bandages.

"That was quick." Mako muttered as Inumuta began to speak. "This is bad...she can't control herself anymore!" He says as info of Ryuko began to pop up on his laptop screen. "Whhhhat!?" Mako shouts as she quickly moves to Inumuta's other side and looks at the stuff on the laptop.

It showed data of Ryuko's blood pressure and heart rate, both of which seemed to be going completely insane. "She got swallowed by the power of her own Kamui huh?" Nonon said with a actual tone of empathy, as she finishes bandaging him.

"Yes...but her body can't handle it for long. She'll probably die of blood loss in a few minutes." Inumuta said, giving a small thank you nod to Nonon...just as Mako says. "SHE'LL DIE OF BLOODLOSS!?" She then quickly looks back to the two as she tells them quickly. "She needs a transpusion!"

"It's Transfusion...idiot." Nonon says back, but Mako paid her no mind as she says. "At work my daddy steals blood from his patients and sells it for big bunks! So I've seen a lot of people die from blood loss!" Gamagōri was actually the next one to speak, as he picks his head up to look at her and say. "Wait...do you know what you just said?"

Mako just gives Gamagōri the most serious look a girl like her could, at least an imitation of one, as she says back. "Of course! If you die from blood loss then you totally die!" That actually seem to snap Gamagōri completely out of his pain as he dropped his hand from his chest and replied back.

"...That's not what I meant." He tries to say but Mako was back up to her feet as she proclaims. "But that is what's important here, it's not cool if she dies from blood loss! My dad's a back alley doctor, so I know." She then rushes down through the wrecked stands to the field, a large cartoony dust cloud following her as she does. "I won't let her die from blood loss, and I won't let anyone steal her blood either!"

The three Elite four members stared at her as she ran off. "Is something happening?" Inumuta says as he notices the other students around them, all of which were either pinned under some of the many rocks of derby from the arena's destruction or had gone completely nuts on each other.

Gamagōri looks as well, giving a confused tone as he said. "Something tells me that this might be the work of a Symbiote. But if that's the case, why was Mako not affected?" Nonon shrugged her shoulders and said. "Didn't she get nearly eaten alive by Venom once, maybe she built an immunity or something."

"Doesn't matter right now, cause things are getting ugly down there." A voice says, with all three of them turning to it...revealing it to be Uzu as he is standing along the stairs, with a large bruise on his torso. "Wait, you're alive?" Gamagōri says in complete shocked at the sudden appearance of fourth Elite member.

Nonon gives a small chuckle. "Quote the persistent little monkey aren't you?" She said, while giving Uzu a grin...before notice a certain thing about his appearance and looks off to the side. "I got a lots of data on the uniforms, thanks to you." Inumuta said while giving his own grin, before also noticing Uzu's appearances and looking away. Zipping up his collar to cover his scared lips as he does.

Gamagōri just continues to stares at Uzu with confusion. "...no seriously, you fell like a good twenty stories without a Goku uniform, how are you alive?" He ask, with Uzu continuing to stare forward with a determine look on his face.

"I won't die till I settle with Matoi, not before." He tells them, with Gamagōri having to blink for a moment as replies to him. "...That is admirable...however...put some clothes on." As they all can see...Uzu was still completely naked, with only his bamboo sword to slightly cover him.

Inumuta decided to give his own two cents to this as he says. "Please do, I had enough man junk to last me a life time with Beatrice...speaking of him, where is-" He's stopped though as Uzu suddenly speaks up in a serious tone.

"He's dead."

"WHAT?!"The three other Elite members shouted in horror at this, not having realizing the faith of the red Symbiote host, even as they saw what happened to him on the screens under the arena. "You have to be kidding me!?" Nonon shouts as she shouts up to her feet, too annoyed right now to even pay any mind to Uzu's nude form. "After all that crap, he put us through...he just dies?!"

The blind teen just nods his head as he continues to face forward, a not too pleased look on his face. "That's right, I heard it happen. When I fell down, I went passed him...I was able to make out his heart beat. And while I was making a safe fall and landed, I was even able to make out...how it went flat line." He says, pausing for a bit at the end.

A small groan comes from Gamagōri as he looks back to the field below, seeing the battle that was taking place with what he assumed to be Ryuko, with the Symbiotes. "How could that be-" He tries to speak...but stops himself. As if already knowing there wasn't an answer anyone here could give him.

Uzu then spoke up again. "...I 'saw' something incredible earlier. Since I lost my sight I could see much more than before...and recently, when I heard Venom roar...along the sound came a wave of color. Unlike anything before...It hit me and I felt completely like everything was going against me...like the world itself was dead inside..." He says in a somber tone, not having to turn his head as he already could tell he gotten his teammates attention.

"I...felt the same..."Inumuta tell him as he looks to his bandaged hand, Nonon looking off to the side with a bit of embarrassment as she muttered a small "me too" under her breathe.

Uzu then holds his free hand up to the bruise at the side of his stomach. "I had to hit myself a couple of times, but I was able to snap myself out of it after a little bit of a lashing...Something tells me we're out of league here." He tells the other...as they were all paying attention to the battle in front of them now. Watching as Venom grabs Nui's tendrils before they could stab into him, allowing for Scorn to come behind her and repeatedly smash a large piece of rubble over Nui head...knocking her to the floor.

All the while the screaming something only Uzu had the ability to hear, as she continued to slam the giant piece of rock over and over again on top of Nui...not even stopping as the rock broke apart to pieces on the fallen Nui's head. She just began to use her fist after that.

This didn't last for long as suddenly the berserk Ryuko came crashing right through the two like a speeding tank, easily knocking them both aside. She was met by Venom as he tackled her right to the floor and tried to use his newly formed tail to stab her...only for the berserk Ryuko to grab it and comically swing him around a little, before tossing him off...right to one of the four very tall pillars that surrounded them...Venom didn't look happy...

...one could see that...as he gives a hard punch to the pillar he crashed into, followed by another and another as each was breaking pieces of it out of the way...till finally the pillar began to fall in upon its own weight, as Venom had pretty much treated it like chopping down a tree.

The three could hear a faint roar, with Uzu looking to flinch a little...before all of them are nearly sent falling along the floor...as suddenly Venom slams the entire pillar right over the berserk Ryuko, making the entire explode from the massive strength of being slammed into the floor.

"HOLY...SHIT!" Nonon shouts as she's nearly thrown off her seat as the entire stadium around them just shook like an earthquake. "...So...out of our league you said?" Inumuta says as tightly holds his laptop to his chest.

Gamagōri just picks himself up as he glares at the completely destroyed field, having no idea where Mako was at. He became worried for a moment...until he saw her picking herself up from the rubble...looking dizzy without much of a scratch on her. A small sigh of relief came from Gamagōri at this before he tells Uzu. "...yeah...out of our league...We could have told you that the moment we saw that yellow Symbiote take Carnage down with a little knife. Let alone what Venom had just done." He says, with Uzu looking like he was going to say something...

Only to stop as suddenly the four notice something...or rather someone...had began to reach her final steps from the stairway of her tower. The Elite four didn't even need to say anything, as they instantly knew what to do.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

As Satsuki finishes her descent, she walks through the battle ground. As she walked, her Elite came to her side. All but Gamagōri really being dressed as thankfully Uzu had put on a red track suit like Inumuta and Nonon, only difference being with the top being unzipped. She was glad to see they were okay, unlike the rest of the students.

Gamagōri was the first to speak, of course, as he tells her. "Lady Satsuki, it's unsafe here." Satsuki kept her collected self though. She was done with her fears taking control of her. Right now, she was needed. "The four of you should start evacuating the students, everything around us won't hold together for much longer." Satsuki says as everything seems to get more and more destroyed around them, with the battle that was happening with Ryuko and the Symbiotes.

"I didn't know Kamui's were so powerful."Nonon says with a bit of concern, as her eyes wander around. Satsuki can understand her tone as she moves her hand up to the brace on her arm to activate her Kamui.

"That's why I have to stop her, before Venom does something reckless again." She says as her Kamui flashes into his transformed state. "...Save as many as you can." She orders them as she moves into the battle flied, her Elite four spreading out to do as she command as they went to help the students.

As Satsuki got ready to head right in, she could see the silhouette of the three Symbiotes and berserk Kamui. She prepare for the worst...for anything...expect for the sudden appearance of Mako, who just had just ran right into her, tacking Satsuki by completely surprised as the girl seemingly came out of nowhere and knocking the two to the ground.

Thankfully she did do that...as suddenly black cannon ball shape webbing had been shot right where Satsuki's head was a second ago, it sailed past and had crashed into some near-by rubble. Completely destroying it as the it just shoots through it without a hint of residence.

She didn't even want to know what would had happen if that were her instead of rock. Just then she notices that Mako had stand back up and was...just roaming around with her waving her hands around. "Wait, Ryuko! Don't waste it, your blood is worth a lot of money!" She cries out, with her turning around, narrowly dodging a piece of rock that was thrown by one of the Symbiotes.

She didn't even seem to notice it...and the reason being was that the girl couldn't even see where she was right now...as she seemed to have black webbing covering her eyes, most likely from Venom accidentally webbing them somehow.

Satsuki had to hold herself from saying anything at the sheer dumb luck of the girl, being near the battle field, and blinded...without looking to so much have a scratch on her. "...Mako Mankanshoku!" Satsuki calls out to her, catching the girls attention. "What are you doing here!? It is too dangerous here- damn it!" Satsuki interrupts herself as she tackles Mako out of the way, just as Venom is slammed into the floor right where they were a second ago.

" **Errr...damn it. Ssshe's still too young! She is focusing on Nui, without seeing the other threat. Sstupid missstake. Sstupid, stupid, stupid!** " Venom hisses out as he moves back to his feet, looking back to the battle as Scorn was leaping away, back into the school by a window with completely anger Nui following her.

Mako gives a small groan as she tries to pull at the webbing covering her eyes. "W-what's going on? Is Venom eating brains!?" She says in complete worry as she tries to move, only for Satsuki to hold her in place.

That was when Venom looks to them...his blank white eyes seeming to be completely more venomous, as his tail moves to a striking position. Satsuki ready herself, fearing the worst, as she tightly grips her sword...only for Venom to turn away from them. Looking to the berserk Ryuko, who seemed to be trotting toward where Nui and Scorn ran.

" **Get away from here, Sssatuki and Mako. You...maybe will get hurt.** " The Symbiote says, surprising Satsuki at the...almost human tone in his voice as he genuinely sounded concern for them.

Throwing his head forward Venom gives out a loud roar, and charges at Ryuko. Tackling her to the ground...and using his long fangs...to bite right into her throat. Satsuki flinches as a hollow screams comes out of the Berserk Ryuko, before she shoves Venom away...following up by using her large arm to slam Venom to the ground.

A large bite mark was on her neck, making more blood gash out now as she tries to squeeze the Symbiote in her grip...only for the Symbiote to slip out, and shoot out the green liquid that came from his tail right to the Berserk Kamui's face. Another hollow scream came followed by Ryuko stabbing her mutated scissor blade arm, right into the Symbiote's mouth, cutting it upward...the blade itself passed right through...completely cutting the top of Venom's head, completely in half straight through the middle. Venom gives a snarl as he slaps Ryuko's arm away and holds his face in pain. Ryuko gives a ghostly growl and tries to stab at him again...only for Venom to dodge it, with his head pulling itself back together almost instantly. He then leaped right back on Ryuko, his body becoming smaller in size in almost instant to a more normal person.

Satsuki had to look on in shock as Venom seemed to just suddenly change himself and his tactics mid-battle. She watches as the Symbiote uses Ryuko's large arm against her. Climbing on it like a spider, as he begins to web around it, making it harder for her to move it, before moving to her back shooting more webbing on her eyes as she starts to thrashing around like crazy.

She pushing herself into a run, and crashing into nearly anything as Venom continues to try and web her body up. His tail had move around her legs, causing her to fall to the ground. The movement was too sudden, knocking Venom off her.

Ryuko moves back to her feet, giving a growl of sorts as she tries to slice at Venom with her scissor blade arm; but Venom began dodging her. Using the rubble around him as platforms for him to jump off of , just as Ryuko had stabbed her arm right into it.

In mid-air Venom shoots out more web to Ryuko's shoulder, quickly landing and rushing around her as she was trying to get her arm out of the rubble, spreading the web around her, to the point of her looking to be trapped in a cocoon.

Like any other victim in a Spider's web.

Even as she was thrusting around, she could barely move. Giving Venom a chance to return back to a full muscle build, as he grabs at the bottom of Ryuko's web cocoon and easily throws her off into the side of the field.

Giving a victorious roar while doing so!

Satsuki just stares in complete shock...while Mako shouts. "What's happening? Is Ryuko winning!?"

 **Meanwhile, away from that side of the battle field...**

Nui was entering what seemed to be a classroom...having following Scorn there.

A not too happy look on her Symbiote's face as she was really snarling now.

She thought that she was having a good day. Getting everything she could have wanted like killing her sister and her host, meeting up with Rocky and Venom while seriously injuring them, seeing Satsuki and even better the cute Ryuko girl, and finally had getting said cute girl to go completely berserk with her Kamui.

She thought that it was being a really good day...then it didn't.

All because of ONE person, another Symbiote of all things...

Nui honestly didn't know what to think of him at first. The host was male, with its entire right arm being mechanical along with a few small pieces of the Symbiote. Aside from that...this was a completely mystery to her...and that is something Nui DIDN'T like, and that she should get rid of it.

But she learned quickly that it...wasn't something to take lightly.

 **Earlier, at the start of the battle...**

Nui gives out a loud giggle as she dodges Ryuko again, watching as she slams into the ground like a mindless animal. She was in complete bless in seeing the cute girl she tease really lost control. Her body being twisted up and mutated like a monster, all while blood was continuing to shoot out of her like she was some kind water park attractions,

Nui was gonna enjoy this for all it was worth, as there was not a doubt in her mind that Ryuko would die soon if no one was gonna help.

Her grin extends ever further then before as she watched how Ryuko slide along the blood soaked ground, trying to smash her to pieces. "Hehehehehe, that's it! Keep going! You're turning more and more like a monster! Just how life fibers should be!" Nui calls out as she leaps back again...before stopping as she realizes that...Ryuko just froze up.

She was looking off to the side, right to the dust cloud that was made from her destroying the arena. Following that line of sight...Nui saw a purple colored Symbiote with a metal arm walking through the cloud of dust that surrounded them, stepping right in-between her and Ryuko.

It spoke in a soft female voice, completely going against its large male build. " _Host knew it...you are taken over...lost cause...lost cause...lost cause..._ " It say while lightly turning its head to Ryuko, Nui decided that she should time in at that. "Um, who are you?" She asked, with crossing her arms with a confuse look on her Symbiote face.

"If you want to play too, maybe you should wait your tu-" She tries to tease it, to try and get it off edge so she could kill it with the knife, just like she had with Carnage. She was even casually leaning on her scissor blade...she never had a chance.

Faster than she realized...the purple Symbiote just seemed to...appear in front of her. Driving it's metal fist, right into her stomach...

To say that Nui had the wind knocked out of her would be an understatement...as she was literally knocked off her feet, sending her flying back a few feet. Landing back on her feet, Nui gives a growl as she grabs a hold on her stomach. She tries to stab back up straight...to yell at the purple Symbiote for using such a cheap shot...but...she couldn't.

As she tries to push herself from her hunched over position...she found that...very difficult to move. Instead, she stubbles back slightly and nearly falls down, just barely catching herself. Her eyes widening in horror as she tries to speak. "Ah...ah...y-you...ugr!" As the mouth opens for the words to come out...instead vomits burst out of her Symbiote's mouth, mixed with her own blood...

" _...murderer...I'll kill you...I'll kill you...we will kill you..._ "The purple mutters out for a moment, before swiftly turning around and ducking under Ryuko just as she tried to swing at it...just in time for Venom to suddenly appear and slam Ryuko's head to the floor.

Seeing this, Nui tries to stand up again, this time with using her scissor blade as a crane to help her. "W-what...the fuck...just hit me?!" She whimpers out, with blood and vomit still dripping from her fangs. Just then, Venom turns to her...Nui became shocked as she sees his more...monstrous look, as green slime was dripped from his opened fang filled mouth and a long sharpen tongue was moving out of it. " **Nui...you took our others legsss...we will take your life!** " He shouts as he leaps off of Ryuko to her.

Though her stomach was still throbbing in horrible pain, Nui was still faster than her apparent father, quickly dodging to the side to avoid him...only for Venom's new tail to come and from behind his back and stab right into her stomach, going right through her Symbiote...into her actual body.

Nui gives a whaling scream as what pain that was felt with the purple Symbiote hitting her, had completely been overshadowed by the burning feeling rushing through her now. The tendrils from her head tried to move at that point...only for the purple Symbiote to move in and land another punch, this time to her face...It didn't feel any kind of numbness like she had when Carnage had stuck her...She could feel most of her teeth, the ones under her Symbiote, creak from the sheer hit.

And the force of it alone was enough to knock her off of Venom's tail.

"Ehhh...ehhh...ahhh! Damn it...w-why am I hurting so m-much!?" Nui screams as she holds the side of her face that was hit, her other hand on the place where Venom had stabbed there...though the Symbiote had healed that part of her body and covered it...she felt something...off...She didn't think long on it though as she is forced to leap away due to the Purple Symbiote rushing right at her, a blade coming out from its robotic arm.

In trying to get some distance, Nui leaped back several feet. The pain in her stomach had got worst and worst, as a strange kind of warm feeling just seem to spread from it. Even under her Symbiote, Nui had felt as sweat was moving under her brow, this wasn't right...and after that...a lot things just became a blur to her. Her actions, her movements were all lost to her, as if her body was moving on its own...all she knew was that the pain...was just getting worst and that she was very close to vomiting again.

Next thing she knew...everything became black.

That was it, the best way she could describe it...like her brain had just turned off...whatever Venom had stuck her with...it was toxic in some sense...her Symbiote was saying something, but she couldn't hear it...she let it have control...thinking that something was really...really wrong now...

After what felt like hours...Nui finally begins to see again...only to see that...everything around her seemed to have become a thousand times worst. With much more rubble now, large bits of burns that seemed to come from acid, and a lot...of blood on the ground. Nui tries to recount what just happened to her for a moment...seeing that she was still holding onto her scissor blade, and was still in the field. "What...what just happened, err...why do I feel so weird? How long have we've been fighting?" She mutters as she holds onto her stomach again, nearly stumbling off her feet. Her body arch, the feeling in her fingers were getting numb...something just wasn't right...The pain still in her stomach...if anything it was getting worst somehow...looking around again, Nui saw something just off the side. A small smile on her Symbiote showing as she sees the Berserk Ryuko, slamming the purple Symbiote to the floor. Though it left just as quick as suddenly Ryuko was the one on the ground as the purple Symbiote was on top of her.

A loud child-like scream was heard as it was bashing Ryuko's face with each of its fist in a completely out of control manner. Not even caring as more of Ryuko's blood just kept shooting out with each blow.

She watch on for a moment completely in a mix of shock and awe...as she saw the purple symbiote just continued to beat down on Ryuko...as blood and teeth just seemed to fly right off of her, before suddenly Venom moves in...on the purple Symbiote. He smacks the purple one off Ryuko with one of his claws...and though it was hit...the thing barley looked even phrase. It screamed at Venom, with its face opening up to show it's small pairs of fangs.

Venom roars back, not at all seeming threaten by the smaller of the two, before he takes a quick glance to Ryuko as she was twitch on the floor, some of her fangs either creak or completely broken by the purple symbiote's assault.

" **Stupid girl! Learn where to place your anger!** " Venom yells as he turns to look to Nui, the purple Symbiote giving a growl as it followed his eyes. Nui wouldn't lie, she had gotten slightly worried as both Symbiotes were looking to her. She had open her back slightly, and peeled her Symbiote away from her hand.

Reaching in for the knife that killed Carnage.

Though she was shocked as suddenly the purple Symbiote completely sucker punches Venom, right at the side of his face, sending him flying off somewhere out of sight in the cloud of smoke that surrounded them.

She was almost gonna laugh at that...only to stop as suddenly the Symbiote had just seemed to run passed her, so fast she could barely see it...as it whisper to her.

" _Catch me, if you can...old hag._ "

Before it rushes off to the school. Nui had a small moment to allow the insult sink in...before a completely enraged look came to her face. "OLD HAG!? You damn piece of walking eggplant shit! I'll show you a hag!" She shrieks out as she tries to follow behind it.

 **Present...**

Nui gives a growl at the memory of what happened, before looking around herself...not seeing Scorn at all. "Where are you love? I'm just gonna rip you're little head off! No big thing." She says as she looks around the room, with her knife in one hand, her scissor blade in her other...not noticing the purple Symbiote that hung right on top of her on the ceiling.

Scorn moved quickly, leaping down right on Nui feet first and kicking the back of her head. A shout of anger came from the yellow Symbiote as she turned to her suppose niece. Scorn wasn't done though suddenly an object from her metal arm was dropped to the floor, it being a smoke grenade that went off immediately.

Before Nui could react, smoke had filled all of her vision. Thinking that Scorn was going for another punch to her face, she throws her arms up to block it...not at all prepare as Scorn kicks right at her front knee of her legs, a loud creak tells it all as Nui's knee was completely broken.

Before Nui or her Symbiote could react, Scorn continued with her assault. Kneeing Nui right at her chest, followed by slamming metal her arm down right into the back of head, just as her body leaned forward from the first hit.

Nui could barely react to what was happening. Her Symbiote was taking each hit...but it was too much for it. This Symbiote was strong...even more then Carnage! It wasn't finished as it uppercut her with its normal Symbiote arm.

The punch strong enough to nearly send her falling back, but instead she remain standing...though it was really hard to do that with one leg...and with the Symbiote giving another punch right to her face. She let herself fall through this time, as she realizes she has the knife in her hand. Her thought being that as soon as it goes for a killing blow she would surprise it with a sneaky stab...that didn't work out though.

As just as the force of the hit made her head turn to look back...she saw just in time the Symbiote somehow move fast enough to already be behind her, just in time to give another hit...followed by another from the other side, and again at the back, repeating this small game of tennis with Nui's head.

Nui tries to scream something out at the eighth hit, only to be shocked as Scorn didn't move to the other side to hit her...but instead...she felt three small stabs right at her chest. Moving her, slightly misshapen Symbiote head to look down...as her neck was slightly broken at this point and forcing her to look up...she saw Scorn was at the doorway...holding what looked to be three wires that came out of her metal hand's palm.

Her knee still wasn't fully heal, so Nui was only being held up by the three wires that hooked passed her Symbiote and right into her skin. And it was then, the Symbiote spoke again to her. " _Murderer...you killed my mother..._ " She growls at Nui, her small eyes looking to shift a little as she spoke.

"M-mother? I haven't killed any old lady's...who the hell even are you? How the hell is an eggplant piece of shit like you so damn strong!" She growls out, as her Symbiote begins to look a bit unstable with small bits of itself seeing to drip off her body from the pure beating it took. Scorn just continued to glare at her. " _You harm my grandfather and his host as well...he warn us of the knife you used to kill our mother._ " She says, surprising Nui as she realizes who she was talking to.

"W-wait...y-you're Carnage's kid?!" She shouts...before suddenly screaming in pain as volts of electricity are shot through the wire directly into Nui and her Symbiote. Scorn just stood still, as she held on to the wires, pushing the electricity through it.

Her glare became a bit more feral-like, before she suddenly pulls the wires. The sudden force was more than enough to pull Nui across the room, and right to the purple Symbiote...and into her waiting fist. Finally knocking Nui to the floor with her Symbiote looked nearly completely dazed now, between the beating and shock it was easy to see why.

She tries to force her head up a little bit, getting ready to try and use her knife...only for Scorn to leap right onto her and stomp down right on her chest and stomach. A loud groan came from Nui, as her Symbiote coughed up blood. She then tries to stab right into Scorn's exposed legs as they were standing on her chest...only for his metal hand to grab Nui's non-Symbiote covered one, which was holding the knife.

" _...Slow...too slow. I'm gonna kill you...that's what I'm doing...killing...you..._ " Scorn says as she kneels down, holding her knee right on Nui's throat, as she starts to force the knife...to move right to Nui's face. Nui tries to punch him with her free Symbiote covered fist...only for Scorn to backhand it as it got close...shatter her wrist just as easily as most of the bones in her body.

Scorn begins to talk as she pushes the knife closer to Nui's face, knowing she could easily just shove all the way through...but she wanted Nui to know this was her faith, to die by her own blade. " _Your Symbiote is weak...weaker then even Grandfather...little protection, most of the strength comes from host...only the host is giving anything to it...I'll kill it too..._ " She says as she pushes the knife right for Nui's right Symbiote eye, the one that had her good eye underneath.

At her words, Nui's Symbiote seemed to panic, as it's tendrils spread out to try and attack Scorn. The purple Symbiote just knocks them away, before they could be threat. Keeping her eyes on Nui the entire time.

But it didn't last long, as unknown to her, Nui had grabbed the scissor blade that she had dropped upon coming in the room. She was using one of her tendrils from her head to grab and throw it, right at the other Symbiote...the blade end stabbing right into Scorn's metal arm.

She gives a childish cry of pain as she lets go of Nui and falls to the side, holding her arm in pain as small sparks shoot out of it. She was young...she wasn't used to any kind of pain just yet. Her host would usually take it for her...and it really hurt. She sees as Nui had gotten up, taking her scissor blade and rushing out of the room to the hallways.

The yellow Symbiote was in for a shock as she saw trap wires around her, all of them with explosives at the ready. Nui symbiote eyes fully widen as she turns around, right in time to see Scorn slam the metal door for the classroom shut, as he already had a donator in his hand.

Briefly hearing Nui scream "You lured me into a trap you purple brat!" before the explosions came, Scorn leaping out of the window as it follows behind her.

 **Meanwhile...**

Far away from the battle field, Aikurō remained where he was since the beginning. Watching everything on the arena floor with the sniper rifle scoop. He was aiming on the down Ryuko, remembering what Tsumugu told him of the bullet and how it might kill her...but seeing her as she was ripping off the webbing Venom held her in, blood shooting out of her still in a alarming rant...it looked like she was gonna die either way.

He looks back to Venom as he was giving another roar to the berserk Kamui girl. Another challenge...one that the kamui girl couldn't take, as suddenly Aikurō sees a purple blur rush pass Venom right to Ryuko, he didn't need to exactly look at it to know who it was...as Ryuko was sent flying back to Venom, landing right close to him by crashing face first into the ground.

Venom looked confuse for a moment before suddenly explosions exploded around them. The black Symbiote was quick, and leaped away as multiple more explosions followed around the arena. Everything looking to come as supposedly random locations...that was till the three giant pillars that stood up around the arena...all began to fall, right on top of Ryuko just as she was getting back up.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Venom gave a growl as he stumbles upon his landing after leaping away from nearly being crushed alongside Ryuko. He looks to the cause of it all, as Scorn was standing by him with two more detonators in her hands.

He would admit, he worried for her the moment he realize she was fighting Nui alone...but he was relieve to see she looked completely fine.

Or at least...seem so.

Venom notice something odd...she was breathing hard, almost gasping for breath as she stared at the large cloud of dust caused by the destruction. Looking down at the rest of her...he noticed that she was also stumbling slightly. As if she was getting dizzy for some reason.

Just then it came to Venom, about Scorn's condition. Worry quickly overshadowed his rage as Venom opens his mouth to speak...only for Scorn to say. " _She is still moving...alive...mother's murderer still breathes._ " Venom looks to were Scorn was...and saw what she was talking about, as the cloud began to clear. Nui was limping her way through the rubble, to where Ryuko was. Her Symbiote badly damaged as it seemed to having trouble holding itself to its host. As she was barely holding on to the sonic knife and her scissor blade in each hand.

At seeing her again, Venom felt his blood-lust rise. His natural instinct for battle growing to rip her apart. He stomps one foot down, getting ready to launch himself right for her like a missile. With her weaken like this, even if she had that knife, he could kill her for all that she has-...the sound of something hitting the floor stopped him before he could act.

And he looks back to Scorn, finding his grandchild on the floor. Any rage he had...was gone, as Venom instead moved to his only living family left. " **Scorn...ssspeak to us!** " Venom says as he holds up his grandchild, watching as she was still trying harder to breath...something Symbiotes didn't even need to do, which was very concerning for Venom.

" _...I...I don't feel so good..._ " Scorn groans softly, a more child-like tone in her voice as she sounded very weaken. " _My head is hurting...a-and everything is moving around so weird...g-grandpa..._ " She calls out in a weak tone, as she looks up to him. Venom's fear became worst...his fangs and jagged eyes become less threatening, and his tail and fangs stop dripping the green liquid.

Venom knew what this was. " **You are in need of more phenethylamine. I was worried that it may come into problemsss for you later...and I didn't think it would be so soon. I'm sorry for not thinking. You need to rest, now. Find cover and stay away from the battle.** " He tells her as he stands himself up, picking her up while he does so she could stand on her own feet.

Scorn though just looked back to Nui as she continued to limp her way into the rubble. " _B-but she killed...mommy..._ " She tells him, as she tries to move forward...only to trip on her own feet and fall again, this time with Venom catching her.

" **We...I will be the one to avenge her.** " Venom said as he stood Scorn back on her feet, moving down to one knee so he could stand on a more equal ground with her, though with her host she did stand a good foot higher then him because of that. Venom ignored that though as he calls from Rocky's memories how grandparents are suppose to treat their children. " **Please...get some rest. I...I will tell you a story, after all of this...and get you some chocolate.** "

Scorn's eyes blink for a second, as she nearly fell down again...but a more relax look came to her as she replied. " _I like stories...and chocolate..._ " Venom nods to her, seeing that the Symbiote was more like to a human child than a Symbiote one. " **You know where to go?"** He ask, with Scorn giving a nod **.**

" _Host has a friend, up there._ " She tells him, pointing to the top of the audience seats, or what was left of them from all the rubble falling. Venom didn't even bother to look where she was pointing, as he only cared about her getting away. " **Okay, then just go. Leave your grandfather to do what he needs to.** "

Scorn gently nods her head, before turning around and walking off. " _...thank you._ " She says softly, while stubbing away. The black Symbiote behind her looking to say something...before he stops himself and simply replies. " **You're welcome.** "

Before he turns back to the rubble, a different look with his eyes as he closes his hands tightly. He realize now that he was alone...but knew that deep down it was better this way.

He will have revenge for Carnage.

 **Meanwhile...**

Nui gives a growl as she looks around her, stepping down slightly as best she could within her state. She wasn't doing well at all. Her entire body was screaming in pain. The worst kind of it, though she managed to escape most of the explodes by leaping out the window, she wasn't able to get far. Her Symbiote had taken it...and it really showed as it was pretty much the reason she was like this.

Without such a thing, Nui knew she could have easily walked off the explosion. But...she couldn't. The flames themselves had caught the Symbiote and burned deeply upon it. It was just hanging off her of her now as she was growling to herself. If she had known of such a weakness, she would never have worn this thing.

"You don't mean that! I'm making you so strong though!" She says to herself, her Symbiote controlling her mouth, before it peels it's face away...showing that Nui was bleeding again from her head. "Shut up! Just shut up right now!" She says back to it as she stubbles down to the middle of all the rubble. The worst part of it all is that she knew it still wasn't over.

Her wrist and knee were still broken, as well as many other bones in her body from Scorn's assault, and her nature healing ability was only pushed so far. Her symbiote was trying to push the gape as it was healing her too...but during that battle it could do no such thing with the shocks that Scorn gave, along with the fire from the explosions.

As she watch the blood continue to shoot upward from the middle of the destruction around her, Nui mutters out. "That damn brat and her traps...just like Carnage's stupid host, so annoying!" She says, referring to the how Beatrice did much of the same thing to her before. With both shocking her and having an entire room explode on her. Suddenly her attention was grabbed as the sun began to shine behind her, more brightly for a second. Turning her head...she sees just who it was. "Oh...hi Lady Satsuki. Love your outfit." She says as the one that seemed to shine so brightly was in fact Satsuki herself as she came to the wreckage.

"This has gone far enough." She says as she looks on to the center of the rubble, walking forward till she was next to Nui. "What's your game?" She ask without looking to the Symbiote girl, who looked back to the center as well.

"I just wanted to see how power Dr. Matoi's Kamui is. Although no match for a Symbiote, it's pretty darn powerful don't you think...plus to spend time with my daddy and big sister...or big dead sister, hehehe." She giggles out as she begins to notice how the ground shifted a little, and the fountain of blood stop...as rubble was moving.

Satsuki was not at all impressed. "Oh spar me. You're here because Isshin Matoi made you look like a fool." She says back to Nui, remembering how her mother told her of what happened to Nui's eye. how she killed the scientist that made the scissor blades, and Ryuko's Kamui. "He distracted you with the scissors, and you were so focus on them you didn't realize he made a Kamui. He even took your eye, making you even more short sight than you were already."

Satsuki leaps to another piece of rubble as one of Nui's tendrils move to where she was before, it stabbing into the ground instead.

"Errr...sometimes you can be less then charming...and talk about my eye again, and I'll HAPPLY take yours as a replacement." Nui growls as they notice steam rising from the rubble as it was pushed apart.

Satsuki didn't even seem to care about the threat and said. "So what. You definition of charming leaves much to be desired." Just then, Ryuko crawls right out of the rubble. Her blood still dripping off her, and steam now rising from her Kamui...Satsuki knew...that Ryuko was getting close to her death.

"I think Ryuko's charming though. I love how she keeps coming after me." Nui says as she sees the monstrous Kamui girl look directly at her, a low growl coming from her. Satsuki quickly stomps her heel into the ground and calls out to her. "Ryuko Matoi, control yourself!" She orders to the beast, in a try to get her attention...though it just gives a ghastly hollow growl instead, while twitch ever so slightly.

"Well that was worth a try...it seems that it's no use." Satsuki says as the creature continues to try and move to them. "I know. No point in trying." Nui says as she just suddenly moves behind Satsuki, giving a cheerful look. Before giving a fake shocked gasp as Satsuki holds her sword to her neck.

"Silence! If she can't be reason with, then I have to put her down." Satsuki says as she tightens her grip on her sword. Nui gives a scuff, as she easily slaps the sword away from her neck. "Ohh...and how are you gonna do that?" She says in a mocking tone, while moving her scissor blade in her free hand, the knife placed back within her dress through one of the openings in her Symbiote.

"You should be more concern with how you're gonna survive that next hit." Satsuki says back as she takes a few steps forward to Ryuko. Confusing Nui for a second as she try to ask, "...huh? What next hi-" Before Venom crashed right into her with a clothesline to her neck, he didn't stop though, as his Symbiote quickly wrapped itself around Nui's neck, along for Venom to sweep her off her feet and continue running.

Taking Nui out of Satsuki's hair.

"I was referring to that hit." Satsuki said giving a brief smile, before getting ready to fight Ryuko once again.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

A large explosion comes as the two Kamui girls fight. Followed my more burst of pure force in their battle with much of the rubble and arena being thrown away...far from that battle though...a different one was happening, off at the side. As Venom slams Nui right into the audience seats, the Symbiote releases its hold on her neck...allowing for it to step back for a moment as another blast of pure force erupted behind him.

The Symbiote looks back at it for a second. Watching the bright lights and shines that she to just come right out of each of the girls' Kamui's like embers from a flame. It was something the Symbiote could even describe as something...beautiful. At least in comparison to the ugliness of his own race.

Nui's coughing is heard behind him, and he turns back...just in time to slightly move aside from a swipe at his back. Nui stumbles, holding one hand over as she gives another cough...pulling it away she sees blood on her hand. "Eh...the brat...REALLY messed me up, didn't she...hehehehe..."Nui says with a giggle at the end, as she tightens the hold on the sonic knife with her other one, the scissor blade she had on her a moment ago laid at her feet.

The battle in the arena continues on as Nui tries to slash at Venom again...only for the older Symbiote to grab her wrist, completely halting her.

" **No more...the only one dying here is you.** " Venom growls as Nui glares up at him with her single eye, her Symbiote trying to form along her face as best it could only managing to make it half way though. He could feel how she tries to force the knife down, trying to stab him still...but her Symbiote was in no condition to enhance her strength.

She then starts to scream at him. "You damn monsters! Teaming up like the pieces of trash you really are! Let me go!" She screams as she tried to pull her hand free, but Venom was holding her still...only letting go, just as his tail stab right into her chest.

Nui gives a small cry as she was suspended in the air, the tail holding her up as the tip of it was stabbed directly into her stomach. Her human eye, and Symbiote one both widen in horror as they try to grasp at the tail to push themselves off of it. But didn't seem to have the strength too. She starts to give a low muttering sound as blood drop from her lips.

" **It seemss that I am changing with my time with Rocky.** "Venom says as he looks to one of claws. " **I feel as if I am growing stronger...no, I am growing stronger. To be more suited to protect him...that isss how our ssspecies works. We live to protect...not kill, and yet...** " Without a hint of hesitation, Venom rips his tail free from Nui's chest...letting her fall face first to the floor. He didn't seem to care as she barely breathing, and continued to speak. " **You...and Carnage, only seem to care more about hurting...you just seem to care only about hurting people one after another...my Host, though angry...is not ready to cross this line. I have crossed it long ago...and I will have no regretsss, in your death...my so call daughter!** " Venom says as he gets ready to kill Nui and the Symbiote, raising one of his claws in the air to bring it down on them like an executioners blade.

...but just before he could land his hand down, just a few inches away from finally ridden this damn girl from their lives...

Nui springs up, to her knees, with a panic look in her eye...as she desperately holds up a...detonator, in both her hands. She held it right up to Venom's face as best she could, making sure that he could clearly see it. The way she held it, was easy to see that it was a 'dead man' switch...in that as soon as she releases the small two buttons her finger was tightly gripping on to...even a little, it would go off.

That's not what stopped Venom though...what stopped him...was that he knew that exact device in her hands. He had seen it before...in the few seconds where they had brought it to the room to taunt his past hosts before they die...it was trigger...for the bomb that was implanted right in their necks.

And as Venom's eyes widen in horror...Nui regains her twisted smile.

 **(Annnnnd cliffhanger...you hate me yet? Just kidding. I'm really sorry for the wait...but that middle scene with of the fights were a bitch to get right, and I wouldn't be surprised if I still fucked it up somehow. I hope that you all like this at least, please as always leave a review on what you think.)**


	23. Chapter 23

Venom gives out small whimper as he takes a few steps back in complete shock. As all his memories come to him...of his past hosts, all of ones he had met within the five years he had been on this planet. The many that were forced to him as he was captured and drugged. The last moments of all of them playing within Venom's mind...as he was staring right at the same thing that had triggered all of their deaths.

Nui was clutching it in her hands, as tightly as she could without breaking it. Her Symbiote nearly completely off...with half of it just barely hanging off of her, covering just a bit of her torso, along with her right arm and leg. Her face was suffering the worst of it, with the Symbiote only covering a half of it, showing half of Nui's grinning face underneath it.

It was different from her usual grin though. Venom remembers it well, it was the one she would give if she felt that she had 'won'. He saw it when she took Rocky's legs, when she would get him during an 'off day', and worst of all, when she or Ragyo would have the triggered pulled right in front of him.

"Y-you, remembering this right?!" She calls out, while trying to push herself up...though it was easy to see it was difficult for her to speak, let alone move as she tries to stand up...only to stagger at her own movement and nearly fall back to the floor.

She still kept herself standing though, and still held the donator right to his face.

"Little thing I thought to bring along with me...a little 'just in case' kind of thing." Nui tells him, as another shock wave comes. The heavy wind blew against them, with Venom visibly flinching as it causes Nui to stagger...the battle in the arena of Satsuki and the berserk Ryuko continued on. But Venom did not care for it...his attention was on Nui as she caught her footing, and starts to giggle.

She pushes herself straight up...her Symbiote healing her, though...it was doing a poor job of it. Venom was at a loss of what to do though. Right now he could easily kill her, to leap and have his jaws wrapped around her throat...ending her one and for all...but he was not certain if he would ever be fast enough to do it, before her fingers left the two small buttons...He was starting to panic.

He could still remember them. The first host that they would bring him...he remembered each of their names, remembered what cause them to be killed, it being a disobey order or an attempt to run away...he remembers each of their lives and what lead them to work with Ragyo and volunteer for the 'experiment'. Venom gives off another growl as presses his own claws into the palm of his hand.

His eyes quickly darting around for something to help...like the Elite Four that were off at the far side of the arena, helping students get out safely...though Venom knew that calling for them or signaling for help, will be useless.

He then looks over to the two different blades that were not far from them...the sonic knife, and the purple colored scissor blade that Nui had. Both were close by them, as Nui had dropped both when she was stabbed with his tail...and would come to some use...but not entirely...not for him. Venom gives another growl, this one louder than before...as his fangs began to grow larger with green liquid starting to drip from it again, along with his tail.

Nui looks back up to him, as she wipes a bit of blood from her lip with tendril from her head. "Heh...It's funny, just everything going on huh?" She mutters as she twitches her fingers a little, seeing Venom flinch again. "I came here to have fun, but...I can actually say this was worst then the time I lost my eye. I can't even begin to say how much I hate you, daddy!" She growls out, as the Symbiote begins to spread more along her body, covering her other arm and leg, before she takes a stomp forward.

In reaction...Venom takes a step back...quickly moving his head to the side to dodge a tendril as it tries to stab into him. "Ah, ah, ah...I wouldn't dodge if I were you~" Nui says, wagging her fingers at him as she holds the detonator in her other hand.

Venom freezes up at that, fear taking whole of him now as he listens to Nui's subtle warning. His tail becomes rigged, and his fingers start to quiver. Venom moves his hands to the side of his head as the panic grew. Gasping for air as more fear began to raise from him. Suddenly a tendril moves right at him, and Venom quickly throws his hand up...the sharp tip it had stabs right through his palm.

As Venom gives a roar of pain, the tendril quickly wraps around his head and pulls him right off his feet, making him fall face first to the floor. Venom tries to stand back up...only for more of Nui's tendrils to wrap around him. Grabbing his other arm, neck, and torso. Nui then throws her head back, the tendrils following her movements as they pick Venom up and slams him into the ground right behind her. "What's a matter daddy?! Ain't have any more tricks up your sleeve?" She growls out as she picks him up and slams him down in the ground again, this time in front of her.

Venom quickly tries to pick himself up, gripping onto Nui's tendrils to struggle against them as he tries to stand. Though in this position...Venom was still more frighten then angry. He isn't able to think straight as he continues to worry about the trigger in Nui's hand. About his other...about Rocky.

Nui just kept talking. "Come on...no clever weapons, no sudden surprises!? And here I was thinking you were gonna be a problem, you walking black cum stain!" She screams with pure hatred as she pulls Venom forward to her, just to slam him to the ground again at her feet. Her tendrils moving off from their grapple position and instead to just around his head.

They then began to drill within his head...and pull.

"Come on...let me see him...it's been a such a long time since we've come face to face!" Nui screams as her tendrils pull Venom's face part...revealing Rocky underneath as he screams in pain. Acting as quickly as he could the Symbiote forms tendrils from its back, stabbing it to the ground and pulling Rocky from harm, out of Nui's hands.

He blinked his eyes repeatedly as he looked completely lost for a moment. "What the...the hell is going on? What happened, where am I?!" Rocky says as he quickly grips the side of his head, feeling his brain beginning to ache in pain as he everything around him seemed dizzy for a moment.

He only manages to see a yellow and red blur in front of him for a bit, along with what seemed to be huge flashes of some kind of fight going on away from him. As he tries to settle his mind, his Symbiote began changing to its more armor look. Rocky then rubs at his eyes...his last memories coming back to him of...how he found Carnage, holding the younger Symbiote in his arms...before...

Before...Venom took control. After that, everything turned into a blur for him, much like now. As he rubs at his eyes, Rocky opens his mouth to loudly cruse out the Symbiote for doing something so stupid when they needed a plan. Only to stop as suddenly a familiar voice for him spoke. "Rocky! My, you looking good. Love the clean you have now, but I do miss your beard. It was so fluffy, like petting a sheep!"

Rocky's eyes snap open and he quickly reaches at his holster, and takes out his pistol. His vision was completely clear now, allow him to quickly take aim. Just a slightest of moment before he could pull the trigger and allow an incendiary round to shoot that grin off her face...Nui quickly holds out the detonator right to his face. "Wait just a minute Rocky! Don't do something stupid now!" She nearly screams, as she tightens her fingers a bit more on the buttons. Her Symbiote moving to completely cover her entire body now.

"...I guess your Symbiote was keeping you from hearing...but this is a little tool we would use to either keep the other hosts of his in line...or completely get rid of them. As soon as I pushed them, you were already screwed. Hehehehehe...and as soon as my fingers let g-" Nui doesn't get to finish as suddenly three shots are fired right at her. They hit at her chest, arm and neck. All of which let out small spark-like burst of flames that causes Nui to scream in horrible pain as she falls back to the ground. As she clutches at herself with her free hand, Rocky moves in.

Stomping right on top of the arm holding the detonator with the other on the arm holding the bullet spots. Rocky then shoves the gun right into her mouth, the barrel of the pistol pushing against her tongue...making her gag as she tried to struggle out of under him. "If you're gonna blow someone's brains out...do it, don't talk about it." He says in a cold tone as he stares right down at Nui.

"Venom showed me how it happens. He showed me how you and Ragyo killed his past host the same damn way...jokes on you, cause I got at least a couple of seconds right before the thing detonates. More than enough time to blow your brains along with me!" He shouts as keeps his finger on the trigger, staring right into Nui's mix face of both Symbiote and human.

The two eyes widen for a little bit...before Nui starts to chuckle, or rather gargle with the gun in her mouth. "Huhuhuh- really?!" She tries to speak, though was a bit muffled...suddenly her tendrils spring into action to try and impale Rocky...but the Venom Symbiote was faster. Shooting out webbing right from his shoulders and chest, completely trapping Nui's head and tendrils to the ground.

It still manage to make Venom flinch though and take a step back. getting off of Nui and taking his gun out of her mouth. "Hahahahaha, ohh Rocky...poor, poor oblivious Rocky." She calls out to him, as she tries to stand...only she couldn't seeing as she was still trapped by the webbing on her hair.

She didn't let this keep her down though, as she didn't seem any less happy now. "What the hell are you going on about?" Rocky says as he keeps his ground aimed right at her head. Nui didn't even pay attention to him as she continued to laugh. "Answer me damn it!" Rocky shouts as he raises a fist up to drive it down to Nui's grinning face...only to stop as she releases one of the two buttons on the detonator.

"Hehehehe...this isn't for you." Nui spoke up in a cheerful, twisted tone. With Rocky's eyes widening at her words. "Wait...what?" He ask, as Nui continues to giggle a little before continuing. "Hehehehe, Lady Ragyo is the one that calls that shot, she just let me hit the button sometimes, hehehehe we wouldn't want all that work we put into you to just get blown up for no real reason now." She tells him, just as her Symbiote's tendrils burst free from the webbing that bind them...and she quickly leaps back to her feet.

Rocky taking a few steps back as he tried to understand what she meant. "What work are you talking about!? Give me a fucking answer already!" He shouts as he keeps his gun pointed right at her head.

Nui's smile didn't falter, as she instead leans on the gun. Pressing her forehead to it, as the Symbiote peels away from her face. Letting Rocky see how her smile just seems to keep stretch across her face. "Ohhh, I wouldn't pull that trigger if I were you. I mean you're a big strong tough guy aren't you. You don't care about endangering your own life do you?" She says, seeing as Rocky looked worried slightly now, with his eyes shifting slightly to look at the device in her hand.

Suddenly Nui opens her eyes, giving a fake look of realization. "...oh that's right, I didn't tell you who it was..." She says as she backs away from the pistol, and holds a hand to her mouth while giving an exaggerated gasp. "Well that's just mean. But don't worry daddy...you know them. I mean...you share quite a lot with them." She says with a smile as she begins to list things off.

"You're both blonde, are very cute to torture, somehow seem to have...much of the same symbiote...OH I also took two limbs from each of you...sound familiar yet?" She says while giving a grin at seeing the horrified look on Rocky's face.

Quicker then she could have ever expected, Rocky 's face was covered by his Symbiote. Showing it's jagged eyes and sharp fangs just as he grabs her by her neck and shoves the gun right up to her good eye. " **LIAR!** " Venom roars right into her face, his voice completely a mix between Venom and his more than ever. Still keeping his armored form as he held the gun right along her eye.

For a moment Nui got worried that he would just shoot...but she quickly tried to capitalize on his hesitation, seeing that she was still alive right now. "Now Dadd-er...Rocky." She catches herself for a second, seeing Venom's eye twitch at 'D' word. "Why would I lie to you about such a thing? Beside...I was thing that it would be big help to me later...and what do you know, here I am now...still alive...you see back when I had your cute little sis-" Suddenly Nui begins to see green slime starting to leak from Venom's mouth. " **ELLIE.** "

Venom tells her, to which Nui blinks for a moment...but not arguing with the very angry looking man in front of her...she agrees with him. "R-right...Ellie, my bad. Hehehe..." She as she spoke...parts of Venom began to look unstable. "See...and I thought, what the heck...her little Symbiote looked like yours after all...and I took her arms...why not go full irony then...and put a bomb in her neck too."

Nui then held up the bomb switch, making sure to hold it right in Venom's line of sight with her finger still on one button. "See the button I release was to info Lady Ragyo that I was getting my trigger ready...for it to go boom...it releases all kinds of drugs to mess with the Symbiote, that I don't even know what they'll do...but it's enough to stop it from trying to save the host I think." She says, as she pulls the trigger away from Venom, still seeing the Symbiote stare right into her.

...something is not right...Nui begins to feel something...a large feeling like as if it were part of the air itself was entering her body. Chilling it all the way through her muscles, and organs, straight into her bones.

She was feeling it through her Symbiote...yet even it seemed confused by it...like it was really something on a whole other level.

Trying to play it off, Nui continues to talk, taking a back from Venom as tells him.

"Lot of range this little thing has...can even detonate from very, very far away. I wonder what she be doing now...s-sleeping peacefully...or thinking about her big strong brother...right before her brains end up all over the floor, hehehe..." She giggles at the end...but it was much more forced now than ever.

She had to hold back the urge to sigh in relief as Venom slowly places his gun back in its holster.

Only that feeling of relief to be gone...as she sees Rocky's size grow...much taller then earlier. His muscle mass increasing further then they were earlier, his teeth growing even sharper, with his height...reaching up to completely tower over her at 10ft.

All while keeping few bits of his armored look still with his gear still on him though they didn't seem needed now as spikes began growing along Venom's forearms and shins. With his spider-emblem still spread along his body, two smaller mouths also seemed to form from the sides of his head, as they were each giving a snarl-like sound as snapped at the air.

Nui takes another step back, as Venom clearly overshadows her...then a cold duet voice of both Rocky and the Symbiote spoke. " **You push...and push so much. I...my other...WE...are so furious.** "Hesays coldly as his tongue briefly lashes out for a moment, licking his fangs...with him slowly raising his hand to wipe his non-existent lips.

" **The kind of furious, that makes you want to do something...really stupid. Like endangering...the one person, that you want to protect more than anything...the one person who you promised to keep safe.** " Venom says as he takes a stand forward...the ground creaking underneath his sudden weight.

Nui takes another step back as she begins to tightly hold onto the trigger, now. She felt for a moment something shake underneath her feet. As if the earth just shook at that...making her fear grow worst.

"Rocky, listen now...don't go letting that old man take control no-" Nui tries to say as she raises the remote up to show Venom again, to try and get it through to Rocky's head what is gonna happen...but stops...as she notices her hand, and by extension the remote...was all covered by black webbing.

Not even allowing her to move a muscle in her hand even if she wanted too.

She barely had enough time to realize she had lost all her leverage...before suddenly feeling her head being grabbed and slammed brutally into the ground. " **Too many mistakes... we allowed this to happened.** " Venom growls as he presses his claw hands right into Nui's face. Her trying to scream as her tendrils shoot out and try to stab into his arm. Though the larger Symbiote didn't seem to care as they rapidly puncture through it. " **I am done. Done being screwed with. I now need to be rid of it all, no other way. Done being played like a punk by people like you.** " As he spoke, Venom's teeth grow thicker...as green liquid seems out of it.

Nui's eye widen in sheer horror as it nears her face. As the liquid drips down...burning right into her skin and muscles. "Ahhhh! S-stop, stop!" She screams as she tries to punch at Venom's fist, with the older Symbiote not even budging at the hits as he inches closer...before suddenly he stops...as the ground underneath them shakes again. This time enough to even make Venom nearly lose his balance.

He pulls himself away from Nui, his jagged eyes look right to the arena...seeing both Satsuki...and the berserk Ryuko had stop their battle. Satsuki had her sword stab into the ground as she was looking around confused, while Ryuko...was just looking twitchy...almost...like she was getting scared.

Another shake...and another. Each very sudden, but short. He couldn't understand what was it. Thinking it was another piece of 'insurance' by Nui Venom looks back at her.

But finds that she looked even more frighten then before. While one hand was holding where his acid had touch on her face...the other was right on her heart as she was hyperventilating now, with her one eye being fully widen as she was staring right at the ground.

"G-get out of her...s-something is c-coming, I can feel it in the fibers! M-Monster!" She cries out as she tries to crawl away. Venom wasn't gonna let her leave as he goes to grab her by one of her legs and lifts her up in the air. She screams as she's picked up. "LET ME GO! IT'S COMING, IT'S COMING!" She screams in the most fearfully tone he had ever heard her as she was violently trying to struggle out of his large hand's grip.

" **...coming?** " Suddenly another shake hits them and Venom drops Nui back to the ground as he looks back to the arena again...and suddenly he notices something...the middle of the arena, the large amount of rubble that seem to fill every spot of it...was moving, as if something was underneath it.

Something...big.

Suddenly a feeling hits Venom...one that forces him to take a step back, as if it were a punch to his face. He recoils his head, his hands open with his claws twitching in shock. Almost instantly his body seems to return to normal once more in his armored look though he kept his jagged eyes and fangs, as the feeling was pulsing through him.

 **No...that can't be.**

Venom thinks as he tries to make sense of the feeling...it was getting stronger...much more stronger now. Stronger than it had ever been, or maybe...it was holding back all along. The arena's rubble filled ground begins to shake again, and again...picking up a rhythm.

One like that of a heart beat.

Suddenly...a radio feedback sound is heard. Making both Rocky and Nui's eyes widen in shock, and confuse...both their eyes look right to Rocky's belt, where a radio was clipped too. Suddenly a voice spoke from it, of all people...it was Iori. "Agent Venom, come in. It's Iori...things have gotten really bad here, and it's either the very good pain medication I am on...which give a real good high I might add, or the walls are bleeding...and eating most of the Goku uniforms we have here!" He says, with a slur in his voice as the sounds of panic students could be heard in the background.

"What is happening, what is that fucking thing!? What is this damn pounding in my head, make it stop!" Nui screams as she tries to stand up, only to fall back to the ground. She wanted to run...but it seemed her Symbiote was barely letting her. Instead it was locked up...as if completely petrified by something else.

Looking back to Venom, Nui expected to see him ready to bash her brains out...only instead to be met with Rocky's eyes were completely widen in shock as he stares right at the radio he unclipped from his belt and now held in both his hands.

"...Goku uniforms...bleeding walls...red..." He mutters softly to himself for a second with Nui not being able to make him out. "Screw it, I need to get out...I need to get out of this fucking place!" She says as she quickly looks around and finds just what she needed. Pressing her Symbiote covered fingers into the ground, Nui inches herself...closer to the Sonic knife that was on the ground near them.

Rocky does pick up his voice's volume as he begins to say out loud. "...the labs has thousands of Goku uniforms there...each one with life fibers in them...which are...like those red things the Symbiotes used to eat...and when a Symbiote eats a lot...they expand." He says as he slowly looks off to the field as Satsuki and the berserk Ryuko looked to be staring off at the middle of the arena.

As the color red begins to leak from a small creak.

A loud high pitch sounding howl, stabs right through the entire academy...down to the town. Where everyone that stood outside were able to see it...all that saw it was completely frozen in fear, both animal and person alike. It was completely ear piercing, as if the sound itself was a sharpen knife made to stab through the ears of all that heard.

Then the arena floor, and all the rubble that covered it...was completely blow away, as something breaks free that seemed to be buried by it all.

Ryuko and Satsuki were completely knocked away, with Ryuko being slammed right into several audience seats, as well as anyone that were too busy standing in watch, while Satsuki quickly catches herself in mid-air, landing perfectly on her heels...so she could direct her attention to the...thing raising from the ground.

All along the side lines, be it the Elite four, the spy...Aikurō and the purple Symbiote he was feeding a chocolate bar to, the usually oblivious Mako...all watch on with the same looks of complete awe.

Even those down in the rest of the city could see it, along the walls of Honnōji academy almost as if it were hiding within it...was a very...very large red and black Symbiote stands at almost standing around over 60 meters tall.

". _ **..CARNAGE...RULES!**_ " A high-pitch, ear bleeding roar completely tears through everywhere at once. Nearly everyone was forced to cover their own ears, with the other Symbiote's actually recoiling in pain. "Ahhh! Damn it!" Nui screams as she presses her face to the floor, her Symbiote spiking almost out of control as it seemed to almost peel right off of her.

Venom wasn't like that though, while he did take a step back in pain with the Symbiote along his body wavering slightly...he stood tall, looking back up to...his child...Carnage.

There were no words that he could say to describe him at the moment, looking to who he thought was all lost...but instead...was alive. A different form, for sure. As aside from his size, the Symbiote seemed slightly different. His fangs being actually white now, and his eyes seeming as if they weren't part of his body anymore. Almost like they could be peel off.

And the second change would be, to his veins...the many...visible moving veins on his large body, all of which seem to move from his head to down the rest of his body This was all completely with the hundreds of large tendrils that seem to come from his back, each large enough to crush a building into nothing.

The only thing Venom could feel at seeing that...was pride.

" **My child...they live. Hehehe...they...they really are alive.** " He chuckles as he takes another step back, completely both baffled and in awe at it. Not noticing for a moment that Carnage was looking right at him, but really was looking more at Nui. The amused look he had faded away, and instead gave a more...toxic look.

" _ **YOU!**_ " The Symbiote shouts, his entire voice echoing around him just as it did before, but as it left his mouth...suddenly...the large Carnage burst apart into a large red mist, completely sailing through the air as he crashes right into Nui, feet first. His landing completely breaking through the floor and creating a rather large crater within there.

Leaping back up, Carnage was now in his...other appearance. The more berserker look, that Venom only seen once when Carnage took control that one time. With her chest giving a yellow color, along with her eyes. Her red part of her body just seeming to be a tendril in itself as she was scathing at her yellow fangs, finishing with the talons on her feet and extended claw-like fingers.

" **Carnage...you really are alive, we...we...** " He calls out as he places a hand on the red Symbiote's shoulder with Carnage...completely reacting in shock as she turns around...and gives a comical kun-fu stance. " _ **(Don't do that you, pus-eating tar piece of shit!)**_ " It screams in a completely female voice showing that Carnage was indeed the one 'taking the wheel' right now. Venom takes a small step back from her as he held his hands back, to give a more defensive look. " **Sorry...I...I held your body. I thought you were gone and...I'm sorry.** " He says as, he looked to the floor with a guilty look on his face.

" _ **(Aww- ain't that sweet? He actually gives a shit about us.)**_ _**Well, don't cry, daddy dearest 'cause your cute little girl is alive and well. Hehehehehe.**_ " She spoke in a mix of Italian and English, before she begins to laugh.

Her giggling stops though, as Venom almost instantly replies back. " **(I do give a shit about you.)** " He spoke in Italian, nearly making Carnage fall over back into the crater that she put Nui in. Seeing that look on Carnage's face, Venom gives a small smirk at her. " _ **.**_ **..maybe it's...my other, maybe it is our relationship with Satsuki. I am changing Carnage, trying to be a better per-...to be an actually human being. To be a father, I...I mean wait...when did I start saying 'I' instead of 'we'?** " He says, speaking in a low tone of voice...before suddenly realizing his own speaking pattern has changed.

Carnage had to hold back a chuckle from him. " _ **Looks like you and your host are getting more closer to one another.**_ _**Pretty soon you'll be like us.**_ " She says in a cocky tone, as she begins to look around herself. " **I just started liking you, please don't give me a reason to stop.** " Venom replies, before both his and Carnage's attention turns to the arena...or rather what was happening in it.

Ryuko was still Berserk...and she seemed to be...getting unstable, her body twitching like mad as she was dashing around...trying to attacking a Satsuki, who had her guard down...and didn't seem able to put it back up with Ryuko's constant assault.

" _ **What the fuc- is that our Ryuko? What happened to her?! She looks like something from horror movie! And why I she still strangely hot!**_ " She shouts, as they see Satsuki dodge to the side and kicks right at the berserk Ryuko's chin, her head snapping back with a creak...but Ryuko just seemed to continue to move, as she tries to slam down her large arm on her.

" **Right, don't focus on that now...listen a lot happened when you were...'dead' I guess an-** " Venom tries to tell him, before they both heard a gargle of curses being muttered behind them...and they both turn around to find Nui crawling out of the crater,

Venom gives a loud groan as he grabs at the sides of his head. " **Oh come on.** " He shouts, as a large flash happens back at the arena. Looking back he sees it was Satsuki and Ryuko, both of them seeming to be glowing from their very Kamui's as they began to charge at each other. " **Shit, shit, shit! Something tells me this isn't gonna end well!** "

As Venom was speaking, Carnage ignored him as he watching Nui crawling away from then, focusing right on her arms for a second...before an idea came to her, one that would make her host proud. " _ **Don't worry old man, she's not gonna be going anywhere.**_ " She says with a smile, before raising her arms forward and shooting out two tendrils from her wrist.

Sailing through the air, very quickly they had found their mark...stabbing right into Nui's own wrists. Her scream is easily heard, catching Venom's attention as quickly looks back to her and notices what Carnage was doing. " **What are yo-** " " _ **Shhh...just watch.**_ " Carnage interrupts Venom as he retracts his tendrils back into her.

Venom looks back to Nui, and sees her rolling back to the bottom of the crater...she seemed to land on her stomach, and quickly raise to her knees...and watched in horror as her wrist began to...inflate. "W-what's happening, oh god!" Nui screaming is heard as she tries to push down on her wrist watching as they were growing to balloon shapes now...before...a loud 'pop' sound erupts from below, with Venom having to quickly look away as a few bits of blood nearly hit him.

As Nui was laying on the floor, screaming out louder than before as she was cradling what was left of her arms...it seemed that not even her Symbiote could heal it, as he could just barely make it out what had happened to them. All parts of skin were destroyed, from the bottom of her palms to the half-way to the forearm, exposing her twisted muscles and her bones as they were hanging limply from her arms.

Though Venom was a little horrified from the gruesome sight, Carnage was in full glee. " _ **Hahahahahaha, on that's the stuff! A little payback for my Beatrice's hand, you yellow pig bitch! Hahahaha!**_ " Carnage laughs, as she sees the pain Nui was in before calming herself down a bit." _ **Ah, hehehehe...oh...Okay, okay... enough of that. I'm just gonna cut her damn head off and throw it in a fire filled barrel, let's see how well she'll live after that.**_ " Carnage says as she begins rushes down to the other Symbiote, but is forced to stop as Venom shoots out some webbing to her shoulder and pulls her back to him.

" **No time for that, look...I'll deal with Nui!** " Venom tells her, with Carnage ripping the webbing off of her as she sarcastically replies back. " _ **Really, cause you seem to be doing a good job of it so far!? I mean you only had about twenty plans in killing me, and I'm still her. Looks like your having the same luck with her if you ask me.**_ "

" **Shut up! You need to go back and stop...that, before it's too late!** "Venom says, referring to Ryuko and Satsuki, just as they collided. A huge burst came, as if a sonic boom was happing...followed by a gush black and golden liquid that seem to just appear from right under them. " _ **Wait what ju-**_ " Carnage tries to speak, only for Venom to web the side of her head and pull the stain to make her look back at him." **Just up for one second! Look don't fully understand what is happening with Ryuko, but she's been bleeding none stop since I've seen her looking like that. For all I know, you have seconds before she dies of blood lost or something!** " Venom screams as he grabs at Carnage's shoulders and slightly shakes her.

" _ **Blo-blood lost!? Well what am I suppose to do?**_ " The Symbiote shouts back, looking panic at what was being said about Ryuko, as her yellow eyes had widen at the news.

Venom lets go of her and quickly turns her around to face back to the spectacle that was happening in the arena. " **I just told you I don't know. Try calming her down!** **Get her to focus on you, on what she cares about! Stuff like that! Now make like Jay Garrett and run!** " Venom shouts before giving Carnage the hardest shove he could, with the red Symbiote breaking into a run with using her arms to leaping along the ground, much like a animal.

" _ **I don't know who that is, but I'll run!**_ " She shouts, leaping up along the strange black and gold liquid as fast as she could. Briefly noticing how it shines so brightly that it was even making it hard for her to see, but the Symbiote wouldn't have it as she forces her to keep moving faster and faster...reaching her right in time...just as Mako had also seemed to grab onto the berserk Kamui girl. "Stop iiiiit!" She cries out as she grabs onto Ryuko's left side, Carnage doing the exact same to Ryuko's right.

In a instant, suddenly it seemed that the liquid was blown away, leaving a small crater that seem to be under all of their feet. It was then followed by another burst of wind, kicking away dirt for miles along the arena...leaving it completely bare save for some small pieces of rubble, and them.

The Berserk Ryuko, Mako, Carnage, and...very confused Satsuki as she was staring right at them while clutching her sword in both her hands.

Though the sea f black and golden liquid was gone, it was quickly replaced by another problem. A pretty painful one. " _ **Hot- Hot- Hot- Hot- Hot- Hot- Hot!**_ " Carnage screams as she quickly lets go of Ryuko and falls to the floor flailing in pain as most of Beatrice's body was missing of his Symbiote, which was enough to wake him up from his 'nap'.

"Ahhhh! (Son of a nun's bitch that burned!)" He screamed in Italian as he was holding to the front of his body, which was all missing of his symbiote from areas on his face, chest and arms. To which the Symbiote quickly moved to recover him, save his face, to which it did peel the rest of itself back from to show his whole head. "Ugh, the hell happened to me and why does my chest ache so freaking much!?" He yells as he picks himself up to a sitting position while still holding his chest.

And on looking forward...right to what he thought to be the cause...and his eyes widen as he sees the berserk Ryuko, who was staring right back at him...and was completely red with heat, literally steaming as Mako continued to hug her and ignore the pain. "R-Ryuko?" He calls out to her in shock as he tries to understand what was happening, only just barely being able to recognize Ryuko as she was right now.

The creature gives a hollow growl as it stares right back at him, as if it were in a trace. Suddenly Mako called out to him. "Beatrice, please help me! Something is happening to Ryuko. I need help please! She's gonna die of blood lost!" Mako says to him, not taking her arms off of the berserk Ryuko's waist but instead was keeping her face press to it.

Beatrice quickly smacks both of his cheeks to wake himself up, just as Carnage began to unload a ton of info he missed right to his head, and even then a lot wasn't adding up. "Right, right!" he yells as he takes a step forward and yells to her. "Ryuko hey! It's alright, it's me...it's Beatrice. I'm not sure what exactly is going on here...but..." He says, while he takes a brief look around him, trying to ignore the pounding in his head as he tried to make sense of all around him so suddenly. He sees Satsuki looking to them, as she was letting her sword touch the ground. He had to fight his instincts on questioning her, as he looked back to Ryuko with a worried look on his face.

"Look...it's okay! We're fine, you...me, Carnage, and Mako...MAKO!" He shouts as he just realizes the poor girl was still cooking while she was holding onto the Berserk Ryuko, just as he was about to pull her away...Beatrice's starts to notice...Ryuko was losing her heat, losing all her red...with Mako shouting up to her. "See Ryuko, Beatrice is here now so you can finally stop it! Come on, this isn't like you at all!" She shouts, tightening her hold on Ryuko.

The berserk girl tilted it's head down to look at Mako, a hollow sound coming from it as if...it were trying to speak. Following Mako's lead, Beatrice rushes forward and tightly grabs around Ryuko's torso as well. "Mako is right, listen to her! You have to stop!" He says...noticing just how wet she was...as her own blood dripped down to him...a frighten look comes to Beatrice's mind...as well as a memory of the same feeling came...when he had killed Shriek.

He started to piece things together now...Nui had...done something to him, nearly killing him in almost an instant. And from what Venom had said...life fibers act like Symbiotes...so just like he and Venom would go berserk, Ryuko did as well...

 _ **Because of me...I let this happened. Oh god, no...please god no. Not again...not again, not again, not again!**_

Beatrice screams in his mind, as tears begin to fill his eyes. Suddenly all the weight of this felt down at him. Tightening his hold on Ryuko, he begins to feel the one thing he hates most, guilt.

"Remember what you told us, how you wish you knew your dad better, how you wanted to find out why he died." Mako screams, with tears rolling down her own face as she Ryuko begins to move. She tries to grab at Mako, and pull her away...but Carnage was faster, as a tendril shoots right out of Beatrice's shoulder and knocks the arm away. "You can't find out if you're a raging monster." Mako continues to plead, as Ryuko tries again to pull her away...the same thing happened before with Carnage knocking her arm away.

"All your doing is wrecking the school! Just like me when I wasn't thinking straight. Remember, back in our stupid fight club! Remember...when I was acting all horrible to you, you set me straight. So now, I'm gonna set you straight."" Beatrice thinks back to it as well, as he had watched it all at the sidelines. Not wanting to get involve after what had happened with Venom, with Carnage being depressed. He remembers how happy they looked when they were friends again. Ryuko tries again to pull Mako away...only to be stop, this time not by Ryuko...but by Beatrice as he suddenly rushed to the arm and held it in place. Keeping himself from facing Ryuko.

"Ryuko...just listen to us." He says...in a very calm low voice, feeling how she tries to free her arm, struggling with enough strength that the floor under her creaked slightly as she was trying to pull away...Beatrice just held it even tighter to his chest, not letting her escape his embrace. "...Trust me, I like being out of control as the next person, I love chaos, and destruction...but then again, that's cause I'm a freaking idiot."

As he spoke, he remembers back to when he argued with Ryuko, about how he'd murder people just cause he could. How mad she was...and how great it felt to have her hug him again. "...You're a way better person than that. Don't let something like this end it all." He then turns to her...the berserk Ryuko pausing for a second as she sees the tears in his eyes, just like when she saw him cry back at the orphanage. Her massive jaw opening for a moment as if she were trying to breath. "Look at me...remember when I told you about my family...my real family. You were the only person I ever open that up to..."

He pauses for a second to give out a chuckle, it was dry...almost forced even. "How about our dates, back before we came to this place...I would flirt and make references to stuff you didn't know or care about. You would get so annoy with me that you started to make rules about me hanging with you. Can you remember them, cause honestly I barely can. Heh...heheh..." As he chuckled, it gave Mako the chance she need seeing as Beatrice had Ryuko's full attention.

As she remembers back with how she manage to snap both Inumuta and Nonon. And leaps upward to Ryuko's face...giving her a hard slap right to her chin.

Beatrice's jaw dropped for a second as he sees Ryuko's...entire head bend back, completely with the sound of her neck creaking. Followed by another slap...and another snap...and another...each one, making Ryuko's neck creak and having her let out a hollow growl. With this going on for what felt like a whole minute, Beatrice lets go of Ryuko's arm as he just watched on in shock.

With Mako giving one last slap...and Ryuko's head hangs there...before falling limp with one last bit of blood shooting out of her. Followed by steam that just seemed to spread around her. Thinking quikcly, the Carnage Symbiote shoots out a tendril from Beatrice's back, as he grabs Mako, pulling them away from any danger to next to Satsuki as they all watched...as the silhouette for Ryuko's berserk form that could be seen within the steam...began to change...as if things were snapping back into place.

Mako and Beatrice both looked on in silence, as they were in awe at seeing it...while Satsuki gave a tired sigh, as she let her sword back into its sheath. As the steam began to clear...Ryuko was left standing...back to normal in her transformed kamui.

She was bruised and looked...very exhausted, as she could barely stand. With her tired gaze...she looks right to Mako and Beatrice, and softly calls out to them. "M-Mako...Bea...Beatrice..." Though she didn't get a chance to say much as Mako leap back to her, giving Ryuko another fury of slaps right across her face.

Though they didn't seem to really hurt Ryuko much...she didn't make no move to stop Mako as she started to hit her fist on Ryuko's chest. "Take it easy, I'm okay now." Ryuko tells her, though she begins to notice something though...with Mako's hitting her and her little sense of balance...she started to fall backward. "Oh cra-" She starts to say as she lost her balance and fell, thinking she was gonna probably get a nasty bump on her head...but instead saw a red blur...and suddenly found her face...pressed right up against a familiar mess of red and black.

Looking up, she was met with a soft kiss on her forehead, which got a small blush along her face. "Careful, I don't think you got enough blood for that." Beatrice says, with a small relax smile on his face while he gently places Ryuko on the ground, while still leaning on him.

"Oh, you're back." Mako says in realization as she stops hitting Ryuko, getting the Kamui wearing girl's attention as she still sees tears running down Mako's face. "Heh...yeah, I am" Ryuko tells her as she tries to move herself in a better position...only to stop as...everything started to hurt.

Just then...she hears another voice. "Ryuko..." And in looking down, she sees Senketsu's eye looking up to her. Ryuko gives a relived sigh as she said. "Hey Senketsu...sorry I dragged you into that."

The Kamui just looks forward, looking to the destruction around them. "Don't be...I'm just glad you're alright." The Kamui tells her, before it gives out a sigh like sound. "You were...you were about to die from blood lost!" Mako cries out as she pulls Ryuko into a hug, as she continued to sob with tears of joy. "You big bloody dummy! Eh...Ryuko...Ryuko!?" But she stops though and pulls away as she notices that Ryuko had her eyes closed, and was limp.

She pulls away and held a concern look on her face. "Come on wake up, say something!" She calls out, while shaking Ryuko. "Mako." Beatrice says, trying to get the girls attention. "Ryuko come on, you just got back to normal!" Mako doesn't listen to him, seeming to focus on Ryuko as she continued to shake the unconscious girl. "...are you dead?"

Giving a snap of his fingers right in front of her face, Beatrice finally gets her attention. "Mako, she's just unconscious, relax." He tells her, looking a bit annoyed at being ignored...before it gave way, letting him give out a smile instead. "Honestly I don't think we can blame her, after all that happened." He says, while softly petting Ryuko's hair, taking a small moment to play with her single highlight.

"...Mankanshoku...Beatrice...if it weren't for you two, she wouldn't be alive." Satsuki says to them, with her usual superior tone. Mako gives a small gasp as she turns around to face the head of the school. "Lady Satsuki? What are you doing here?" She ask, with a oblivious tone as if just realizing that she was even here.

Satsuki didn't seem pleased with that. "I had been here all along, you even met up with me during the battle." Satsuki tells her...briefly recalling the good luck that Mako had, being both blind and unaware of all that happened, and yet seeing that she was still fine. She almost wanted to congratulate her on it...though was stopped as Beatrice says.

"Really, you were here? Must have not done much then. Am I to assume that the head of Honnōji Academy is actually a lazy sour-puss?" He says with a large grin plastered on his face. Normally Satsuki would just brush aside any comment like that from the likes of him, but with the long day she had...she honestly did not feel up to it.

"...shut up." Satsuki replies back...as she moves to take a seat on some piece of rubble, not covered in Ryuko's blood. Her Kamui transforming back to normal as she begins to rest, waiting for Venom. She had questions for him, and Beatrice right now. Mainly with concerning what had happened with Beatrice's...being struck down so easily, and when he had returned in a...'larger than life' way.

"Whoa, how in the heck did I get this perfect all over tan!?" Mako voice calls out, gaining Satsuki's attention, seeing that Ryuko's Kamui had transformed to normal as well and that...Mako was now looking at her darker shade of skin...and slightly burnt no-star uniform.

Beatrice was giving a confused look at Mako, as he saw what she was talking about. "Huh...must have been when you were holding onto Ryuko, when she was...literally burning up." He says, with Mako giving a cheer. "WHOHOO! I got a free tanning session, sweet!"

Satsuki gave a small smile as she sees their interaction, amused by the two...before she was noticing something about Beatrice... mainly as he wasn't paying that much attention to Mako...but instead he was looking upward, to even up above the what was the ruined stands, where the audience were...with it all now being empty. Following his line of sight, she saw what caught his attention, as a purple looking figured with a silver arm was giving a wave at them...before leaving out of sight, followed by someone else she couldn't make out.

"...Your daughter seemed hell-bent on kill Nui Harime after what she had done to you. Her strength and speed were almost completely unmatched from what I saw, all three of Venom, Nui, and even Ryuko couldn't even leave a mark on her or slow her down." Satsuki says...watching as Beatrice's smile returns...with a proud look in his eyes. "...That's my girl." He says softly, as he closes his eyes and continued to pet Ryuko's hair...that was till Mako was next to him with completely widen eyes full of curiosity at what she just heard.

Beatrice gives a sigh, as he prepares another story time.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Venom looked on from the side of the crater seeing Ryuko as she was transforming back to normal. He gives a sigh of relief as sees Ryuko will survive before he turns his attention back to Nui, as she was trying to crawl again...trying in vain to push herself with her chin in legs, seeing as her hands were...'indisposed' at the moment.

Walking down to her, Venom begins to speak in a low tone. " **Let me guess, feeling humiliated...sick to stomach...like you can't do anything to help yourself, well isn't that unfair.** " He tells her as he walks to stand in front of her. " **Almost like how I felt when you pretty much did the same thing to me. Aside from the drugging...and other stuff.** "

As he spoke, he kneels down to her...gaining a closer look of her and noticing something shocking...it was from within her arms, or what of left of them after what Carnage had done.

Stains of life fibers could be seen within the bloody mess of her stubs, almost being hidden away underneath all the gore.

" **...You're not human, are you?** " He says, with Nui silently glaring up at him with her single eye. Venom almost wanted to yell at how obvious it all was now. Remembering Nui's display of strength even back before she had her Symbiote, and even recalling how durable she was as Venom remembers even further back, when he had broken Nui by snapping her spine in two...and she was back up and running in less than a week of time...and idea forms in the black Symbiote's mind at the memory.

He then notices that Nui's eye was searching around, slowly turning her head slightly as she tries to find her way out of this. " **I believe you are trying to look for this?** " Venom says, as his Symbiote peels from his hand and he reaches into one of the pouches on his belt.

Pulling out the sonic knife.

He gives a scuff as he sees Nui's eye widen in complete horror at seeing the blade. " **Shocked huh?** " Venom tells her as he held the blade in his hand. Feeling how it was slightly vibrating, so little that he would barely notice it. But he did know better, after being stabbed by one after all. His side still hurting after that incident. " **I was planning to kill you with this, seem to make it fitting you know. Like poetic justice. But you know what...** " Venom pauses as he tosses the knife aside, following by picking a large rock up with a web line and throwing it right on top of the knife. A loud crushing noising be heard.

" **I have a better idea.** " Venom says, watching as Nui looked on at the rock that had no doubt crush her only way out of this. She panicky looks back to Venom...only to find the other Symbiote missing from view. Before she could even question where he was...Nui felt a horrible pain striking on her back, followed by...the same warm feeling entering her body as it had before when Venom had struck her with his...

Nui's eye widen, as she could barely move her neck or even feel it...in fact...she was starting to feel everything below her neck beginning to become numb. Forcing her neck to painfully, or rather drag her head round as she couldn't even muster the strength to pick it up from the floor...she was meat with a horrible sight for her.

Venom having reformed his tail as he stabbed it right into her...it's green liquid pooling out of the spot it impaled her, with it feeling almost like acid as it burns through her veins. Nui tries to open her mouth to speak, but only sounds of breathless gasp could be heard...as the burning feeling was getting into her lungs. " **...what you are feeling is something I rarely use. Something I learned from my first real host, our poison. Aimed right into your Vertebrae, it is now spreading itself out to the rest of you. I remember how it had affected you before, your other had seemed to have taken control of your body...it was easy to tell. She was too sluggish and slow, not at all used to being in control. A child.** "

As Venom spoke, he rips his tail free from Nui's back, hearing her give a whine of pain as her body was still trying to move...though by now, she would have better luck begging him for hug. " **Whatever healing ability you had, seems to be over worked right now...as well as your others. But in time, they may work again...so it's time I break it even further.** " He then grabs her by her neck, and quickly pulls her...right into a one arm hug.

" **It's funny...this well be the first time, I ever held one of my own children...and I use such a kind gesture...for this.** " Venom spoke...as he began to squeeze. Nui manages to wheeze out "You bastard...what the hell a-" before she started to notice she had lost all control of her legs now, with them becoming completely numb. And what she could feel anywhere around that area...was the feeling of her burning organs...beginning to press right into her own creaked rib-cage...as Venom continued to slowly squeeze.

Venom gives out a fanged filled smile, as he sees Nui eye fully widen in sheer terror. " **I almost feel bad...behind that insanity, and want to be cutie bullshit, you're just a little bitch...all bark, with very little bite.** " Nui gives a scream as she tries to force her upper body to move, to thrash around. Even moving her arms with the blood destroyed wrist trying push him away. " **What is the matter, bitch? I thought children loved to be picked up and hug by their fathers. Maybe I should hold you tighter.** " Venom spoke...as he grabs at Nui's side...digging his claws right into her torso.

Nui begins to feel more of herself begin to crush, the burning acid in her veins beginning to spread...right into her muscles as she begins to feel it tear into it...as if something was eating her from inside out. She tries to hit at Venom's face, throwing her elbows at his face, and even head-butting him over and over again till she started to bleed. " **Stop your squirming, your father is trying to punish you.** " Venom says, not even flinching from each hit...as he just stared right at her with his blank jagged eyes.

No emotion, no hesitation.

" **You took your time, didn't you? When you harmed our sister. Only fair that we do the same to you. Slow, and horrible.** " Venom spoke, as Nui became even more desperate...and tried to even bite down right on Venom's face...only for her to break her teeth loose upon as they tried to bite down on his face. Venom continued to speak, even as Nui began losing feeling in her arms, with them being left to hang limply. " **Heh...I still have so many questions. Why are you like this? How did you become who you are? Where did you get that Symbiote, and how is it my daughter? Why harm my sister or work for Ragyo?** **Those and more...but you know what...I no longer care...so why don't you do the only thing that you are any good at...and scream.** "

With a loud pop, and creak...blood squirts right out of every orifice of Nui's face...with her blood dripping down her face to the floor as she hanged limp in his arms, Venom drops her down without any mercy. " **Couldn't even do that could you. You vex me till the very end huh.** " Venom tells her, as his features began to shift, looking down at the completely broken Nui. Her Symbiote, was broken up, barely covering her now as it seemed downright too scared to move.

As Venom returns to his nearly fully normal look, only thing different being that his eyes were still pure white, he began to turn and leave. " **You'll live...but only barely, I do this so that you have a chance...never show yourself again to me, or our family. You have been warn.** " As he walked out of the crater, Nui's quivering eye stares right at his back, it's vision being nearly completely observed by the blood. Pure hatred was behind that eye...before it was followed by a rock that was stabbed into it, courtesy of Venom as he threw it when he reach the top. " **And that was for making my grandkid tired.** "

Nui didn't even had to breath to scream anymore, as she just remained on the spot. Just being another victim to the living poison.

As the said poison walked away, he pulls out a something that he thankfully manage to find among the wreckage...the detonator that was gonna take Ellie's life. It was still safely wrapped in his webbing...and looked have no gone off. Not wanting to risk any more, Venom gives it an extra coat of webbing to it before moving it to have Venom take it within him. Knowing that there was probably the safest place.

As he walks down to the arena...he saw just the people he wanted to see.

"...and then next thing I know, a she was attacking Ryuko here. Honestly I should be mad...but I guess I just spoil her instead. One of these days I'm gonna call her up, we have a mother daughter day...will mother, father, and daughter day...oh god, I just realize something. Does it make me her father?" Beatrice said to Mako, he was looking worried by what he just said.

"Do not worry, I'm sure that you'd make a great example for her." Satsuki says in a clear sarcastic tone, before she turns to Venom seeing as he just arrived. With his Symbiote peeling away from his head, Rocky lets out a big sigh.

Beatrice and Mako both look at him as they just noticed him. "Hey, Mr. Venom!" Mako calls out with a big smile. "Hey, old man. Got rid of the yellow pain in our ass?" Beatrice ask as he softly places Ryuko on the ground and picks himself up, walking up to his father while keeping his usual grin.

"She shouldn't be able to bother us anymore. And I mean, any of us." Rocky says, turning to look to Satsuki...only for him to look back to Beatrice and see the red head was crossing his arms and leaning a bit too close to him...with a not too pleased look on his face. "You mean she's still alive...What the hell man!?" Beatrice shouts while throwing his arms in the air.

Rocky just rolls his eyes as he replies back to him. "Look, it's not needed. Her Symbiote is not gonna be able to heal her and she's gonna need a freaking miracle if she even wants to move a finger. There's no point in killing her." Beatrice just gives an annoyed sigh, as he looks back to Ryuko...who seemed to be lightly resting on the ground.

"...How did you know that would work?" Beatrice ask, refering to what happened with him talking her down. Rocky just shrugs his shoulders as he replied. "I didn't." Beatrice's head snaps right back to look at him as he shouted.

"What?! Whoa-whoa-whoa, you mean to tell me I had to suffer a first degree burn cause of your ass, on a fucking guess!" Rocky just shrugs his shoulders, which seemed to anger the red Symbiote host more.

"Her form seemed similar to our own when angered...I simply guessed that much like Life fibers are with Symbiotes, it has to do with a connect to emotions...but yeah it was pretty much a guess." Rocky says, with seeing Beatrice holding out to him, as if fighting back to urge to struggle him.

After a moment of giving tiny growls, Beatrice just turns around and throws his arms up yelling. "Fuck it, I don't care! At least it worked." As he spoke he placed his hands on his hips, while looking back down to Ryuko.

Before he could walk towards her...he feels Rocky's hand on his shoulder. "I swear to god man, I do not need-" Beatrice begins as he slaps Rocky's hand away while turning to him...only to stop mid-sentence...as Rocky pulls him into a hug.

An shocked look comes to Beatrice face, completely confuse by the...gesture. **"...I'm glad...you're alive, my son.** " Rocky said, in a mix of his and Venom's, before he gently lets go and begins to walk to where Satsuki sat.

Still standing at the same spot, looking completely baffled by what just happened, Beatrice snaps himself out of it as he calls out to the other Symbiote. "H-Hey...hey, wait a minute! You don't just drop an emotion bomb like that on someone and walk away!" He yells out to Rocky, with the other Symbiote host giving a sigh and replying back.

"Beatrice, Carnage...It has been a very, very long day. I've been stabbed, force to hold up an entire floor, had to hold what I thought was my own child's corpse, and had to fight both Nui and your berserk girlfriend for what felt like hours. Now I'm tired...I want to rest, we can either waste more time standing here...or both fuck off to do our own thing. I'm throwing my vote...I'm sure yours goes to getting your girlfriend a bed to sleep in." Rocky says, while pointing his arm back to Ryuko's direction.

Beatrice looks to opens his mouth to say something, but stops mid-way as he takes in Rocky's suggestion instead. "Fine, then." He says as he walks back to Ryuko...just in time to see a smiling Mako with tears in her eyes. "Awww, that was so sweet. You two are getting along." Mako yells as she pulls Beatrice into a hug, propping him to give out a embarrassed "No we're not, I hate him, I do!" as she begin to cuddle with the red Symbiote...and use him as a snot rag.

As Venom continues to walk to Satsuki, he sees her giving him a smile. "So, an evening of drinking and probably doing nothing. Mind if I join along?" Satsuki ask, with Rocky holding out a hand to her. Grabbing it, Satsuki find herself easily pulled from her seating position, right up against Rocky's chest. "If it were to please you, Lady Satsuki." He says in a fake, proper tone while stepping back to give a bow.

Earning an amused look from Satsuki, as she begins to walk back to the academy. Rocky following behind her...thinking that finally he had earn some rest.

 **Later, that night...**

Ryuko gives a groan as she stretches her arms backward, feeling her joints snap into place for a moment. "God, it feel like shit." She mumbles as she wipes her eyes, even with them starting to arch. Ryuko wanted nothing more but to take a shower, and just hit the hay...only issue with that being that for some reason, due to a emotional breakdown of sorts...as said by Mako's mother...they broke the indoor shower.

Seriously looking at it, it was like a bulldozer went through it. Putting aside the weirdness of that...and at how half of the city was also looking like a wreck as some big riot broke out, Ryuko was forced to use the Family's outdoor shower.

Not that she really enjoyed the idea, what with Mako's pervy dad, brother, and even dog...she wasn't looking forward to it. Still she would take what she can get, and as she was about to turn on the water...she was forced to stop as she hears a knock on the shower's door. Jumping slightly from the sudden noise, Ryuko tries to cover herself as best as she could, while also getting ready to deck the person that had to balls to be bothering her right now.

At least that was till she heard who's voice it was. "Well it's good to see that you're up." Beatrice says, with a smug tone as he was leaning on the doorway. Ryuko was stunned by the voice for a second...remembering back to what happened before she lost control of herself.

"You were out for a few hours there, most likely due to the blood-loss...are you okay?" He ask, with his voice turning softer near the end. "I'm...fine, I'm just tired alright." Ryuko says back, while still keeping holding herself.

Looking down at the floor she notices that she can see Beatrice's feet under the doorway. "...if anyone should be asking if someone if okay, it's me." She tells him, noticing how he was starting to rock himself on his back of his feet. "Oh really, why would you say that?" He ask in a cocky tone, with him jumping back slightly in shock as Ryuko hits the doorway of the shower.

"You died! You...fucking idiot." She tells him in a mix of anger and sorrow. "...I...god I really did think that...that" Her voice creaks a little bit at the end as she remembers the shocked look on Carnage's face...and how his limp body felt in her arms...as she felt his blood on her face. She gives a shiver at that, not exactly knowing wither it was her lack of clothes or the memory that did it...she didn't have long to think on that...before she realizes that the cold feeling stopped...as she was in a warm embrace.

Snapping her eyes open, she found she had tears in them...and that she was being held by non-other than the crazy red Symbiote host himself from behind, with his arms wrapped gently around her stomach. "Relax." He whispers into her ear. "...you want to know a little secret?" He moves his hands gently along her body to her sides, making Ryuko give another shiver as he turns her to face him.

Seeing his grinning face, Ryuko feels hers begin to warm up. His hands sliding along up her body, gently caressing her breasts slightly and resting on her shoulders just seem to almost make her melt. "Here's the secret..."He whispers again as he moves one of his hands down to her own and grabs hold of it, pulling it up so that it was resting on his cheek. "...You go for the brain. I need to be lobotomies to be really stopped."

His black coat and white dress shirt began to shift into a black and red mix of Symbiote, and peel itself away to behind his back. Showing his bare chest...and a long scar on it that went from the side of his neck that curved down to the bottom of his neck and kept going to just above the waistline of his dress pants.

Ryuko's eyes widen as she back away slightly, staring right at the redden line...that hours ago was gashing blood. Her attention was grabbed though, as her hand was still cheek...with his thumb slightly rubbing along her knuckles. He was keeping his smile the whole time as he takes a step towards her, pressing her body right up against his. "Relax...just showing that Carnage can't heal right away. Give me a week or two and I'll be fine. See, my hand's already better." Beatrice says, raising his left hand in front of Ryuko, showing the spot where Nui had cut it off from had seemed to just show as a thin red line now.

He then moves the hand forward, to softly touch Ryuko's face...wiping away her tears as they begin to drip down. "I know I looked like I was actually dead, but I was only...mostly dead, not completely dead. There's a difference between those two, that I think everyone knows." He says in a jokingly manner, as moves his left hand down to her waist, with his other hand do the same. With her hand free now, Ryuko just slides it down to Beatrice's chest just above the scar. "...don't go wasting your tears on a psychopath like me."

Ryuko looks back up to him, hesitant for a second to look him in the eye as she begins to reply. "I'm sorry..." She says while holding her hands to his chest still. "...I just...I can't help but feel this is my fault. Like I dragged you, and Mako into this shit somehow. That damn Nui girl...she was trying to make me lose it back there and-" Ryuko was stopped as she feels Beatrice's lips pressed against her own.

With him quickly pulling back he whispers to her. "She was after me just as much, so I got to stop you right there. Don't worry about it, ever again. No one forces me into anything, and if I got a real problem...I could murder my way out of it, given enough knives, hehehe..." He jokes, giving a soft-hearted chuckle.

Only to stop as Ryuko pulls him into a kiss. A relax feeling washing over the two, as the day seems to finally be over.

 **( Sorry for the extra long wait on this one, I am sure you can understand though with college and generally life. But in all seriousness I want to say thank you for the patience and please leave a review on what you think of this chapter, especially with Carnage's return from the brink of death...as the form, as I call it "Maximum Carnage")**


	24. Chapter 24

"So then, we're just standing there looking like complete idiots, as we just set about ten trees in central park on fire. And the entire time that this is happening...the only thing running through mind, is the thought that...Smokey the bear is gonna strangle me! Hahahahaha!" Rocky laughs out as he recalls the memory, placing his half-empty glass of whiskey back on the table.

A soft giggle comes from the other end of the small table, as Satsuki was just holding her own glass to her lips. "Heheheh, so I believe you were caught right away by the local police men?" She asks him before she takes a small sip of her glass.

They were seating in Rocky's room, at a small table that he had that was right by his bed. On it was a bottle of whiskey, and a little lamp that was connected overhead. As Rocky begins to pour himself another glass, he continues. "I had my buddy Kenny to thank for that. Though, god I was so freaking nervous I was just spitting out nonsense."Rocky chuckled out as he placed the whiskey bottle back on the table.

"He told me that we needed to get out of their as soon as possible. Now here is when my dumbass mind comes to play again." Rocky says, while rolling his free hand in a playful gesture. "I used to try making jokes to help calm myself down, or just talk a lot. And Kenny was a big guy, like both in size...and everything else. So being a nervous four and a half tall, 15 year old...I tell this human giant this..." Rocky then places his glass down on the table, and clears his throat.

"How should we do this then? Want me to climb on your back and we could do a Luke and Yoda thing, or you can fireman rescue me or-pfft, hahaha" He spoke in a higher 'nerdy' tone of voice, before switching back to his normal voice as he started to laugh.

"Hehehe, and as I'm talking, I'm seeing his face get redder and more angrier, and I just kept talking still...then he grabs my arm so tight, I swear he was gonna break it, and literally started dragging me around like a shack of potato's right into the nearby subway. And as we're running, all I manage to scream out was 'Okay, you can pretend you're my abusive boyfriend!' "

At his sudden yell at the end, Satsuki and him both give out a genuine laughs. "Hahahaha, oh man...I can't believe I let myself get roped into those things." Rocky says, while placing a hand on his forehead. "I wish I could say this was hard for me to believe...but knowing you and your string of bad luck, it's starting to seem possible."

Sharing another laugh, the two each take another sip of their glasses before becoming silent for a moment. Each taking in the atmosphere, after having a very tiring day out with all that had happened.

Rocky eyes trail along Satsuki's body. He liked how she was dressed, not in her Kamui or even her old uniform outfit...but instead in just casual wear. A blue short-sleeve shirt, and a pair of white shorts. He remembered how his jaw nearly dropped in seeing her in something like that.

 **Honestly thought that she didn't really have anything else in her closet. But...this is nice, Symbiote agrees. Just the two...three of us, relaxing.**

Rocky thinks as he looks down to himself, seeing that Venom had changes into a simple black shirt, and jeans which were folded. Of course he was in his wheelchair, right now Venom needed rest, even having to reform legs might be a bit much on him. Rocky did have something for that though, as he turns to the dresser behind him.

"What are you doing?" Satsuki as, as she sees Rocky reaching into a drawer behind him...and sees him pull out a small bag. He quickly threw it, and Satsuki easily catches the bag mid-air. Upon opening it, she found it to be filled with...small pieces of chocolate.

Seeing her look up to him in confusion, Rocky leans forward on the table and picks up his glass of whiskey. "Venom had to do a lot today. With me being stabbed by the sonic knife...it made him really weakened." He said, before taking a sip. For a small moment he sees as Satsuki's eyes widen for a second at that. "...you mean he was weaken, and he was still able to face off against both Matoi and Nui?" She ask, seeing Rocky give a shrug before he replies. "...trust me, when I am motiv-" He stops though for a moment, and tightly closes his eyes.

"Sorry...when he is motivated. You would be...amaze with what he could do...when we get pushed hard enough. And seeing Carnage there, with who I thought was dead..." Rocky then leans back in his seat, and lets out a scuff, opening his eyes half-way...showing a more tired look. "It really pushed us, it really did. But not without a price." Rocky then moves his hair up, pushing aside the bangs of his air...showing the old scar his father gave him...looking...older. As if it was fading with age.

Rocky then moved his hand a bit, pulling on a single strand of hair before it just plucks off. He then holds to the strand to her, taking it in her hand...Satsuki is horrified to find it was...gray. Like bits of it was white...but it was mostly gray.

As Satsuki looks back to Rocky, she just finds him taking another sip of his drink. "Symbiotes draw their strength from the chemical, Phenethylamine. Normally a Symbiote is strong enough without taking more than it needs to...but if it draws more from the host, it gains much more power." Rocky tells her, as he places the empty glass down, and begins to pour in more. "But, doing that cause a backward effect on the Symbiote host." He then takes Satsuki's glass and pours her more whiskey.

"If Venom wanted too, we could surprise attack Carnage...and kill her and Beatrice in less than five seconds." Rocky told her, before he takes a big sip of his glass. Placing his elbow on the table and letting out a small coughing fit after doing so. Meanwhile Satsuki just continued to stare at him. The bag of chocolate in one hand, and his gray hair on the other. "How long would you last if he did that?" Satsuki asked, as Rocky gave a small shake of his head.

He then looks off to the side as if in thought for a moment before muttering out. "About six, maybe seven seconds if I'm lucky." He then looks back to Satsuki, placing his arms back on the table with a sigh. "I mean...thankfully he didn't go too far. Most that he did was shave off a year or two from me in the end." He says, in a much...too casual way. "But I can't be mad at him for that, who am I kidding, I kinda am." He finishes with a roll of his eyes.

"That's...not something to make jokes of Rocky." Satsuki tells him, letting his stain of hair fall to the floor, while keeping hold on the bag. She was looking at him worryingly, which just made Rocky want to roll his eyes again. "Calm down. There are some good way to fix the problem...Venom eating a lot of those." He says, pocking to the bag in Satsuki's hand...which she briefly look at again, before looking back at him.

"Look, I got a 'C' in biology when I was high school, and avoided classes for it in college like the plague. So when Venom tried explaining it to me, it mostly flew over my head." Rocky said, quickly seeing an annoyed look come to Satsuki face at that. "Alright, alright...so, basically what he told me was that I had a normal 22 year old body before...now I'm pushing 30." Satsuki stands up from her seat, with her eyes fully widen. She opens her mouth to say something, but Rocky quickly manages to interrupt her. "Wait...wait...hang on!"

He nearly shouts, as he held his hands up defensively. "...there is a way to fix, a bit of the problem. And that's with...the bag of chocolates in- oh my god does it sound stupid when I say it out loud." Rocky says, as he moves his arms back down on the table.

Satsuki just kept staring at him, looking in-between thinking of yelling something at him or slapping him. "What is it then? This is a really bad problem Rocky." She tells him, seeing him acting as if this wasn't something horrible. With Rocky taking another sigh before telling her. "Look, it's not gonna be perfect...but with enough Phenethylamine, Venom could reverse some of the...aging problem. It's the best he could do."

At those words Satsuki began to calm down slightly, at least enough to retake her seat. "Rocky...this is...really...really dangerous." She tells him, as she places her free hand to her forehead for a moment and lets out a sigh. "Oh, and fighting bat-shit insane Symbiote relatives isn't." Rocky says back, before noticing the glare Satsuki was giving him. "...Look, I know this may sound worrying, but trust me...Venom can fix most of it, and I'm relatively fine with it. Sure, I'm a few years older now...but now Nui isn't gonna be a problem. Not anymore. I think that is a good sacrifice." He tells her as he places the glass on the table and reaches for the bottle to refill it again...only to stop as Satsuki places her hand over his.

"Rocky, getting rid of a pawn...to take a queen, is a good sacrifice. Losing you, even a risk of it, is not worth it...you lost one year to Nui already. She doesn't need to take more." She tells him, staring right at his clothing...or rather Venom. Rocky nudges her hand off his as he picks up the bottle and says. "...I get ya. And trust me, I've heard Venom apologizing enough to make my ears bleed. He was acting mostly on instinct...heh...hehehe."

He begins to chuckle a little bit, making Satsuki raise an eyebrow in confusion for a moment. Till Rocky told her. "Heheh...it's just, another thing to pile on to the never ending sprawl I call my bad luck." Seeing him giving her that smug smile...Satsuki couldn't help but give out a scuff, and smile with him.

Rocky then picks up his glass, and slightly raises it up. "I'm lucky enough though to have a certain someone by my side through it." He says, seeing as Satsuki picks up her own glass. "You should consider yourself lucky Rocky. With all that had happened, you had grown better from it." They then lightly clink their glasses of whiskeys together, and both began to down it in large glugs, or at least try to in Satsuki's case.

She ended up stopping mid-way and began to cough, obviously not as used to drinking as Rocky was...which he was quick to point out with a small 'HA' at sees the girl's difficulty. Only for Satsuki to change the tables, as she knocks up the table they were sitting at with her leg, which hit Rocky's arm...and by extension the half-empty glass in his hand as it was slashed right at his face.

Rocky stood in shock for a moment with his eyes fully widen. "...oh no, my life juice!" He dramatically shouts, causing Satsuki to laugh...a rather loudly for her. "Hahahahaha-ort!" She stopped laughing very suddenly after she made a certain sound, and faster than Rocky was sure even Venom could move, Satsuki quickly slaps her hands over her mouth...with her face turning slightly red. With the Symbiote host looking to her, with shock...before grin began to show on his face. "Did you just snorted?" He ask he leans over the table slightly.

"...No." Satsuki quickly said, as moved her eyes to look away from the grinning black Symbiote host. "I think you did." Rocky says as he rolls himself closer to her, till they were next to each other. " I think, you think wrong." She quickly says, trying to keep looking away from him.

"Really? Cause...what it looked to me that you just did the cutest thing ever!" Rocky yelps as he begins to snicker, Satsuki's face looking redder. "...shut up." She tells him as she looks down to the floor and starts to chuckle with him. "God, I haven't done such a thing since I was a little girl." She says, placing a hand to her face.

"Hehehehehe, oh my god. Why do I imagine you being the most...dictator-ious little girl of all time. Like you taking over fucking playgrounds or something." Rocky says as he starts to laugh...pausing for a moment as he notices Satsuki had an awkward look on her face...before she turned to him with a nervous smile. "...NO!" Rocky shouts, as a look of complete disbelief on his face. "Please don't tell me you beat kids up in the playground!"

Satsuki picks up her glass and takes another sip...while also looking to the side. "...No...no...NO! You didn't...oh god, you freaking did!" Rocky yells as he starts laughing so hard, he seemed to nearly fall from his chair. "I was trying to build myself up as a model leader." Satsuki proclaims as she places her drink down.

...as Rocky just continues to laugh. "Oh yeah, 'follow my command or I'll kick your ass' has always been the best way to become a leader. I'm shocked that isn't how all countries do it. Hahahahaha-eh." He is stopped though as Satsuki suddenly leans close to him, pressing herself to his shoulder.

"Hey...you okay?" He ask, as he tries to back away, only for Satsuki to pull him right into a kiss. Rocky becomes a little bit shocked for a second, but quickly leans in to enjoy it. She moves herself, as she leans more onto Rocky. Placing her knee right in-between his legs as to balance herself, as her hands hold onto Rocky's shoulders. Rocky's responds was to hold her, placing one hand to her side, and his other hand to her cheek. As the two begin to deepen the kiss, Satsuki starts to move her hands lower. Slowly moving her hands through the bottom of Rocky's shirt and moving to remove it...only for the shirt to just peel itself away, surprising Satsuki enough that she pulls away.

"Right...I nearly forgot about him." Satsuki said, not seeming to realize that her face was red, either it being from the situation or the alcohol, Rocky couldn't tell. She then moves her hands to his side...and felt the scar that Nui left with the sonic knife.

Looking down...she could see the mark that it left. How it seemed to be over a few inches in length, right where one of Rocky's kidneys might be. "...Yeah...that was not fun for us." Rocky tells her, as he looks down to it as well. As he looks back up to Satsuki, their eyes met and lock on to one another. "You know...you still need to take your medicine." Satsuki says as she grabs the bag of chocolates she left on the table, holding a piece to Rocky's mouth.

Rocky gently moves to take it in his mouth, a mall crush sound comes from his mouth as he chews on it. As he looks back to Satsuki, he couldn't help but start chuckling again. "What is it?" Satsuki ask as she looks at him with a smile.

"Hehehe...it's just that, I've gotten to the point of a beautiful woman, feeding me chocolate while also laying on me." Rocky says as he eyes wander down Satsuki's body for a moment, as she was still pretty much laying on him. Quickly noticing something, he looks back up to her and says. "I've pretty much hit the goal of any sensible guy out there. That...and because Venom had literally eaten all the bag while you weren't looking." Satsuki quickly looks down to her hand...and sees the bottom of the bag being completely ripped opened, a tendril with Venom's head laying on the arm of Rocky's chair, seeming to almost be coming from Rocky's back.

"Well...so much for being romantic." Satsuki said, just before the Symbiote gives out a loud belch. Faster than she could react though, the Symbiote was on the move...curling itself around Satsuki's torso. Though she was fearful for a slit second, it was gone as...the black Symbiote nuzzled itself into the side of her neck. Giving out a low, purring sound.

"He really likes chocolate, doesn't he?" Satsuki says, as she lightly touches the top of the Symbiote's head, scratching it as it continued to purr. "Yeah...that, and he likes you a lot more, when you aren't wearing that Kami." Rocky says, his smile growing as he sees how comfortable Venom looked now.

Meanwhile, Satsuki looked down at her outfit. "Hmm, I suppose that I made the right choice in clothing then. Honestly it was something I haven't worn in a long while." She says, she looks down at herself. Seeing that the blue shirt she had on, as well as her shorts were a bit...too tight. But upon looking to Rocky, as his eyes were trailing along her body, she said. "Then again...I rather like it."

Rocky's eyes snap back up to look at her as he gives a small cough. "Y-yeah...I can agree, so much to that." He says as his face reddens a little bit, holding a hand behind his neck while he gives an awkward chuckle.

Satsuki smirks at that, as she opens her mouth to say something. "Rocky I-Pffft, heeheheh, s-stop!" She calls out, as Venom began to nuzzle against her neck, more closely while also slightly licking her neck. As Satsuki began to giggle and hold back her laughter, Rocky's eyes widen in realization.

"Wait...oh my Symbiote! You're ticklish aren't you!" He shouts as he leans closer to her.

"...No." Satsuki calls out as she tries to move Venom away from her neck, the Symbiote pulling itself back slightly, while still remaining wrap around her.

The Symbiote and its host share a look, with Rocky's smile just growing in size. "...Venom says you are." He says in a teasing tone, watching as Satsuki tries to slowly pull herself away...only for Venom to tighten his grip.

"Now before you do anything ras-" Satsuki tries to speak, before both Venom and Rocky were on the attack. "Hahahahaha-nort, Stop! Hahahaha, this instint, I-Hahahahaha, command you!" Satsuki screams out as Rocky's fingers moved along under her shirt, and Venom's tongue lightly lashes at her neck and collarbone. She was trying in vain to push herself away from the duo as the Symbiote sill kept its hold.

"Sorry, can't hear you over you're adorable reaction." Rocky says, as he hears Satsuki give another snort and starts to thrash around...before suddenly she leaps right up, out of Venom's and Rocky's hold. Flipping mid-air and landing right behind them perfectly, with the style of perfect balance.

Taking a few deep breath, Satsuki looks to the two with a smirk. "Ha...ha...two can play at this game." She tells them, seeing both the Symbiote and host looking at her in shock. "Wait, wait, wait Satsuki-ahh!" Rocky yelps as Satsuki suddenly rushing to the side of his chair and swooping him right up in her arms.

"Wait-wait-wait!"Rocky screams as Venom quickly retreats back into his body, while Satsuki throws him to the nearby bed. Just then she began her own assault on him, poking and giving out soft kisses along his more...sensitive spots. "Fuck, stop, stop! Pfft, Hahahahah! Ah- Venom, tag in!" Rocky shouts, as he began thrashing around. Looking to even be having trouble breathing.

"It seems I'm not the only ticklish one after all." Satsuki says as she pulls away from his neck. Keeping her hands dancing along the front of his chest and stomach as he continued to squirm under her. "What you mean, you don't feel like helping you dick!?" Rocky screams out to his Symbiote as Satsuki starts to giggle again.

After a while, Satsuki had stopped...which meant finally letting Rocky breath as the two laid alongside each other. Both taking long deep breathes.

Without a word, Satsuki turns to look to Rocky. Watching as his chest roused and fell with his breathing, as he was still shirtless thanks to Venom. Before she realized it, she saw that he was noticing her staring. "What is it?" Rocky asked, as he pushes himself up a little bit with his arms. Watching as Satsuki stayed laying on her side.

"This has been the most fun, I've had in a while." She tells him, as her deep blue eyes shift a bit to look up at him. "And strangely it is on the same day where I had learn so much of you." She then looks back to his chest, and lower to Rocky's black pants. "Or rather...both of you." She mutters.

Rocky stayed silent for a moment. He just stared right at her as he let the statement hang there for a while. The only sound being of their breathing...till Satsuki spoke again. "...does it become hard? To tell yourself apart I mean. To remind yourself that you are two beings?"

Rocky...had to look away at that. Remembering back to when he was speaking to Carnage...after thinking of what had happened to the red Symbiote, as Venom had taken over him...he still kind felt there with him in his rage. And when they both saw Carnage and Beatrice alive...it gave him a feeling he couldn't really describe. Not with any words either him or Venom knew.

"...I heard what you said to Carnage and Beatrice. Was that you...or Venom?" Satsuki ask, moving up to a sitting position alongside Rocky. She watches for a moment as he takes a long deep breath. A tendril appears from his back, as it moves out and grabs the nearly empty bottle of whiskey on the table and brings it back to its host. Taking it in his hand, Rocky downs the rest of it in one gulp...before saying.

"...Honestly... **both.** " He finished, as his voice turned to a due of his own and Venom's. " **We...I, was angry. About so much there. I feel as if his and my mind are mixing...I can see more, I can hear more, I can...** " He pauses for a moment as he turns to Satsuki...where she can see it. Rocky's eyes...were completely black, save for his pupils. And even then, they looked older, more tired.

As if a thousand different things were going on in their mind at once.

" **...I can feel much more. And the worst part is...I don't know wither this is Venom, or even Rocky talking right now. It's...weird and complicated. Like I have been sharing a house with someone, and before I would get glimpses or...small peeks into his rooms, when he'd let me. Now all the doors are opened...slightly, enough for me to see a bit, but not too much.** " Rocky and Venom both said as he leans closer to Satsuki.

Pressing the side of his head to her shoulder, giving out a low weak growl. " **It is both of our thoughts...mixing and moving together that drive me to do with Carnage...I don't know why. Maybe it is what had happened with our own fathers. A drunk who abused me, and someone who I barely known for more than a few seconds.** "

He raises his right hand up, and hovers it just a few inches from the back of his head. " **I'm not a...man of deep thinking, most of the time but...maybe it's my subconscious pushing me, to be better for their sake.** " Letting the hand drop, he places it on Satsuki's leg.

" **Had Shirō, keeping an eye on him. And there haven't been any missing people, or...rooms filled with gore in a long while. I'm hopping...that maybe...he's changed.** " Rocky finished, with a long sigh.

"...I believe you can thank Ryuko Matoi for that. I can't help but feel she's having an effect on him." Satsuki says as she leans closer to his body, placing a hand to the side face as she gently pushes him away to look at her so she can look at him eye to eye.

Rocky gives a small nod. His eyes drifting down slightly to Satsuki's chest. Like this...even though Venom wasn't covering him fully...he could hear Satsuki's breathing and heart beat perfectly. " **Just like you have on me.** " He then leans close again, this time to Satsuki's lips...pressing his own against hers for a brief moment. As he pulls away, Rocky then finishes by saying. " **...I hope that he is enjoying his time, being with her...like I am doing the same with you.** "

Satsuki gives him a small scuff. "Stop buttering me up already. You already have me in bed with you."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-" Ryuko moans out as arched her back a little, pleasure shooting through her body like a drug. Her back place right up against a wall, of a random place...in a random part of town...as she was looking to the grinning face of certain red Symbiote.

He presses himself closer to her, in doing so...pushing a certain body part of his deeper inside her...which made her nearly scream, before she quickly covered her mouth. " _ **Ryuko, if I hadn't known any better...I think you were into exhibitionism after all.**_ " He growls to her, as his red 'tendril' was drilling into her, an excited grin spreading along his black fangs as he could feel Ryuko's legs wrap around him.

She clenched her teeth as hard as she could, as Carnage's hands held her up. Trying to ignore as they were right outside, in the middle of the night, where at any moment someone could see them. She wanted so bad to scream at the him. To yell how pissed off she was for dragging her out of the shower, for doing this to her out in the open, for making her moan like a bitch in heat since they started this. Ryuko could feel drool even starting to leak down her chin. " _ **Ohhh, someone's really enjoying themselves...don't worry, I think it be more fun with a crowd.**_ " Carnage whispers into her ear, sending shivers down her spine...Ryuko's responds was to bash the side of his head...but she was stopped as he began to thrust his hips at a faster pace.

Not being able to hold herself back for much longer, Ryuko wraps her arms around her boyfriend and screams as she hits her 'climax'. Gently placing her down on the small towel that Carnage stole from a clothesline, Carnage picks himself back up and peels the away the Symbiote from his face...showing the still grinning Beatrice underneath it. "I hope that wasn't all you had in you...night still young...and we-" He spoke softly as he was moved right on top of her, on all fours...his lips just about to touch her own...till someone shouts.

"Hey, who is that! I'm calling the cops!" The random spectator shouted as he left the building the two teens were in front of...only for a red tendril to smack him back inside. "Damn it, lost my train of thought. Had a funny line for this one too." Beatrice mutters for a moment...till he looks at his tendril for a moment...as a realization came to him. He then turns to look down at the red face Ryuko, as she was moving to cover her exposed body with her arms. Spurting out more tendrils from his back, Beatrice gives another grin. "Shall we continue?" He asks...and becoming extremely excited as Ryuko slowly pulls her arms away and shows her body.

 _ **The next morning...**_

Rocky awake to the small sound of tapping on glass. A not too happy look on his face as he looks to his nearby clock, this being on of many replacements after breaking a lot of them, to see it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

"That better be a bird, being desperate to find food for her newly hatch babies...or so help me god, I'm eating it." Satsuki's voice says as she was laying next to him, moving the blanket that covered their bodies over her head so the small bit of light from the covered windows aren't bothering her.

"Huh...and I thought I wasn't a morning person." Rocky says with a smile as he pushes himself up to a sitting position. A smile coming to his face as he hears Satsuki letting out a groan from under the blanket.

She then pokes her head out slightly and looks at Rocky with a tired glare. "With all due respect, and in the vain that I believe we are officially a couple now...fuck you." He had to hold back a chuckle as he mutters back. "Isn't that what we pretty much did last night?"

Her response to that was a pillow smacking him in the face. "Love you too." He says as he turns to face his back to now official girlfriend, his Symbiote in full view for Satsuki as she watches it just leave from the base of Rocky's spine and cruel around his waist and to form his legs.

Standing up to full height, Rocky gives a small groan. "Man...my body is still sore from yesterday." He says as Venom continues to form around him, forming a pair of pants for him. He then seats back down on the bed and reaches toward Satsuki. Giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "Worth it though." He finishes with a smile, one of which makes Satsuki give another groan.

"God, your cheesy." She mutters as she pushes herself to a sitting position, her blue short-sleeve shirt now very wrinkled and even showing a very wet spots on it, courtesy of a black Symbiote. "You know, there's a really good hangover remedy I heard of in this one show, it's a...heheh...it's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray."

At his words Satsuki gives out a much louder groan. "Ugggh...I'm never drinking with you again." She tells him as she buries her face in her hands. "You didn't even drink more than 3rd of the bottle by yourself. Who would have known that Lady Satsuki, head of Honnōji Academy...was a light weight when it came to alcohol." He says as he stands up from the bed, the sound of the tapping on glass getting louder.

"Get back over here, and I'll show you a light weight..." Satsuki said, in a...trying to sound threatening tone. Though right now it had the same effect of a baby pouting to him. The tapping then continues, with it becoming louder, to the point that it sounded close to breaking the glass. "Oh my Symbiote, what is that?!" Satsuki says much more louder as she looks to the window, right as Venom was pulling up the binds...right in time to see an annoyed Beatrice, as he hanging on the side a wall, with his back to them.

One hand holding a lit cigarette, the other still tapping on the window.

"Beatrice?!" Rocky says in shock as he takes a small step back. The red head turns to them with a smile, and without little more than a word he quickly shoots out a red tendril from his shoulder to the middle of the window, breaking the lock and opening it. With the same speed he is suddenly seating on the window sill.

"Good morning pops...and you too Step-ma." He says in a very upbeat tone, before taking a small drag from the cigarette in hand. He gives a small bow to the lady, before turning to his father with the same smile. "Okay if I smoke indoors?" He finishes with a grin.

Rocky gives a small shake of his head and asks. "What you doing here Beatrice?" The teen gives a shrug as he looks back to Satsuki. "Well...after what happened with yesterday, with me...kinda nearly dying...actually I think I was dead for a few minutes there. Oh my Symbiote, maybe I may have even gotten drain bamage! (oh saint Marie, my the lords power help me through this dire tim)-" Beatrice was beginning to rant on like mad...but was interrupted by Rocky shouting.

"Beatrice, focus!" He then quickly had to duck a empty bottle, with it breaking on nearby wall. Both the Symbiote host look back to Satsuki as they found she was looking very annoyed. "Quiet...I got a real bad headache right now." She tells them as she lays back in bed, placing a pillow over her head.

The two shared a look. "Outside?" Beatrice ask with a whispers, as Rocky gives a nod. "Right behind you." Rocky whispers back as the two climb out the window, Rocky making sure to close it and blinds behind him as they left.

"So what exactly are you here for?" Rocky ask as he and Beatrice were both walking together up the side of the Honnōji academy's tower. Beatrice finishes his cigarette with another long drag and lets it fall behind him to the ground. Breathing out the smoke, Beatrice replies. "Well...I want a date."

Rocky turns to him with a confuse look. Before he could say something Beatrice quickly adds. "A double date you nimrod. Don't count yourself lucky, you are nowhere to be my type. That and I can't even begin to describe how gross that would be." He mutters at the end, as he turns to face his dad.

"A double date?" Rocky repeats as he turns his body to face his child. Keeping the confused look on his face. "(Oh my god, you really live up to the blonde stereotype, okay...)" He spoke in Italian as he looks to looked off to the ground..very far away from them for a second, before looking back at Rocky with a very annoyed expression, even holding his hands in front of him like he was talking to a kid. "Okay...a double date, is when two couples go out together and-"

"(I know what a damn double date is, Beatrice.)" He says back, speaking Italian...which shocked the hell out of Beatrice for sure. "One of Venom's past host was born and raised in Italy. Venom learned the language from him, and then taught it to me."

Rocky told him, which makes the teen give him a scuff. "Well he either sucks at teaching, or you're guy had a speaking problem cause your dialect sucks. Please don't insult my native language again, by speaking it." He says with a extended grin. "Look...you, that Satsuki, me, and my Ryuko. Dinner...tonight."

"Oh for the love of, dude...you could not have thought of a more awkward evening if you tried. I mean, with just you and me is bad enough...but invite the two girls that have been going at each other, since the day they met...both of which are very stubborn and have access to...nearly magical clothing that gives them enough strength to blow apart buildings...and you want them to be eating two feet away from each other." Rocky says, taking a moment to look back at his window, and the mass amount of destroyed land that was once the arena.

Beatrice gives another scuff as he just slaps his hands on the side of his legs. "Old man, I fucking died yesterday." He says, giving a very angry tone, as he stepped closer to Rocky. "Listen here...cause I'm not repeating myself, a fourth time just to get it into your thick skull...cause I died...and you want to know what I saw?" He asked as leans to Rocky's face.

The black Symbiote's host kept his ground, letting Beatrice continue. "...I didn't see a light at the end of a tunnel, I didn't see the burning flames of damnation..." The teen slams his hand to Rocky's shoulder, nearly shoving the older man off the building if it weren't for his own Symbiote. "...I saw...a reminder. A painful one. Of something I can never have, or be. So why don't you stop focusing on the WHY or my REASONS! _**Because you of all people know I don't need any to do what I do!**_ " Beatrice shouts at the end, his eyes turning completely red, save for his pupils...even his voice being a due of himself and Carnage's own.

He then turns to face the ground and after a deep breath mutters out. "...There's a...nice looking Italian place, in the upper part of the city. Right along the corner of this place called...'Jubilee'. I um...I wrote some directions for you to take from here." Beatrice says as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

Rocky takes it without a word, and places it into his pocket.

"...look, just show up...7 o'clock. Wear something nice. And if you don't show...I don't know, I think me and Ryuko well just end up screwing on a table covered with Bechamel Sauce." Beatrice then begins to walk down, turning slightly to Rocky as he said. "That's a hint for you not to come late."

He then jumps off, Carnage forming around him as he shot out a tendril and swung down. After a few seconds, he was gone from Rocky's sight...leaving him alone with his thoughts. Taking the paper from his pocket and unfolding it open, Rocky stares at the directions for a bit...before his own Symbiote began to cover him.

Swinging back into his room, taking care to open the window and the binds...he walks in to see Satsuki as she was slipping back on her panties. "Hey..." She mutters out, as she looks around for her shorts for a moment, before turning to Rocky...as she sees a certain look on his white-laced black eyes.

"What did he come here about?" She asked, as she seats down on the bed. Watching as Venom peels from Rocky's face and the man pulls out one of his chairs from his small table that they were drinking on last night. Taking a seat, Rocky hands Satsuki the unfolded piece of paper Beatrice gave him.

"How do you feel about Italian tonight?" He ask, with a slightly unease look on his face.

 **Later that night at precisely 6:54 P.M...**

"I cannot believe this." Ryuko mutters as she was leaning on a nearby street light, that was right outside a very classy looking restaurant. She was not wearing her Kamui, or even her pajama's this time...but instead she wore something not like her. Something that Mako picked out for her from a local thrift store. A white sundress that ended around her thighs, it had a red pattern going along it. Though it was supposed to be, from what the store owner called it, cherry blossoms...Beatrice preferred to call it 'blood as it gushed out of a victim's throat'...she didn't like him calling it that.

What she did like was the sandals he happily made for her. Them being stylishly made out of a tree trunk and leather straps. Gave Beatrice food for thought on his future.

Speaking of the red-head...he was seating on top of the street light where Ryuko was leaning on. Wearing a black suit jacket, vest, pants, and shoes...all of which have a red tint to it. As well as a red dress shirt and tie. He was looking to a watch on his wrist as he gave a low annoyed breathe. "What can't you believe? Me and my old man seating together for dinner, or...that fact I managed to talk you into coming with me." He says in a smug tone as he leaps down on the ground, landing right next to her.

"...You look beautiful by the way." He said, before pulling Ryuko close to a kiss. Pulling away, she gives him an annoyed look and sighs. "You sure about this? I mean, it's one thing with me and Satsuki...but the two of you, who have been going at each other since about day one, after all the times you two literally tried to kill one another. And you want to eat a meal two feet away from each other?" Ryuko ask, watching as he leans his head back and gives a low groan.

"You sound like my dad, and that is really unattractive" He mumbles out before he leans back forward and presses his forehead against hers. "Look...just wait a little bit longer, and if he does show...there is a whole bowl of bechamel sauce waiting for us inside..."

Ryuko gives a small chuckle. "Hehehe...and what exactly, will we do with a bowl of...bechamel sauce?" She ask, as she places her hands on his shoulders...feeling his own hands on her hips. Pulling her into another kiss, Beatrice mutters softly to her. "Well...we could happily put it on some lasagna...or I could...gently place on your body and lick it off. Inch...by delicious inch."

She gives him another scuff, snickering as she moves to press her face to his shoulder. "Hehehehe, oh my god...you are so the worst, hehehehe!" She giggles almost excitedly, before she pulls away and gives the red Symbiote host a bigger smile. "There better be a nice sturdy table in there, cause I am not gonna be gentle with you." She tells him...seeing an excite look spread across his face.

" **Ohhhh, I did not need to hear that.** " Venom's due voice calls out as he swings down from a line of web, Satsuki being held in his arm. " **Could have warned her about the comments, you know my hearing is good and I thought you could sense me from miles away.** " He said as he places Satsuki down on her feet. His Symbiote peeling from him, showing a suit much like Beatrice's...only change was aside from it being red and black, it was white and black. As well as having Venom's spider emblem on his tie.

"Kinda was preoccupied with something. You know...something I think is more important." Beatrice said as he pulled away from Ryuko, while still keeping a hold on her arm...noticing how she seemed a little tense. He turned his attention to Satsuki. "Hey mom, you look nice." He said as he sees Satsuki wasn't in her Kami either. Instead she was wearing a custom leather outfit. Black pants, boots, and fingerless gloves that go up to halfway her fore-arms. Along with a jacket and top combo, that were colored white and blue. Though something that sounds simple, she seem to wear it like it was a million dollars.

"Tell me about it. I'm starting to feel under-dressed." Ryuko mutters as she looks down to what she had on. "Oh please, you still look way hotter than her." Beatrice says back, as he moves to hold Ryuko close to him.

Giving a small chuckle, Satsuki walks up to the couple and says. "Well, your outfit isn't unappealing to the eye Ryuko. Nice sandals." She complemented, giving a quick glance downward to Beatrice's home-made sandals. "Hey...if that was a backhanded comment, screw you Mom! My blood, sweat, and semen went into making those...literally, it's what holding them together." Beatrice mutters at the end, gaining a grossed out expression from both Ryuko and Satsuki.

"Greeeeat. Guess I'm walking barefoot now-" Ryuko was going to say as she reaches down to take them off...only to see Beatrice looking at her with a deadpan look...as it slowly turned into a largest smuggest grin she's ever seen him make. Ryuko had to lightly bite her lip down, as she stands back up-right...a very embarrassed look on her face as she quietly mutters under her breath. "Freaking foot fetish, having...perv."

"...Let's get going before I lose what appetite I have left." Satsuki says as she begins to walk to the front door of the restaurant. "Yeah, for once I agree with you." Ryuko says as she begins to follow her...only to be stopped as Beatrice quickly moves in front of them.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Before you go in there...you may need to know a couple of things." He says in a slightly panicked style. "Oh boy, what did you do?" Rocky asked as he walks up to lean right next to the door, a waiting look on his face. Giving a small growl at his father's tone, Beatrice looks to Satsuki and Ryuko...he could see each were giving their own looks, Ryuko's being of worry...and Satsuki's of annoyance.

Quickly waving his hands in a dismissive manner, Beatrice quickly said. "Whoa, whoa...hang on, it was nothing too bad just that...I..." Beatrice pauses as takes in a sharp breath. "...may have, kinda...probably...kicked everyone out of here earlier. Including all the customers, and...the employees."

"...may I ask why?" Satsuki asked as she crosses her arms, before both she and Ryuko turn to Rocky as he was starting to snicker. "hehehehe...Oh man, this oughta be good." He mutters, getting a glare from Beatrice as he whispered back. "Thanks for the vote of confidence old man, see if I say anything nice to you next time."

Looking back to the girls, the teen gives a nervous grin.

"Beatrice...what the hell were you thinking?" Ryuko asks as she shrugs her shoulders. After giving a sigh Beatrice began to explain. "Okay...look, earlier I came by to check the place out. I wanted it to be special. So I came by to sample the food, check out the people working there...stuff like that." He tells them as his eyes wonder slightly to the floor.

Ryuko lets out a scuff. "Since when the hell have you been an expert on cooking?" She ask with a small smirk, giving him a knowing look. Beatrice was quick to respond as replied. "Please Ryuko, I was both raised in Italy and had a mob-boss for a dad...I learned how to cook and prepare the best kinds of meals before I learned how to spell my own name."

He then clears his throat as he continues to explain. "So...after looking through the menu and taking in the whole atmosphere of the place, and...other stuff like that. I found out it was all full of shit, the moment they put a plate of spaghetti in front of me, and handed me chop-sticks like I was eating fucking ramen, ugh!" Beatrice says, letting out a groan of disgust.

"You're in Japan. That's the culture here. You could have just asked for a replacement utensil." Satsuki asked him, looking close to actually showing a different emotion other then annoyance at this point.

While Rocky just chuckled again and replied. "Heh...that would implied that he'd take the easy route."

"Oh fuck you!" Beatrice nearly shouts, as he turns to face his Dad with an angry look on his face. He then looks back to Satsuki and says. "For your information, I did...and what did they hand me...A SPOON! UGH!" Beatrice groans out in complete frustration as he walked away from the door and began to pace along the sidewalk.

"I mean the freaking IMPUDENCE. The unbelievable insult of it all! (What mentally insane person, who isn't me, would actually eat spaghetti with a spoon?! A FUCKING SPOON!)" He ranted, switching out to Italian mid-way...before walking back in front of the door. "Okay, rant over...also, you should really all be thanking me, cause it took a lot of self-control to not rip-apart that shitty waiter. Asshole thought it be funny to pretend to have an Italian accent after I told him where I was form. Should have made him eat that garbage...including the chop-sticks, and the spoon." He tells them all, before taking a deep breath.

Rocky moves off of the wall as walks out to behind the two girls. "So...all that drama over them screwing up in giving you a fork?" He says, holding back a laugh as he turns back to Beatrice, holding his arms out to his sides with a smug grin.

Beatrice rolled his eyes and said. "It was more than that. Even the food was crap. The pasta wasn't even 'al dente'...any of you know what that even means?!" He says...getting blank stares in responds. "Case and point, so...that leaves us to the main topic of it all. I'm gonna be your chief tonight."

"Really?" Satsuki asks, as she raised an eyebrow at that.

Beatrice gives a shrug as replies. "Well, I mean...my first idea was to hold them all hostage, and scared the shit out of them...even take them out back and slap them around a bit, if they messed up on anything. Then I soon realized that those pussies would probably mess up even MORE than before...so I said screw it and told them to take a hike, or get out the window of a train." Satsuki had to tightly close her eyes for a second. "...There's no Trains in Honnō City." She tells him in a disgruntled tone.

"Yes, but the idea...of me dragging them out to whole different city, just to throw them out the window of a speeding train...was enough to put the fear of god in them...that and the red and black Symbiote holding very sharp claws to their faces." Beatrice says, holding his hands up in a self-assured tone. Gaining another groan from Satsuki as she moved to hold her face in her hand.

"Now that's out of the way...shall we!" Beatrice says in a more chipper tone as he opens one of the double-doors, and holds it open for them. Trying to give a winners smile as he does.

Satsuki was the first to move forward, opening up the other door next to Beatrice's as she entered inside."...well, can't say that I am really all that shocked by this. It is the 'Carnage' method apparently." She said, with Ryuko following right behind her. "Hey, he's just trying to give us a good night...you don't need to be a bitch about it!" She said to defend Beatrice's actions.

Satsuki turns to glare right at Ryuko as she said. "I am not being a 'bitch' about it. I'm just...commenting on Beatrice's way of being himself." Ryuko steps up to the other girl's face, giving a mix look of annoyance and anger.

"Well, you could comment all you want...but the least you can do for tonight is get the giant stick out of your ass!" Ryuko shouts at Satsuki's face. With a low growl coming from her throat, Satsuki raises her voice. "Then allow me to make another comment then about-"

"Girls...girls...you're both beautiful!" Beatrice interrupts with a big cheesy smile on his face...only to get a silent glare from the two of them, before they both continue to walk in. Going down a hall and turning a corner, leaving his line of sight.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, and turns to face Rocky. "All that drama and we haven't even gotten to the appetizers yet...Smoooooth, kid." The older Symbiote host says as he steps passed Beatrice to get inside.

Beatrice closes the door behind them and said, while gesturing to him."Can you blame me for trying? God damn it. At least you're having fun." Rocky turns to him, his Symbiote clothing shifting a little as he replied. "Sorry...it's just that, it's usually me coming up with the stupid ideas. So I'm gonna milk this for all that it's worth." He said in a smug tone, before sighing out. "Seriously though, I can't blame you for trying...and I am grateful for your...patience in dealing with the people here."

Beatrice looked shocked for a moment, at the sudden genuine tone, before Rocky continued. "What I think I can blame you on though is if those two end up getting into a fist fight with each other. Trust me, you have no idea how hard it was to talk Satsuki out of taking her sword." He said, pointing behind him to where the two kamui girl's went.

Beatrice starts to chuckle, his own outfit shifting a bit as he did. "Heheh, same with Ryuko and her Scissor. Look if it does...escalate to them getting physically violent with each other...I got a few bowls of jelly in the fridge that we can throw on them."

Rocky opens his mouth to say something, only to pause for a moment as he lets Beatrice's words sink in. "...Beatrice, you're a genius. Don't get used to me saying that. Hahahaha." He tells the teen, before slapping his shoulder and nudging his head to the direction where the other two went.

" **Let's go, kid.** " Venom cold voice leaves Rocky's mouth as he began to walk down the hall, Beatrice following from behind as he spoke with Carnage's own voice. " _ **Don't break a hip along the way old-man.**_ "

 **(This was actually a very fun chapter to write, sorry for those that already miss the action but I think a break is in order. Please leave a review on what you think of this, I would really love feedback here. Especially with how 'talk' heavy the next chapter will be.)**


	25. Chapter 25

Silence surrounded the entire table as the four sat together, Rocky sitting next to Satsuki and facing Beatrice, while Ryuko was sitting next to Beatrice and facing Satsuki. The words…'tense' and 'awkward' were very well running through the minds of everyone there. Especially for the two Symbiote hosts as they both shared looks at one another, while also looking to their dates…and finding them glaring at each other.

In trying to think of something to break the silence, Beatrice says. "So, there I was…elbow deep in another man's colon, wondering how in the unholy hell did I get myself into this situation…that's when I realize…I got to make better life decisions." He finishes, holding his arms out expecting some kind of respond that could help break the tension…only for the two girls just to turn their attention to him. Each giving him a very mean glare before turning back to each other to continue looking angrily at each other.

Rocky gave him a 'thumbs up' gesture for trying, though that little bit of reassurance was kinda undermined by his forced smile. Rolling his eyes and giving a sigh, Beatrice presses his face to his open hand. Finding irony in the idea that he and his Symbiote father were getting along…though their dates weren't.

He turned his attention to the appetizers he made before they all came here, credit where it is due; though those idiots he threw out didn't know shit about his country's cooking…they at least had the right ingredients. On the table were an entire large plate of 'Mozzarella Tomato Tartlets'. A special thing that his real father taught him how to make…rather odd for a Mob-boss to know of...but Beatrice wasn't ever gonna question such a thing.

Though about over a third of them were eaten, it didn't seem that no one was making a grab for more. "So…you guys liked it? If so…I hope you're not eating to save room for the main course." He says, a bit too bitter than he meant too…then again it was a bit disrespectful for no one to even say anything on it.

"Oh, sorry Beatrice! It's really good actually. Maybe you should help Mako's mom cook dinner more often." Ryuko said as she picked up another of the tartlets and eats it whole, talking to Beatrice with a much more lax look…despite going back to giving Satsuki a stern one. "It is well made, clearly you knew what you were doing. I'm impress how well something so rash could turn out so well." Satsuki says as she takes one a tartlet for herself, taking small bites of it.

Rocky rolls his eyes as he sees Satsuki go back to glaring right back to Ryuko. It seems clear that the same thought of was running through his head as Beatrice. Both of them wanted to really say something about how the two were acting, but…they also knew that it would probably escalate somehow…and Beatrice was really hopping to save those bowls of jelly for actual dessert.

Looking around at the table again, Beatrice slapped his forehead as he realized something obvious. "Duh! I forgot to get you guys drinks, hang on let me-"He tries to say as tendrils form from his back…only to be stopped as Ryuko says. "Hang on Beatrice. I'll get it, I mean it's enough that you're making all of us dinner…even though a certain someone is being ungrateful about it." Glaring at Satsuki, Ryuko quickly looks back to Beatrice with a smile as she gets up from her seat and walk to the kitchen.

Making the red head give an exhausted sigh, as he presses his face to the table. "Fuck me…this is stressful. I'll be right back." He mutters, before he stands up from his chair and follows Ryuko to the kitchen.

Leaving Rocky and Satsuki together as they turn their attention to each other. Seeing the look Rocky was giving her, Satsuki glares back at him and says. "…you don't need to say it." Rocky just gives a scuff as he shrugs his shoulders. "We weren't gonna say anything." He tells her as he leans back into his chair, crossing his arms as he looks back to the table. His clothing shifting a bit as if the Venom was stretching itself.

Satsuki continues to look at him as she says. "I assure that I-"She is stopped as a black tendril reaches her lips, gently pressing against them. "Look…I totally get you. I mean I of all people could understand. After all the things Carnage and Beatrice have done, especially with that whole digging into your head and making you look into his." Rocky says as he pulls his tendril back, letting it sink back into his shoulder. "I completely understand you, you don't need to justify yourself to me. But, I want you to understand something first…Beatrice is trying, I am trying…least I could ask of you to do the same thing."

She looked…guilty for a moment as she turns her attention to the table and sighs. "I'm sorry…I can try as well then." She tells him in a low tone of voice, as she moves aside a single strain of hair from her face. Rocky places his hand to her shoulder and gives a small smile. "It's better than nothing." He tells her as he leans closer and places his arm around her waist.

"Why are you so willing to give him that though? You should by all means hate him more than me." Satsuki ask as she looks up to the him, seeing Rocky eyes were wandering off to the side for a bit as he gave a low 'errrr' sound. As he was about to tell her something, Ryuko and Beatrice return with Ryuko holding a tray of drinks in her hand.

A pitcher of what looked to be ice tea, and several glass cups. It seemed that Beatrice said something to her as well seeing as Ryuko was giving a…very fake looking smile at them as she came to the table. "Here's your drinks, sorry about all that happened and the wait." Ryuko says as she hands Satsuki and Rocky their drinks, and places her and Beatrice's on the table. As the two sat down Satsuki and Rocky look to each other for a moment, before Satsuki lets out a sigh and takes a sip of her drink. "Thank you Matoi." She says.

Ryuko looks shocked for the moment, losing her fake smile, as she mutters back. "Oh, well…you're welcome." Rocky seems to like this a lot as he grabs his drink and says. "See, being nice to each other isn't so hard." Ryuko looks to Rocky for a second as if she is realizing something, but before she could tell him it…Rocky takes a big gulp of his drink.

Ryuko quickly leans back in her seat as she nervous look comes to her face…and Rocky's turns red. "Hot…hot…HOT!" Rocky screams as he grabs at his throat and nearly leaps off his chair, sweat visibly starting to go down his face as he rushes to the kitchen. "God, damn it! what is it now!?" Beatrice shouts as he gets to his feet and rushes behind his father to the kitchen. Satsuki was about to stand up and follow them…only to stop as she notices that Ryuko was sinking in her seat and was looking noticeably guilty about something. "…what did you do?" Satsuki asked in a commanding tone, along with giving the same kind of glare that someone would give their younger sibling when they found out they did something wrong.

Ryuko looks down at herself as she mumbles out something that Satsuki couldn't make out. "Use your words." Satsuki voice calls out…making Ryuko sink further down along her seat till only her head and shoulders were visible. "I…kinda put in a bunch of hot sauce into your drink, when Beatrice wasn't looking. But I kinda mixed up the drinks when I gave them to you." Ryuko said, her face becoming red from embarrassment.

Hearing the sound of running water and loud gurgling, the two lean a little to see into the window that showed the kitchen…where Rocky was leaning backwards to a sink and was drinking water straight from the faucet. Beatrice was standing at his side rubbing at the sides of his temple no doubt feeling a headache coming along.

"A rather childish prank, don't you think." Satsuki says coldly as she moves back to look at Ryuko, watching as she moved back to sitting straight. "And what exactly were you hoping to do with such an act? Make a fool out of me?" She asks as Ryuko just looks back to the floor again.

"It's just…you really piss me off okay. Not just with what you said about Beatrice or that you've been making school ten times more of a chore for me then it has too…but because you do it all with such a 'holier than thou' attitude!" Ryuko nearly shouts, bringing her hands to her head and gesturing as if her mind just exploded. "It's just so freaking infuriating, I just can't stand it!"

Satsuki looks to reply to that…but stopped as the two notices that Rocky was pulling himself straight back up with wet hair over his eyes, not allowing him to see. As he tries to reach over for something to lean on…his hand found only the handle to a pot of boiling water that Beatrice was preparing…though it seemed he accidently put too much weight on it, causing him to fall…and completely knock down the pan…causing all the boiling water to splash right on Beatrice's face.

" _ **(MY GOD! AHHH, MY HANDSOME FACE!)**_ " He shouts in Italian as he falls to the ground floor, no doubt holding his now burning face. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" Rocky shouts he quickly tries helping Beatrice…only for it to seem he slipped on some of the water, and fall right over his son. " _ **(GET OFF ME!)**_ " Carnage's and Beatrice's due voice screamed as Rocky as a loud bang is heard.

Beginning to ignore the small shuffle that was happening in the kitchen, Satsuki turns back to Ryuko…with the younger girl doing the same, her eyes meeting Satsuki. The two stayed silent, only sound in the whole restaurant now only coming from the kitchen. After a moment, Satsuki was the first to speak. "I apologize for all that I've said about him and my…attitude during all this."

Ryuko was taken aback for a moment, before she looks to the table and her own drink. "I'm…sorry too." Ryuko mutters out as she places her hands down on her lap. Silence between the two continued on for a bit long…the sounds of pots and pans being thrown around and cursing coming from the kitchen still, but the two women didn't let that bother them. "…I know this might be a weird thing to say considering everything…but I think I might be a bit overprotective of Beatrice latterly." Ryuko says out of the blue, gaining a slightly raised eyebrow from Satsuki. "Yeah, yeah I know…being overprotective of…well something like him seems redundant as all hell but…" Ryuko spoke in an annoyed tone, before she looked back up to Satsuki. Instead of the usual nearly pissed off look she would see on Ryuko's face…it was one of complete worry. "…the moment I saw him…laying on the ground…he wasn't moving or...hell even breathing…and my hands were covered in his blood…I…"

She got quiet again, as she held her hands up close to her face. Watching as she slowly closes them and rubs her fingers along her palms…no doubt remembering the feeling of blood that was there. "You really seem to care about him." Satsuki says as she leans closer to the table, resting her elbows on it and interlocking her fingers together. "…you do know about what…he had done to hundreds of people right. He is deserving of the name…Carnage." Satsuki told her, trying to sound less...like herself as much as she could to not offend Ryuko again.

Said girl…just nods her head. "I know but…" Moving a hand to scratch at the back of her neck, Ryuko says. "Look, I'm not gonna make excuses about what he did or…why he did it. At the end of the day I guess…a part of me just doesn't care about that. It's still him…murderer or not. He makes me laugh, goes out of his way to make me happy, enjoys beating up people, protect me even if I don't want it…He's just my type. Hehehehe." She gives a dry chuckle at the end, before she places her own arms on the table, in a more relax way.

"So…on the topic. I don't suppose that Venom doesn't have the cleanest record either, huh." Ryuko ask, noticing Satsuki slightly jump at the question. For a moment she hesitated, looking briefly to the kitchen window again…seeing Rocky slip again, this time knocking into several shelves and having whatever was on top fall on him, his Symbiote quickly covered him to protect him from the impact.

"Rocky is a nice person all-around aside from some anger problems…his Symbiote on the other hand." She pauses for a moment. "…Venom's first host…took full control of him and made him wipe out the entire species of a planet. Killing who knows how many." Satsuki says, recalling everything Venom had told her of his time before coming to earth. "His next host…was a hero though. One that…I would say anyone can look up too. He died though…right after a fierce battle with several of his enemies…Symbiotes invaded the planet they were on. He didn't survive." It was Satsuki's turn to look worry, as her eyes trail down to look back to the table.

Ryuko watches as Satsuki's fingers tighten along themselves, before Ryuko could ask…Satsuki muttered out. "Venom killed every single one of them…all of his entire race that day." Ryuko's eyes widen at her words, her jaw dropping open slightly in shock. Satsuki didn't need to be a telepath to know what was going on through Ryuko's head…probably the same that went through Satsuki's when she heard this. That one Symbiote could do such a thing…just out of rage for a love one. It be rather touching if it weren't so scary.

"…I mean, I remember when Carnage told us that Venom killed them all but…shit I…didn't think there was actually a reason like that behind it." Ryuko says as she held her hands to her lips, a slightly fearful look on her face. "You know…A question has come to mind in light of all that has happened around us, Ryuko. Mainly with the problem of Carnage and Beatrice." Satsuki ask, watching as Ryuko gets tense for a moment.

"Where do you stand on the subject of killing? After what you've found out what Nui had done as well as knowing about Beatrice's old…hobby. Would you find yourself taking another person's life?" At her question Ryuko sighs and tightly closes her eyes.

A look of disgust was on her face as she muttered back. "Well…I could ask the same damn thing from you. You never seemed to be the type to pull any of your punches." At that the two began silent again, Ryuko taking a sip from her own glass as Satsuki was looking around at the restaurant.

It was after a few seconds of no words being spoken, that Ryuko mumbles out. "…I don't want to kill anyone…honestly. I…just don't feel right with the idea. I mean…beating them is one thing but…killing? God!" She then places her drink back down and leans back in her seat. "I…could never be like…that, to just…do it. You know what I mean?" She finishes with a small shrug.

Satsuki nods her head. "It's understandable…you are much like Rocky in that regard. I…don't believe him to be the type to just commit such a thing. Though if anger enough…heh, well I believe we've obviously seen how that goes." She said as she leans close to the table, resting her arms on the edge of it. "…I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky to have such interesting men in our lives."

"Hehehe, lucky? Is that what we're calling it now?" Ryuko snickers out as she started to chuckle, Satsuki beginning to do the same. "I believe so. Aside from Rocky's anger issues and Beatrice's…unique qualities, I think they might even be considered a great catch. Maybe even a good team together." Satsuki says as her eyes wander to the kitchen window, seeing as Rocky and Beatrice were silently moving things around, most likely cleaning up after themselves.

"Hard to remember that a little while ago, they could even stand being in the same room as each other." Ryuko replies as she looks to the window as well to see the two Symbiote host…before looking to Satsuki with a smug grin. "Beatrice is stronger." She mutters out.

Satsuki eyes widen at that…before giving her own smug grin and whispers back. "…Rocky's smarter."

"Beatrice is better looking." Ryuko quickly adds on, as if to counter Satsuki's claim. At that the older girl couldn't help but let out a small scuff and fall silent for a moment. Waiting till Ryuko began to drink again before replying. "…and Rocky has a bigger dick."

Seeing Ryuko nearly spit out the ice tea in complete shock made it completely worth it.

Coughing and slightly gasping for breath, a red face Ryuko stands up from her seat and looks about to shout something, but stops as Satsuki calls out from behind her. "Welcome back you two." Ryuko quickly turns around as Rocky and Beatrice both were walking to the table, though something seemed a bit off with them.

"Hey…" Rocky calls out as he and Beatrice walk to the table, and each taking a seat. Though the two didn't seem willing to say much as Beatrice barely manages to speak up. "Yeah…I uh…cleaned the kitchen, got some more water boiling in there so…dinner is gonna run a little late." He tells them as he holds his hand up with one hand, fiddling with the table knife with his other.

"…is something the matter." Ryuko asked as she notices the 'far away' glance in Beatrice's eyes.

He turns to look to her, while resting his arm on the back of his chair. "It's nothing…well maybe it is a little something." He tells her in a dismissive tone, though it also sounded like he was a bit unsure of himself.

Just then Rocky was the one to speak up as his clothing shifted a bit, to form two tendrils from his shoulders and each point to his ears. "…you girls…do remember we have very heighten senses, right? That includes hearing." He says, causing both Ryuko and Satsuki to mutter out a "oh." at the same time.

"It's okay…honestly. It's…nice to hear you two talking without all that tension a bit ago. Though…it did hurt a little to hear you guys talking about my…hobby." Beatrice says as he takes a sip from his glass. Still seeing the same look he had, Ryuko place a hand on Beatrice's shoulder and shook him a bit. "Are you okay Beatrice?" She asked, as she could feel Carnage become stiff under her touch.

It seems to cause Beatrice to jump slightly, as if he were just suddenly pulled from his thoughts. "huh? Uh…sorry um…I was in a bit of deep thought." He tells her as he sets his drink back down on the table.

"Oh, hope you didn't hurt yourself." Rocky says in a forced teasing tone, with the red head snapping at him. "Oh, shut up! Look…" Beatrice shouts as he seems to get ready to rant…but quickly composes himself. "I want to seriously talk to you all for a moment…the reason I wanted you to come here, and…I felt this was the best way to do it, without out all the other drama. Needless to say, stupid idea but fuck it."

He pauses to give a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's about…what I saw when I died. You know…yesterday after…I got cut open like that." Everyone gave him a look of concern at that, as they can all see the look of…shame and regret on his face. "…I saw…something." He began.

"It wasn't no fluffy and golden clouds, or some cramped cave on fire…it was…" He pauses as he turns to face Rocky and Satsuki, placing his elbows on the table and holding his hands together…almost like a he was about to give a prayer. "…it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life." He muttered out, weakly. "Symbiotes everywhere. All in many shapes, and sizes, and...so much more…it was…so breathtaking I just…I wanted to stay and just…watch." He says as he presses his forehead to the knuckles of his conjoined hands. "Just looking at it forever as just some observer…and then they saw me…the Symbiotes in their…strange host…But though they looked so…weird and different…they were still so beautiful…" He mutters as he gives a shake of his head.

"…The Klyntar." Ryuko suddenly spoke up, instantly grabbing Beatrice's attention as he stands up from his chair. Even doing it so fast that he knocked it over. "YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM!?" He shouts in complete shock, and maybe even horror. His eyes were even quivering a bit.

"I only saw them for a little bit…your dad here read my mind or something once, and I think I saw them." Ryuko tells him, quickly looking to Rocky as he held his hands up defensively reason why was due to Beatrice's harsh looking glare. "It was a while ago, I swear! I don't even think I was in control during that!" Rocky quickly says, obviously not liking the idea of getting into a fight with Beatrice now.

Thankfully Satsuki was at his side to help them stay on topic as she spoke. "The Agents of the Cosmos, correct? Venom had told me about them." This was enough to take Beatrice's attention, letting Rocky finish for her as he says. "Yeah, but it's nothing but a fairy-tale for Symbiotes."

Beatrice didn't take that well.

"...no…unicorns, the tooth fairy, Santa Claus, and a non-pedophile priest are fairy-tales…this…this felt too…good. It…just can't be fake." He tells them as he places his hands on the table. "…it has to be real damn it. It's too fucking perfect not to be."

Rocky gave a sigh and then leaned forward on his seat, as if he was getting ready to stand up as well in case of anything. "…you said that when you died…you had a reminder…was that it?" He asked, watching as Beatrice looked…'not happy' at that the question.

"…Yeah…that was the reminder. The worst one I've…ever been given. And my god, lord in heaven…I can't even begin to describe to you how it felt…being there… _ **and feeling like the worstest most horrible disgusting, abominable thing to ever had existed in their eyes…**_ " Beatrice says, as his eyes turn pure red and he began to speak in the due voice of his own and Carnage's.

"Whoa, whoa…you're not like that." Ryuko says as she tries to calm him down, but as she reaches to touch his hand…Carnage springs from his back and completely covers him.

" _ **NO! You just aren't getting it Ryuko! None of you can!**_ " He screams as stood in his fully Symbiote form, though…he looked different. With his usual jagged eyes smoothed out, and his black teeth now normal small fangs…the usual crazy red Symbiote looked…sadden by it all.

" _ **As a Psychopath…I don't feel the way normal people do. I ain't never felt things like guilt, remorse, pity, or even compassion. And I never saw a reason to even think about those stuffs.**_ "Carnage says as he steps away from the table. _ **"Even before I met my…other half I was like this. I was hollowed out inside...empty...just like my other. We were both sick...because we were incomplete...I used to think that it wasn't gonna happen anymore. That we healed each other...made each other whole. Neither one of us can survive without the other after all. I could forget about being Beatrice Errore, and show the whole world that there is only Carnage!**_ " He screams as wraps his arms around himself, and several red tendrils burst from several parts of his body, each wildly lashing out.

They nearly even hit the others at the table, were it not for Venom quickly covering Rocky's body and having him block them with his forearms. Carnage didn't seem to notice though, or care as he stood a few feet away from them and continued to speak." _ **But…at some rare moments, those damn feelings I never even wanted in the first place, come around…nagging and whispering in my head like some god damn broken record!**_ " He says, gripping the side of his head and giving out a loud growl.

Slowly he then turns to glance back over his shoulders to Ryuko. " _ **And since…I met you…and we've been through so much together…it's been…kind coming back up a lot more…but with my…'death'…now my skull is being bombarded by all kinds of confusing and gross feelings and stupid emotions.**_ " He snarls out before looking away again. Placing a hand along his face, he holds the urge to let out another growl. _**"…makes me want to do good. Be a hero or something stupid like that. AND I JUST CAN'T STAND IT!**_ " He shouts, as the tendrils on his back lash out again, Venom moving to stand right in front of the table as he continues to block each hit. Noticing how little weight they had behind them.

" _ **We are all born into this world through blood and pain. I watched my dad…my human dad murder people, torture them to death…I killed my first person when I was nine years old…and saw my dad beat my own mom to death…and I stabbed him RIGHT in the back! I…I'm…I'm so fucked up.**_ " He mutters at the end as he continues to grip his head.

" _ **When I saw it…pure, perfection RIGHT in front of my eyes…I knew right then and there…no matter how much I try, and beg, and pray…what I've done can never be forgiven. I've done so much wrong and it hurts…IT FREAKING HURTS SO BAD TO BE REMINDED OF IT! WHY…why now...why did it take me so long to finally start feeling…normal. I HATE IT!**_ " He then fully turns back to stare right at the others, his eyes becoming more jagged, and his fangs returning to their usual black color.

" _ **NOW I can't get these stupid questions out of my head. For hours, I couldn't…'how can I possibly be redeemed?' 'how can I ever be loved?' Ugh…it be funny if it were so…UGH!**_ " He finishes as he grips his head in both hands, stabbing his own fingers into his skull and tearing itself down out of pure frustration. His Symbiote healing him before any permanent damage is done, of course.

After a long pause of silence, of all of them…it was Satsuki that spoke up. "Is that…truly what you want, Beatrice…Carnage…to redeem yourself?" As she talked she stepped forward, walking pass Venom to stand in front of the red Symbiote.

" _ **I don't know…maybe…maybe not.**_ " Carnage mutters back, letting his arms go limp at his side. Ryuko gets up to try and comfort him…only to stop as Venom holds a hand out in front of her, silently shaking his head.

As this happened, Satsuki continued to ask him questions. "You don't know? Then let me ask another question Beatrice…how many people have you killed?" Satsuki ask, as she crosses her arms. Watching as Carnage's gaze looks to the floor…ashamed of himself it seems. " _ **Murdered…Uh…you know. Like…A LOT.**_ " He says, with Satsuki giving a small scuff as she replies. "You have to do better than that. Give us a number."

A short pause was there for a moment, before Carnage looks back up to Satsuki and says. " _ **Honestly? More than numbers I know. There have been…so many times I killed people in large groups…in hospitals, churches, boats, planes…crowed elevators, protest groups, expecting mothers, causing bridges or highways to fall…I've killed…like I said…A LOT.**_ " He tells them, while giving a shrug at the end. The Symbiote peels from his face, showing that Beatrice himself was look shameful at his own actions. As his eyes look to Ryuko, he continues.

"I want to confess. Even though I made a promise to you. To myself even…to be better and stop murdering just because…I want to kill everyone…ALL the time still. I'm trying SUPER-HARD not to." He says as he walks forward to her, Venom and Satsuki both stepping out of his way as to let him go. "This isn't something I turn off…I can't do that. But I am trying at least…and so fair…one day at a time, I am keeping that promise…and I pray…I pray…I don't screw it all up." Beatrice then stops right in front of Ryuko as she was looking at him…uncomfortably.

She held herself as she was staring at Beatrice with a look of worry. "…what the fuck do I say to that?" She tells him. "God…why the hell did you have to just…unload like that, you ass. If you wanted to talk about your feelings, you could have just asked." She says, before giving a punch to his still Symbiote covered shoulder…and quickly must pretend that it didn't hurt.

"Er…look…" She says, as she places her non-hurting hand on Beatrice's chest. Holding it as a fist, right on top of the place where his heart is. "None of us here…have a clear conscience. I mean, look…before I came here…I wasn't the nicest person around. Sure, I didn't kill anyone…that I know of, but I sure as hell gave a lot of crippling head trauma to them and god knows how many have to eat through a straw for the rest of their life." Ryuko tells him, before she points to Venom.

"That guy over that, had killed an entire species AND all of his own race." She then points to Satsuki, and pauses for a bit, before just smugly saying. "And Satsuki…Well she's definitely guilty of something." Ryuko then looks back to Beatrice with an annoyed look, as she places her fist on her hips and shits. "So, don't go thinking that you are the only one here that needs to have some kind of redemption moment or some crap like that." She then steps forward and begins poking right into Beatrice's chest, causing him to start stumble back.

"I know that you are going through a lot, but the news is, we all are. If it isn't with Nui, then it's with each other, or some other stupid thing. So, unless there is a side effect for you Symbiote host to randomly start spazzing out like an emotional whiner, I can tell you to sit that sexy red ass down, before I have to kick some sense into you!" Ryuko finishes, with Beatrice just staring back at her with a taken aback look on his face.

Laughter began shortly after, not only from Beatrice…but from Ryuko too, follow shortly by Satsuki and Rocky as his own Symbiote peels from his face. Not long after that, they were back on the table, with Ryuko apologizing to Rocky. "Again, I am really sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have been so careless with you guys weakness to hea-"She was interrupted though as Beatrice takes the bottle of hot sauce that she was showing to other couple.

"Symbiotes don't work like that. This guy just can't take the heat." Beatrice tells her as he looks over the bottle, his Symbiote changed back to his previous attire, only difference being that two tendrils were leaving his back to the kitchen, so that he could keep cooking as they all talked. "Fuck off!" The older Symbiote host shouts as he looks away embarrassingly, also back in his suit and tie look, as Satsuki gently rubbing his back to ease him.

Beatrice gives a scuff as he continues to read the bottle. "What you even gave hi-" He stops himself as he sees a certain word on the front of the bottle, and loudly proclaims. "MILD! You pussy!"

Seeing the look Rocky gave, Satsuki was quick to interrupt. "You know…there is still much we don't know about your kind. Mainly in terms of…abilities. Much like the one you preformed…during your…" She pauses for a moment to find the best word to say it. "…resurrection I suppose would be the best way to call it. Not only had you survivor such a blow by a weapon made to kill you, you've also manage to become…rather large."

Satsuki says, remember the shock that she felt…as suddenly a giant Carnage burst through the arena's floor. His loud screeching voice almost enough to make her ears bleed. And just being near him was enough to nearly make her Kamui literally leap right off her. If it weren't so shocking and made her freeze up in fear, Satsuki honestly wouldn't know what she would have done. Thankfully it didn't last long…though…it did bring up a certain though for her if it was…'normal' for Symbiotes to be able to do something like that.

"She's talking about our 'Conquest' form. Ugh…" Rocky says before giving a low sigh of disgust, getting an 'ohhh' sound from Beatrice as he just realizes what Satsuki was referring to. "Wait...I'm lost, what?" Ryuko asked, looking around confuse at this.

"Oh yeah, you were in the middle of going nuts, um…how to say this…I turned into a giant." Beatrice tells her as plainly as he could think of…only to receive a 'what?!' from Ryuko in response. Rocky was the one to speak afterward. "Yeah…it's a form that all Symbiotes could take, were we spread our Symbiotes to form enormous colossal bodies of pure Symbiote. We pretty much literally transform into giant monsters." He says in completely irritation, before he grabs his beer that Beatrice was happy to supply him with…only to pause mid-sip as he sees the look both Ryuko and Satsuki were giving him.

"What?" He asks, before Satsuki places a hand on his forearm and forces him to set down the can he had in his hand. "Excuse you, and your Symbiote's entire race…would you care to elaborate on the whole…giant monster part moment?" Satsuki asked as her jaw seemed to drop from this sudden revelation.

Meanwhile both Rocky and Beatrice just seem unfazed by it. "Uh…yeah, okay…we grow, and get bigger. Like a sponge in water or a fat guy in an all you can eat buffet." Beatrice tells them as he shrugs his shoulders. "I even came up a name for it called 'Maximum Carnage'." He says proudly, before Rocky replies. "Oh, that just sucks."

"What you call yours?! Venomzilla?!" Beatrice shouts back, as Rocky gives a scuff. "Better than Maximum Carnage! What, you stuck in the 90's or something? Why not try' extreme Carnage' while you're at it!" He says back in a smug tone…and right before Beatrice could leap over the table and straggle his Symbiote parent, Ryuko stepped in.

"Guys…one thing at a time…giant…monster…forms. I think I can actually speak with Satsuki on this, on how this seems a bit…much in terms of everything that was on the table before." Ryuko says as she was looking to both the Symbiotes for some kind of explanation from one of them.

Satsuki was also doing the same thing, mostly looking toward Rocky though as the older Symbiote host was holding his hand to his head, as if he was fighting a migraine. "If you've had such a powerfully ability…why haven't you've ever used it before on any of the many occasions we've all been through? Or even mention it." She asks, as Rocky was taking a sip of his can of beer.

"Ugh…because it is the most useless ability of all the Symbiote race." He groans out as he places the can back on the table. "…again, I think I speak with Satsuki on here…HOW?! I mean…how big was Carnage?" Ryuko asked as she looked toward Satsuki, with said girl replying. "To estimate…around 50 to 60 meters tall."

A wide eye Ryuko slowly turns her head to look back to Beatrice, as he was boredly filing his nails down with the edge of his table knife. "My god, you were huge." She mutters to him. Through Beatrice chuckle a bit at the double entendre, he still looked bored about the topic as he replied. "Involuntarily. I never meant to get like that, and Carnage got out of that form as quick as she could."

"How the fuck do you accidentally become a freaking kaiju!?" Ryuko shouts as she threw her arms up in the air at the sheer casual way Beatrice talked about it.

Giving a sigh, Beatrice looks to Rocky as if to silently tell him to explain. With another groan, Rocky begins. "It's a Symbiote defense mechanisms, think like with that puffer fish in making themselves bigger to scare away predators. And really that's the best use for it, otherwise it's mainly useless and a pain to even activate. First of all, we gain little to no extra strength from it then we normally are, and second we become a much bigger target for our weakness." Rocky says before he pauses to take another sip of his drink.

"Third and lastly, it is nearly impossible to both obtain and control." As he finishes, Beatrice quickly added on to it. "Imagine you are driving a car." He said, as he a tendril appears from out his hand, itself shifting to turn into a little toy-car look alike. "It's simple to drive…but then you get into a big trunk, with much more horse power and is all-round bigger."

The little car then turned into a trunk, complete with a trailer on the back. "There is a lot to be more careful about, with turning and speed and all that stuff…and top it all off…the wheel of the trunk is broken so badly that one strong turn could completely break it…and there are no brakes, with a brick super-glued on the gas pedal." The trunk on Beatrice's hand then transformed into a mini-model of Carnage as he is tearing apart buildings.

With the closing of his hand, he got rid of the model and gave a casual glance at both Ryuko and Satsuki. "So…do you really want to deal with either of us, completely out of control and as tall as freaking buildings?" He asks as he gesture to Rocky and himself with his other hand.

"My god…" Ryuko mutters as she looks back to the table in shock, Satsuki doing much of the same. "There is another downside to it." Rocky says, quickly catching their attention again. "In order to even get like that in the first place, we need to eat…like a lot. And it needs to be organic stuff, like meat, plants, and stuff…could even be people. Ugh…" He gives a shiver at that though. "And when I say a lot, I mean…like a ridiculous amount. And even if we do such a thin, our Symbiotes would revert to primal-like thoughts and just want to break shit."

Rocky then gives a small side glance as he could see the obvious question forming in Satsuki's head. "Yeeeah…by the way…that's why Inumuta told us that we needed to restock on Goku uniforms. Turns out…life fibers are also in that category." Seeing Satsuki take in a sharp breath and hold back an annoyed look, Rocky shrugs and mutters a small 'sorry'.

"My god, why would guys even need something like that…aren't you all…scary enough as it is?!" Ryuko asks, as she turns to Beatrice for an answer. To which…the red head freezes up a bit. "Heh…yeah…um…let's just say, we could never be scary enough." At that he sees Ryuko's head tilt in confusion, as well as Satsuki look to him.

After giving a sigh, Beatrice explains. "Look…remember when I told you about the asshole in space that eats planets, and the silver naked guy that he has as a 'herald' of some sort?" As he said that the confused look on both Satsuki and Ryuko grew, with the younger girl shouting back. "…NO!" to answer his question.

"I'm sorry, what? You lost me at sliver…naked guy…" Satsuki tells him, as holds hand to the side of her face. "Yeah, he is talking about the Silver Surfer." Rocky tells them, as his Symbiote began to shift, his armor coming back as it covered him whole, save for his face. "There are only four things a Symbiote fears. Their weakness, the conditions of their host, their offspring, and finally…" Just then, Venom spreads to cover his head and face, forming its clear white eyes as it speaks in his cold voice.

" **The planet eater.** "

A chill runs down both Ryuko and Satsuki spines. "Wait…there is seriously a dude out there…that goes around…and eats…whole planets?" Ryuko asks in a nervous tone, with Satsuki acting similar. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke for your species."

Beatrice was soon covered by Carnage, but instead of his usual look had a yellow glow to his eyes and chest. " _ **Trust us! Symbiote code…we do not dick around when it comes to The Monster of all Worlds!**_ " She screams in her hollow voice, obviously sounding to be a bit freaked out by just mentioning it.

" **Centuries ago, he devoured a planet that our kind had lived on…and in just a few minutes…he had completely destroyed it, and nearly wiped out all of our kind.** " Venom says as he folds his fanged filled mouth, though only to continue to drink.

Carnage gives a small scuff as she began to file down her claws with the same knife Beatrice used. " _ **Our kind tried to stop him…er…well…IT…but we were like ants trying to fight a tornado. Seriously, if he shows up on this planet, you can pretty much kiss it, and your ass goodbye. I'm not joking, we're that certain no one can win. It was the reason our kind even made these 'conquest forms'…and all it did was made him notice them and that quickly turned around.**_ " Carnage then gives a small shiver.

While a sight of seeing the two Symbiotes acting in such a way with each other was an amusing sight…the news of what they said was a bit much for both Ryuko and Satsuki. "…Just when I feel like I had gotten used to the fact of aliens from another world." Satsuki mutters, as Venom takes a moment to lightly pat her on her back.

"Holy shit." Ryuko mumbles as she was holding her head in her hands, with Carnage placing her knife down to pull the girl into a hug, while…poorly attempting to calm her down. " _ **There, there…Don't worry, I made Beatrice promise to kill you, Mako, and her family if he does come to earth. That way you get to go quickly.**_ " Upon seeing the look Ryuko was giving her, Carnage slowly pulled away and muttered. " _ **Now you see why I let him do most of the talking.**_ "

With a small chuckle from Venom, he begins to say. " **You girls haven't even heard one tenth-billion of the species that our kind have seen. I mean there were the Spartoi, the Kree, their enemy since forever the Skrulls, thePhalanx, the Duckworldians-** "

Carnage gave a gasp at the name. " _ **Oh my Beyonder! It's exactly what it sounds like, and it's just as stupid! It's an entire planet…of duck people! Oh, if there was a creator, what was he smoking when he made that.**_ " She says in complete disbelief, as she slaps a hand on her own forehead.

" **Ehhh** … **Carnage…there is more than one creator. Remember? The Space gods known as Celestials that formed all the planets in our universe. Our kind took one over once.** " Venom says, before he continues to drink, a tendril from his back already moving out to grab another beer can from the nearby bar.

With the other strange name, Carnage's jagged eyes seemed as if they were rolling. " _ **Oh god…I completely forgot. OH, remember that one pair that came to our kinds planet, and pretty much kicked the crap out of our ancestors?!**_ " She says excitedly with her black fangs stretching to a grin.

Venom gives much of his own smile at that as he replies. " **How could I forget, they were a talking raccoon with a lot of guns, and a talking tree that could only say 'I am gr-'** " "Wait…wait…just…just stop." Ryuko begged, as she threw her arms over Carnage to try and get her attention, and stop the conversation. Right now, it was getting too much for her.

"Please…the less we know…I think, the better." Satsuki says, before she takes the can of beer that Venom had grabbed, feeling that she was a bit too sober to deal with any more of this…kind of 'revelations' from the Symbiote due.

A monster that eats planets, multiple alien species, the Symbiote's own 'conquest' forms, Celestial space gods, duck people, and finally a talking due of a raccoon and tree…she honestly couldn't tell anymore if it was amazing…or completely stupid. The grin on that Venom was giving her did not help that decision.

As the Symbiotes peel away from their honest, a small ding sounds from the kitchen and Beatrice gives a excited gasp. "Oh, dinners done! I hope guys are ready!" He says in a complete cheerful voice as he stands up from the table and looks to everyone…seeing Satsuki chugging down her beer, Ryuko pressing her head to the table as she was mumbling something about how weird her life had gotten, and Rocky just calmly relaxing… "Okidoki then." He then goes off to the kitchen to get the meal…with Rocky getting up to go after him and help him serve it to everyone…leaving a disgruntle Ryuko to slowly look back up to Satsuki as she muttered. "So…aren't…we…lucky."

Satsuki just silently glares at her, before returning her attention to her drink.

 _ **As it became very late at night...**_

A slightly drunk Satsuki laid on top of Rocky's bed, her clothing from the her 'double date' thrown on the floor, leaving herself in nothing but her undergarments. She takes in a deep breath, taking in the scent on the pillows and sheets. "Hehe...who would've known that I get used to the smell of alcohol and sweat." She says in a teasing tone, as she moves herself to a more comfortable position.

"Hey, I shower regularly...when I'm not nearly passed out from all of that current day." Rocky tells her as he entered the room, his Symbiote reforming around to change into a simple pair of black sweat pants. Giving a sigh, the Black Symbiote host walks to the bed and seats down on the edge of it, while also pressing a hand on his stomach. "Ugh, Beatrice's cooking doesn't seem to want to sit well." He mutters, hearing a scuff from behind him.

He turns to see Satsuki's grinning at him, as she pushed herself to a sitting position. "What?" Rocky asks upon seeing the look. "Oh nothing, just finding amusement in the fact that…someone like you can't handle a bit of hot sauce." She tells him, seeing the annoyed glare he was giving back. "Though maybe it's fitting, seeing as both you and your Symbiote can't…what's the phrase, 'take the heat'."

A tendril shoots from his back, with it quickly grabbing a pillow and slamming it to Satsuki's face, continuing it assault as it kept hitting her again, and again. "Stop Venom. Don't do that." Rocky says in a tone of fading interest as he picks up a remote for the small TV he had that was sitting on top of his dresser. Didn't really get much use, but on a night like this Rocky saw that flipping through channels with it was better than getting in the middle of the…' scuffle' that was with Venom and Satsuki.

Though it wasn't really a scuffle as really, it was just Venom trying to beat her down to submission with a pillow…with the obvious outcome being as Satsuki was now holding the pillow over the tendril as it tried to wiggle free. "You know…if he really wanted to, he could knock you into next week, with that little tendril alone." Rocky says with a small smile, as he looks over to Satsuki and the Tendril…noticing how she paused a bit, and released her hold on the pillow, letting the tendril free.

Rocky just gives a scuff as he looks back to the T.V, finding a something odd as he flipped through channels. Upon coming to a random channel, his eyes were opened in child-like glee in see it. Something both Satsuki and Venom both caught onto as their attention turns to the T.V. On the screen was what looked to be a documentary of back during the second world war, with the Americans. More specifically of one soldier wearing a…rather flamboyant outfit, with the colors of the American flag and was also holding a shield with the same colors. "Oh my god, it's the Captain!" Rocky says in an excited tone as the documentary continued, showing the 'captain' as he was fighting in the war in the front lines, throwing his shield and catching it effortlessly.

"Who is the…Captain?" Satsuki asked as Venom's tendril returns into its host. "You don't know Captain America?!" Rocky says in complete disbelief, looking to see the blank look Satsuki gave back to him. "Steve Rogers…arguably the coolest guy ever…He punched Hitler in the face!" Rocky nearly shouts as Satsuki just continues to look on to him with a look of sheer confusion.

Shrugging her shoulders Satsuki tells him. "Um…to be fair, Japan history doesn't exactly like to talk about the captains of their enemies." Rocky rolls his eyes as he looks back to the TV, muttering something under his breathe about having another reason to dislike Japan. With an amused look on her face, Satsuki presses herself up against Rocky's back. "Well there may be other things you'd mind enjoying about this country other than its teachings for history." She tells him, getting a chuckle from the host as he looks to her, and gives her a kiss…though just as the two began to lay down to really enjoy themselves…Rocky accidentally knocked over the remote he placed on the side of the bed, to the floor, landing on its face…the channel changed…to the news as an emergency broadcast was on.

"-in America, a massive outbreak seems to have taken place." One of the two reporters as they were standing right outside what seemed to be an airport. "What?!" Both Rocky and Satsuki call out as they each quickly separate and look to the T.V. "That is correct, a massive outbreak that has never been seen before. It has spread through at least most of Queens now, with no sign of stopping and seeming to have no origin point."

The camera then changed to the view of the streets of the city, though…it was much different than normal. With several spots that look like a street war happened in it, with turned over cars and many damaged buildings in view. "The infected areas have been quarantine by the army and state troopers, but we are able to get live feed from inside the area." The camera then change view to focus on the side of a building…where a car was thrown right through, sticking halfway out of an apartment room.

"It's unknown how the virus is being transfer from victim to victim, but some have speculated to be either from the water, or even from an air toxin. We do have access to an infected person, but viewer discretion is advice, as it may be too graphic for some viewers." The camera then changes to look to a single person as they were being taken into an ambulance…Rocky quickly stands from the bed.

A complete look of horror on his face as he sees the victim. A grown middle-age man, as he was bind to a stretcher, thrashing around and screaming…not from pain, but as if in complete madness. A black tar-like substance was pooling from his mouth. His eyes were completely blank, devoid of all sanity in them.

Rocky takes a step back, his entire body beginning to quiver in fear. Venom moved to cover him…but…the Symbiote was much the same as it fully formed around Rocky. Its blank jagged eyes staring right at the television as the reporter continued to speak.

"Evacuation seems very hard to be done, as many people are trying to leave at the same time, and the Military is trying to keep it under control and not allow any infected to leave the area. It seems that they have been told to stay indoors and not try to interact with any one that may be infected. They are consider be very dangerous as the infection seems to cause them to become almost zombie-like behavior-" Without another thing to say, suddenly Venom unleashes several tendrils to the T.V screen, each one breaking right through it, surprising Satsuki enough to make her jump as she just realizes what had happened.

Looking to Venom…she was met with the visual of seeing the Symbiote…quivering like a scare child as he was retracting his tendrils back into himself. "Rocky…Venom…hey!" Satsuki tries to call out to them as she moves to stand from the bed as well, walking to them to try and calm down the Symbiote due. Though she hesitated for a moment as she tries to walk to him…suddenly remembering who exactly lived in Queens…Rocky's mother and sister.

Before she could speak, Venom suddenly seem to snap, giving a loud growl as his sharp fang filled mouth forms. " **I…We need to get Beatrice and Carnage…NOW!** " He shouts as he quickly goes over the window in a panic rush.

"Rocky, wait! What is happening?!" Satsuki shouts as the black Symbiote nearly just jumps right out of the window. He seemed too frighten to even speak right for a moment, looking to the floor while shaking his head…giving off several low growls and snarls as he held his hands to his head.

Throwing them down enrage, Venom completely open the window, shattering apart the entire wall that it was connected to, and letting it all fall down the tower to the ground floor. Turning to Satsuki…she saw the horrified look on his Symbiote face. " **…It's a goddamn Symbiote invasion.** " He says in a fearful tone, before leaping away from the building and out of Satsuki's sight…leaving her to her thoughts…as the same fear began to take her. Remembering all that Venom had told her of his kind…and how much a danger just ONE of them could cause.

"…oh my god." She mutters, before she quickly rushes out to get dress and assemble her Elite four to tell them the news.

 **(This was something I've wanted to write for a while, my favorite kind of scenes in anything are when a stories protagonist and antagonist seat together and talk. And I really showed my love of Marvel here in this one. Please leave a review on what you think, because we are about to get away from the kill la kill setting…because a 'web of shadows' had just began for our poor Symbiotes and their host.)**


	26. Chapter 26

A girl gives a sigh as she begins writing on a small journey. A teenager wearing a simple a white bobble hoodie, and a pair of black jeans, with bright red shoes.

She was sitting in what seemed to be an empty theater, waiting for a movie to start up. As she wrote the girl began to lightly mumble to herself. "I can't sleep anymore. I forgot how to. Maybe for about a week or two by now…it's not so bad once you get used to it." She then takes a moment to lick her lips, while propping her small notebook on her lap.

"The other doesn't need to sleep. It's good really, now we have more time to get things done. That and…other things…" As she spoke...she then presses her free hand to her chest…feeling her clothing shift under her touch…which sends a chill of excitement to run down her spine. She continues to write while muttering to herself. "Mostly we work on carrying out our mission, but it's hard to be a hero to the innocent people in this city…sometimes we can't find any. Then we must do…something different to, waste some time…"

She speaks as she runs her hand lower, going slowly along her breast and along her stomach. Gasping a little bit as the clothing under her hoodie begin to move. "Uhhh…errr…pimps. Junkies. Perverts. Bum. Crazies, the walking wounded and living dead…you can't let them get too close…or they'll get their despair all over you." She writes still, though it was a little sloppier. "But there isn't any worry…uhh…the other and I will get rid of them all. One…by one…" She moans out as the 'other' continues to shift and change along her body…acting as some kind of full-body massage.

The lights then turn deem around her as the movie previews begin.

She takes a moment to look at her…'date' that was certainly devouring a movie-bucket of popcorn right next to her. It was coming right out from the back of her hoodie. Being completely black with little to no other features on it but fangs and maybe bits of bones.

"I-I used to hate going to the movies alone." She says as she holds her free hand onto arm rest...as if waiting for someone to hold it. She didn't get to wait long as another tendril slips from her sleeve, and softly presses itself into her hand.

"Ugh…t-that was before the other and I found each other. Now. I'm never alone." As she whispers this out, her tendril changes to form into a sharp clawed hand, so that it could hold hers. "Now…I am never alone. Life doesn't give you happy endings like that…so I am lucky." She sighs out happily…before suddenly…

"Aw, they shoulda got Stallone." Someone said, with another shouting out. "Woo-hoo! Checkitout! This is the best part!" She didn't have to turn her head to see who it was, as she could tell it was just three annoying 'punks' that were disturbing her time alone with her 'other'.

It quickly returns back into her body for it to hide, while she just tried to control herself from saying something…but they just…kept talking.

She looks up to the preview for the upcoming movie…it seemed to be for superheroes, like the ones her brother liked…like the ones she wants to be like so that he would be proud of her again…he was so mad…but not anymore. Not after what she does to people like…like the one that hurt her.

She briefly remembers back to when she first found out what she could do now, thanks to this…'gift'. How the other told it she could do great things with it…and she had, saving up to twenty people in a single day...then her daddy was dying…and she was sooo sad. Then Rocky tried to push away the blame…he didn't even show up at the funeral they had for him. Though it wasn't much of one.

As she continues to try and remember, the men continue to talk…louder and louder.

The girl begins to growl to herself while her other was telling her…that they found the right people again. It could smell the horrors that they had done. The girl's respond was simple. As she continues to whisper and write in her jouney. "Usually the days just go on and on one after another…sooner or later, things go bad."

The girls another growl, louder than before. "Shut…up." She tells them, as she keeps her eyes on the scene…watching as the hero was in the middle of a dramatic battle as big words were flashing on the scene about how good the movie was gonna be. She was very interested to see how it'll be…but they wouldn't stop talking.

One of the man came to her. "Hey-a sweetheart, why you alone? You look like gonna need a man to keep you company." Another one jumps over the seat, knocking aside the bucket of popcorn her other was eating to the floor. He gets really close to her, forcibly holding a hand on her thigh as he leans close to her face. "Nah man, heard what she said? Told us to shuddup, huh? Whachoo gonnado if we don't, huhh?" He says, with the girl easily able to smell the sweat, booze, and even the smell of other women on him.

"This was a nice theatre once." She muttered as she continues to write down her thoughts. The guy closest to her doesn't seem to notice as he continues to try and poorly hit on her.

Something told her that his method of holding a knife to the girl's neck wasn't helping his chances for her. "Are you saying something gurl? Come on, either you run that mouth of your again…or we can find other uses for it." The girl just continues to stare forward, not even caring even a little for the knife to her neck.

"Now it's a dump. Filthy. Full of Vermin." She whispers, just loud enough to confuse the guy that was holding the knife to her. That was when finally, the girl's eyes moved…to the bucket of popcorn on the floor. "Even the popcorn taste like garbage." As she finishes speaking…the super hero preview ended…and one for a horror movie started.

She loved irony.

Third guy came ever and tried to say something to her, but she couldn't make it out anymore…as she started to feel a 'bad mood' coming. "Huh? What?" she growls…before her Symbiote begins to leave her hoodie, quickly covering it whole and all of herself.

The two thugs are thrown away from her, as the girl was…no longer standing there. Instead the thing that was climbing over the seat and looking down at the terrified idiot, who was certainly on the floor making a mess in his pants, was a creature…a monster.

One that seemed to have a teen-punk look to it. Having slender bug-like eyes…and small black fangs. With finally with familiar white Spider emblem that was around her chest and back. Like a certain other black Symbiote that was certainly in Honnōji city.

" **I'm sorry…Were you talking to me?** "

Like roaches when you turn on the light, they scatter. Complete fear on their faces as they scream in terror. " **Well?! I asked you a question! Answer me!** " She screams leaping at them as the three men run out into the halls, trying to get to the emergency exit...they didn't make it. " **Didn't your parents teach you anything?** "

She...Elli-…Mania spoke as she had the three of them, all trapped in black web-like substances. She was talking to the man who held the knife to her neck earlier…how she hated him. She places her face close to him, really close as she remembers back to what he told her to do with her mouth.

Her fangs increase in size…growing bigger…scarier. "Punks like you make me mad. Mad enough to bite your heads off." She spoke as she holds her jaw open, right in front of the man's head, as her tendrils pulled her closer. " **Just give a big 'crrrunch!' sound! Slurp your brains down like big fistfuls of jello. Yeah...barely touched that crummy popcorn; I could really sink my teeth into something juicy.** "The man began to whimper out small prayers, begging for someone to save them.

…Too bad for all of them…it just made her hungry.

Wiping her mouth clean with a cheap napkin, Mani-...Ellie was back in her normal clothing as she walked the streets. A little too upset not to enjoy the movie she paid to see. It's okay though, she could watch it later…when there is no one else to bother here. Taking her notebook out she continues to write in it, while muttering.

"It's no wonder the whole world's turning into a cesspool. Nobody's got any manners anymore. These days, it's easier for people to find crack and guns than lessons in common courtesy. And you gotta try killing them just to get their attention." She pauses for a moment, as she feels nothing rattling in her mouth, and spits it to the sidewalk floor.

…it was a tooth…not hers.

"…I get a little carried away sometimes. It's the job stress." She says as she continues to walk on, ignoring the sight of buildings that are far off…that just seemed to be completely wrecked. Or the signs that tell her to stay away from the quarantine zone. She didn't care about that…she just wanted to go home.

Where no one will bother her.

 **Meanwhile…**

Rocky was triple checking everything that he had on himself. He needed guns, lots of guns. More then what he thinks he had, and what Satsuki could get him on short notice. As he finishes clipping in his eighth magazine for his rifle with incendiary rounds, he hears someone enters the cargo hold for the private plane.

It was…a shirtless Beatrice as he was setting down a crate. Opening it, he was checking to see if everything inside was okay. "Okay…your red little fuckers of death are all here. Anything else?" He asked, as he looks out the hold. Seeing that Honnōji Academy was pretty much already fixed...and had lots of military-like trunks as they were all getting ready for something.

"Please do not tell me they are going to help us." Beatrice asks as he grabs a towel and wipes sweat from his brow. Working for over 12 hours straight since last night to make sure everything they had…and with Carnage understandably not wanting to be anywhere near the kind of stuff that can easily kill her…left Beatrice shirt and shoeless...with a slight shaking pair of pants.

Rocky grabs an empty magazine and clip in incendiary rounds as he tells him. "No, that's for something else. A kind of event for the Academy called the um…" Rocky pauses as he snaps his fingers a few times to try and remember the name. "…the um…'Tri-city schools…raid trip'. Something having to do with other schools."

Beatrice gives a scoff as he picks up and places the crate of the grenades with the others. "I think having all this shit is a bit much don't you think?" Beatrice asks as he begins to tie the crates of weaponry in place. "We both know Honnōji Academy isn't the most…normal place."

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Beatrice mutters back as he finishes making sure the crate wouldn't move, before he looks back to Rocky with a glare. "Don't you think this is a bit...what's the word…inappropriate? I mean, if you are right here and this is a Symbiote invasion…shouldn't we be…I don't know…warning and preparing for shit to hit the fan!?" He shouts, as he holds his hands to his sides. Looking more than ready to stab at something to relive some stress.

Not wanting to be that stab victim, Rocky pauses his loading of the magazine to say. "And what can we do?" He then gestures out to the students as they continued to get ready. "Hell, what the fuck can they do!?" He shouts, as Venom forms to change his normal black shirt and pants…to a hulking form of a berserk Venom, that stood at least two feet higher than Beatrice was.

" **You really think they can fight against an ARMY of people like us!?** " Venom shouts, before changing himself back to normal. "With something like THIS coming to us, we have no time to really prepare anything! So, with what time we do have, I don't want most of these morons getting in our way." Rocky then drops back into his seat on top of a crate of ammunition, and continued to load the magazines.

"Besides…what can we gain from it? Sure, we tell them and they can try to prepare…but what really is gonna happen is that they probably gonna freak out, not only from knowing Aliens are invading, but with all of Honnōji Academy seeing what WE can do…are gonna be scared shitless and we cause a panic." Beatrice lets out a loud sigh and mutters out 'damn you and your logic' as he leans on the side of the cargo hold.

After taking a few seconds of silence with each other, Beatrice decided to ask. "So aside me…who does know about the invasion?" As he asks he takes a step right in front opposite of Rocky. Rocky looks back up to him for a moment, before looking back to his work. "Satsuki, the Elite four, and the head of the sewing club…who is currently still at the hospital." He tells him, as he puts aside another fully loaded magazine.

Just before he reaches to pick an empty one up, Beatrice throws one at his lap. "…well you don't need to worry about that number growing anytime soon. Mako and her family would just go nuts…or than usual. And as for Ryuko...yeah, no. Just no." He spoke as he began to fiddle around with one of the bullets that he picked up from the crate.

"Why not?" Rocky ask, as he begins to load the new magazine.

Beatrice flips the bullet like a coin in the air, and catches it. "Look after the date and all…I think Ryuko kinda just...I don't know...fell apart." He says, as he begin to roll the bullet between his fingers. "I noticed it, this morning when I was helping make Breakfast. She didn't seem right. Like she was really...really tired all of the sudden, and hell of a lot moodier." He stops for a moment to roll his eyes. "She wasn't even looking to her uniform, if anything it was like she was avoiding it. Mako says it's like she had become allergic to wearing it or something."

Rocky holds his chin in his hand as he was paying closer attention to him. "She acted a bit like this yesterday too, but didn't seem to care much after I told her about the date. Then again…I think she was forcing herself." Beatrice finishes, before he throws his bullet out of the cargo hold. It bounces across the floor and hits the side of a trunk, that was being loading by the students…as soon as the bullet made impact, it exploded along the side. Scaring the absolute hell out of the students inside.

As he started to laugh at that, Rocky spoke up.

"…I think it's because of you." He says as he puts aside the half-way filled magazine and rest his hands on his lap. Beatrice looks to him a bit confused as he asks. "Come again?" Rocky sighs, and stands up from his crate he was using a chair.

"Remember what happened after your supposed death? Ryuko's Kamui went completely berserk. Hell, I might even go as far as to say she nearly died because of that. I think she was putting it off because of you. And after last night it just dumped over her." Rocky explained as he walked up to Beatrice.

The red head gave a worried look as he looks to Rocky. "…is she gonna be fine?" He asks.

Rocky just silently shrugs his shoulders. As he watches the students as they continue to ready everything….and put out the small fire Beatrice started. "Maybe she just needs to take a break for a bit." Rocky says as he picks up a nearby fire extinguisher. Throwing it toward one of the larger students as he was running passed the cargo hold.

Flinching as it accidently hits the students head.

"Well…then you can see why I don't want her to know about this shit. I mean with her uniform being as it is…made of that red weird stuff, who knows what could happen to her." Beatrice says as he turns to face his father, leaning on the several boxes worth of ammunition and weapons.

Rocky gives a hesitant nod, as he sees the students not putting out the fire, before he returns to his work. Loading in the incendiary rounds. "…alright…but it's not gonna be much of a secret when she turns on the TV and finds Symbiotes attacking the united kingdoms." He tells Beatrice, as he picks back up the magazine.

"Let me worry about that." Beatrice tells him as he walks to the Rocky, picking up several bullets and a empty magazine. "Speaking of certain uniform wearing girls…where's yours…haven't see her around braking orders, or whatever the hell she does." Beatrice mumbles at the end, as he begins to help Rocky with loading the gun...though a bit clumsier than how Rocky was doing it.

As he was placing the bullets in…he noticed that Venom was pecking out from behind Rocky's shirt. It…wasn't a tendril…It looked to…hairy, solid even. Like a…spider's leg.

" **She went to see her mother.** " Venom's cold voice escapes Rocky's through Rocky's throat, surprising both the Symbiote host, as even Rocky was holding a hand to his neck in shock. Trying to ease himself, Beatrice mutters out. "Awww…mother and daughter bonding time?"

The spider leg suddenly sprinted out completely, leasing out into one of the crates. Stabbing right through and several crates that were right behind Rocky.

"Whoa, I just teasing! Chill!" Beatrice shouts as he really wasn't liking the idea of Venom acting out…near a bunch of explosives with more than enough literal fire power to kill both of them.

Rocky was looking just as panicked though as he had his back turned to face the ruined crates, and the broken bits of what used to be weapons. "…that wasn't me. Venom? Is everything okay?" He asks his partner...looking to the spider-leg that came from his back. "…he's…really angry for some reason."

"You don't say!?" Beatrice shouts back, holding his hand over his chest to try and calm down his heart. Rocky just ignores him though as his Symbiote sinks back into him. "What do you mean you can't tell me why?" Rocky mutters to it, as it just shifts along his body.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Satsuki stood exactly where she was where it all began…in her mother's office at Revocs. She stilled remembered in perfect detail as when her mother had called her over and showed the monster that she had hidden away for five years. How it broke Nui like a doll, and warned them all that it is not something to be toyed with.

Such a thing was completely new…and even terrifying to Satsuki, although she will never admit that aloud.

But that was when she first met that Symbiote. Since then, she had learned much of it. The amount of caring it holds, the will to press on it has, and the humanity that he had learned. She truly thinks she could thank its host for that.

Though there was one thing that will remain with Satsuki, always. When she had tried on the Symbiote herself once…and had become consumed by her rage. The disgust and hatred she felt, was times a thousand than any she would ever allow herself to show. And even though it was off her body…it had unlocked that part of her which she had kept dormant.

"Hmmm…how does Junketsu's feel? It's a challenge to wear, isn't it? You're even trembling." Ragyō says, as she stood behind Satsuki…a bit too close for comfort. Her hands were held along Satsuki's side, one moving up her left side to her shoulder and the other moving up much of the same path, only to stop as she travels up her breasts, just to move back down.

What Ragyo didn't seem to notice though…was that Satsuki wasn't trembling because of her Kamui, that she was wearing right now. It was because it was the combined about of pure will that Satsuki could muster. Biting the inside of her mouth, digging her nails into the palm of her hands enough to draw blood, holding her arms as stiff as possible, flexing her muscles, hell even counting the Symbiote sheep in her head.

She was doing anything and EVERYTHING she could…to stop herself from ripping out her own mother's throat with her bare teeth. "It is nothing to worry about mother, but thank you for your concern." Satsuki mutters, trying to keep her calm tone.

Ragyō then looks to her assistant, who patiently waited to be address. "Hōōmaru…" She calls out, with the other woman giving a small nod as she presses a button on her tablet. A screen lighted up right next to her, showing footage of the battle that happened three days ago. Showing the monstrous Ryuko as she was in the battle with the Symbiotes.

"Is this what brings you here today?" Ragyō asks as she looks to the screen with a brief glance. "Kamui Senketsu, La vie est drole." Ragyō says as she lets her hands drop from Satsuki and begins to slowly walk to her desk, that was in front of the screen.

Satsuki takes a quick breath, before she spoke. "I filed a report regarding that, and I believe you said it would be left to my discretion." Ragyō takes her seat and gives a low sigh. "Of course, matters should be settled youth to youth…Kamui to Kamui. I have no issue with it." She finishes with a tiny shrug, keeping her smug grin along her lips.

"Then why, may I ask, did you send the high order tailor to my-…to Honnōji academy." Satsuki quickly change the tone of her voice…at first sounding angered…before dumbing herself down to sound more...'annoyed'.

She can see from the corner of her eyes, as she was looking to the floor…seeing her mother's grin was extending. "Now who did I send there…oh right, dearest Nui. You know how she is…and I can't reign in a artist like her…even if I'm the CEO." She says, as the screen behind her shows Nui…without her Symbiote, and instead in her usual pink dress.

"…I understand." She mumbled…before she steps forward and slams her hands down on the desk, minimum force, of course. A show to gain more attention, without seeming hostile. "However, her appearing had delayed my plans for a whole day, and…she had scar Roc-…my bodyguard's little sister. Both mentally and very…physically."

She stared straight into her mother's own eyes as she spoke…she can see the brief twinkle of excitement in her eyes as she finished her sentence. "Oh, is that all…or do you have another question?" Ragyō said, making Satsuki have to dig her nails into the desk itself to keep from tearing into her mother's face. This game of theirs…was one of power…and seeing the calm look in her mother's eyes…something showed that what she was doing was wrong. That she should stop before she placed herself in a bad place to be.

But seeing that grin…

"How is it possible for Nui to have a Symbiote?" Satsuki asks, her voice raising slightly as she tries to fight back her want to scream. Even as her mother tries to play dumb right to her face, by shrugging her shoulders and saying, "I don't know." in the most casual tone possible.

"…maybe Venom decided to spawn another one of his kind. After all, you are dealing with that red fellow…what is he called Hōōmaru?" Ragyō says before looking to her assistant. Who has the screen changed to show Carnage as he was violently tearing apart what looked to be…normal civilians. Looking as gleeful as a child on Christmas morning.

Rei gives a small bow as she presented the red devil on scene. "Carnage my lady, it's what he wrote on the walls here when he came here searching for his father." She says as the images changed to Carnage's calling card of 'Carnage rules' being painted on a wall with blood. Not that Satsuki was paying attention to that...as she was being too busy at what Rei just said.

"Oh thank you dearie, I swear I would lose my head without he-" Satsuki hands slip off the desk as she just stares blankly at her mother in shock."…you knew that Carnage was coming after Venom?" She asks trying to understand what she was hearing.

Watching as her mother just tiled her head a little as she looked off to the side. "Well not entirely. There is so much that I didn't know about those Symbiote kind. Hehehe." She chuckled slightly as she presses her hands together.

"Why didn't you warn us?!" Satsuki nearly shouts as she keeps her hands to her side, outrage as the memories of the red Symbiotes first appearance came to here. His murdering of several students and even random people.

Granted he is currently better but still…

"Oh, I apologize Satsuki…did he give you trouble?" Ragyō asks as she tilted her head a little, to give a false concern look.

Satsuki stayed silent for a moment as she tried to suppress all the rage she was feeling. She takes a deep breath, as she begins to coldly speak. "…it's not possible for her to be Venom's spawn, or even Carnage's…A Symbiote can only give birth once a generation. And they both had conceived a child, none of which are Nui." She wished she still had her sword, something to hold on too...as she watches her mother just continue to chuckle as she holds her hands up, resting her elbows on her chair's arm rest.

"Really? What an interesting fact you picked up Satsuki. But question…who's Venom?" She asked with a knowing look as she gives a smug grin.

"…The living poison. I assigned him a new name, when he came to work under me. It's faster to say for a name." Satsuki tries to speak professionally now, to regain control of herself…till her mother said. "Hehehe, so he's become like a pet for you…I knew you could tam that anim-"

"He's not an animal. He was just misguided." Satsuki interrupted her, giving a glare as she could hear the insulting tone in her mother's voice.

That…took away Ragyō's grin.

And it was nowhere near as satisfying as Satsuki hoped it be.

"Well…neat-o. Anything else you would like to mention?" Ragyo spoke, with an unpleasant tone. Satsuki opens her mouth to speak…but stops as she noticed…something about her mother's dress. She didn't know if it was just the worry of the 'invasion' that was tricking her eyes, but…she could help but relive the memory of Rocky and Venom both telling her to be wary of anyone now. The reason why…because she thinks she just saw her mother's dress shift slightly…just like how Rocky's symbiote clothing would sometimes.

"You know honey, sometimes it's the misguided ones you should worry the most about. Their thoughts and motives can sometimes be so different than the norm. Leading them to do something very rash…and stupid. I hope that…Venom hasn't rubbed off on you to make you act as such." She says in a quiet, dull tone as she leans against the table. She stared right to Satsuki with an unblinking cold look.

Satsuki realizes what she had done…and quickly tries to fix it as she backs away and bows her head. "I…I'm sorry mother. I have had a very busy, and exhausting few days." She forced the words out, hating every second of it. She became worried as she kept her eyes looking to the ground.

If that little suspension was true than…she wouldn't even stand a chance, even with her Kamui and sword.

Luckily Ragyō than gave a small chuckle. "Well at least you know you are in the wrong." She says, as she leans back in her chair. "So…how goes the preparation for the Tri-City schools raid trip? I've read your report on it."

Satsuki took a small breath of relief, as she calmly blinks her eyes. "Not long, one more day to be precise." She informed them as they began to discuss the ideas that they had. Though the words came from her mouth, Satsuki's mind was elsewhere.

Before she knew it, she was back in a helicopter on her way home., looking at the same scenery as the day when she first met her bodyguard.

She hopped that it wasn't too late for her to warn him.

Though unknown to her, as she was flying away…Ragyō was staring right at her chopper through a window. The amused look on her face completely gone.

Behind her was Nui, looking close to collapsing as she was using her scissor blade to remain standing up. Her dress was ruined, her good eye was only a bloody mess, and before she could say something as she walks forward…she falls. A yellow and red mix of liquid dripping off the ruin parts of her dress.

"I'm surprise your Symbiote manage to hide you for as long it could, Nui." Ragyō said as she kept looking to the window. Nui tries to push herself up as she tried to hold herself from coughing out her organs. "Let me guess…Venom did this, didn't he? Broke you down, and completely neutered your pet. Forcing you to drag yourself all the way here." She then turned to look down at Nui, seeing as the girl could only gurgle out what might be crud words.

"Now, now…you don't have to worry. You will get your revenge soon. But for now, I need you to do the things you do best. Can you do that?" She asks as she steps toward her and kneels, placing a hand alongside Nui's face.

In mere moments…the sounds of bones creaking, and growls are heard…before Nui stands back up.

She looks to herself in amazement, and runs a hand along her base of her spine. Before giving a twisted grin to the woman in front of her. "Just point me to the direction of someone's neck to strangle a little, and I'm all set." She says as she notices her Symbiote seems to still be in very bad shape. "Y-yeah…I could r-really go for something to…eat." She mutters out, suddenly sounding much more weaken.

Ragyō just nods as she turns back to the look out the window. "Just make sure to keep yourself out of trouble. I rather not have to fix you again." She says in a teasing tone.

Nui gives a low chuckle, before giving a small polite bow. "Of course, Ms. Living cure." Before she rushes out of the room, leaving Ragyō to just slowly trail her own fingers along the hand that had touched Nui's face…with small white tendrils slowly moving to return to her clothing.

 **Meanwhile…**

"So, we're clear to go?" Rocky asks, now wearing full-Symbiote armor including his mask, as he looks to Inumuta who was looking over a check-list of the supplies. "Everything seems to be all set for both you and Beatrice's trip to America." He says as he flips a page over, and begins to read something. "We have some confirmation allowing you land in America. Though I must warn you to be careful with how gun happy they can be over there, don't be shocked if a stray bullet comes and hits you guy's engines or something."

As he finishes reading, he looks up to find Rocky giving him a stern look. "Hōka…I'm American." He says, watching as Inumuta doesn't even change his facial expression. Instead the glasses wearing teen, just reaches forward and pats Rocky's shoulder. "Good for you. By the way, Nonon has asked me to tell you that while you're in America, please get her a shirt that says, 'one of my friends is going off to get themselves killed, by fighting an invasion force of aliens with their alien child that also wants to kinda kill them and all I got was this lousy T-shirt'. Female-size small, and I'll also like one for female-size medium."

Rocky rolls his eyes at that, as he places his hands on his waist. "Is this your way of tell me that this is a bad idea?" His answer was Inumuta slowly lowering his glasses, peeking over them as he gave Rocky a glare. "What do you think?" He asks, causing Rocky to place a on his face and sighs.

"Look, I get it. Not a good plan, just going in there and killing every member of my race… **again.** " Venom's voice escaping his lips for a brief moment, before turning back to normal as Rocky continues to speak. "But I don't think we really have any plans to go on right now…"

Inumuta shrugs his shoulders and mutters out to him. "Well there is always nuking the city-" He quickly had to take a step back and raises his hands defensively. "Hōka!" He shouts, with the teen just shrugging and saying. "I am just trying to make light of the situation...besides isn't that how America handles their problems."

"Ugh, you're just gonna keep on riding that to piss me off aren't you." Rocky groans as he pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Look…my mom and sister are still there, and they could be dead or…much…much worst. So, I have to go." He stresses as he slaps his hand down on his other's open palm.

Giving a nod, Inumuta unzips his collar to show his scared mouth as he says. "Fine…I wish you the best of luck on your mission…cause if you fail, I think Uzu said it best, after we were all informed of what is happening." He then gives a few coughs. "…'Well…we're boned'." He says trying to imitate Uzu's voice.

Rocky shakes his head as he leans on the side of the small jet. "He doesn't sound like that." Rocky says as Inumuta just gives another shrug. With another roll of his eyes, Rocky than looks to the vehicle he and Beatrice will be traveling in. "So…this is the rust bucket that is gonna get us to America?" He asks as he knocks on the side of it, getting a hollow sound from it.

"This 'rushbucket' as you call it, is known as a Quinjet, one of the best pieces of equipment that we can ever hope to get our hands on. It was designed in Wakanda, and is equipped with the most powerful turbojet engines you will ever see, that can help it reach over Mach 2. 1." Inumuta says, speaking in a professional tone that would rival any politician…before Rocky just asks. "Uh-huh…so why does it look like a piece of crap?"

He's referring to the number of dents, the rusted spots, and the all-around old look that quinjet had. Inumuta gives a small cough at that, as he just looks back to the clip board in his head as if he was pretending to read it. "…well…it was decommissioned after that cold war, after the….um…pilots- er…test monkey's…were all killed inside it during a test run…the problem being that um…"

Rocky grabs the board from him, and glares right at the team. "What aren't you telling me?!" He demands, sounding like a father that has caught their child in the middle of doing something stupid. Though they were broken up as Beatrice's voice shouts from inside the jet.

"The fuck is monkey's skeleton doing here!?"

With the two looking at the jet at that sudden outburst, Rocky just slowly and silently looks to Inumuta in complete annoyance. Seeing the look Rocky was giving him, Inumuta takes a step back and says. "…Don't worry whatever problems that it had, me and several members of Honnōji academy's auto-mechanics club have completely fix everything we could-" " **That you could?!** " Rocky shouts, with Venom's voice escaping his throat as his eyes became pure-white.

Inumuta takes another step back. "…If it makes you feel better, it was cheap?" He tries to say in joking tone, only to get a glare from Venom as their eyes turn jagged. "Relax. It can fly, and it was the best thing we could find on short notice that will get you to America as quickly as possible."

"… **Was us getting their alive part of that thought?** " Venom growls out as he looks back to the jet, seeing Beatrice poke his head out from the cargo hold in the back as stepped into view. "Hey old man, come on I thought we were in a hurry. Let's go already! The Big Orange awaits!" He shouts as he rushes back inside, with Venom calling out behind him. " **It's Big Apple!** "

With a faint 'Don't care!' coming from inside, Venom turns back to Inumuta as he began to walk to the cargo hold. " **We swear, this ends up killing us, we are going to haunt you.** " Inumuta gives a sigh, as he picks up the clip broad that Venom dropped.

"Look, I've seen him getting his head cut off, and having C4 blown from within him." Inumuta says, nudging his head slightly to the jet, referring to Beatrice. "And I've seen you getting your head cut in half once…I'm pretty sure you'll be fine." Venom gives a growl, as he spoke in a cold voice. " **We fucking swear...** "

"Enjoy your flight." The teen said as he began to walk off, leaving Venom to get into the jet. As he steps away, the jet seems to take off with little to no problem. In mere moments seeming to get out sight from anyone in Honnōji Academy.

As he steps back, Nonon and Gamagōri walk up beside him. "An alien invasion. Geez…you guys ever think since Venom came here, we've become pretty much a joke in comparison?" Nonon asks as she looks to where the jet was moments ago.

Gamagōri looks to her and asks. "Wait as in us as a race, or us in general as the Elite Four?" Nonon doesn't even look at him, as she just shrugs and mutters out. "…both?"

Inumuta un-zips his high collar, showing his scared lips. "Honestly…I think we may be thought of as a joke in both comparisons. At least comparing levels of being dangerous. I mean, a race of creatures that can shape-shift, turn invisible, take control of others, gain memories of their host and use our relationships against each other, mess with our feelings, could devour us whole in a matter of seco-"

He was stopped as Nonon elbows his stomach. "Stop it, we get it…Humanity is pretty much screwed." She says, looking up to him with a glare. "Not exactly." Inumuta says as he rubs his side, where she hit him. "Unlike us, Symbiotes have exact weaknesses we could target. Such as their need for a host, intense heat-"

This time it was Gamagōri that interrupted him as he told them. "I'm not trusting Sanageyama with flame-thrower." Nonon cracks a smile, as she gives a scoff. "What no, that's a great idea. Let's give him your car keys while we're at it. It would only end in greatness." She says mostly in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm trying to make a point." Inumuta says as he steps forward, and turns to face them. "Here is the biggest weakness for the Symbiote's…sound. We can set up multiple stations with loud-speakers, people hammering away on instruments or playing lots of loud CD's. I mean, it's not perfect, but it's the best kind of defense that we can hold against the Symbiotes."

Nonon crosses her arms as she raised an eyebrow at the idea. "Um…for that to work all that time, we would either have to have loud music playing twenty-four-seven, or people playing instruments at all times to keep up that defense. I mean, that alone is gonna be insane, who's gonna be in charge of that, and WHY are you two looking at me like that?!" She says as she throws her arms down and looks at the two teens that were staring at her.

The realization came to her rather quickly. "…No...NO…screw you people, hell no!" She shouts as she backs away from them. "You…'are' the best person for something like this." Gamagōri says a bit hesitantly, before Nonon points at him and shouts. "So is anyone else that knows how to work a speaker! I can't just be put up to guard an entire city."

Inumuta gives a shrug as he adds. "You're the only one with the need skill for such a thing though." Nonon snaps her head to his direction as she screams.

"OH really? Well...no pressure then. I mean it's just that one mistake could cause them to get into the city and infect/murder everyone…again…no pressure." As she spoke she threw her arms up in the air, and proceeds to walk passed them, while holding her hands to her head. "Ugh...I swear if there is a god, please let Rocky be wrong on this whole invasion idea." She mutters softly before she notices a chopper heading to them. "Well maybe Lady Satsuki could give us some good news."

 _ **Several minutes during flight…**_

Rocky was piloting the jet, memories of Venom's past host…some of which with military experience, helping him…only slightly though. Meaning that Rocky was tightly gripping onto the control wheel of the jet, with his eyes constantly looking around to the many dials, and switches in front of him.

 **Symbiote tells me to relax. That I might shake the wheel if I am not careful. I of course, till it that I am completely calm about flying it…it's just the idiot behind us that has me nervous.**

Rocky thinks as he takes a small glance behind him, to a door that showed the cargo hold, where Beatrice was at…currently juggling three grenades in his hand. Also, while singing a random song. "They call me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the rumba beat~ I wish I had maracas so I could go chick-chicky boom, chick-chicky boom~!"

 **It's been only eight minutes and already I want to shoot him…Symbiote tells him, it's in agreement. Just wants me to wait until he is out of the room filled with explosives.**

"Beatrice, can you pipe down for bit. I'm trying to focus…and put down the damn grenades!" Rocky shouts as he kept his eyes kept to the controls around him, and to the front window. He notices a bit of red at the corner of his eye as Beatrice seats on the co-pilot seat next to him.

"Oh, come on! I'm bored here old man. Can't this thing GO any faster?! I heard that nerd said this shit could go Mach 2!" Beatrice says in an annoyed tone, as he smacks the console of the controls. Rocky gives a sigh as he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I rather take my tim, and keep this thing going slower than that…considering what else that 'nerd' said…also the simple fact being that I REALLY don't want this piece of crap to fall apart on us."

Beatrice leans back in his seat, and gives an annoyed scoff. "You're kill me with boredom. Where is your sense of adventure!?" He asks in a mocking tone, while also taking a box of cigarettes out. Before Venom could say anything back, Beatrice throws the empty box near his head…making him duck under it.

"Look it doesn't matter if this thing craps out on us or not, or even if we got to swim and run on foot the rest of the fucking way. This is a Symbiote invasion." He spoke in a serious tone, as he places his cigarette in his mouth. "You and I both know just how dangerous they can be. I may not know much about our Symbiote's race, but I know enough to know that a single day in earth time…is more than enough time for them to ruin an entire solar system!" Beatrice nearly shouts as he fumbles for a lighter in his coat pocket.

"You're exaggerating." Rocky tells him, refusing to look at the teen. "Not by much if my genetic memory is concern." Beatrice mutters as a red tendril comes from his pants pockets holding the lighter for him.

Rocky can hear small clicking as Beatrice tries to turn it on. "…something about the invasion is off." He mutters, loud enough for Beatrice to hear. "What do you mean?" He says, looking away from the lighter to the older Symbiote host.

"This thing that is happening to New York…it isn't normal, at least…not like this." Rocky tells him, as he gives a shrug. "Earlier I had Inumuta, the nerd guy, look into…anything that could relate to what is happening in New York right now…and they found nothing. It's only happening in New York as far as the rest of the world is concern."

Beatrice raises an eyebrow at that, as he rests the hand holding the light on his thigh. "…I don't follow. Like I said, I don't know much about our race. Can to explain?" Rocky gives a sigh, as he takes one hand from the control wheel to rub his eyes.

"There are two types of Symbiote invasions. One is the full frontal-assault, which…trust me if they were doing that we would know. And the second one is…what Venom likes to call the 'body-snatcher' plan." Rocky says, while gesturing with his free hand. "See normally the Symbiotes would have it in that they would infect at least…millions of whatever species the planet had. Be they animal, insect, or just all-around life form on that plant…and they would only take one side of the entire planet." He briefly looks at Beatrice and sees him still having the confuse look on his face.

"Yeah…right now either all or most of the west should be infected. But not in the same way that…I guess you can say we are. The Symbiote would act like a bio-virus or something. Target the brain mainly so that the host would become numb and slowly brain-dead. Making it look like it's some kind of sickness and then causing their victims to be…ravage, like a zombie or something." As Rocky finished, he sees Beatrice return to trying to light the cigarette in his mouth.

"What's the point of that?" He asks, with Rocky just shrugging and telling him. "Fear…it's the universal response. The Symbiotes would cause panic to the species. They would strategically infect many people of power, cut any kind of commination from places that are infected, send an entire squad of Symbiotes to infiltrate the un-infected side of the world. Spread lies and paranoia to everyone they could…so that they could cause panic and fear to sweep everything left into a part of their whole." Beatrice continues to try and light his cigarette, looking heavily annoyed as he could even get a flicker of light.

Getting fid-up, he throws the lighter to the wall behind him, next to door leading to the cargo hold. "Oh, I don't know. I am feeling pretty swept in fear and panic, and I didn't need a Symbiote cousin or something whispering in my ear!" He angrily shouts at Rocky, as he shoes the cigarette into his jacket's pocket.

Rocky shakes his head slightly as Venom quickly sends a tendril out to grab at the light on the floor. "There is a big problem is what I'm trying to tell you. It's only in New York, a single PART of New York." He says as he tendril gives him the lighter and places it into one of his belt's pouches.

"…AND?!" Beatrice asks, as he crosses his arms and starts to tap his finger in frustration.

Rocky firmly holds onto the control wheel as he looks to the side for a moment in deep thought. "And it should be multiple places at the same time, Not just one." He tells him as his Symbiote slowly shifts slightly. "If it's one then it could be contained and isolated. Also, this is happening too damn quickly. To get to the level of infestation that it is now, it would usually take months, YEARS even before it would allow itself to be known throughout the world. It would have started off as some kind of…small time illness. But Inumuta told me that this stuff started happening a week ago, at most." Rocky spoke though sounded unsure of himself at the end.

Beatrice though didn't even seem to care one bit. He stood up from the seat, taking a knife out and began to flip it in his hand. "…well GREAT. So, they either changed the plans…or we're walking into a trap…could it get any better!?" He asks as he throws the knife in the air and catches it effortlessly.

"…it doesn't matter if it is…I need to see if my mom and sister is okay. The Symbiote I gave her is only a part of Ven-" Rocky tries to say, before suddenly turning around and grabbing the knife. "Whoa-whoa…whoa…back up a bit, the fuck you just said?" Beatrice says, as he stood in a knife throwing position with a shocked look on his face.

Rocky was close to screaming at him, but took a deep breath to calm himself before mutter. "…The Symbiote my sister has-" Beatrice interrupts him again as he shouts, and Rocky has to hold back from slamming his head to the control wheel. "There is ANOTHER Symbiote here? Oh my god, you mean to tell me I have another sibling!?"

Having enough, Rocky let go of the control wheel and stands up to face Beatrice, Venom forming two tendrils from his back to grab at the controls while he spoke. "No, calm down." Rocky tells him as he places the knife into another one of his pouches. "It's not like that. Venom can…pretty much clone himself. The copies aren't as strong as it, or really even have much of a mind of their own."

Beatrice just continues to stare at him in silence for a moment, before suddenly bursting out with "…I CAN'T DO THAT, is that normal for our race?!" He spoke in a high-pitch panic tone, as he looks down at himself, his Symbiote clothing twitching as if telling him not even it knew.

Rocky gives a groan as he turns back, and takes the controls again. "Ugh…I really don't want to get into the science of it." But as he goes to check if everything was still okay, he suddenly found Beatrice right next to him, with his face just an inch away from his. "Wait…Is…Was Nui another copy?!" He whispers in a disbelief tone, before Rocky shoves him back.

"No, god no! I had no hand at all in making…whatever the hell Nui had on her! I don't even know how she got a Symbiote, hell it was weaker than even I was! Only way that could be possible being it was part an older generation of Symbiotes. She was weaker to fire than Carnage is…but seems to have just as strong of a bond, maybe even stronger…" Rocky shouts back, and then began to mutter to himself. Trying to make sense of what Nui's Symbiote really was.

…and Beatrice's content annoying him wasn't helping him think. "Well maybe she was." He offers, with Rocky continuing to shake his head as he replies. "Then why refer to us as 'daddy' and 'sister'. It just doesn't make sense. Then again…I've known Nui for year, I should have guess she come back to bite me in the ass with some kind of surprise sooner or later. For all I know she is just calling us that to mess with us."

Rocky finishes with another sign…feeling drained already with the conversation…and his face visibly pales as Beatrice asks. "Wait, you've known her for a year?" Rocky didn't hold the urge back anymore, as he begins to slam his head into the control wheel.

 **Back at Honnō City…**

Satsuki is seating in her tower as she was staring out of her window down to her academy, and to the city below. It was beginning to turn into the afternoon as she was watching the last of the students pack up all that they needed for the raid trip.

But as much as Satsuki wanted to think on that, on how she should over look her plans of attack or make sure everything was set with her Elite…she couldn't help but think of the invasion.

She began upset when she heard that she arrived just as Venom left. She wanted to know if there was a way to prove her suspicion of what she thought she saw with her mother. Or if there was some way of telling who was infected with a Symbiote and who wasn't. The thought of having…those monsters with jagged eyes and fangs…crawling on her work…attacking her students, sicken her to the bone…and was more than enough to nearly make her shiver.

Taking a deep breath, she tries to think up of something as she watches the as sun set.

As her mind turns to the Symbiotes, of Venom, Carnage, Scorn, Ellie's, and Nui's...that was when she noticed something. Far off almost out of her sight...she saw a yellow and red blur as it quickly moved out of sight.

"…oh, you got to be fucking kidding me." Satsuki mutters as she blinks her eyes, seeing that the blur was nowhere in sight. She rubbed her eyes for a moment as she tries to think that maybe it was a trick of the eyes…but as she placed her hand back down on her sword's handle, she knew that things were never easy. She then leaves her room to try and find the blur…hoping that she was wrong.

 **Later…**

As the private small jet begins to touch down onto a helipad, an enraged Venom staggers out of it…gripping the back of its neck as while snarling from the pain. " **Errr…ahhh, damn it that hurt!** " He shouts as paces himself back and forth from the pain.

Beatrice behind him whistling a small tone as he holds what looks to be small box, not even bigger than his palm, in his Symbiote covered hand. "Hey man, that's what happens when you don't tell me you got a bomb in your neck. I am hanging with you and shit." He said as he flipped the small bomb in his hand. "I can't believe a tiny thing like this is enough to kill you."

Venom growls, before it peels away its face to show Rocky, who was just as pissed. "That 'tiny thing' is about as strong as a stick of dynamite. So please for the love of god…be careful with it." He said, before looking around him at the as they were on the rooftop of an old clinic. Rocky gives a sigh as he takes in the familiar setting around him.

The dirty streets, the barely working lights, the graffiti on the walls, everything was coming back to Rocky with it all being so familiar to him.

 **Symbiote tells me how…bleak it looked. That this didn't seem to be a nice place. I tell it though that after if anything this would be where my mother and Ellie would be. It tells me it doesn't like being here, I tell it the funny thing is…no one did.**

"…Welcome to Hell's kitchen." He mutters as he looks down to the streets, just barely able to see the lights of what maybe the quarantine area that laid miles away from them.

 **(Hey, as always thank you for reading please leave a review on what you think of the chapter.)**


	27. Chapter 27

New York was such a…'interesting' place, even with the outbreak that is happening and the risk of it spreading out of the containment zone…it seemed that people were still too stubborn to move out of the place. It brought him back to a memory of someone that told him that…there was something about the city…something that made people who were born here not want to leave.

Unless you are completely forced too.

Reasons are usually the same. It either be their job, family problem, or tragedy…sometimes all three. And yet…it's the same reason why people end up finding themselves coming back.

Rocky stood outside of a cheap motel, his outfit changed to help him better with the cold…and also to help hide his identity with a jacket and hoodie. He was on the pay-phone talking to Inumuta. "Yeah…we manage to get here in one piece…No neither me or Carnage ended up as Skeleton's…Because I think it was a better idea for us to take out time compare to you nearly killing u-…Nonon? I'm sorry did I call at a bad time? You fuck off you pink haired midget." Rocky says before he slams the phone back on the cradle to end the call.

He gives a deep sigh as he looks around him, making sure that his hoodie covered his face. This was the place that never slept and even as late as it was now, the last thing he needed was anyone recognizing him and asking questions.

 **Looks like nothing had ever changed since last, I've been in Hell's kitchen. God even the graffiti is the same. Can't help but feel that the only difference is myself…and the damn invasion.**

Rocky thinks as he begins to walk back to the motel itself, pausing for a moment to stop at a vending machine and get himself a drink.

 **God, I hope mom is okay. Know one thing for sure is that she'll never forgive me. Been doing a good job of taking care of her and Ellie…as good of a job as Venom was at taking care of Carnage. Symbiote says that was a low blow. Tell it I was sorry…just not thinking right. If I fail… if the invasion force manages to really over-take everything…nothing is gonna matter, is it?**

After he places some coins in the machine he gets his drink of soda and heads up the dirty stairs to his room. "Stick to the plan Rocky, find the source of it all…and take care of it." He mutters to himself before he begins to drink. Continuing to mutter in silence till he entered the room…

Where Beatrice was laying down on one of the beds watching the news on their cheap TV. "Man, this is not what I expected America to be. I mean I have been watching T.V for the past hour and a half and I've seen nothing but dumb shit no one would care for, and no joke…15 different fast food commercials." He says as Rocky walks passed him to the second bed in the room.

"Were you expecting more guns and waving American flags or something?" Rocky asks, with Beatrice giving a scoff as he nodded his head while saying. "Um…yeah! And where is the freedom, the whole redneck culture, the bad leader you idiots voted for, I mean I am seeing the fat part of it, but I feel like I am not getting the full American experience." Beatrice explained as a tendril shit from his shoulder and hits the button on the T.V…changing it to static.

"I am also not amused with the fact that you only have three channels here." Rocky rolled his eyes and chugged what was left of the can down. Throwing the empty can into a nearby trash pile, that was growing at the corner…it being mostly made of wrappers of food and chocolate. "…there is gonna be a lot of ground to cover. I have some old friends that we could meet and talk too…find my mom and sister. Their first on the list."

Beatrice chuckles at that. "Ohh, you're worried for them. Well I'll be sure to send them your remains after I kill you." As he finishes speaking, he then notices the shocked look on Rocky's face, the teen looks back at him confused. "What?" He asks, as Rocky takes a step back slightly and says. "I thought that we got over th-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa…you thought that I forgave you or something? Hold up a second here, fucker." Beatrice interrupts Rocky as he stands up from his bed. "Let me make something…as clear as possible. I hate you. But I can stand you, I would even go as far as to use the word…tolerate. But you see, the only…and I do mean ONLY reason…that you are alive right now, and I didn't chop your head off back there after I took that little bomb…was because you aren't in the top of my shit-list anymore."

As he talked Beatrice started walking forward with a cold look in his eyes straight towards the other Symbiote host. "I mean it, if it weren't for Nui…and this invasion shit that is going on right now…you be dead. Or at least horribly be crippled…more than you already are. Shit, I'm losing my touch." He mutters at the end as he looks to the floor briefly with an annoyed look on his face.

"But what about Ryuko-" Rocky tries to say, in a tone of complete disbelief before Beatrice quickly flicks him on the nose.

"Yeah…as much as I love Ryuko, and trust me…most of what me and…Carnage talked about was true. We still very much love killing just AS much. Hell, even during the 'pause' I was having…I was actually _**lying!**_ " Beatrice shouts as his Symbiote forms around him, covering him whole in a second.

Rocky flinches a bit at this as he takes a step back. Venom quickly turning into armor for him, as he reaches for the pistols at his sides. " _ **What…you thought I was just gonna stop because my girlfriend asked me too? Just who the hell do you think I am?!**_ " Carnage snarls out, before he crosses his arms and gives an annoyed scoff. " _ **I was still killing people, I just needed to be less…messy about it. I still go as random as possible, but…well…Mako's dad got a loooooot of patience who just…ended dead after a visit.**_ "

The red Symbiote shrugs as he walks to the TV and uses one of tendril to turn it off. " _ **Seriously, you didn't notice that like several more people were dying of 'illnesses' suddenly. Come on, your smarter than that.**_ " Carnage says as leans against one of the room's dressers.

"…you…you…" Rocky growls as he begins to feel betrayed and enraged at this…especially as Carnage just seems to grin at him. " _ **Hello! My name is…CARNAGE…what, you thought I was gonna change my ways and become a shoe maker or something?**_ " Rocky grabs his guns and points them straight at the younger Symbiote.

His hands were slightly shaking as he could feel Venom begin to get angry…and want control. "Give me…a single reason…why I shouldn't just gun you down!?" Rocky shouts as his mask forms around his head, but his eyes were pure white.

Carnage chuckles and shouts back. " _ **How about two!? One…you need me right now to help save your family, and two…we both gone down the road with you trying to kill me like this…and it didn't really work out well.**_ " The red Symbiote grins as he raises a hand to his head and taps at the side of it.

Rocky steady's his aim. "…all I need is one good clean shot to the brain at point blank range." As he speaks his fingers lightly press on the triggers, ready to shoot Carnage down as best he could. But Carnage just took a casual step back as he chuckles out. " _ **...and we both know how little I stand still.**_ "

The two stared each other down for what had felt like several minutes…before Carnage suddenly turned and began to walk out of the room. " _ **Well this has become pretty awkward think I'm gonna go sleep in another one of the rooms…feel free to stay in this one old man. We have a long day tomorrow, and someone likes you needs their rest.**_ " He says in a mocking tone, as he opens the door and leaves…though pauses mid-step out as his Symbiote reforms into his normal clothing.

"As soon as I am one hundred percent sure we got nothing to worry about, in…other lost members of the family…then we can go back to just you and me." He finishes with a grin…before closing the door. Leaving Rocky as he continued to stand stiff and hold his guns out.

"…d-damn it…T-that really happened…fuck me life." Rocky mutters as he places his guns back into their holsters and holds a hand to his head. His Symbiote peeling away to show a very concern look on his face as he takes a seat at the foot of his bed.

 **Symbiote is like me right now. Confused and…shocked. Why? I thought…right...thought…damn it…just damn it all.**

Rocky didn't get any sleep last night.

 **Next Morning…**

Rocky and Beatrice were both walking through the city. Passing many buildings around them as people were walking around them, going along with their lives without a care of what was happening in another part of the city. "Oh man, it is gonna be so exciting to meet grandma and my aunt. I wonder how big of sticks in the mud they are compared to you?" Beatrice says in a happy tone as Rocky just ignores him.

The older man was busy looking to the street signs they walked pasted as he tries to piece together exactly where they should go. And Beatrice wasn't helping him. "Man, I wonder how they are gonna feel about seeing you? Do they know you lost your legs, or that an alien is giving you fake ones? Then again if I remember right, when you were saying bye to your own old ma-" The teen doesn't get to finish as Rocky violently grabs him by the collar and throws him in a near-by alleyway.

As Beatrice's back slams into a wall, Venom grabs him by the throat as he snarls at him. " **Do not talk about my family!** " He spoke in his due voice as Venom's face appears, with jagged eyes and mouth…though Beatrice barely flinched like usual. "Temper, temper old man." He chuckles out with a small smile. "Don't want you losing control now. I'd never poke fun about your drunk, dead, probably asshole father. That would be very…rude of me."

As he spoke, he then slips out of Venom's grip, and placed and arm over his shoulder, bringing his head down more to his level. "Come on, don't let what I said get to you. I'm not gonna kill you, until we are absolutely sure…that we got no more problems that could get in the way. Think of it as…you and me in our own show." Beatrice speaks as he gives a wave of his head like he was showing something off.

"I can see it now. With you being the brooding hero, with a stick up his ass and that they audience are supposed to like but don't actually. While I am the villain that is WAAAY more interesting, will have fans begging for a spin-off series." As he says this Venom just continues to glare at him silently, his hands curled tightly into fist as they twitched ever so slightly.

Giving another chuckle, Beatrice pulls away and begins to walk out of the alley. "Come on, live a little. I'm pretty sure this is where you're from right. Come on, I thought this was the land of drams and honey and what the hell Americans like. Let's enjoy being ourselves and not be a stick in the mud…or…" He then turns to Venom, with a bigger smile. "We can finally get to fucking work, and get this over with!" Though he had the smile, there was a deep threating tone in his voice.

Taking a deep breath, Venom peels itself away and Rocky walks passed Beatrice. "I am trying to find out where a certain someone lives. But it's been so long since I've been to this part of the city that I…barely remember where to go." Beatrice rolls his eyes at that as he replied. "Oh, come on…just ask someone, look there is a guy right here we could ask."

Beatrice said as he pointed to a car parked on the other side of the road, with the drier in it as he was bobbing his head back and forth. A muffled sound coming from the car, that seemed pretty loud...one that Rocky kinda knew. "Wait, Beatrice-" Rocky tried to warn him as he Beatrice rushed over to the car. "Wait damn it!" He calls again, as he chases after the teen…only for Beatrice to knock on the window, and the guy rolls it down…

…letting loose the loud, most painfully sound to ever hit a Symbiote's non-existent ears. "AHHH, OH MY SYMBIOTE MY EARS!" Beatrice screams as the blearing noise hits him, causing him to crumble on the ground as his clothing began to wildly shake. Even Rocky looked shaken up, even as he was on the other side of the shirt, looking to have problem standing up right…but he still had enough control to shoot webbing to Beatrice's back and throw him back toward him.

"Ah…ah, what is that horrible sounds?!" Beatrice shouts as he pushes himself to all floors, having a hard time breathing. "Dubstep." Came Rocky's replied as he looked to all the people around them, who were staring at them in confusion. "Sorry, he's new to America…and is also an idiot. Didn't mean to make a scene." Rocky tells them as raised his hand up in an apologetic way to the guy in the car, who just shrugged and rolled back up his window.

"Your people call that music!?" Beatrice screams as Rocky begins to pick him back up to his feet. "Just shut up and follow me." Rocky tells him as they behind to walk down the sidewalk, the people no longer caring as they continued with their own lives.

Beatrice was still rubbing his hands to his ears slightly, even after a few minutes of walking with his father. "Ah man, that freaking hurts. Seriously what the hell was with that crap?" He nearly shouts as Carnage finally began to fully settle down. "Look it was just something that was really popular for some reason alright. Just say here for a second." Rocky tells him before he walks up to someone and began to ask them some questions.

Behind him, Beatrice mouths out the words Rocky said in a mocking tone. He then begins to look around him, before noticing an old newspaper that he was stepping on. Picking it up, his eyes widen as he saw it was a front-page paper…and the large image it.

"Uhhh…dad! Rocky! You might want to see this!" Beatrice says in a shock tone as he was staring at the image. A disgruntle Rocky walks back to him, annoyed at being called over mid-conversation. "What is it Bea-" He stops mid-sentence as he looks at the newspaper in Beatrice's hands.

There was a photo of 'punk' theme, Venom look-a-like. She was swinging from a building with a line of web and holding some guy who looked completely terrified for their life. The headline read 'Look out word, the amazing Mania has come to town'.

"…This is weird…this is freaking weird." Beatrice said as eyes remained glue to the newspaper. "God, it's like if you had a sex change operation." Rocky holds a hand to his head and lets out a low groan as he walks away from the teen. "God…damn it Ellie." He spoke in a mix tone of both extreme anger and annoyance.

Beatrice tosses the paper to the side as he rushes to catch up to Rocky, still stunned over what he saw. "…man, I guess it just that I am so used to just…looking at you that seeing…you on someone else is weird…did I phrase that right?" Rocky continues to ignore him as he walks forward. "So…Is there a reason why this place is called Hell's kitche-" Beatrice tries to speak, before suddenly shots rang out, and a car chased by two police cars.

Rocky gives a sigh as he mumbles out. "That is kinda one of them." Before Beatrice could replay Rocky rushes into a nearby alleyway, and suddenly comes out in full Venom armor as he swings from building to building. "What the fu- ah damn it, really!?" Beatrice shouts as his own Symbiote covers himself, not caring for the shock of everyone around him who looked to him as he follows his dad.

"Hey man, can't you freaking lose them?" One of the men in the car the police were chasing says as he wildly fires his gun out the window. "It's not as easy as the movies makes it look!" The driver says as he tries to make a turn, nearly hitting a corner of the building. As his partner tries to say something back, a loud bang is heard on the roof of their car. "What was that?!" The drivers shout, before suddenly…Venom moves his head down in view of the front windshield. " **Look, we rather have a bad history with reckless drivers…so pullover.** " He growls in his due voice.

The man in the passenger seat screams and sims his gun at the black Symbiote…only for a tendril to burst through the window next to him and drag him out. " **We will not repeat ourselves.** " Venom says, with the driver quietly nodding his head as he lightly presses down the brakes in his car.

With the two men web to the side of the car, both of which also having webbing on their mouths, Venom gives a deep sigh of relief. "Thank god, no one was hurt this time." He says, before suddenly his sense spike up…and he hears the police cars roll up behind him. "Um…hello officers-" He tries to say, before the police men come out of their cars and put their guns at him. "Ah shit." Venom mutters.

"Mania, you are under arrest. Lay down on the ground and put your hands behind your head." One of the police officers shouted. Giving another sigh, Venom slowly turns around while holding his hands up. "Hang on officers I am not- Mr. Stacy?" Venom interrupts himself as he sees a familiar man standing behind one of the police car's door, holding a microphone in one hand and a shotgun in the other. The man looked shock at Venom for a moment, but replied. "That is Captain Stacy, now lay down on the ground or we will be force to open-fire." The middle-age man says as shifts his hold on his shotgun, the other policemen there looking to do the same.

Venom takes a small step back as he tries to think of something to say, but then a horrible thing happened…Carnage dropped in right next to him. " _ **Ugh, I leave you alone for five seconds to play hero, and you already have the cops ready to shoot you. Nice job being a role model for your kid, dad.**_ " Carnage says, as he holds his hand on his hips in annoyance.

"Sir, what the hell is that!?" One of the cops screamed as they all looked panicky at Carnage. "Wait, hold your fire!" Captain Stacy said, as he could see his man itching to pull the trigger of their guns. "You sir…the red one, hold your hands up." Carnage glares at the police captain, but also sees the glare Venom was giving him, so with a reluctant look on his symbiote face he holds his hand up and said. " _ **I feel like this is the part where I ask, if I should wave them like I just don't care.**_ "

Venom gives a quick smack to the back of his head at that. "Zip it!" He growls under his breath. "Look I am not…Mania as you call her, I am her…um." Venom calls out to the police, trying to speak as nonthreatening as possible right now, though still a bit awkward in not to use their real name.

Though Carnage really wasn't helping him. " _ **She's lying, she just got a sex change operation and is really shy about it.**_ " He shouts in a gleeful tone, while not even looking at Venom…though the red Symbiote could feel the hate that was steaming off his father.

"Carnage." Venom says in a warning tone. A tone that Carnage either didn't pick up on or care about as he places a hand on Venom's shoulder and says. " _ **It's okay honey- I mean…pal. There is nothing wrong with what you are, it's okay that you made the change. Feeling like a man trapped in a girl's body must have been horrible.**_ "

…There are not enough words in the English language to describe the amount of rage Venom was bottling up inside himself now.

"Carnage…shut…up!" Venom growls in anger, as he closes his hands in anger. " _ **Come on, I thought a America was the land of-**_ " Carnage tries to speak in a teasing tone, before he is stopped as the police Captain calls out to them. "Hold on!" He then cautiously walks to them, stopping just in arm's length before he quietly asks. "…Rocky?"

Venom's eyes widen slightly at this as he tries to say something back. "Um…um…you mean like the a…boxing movie?" He says trying in vain to hide his nervous tone. The Captain just stares at him in shock for a moment…before finally muttering back. "Kid…I've known you for years...you aren't even trying to hide your voice."

As Venom's hand smacks his own forehead, Carnage burst into laughter.

Later the two Symbiotes are in the back of a cop car as Captain Stacy is driving. Carnage was still chuckling almost non-stop while Rocky, with his mask removed, was holding his head in his hands, giving a loud groan of embarrassment.

This felt…odd for him, in more ways than one.

"So…Rocky…you've been gone for like…a year. What are you even wearing?" The Captain asks, as he briefly looks at his review mirror at the two Symbiote host. Rocky looks up to him and tries to think of something to say that would be…'normal' enough. " _ **An alien parasite.**_ " Came Carnage's answer as he leans his head against the window.

The Captain gives a 'huh' sound as he raises one of his eyebrows in confusion. "It's a very…very long story." Rocky tells him as he leans back in his seat, looking to the many people and buildings they drive past. As well as what looks to be several police blockades. "What is going on here?" Rocky asks, as they drive past an eighth one.

"Problem with the city, government isn't telling us much but we need to quarantine all of queens and even several entrances to it. Even closed some of the tunnels and subways leading to it. Happened not too long ago, where have you been Rocky? You even missed your dad's funeral, I know you two had your problems but still." Captain Stacy says, as Rocky just leans further down his seat.

He doesn't even need to look next to him to see the large grin on Carnage's face. " _ **Awww, look at you 'Rocky'. Even I was able to go to my papa's funeral, what does that say about you?**_ " Carnage says with a large grin…only to get sucker punch by Rocky. " _ **ah, my nose!**_ " Carnage cries out as he holds his face in pain, while Rocky continues to talk.

"It's part of the long story. To try and slim it down as…little as I can, I have been…having a bizarre life for a while now. And things are not really looking up for me at the moment. How's my mom…and Ellie?" Rocky could see the old man years, due to the rearview mirror…and he could see the ashamed look he had. "Things have gotten really messed up here. God, nearly all of us at the station have been pulling triple shifts because of all the sudden rise of crime here. I've been barely at home these last few days. I don't even know what is up with them." As the captain speaks he then stops the car right in front of an apartment building.

Turning to look at the two Symbiotes, the captain tells them. "Look we can talk about it later, right now I think you two should just go inside…I still have work to do back on the streets."

" _ **Um, aren't you gonna question us though? I mean come on, you haven't said anything about Rocky stopping a car, the webbing he shot, or the hell…my freaking name…it's Beatrice 'Carnage' Errore by the way, pleased to meet you.**_ " Carnage said, giving a polite reach of his hand for the man to shake, to which he did as he replied. "Son, I have to go back to the station with to question a man, who has a slit- personality disorder, and has a hobby of dressing up as a moon-theme knight…and beating up people, I got another guy who enjoys painting himself in orange and saying 'it's clobberin time'. That was just today… I got enough questions on my plate with questions."

Carnage looked stunted for a moment, before slowly looking to Rocky as if hoping for an explanation. "Welcome to New York." Was all Rocky said as he stepped out of the car, Carnage peeling itself away from Beatrice's face as the teen continued to look confuse as he came out of the car as well.

"I'll see you after my shift is finally over." Captain Stacy says as he shakes Rocky's hand through the window. "Yeah…and good luck sir." Rocky tells him, before the man drives off, leaving Rocky and Beatrice alone, as their symbiotes changed back to normal clothing.

"So…mind telling me who that old guy was?" Beatrice asks as the two walked up to the apartments main door. As Rocky opens, it and walks in he explained. "His name is George Stacy, he was a…old friend of my dad's, I was also friends with his daughter through most of high school. I haven't seen him much since I went to college though."

Beatrice gives a scoff as they begin to walk up the stairs together. "Heh, why do I imagine you trying to major in something nerdy?" As he spoke he imagines Rocky looking as stereotype, and has to bite his lip in order to contain the laughter.

"Oh, zip it. College was great…for the three months I was there…and for your information, my major was engineering." Rocky says as they walk into a hallway on the third floor on the complex, walking passed a passed out drunk. Beatrice rolls his eyes at his father before he pauses a bit, and looks to the drunk. A grin shows on his face as he shifts one of his hands into a skinny shape spike.

However, before he could do anything, he sees Rocky turn around and aim a gun at his head. "…There was a…spider." Beatrice says as he changes his hand back to normal, Rocky placing the gun back into side as he replied. "Yeah, a spider…I'll believe that around…never. Get the fuck over here."

With an annoyed look, Beatrice walks ahead of Rocky. The two saying silent for a moment, till Rocky stops a door. Beatrice watches as Rocky takes a deep breath, a bit of Venom moving from the front of his shirt to his chin as it quickly shaves off his stubble of a beard. "Ohhh, wanting to make yourself impressive for someone? What would Satsuki think?" Beatrice teased, with Rocky just ignoring him as he looked down at himself…suddenly regretting not bringing his wheelchair with him.

This is gonna be hard to explain.

"Just do me a favor, and try not to be an asshat." Rocky says as he knocks on the door. "I make no promises." Was Beatrice's response as he leaned on the wall next to the doorway.

The door opens and shows a cute twenty-year-old girl, with long blonde hair in a black headband, wearing a white hoodie with a black and pink theme on it, black jeans, and blue and black shoes. She looked heavily annoyed by something as she was saying. "Look, Miles I not that into-" She stops though as she sees who it is.

"Heeeey, Gwen. How's it been?" Rocky asks in a completely nervous tone as he tries to play it cool. Beatrice just watches silently as the girl was completely stun and staring at Rocky. "…Um…how's that old lady you used to take care of…um…Aunt May, yeah. How is she?" Rocky continues to try and speak casually, forcing a smile as best that he could in this situation.

Though still stunned, the Gwen girl managed to reply. "…May was shot last week." Beatrice holds a hand to his mouth, as he sees sweat begin to form on Rocky's head. "…ohh this is gonna be a treat." He mumbles as he holds himself as tightly as he could to not burst into laughter.

Gwen looked at him briefly before looking back to Rocky, who was clearly trying to think of a way to bounce back from this. "Um yeah, let's not focus on that...Hey, remember when you had to where that stupid neck brace!?" He says in a more panicked tone, most likely not even realizing what he is saying.

"You mean when I fell off the bridge and nearly died from a broken neck." Gwen told him…and that was Beatrice's limit. "HAHAHAHAHA!" He gleefully laughs as holds the wall for support. "HAHAHAHAHA, OH GOD, THIS IS SO AKWARD! HAHAHAHA, OH MAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE THIS DUMB, OLD MAN, HAHAHAHA!" Beatrice laughs in full madness as he was starting to gasp for breath.

"…would…you and your…laughing friend, like to come in?" Gwen asks, as she steps aside to give them room to enter. Rocky just hanged his head in shame as he stepped in, Beatrice following behind him as he began to point and obnoxiously laugh at the two of them.

Continue to ignore the teen, Rocky and Gwen walked into the living room with both taking a sit on the couch. They stared at each other in awkward silence for a bit longer, with Gwen looking up and down at the man before her…as well as the teen who was starting to calm down to chuckling to himself, looking…a bit crazy while doing so

"Um…who's he?" She asks, with Rocky turning to look at Beatrice with an…really hateful look in his eyes. "…a friend." He spat out the words in a distasteful way, before looking back to her. "Look…" he started to say. "I'm…so sorry for dropping a lot on yo-" Before he could continue, Rocky quickly raises a hand up and catches Gwen's fist before she could hit his face.

"Yeah, sorry." She says in an annoyed tone. She was giving him a look, one that he was extremely familiar with that made him feel like a kid that just broke their mother's favorite vase. She rips her hand from Rocky's grip as she tells him. "I mean after all I haven't seen you in a whole year, and not even three freaking weeks ago, suddenly you call and have your mom and sister, who seems to be having some obvious issues RIGHT after your dad's death! Which by the way was a real fun to deal with, for me and my own dad. Look…if there is anyone of all people you should say sorry too…she's in the next room!" Gwen yells at the Symbiote host, even standing up and pointing out to the down the hall of a house which had three doors.

Rocky knew which one she was referring too though.

"Right." He mutters to her as he begins to walk to the hall, pausing for a moment to glare at Beatrice and points to the ground. Beatrice just smiles back him, as he leans on the wall. With not another word Rocky walked to one of the doors, and slowly opens it. Peeking inside…what he saw…was enough to break his heart.

His mother was in bed, a machine at the side of it that was showing her heart rate. She looked to be half asleep and barely even aware of what was happening to her. She was just looking outside the window.

He hears someone behind him, but pays it little mind.

His mother looked…so frail now. Rocky was scared to say something, to open the door wider for her. Like she would just die on him…like his dad did.

"She had…a stroke." Gwen says as she walks up behind him. "Since then she…pretty much haven't been acting the same. She been having nightmares of some monster visiting her and…ugh." She gives a sigh and slightly shakes her head as she looks to the floor. She had nothing else to say on that manner, and looking at Rocky…it seemed that he didn't want to hear anything else on that end.

He runs his hand through his hair as he quietly closes the door. "Where the fuck is Ellie?" He asks as he leans against the other side of the doorway, his eyes staying to the ground. "I don't know." Gwen tells him as she turns to face him, watching as Rocky just looks back up to her with an irritated look.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He says a bit louder, but Gwen remains unchanged looking as she responds in a blank tone. "I mean, that she could be Texas for all I know." She braces herself right before Rocky suddenly moves forward and tightly grips her shoulders.

"What!?" He shouts at her, Gwen having to wince in pain from the surprising hard grip Rocky was giving her. And for a moment…she could have sworn she saw his clothing move a bit. "She…only stayed here for like three days, next thing I know, I'm coming home from work, and she and your mom and freaking screaming at each other. Ellie then just walks out. My dad has been trying to find her, but…will things have been busy here alright." She groans out as she could feel like her arms were definitely gonna be bruised after this.

Rocky meanwhile looked…pretty mad at her. "…I can't fucking believe you." He growls out, tightening his grip even more than before somehow. Gwen tries in vain to pull herself free as she shouts back. "You can't believe me!? What about you!?" Feeling Rocky's grip loosen, Gwen rips herself free, but continues to shout at him, even poking her finger into his chest. "Dude, that was a dick thing to do in leaving them with me. What the fuck did you think I could do? From what I've heard from your mom, you guys lost your dad…and like a few days later, Ellie is kidnapped, raped, and dismembered and what did you do…send them back to America, away from YOU!" She shouts as loud as she could, watching as Rocky looks back at her with widen eyes, as if he hadn't even thought about what he had done. He tries to look to the floor again, but Gwen grabs him by the collar of his shirt and drags him closer to her so that they were face to face with each other.

A whole year had passed and Rocky still had that clueless look on his face when he realized he did something wrong. "Don't you look pathetic right now! What the fuck made you think that was a good idea!? Rocky, give me a freaking answe-"

A loud crunch sound echoes behind them, and the two look to see…Beatrice was at the end of a hall, a bag of chips in his hand that he was eating.

"...Don't stop because of me, I'm just enjoying the show." He tells them as he takes another chip from the bag and eats it. Even eating he kept a smug grin on his face. Letting go of Rocky, Gwen throws her hand in Beatrice's direction and asks. "Seriously, who the fuck is this guy?"

"I told you…he's a friend." Rocky said, in an obvious fake tone…either that or he really didn't like the idea of calling Beatrice a friend. Could be both. With another sigh, Rocky gives a shake of his head and begins to open the door again, looking to Gwen with…actually the most serious look he ever showed her. "Just do me a favor, and do not let him in this room. I'm gonna go talk to my mom."

And with that, he enters the room…leaving Gwen out in the hall…with Beatrice just behind her as he eats another chip. "So…got any embarrassing stories about the douche I can lord over him while I'm here?" He asks in the same way a serial killer would ask how someone would like to die, his grin extending even further to the point it looked inhuman to keep like that.

 **Later…**

So that is how I met your friend…and your very lovely son." Beatrice says in a mix of polite and teasing tone, as the two women with him laughed. Both Gwen and Rocky's mother, named Rosie, were with him in Rosie's room. The younger two sitting together in chairs next to Rosie's bed. "And let's just say…that our relationship has MANY ups and downs since then. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I think he hated me. Me, the lovely and kind, Beatrice. Oh, woe as me." The red head spoke in a playful tone as he stands from his seat and pretends to faint back into the chair.

Rosie Thompson continues to laugh as Gwen begins to calm down. "Hehe, I have to say Beatrice…shocked that Rocky would have met someone like you in Japan. Honestly thought the place was full of weirdos or something."

Beatrice just continues to smirk happily as he lends back into his seat and says. "Oh, don't be like that. The weirdos only make up about 40% of the country, the rest are somewhat decent people. I mean…hmm…I guess you can call my girlfriend a weirdo though, you wouldn't believe what she wears out in public, not that I would complain much but woo! Sometimes I feel like I need to throw a blanket on the poor girl to keep her warm." He finishes with a small shrug and a sly grin.

"Hehehehe, shit man." Gwen chuckles as takes a sip from her drink, before she feels a jar bumping her arm, which was slightly filled with coins. A crudely written sticky note was attracted to it that read 'swear jar' on it. "Language, Gwendolyn." Rosie said, as she gave the jar a little shake.

With a sigh, Gwen takes her wallet out and places a dollar bill into the jar. "Oh my Symbiote, you actually have that here. Oh, I would love to see that with Rocky." Beatrice laughs out as he thinks back to how many times that older Symbiote curses around him. He be able to get Mako's family a decent place to live.

Rosie gives a deep sigh at that. "Yes…too bad he isn't here no more." She said as she places the jar back on the small table next to her. She was looked sadden by the little comment, Beatrice feels Carnages shift along his body. Whispering in his mind to make sure to hurt Rocky a bit more than they would usually do, just for making this sweet old lady so sad.

Beatrice agreed.

"He just left to find Ellie, don't worry Rosie." Gwen tells the older lady, placing a hand on her back to give some reassurance. "You know how Rocky is, once he really puts his mind into something, he doesn't stop till he finally finishes the job."

"Well he is determined to be the pain in the a-"Beatrice fakes a cough, as he gives a knowing look to Rocky's mother. "…botty, to anything that gets in his way."

That caused another round of laughter from the two women. "You did not just say the word 'botty'." Gwen snickers out, as she held her stomach. "Yes, I did. Botty indeed." Beatrice says in as much as a serious tone as he could.

"How can you say that with a straight face." Gwen says in a tone of disbelief as Beatrice shrugs his shoulders. "Hehehe, I am a man of many talents. You should see me when it comes to really getting under people's skin, made Rocky's girlfriend want to jump out of a window." He told them, seeing Gwen's eyes widen in complete shock at what he had said.

"Wait, Rocky has a girlfriend…details now!" She says completely excited as she leans closer to him. Beatrice gives her a smirk as he leans closer to her, their faces just inches apart as he holds a hand to the side of his mouth and loudly whispers. "Jealous?"

Gwen began to burst a gut laughing, nearly even falling of her seat as she held her sides. "Hahahahah! Hell no, I just want to send a letter telling her he's her problem now!" She manages to get out before continuing to laugh. Rocky's mother was ignoring the girl as she gave a deep sigh. "It's that Satsuki girl right, nice young lady. Even is the head of her school…I think, I'm not really sure what they have her doing. It's like she's the principle or something." She said in a tone that made Beatrice want to hold her.

He always loved the idea of having a grandparent.

Even though he really had no idea and how to tell her anything to do with that nutty place of a school. "Eh, you're kinda right."

 **Later…**

It was later into the night, Beatrice was napping in his chair on the other side of the room to Rosie's bed. Propping his head up in an awkward style, on one of the chair's arms. Rocky's little 'step outside' turned to him being who knows where at this point.

It got to the point that his mother started to worry about him, so Beatrice…being the nice, sweet guy that he was…chose to stay with her till she went to sleep…and then he got bored of that and fell asleep himself before she did. Though he wasn't even gonna touch on how hard it was for him, as the city really lived up to its namesake of 'city that never sleeps'.

It was worst then the slumps with Mako's family.

As Carnage was dreaming of Ryuko, and murdering his dad…heis suddenly given a small jolt by his own clothing. "Ah! Oh man…must have dosed off, why you wake me Carnage?" He groans as his tried eyes open, nothing being able to see at all as the room was completely black, save for the window giving light from the moon and city.

As he tries to rub the sleep away from his eyes…he begins to notice a weird sound, like…nails on glass.

"The hell is that noise-" He mumbles in confusion…before he lowers his hand down…and notices how Rocky's mother was sitting up in her bed, holding her hands up in fear for her life as she was looking out the window. "Please…please…go away…" She whimpers out as the wet noised got louder. Beatrice was wondering what she was going on about…till he heard a voice from outside the window say. " **Awww…you don't want me to come inside to tuck you in?** "

It had a similar cold tone to Venom's…but was female instead.

With his Symbiote quickly covering himself, and blending him into his surrounds, Carnage moves to climb up the wall from his chair to the ceiling. Crawling to direct view of the window…he sees who it was.

The female Venom was at the window, licking at the glass. Unlike the one he knew…this one was had their eyes being narrow, and with small fangs. It looked even unstable due to the all the traces of white on its body that just seemed to be moving itself off her body and was waving in the air, like the ends of her eye and the legs of the spider emblem on her chest.

" **Don't mind me, then. I'll just stay here for a little while and watch you. I'll watch you sleeping.** " It spoke as it's tongue was close to licking at the windows. Rocky's poor mother was looking close to having a heart attack as she whimpers back to it. "Please. Go away."

Now…let no one ever say that Beatrice was truly heartless. " _ **Wow, now I understand why Ryuko gives me all those rules about being creepy. It is weird being on this end of it.**_ " He spoke in his and Carnage's due voice as he lets himself turn back to visible.

The Venom look-a-like giving a 'huh' sound before suddenly is hit with several red spikes into her chest, and knocking her off the window to the streets below. A loud crash is heard, probably it being some poor guys car.

" _ **Surpised!**_ " Carnage shouts as he leaps to the windowsill, the glass being pretty much destroyed due to his spikes. "Ahhh, no…not more of you!" Rosie cries as she moves closer to the bed's edge, seeing that she might fall off and harm herself, Carnage slowly turns to her and tries to speak in the lightest tone he could.

" _ **Ah, do not worry grandma. I am here to help.**_ " He says as he places his hands together, like some prayer, before he notices the fake Venom was pulling herself off a car, looking to be in very much pain. "A-are you the devil?" Rosie asks.

" _ **Oh no…no…the devil is a loser, if I'm anyone it's freaking Lucifer.**_ " Carnage says in a completely cocky tone, before he leans back and lets himself fall from the window. He twists himself mid-air and lands directly on his feet, not caring for the pavement he creaked, or the numerous people that were watching them.

The fake venom that calls herself 'Mania', was holding herself up with the wrecked car. She looked at him with panic running through her eyes. She was scared of him, downright terrified. And that just made it better for Carnage. " **Who are you?** " She asks as she tries to rip one of the red shards in her chest out, Carnage could barely keep himself from laughing…the girl sounded close to crying.

" _ **Hehe…oh boy, this again. Well technically…you can call me one simple thing. Your offspring.**_ " He says, watching in complete delight for that second time as the Symbiote is visible freaked out by him. She tries to step away, nearly falling on her own back as fear too her over.

" **N-Nui?! N-no…no!** " She cries out, confusing the other Symbiote. Carnage quickly peels the Symbiote from his head to show his face. "Whoa-whoa…don't lug me in with that bitch." He says as he could see her be equally as confused as he was. "Don't go asking me, who she is…but I'M YOUR REAL KID! SO, DO YOUR PART IN NOT BEING A SHITTY PARENT BY NOT CONFUSING US!" He screams as loudly as he could before his Symbiote returns to cover his face. _ **"I understand we are both insane, and most likely both sexual predators…however, she is just some wannbe child of Venom. I'm the genuine article. I can prove it too…remember when we came to earth old man, and how you tried to kill me?**_ "

As he spoke he began to slowly step forward, his hand shifting into a sickle shape. " _ **It is love overdue that I repay the favor.**_ " Carnage says as he gives a large grin. Watching as the fake venom begins to visible become more panic. She falls to her back and tries to quickly crawl away. " **Ah…ah…** " she cries out before Carnage shoots a tendril out to grab her tendril and pull her close to him.

" _ **Oh, finally I can actually say I killed you.**_ _**This trip has been worth it after all!**_ " He says happily as he holds he up and was about to bring the blade down on her throat…only to stop as a bunch of garbage begins to be thrown at him.

" _ **Tha, eh, the fuck!?**_ " Carnage yips as pieces of food and trash begins to be thrown at him at all angles by the crowd of people. "Yeah, take that red guy. You mess with one new Yorker you mess with all of us!" One of them yelled as they threw more stuff at him. " _ **Ah, damn it, ah gross, did one of you just throw a fucking used diaper at me!?**_ " Carnage snarls out as he throws his hands up to cover his face, giving Mania a window as hits him with the hardest uppercut she could, sending him several floors up the building and landing to the roof of the apartment complex.

The hit itself felt like a feather on Carnage…what really hurt was what he was covered in. " _ **oh god, this is just awful! Gross…gross…ugh, I need like four showers after this.**_ " He mumbles as he removes whatever was sticking to him, shuddering in disgust as he sees someone threw a sticky pair of boxers at him. " _ **I official hate New York now.**_ "

As he spokes he hears the people down below cheering something about their hero, before seeing Mania begin to swing away and out of sight. " _ **Oh…Venom is not gonna be happy about this.**_ " He mutters as takes off a banana peel from his shoulder.

" **Carnage!** " A voice shouted from behind him. He didn't even need Carnage's ability to see all around him to know who it was. " _ **Speak the devils name and he shall appear.**_ " Carnage mutters as he turns around to face the older Symbiote.

Venom didn't look that happy at all, then again…when is he. " _ **Well you just missed a lot. A chanced for a sibling bonding, and I think your mom is close to having a heart attack downstairs…also fuck you Americans. I forgot how much you all love your 'heroes' apparently enough to throw GARABGE AT SOMEONE THAT LOOKS LIKE ME! So please, tell me you have something horrible to say to me, I don't think I can feel shitty enough as it is.**_ " As Carnage finishes, Venom just silently glares back at him.

Though…it didn't feel he was angry at him, if anything he looked…regretful. It gotten even worst as he peels his mask away, showing that he was even looking at Carnage. Glaring at the floor instead. " _ **Um…**_ Old man?" Carnage speaks, while its face peels away to show Beatrice's as he looked at Rocky in confusion.

He takes a deep breath…and tells him. "…Nui…attacked Ryuko and…" He stops himself and gives a little shake of his head. Beatrice's eyes widen in complete horror at the news. The thought of that insane bitch and what she had done to his Ryuko already. "Wait…she's still alive? I thought…you…took care…of her…" He manages to get out as he was literally shaking from rage, Carnage beginning to sprout tendrils from his body.

"...I…thought I made her no longer a problem…her Symbiote is too damage, it shouldn't even be able to heal her and yet…I messed up Beatrice…I'm sor-" As he turns his head to look to Beatrice…Carnage dashes forward, grabbing Rocky's neck. The force of his speed was enough that as he grabs Rocky they were flung off the roof of the apartment onto the roof of another building.

Rocky looks up his 'child' as he looked down at him completely enraged with his eyes completely yellow, his Symbiote moving wildly as if every part of himself were tendrils and they were all moving at once. He grips tightly at Rocky's neck. So much that Venom couldn't even move to cover its host. " _ **YOU FUCKING FAILURE!**_ "

 **(Thank you for reading, again. Sorry for the late update, life is being a pain as always. Please leave a review with what you think. I am at a point where I think I need some encouragement to continue this.)**


	28. Chapter 28

Many people call New York the 'city of dreams', mostly due to the mentality of those that believe that if they can make it there then they can make it anywhere. Something of which Rocky thought was very untrue. Though such a place is known for the almost endless about of things that could happen to anyone here. Like the top of the roofs for example as they were a usual hang out for teenagers or those that would like a bit time to think without the constant noise of below.

Currently on one of those many roofs was a 'family issue' going on.

" _ **You fucking failure! One thing, you just had one thing and what did you do!? You pulled me from my Ryuko and what happened, you fucking-**_ " The screaming red Symbiote was interrupted as Rocky slams his fist to the bottom of Carnage's chin. "C-Carnage please-" Rocky tries to cough as Carnage keeps chocking him. Both the red Symbiote's claws just tighten their grip, things begin to turn dark for Rocky's vision.

Venom acts to try and protect its host, drawing a knife from one of Rocky's pouches, it thrusts it into one of Carnage's eyes. " _ **Ahhh!**_ " Carnage screams in pain but does not let go, instead just letting out a wild screech directly at Rocky's face. In desperation, Rocky pulls out one of his pistols and begins to shoot it into Carnage's stomach…or try to, as the red Symbiote's tendrils knock it from his hand. " _ **No, you die…you die, you die!**_ " Carnage screams as she begins to slam Rocky's head against the gravel they were standing on.

Rocky couldn't even give out gurgle noises as Carnage just continued to punish him, Venom was beginning to panic. The white spider emblem on Rocky's chest closes on itself, as his pouches and armor sinks into his body. Carnage didn't have any time to react as suddenly several black spikes shot out of Rocky, forcing Carnage off him so that cover Rocky's head. With the older Symbiote gasping for breath he pushes himself to his feet, his body shifting to a more 'Venom' as his mouth and muscles form. " **Wait Carnage, I-** " Venom wasn't able to speak as Carnage tackles Venom off the roof again, this time the two fall off into an alleyway with both land directly on top of a parked van.

Venom gives a groan as he pushes himself off the vehicle. " **Carnage is you just let me explain-** " The Symbiote tries to speak, before Carnage just rips out the van's engine and slams it over to Venom, knocking him to the floor. " **Ah, damn it boy…I am trying to-** " Carnage doesn't let him speak, as he pounds the engine repeatedly over the black Symbiotes head, the thing breaking apart after the fifth hit…not that Carnage was done. Just as Venom tried to speak again, Carnage picked up the rest of the van and throws it down on Venom with all his might, letting out a loud screech of rage after he does so.

It leaps back just as Venom rips his way out of the vehicle, the Symbiote looking angrier than before as manages to catch Carnage before he could tackle him again, and slam him to the floor. " **Enough and just freaking listen to me!** " Venom shouts, finally happy that he was able to finish a sentence…only for red tendrils to shoot out from both sides of the alleyway, Carnage sending them from his hands through underground, nearly skewering Venom if he had not leap out of the way…the tendrils still chased after him, forcing Venom to completely rush out of the alleyway and jump way high in the air.

He tries to shoot out a web-line so the he could swing away and tried to think of a plan, but the web was cut though by a red spike just as it attached to a building, making the black Symbiote begin to fall to the floor. As Venom prepares to shoot out another web, Carnage meets him in mid-air and throws the older Symbiote through a window in some nearby department store.

Venom slams his fist to the floor, he was really getting annoyed now. The Symbiote mostly being in control at this point as it is trying to communicate with Rocky and keep its anger in check, but was having no luck, falling more to his anger inducing side. He sees that people were inside, and lets out a roar and scaring them away…and then Carnage crawls in from the window onto the ceiling.

" _ **What is there to listen to huh?! That you didn't do what you were supposed to?! That you let that faking yellow bitch of a symbiote live, and her pink wearing whore as well!**_ " Carnage screams before he lets himself down from the ceiling and lands on his feet. " _ **Come on old man, tell me already?! Especially after I pretty much fucking giftwrapped her for you by blowing her damn wrist apart!**_ " She screams, making Venom actual flinch from sheer volume.

He tries to give an answer, before suddenly he was shoot by a large red spike that was aimed at his leg. It completely ripped through causing Venom to fall over, face first to the ground. He growls as he tries to push himself back up but Carnage just rushes forward and stomps him back down. " _ **No, you fucking stay down and listen! Don't you fucking go telling me that you did it because you didn't want to kill her, you already crossed that fucking bridge already…or did you forget what it was like to rip a man's head off with your teeth!**_ "

She then kicks Venom across the room, his body crushing through a wall into the next-door saloon. Carnage doesn't even wait to continue, she grabs Venom and drags him to a nearby sink and slams his head on the counter. " _ **How many times did you try to kill ME, huh?! Or my Ryuko, or even that time you nearly fucking ate Mako! That one had your 'friends' get involved! So, stop with the fucking morally bulshit and tell me what the actual fuck is going on with you!**_ " As Carnage finishes she tosses Venom at the ground and glares at him with the most hatred she could muster.

Venom for his part, tried to gain control of himself. Not only to keep his rage in check…but mainly because Carnage was still four times stronger than him, while normally such attacks would do nothing to him…at the rate of his strength and speed, Venom's was already getting near his limit…Carnage was not holding back at all.

" **We…avoid trying to kill as much as possible-** " Venom began, only for Carnage to rip off the faucet of the sink and stab it right into Venom's throat. " _ **Wrong answer!**_ " The red Symbiote shouts before he grabs Venom again and throws him through another wall, this time into a liqueur store.

Venom really was not enjoying his day so far. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Rocky's family drama, he did not need his own to be thrown in at this point. The older Symbiote rips the faucet out of his throat, and grabs one of the unbroken bottle from the shelves. Seeing that someone was running out from his corner vision…most likely the owner, it thought it was okay to grab one without paying.

It needed a drink to calm its nerves.

Carnage steps in through the hole that he created, seeing Venom just sitting on the floor and drinking.

" _ **Are you...kidding me!?**_ _**You chose to be the acholic father now!?**_ _**I am LITERALLY about to kill you right now to black cum rag with arms and no le-**_ " He is stopped mid-sentence as Venom picks himself up and holds a single raised finger up to his direction, pretty much the universal 'hold on' pose. Carnage just stares at him, frozen from completely rage that was flowing through her host. Being slack jaw at what they are see. " _ **I am gonna ripping your guts through your ear holes and you rather focus on drinking!? That's it!**_ " Carnage screams before she steps into the room and starts to stomp to Venom, either not noticing the liquid on the floor from all the broken bottles…or not caring.

She then grabs Venom by the throat, and slaps the drink from his hand. " _ **Am I a damn joke to you!? AM I!?**_ " She says as she picks him up and slams him into another shelf, knocking over more bottles of alcohol off the shelves and to the floors. Before Venom could speak back, Carnage stabs him at his side with his claws. She then stabs him again, and again, watching as Venom's Symbiote face gives breathless screams of agony, before it begins to peel away…showing a pal looking Rocky underneath as he was having trouble breathing.

With a grin, Carnage digs her claws deeper into Rocky's Venom covered side, watching as he grinds his teeth and tries not to yell. She begins to lightly chuckle, as he tries to fight back…shooting webbing with his right hand at Carnage's chin, but the younger Symbiote was able to easily dodge that…not so much when the black webbing pulled down the ceiling's air condition unit right on top of her.

The machine might as well have been made of cardboard though as Carnage just toss it away and sees Venom was limping to the window. Before he could charge at him again, the black Symbiote turns around…showing he was having his Symbiote place together parts to a machine gun for him.

Carnage quickly places her arms in front of her head and braced herself for the incendiary rounds…yet as Venom began firing, the red Symbiote didn't feel the heat or even the impact of the bullets…instead she sees as Venom was shooting around her, hitting the rest of the unbroken bottles in the room, splashing the contents everywhere, even a bit on her.

She was only able to give him a confused glare…before she notices he take out one of his pistols from his side. "…you're not a joke…you're just the butt of one." Before he jumps out the window and fires at the floor.

Carnage…admittedly was not as smart as Venom, his host, and even her own host. Yet however she was at least smart enough to know a couple of times, one was that…fire…plus alcohol…equal not a good time for a Symbiote. And she was currently standing, even slightly covered, with alcohol…as fire was beginning to spread on the wooden liquor covered floor.

Laying on the sidewalk floor, outside of the burning store, Rocky was placing a hand on the spider emblem on his chest. Though he was fully back to his armor look, it was still wrapped around him. "Yeah…yeah, calm down." He muttered to it, before watching as Carnage jumps out of the window, landing next to him as he tried to beat the fires off itself.

Rocky reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a red canister, with a fire symbol on it with a large red 'X' over it. Opening it, revealed it to be a mini-fire extinguisher, as the white form shoots over Carnage…putting out the flames, which resulted and a half naked Beatrice staring at him…both very angry and very tired.

"Ugh…I guess you really have a higher tolerance when it comes to fire than me." Rocky groans out as he throws the canister off to the street and tries to move to a sitting up position. Venom was not liking the idea of being so closed to a building on fire…so he was trying to pull himself back.

Beatrice doesn't say a word, but neither was Rocky as his Symbiote changes back to normal clothing on him…by the time the two managed to reach the edge of the sidewalk, they were both in a sitting position trying to catch their breath.

Rocky was the first to speak. "So…now are you good enough to talk like a fucking normal person?" He says in-between breaths, looking to the red head teen almost expecting him to jump him with a knife.

"Fuck you." Beatrice says back, as he holds a hand on his knee, and straights his back, an audible creak being heard from it.

"Good enough." Rocky says back to him as he looks to the road ahead of them. There was no one in sight, probably has something to do with the sight of two alien-like monster fighting each other through. With a heavy sigh, Rocky reaches into one of his pouches and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, tossing it to the side of Beatrice's head…which he catches before it could hit him.

He gives a small scoff. "Trying to butter me up asshole…you didn't even get the brand I like." Beatrice says, but doesn't stop himself as he rips the pack open and places a cigarette in his mouth, taking a match book out of his symbiote as she reforms into his pants so he could light it.

"…I'm sorry." Rocky tells him, as he continues to stare forward…watching as the large light of the building burning behind them just flickered on, hoping that the place wouldn't fall over top of them…then again, they would probably survive. "I should have killed her…me or Venom…"

"But you didn't." Beatrice interrupts him as he begins to smoke. Rocky's gaze looked to the floor, regret in his eyes. He runs his hand through his hair and down his face. "Yeah…I broke her spine, Venom poisoned her Symbiote to the point that it would take YEARS to heal her host, even if the Symbiote managed to heal itself." He tells him, speaking in a low tone.

He hears Beatrice give a scoff. "You really live up to the name Venom huh, old man." He chuckles out as he holds the hand with his cigarette to his forehead. Rocky just gives him a light shove in response. "Don't be an asshole right now." Rocky mutters, before he briefly looks back to the flaming store behind them. "…Inumuta told me what happened…It was early in the morning…or rather…late, I don't know…fucking time zones…loss of blood, brain is confused…ugggh…" Rocky tells him as he begins to rub at his eyes, feeling a bit disoriented now.

"Pretty much it was after I had a talk with him already yesterday for us. I called them up to let them know I am onto something of a lead…and they told me the…news. Apparently, Satsuki got in the mix of it, tried to help Ryuko…and…" He pauses before he pushes himself up to a standing position and starts to limp away down the sidewalk, holding a hand on his stomach.

Beatrice begins to follow him from behind, and quickly walk up to his side. "And how well did that go?" He asked in a knowing tone.

The sound of sirens was beginning to be heard as firetrucks could be seen turning the corner of the street. The two symbiote host ignored the trunks driving by as they continue to walk on. "…They are in one piece…though, I can't say the same for Ryuko's kamui." Rocky could see from the corner of his vison as Beatrice quickly turns to look at him. His eyes were slightly widened and he looked a bit panicked. Rocky nods his head to assure him he was telling the truth. "Yeah, sorry…I think. Not quite sure what I can say about a freaking uniform." Rocky gives a shrug, as he and Beatrice turn another corner. Beatrice tightly closes his eyes. "All that matter was that he's a friend to Ryuko." He mutters as he takes a drag from the cigarette, spatting out the smoke in frustrated way.

Rocky gives him another nod as he continues to talk. "…Satsuki told me that it was in tatters now…pretty fucked up as I can tell, but she assured me that Ryuko is fine, unconscious…but fine…and she is with someone on her side. Not sure what she meant by that…but..." Rocky and Beatrice then see the apartment complex where Rocky's mother and Gwen were. For a moment, he wanted to go inside and check on them…but honestly…he knew he couldn't, they needed to get things done as quickly as they can right now.

"I think I know….and trust me, she is not gonna be fine when she learns that her friend is fucking dead…Damn it…and I was just learning the damn thing's name too." Beatrice flicks his half-finished cigarette out to the streets and was obviously close to looking as he was gonna break something, his Symbiote looking to crawl a bit along his body. He either didn't notice the apartment or cared as they were walking away from it.

"…I'm sorry…but I can't be like you. Venom can…he can lash out through my body, sometimes influence my head. It's easy to kill when he is holding half the controls…but when I have them-" He was interrupted as Beatrice flicks his forehead, nearly pushing him over the feet. "Forget it…there ain't no point of explaining anymore. I get it…you're a pussy." The red head said in a careless tone, as he continues to walk passed him.

Giving a sad sigh, Rocky just shrugs as he looks to the road. "…yeah, yeah I now." He mumbles out. Before he sees hears the door opening, and Beatrice call out to him. "Good to see you admit it, now…you mention something of a lead?"

A small smile comes to Rocky's face. "Well hope you like the subway, because I don't think either of us are really in any condition to really travel somewhere across all of New York without our Symbiotes." Beatrice gives him a scuff as he shoves him slightly while giving a smug grin. "What are you talking about, we are in perfect condition right now, at least Symbiote wise, to go into that nearby closed drug store over there and take a bit of treats to perk our other halves up." As he spoke he pointed down the street were a closed store was.

Rocky thought about it for a second, not really liking the idea of breaking and entering somewhere, but then again, he remembered that it wasn't even 10 minutes ago…that he and he and Beatrice had already wrecked three other places. "…ah fuck it, what is another business to ruin…" Rocky mumbles with Beatrice giving him a loud 'that's the spirit' as they walk toward the shop.

 _ **Later…**_

"So, what happened was that before we left, I emailed an old professor that I got along with back in my college days. I wanted to know what was happening, and believe or not he is actually one of the main researchers on the infection that is happening." Venom said as he swung onto the roof of a building, this being slightly different than the normal New York one, as it was more clean, uptight, and looked as if no one had actually managed to break in in a while.

Beatrice was right behind him, in full Carnage form as he climbed up the building. " _ **So, wait a second, going to college actually was worth it?**_ " He joked as he looked around, seeing the big field in front of them with paved ways to other buildings and a large fountain in the middle of it all. Not to mention the large wall they passed that had the huge name of the place on it. " _ **Jeez, you American's really like to suck your own dick about stuff your proud of.**_ " He mumbles as he sees there wasn't anyone on sight aside from a few night guards who looked ready to nod off to sleep at any moment.

"Oh, shut it." Venom tells him as he walks to a dome shaped window and has his Symbiote begin to slip in under it to unlock it for them. "Man, it feels weird being back at Empire State after so long, believe it or not I had a friend here who was super crazy about aliens, even claimed his dad knew some. God…dumbass would have a freaking Walkman on him at all times, and listen to these old songs…what was his name again." He says snapping his finger to try and jog his memory.

Though it was hard to tell with his jagged eyes, Carnage was rolling them as he stepped up behind Venom and crosses his arms. " _ **No one cares about your stories, old man.**_ _**Just get to freaking work before I throw you through the damn window already.**_ " Rocky looks back at him with a glare, before sighing and muttering a 'fine' as his Symbiote opens the window and he picks it up.

"Least you can do is thank me, I had the professor disable the security for us before he left. Only thing we need to worry about are the guards, and is they are anything like a year ago, they suck at their jobs." Venom says, pushing the window back as far as it could go so that he and Carnage could easily leave in case of anything. "Little warning though…I kinda needed to blackmail him."

Carnage face lit up at this as he leans in close with his usually grin. " _ **Ohhhh, anything juicy?**_ " Before leaping into the building, Rocky following him down as they were both now inside the dark lab. "Trust me, all you need to know is that the guy really likes Lizards." Venom says before he reaches around and flips a light switch, revealing the two the large highly-scientific lab…and the hundred or so lizards that were in glass cages all around in it.

"What the fuc-" Beatrice says in utter confusion as he looks around, with Venom cutting him off as he walks to a file cabinet and says. "REALLY likes lizards." As Beatrice was looking around, getting close to one of the cages and watching as the lizard was waving at him creepily, Venom peels itself away from Rocky's face as he looked through the cabinet for what was needed. "Come on, let's see…Electro Max, General Thaddeus, Jessica Jones, Joe Fixit, Banner- hell's that doing there, damn it Conner you need to work on your damn alphabets…um here it is, infected patients." He says pulling out a rather slim folder, with only about a few pages of paper in it. "Hmmm, not much to go on…but that one-armed goof, usually knew what he was doing."

He pauses for a bit to look at his own legs. "Not like I am in the place to make fun of anything like that." He then turns around to tell Beatrice the good news…finding him sitting in a chair, holding a large lizard in his arms and petting it like it was a cat. "Found something?" He asked as he continues to act normally.

Rocky just rolls with it as he walks to the desk and places the file there, opening it up as he was quickly scanning through it and the few papers that were there. "Yeah, it's not much to go on, but this is apparently what my professor manages to pick up on the infection. I was hoping we can get knowledge of it before we go in head's first so-" He stops mid-sentence…as he sees something wrong.

He begins to quickly reread what he saw, going back to start all over. Beatrice was looking at him with confusion, as he stood up and place the Lizard on the chair. "Stay Miia…" He tells it, with it just blankly staring at him. "Good girl." He then walks up to Rocky and ask him. "Sooo, what is it? Is it just as bad…worse than what we think? Come on throw me a line here."

Rocky just slowly pulls away as he stares at the file, completely speech less. Beatrice leans over to read it, but only grumbles as he tells the older Symbiote host. "Look, I can't read English good, so just tell me what is it already."

With his hands pressed down on the desk to hold himself up right, Rocky gives a shrug as he just looked at the file in disbelief. "Beatrice…this isn't a Symbiote infection." A low 'huh' was the red head's answer before he begins to yell. "The hell are you talking about?!"

"I don't know what it is they have but it's not a freaking Symbiote." Rocky yells back as begins to move some of the papers around, reading through each of them as best he could. "The hell is it then?!" Beatrice asks as he tries to look at the papers again, placing a hand on Rocky's face to push him away.

"I just told you th-" Slapping Beatrice's Symbiote clawed hand away, Rocky was about to start shout some more but stops himself. "Look…getting angry isn't gonna solve this problem. The fact of the matter is, it's not a Symbiote infection. The symptoms are similar, but it's not it." He tells him as calmly as he could.

Watching as Beatrice was looking to him for some kind of answer. "How can you be so sure?" He asks, with Rocky pulling aside certain papers from the others, looking through each of them.

"One way to tell is the blood. When a symbiote infects a host…the immune system is either untouched or made worst depending on the planet." Rocky says, before pulling out a paper and beginning to thoroughly read through it again. "Yet from what Conner's reports say…the white blood cells of the victim have increased by at least three times the normal amount." Rocky slaps his hand down on the hand-written notes in front of him and pulls out a paper that had two photos attached to it. "Hell, it was even reported that the many of the victim's past 'ailments' have been cured. Like this guy was on record of being HIV positive, and it was just gone when they tested him."

Rocky than begins to look around the room, walking to the nearby mini-fridge that had a display window in front of it, opening it up he went through the many different vials that were stored inside, before picking out two of them and tossing one to Beatrice, which the other Symbiote host caught.

"The second thing is what exactly the victims are vomiting out, or rather the color. All victims so far have been reported as black." Rocky told him as he continues to move around the lab, Beatrice was looking at the vial contents for a bit, before releasing what he was holding onto it.

Wait, did you just throw me vomit-" Beatrice nearly shouts, before Rocky bumps into him as he sets up a microscope as he places the 'liquid' from the other vial on a glass slide. "Complete Black is one of the least common of Symbiote colors. And even if it was a single Symbiote spreading itself out, the vomit that the victims would have would be more of a gray than anything else…maybe even dark blue or purple…" Rocky continues to speak as he places the glass slide into the microscope and begins to look in it.

Beatrice just tries to wrap his head about what Rocky was going on about, as he tosses the vile aside into a nearby small garbage can with a look of disgust on his face, and walks closer to Rocky…not really noticing the lizard he was petting earlier was walking to the container.

Rocky pulls away from the microscope and lightly pushes it so that it was closer to Beatrice. "Lastly, it's of the sample taken from some of the infected blood. It…take a good look under the microscope and see if you notice something."

With a reluctant sigh, and a roll of his eyes Beatrice proceeds to do so, looking through the scope with a bored look on his face. "I never paid attention in biology old man, my church didn't teach it…what am I supposed to look at?" He throws his arms out at the sides in the generic 'I don't know fashion'.

Rocky turns the knob on the side of the microscope to help Beatrice see a bit, by increasing the zoom on it, while telling him. "You see those red-ish small lines floating with the blood cells…that's not part of a human body…those are life fibers."

Beatrice quickly throws his head back in shock as he stares right at Rocky with a raised eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa…the same shit as our girls' outfits?!" With a nod, Rocky pulls the microscope away from Beatrice and begins to look at it as well. "And of all the one through three-star Goku Uniforms of Honnōji Academy." Rocky pulls away and crosses his arms, a grim look on his face. "Something is really bad…Satsuki isn't the type to allow something like this, she would never allow Goku uniforms to leave her care, let allow to be all the way in America."

"I got a better question, why the hell is it making people act like they are infected by Symbiotes?" Beatrice asked as he lays a hand on the desk to lean on it, looking extremely annoyed by the situation is going.

Rocky was with in on that, as his mask forms and he begins to walk away from the desk while shaking his head. "Damn it…just more freaking questions and no answers!"

Beatrice takes the glass slide out of the microscope and stares at it for a bit. "…Is there anyone else that could get their hands on this stuff?" He asks as he begins to flip the slide between his fingers. Venom shrug his shoulders at that. "No, aside from everyone in Honnōji Academy the only other people would probably be of Revocs Corporation…it might be possible they lost a shipment."

"Wait a minute, the hell is the 'Revocs Corporation'?" Beatrice walks up to Venom, while still flipping the vial around in his fingers.

Venom turns around to lash at him. "I told you, it's the same place that I was at when I…met…Nui…" But he pauses mid-sentence as a look of realization dawns on his Symbiote mask. A similar look appearing on Beatrice.

"...Old man, are you think what I am thinking?" Beatrice questions as he stops flipping the vial, inside just holding it under his thumb and pressed firmly on his index finger. He uses it to tap on one of Venom's armored shoulders as he gives a small chuckle. Venom ignores him as just takes a deep breath to try and calm himself. "That the bitch who kept me in a glass cell, tortured me…my little sister and even raped us-"

Beatrice leans a bit closer to him to whisper. "Not to mention who nearly killed MY Ryuko, and apparently murdered her…not only her dad, but her uniform friend as well." A large grin on his face, as he pulls away and begins to walk to the lab's windows that looked out into the city and a bit of the quarantine zone. "She…she! Was the one to cause…ALL this." Beatrice chuckles out before he begins to laugh loudly as his Symbiote forms around his head. " _ **Hahahahaha! Oh, the list of reasons to kill her just keeps PILING ON…ohhh, next time I see her…I'm gonna take her head off, and throw it into a volcano.**_ _**Oh man…don't let the smile fool you, I am very…very…pissed off right now.**_ " He says as he turns to face Venom, pointing at him with his free hand. " _ **A little bit at you actually.**_ "

With his own Sigh, Venom as he looks to the desk again. "Please hold yourself from beating me up again, I'm still swore even with Venom healing-" A growl interrupts him…and both the two Symbiote turn to look at desk…where a lizard was on top of it.

Black liquid dripping from its mouth, as it was lightly fidgeting in place. Its eyes were completely crazed, with them being just ask black as the vomit coming from its mouth. "Oh man…why does it look even more disgusting coming out of an iguana." Venom groans out, before the lizard leaps into the air at him. His Symbiote reacts before he could as webbing from his chest and hits the lizard, sticking it to the ceiling…where it began growling at the two as it tried to wiggle free.

Without a word Rocky just turns his head to Beatrice, giving him a glare. Carnage raises his hands up and muttered a small " _ **My bad…kinda threw the vomit in the trash, I guess Miia got in it.**_ " He then points to the lizard and loudly whispers to it. " _ **Bad Miia, try to claw out his eyes when he isn't looking!**_ " Venom gives a sigh, and jumps to the ceiling to get the lizard out of the webbing and place it into a cage.

As he does this, Carnage begins to look at the glass slide still in his hands. " _ **Well…a little snack couldn't hurt.**_ " He lowly whispers to himself, remembering as the small bit of blood had life fibers…which his Symbiote just loved to eat.

However, as he opened the slide, and presses his Symbiote covered finger to it to act like a straw…something else happened. As Venom was placing the lizard into a cage Beatrice pulled I from, he hears Carnage screaming behind.

Venom quickly turns around to face him…and sees Carnage on his knees as he is holding his…hand that was literally steaming. " _ **AHHHHH, owowowowow! OH GOD, OH GOD, GET IT OFF!**_ " Carnage female voice screamed as she falls to the floor clutching her hand as it was…literally melting and evaporating in the air. The broken glass slide containing the blood right next to them.

Acting quickly Venom rushes to his side holding his arm as it continues to gain more and more steam around it. Carnage screaming all the while in absolute horrible pain, tendrils were shooting out of her body in response and she became more berserk as her eyes and part of her chest glowed yellow.

The Symbiote took over for Rocky at that point, as his mask swiftly transforms to his jagged eye and fanged form. " **Carnage, what happened?!** " He shouts, grabbing on to Carnage arms as he takes all the hits of her tendrils. He sees as more of the arm was turning into steam, slowly moving up the appendage. Carnage continue to try and thrash around. " _ **Daddy! Daddy it hurts! It's hurts so baad…p-please, please help me! AHHH, the pain! THE PAIN!**_ " She cries out as Venom tries to hold her down.

As the steaming came to her to her elbow, Venom grabs Carnage by her shoulder and forces the steaming arm to touch the ground. " **Don't move!** " He growls, with standing up and holding his foot down on her chest. He then turns his hand into a long blade, and as quickly as he could…he slices off Carnage's steam covered arm.

Her loud hollowed scream filled the entire room, but Venom couldn't let that stop him as he grabs her and drags her away from it...placing her on the far side of the room with the two staring right at the arm…as the steam begins to fade…revealing…Beatrice's normal arm…completely wiped away of all Symbiote.

The two Symbiotes look to the appendage in horror, both complete bewilder by what happened. " **Carnage…are you okay?** " Venom asks, as he gently touches the stub that he had made. Carnage giving him a small nod and a little 'uh-huh' before giving a little whimper. " _ **It…it wasn't fire…**_ " He mumbles as Venom gives her a nod. " **I know.** " He tells her as he scans for any other part that may have begun to melt without her noticing.

" _ **It wasn't sound…**_ " Carnage continues to say, as her body seems to regain control and losing her yellow color. " **I know.** " Venom told her again, as pulls away to look the arm on the floor…seeing the blood that was pooling out of it…not too far away was the broken glass side with the infected 'false symbiote' victim… " _ **It was not even electricity.**_ " Carnage pulls her legs close to her chest. " _ **It was worst…s-so much worst….it was horrible…I don't want to do it again, I don't wanna…**_ "

She whimpers out for a few more seconds, before finally fully calming down and peels her head away to show Beatrice's. He stares off for a bit looking lost for a moment…till he notices something with one of his arms.

"Oh, not again." He mutters, as he pushes himself up to his feet, using the wall and nearby lab tech for support. Venom continued to stare forward at the arm…lost in thought at the moment. Beatrice didn't seem to care. "What was that…what the hell was THAT!?" He shouted as he stumbled a bit, but managed to walk forward and point at the arm on the ground while looking at the other Symbiote.

"That was…NOTHING we've ever encounter old man, I'M FUCKING SURE OF THAT!" He backs away from it, and places his remaining hand over his mouth…a sick look on his face. "I'm gonna fucking vomit." He mutters out before he rushes to a nearby trash container where he threw the vial in earlier to do so.

Venom continued to stare for a bit longer…before he finally manages to make himself move. Walking right to the severed arm on the ground…and touches it with a tendril from his hand. Carnage sees this, and literally the Symbiote on Beatrice screech's as she violently lunges forward…nearly taking itself off Beatrice in the process…and smacks Venom away from the arm. Beatrice obviously notices this. "The hell are you doing, Venom! Don't…just fucking don't." He tells him…worries and fear in his voice.

"T-that…that feeling…god." He mumbles as he collapses right next desk, clutching the trash container close to himself with his one arm. He was looking right into it…with a complete look of…despair on his face. "It was like I…I was sticking my hand into hell itself….and even single sin, ever horrible act I've ever done…all the pain I caused…was brought upon every single cell that made up my entire arm." He then moves his hand over to the stub of his arm. "Oh god…oh lord…" He whimpers out...as tears began to form in his eyes.

Venom though…just picked himself off the ground, and walked back to the arm…this time fully picking it up…with nothing happening to him. Beatrice head snaps to look up at him…watching as Venom examined the arm…before the Symbiote looks to him…

The look on his face was…one that usually would make him laugh. The scared…bewildered look. But all it did this time…was make the teen's heart…quake. " **Beatrice…** " Venom told him, before he holds the arm to the teen…Beatrice in responds tries to pull himself away as best he could, dragging himself until he hit the wall behind the desk. "KEEP THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!" He screams in terror as he tightly grips his stub, his Symbiote…shaking.

Venom presses on, till he was right in front of Beatrice now…and kneels down to his level, while still holding the arm out. " **...it's not there anymore…whatever happened…it's gone now.** " Venom usual cold voice…spoke much more softly now. " **But that is not all…** " He then turns it, showing the part where he cut it off to Beatrice. " **…there is no trace of Symbiote on it as well.** "

Beatrice looks at the arm…and begins to cry.

 **Later…**

"Man…you two look like total shit. What happened?!" Gwen says as the two men were each just sitting opposite to each other at the dining room table, back in Gwen's apartment. Neither of them even look to her as they just had exhausted looks on their faces, Beatrice was keeping his hidden though as he had his hands buried in his arms like a student sleeping in class.

Rocky was keeping his up, though that was only because it was required to as he was typing away on a Gwen's laptop. The girl pulls up a chair and takes a seat down next to Rocky, though not to look at the screen. "Your mother is okay by the way…drugged as hell but okay and sleeping. Did you find Ellie, or…at least gotten some hint of her?" Rocky gives a shake of his head as he continues to look through the laptop.

He was currently in his email account, looking over what he manages to send to himself over Conner's computer in his lab…also to send him a warning about the lizard that they left in the cage and the slipped blood on the floor.

Beatrice could see through Carnage as Rocky shift his gaze to look at him a bit…he just flipped him off with the arm that was severed earlier, have placed back on thanks to carnage…though it did seem strange how it looked like his coat's sleeve was missing a large part of it up to his forearm.

Whatever was that stuff…made it hard for Carnage to go through his arm…and even show up on his skin. Hell, just managing to put the arm back to mush longer than it ever had before…Beatrice was mainly keeping his head down so that the other three didn't see how pale his face was.

… _ **get a hold of yourself…you can do that right!? Come on, you're not scared of a little…a little bit of pain…a little bit of different pain. God…what was it? It felt like, no it…there isn't a comparison isn't there. On god…what did you get yourself into.**_

He tries to take his mind off by continuing to look to Rocky and Gwen. Rocky seemed to finally finish that message he was sending to his teacher, and Gwen didn't seem to care for what was on it as she was busy looking at the old man. "So…are we gonna talk about…it now? I mean…that's pretty much twice now you left your mother alone during a time she needed you." Gwen starts, while giving a displeased look on her face.

Beatrice could see Rocky take a deep breath. "Look, I was…trying to find Ellie." He tells her, not taking his eyes of the screen as he began to scroll though something.

"Well lots of good that did, and friend here was no help. I couldn't find him anywhere earlier when your mother was screaming bloody murder." Gwen then places a hand on top of the laptop and pushes it down to press on Rocky's hands, not to hurt him…but force his attention elsewhere. "Look…I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I am trying to keep you as a decent person. And that decent person can at least wait till the morning so that he could talk to his sick, and worried mother."

 _ **Geez…she knows how to make words hurt.**_

Usually Beatrice would be more than happy to call Gwen on that, tell her something along the lines of 'well I might not have known the old man as long as you have, but I can certainly say of all the things I call him, decent would never be one of them'…but as he pushes his head to face up to them, he only is able to say. "Hey…he's trying okay…but we have a lot on our plate as it is. If you want someone to blame, blame me. I'm the one that ended up wasting time." He doesn't even react to the shocked look Gwen gave him.

He felt too mentally drain right now. He did notice Venom…giving him a small nod.

 _ **Great…now you're sick to your stomach.**_

He turns his head to look back down, not wanting to look at the two adults that sat in front of him. It was good they were quiet then, the only sound being of Rocky scrolling on the computer screen and occasionally clicking on the mousepad. Beatrice enjoyed the quiet time for a bit, so of course it couldn't last as Gwen spoke up.

"Rocky, what exactly are you looking at? These look like medical reports." The old man looked annoyed for a bit before he mutters back to her. "I'm…like doing three things at once…I need to try and make sense of something right now, and I can't really do anything till I am sure…somewhat of it." He tells her before he leans back in his chair and grips his face.

He didn't look any happier as Gwen leaned closer to look at the screen. "…these are reports about the infections." She mumbles, with Rocky just giving a small 'yep' to assure her. Gwen looked to visible get more worried. "You…don't think Ellie is in the infected zone, do you?" She asks, with Rocky pulling his hand off his face as his eyes were slightly widen.

 _ **Moron didn't even consider it, ha.**_

"God damn it." Rocky groans as he gets up to his feet, looking about to head out the front door before Gwen grabbed his arm. "Rocky if you're thinking of going there, you're freaking nuts." She tells him with the old man just ripping his arm away from her.

"Me and Beatrice can take care of ourselves in case of anything-" Before he could finish Gwen starts to shout at him. "Hell no, Rocky! My dad was told that the military is there and they have shoot to kill orders for anyone that gets too close to the quarantine to stop the spread. The hell are you gonna do, try to go through the sewers?!"

Rocky rolls his eyes, not like they would need to obviously thanks to their Symbiote's ability to camouflage. "That may seem like a good idea." Rocky says sarcastically, before he grabs Gwen's arms and spoke in more a serious tone. "Look, if we have to do it to help Ellie, then I don't give a fuck where we need to go! If that means going through the sewers, we are going through the sewers."

 _ **Oh yeah, just keep piling on the reasons to kill you, old man. Dragging me to the sewers is going right in-between making me have nightmares and making Ryuko scared.**_

Beatrice thought as he gives a slight shake of his head, if there was one downside to heighten sense being a symbiote has, was the one with smell. Also, it looked as if the sarcasm flew over Gwen's head as she looks to be steaming in rage as she grabs the Rocky's shirt collar. "Rocky you can't! What in the world makes you think they don't have the sewers blocked by now, and even if that was the case you got to deal with those other guys!" Rocky gave a confused look at that. "…looking my dad should be home soon, and he can tell you a lot more about it…but since the infection…well…the mob has been giving everyone trouble."

Beatrice raises his head off his arms at the 'm' word. Watching as Gwen lets go of Rocky and starts to deeply sigh in irritation.

"The mob?" Rocky ask as he gives a brief look to Beatrice for a second, no doubt remember who his father was, before looking back to Gwen…who had taken back her seat at the table and had begun to type on it.

"You know, the Italian mob…don't ask me why of all mobs…they are showing up, but I hear my dad over the phone about the trouble they've been causing trouble through the sewers. Selling weapons, and collecting 'protection' money…you know…mob shit!" She then turns the laptop around to show to the two symbiote host.

It was on some website called 'the D. bugle' where it was showing articles about stories being hit by drive-bys, and people being founded with their ring fingers missing. The second part really catching Beatrice's attention.

It was a certain 'calling card' that he was very familiar with. Hell, while other kids were taught how to ride bikes…he was taught how to do that exact thing without making the victim bleed to death. Gwen turns the laptop back to face herself as she scrolls through the page. "They even got a freaking small restaurant not even a few blocks away from this place called…I don't know…um…la far…fele dora?"

Beatrice chair hits the floor by how quickly he leaped to his feet. "(The golden butterfly!)" The words came flying out of his mouth in Italian, not caring as he nearly scared Gwen off her seat. He looks to Rocky with the same shocked face, he quickly walks to him and grabs his arm. "Old man, we got to go there! Like…NOW!"

"Hey wait a second-AH!" Rocky tries to protest but was stopped as Beatrice was literally dragging him to the door. Gwen quickly rushes to it before he could as she held her arms spread out. "Hold on there, what are you-" " _ **Oh for the love of Christ woman!**_ " Beatrice shouts as Carnage quickly covers his body, completely scaring Gwen…but before she could scream Carnage forced a hand over her throat.

 _ **Okay, remember American girls are super soft and can't take much of a hit, unlike my Ryuko. So, I gotta be ever-so-gentle…**_

He then uses his now, nearly covered Carnage covered arm…and by extinction fist…to smash right into Gwen's nose. Rocky's jaw dropped as Gwen hits the floor with blood dripping down her nose. " _ **Knocked out cold but her eyeballs stayed in her head. I did that for you Old Man, COME ON!**_ " Carnage shouts, before he rips the door off its hinges and throws it to the other side of the rom, Rocky having to doge out of the way so that it doesn't hit him. " _ **Let's go, let's go, let's go, we need to get there now!**_ " Carnage speeds down the hall, knocking aside the cop captain that was in his way and leading off the railing to the bottom floor.

Rocky looks behind, seeing as the door Carnage threw had pretty much broken a lot of 'family important' stuff, like picture frames and such…he also looked down to the unconscious Gwen, and is now seeing as Captain Stacy was rushing into the room in a full panic and was currently screaming at him 'what happened' as he was trying to wake his daughter.

He was face with a little problem in that he could say here and try to help…but Carnage would be set loose on the city…not really much of a choice there. With Venom shifting around him, forming into his armor and mask Rocky tells the captain. "Sorry, need to stop a crazy person, I didn't hit your daughter or broke your door, bye!" or rather he quickly screams at said captain as he ran down the hallway and leaps off the railing after the red Symbiote.

It was easy to catch up to Carnage after that, the red Symbiote swinging a bit slower to look through the shops that they were passing over head before he spots what he was looking for. " _ **(The Golden butterfly!)**_ " He screams excitedly like a little kid being taken to Disney world as he lands in front of the restaurant, Venom landing behind him.

"Carnage…the fuck!?" He shouts, stopping the red Symbiote before it could enter inside. Carnage gives a groan as he turns to Venom. " _ **Come on, dad! We got to get it already!**_ " He says in a childish tone, sounding very anxious to get inside.

Though Venom was clearly not happy. "Not till you tell why the hell did you knock out my friend and ran out like a lunatic…okay, even more like a lunatic than usual!" Carnage gives a groan as he starts to bounce on his feet. " _ **Because it is the gold butterfly! This is the name my actual dad called my mom when he ran the mob back in Italian and I think I know just one person who would have the balls to take up such a name here!**_ " Carnage then pushes through the door and rushing past the entrance and through main restaurant area, passed many scared and confused people who were cleaning up the tables, and the very few costumers that were still here even with how later it was.

Carnage ran to a large double doorway, and kicks it open as he shouts. " _ **Uncle Bullseye, your little hellspawn has returned to greet you!**_ " As he leaps inside, he lands on a large table, with his arms spread out and a very happy grin on his face.

Though it quickly shrank in size as around ten or so people all pulled guns out at him.

"(The hell is that!? Marco is this this one of your jokes?)" "(No man, not me!)" "(My god, it's a devil!)" "(Holy Mary you might be right!)"

Italian words were thrown out as they all kept their guns trained on red Symbiote, as each of them were panicking…with Carnage seeing one person at the head of the table who had remained calm, and not even pulling a gun out. He just stares right back at Carnage with a control look and a smirk. "Welcome red friend, how was outer space?" He said as he moved up to his feet.

His voice, though seeming a bit gruff from smoking…as one could tell with the cigar in his hand, yet it had a friendly tone to it and a deep accent. Though that was only meant as a front so that it could hide the true their throat sliding nature. This man was clearly a master of such a tone, and he had to be seeing as he was the one that taught Beatrice such a thing.

Venom's voice is heard outside. "God damn it Carnage!" He shouts as he rushes into the room…and pauses as all the guns point to him. "Yeah not funny when you're about to get shot huh, Old Man!?" Carnage spat out with a teasing tone as he leaps off the table, landing at the side right next to a frighten waiter. " _ **BOO!**_ " Said waiter was now running out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

The 'supposed' crime boss snaps his fingers, and two large men at the side of the doors, who each had a shotgun in their hand, gave a nod and closed the door behind Venom. "So, I believe that the two of you are together…got some kinda of…style going on. (Like the red)." The man spoke as he walked off to the side of the table where Beatrice at. "Oi, (dumb fucks, put down the guns.)" He orders his men, with all of them doing as he says, though nervously as they continued to stare at Carnage even more so at Venom.

"(B-boss, this guy is…is like the fucking bitch that killed-)" One of the man screamed as he pointed to Venom…but was stopped as a bullet splatters his brains all over the table. The boss was the one who shot, as he was placing his revolver back into his coat pocket. "Now you had to go and make me ruin this perfectly good table cloth. You know how hard it is to find one big enough for a whole mob table? Ah, and he got a bit of himself on the breadsticks, this is just a terrible dinner with friends." He said as he snaps his fingers again, with the two large men at the door, moving the grab the body and drag it out of sight.

Carnage's grin return, fuller than ever. It also helped that he was seeing Venom visible start to worry now, probably still getting used to the idea of killing…somehow…and didn't like how a man just died in front of him. "My, apologize gentlemen, just the word 'bitch'…or uh…'cagna' as you heard it. Just hate when a lovely lady is called such a thing. Sure, she killed a couple of my men…and if I get the chance I put a bullet in her, but that doesn't mean I have to be rude. Women are a delicate gift from god. With such beautiful…everything. Treat them with respect, that is what I say." He gives a small playful shove to Carnage, not even seeming phase by the monstrous appearance of the Symbiote. "This guy knows what I'm talking about, eh. Bet you have a pretty girl of your own. And you treat her as best as you can."

A chuckle escapes Carnage's mouth as he nods his head. "Yeah, and I do." The man gives his own chuckle back to him, before he looks at Rocky…suddenly looking much more serious. "But even then, I am not one to ignore a man's last words. So please, present me a reason why you come disturbing my favorite meal of the day, dressed as a male version of the spider-woman that keeps attacking my men in the sewers."

The man then looks back to Carnage with the same look, holding his hands behind his back as he gives a much more…murderous cold look. "And also… 'Uncle Bullseyes'…that was a nickname my favorite nephew had called me many years ago. You got some balls to say that to my face like that." Carnage's grin someone continues to expand, while Venom was slowly moving his hand to his gun.

Before Venom could pull it out though, a small object just barely manages to be noticed by the Symbiote, as it quickly catches it with a tendril…and shows to it the host. "…is…this an unfolded paperclip?" Rocky asked in confusion as he sees the small object just bended nearly completely straight.

" _ **Oh man, the gun sludger! He was planning to throw that little thing right in the gun's exit chamber where the bullets shells fire out, and jam it.**_ " Carnage cries out excitedly as he quickly rushes to Venom's side and take the paperclip in his hands. Ignoring Venom's shocked look on his mask. "…with an unfolded paperclip!?" He nearly shouts with Carnage nodding his head.

The mob boss gave a tilt of his head as he sees this. "…only few people in the world know that trick of mine, and they either work for me…or dead. Who…are you?" He asks Carnage, as he takes a step closer, and nearly falls on his back as the Red Symbiote's face peels back to reveal Beatrice. "It's me, uncle! Your little red diablo!" Beatrice shouts as loud as he could, with the brightest smile he could muster.

"(…mother of god…)" The boss mutters…before falling flat on his back, completely faint. Leaving the two symbiotes and their host to share down at him. "…you know…maybe coming in here in full 'homicidal alien form' was a bad idea, especially for your uncle with meeting family." Beatrice mumbles, before suddenly the doors to the room burst open and several armed men come in, all of which point their guns at the pair.

With a sigh, Venom just drops his shoulders and says. "Trust me, there was gonna be drama no matter what you looked like...though admittedly my family reunion had less guns pointing at me."

A single thought goes through both symbiote's mind.

That it was only a start of a long night.

 **(Hey, thank you all for reading this, and I am so sorry for the delay. I got a good excuse this time, a bitch named Hurricane Irma. I hope you like the chapter as there is more to come and I am so sorry for the lack of well…kill la kill stuff here.)**


	29. Chapter 29

Back in the country of Japan, Honnōji Academy was currently going through the school event known as the 'Tri-City Schools Raid Trip'. During said event right outside Kami-Kōbe High School, as they tank had been destroyed by the…large disciplinary guidebooks. Ira Gamagōri tried to suppress the smile he had as he looked at the destruction of his and Honnōji academy's opponents defeat. "Now that your little toy is out of commission, surrender peacefully or ELSE!" At his yelling, his front squadron had each pulled out another copy of the guidebook.

Those of the Kōbe high could only munch on the remains of their composite meat armor. As they raised their hands up in surrender…and then from the flames ruin tank came no other than a certain with black hair and a red highlight riding a motorcycle. Her front wheel hitting Gamagōri's face, before it leaped off, allowing her to get close to the other students. With scissor blade in hand she runs right through all of them and cuts off parts of their outfits that had a black patch with red veins.

Collecting each of them in her hand, she stands triumph.

"Dammit you Matoi!" The giant man cried out as Ryuko barely even gives him a glance. "Don't mind me, just getting Senketsu back." She yells at the large man, before she rides off on the motorcycle, leaving the elite member to just growl in frustration as he tightens his face…before just letting go of his anger as he gives a sigh. "At least her boyfriend isn't here…can't believe we're relying on him to help stop an alien invasion."

As Ryuko is driving away though, she is forced to stop her motorcycle and which rush into a nearby public bathroom, where she proceeds to vomit into one of the toilets. Senketsu's…now made into a scarf as that is really all that is left of him after the 'fight' with Nui, asks her. "Ryuko, are you okay? You seem to just be not feeling well since you woke up."

Ryuko just gives him a little bit of a nod, before she forces herself to stand back to her feet and stumble to the nearby sink and looks at herself from the mirror. She takes off her sunglasses and sees that already the cut under her right eye had healed, along with the one on her chin. "I'm fine man." She tells the scarf, as she pulls off the top of her red tracksuit-style outfit…and sees the almost numerous bruises and already healed scars that covered most of her torso and shoulders.

"Just a little bit beat up after…well that bitch beat us so badly." Ryuko then leans her head against the wall, part of her wanting to sleep there on the spot as a sense of weight just drop on her. Ryuko ignored this feeling though as pushes herself from the wall and continues to talk to piece of Kamui. "Look, let's just be thankful all I got to dealing with really is just the stomach problems alright. Maybe it's just that I need to eat something."

As she places back on her sunglasses she could see from the mirror how Senketsu was glaring at her. "Ryuko, I may not be able to taste you're blood like I normally would, but I can feel that something…isn't quite right. And I feel that you should get yourself checked out or something at a hospital."

Ryuko just gives a scoff at that idea. And as she walks out of the bathroom while putting back on her top she angerly tells the scarf. "Not while Satsuki still has your other pieces, I told you I am getting you back together. I swear I'll have Mako's dad give me a once over afterward…maybe even find an actually doctor to do it." Ryuko then hops back onto the motorcycle and drives off, trying her best to ignore the strange feeling in her lower stomach, that felt like something was…moving inside her. "God…I really am craving something sweet for some reason."

 _ **Back in America…**_

Deep within the sewers of New York, in the infected area a small teenage girl stood in her makeshift home. She was completely nude as she was laying on her side, throwing out her body she seemed to not be in control of herself. She was screaming out as if she were in pain.

"Stop it, stop it PLEASE! I-I thought we were friends, please…I don't want to do this anymore!" She screams out, trying not to look at the bodies that were on the corner of the room. Each of them having pieces of the body missing from large bite marks. "I just wanted to help people, but you made me into a monster…and now that red thing is after us!" She grips her hands along the wall to hold herself up…only for them to turn into black slime and she falls over to her face.

She pushes herself up, and on her knees. "I'm done…I am just done…I don't want to be the tough scary girl anymore…just get off me!" She starts to cry on the spot, just as a black pool of slime begins to form under her…and shoves her right to a wall.

Ellie gave a cry of pain, and could only curl herself up into a ball as her head throbs horrible. She then sees…it, form in front of her. Before it was friendly, it showed her love and attention she had never gotten from her parents…now, it was showing its real colors. Black and evil.

" **Stop complaining, always complaining.** " It snapped at her with its law jaws, dripping with the black substance that it formed from. " **It's too cold. It hurts. I didn't mean to eat that guy's arm.** " It tells her in a mocking tone before it throws her across the room again, forcing to land on the many…many bodies that laid in the corner. The Symbiote forms in front of her, a monstrous appearance lording over her with blank eyes filled with rage. **"Whining little maggot. You don't deserve me. You NEVER did.** " Several tendrils then shot from itself as it grabbed at her and pull in within it. **"What did you say earlier? Did I actually hear you say you didn't WANT to be the scary girl? Ohhh, where was all that TALK not long ago!? You called me MANIA! If you were a man, I say that Nui girl had taken your balls! And when we were finally alone, you became a hard girl, like you wanted too. Why did you turn into a schoolgirl as soon as you got into a real fight!?** "

Ellie could only give a faith cough as the symbiote began to form along her body, making her turn into the female 'hero' that had showed up in the newspaper. Standing up from the pile of bodies it walks to other side of the room and rips open the doorway leading out. The Symbiote ignores the struggling its host tries to struggle within it. " **Stupid weakling. We miss Rocky.** " It mumbles out, looking around the tunnels that its host had made them stay in for some kind of 'hide out'.

For a moment it had a look of longing on its face, before it leaps up to the ceiling. It easily sticks to it and crawls along it. " **Cannot think now…we must feed.** " With a bit of shifting along it's body, the Symbiote began to spread itself out, with tendrils forming from its back and striking into the walls of the tunnel, forcing their way through the gravel, piping, and waste. Forcing the host's sense to heighten though these so it could hear for any prey.

It used to just be able to take what it needed from the host, but now…it wanted more. Much more. More than chocolate, or some brain fluid…it wanted, need something fresher…that and because the Symbiote wanted it to squirm in it's teeth.

And upon hearing very faint noises of people talking, from very far within the sewers.

A mouth forms along the symbiote's face as it gives a fang filled grin.

 **Meanwhile…**

"So…let me get this start..." The mob boss, named Lester or 'Uncle Bulleye' as Beatrice calls him, mumbles as he holds an ice pack onto his forehead, a very confused look on his face as he tries to make sense of what was told to him. "You are wearing an alien parasite that can shapeshift into a costume-thing…the guy next to you is the costume things dad, who by the way had a clone…who is the girl who have been giving me trouble the last few days…and you're here because there might be an alien invasion of their kind which is the cause of the infection…" He then places the ice pack down as he raises an eyebrow a bit while looking straight across him at his nephew who was sitting on a wooden crate, happily kicking his feet.

They three were all inside of a warehouse not that was at the docks of New York, in Brooklyn. All of them were standing right outside a large manhole that lead down into the sewers of the city.

"And to top off this whole level of absurdity, your costume is…a girl?" He finished, with Beatrice giving him a chuckle. "Hehehe, yep I named her Carnage! What you think?!" The red head says excitedly, as the uncle just gives a glance at the nearby unmasked Rocky, who just leaning on a nearby wall, crossed arm and giving him a 'yeah, that is actually true' expression.

The uncle gives a shake of his head as he looks back to his nephew and mutters. "I think that if it weren't for the fact that you were family, I would have had your toes cut off and shoved up your nose." Beatrice begins to laugh at the mild-threat. "Not like it would do much but be a bit annoying." He says back, before two men came into the room they were in.

In one of men's hands was a large piece of paper, and in the other was a military-looking briefcase. "We got you a map sure, we crossed off all the parts that the American army closed to stop the infection and circle all the ones were that monster girl was sighted." Lester gives a relived sigh as he walks to the man and takes the paper. "Take you very much, I would also believe that you made sure to safe zones where the rest of our locations would be found? This is my nephew I am sending in there." As the boss ask, the lackey gives a low 'ehh' sound as he quickly looks from the paper back to the boss's face. As he tries to reach to take it back, the boss grabs him by shoulder and says. "Oh well mistakes happen, come on…lets go fix this." He says with a large grin as he drags the man to another room and closes the door behind them.

The man with the briefcase gives a noticeable shiver.

Rocky looks to the door worryingly, wondering if he should or shouldn't step in to help the poor guy. He already saw one person die today, he did not need to another's death on his conscious that he could have saved.

"Relax, Old man." Beatrice tells him, noticing the look the older Symbiote host was giving. "My uncle is fair man, probably is only gonna smack the guy around a bit. I mean if he just killed EVERYONE the messed up a little task, I'm pretty sure he been out of men in about a week, right bimbo?" The teen says as he turns to the other man that walked into the room with the briefcase.

Just the playful look Beatrice gave him was enough for the man to quickly place the briefcase in Rocky's arms and rush out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Rocky gives a confused look to Beatrice at this and the red head just chuckles a little as he says. "I think that used to be my baby sitter, must have gotten surgery to get back his fingers…good for him." As he says this, Luster returns while shoving the man he brought to the room.

Said man was visible shaking and look close to fainting on the spot as he was shoved to the direction of the man hole, fearfully looking back to his boss before slowly climbing down in it. "Alright boys, Harry here is gonna help you two navigate the place, his dad was an old 'friend' of mine so I let the little mistake go by but he needs to make up for it. And don't worry, I am sure he won't do something like that again." Lester says as he sees the briefcase in Rocky's hands and helps him open it.

The older Symbiote host's jaw nearly falls to the floor.

"…I'm sorry, is this a grenade launcher…" Rocky ask, before he quickly takes the weapon in hand and walks to the other side of the room inspecting it, and the ammunition that was within the case. "Aw, you knew just what to get him as a present." Beatrice chuckles out with a teasing face, Rocky ignoring him as he checks the launchers interior, looking ecstatic at how brand-new it was.

The teens uncle looks to him, while crossing his arm. "Yep, thought you can use the extra fire power in a place like that. Girl may be young and it's only been here for a short time, but damn she could be a problem." He sees as Rocky begins to load the grenades within it. "And besides it is the best way to tell your victims 'fuck you, and everything around you', wouldn't you agree to that huh, friend?"

Rocky look at him with a slight bit of embarrassment. He places the grenade launcher on his back, with his symbiote wrapping around it so it would stay in place, and walked up to the mob boss. "Thank you, though I hope it doesn't come down to me having to use this." Rocky offers a hand for the Mob boss to shake, only for him to get pulled into a hug by the guy. "Ah, don't mention it. Any friend of Beatrice, is tolerated by me." Lester tells him, gently tighten his hold as he whispers out. "Just make sure that, Mania is no longer a problem for me and my group and that my little nephew stays safe."

As he pulls away, he points a finger to Beatrice and tells him. "And you…I am expecting to send me a Christmas card at least next time you go away." Beatrice leaps up to his feet and lightly smacks his uncle on the shoulder. "Ah, come on uncle bullseye. Oh, course I'll come back to greet you, hell I can't wait to introduce you to my girlfriend, she's a really sweet girl." As Beatrice says this, Rocky gives a loud groan.

"…we're talking about that same one here, right? The one that keeps getting into fights with nearly everyone in the entire school, and beats many of them to the point of needing to get medical attention." As he spoke he began to descend down the sewer hole, about waist deep in as Beatrice calls out to him. "For the record all those shitty people started the fights, Ryuko just happens to be the one to end them."

Rocky gives a roll of his eyes as his symbiote moves to cover his face. "That's fair, but least she could do is leave the people with some shame." He muttered, remembering back to the many students who ended up nude to Ryuko completely cutting apart their uniforms. He was seriously considering that girl had a fetish for that kind of stuff or something. As he gets to the floor he was greeted by Harry…or rather his arm on the floor.

A bloody trail leading downward through the sewer on the walkway path in front of him. "Carnage, let's go!" Venom calls out as he pulls out a machine gun from his Symbiote, loading with flam ammunition. He was not gonna go straight forward with grenade launcher just yet after all.

Thankfully his Symbiote came with night vision.

Back upon the sewer grate, Beatrice rolls his eyes as he sighs out. "Okay, okay…keep your old man dipper on, though I guess being in a sewer shitting yourself would be…you know what, that's gross, I am not finishing that thought." His symbiote then covers his face, slightly freaking out his uncle a bit at the suddenness of it.

"Boy…that is just not natural." His uncle says, before Carnage scoffs freaking him out even more at the almost female sounding due voice. " _ **Like our family is natural at all. Trust me after all this has blown over I am so gonna visit you again, got so much to catch up on, and compare body counts.**_ " The mob boss gives a bit of a forced chuckle out at that, though looked not sure how to act with the creature in front of him.

As Carnage was making his way to the hole, he pauses for a moment…looking up ceiling in thought. " _ **Hey um…can you do me a favor?**_ " He asks, while slowly turning back to the uncle. Lester gives a warry look to Beatrice as he asks. "…depends what it is? If I remember right you had some strange desires when you were young." He gives a shudder at the end at the memory. While he liked the kid, and consider him family…he also remembers why he thought it better to leave him at that orphanage instead of taking care of him.

Luckily for him, Carnage didn't ask any questions on why he didn't do so. Instead the Symbiote had pulled a small photo graph from itself and forms a tendril so that it could hand it over to the uncle hand…who hesitantly takes it. " _ **An address for a certain someone, her name is…Manuela Calderon, some military woman. I want her found before I leave…she used to be from the same orphanage I was stick up in.**_ " Carnage tells him, while he closes his claws to a fist.

The memory of how he pushed her right into the speeding bus in his mind, clear as day…how her broken body laid under it as the driver was freaking out.

As Carnage began to look visible angry, Lester quickly turns his attention to the photo. It was a picture of a woman, that looked a bit older then Beatrice. In a military uniform. The photo looked to have been ripped off of something. After all, the symbiote did take it when Rocky brought it up…after that time they had tried to 'talk things out'.

"Um…business or pleasure?" The uncle asks as he slowly looks back up to Carnage, seeing as the Symbiote had multiple tendrils out now with a wilder look on its jagged eyes. " _ **…pleasure, cold pleasure. The kind you want to do personally.**_ " He snarls out as he looks to his left hand…it turns an axe, and then shifting into a knife, and then shifting into spike, and then starting to turn into literal torture tools. " _ **Oh, I would love to make it…VERY pleasurable.**_ "

Now Lester Errore was no saint, that was clear. But really, he likes to think himself a businessman at the end of the day, maybe kill a guy or two if they piss him off to show dominance. But he knew a devil when he saw one, and honestly…he really didn't want to get on his bad-side.

"Give us an hour, maybe two…plenty of time for you and your friend to help our own situation." He tells him as he begins to back away to leave the warehouse, and get his men on the horn. "Meet us back at the restaurant when you done, okay."

A large grins forms with Carnage's black fangs. " _ **Oh goody-goody. I can't wait to see her again, it's gonna be a scream.**_ " With that, he leaps how the man-hole, a tendril moving to cover it up behind as he does.

Leaving the mob boss to just give a loud sigh of relief, while doing a cross symbol on himself. "(Mother of god, that boy is a freak.)"

Down in the sewer, Carnage looks up to the man-hole with a muffled look. Almost wanting to scream out 'I heard that' at the top of his lungs. But he is stopped as he notices a certain lack of a father symbiote down here with him. " _ **Hey…old man? Where are you?**_ " He calls out as he begins to walk down the sewer path, trying to stay away from the 'gray water' as best he could.

" _ **Hello? You ignoring me now?**_ " He calls again as he heads deeper into the unknown, silently cursing at himself as he didn't bring anything to help his vision. While he had a completely perfect vision of being able to see all around his Symbiote at once…he lacked the other abilities of vision that older Symbiotes did have, such as night vision, so being here in this near completely dark cramped place was not helping him.

All he really had to guide him was his hand pressed into the wall, and the ability to sense where Venom was. " _ **Can't even sniff him out because I'm in the fucking sewer.**_ " Carnage groans out as he makes a turn, placing a hand to pinch the part of his face where a nose would be. " _ **Which I am really regretting the enhance sense right now, god it worse than that shitty food Mako's dad tried making…and I was pretty sure that was shit in a pot.**_ " As he mumbles this out he manages to hear the faint sound of something, along with sense that Venom wasn't that far from him.

" _ **Rocky, hey? Okay seriously, I don't know where I'm going. Where are you!?**_ " At his yelling, suddenly Venom is thrown through the tunnel wall right in front of him, the black symbiote landing right into the mucky water. " _ **Ha!**_ " Carnage loudly laughs out, before suddenly he dodges to the side as the small female looking Venom tries to attack him from behind.

The thing quickly catches itself by shooting several tendrils to the ceiling and scurrying away further down the hall away from them. Carnage begins to rush after her, with Venom leaping out of the water and following from behind. "Try to slow her down!" Venom shouts as he tries to change the magazine for his gun to one without flame rounds.

" _ **With pleasure!**_ " Carnage calls out, before he shoots several red spikes from his fingertips…which had managed to impale right through Mania's back and cause her to fall to the water reeling in agony. "Not like that you fucking idiot!" Venom screams as he smacks the back of Carnage's head, making the red Symbiote turn to him with an annoyed glare.

" _ **Hey, you didn't tell me how to stop her!**_ " "That is still my little sister you asshole!"

As the two began to yell at each other, Mania pulls itself from the water and slowly camouflage itself. Something that neither Symbiotes had notice until it was too late. "Lok, enough with the arguing and…Ellie? Oh god fucking damn it!" Rocky shouts as he shoves the barrel of his gun right to Carnage's throat. "Why didn't you keep watch of her!? I thought you can see better than me!"

Carnage just smacks the weapon away from his neck and continues to glare at Rocky. " _ **Okay first of all, watch it where you point that thing and second, this place is dark as fuck! I can barely see two feet in front of my face let around anywhere else around me, maybe you should have been a good little boy scout and remember to bring a fucking flash light!**_ "

Venom begins to lowly growl out in anger, before he rough turns away from Carnage and begins to walk down the tunnel. "She couldn't have gotten far, and wouldn't risk trying to go passed us. There is a slit in the pathways ahead, you take right…and I'll go left." Venom tells him without even turning back to face him. The only confirmation that he got was a loud 'FINE' from Carnage, who raced passed him and went down the path to the left.

"I said that I'll take-…forget it." Venom mumbles as he raises his gun up and has his symbiote pull it apart and sink it back into his body. "Got go for something a bit smaller for now." He mutters as he pulls out one of his pistols and begins to reach for something in his pocket, pulling out a small airhorn. He feels his Symbiote shudder at the thing. "Yeah, I know, just bite the bullet for Ellie's sake…I hope she is doing fine."

Meanwhile, further down the tunnel, a certain red Symbiote was in the middle of a small rant. " _ **-fucking pulls me away from my Ryuko, takes me to the self-worshiping sad excuse of a country, has me try to help him stop a freaking invasion which by the way isn't even a normal one, hell if I know what is going on there and to top it all off on the same night my Ryuko might be really needing me now and nearly got burn out of existence because of some freaks blo-**_ " He is stopped though as he hears the faint sound of something splashing on the water, followed by…a doorway closing.

He quickly rushes his way further down the hall…and sees that he stood in front of a…doorway, with the text 'keep out' written in the front in blood. With a scoff Carnage acts like one would expect. " _ **Pfft, please. You need to be subtler than that if you want to actually keep people out, now I'm just curious.**_ " With no hesitation to be had, he easily kicks the steel door off its hinges and walks into the room.

It was cramped, wet, and smelled awful. But it was obviously a place where one lived. Over at the side of the room, Carnage could see a pile of bodies…most likely gang members of his uncle that she killed. The other side of the room had an old blanket on the floor, and small lamp that looked to flicker on and off. Wrappers of junk food surrounding it. This was a place someone lived.

Carnage gives a low hum as he steps into the room and continues to further look around. " _ **…you know, take it from someone who's run away to a lot of isolated places to hide out…sewer is the last place to go. Your best bet would have been on the roof of a building around her really. Then again, I bet you aren't that smart anyhow, being directly related to Rocky and all.**_ " As he finished speaking, Beatrice dodges back…making Mania missed as she tried to pounce on him with her claws out.

He gives a teasing wag of his fingers as he clicks his tongue. The female Venom giving a low growl as she keeps herself low to the ground. Beatrice notices the dismember arm she had in a tendril that grew from her back. He could already see one of the bodies at the corner was missing one…and the arm had some newly made bite mores.

" _ **Really? Straight up cannibalism? Granted I am not much to talk, but hey I only drink people…not actually eat them, that's just gross…then again, I had heard that people's livers do taste nice if you have the right-side dishes…know what I'm talking about? Come on, you Americans know food…or does it fly over your head if it's not covered in grease and prepared in five minutes.**_ "

Mania gives out a growl as she tosses the arm at Carnage, which the red Symbiote just slaps away like it was a fly. " **Who…are you?** " It growls out to him, it's voice holding…the real symbiote's cold tone.

The sound was enough to make Carnage shiver a bit, from just sheer uncomfortably. " _ **God, that is so wrong hearing that voice with your body.**_ " He groans out, while giving a small roll of his arms. " _ **And didn't I already tell you…I am your offspring.**_ " Carnage nearly shouts, as he took a step forward, giving a small smile as he sees the other Symbiote take a step back.

" **Impossible. You should have met your demise when we came to earth.** " It stands up to its feet as the body began shifting around, more tendrils spurting out of its back as they whipped around her. Carnage just gives a small scoff, as he grows his own tendrils. " _ **Yeah, funny thing about that…turns out, I got a little bit of a better tolerance to fire than most Symbiotes…at least from what my genetic memory tells me. Also, I found a REALLY good host as soon as I land.**_ "

He begins to walk to it, watching as it continued to walk back in fear of the child Symbiote. " _ **Too bad you can't say the same thing.**_ " The Symbiote growls out at him, but makes no move to attack. " _ **Can you do me a favor and change. It's kinda weird looking at your dad with a sex change, come on…let me see something that's actually at least a bit intimidat- JESUS!**_ "

Before he could even finish his sentence, the Symbiote had already begun changing…to a large form, looking a bit like Venom…but much different. It had its fangs, and a smaller pair of jagged eyes…but that was it. Its body was covered in green and black armor of some kind on its head, chest, legs, and finally…long tail with a large white stringer on the tip.

" **Spawn or not, we will kill you! Take you away…you stand between us and our goal!** " It roars as it rushes at Carnage. " _ **Oh man, you are taking this poison gimmick a little too far- oh crap!**_ " He yells as it leaps at him with tail at the ready, trying to stab it into him. The red Symbiote quickly latches to the ceiling and begins to scream out down to outside the room. " _ **Old man! Get your ass over here, like NOW!**_ " As he screamed he continued to dodge and move out of the way of the scorpion's attacks.

He ducks down, noticeable surprise at the speed the black and green Symbiote was. He was put on the defense, having to dodge every attack the scorpion Symbiote would throw at him. If it were not its tail that tried to impale him, it was the fangs or claws it also has that tried to dig into Carnage's being.

As the scorpion symbiote leaps at him, Carnage saw an opening. He shifts his hand into an axe and tries to slash at her legs, figuring that her Symbiote would still be able to put back together anything he breaks…only for his symbiote to bounce off it. " _ **W-What-GAH!**_ " Carnage screams out as the scorpion Symbiote stabs his arm to the floor with its tail.

He could see the symbiote grinning at him. " **We are not weak…we are stronger than our host thought, we did so for our other, our TRUE host!** " Carnage gives a growl, as his other hand shifts into a sickle and he tries to cut the tail…only for it to bounce off the tough, steel-like armor the Symbiote had again. He tries again and again…but the same result kept happening. " **We…will clean the slate, cleansssssse the misssstake that you are!** " It hisses at him, while Carnage just screeches back as he tries reach for the Symbiote's head…only to realize something…he was losing feeling in his arm…he looks down, and saw…just like in the lab, the Symbiote was…being destroyed.

With no hesitation at the moment Carnage quickly brings the sickle down on his arm, completely severing his arm and freeing himself. His tendrils quickly shooting from his back as he pulls himself away from the black and green symbiote. " _ **God damn it, THRID TIME NOW!**_ " Carnage shouts from the pain as his Symbiote quickly stops any bleeding and covers the lack of the limb.

The scorpion Symbiote pulls its tail from the ground, turning to face the now symbiote-free arm that was still impaled on his stringer. " **Yesssss, our brother has made ussss strong. We can protect Rocky from anything, and this pathetic excuse of a host! You bessst say your prayers spawn…we will enjoy ripping everything apart for your host and eating what remain-** " "Hey, dipshit!" At the insult, the black and green armored symbiote turns around…

…and is met with the punch of a pure black armored fist.

The clone Symbiote was sent flying, being slammed right along the wall under Carnage. " _ **You you're your fucking time getting here.**_ " Carnage growls as it leaps to the real Venom, quickly picking up and placing its arm back into place, where his symbiote began to heal it back together. "The sewer is damn maze, and it was hard for a bit to find you. Luckily you scream like a bitch, and that helps me point you out." Venom says, as he pulls out his pistols and point them to the other Symbiote as it was standing back up.

It looked at them with pure rage in its eyes…before it really looks to Venom. " **R-rocky…is that you? Forgive us, we didn't know…did not see you. It has been so long…this…host is so weak.** " It tries to speak forward…only for Venom to shoot at its feet. "Stay…back." Venom warns it. The bit of steaming rising from his guns barrels as he glares at the symbiote.

"…the invasion…why?" He mutters out, taking a stomp forward as he trains the gun right for the Symbiote's knees, shoulders, and sides of the torso…anywhere where one had the best chance to survive a bullet wound.

Though he flinches slightly as the Symbiote continued to try and step to him. "… **We…we are helping-** " It tries to say, before Venom slightly changes the angle he was aiming and shot at the floor again. "Bulshit. You of all Symbiotes should already know that. And I thought I told you to stay back!" The Symbiote had…a look of being hurt on its face.

"… **we…we understand your…your problem with it, but we do mean what we speak of!** " It says trying to hold its hands up defensively, it's tail even curling between its legs. But Venom would hear nothing of it as he just shouts back. "Can it! I don't know what the fuck went through that head of yours, and frankly I don't give a damn. Just let go of Ellie…now." He warns, with the Symbiote looking easily frighten as it takes a step back.

Carnage gives a scuff, as he crosses his Symbiote and non-symbiote arms together. " _ **As if anything is that easy.**_ " He mutters out, as his symbiote continues to heal itself. The scorpion symbiote looks to Carnage for a brief glare, before looking to Venom with guilt on its face. " **Please…listen to us, we do not wish to harm you Rocky. You are our other…we care for you, wish to shield you…our brother has thought this as best for all of your and our kind!** " Venom peels its face away to show the Rocky underneath it as he asks. "Wait…brother?"

" _ **Yeah, he talked about that shit to me too.**_ " Carnage said, not really liking what he heard a few moments ago. " _ **Seriously, what happened to the only Symbiotes being around with just the TWO of us, and I guess my kid, but still!**_ " Rocky gives an elbow right to Carnage's chest to shut him up before he shouts out to the other Symbiote. "That's impossible, Venom doesn't have any brothers or any siblings!"

The Symbiote looks off to the floor for a bit as it begins to grip at the sides of its head. " **No Rocky, it's a miracle. He came to us, he helped Ellie…he helped me become whole, without the need of her. Look!** " It gestures to its body and the tail. " **We are better, stronger thanks to what they've done to us!** " Carnage raises one of his eyes slightly at that before realization comes to him.

" _ **...wait a second, is this brother the guy that made you able to fucking destroy my arm?!**_ " He shouts while pointing to his symbiote-less arm. Which finally let Rocky notice it and give a small 'what?' at it. Carnage begins to loudly growl out as his Symbiote fully covers his arm again and he loudly shouts out. " _ **Yeah, the same thing that happened at that shitty lab, happened here with that things fucking tail!**_ " With extended claws he begins to march to the other Symbiote.

Rocky quickly holsters one of his guns and grabs Carnage by his shoulder to stop him. "Hang on, if that thing manages to do that shit with your arm, how we gonna save you when it hits your torso or your empty head!" He tells him, with the red Symbiote pauses to look back at him…and at the other Symbiote.

For a moment he looked ready to start shouting at them, but stops as he takes a deep breath. He gives a shiver as he begins to remember the horrible feeling that ran through him as the tail struke his arm, and when he touched that strange blood. He places his hands to his face and begins to walk out of the room. " _ **You know what, screw it. You have this, old man. Cause I am just not in the mood to deal with two of you.**_ " Before Rocky could say something back, Carnage camouflages himself and leaves the room.

"Damn it, Beatrice." Rocky mumbles out, before he quickly realigns his gun to point at the other Symbiote as it began moving toward him. " **Why are you with our Spawn? Should it not be dead?** " It asks, tilting its head a bit with confusion on it's face.

Rocky just glares at the symbiote for a bit, before he places his other pistol back into its own holster. "I'm the one asking questions here. Now what the hell is that stuff that is able to just…erase Symbiotes. I thought it was part of the damn infection." Rocky asks, seeing as the Symbiote makes no move to attack him, only giving a slightly wave of its tail.

It holds the tail up to its own face, to examine it. " **...it is, and it is not. It is a cure to the poison that is Symbiotes. To all things disease. The biggest gift that our brother gave us, as well as the ability to spread it as much as we could have. Though it's not perfect, yet…but soon well be as our brother had told us.** " Rocky takes another step back, and places a hand to his face. "Wait, wait, wait…this…this fucking entire infection was just a god damn side effect of this thing?! This…this is fucked all up! How is it any at all possible for this to happen!?" He was looking off to the side, both himself and Venom couldn't believe what was being told to either of them.

Especially for a split-off Symbiote which are supposed to be weaker imitations of real Symbiotes, clones really. Yet it stood there, staring at him, in its own armored form with its tail waving through the air…that held some kind of substance that could completely erase other Symbiotes.

The thought of where this could from frightens Venom and just confuses Rocky.

As he looks back up to the Symbiote, he sees it was tilting its head again. " **Please, believe us Rocky…our brother has such big plans for you-** " Rocky steps towards it, with his fist tightly clench. "Shut up." He snaps at the Symbiote as he takes one of his pistols out of his holsters and holds it directly under the Symbiotes chin. Only to be threatening as he didn't even place a finger on the trigger, still not wanting to risk his sister that was trapped within it. "We have no brother! Just…just tell me who the hell is this person already. The asshole that gave you this stuff…the armor and the freaking…I don't even know what to call it." He mumbles, while glaring right at the tail.

" **We know of their host…though you will be angered to know who it is, or at least was at one point.** " It tries to say, pretty much ignoring the gun pointing to its chin, even as Rocky was pushing it further to his throat and yelling at him. "Just tell me already! Trust me, I'm already pissed as it is! I just want to know, so I can get some kind of an answer here!"

The Symbiotes gives a small groan for a moment, before it begins to shift a bit, and slowly returns to its 'Mania' look. " **The host is…Ragyō Kiryūin.** "

 **Meanwhile…**

"Yeah, yeah um…hey-Look! I'm calling to see how is Ryuko is doing, heard that um…something happened to her?" Beatrice asks to the phone he was holding, as he was now in his uncle's office as the man was typing on his laptop. "What you mean you haven't seen her in a while? Wouldn't that be like the FIRST place she goes to after a fight?! What…no I don't know what the raid-trip is…what? Hold on it's for what? Oh god damn it, so it's not like you can ask if she's ok-…fine…fine, yeah…I'll be back soon, hopefully…yes, I'll make sure to tell you all about how America is. Yeah…okay…okay…bye."

The red head teen then slams the phone on the receiver, completely smashing it to pieces, before he begins to rub at the sides of his head. "(I try asking for one fucking thing, and of fucking course Mako's mom wants to start a freaking conversation. God if she weren't so hot, I struggle her through the damn phone.)

"(…you can't…actually do that…right?)" Lester asks, as he gives a slight raise of one of his brows at his nephew, watching as the teen takes out a pack of cigarettes and began to smoke. "(I've done it once or twice before, much easier on landlines than actual cellphones…don't ask me how the science works on that, only know that I can do it…though I've never went as far as a different country…)" He began to mumble to himself at the end, talking so low that his uncle couldn't hear him.

The man…really didn't know what to make of the boy. He was unbelievable happy to have him back, but…he was different. As a child he was shy, only really expressing himself very rarely and talking very little, now…he just wouldn't shut up. Not to mention everything that came from this kids mouth was either about murder, his girlfriend, his Alien's 'father', and more murder.

Something that the man didn't to think of, but it seemed that his nephew was a bit…'unnormal'. With a sad sigh, he turns his computer screen to face the teen. "Here she is, my boys found her address here. She should be home now with her girlfriend." The Teen doesn't even look to him before his Symbiote just…forms from his clothing and wraps around him.

" _ **Really…awesome…but um…where exactly is this? I don't really know, the streets around here?**_ " Carnage asks as he walks to a nearby window and opens it. "…well, it's about ten or so blocks from here, and then you need to go take a left around the-" Before he could finish, Carnage already left the window, his screeching voice calling out to him yelling. " _ **I'll figure it out!**_ "

Lester gives a loud sigh as he relaxes in his seat, placing a hand over his face as he rubs at his eyes. Just then a man in an expressive business suit and tie came into the room. "Oh, what is it now?" He mumbles…before the man places something on the table. "Revocs Corporation would like to thank you for your help in the…matter of trouble that is your nephew." The man says, with Lester looking at the object…it being a small jar with a strange black ball inside, confused.

"Wait, the clothing company? I never had business with them. Who are you…how did you even get in here!?" Just as Lester looks up to the man though…he was gone. "The hell?" He mumbles, before he moves to grab the jar…just as it bursts opens and the black ball became alive…

…all that was heard was a scream.

 **Later…**

" _ **And don't even get me started on all the weirdness, anywho…see here is the thing…I kinda miss when things were simple, you know? Where all I had to worry about was just in what ways I could cause trouble. You get me?**_ " Carnage asks, as he stood on the ceiling of a subway. In his arms was a woman around his age, wearing casual stay at home outfit with a pair of dog tags around her neck that were just barely dangling and ready to fall off her head.

"Let me go, let me go now!" She shouts at him, trying to struggle her way out of the many tendrils that held her in the air upside down. She was completely panicked due to strange alien monster that had broken into her home, killed her girlfriend and had kidnapped her into the late night. She could barely make out what was happening with tears streaming from her eyes.

Carnage crosses his arms and had a disappointed tone in his voice. " _ **Oh, come on, you mean to tell me you don't got more fight than that?**_ " His usual grin was a snarl as he reaches over and lightly slaps at her face. " _ **Look, I break into your home, I rip your lovers freaking throat out, and I've taken you to the damn subway which…by the way…somehow smells worse than the sewers you people have here, like how is that possible!?**_ " He nearly shouts as he opens his arms out in exaggerate gesture.

She tries to kick and punch at the air as she screams out to him. "Screw you, you fucking monster! Why!? What the fuck d-did I ever do you! Oh god, Kat-" Carnage rolls his Symbiote eyes as she began to babble, with her face even turning red. He moves a hand up to pinch the part between his eyes where the bridge of his nose would be.

" _ **Look, I am not gonna lie, this isn't how I pictured this in my head.**_ " He moves his hand back to his cross position, and looked off to the side. " _ **I mean when I found out you were alive, oh boy…'the one that got away' you know...those kind of those came in.**_ " He gives a shrug. " _ **Oh, you don't remember me, do you? Well here's a refresher.**_ "

He brings her slightly closer as he places both his hands on his chest. " _ **Think back…outside the orphanage, and you were laughing at a bo-**_ " Before he could finish though…suddenly his Symbiote sees something utter than the train that was speeding to them…it was Venom.

Though…he was different, yet another different look.

He was in his more buffed up body, more muscles and fangs and mouth…as always…no tail or anything, not even green slime from his mouth. Though it was that his spider emblem on his chest was spread all over his body now, moving to his arms and even to each of his fingers, and down his legs…which looked arched as if they like raptor feet. The spider legs were even coming up to connect to his eyes…and it looked as if his mouth was still not done forming. It just…didn't look right.

And because he was holding a naked armless girl, really took both Beatrice's and Carnage's attention away…before suddenly the realize that the girl they were about to fully push in front of the train…was out of their arms and a red paste on no doubt the train that had just speed past them.

"… _ **that was…years…worth of overdue murder…literally snatched from my hands.**_ " Carnage mumbles as he lowers himself to the ground with his tendrils, staring at the ripped pieces of fabric on his claws.

He slowly closes them into fist as he takes a long deep breath. His Symbiote takes full control. Moving him out of the subway back to ground level and up into the air, following behind Venom. Before he knew it, he was back in that Gwen person's home, the door crudely fixed with both the daughter, nursing a broken nose, and the old father glaring at the two as the entered through the window.

They look to them the same way normal people would look at monsters. Freaked out, scared, and probably angry.

Beatrice just lets Carnage change back into clothing as he takes a seat on the couch, holding a hand to his face, he watches as Venom places Ellie down next to him. " **Watch her.** " He growls at him, before he begins to move down the hall, no doubt to talk to his mother…though Beatrice was a bit confused why he wasn't even acknowledging the other two people.

"Oh my god, Ellie!" "Sweet Christmas, where are her arms!?" "I'll grab some blankets!" "I'll call an ambulance."

They droned on as they moved around in a panic, a low moan grabs his attention. Looking down, he found Ellie's head was placed on his lap slightly shaking. He almost forgot the bubbling rage he was feeling, as he throws his hand forward, several red spikes leaving it and nearly hitting the two.

"No ambulance." He tells the cop, seeing he was having the phone in his hand right now, with his other near the gun on his hip. "And if you try shooting me, you are gonna end up with a pair of missing lungs." He then looks to Gwen as she stood there holding the blanket. He silently nudges his head to the still naked girl that laid next to him and she quickly came and place the blanket over her. "Look, it's been a long night…get this girl some warm milk, and kindly shut your noise holes…seriously I am pretty steamed right now, and I do not want to deal with anything."

The terrified Gwen does as she is told, leaving Beatrice alone with the old cop who just glared at him in silence for a bit. "Look son, I get it must not have been easy, but Ellie here is a missing person, and we got to at least get her-" But before he could finish, he sees as red spiked tendril begins to form Beatrice's back, it reaching to the other side of the room and past the captain as it quickly quickly takes the warm mug from Gwen's hand. "She's fine, tired…but mostly fine. Why don't you to just go away…and come back later. See the alien I have living inside my blood tends to not listen to reason when I am super agitated. I just lose control." He says, pocking the side of his head with one hand while he takes the mug the tendril handed him.

Though reluctantly…the two did decide to leave. Gwen pretty much saying something about them being back in a few hours with coffee, before they were out the door…leaving Beatrice alone with his…kinda aunt.

She looked, mostly fine…but obvious was…very shaken up by what happened, she had turned to her side, staring out to the front door where the two others had just left. "Um…hey?" Beatrice asks, trying to start a conversation, while also lightly poking her face with his free hand as he handed her the mug. Was he was not prepared for was her attacking it like a dog, trying to lap up everything inside the mug, it was quickly and wild-like that it causes Beatrice to accidently lose his grip on the mug…and drop the warm liquid right on his lap.

"AHHHH! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!" He screamed out as he leaped to his feet, his pants shifting as already the Symbiote was trying to ease his pain. He quickly looks around, with an enrage look at the girl….and pauses for a bit and she just seemed to curl up into a ball and start crying.

Beatrice looks…unsure for a moment before just giving a low sigh, as he places a hand to his face. "I'm sorry i-it was delicious…it was really good…" She sobbed out, as tears were starting to run down her face. With a glance to the room where Venom walked too earlier, the uneased Beatrice just slowly takes his hand away from his face as he stares down at the girl. "It's just warm milk kid." He tells her, watching as she proceeded to cry, while slightly shaking underneath the blanket.

He leans his head back and gives a loud groan of annoyance, before he moves back to his seat next to her, and pokes at her shoulder. "Look, just tell me what's up?" He asks with a bit of reluctance.

"Everything…everything tasted like garbage…the other hated food, all it wanted…all it needed was meat." Ellie says, as she looks to the empty mug, slightly out of breath from chugging like a college student in a party. Beatrice places his elbow on the armrest as he rests his head in his hand. "Well shit, well…sorry to say but a Symbiote can change your tastebuds like that. Carnage went through something similar…and let me guess…"

He leans a bit back in the couch as gives her a knowing look. "It couldn't be stuff that weight about less than you…and it couldn't be something you'd find in the fridge, it needed to be fresher, with it alive and moving…that's what Symbiote's like." She snaps her head to face him, a very scared look on her face.

"D-do you have one too?" Beatrice raises his eyebrow. "Most of…everything is a blur, I…I can only remember some days with it, bits where it…treated me nicely, and then didn't." She gives a small sniff, with a bit of snot running down her nose.

He wanted to tell her to wipe it, but quickly remembers that might be hard with her lack of arms…and uses a corner of the blanket on her to wipe it for her, while also giving a shrug as he says. "I guess you can call me your nephew…though it feels kinda weird to do that, because I am pretty sure you're younger than me." To which Ellie's eyes widen as she pulls away from him, before turning to look around them. "Nephew? What are yo-…wait, if you're that, then…Rocky is here!? W-where is my he!?" She says as she tries to stand up, only to stop as Beatrice quickly grabs her shoulders and forces her back down into a proper sitting position.

"Easy, easy…" He tells her, trying to calm her down, before she does something stupid. Kinda hating that he was seeing a 'kinda-relative' naked one to many times as he places the towel to cover her up better. "He's talking to your mom right now…I think." Beatrice tells her as he turns to look down the hall Venom was at. "Honestly, it's hard to say, he was pretty quiet for the most part, and even looked a bit different. I guess something happened when he took that Symbiote off you."

Ellie freezes up as she heard this, she then takes a good hard look at herself…and begins to cry…tears of joy. "I-it's really gone?!" She sobs out, with a small smile on her face as she hunches forward. Before Beatrice could respond, she suddenly nearly-tackles into him, pressing her face into his stomach while giving out muffled sounds of 'thank you' over and over again, not even caring as she made the entire blanket drop off her body.

Now it was Beatrice's turn to freeze up, now he would admit that he was a pervert. A big one at that, with how he would act around women, especially a certain one with a red highlight. Even to the point of having sex with her in the street. He was certainly not a up standing person, and normally the idea of a naked girl pressed up to his body would be a bit thrilling…thought it really wasn't this time. " _ **Oh god, get off!**_ " He shouts with Carnage's voice, as he shoves the girl to the other side of the couch and quickly moves up to his feet as he was…jerking himself around in complete digest.

"Ew-ew-ew-ew-ew!" He cried out as he began to jerk himself around as if to shake off the feeling he had. "What part of my aunt, did you not get!? How would you feel if your uncle started rubbing up on you like that all naked!" He shots before throwing the blanket back on her, with Ellie peeking out of it and looking to the floor a bit ashamed at herself…but couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"G-gomen, Beatrice…it's just…I am so happy to be free of the thing. It was just…awful." She loses her smile as she remembers back to the many days since the Symbiote awaken on her, how at first, she loved it…having it on her and its love for her, but…it quickly changed for some reason. Something she couldn't understand. It even changed the way she thought.

She pushes herself further into the blanket as it completely covered her.

"It's funny…I feel cold. It's weird. The Symbiote is always warm. Always." She says, as she presses herself to the couch to a more relax position. "I can always feel its weight in me, in my gut, but I'm always hungry. Sometimes I feel it moving and I want to puke, but I can't puke it up. It was so bad…but now I am free, no more…no more Mania." She says, talking softly as she went on.

Beatrice gives a small scuff as he sees this and crosses his arms. "Well, that's…weird." He says looking off to the side. "That's like the exact opposite of Symbiotes, they are weightless and cold." He mutters, before he notices soft sounds of snoring coming from the large bundle of blankets that was Ellie was in. "Really? Guess she is tired and it is fucking late, my god, what is it 4 now?! I now this is the city that never sleeps but come on." He mutters out as he begins to walk to the hall where Venom was…and pauses as he begins to hear something through the door.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

As Beatrice had stayed out in the living room, Venom…did something different. There was someone it needed to meet and speak with. At first, she was asleep, calmly so…not noting the symbiote creature that lurked near her doorway.

It did not take much to wake, just a loud enough growl and she was wide awake, the poor old girl's eyes were quickly pacing around. Thinking that another demon was there to visit her.

 **She was not wrong.**

Venom wonder for a moment if she saw a bit of it in the dark room, with it hiding away from the light that came from the window. If she could see his lifeless jagged eyes, and fanged mouth…no doubt a small glance at least. Venom changes that as she blinks, instead she saw a man. A…large man stood at the door to her room.

He was wearing a full black outfit, a large button coat and pants. He looked as if he was ready for winter with such a thing on. Her eyes then fell to the large familiar spider emblem on his chest and stomach, the same one as the demon that haunted her. She quickly looks back up to his face…and sees the man was just giving her a tired look. " **May I…** " He asks, before gesturing to the chair in front of him that stood at the side of her bed.

Rocky's mother, Rosie, just silently nods her head, watching as the large man, took a seat on the chair Here she…could get a better look at him.

He was a Caucasian man, and looked to be around mid-to late 30's. He had blonde hair, and no doubt seem to have a muscle body under that coat. But his eyes told something different about him. They were a very pale shade of blue and looked just…tired. Unbelievable tried.

It was a look that just told everyone around them, that they have lived through hell itself and it scared them. Even his poseur showed this, he wasn't even looking right at her, just to his own feet with his shoulders completely limp, and hands resting on his lap. He had a sense of 'I've given up' around him.

Shallowing down a bit of her fear, Rosie asked. "E-excuse me but, who are you?" The man briefly looks to her, before looking back down. " **We-…I am a…** " He pauses, his voice sounding so…cold and deep, it was almost unhuman. " **...friend of Rocky's. Since over a year ago.** "

"Really, um…never mention a person like you." She said, looking nervously to the door behind him as if expecting someone to be there, yet no one was there. It was just the two of them here. " **Yeah, I am not the kind one would talk about. It is…partly my fault with what had happen to him.** " He spoke, taking a moment to look down at the symbol on his chest.

He forgets at times.

Who was it that came up with the idea of such a thing? Pete? Rocky? Himself?

He cuts his thoughts of it as looks back to the scared woman. " **I came to apologize to you.** " He says, seeing as she looked at him confused now. "For what, exactly?" She asks, as she looked at her with widen eyes.

 **She had Rocky's eyes.**

" **I wish to apologize…for the danger I had place your children in. I am responsible for everything that had happen to them.** " He tells her, standing up from the chair. She looked so small…so weak. One hard enough hit was all he needed.

"That's not right, how could you be the one responsible?" She asks, in that confused tone.

 **Annoying, just like her daughter.**

He couldn't be here anymore. " **I just am. Trust me it is…too complicated to speak of.** " He mumbles out, as he begins to turn to leave. He hated her weakness. He had to leave now. " **I wanted to tell you, that your daughter is home now, though she will need some help.** "

He hadn't even managed to take more than a single step as the woman cried out to him. "Why help?! What happened to me daughter!?" He holds back a growl, feeling his eyes almost shift back to normal, before turning back to her. **"…she is mostly fine, currently sleeping on the couch of the next room by now.** " He tries to step away again.

"Oh, thank goodness…oh my goodness I can already feel my heart swelling as it is. Thank you, thank you so much…I am sorry for how I am acting." She says, not noticing the man was leaving as she closed her eyes and place a hand over her chest to calm herself. "Do you have children, Mr.…"

…this, did catch Venom's attention. And as she opens her eyes, he was right back where he previously was. Still standing. " **Names V-…Pete… er…Peter.** " She looks confused again for a moment, but thinks nothing of it as she looks back down at herself. "Well do you have any children, Peter?" She asks.

Venom looks off to the side for a bit, back behind him to the doorway. " **…yes…a few. Three males and females, the oldest is outside and the others are at home.** "

 **Wait…since when was there six? No…wait.**

Venom places a hand to the side of his head. "Then you have to understand how I feel." Rosie continues, not noticing the look of distraught on the man's face, as his clothing slightly moved a little. He tried to continue talking as best he could. " **Sometimes.** "

She does not like his answer, as she turns to him, keeping that same look of confusion. Even had the same kind of tone that Ellie had with her little 'huh?' sound. Venom slowly lets his hand move back to his side, trying to push his thoughts away.

"… **I am not a good father, I hurt my daughters many times. You could say it is the reason I came here to apology to you personally, I wished to tell you that…I have to take you son away once more.** " He sees her begin to panic, the way shift shifts in her bed to try sitting up better. The urgency in her eyes.

 **Weak…and…Pathetic.**

"T-take him, but why he just got here!?" She asks him, looking scared as she sees the man turn and begin to leave. " **He…We are needed elsewhere.** " Venom says, as he reaches the door and opens it.

He gives her one last glance, he could see tears building up in her eyes as she spoke. "C-can I say goodbye to him at least!? I just saw him and last time he looked so angry please let me just talk-" But the Symbiote had enough of her.

" **No.** "

He then closes the door behind him.

As he does…he was met with the sound of slow clapping.

There he was, down the hall. Leaning against the wall, with the smug look on his face.

 **Always with that damn look.**

"Man…that was cold of you, Old man." Beatrice says, but Venom ignores him. Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall half the time, it was easier to be quiet. He walks passed the teen and to the living room, he sees Ellie was asleep on the couch and curled up within the blanket.

 **Weak.**

"Hey now, what's going on, you in a bad mood?" Beatrice continues to speak as he walks back in front of him. He watches as the Symbiote host gives him a once over, and raising an eyebrow. "Okay, so I commented that you look different a while ago…I think this is a little much, huh Rocky?" Venom continues to ignore him as he walks to the window that they came through.

He shoots his webbing out and leaves.

 **She will tell the others of our departure and the infection will die out without the symbiote to continue with supplying it. We must return home. Back to her.**

The entire time as he swung through the air, Carnage was right beside him constantly trying to start a conversation or to poke out some response from him. As he swung through the air, he catches a glance of himself along the windows of a skyscraper.

He was in his natural Symbiote form, not the armored that Rocky had made him or the parody of it that Ellie made him look. As the two Symbiotes land at the old clinic that had the jet on it, Carnage came up and stood in front of Venom before he could enter it. " _ **Alright, that's enough.**_ " They told him. A very unpleased look on their face. " _ **You've been avoiding to say a god damn word to us, for a while now. The fuck is up? I thought you got rid of that Symbiote in your sister would make you happy, but it seems to me that something just crawled up your ass and died. And now you just got a bad attitude from it all.**_ "

Venom gives a small scuff, as he moves passed them into the jet's back room, seeing all the supplies they brought over for nothing. Before he could walk further though, Carnage grabbed his arm and easily throws him into the side of the jet's inner room.

Despite everything…the child was still strong than him in every way.

" _ **Hey, don't freaking ignore me alright. Look, I want to go back to my Ryuko as fast as fucking possible, but I really am not trusting you behind the wheel when your acting like a fuck head here. Look I get it, our fucking family seems to just keep on growing, even though you did such a great job with the whole genocide thing with the other Symbiotes. And we got this strange freaking stuff out there that just make us evaporate like goddamn gas. I get it, this is some freaky, shit here! Alright, and I'll thank the fucking magic uniforms and crazy bitches over the VERY scary as thing that happened to me TWICE now!**_ " Carnage then leans in and pokes right over his chest.

" _ **But I am not gonna deal with your quiet bulshit, GOT IT!?**_ " Venom stares back at him intensely for a bit, Carnage doing the same. Questions rolled for a bit in Venom's head, as with the many tools here…could a fight be possible? He had gotten close to killing them many times before, even on this night alone. He had the means to it.

But no, it was not the time. Not yet. Venom just pushes himself off the wall, and begins to walk to the cockpit. " **We are in no mood to speak. We seek now to just return to our other's mate and be done with this place filled with dread and hate.** " He says as he began to flip switches and gets ready for takeoff. He could ear Carnage mutter to themselves as they enter. " _ **…Okay, that attuite doesn't raise any alarms.**_ " As they take their seat the Symbiote reforms herself, to show Beatrice was giving him an angry glare.

"Forgot it. Got a long fucking flight ahead of us and I seriously do not need to deal with your shit right now." As he goes to relax in his seat, he was quickly take by surprise…as Venom shoots the jet off at full speed.

Beatrice gets nearly thrown from his seat, his Symbiote quickly catching him before he could fall and having several tendrils shot from its body to wrap him up and cover his face to form his Symbiote one. " _ **What the actual fuck old man!?**_ " Carnage shouts panicky as they grip their seat with their claws.

Venom just gives another scoff as he lazily turns to look at the symbiote and her host. Even as the jet was shaking and seeming unstable, as lights on the controls began to flash on and off. " **What? I had thought you said you wanted to get back to your Ryuko as 'fast as fucking possible'. Mach 2 is not fast enough…very well…Mach 4 it is, Phage's future host and the academy's engineering club really outdid themselves with the improvements they made. We shall be there in around 2 hours.** " Carnage could barely hear them as he was very much panicking, and even able to see as important looking wires and objects were starting to fall apart behind them.

" _ **I swear to god, if we make it there in one piece, I am SO going to murder you!**_ " Carnage cries out as they leave the sight of New York and go into the night air. Venom just allows a smug smile on his face as he continues to fly without fear. " **You are welcome to try right now, as I hold the controls.** "

A loud voice creaking 'screw you' was his answer.

 **Oh, this is gonna be amusing for us.**

 **(Jesus, I am really sorry everyone. Seriously I am totally to blame for the wait. I can't even make an excuse, But I am happy to note we are going back to the actual kill la kill setting, and thankfully. Really, I kinda did not like what was going on the last chapter. Please feel free to review and tell me your thoughts.)**


	30. Chapter 30

Satsuki Kiryūin had prepared herself for a lot of things in her life. Being raised by her mother, she had seen a lot of things. Most of them very bad. Since meeting Nui, she had been forced to either turn a blind eye or be dragged down into a lot of things. All of them very bad.

In this battle with Ryuko Matoi, she was not ready for the blood that stroke her eyes, or for the punch to follow. And there she was…on her knee as Ryuko was holding her own blade to the bottom of her chin. She silently wipes the blood from her eyes as Ryuko talked down to her. "How you like that, I doubt this will have any trouble cutting through your Junketsu." She says with a cocky smirk on her face.

Satsuki had to attempt, Ryuko truly was an interesting person to say the least. Battling her way here, without her kamui of all things. If everything was a bit different, Satsuki might even go as far as to say out loud that Ryuko Matoi was dissevering of her respect.

But the girl still had a lot to learn.

As with a thought, Satsuki commanded the right of her Kamui's shoulder to shift to an attack. Like that of a drill, and before Ryuko could act, the two girls were now in a standoff with blades at each of their throats. "You are not the only one to learn from your Symbiote and their host." Satsuki told her, referring as this way of fight would be how Venom and Carnage would battle. Using their bodies as weapons.

Pushing herself to her feet, and standing tall, Satsuki kept the large spike from her shoulder trained right up against Ryuko's throat. "You may have me at my own blade's end, however I know how to use Junketsu to pierce your kamui." She told the rebellious girl, though Ryuko's will had not falter.

Instead of acting something like panic, it seemed as if Ryuko was even more confident. "Good then we both go down together." She said back, with a smile on her face. With that attitude and smirk, Satsuki couldn't help but give her own smile, she was about to say something about how Beatrice was rubbing off on her, when Ryuko gives a small groan in the back of her throat and had to quickly catch herself before she could fall over.

"Damn it, not now." She breathes out, with Satsuki noticing that she seemed…sick. It was almost unnoticeable earlier, but it seemed rather obvious now as the two were standing off against each other. "Not feeling well, Matoi?" Satsuki asks in a bit of a teasing tone. Watching as Ryuko glares at her for a bit, before returning her smirk as she prods the blade at Satsuki's throat.

"Nah, just having to deal with you this long is starting to give me nausea. It's so bad, I can't even stand up right." She then cast her eyes off to around her. Satsuki does the same. They could see that everyone else around them was in the middle of their own battle.

Uzu was in the middle of a struggle with the teacher, and spy. Inumuta was facing off against several members of the 'nudies beach' team. Nonon seemed to be in a struggle with out of all of them, Carnage's child. Ironic considering her uniform.

And finally, was Gamagōri as he was holding Mako back from interfering, as the girl tightly gripped Ryuko's scissor blade in her arms. It seemed that everything really was getting a bit too extreme. Not much can make this get any wor-

"…is that a jet on fire?" The words leave Satsuki's mouth before she could stop them, with more than enough shock that she even let go of control on the spike that was pointing to Ryuko's neck and letting it retract back into her kamui.

Ryuko looked behind her to what Satsuki was referring to…and the arm holding the sword drops at her side as she sees the same thing. "What the hell?" She mumbles out…just before the two quickly ducked down as a flaming half-broken apart jet, wrecks its way through the air above them and collides with the remains of the tower that she and Ryuko had fought at earlier.

It explodes into a huge burst of flames, that causes everyone to stop what they were doing as their eyes turn to the large flame…and then two alien creatures that had leaped out of the crashing wreckage right before it exploded. " _ **YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!**_ " A shrieking duo voice calls out as the smaller of the two pushes himself to his feet and starts to poke at the bigger one's chest. " _ **MACH FUCKING 4 YOU SAID, WE GET THERE FASTER YOU SAID! I MEAN THE JET ONLY CAUGHT ON FIRE HALF-WAY THROUGH THE TRIP, ALONG WITH HALF THE DAMN THING FUCKING BREAKING OFF MID-FLIGHT!**_ " Carnage shouts, as he begins to look around them.

" _ **Sweet Christ man…WHAT HAPPENED?! Did we die and end up in hell?! There is fire and broken shit as far as the eye can see.**_ " He mumbles in a tone of completely disbelief as he backs away from the large crash site, and finally notices them. " _ **Wait…oh shit!**_ " He cries out excitedly before racing over, before Ryuko could react, she was quickly picked up in the air and was spun around.

"C-Carnage, put me down!" Ryuko calls out, as she drops the black katana blade to the floor to grip Carnage's shoulders. Though she was trying to push the red Symbiote off her, Satsuki could see that she had a bit of a smile on her face. As soon as she looked back to Venom…she found he was already in front of her, causing her to stumble back a bit in shock.

Giving his body a once over, she mumbles out. "…you look different." She could see he was still with in his…'venom form', even though he seemed calm. "I am…speaking to Rocky correct?" She asks, watching as the Symbiote rolled his neck a little. It's jagged eyes looking to the sky and around them for a moment before it looked back to her.

Its body giving small ripples as it stepped closer to her. " **There is Rocky, and Venom. We…are both here, speaking to you. Him and I.** " It spoke before it gives a low growl as he looks to the red Symbiote and the other kamui girl. The teen Symbiote was still holding her up and was starting to spend her around in his arms, like some couple would in a movie.

Though unlike said movies, the three were willing to bet that none of them have the girl being caressed by several tendrils all along her body while being held up. " _ **I missed you so badly. Are you okay, please…are you okay?**_ " Carnage asks with pure concern as he over looks Ryuko's body. The tendrils that came from his body were gently moving along the exposed skin that the transformed-Kamui showed off, where the small bit of unhealed scars and tiny bruises remained.

"Jeez, I'm fine Beatrice. I'm fine…Carnage watch it! I me-pfft-ahahaha! Stop-stop! You're tickling me, Carnage!" Ryuko chocks out as she begins to playfully wiggle a bit in the Symbiote's hold, before she is pulled back to the floor and closer to Carnage's chest.

"… _ **you're hurt though.**_ " He mumbles to her, as he presses his Symbiote forehead against hers, though even with the jagged eyes, and monstrous black fangs so close to her, Ryuko didn't even react. She just places her hands over the ones he held at her said and tried to tell him. "It's just a few mark-"

But Carnage stopped her, as the he peels away his Symbiote face and press his lips to hers. And as he pulls away, he does not look happy. "I don't care…that was too close to my liking." He stops himself to take a deep breath, as he pulls Ryuko into a tight hug with his tendrils. "I heard what happened with you…your uniform and you…I'm sorry…we're sorry." He tells her, as he places a hand on the back of her head with another on her waist.

Ryuko looked as if she could barely move, yet wasn't even trying to pull away. "Hey…hey…" She tries to comfort him as best she could while being restraint. The eye of her Kamui noticeably being a bit panicked as the tendrils wrap around its eye.

"(I should have been here.) I am so sorry." Beatrice says, speaking Italian for a moment as he starts to nuzzle his face to her neck and hair. Beginning to make Ryuko laugh again as he tickled her again. "It's okay, it's okay. I missed you too, and hey…Senketsu is fine. I managed to put him back together, see!" Ryuko says, chuckling a lot as she tried to squirm again in Carnage's hold.

Satsuki takes a small breath as she watches the two talk to each other, starting to stop listening to them and take a small glance at Venom for a moment. The black Symbiote just continued to look around itself for a bit, keeping himself at arm's length of her. She feels a bit…disgusted at herself for a bit as a certain feeling build up in her chest.

As she closed her eyes and slightly shack her head to try to get rid of the feeling…her eyes snap open as feels a large cawed hand place itself on her side. She quickly looks at it and upward to see that Venom was staring her. " **Envy…is not an emotion we thought you would feel.** " He whispers to her, with a low hissing tone in his voice, his tongue moving out for a bit to lick at his fangs for a moment.

Satsuki gives a small scuff as she places a hand over the Symbiote's own. "Yeah, I am still a woman though…normal for us to feel this way I guess." She notices just where he was holding his hand. "It's nothing. Just a cut-" Venom suddenly moves right up to her face and lowly growls out.

" **You were impaled.** " Satsuki doesn't flinch from the Symbiote's tone, nor with how close he was. Though she could feel his great strength with the hold he had on her, she knew he wasn't gonna hurt him. He was worried. He would be able to see the scar that was on her stomach, and the same one that showed on her back.

As she looks back at him, the two stared at each other silently for a moment. Satsuki could feel Venom tightens his hold on her side, Satsuki turns the gesture as she digs her nails into the back of Venom's hand. "I got treated as soon as possible." She mumbles back.

Another growl and Venom slowly let's go of his grip on her. " **You got reckless, we can feel how deep her blade went with you. Nui had a Symbiote, and you willingly fought her.** " He spoke, knowing exactly what happened due to his talk with Inumuta on the phone. No doubt including how he was the one to find Satsuki bleeding out next to an unconscious and nearly nude Ryuko.

"I simply did what I felt was right to do." Satsuki told him, as she gives a glance at the other girl. Seeing as she was in the middle of telling him what happened to her as she was pointing at the cuts and bruises on her stomach, with red Symbiote having a concern look on his face as she explained. She looks back to Venom and asks. "…is Ellie okay?"

She remembers back to what he told her. That she had some…copy of Venom's Symbiote and that she could be in danger. While Satsuki had no idea how that worked, she was worried for the girl, especially after what Nui had done to her.

And seeing the noticeable cringe on Venom's face, was almost enough to tell her everything. " **She is…fine, will need time to heal though, both in body and mind. But she is with people who will take care of her.** " She can notice how his Symbiote voice…loses a bit of strength for a bit. Even its jagged white eyes seem to hold guilt in them.

The look in its eyes change when she places a hand to the spider emblem on his chest. "She is safe then, that's what matters." As the Symbiote give a small nod at that, Satsuki takes her hand away and asks. "…and the invasion?"

Before Venom could tell her, it was Beatrice's voice that calls out about that. "Funny story about that." The two turn to him, seeing he was walking towards them as his Symbiote removed itself from his face. Ryuko quickly joined by his side to listen in. "Wait, what?" She asks with a questioning look on her face.

Beatrice shrugs and says. "Yeah, some stuff happened in America. We thought there was a Symbiote invasion cause well…apparently the old man here sucks at genoci-" He is interrupted as Venom lowly growls out. " **We'll take that as a compliment.** "

With a roll of his eyes he continued. "Whatever, anyway we looked into it…and needless to say, it was not AT ALL what it was." Satsuki takes a step forward, confused at what he said. She remembers exactly how both Rocky and the Symbiote reacted to the news, and with Inumuta pulling up all the information he could on it for her.

So how in the world could it be possible that those two would be wrong here.

"What do you mean exactly?" She asks, taking a brief look to Venom, and seeing that he was looking off to the side again. As she looks back to Beatrice she sees he was shrugging his shoulders. "That's the problem, I don't really have a clue!"

Venom gives a low sigh as he mumbles out. " **I told you, what had happened on the way here.** " Beatrice response was to scoff and roll his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry…but going Mac literally flaming metal death trip, kinda cause problems with me listening!" The teen shouts before he turns to Ryuko to explain. "Basically, from what I did hear and pieced together in my head was…that Venom apparently has a brother."

"A what?" Ryuko and Satsuki both shout at the same time. With Beatrice giving a big nod to confirm them on it. "Yeah, like I said… he SUCKS at genocide. And apparently this quote unquote 'brother' of his did…something to Rocky's sister, who also had a Symbiote that was a…clone of his Sy-…" Beatrice stops as he begins to pinch the bridge of his nose and tightly close his eyes.

Satsuki could feel a small chuckle almost leave her lips at seeing the usually craze teen frustrated.

"You know…it wasn't till I said it out loud that I realize how fucking complicated this all is." He mutters before throwing his hands in the air and proclaiming. "Screw it! I just got back here, and I do not want to get into massive detail over this crap. We pretty much just stopped the source of the invasion. That's all that needs to be said right now…"

As he places his hands to his hips, he begins to look around himself…or rather at all the destruction around them as well as the many people. "Now, can someone tell me what the hell happened here? Seriously, did someone start world war thr-" Before he could finish, suddenly he is tackled to the ground by a purple speedy blur.

" _Mommy!_ " A little girl voice calls out, as the purple Symbiote held Beatrice to the floor. " _I missed you so much, I am so happy your alive and you got so big and you stomped that evil yellow monster that attacked grandpa-_ " The Symbiote, Scorn, says as she tightly held the struggling Beatrice as tight as he could. The red-head trying in vain to free himself as even going so far to allow Carnage form around him punch the other Symbiote in the face…though it didn't seem to care at all as the punch did little to no damage at all to it.

This time, Satsuki did allow herself to chuckle. "So…good to see that your battle is done with." She told Venom…though sees that he…just continued to look off to the side, as if in deep thought. " **…we…know it is not that simple.** " He whispers slightly. That is when Satsuki looks back to Ryuko…and sees that the girl was still holding her sword.

Though it annoyed her to see it in Ryuko's grip…she made no move for it. Stead she simply asked. "Tell me Matoi…shall we continue this?" This quickly takes Ryuko's attention away from the two Symbiotes on the floor and to Satsuki. A glare in her eyes as she tightens her grip on the black bladed katana. It seemed that even the three Symbiotes around them quickly read what was happening…and got into place.

Venom stood behind her, his large form easily overshadowing her. And Carnage and Scorn both moving to Ryuko's side. For a moment…Satsuki grew worried, thinking that this was really going to go bad for her…or at least it was, till Ryuko just gives a sigh. "Look…let's just stop this craziness…that way no one gets hurt." She says, resting the katana on her shoulder.

A look of exhaustion was on her face again. And even from this angle…she can see that Carnage was actually holding her up as a few tendrils were placed on Ryuko's back to keep her from moving.

The girl was clearly not well, yet amazingly she still managed to come this far. Satsuki allows herself a small smile to show on her face, before turning to her side to face other to her Elite four, as all had remained still waiting as how the scenario would play out.

Satsuki could plainly see that Nonon was nowhere in sight…which was good. Meant everything was going as she hopped. "All brigades, you are to stand down. Return to Honnōji Academy!" She calls out, and immediately her faithful elite members obeyed her as all three of them powered down their new Goku uniforms and went to collect their squads.

With a passing goodbye from her boyfriend, Mako rushes to Ryuko's side and hands her back her scissor blade, before quickly jumping on Carnage for a hug. The purple Symbiote looked excited as well as she joined the two, Carnage continued to try and pry his daughter off him.

Satsuki gives out a small sigh, a bit relief that Ryuko had not wanted to fight. While alone there was a chance…but now with Carnage here, that would be a bit difficult. She looks to Venom to see his reaction, but is a little taken aback as the Symbiote looked annoyed for a bit. A bit of his body shifting a little…some parts of himself almost looking like metal armor of some kind.

Before she could comment on it, suddenly Venom is tackled to the floor by Scorn as well. " _Don't think I forgot you Grandpa, I have so much to tell you, I learn so much about human beings and-_ " As the childish Symbiote began to drone on, Venom just moves up to a sitting position and place a hand on the top of its head, giving slight nods to show he was paying attention.

With a smirk, Satsuki turns her back to Ryuko and others and begins to walk off. "Kiryūin, hold up though." Ryuko calls out, with Satsuki turning back to her seeing that she held her scissor blade in one hand and Satsuki's blade in the other. "Look, I don't exactly know what the heck your planning here…but there is something I'm starting to get. Mainly your Kamui…as we were fighting I could see it, you were forcing it to do as you want. Like it was your slave or something." She said in a serious tone, with her and her Kamui staring at eyes on Satsuki's Kamui.

Giving a low hum, Satsuki looks at her shoulders to the eyes of her Kamui as well. "Ah, that's…very observant of you. However, I am willing to bet your Kamui is much different from mine, the two of you act as a Symbiotic relationship. Take a page from Carnage and Venom's book…however Symbiote are creatures of emotion, and Life fibers aren't." Satsuki then turns her body to get ready to walk away.

"You win this day Ryuko, there will be no more fighting. But know that if it weren't for our lovers' sudden return, this may have ended differently." As she is about to walk away, Ryuko calls out to her in a teasing tone. "What, you scared that my man can still beat the crap out of yours?" Satsuki felt her hands close to fist as she turns back to face Ryuko. Even hearing a growl from Venom as he walked back to her side, Scorn having returned to her Carnage's as he walked up to them while gripping the side of his head.

" _ **Please let's not fight…I think we all had a big day…seriously, I kinda just want to find a damn bed. I have literally not slept in two days, and I got a headache the size of the Italy going on right now.**_ " He mumbles, clearly in no mood to do anything of the sought. Satsuki gives a glance to Venom and sees he was looking to the ground, giving an exhausted sign.

They were right, the night they got the news the two were instantly planning together in getting weapons and a ride and they must have been spinning all the time there investigating…or fighting each other which seemed more likely.

Satsuki gives a small glare at Ryuko and tells her. "No, we are just simply stopping the battle to know more of what happened for us…regardless…as a token of good faith as we are in a time of peace now till we know what fully happen with this invasion, I'll leave my sword, Bakuzan, to yo-" She quickly throws her hand up to catch the blade that Ryuko lazily tosses to her.

"Don't need it." Ryuko tells her, in a causal way. Upon seeing the glare Satsuki gave back, Ryuko scoffs and continues to speak. "What? You seriously think I don't trust you or something…I think I've gotten to know you enough to know you aren't gonna go back on your word. Besides…there is one thing we can all agree on, if that Nui shows herself again…I rather have you armed." She immediately understood then what the other girl meant and gave a nod.

"I swear to god, next time she shows up, I am stabbing her in the eyes with her own ribs…and setting fire to her insides." Beatrice mumbles out as his Symbiote peels from his face and he begins to rub at his eyes, even giving a yawn.

Before Ryuko could say something back though, the ground underneath them explodes. "Oh, come on!" Beatrice shouts as Carnage reforms around him again, franticly looking to what just happened as he uses his tendrils to cover Mako from the heat, the Scorn peels it's face away to show the man with red mohawk unearth as he is quickly looking around in a bit of panic.

Satsuki gives a smirk as more of the ground shakes before finally erupting under them. Satsuki easily regained her footing, and sees Nonon in her new Goku uniform fly right to her side. "That's that, I destroyed the nudist beach base, as per your orders Lady Satsuki. Oh, hey Rocky, new look going on?" She asks in a happy tone as she looks passed Satsuki's shoulder to the both confused and annoyed Venom as he was looking to Satsuki for answers.

But she just ignored him for now as she sheaths her blade. "Well done, Nonon. At least we'd deliver the death-blow to the fools that dare opposed us. And with that the objective of our raid trip has been accomplished." She can see Venom was giving her a more confused look, even starting to snarl a little. She gives a small wave gesture with her free hand to tell him to calm down.

As he looked ready to speak, there is the sound of a large transport copper landed behind them. Satsuki walks within it. Venom continues to look at her, his claws closed to fist with his Symbiote shifting a bit along his body…before he gives a loud sigh and follows her, stepping behind her as she stays at the opening.

With the copper beginning to take off and her follows each getting into vehicles to return home, Satsuki looks to Ryuko, seeing as she stood with her Symbiote, friend, and the two agents of nudist beach. She slams the bottom of her sword's sheath and calls out to her. "I complement you on your noble effort, Ryuko Matoi! But the next time we meet, will be our last!" As they flew off, Satsuki saw less and less of them…before they were completely gone from sight and the helicopter's hanger closed on itself.

She falls to her knee soon after.

Her Kamui was festering and squirming along her body, like the festering creature that it was. Her faithful servant, Soroi, and his nephew, Shirō, were ready to hit her with the tranquilizing coagulant…meant to keep her Kamui down, but they never had a chance to even spray her with it…before suddenly several black tendrils wrap around her…and she is shallowed whole into Venom's body.

"Lady Satsuki!" She could hear their muffled voices call out to her, as everything was enveloped in darkness. She tries to move, to scream something out, but the Kamui was squeezing her so badly she couldn't even move now.

And a part of her didn't want to move. Finding Venom to just be so…warm.

Before she could even try to think of what happened, there was a bright blue light and she is suddenly back of the floor of the cargo hold. Her body completely naked, free of the Kamui. Venom was standing over her, his Symbiote body shifting slightly as a tendril forms from out of his back, with the kamui wrapped around it.

It continued to struggle wildly, with Venom giving it a snarl as he threw it against the wall and quickly entraps it with his black webbing. " **Animal.** " Venom growls out, as he steps away from Satsuki, letting Soroi and Shirō come to her aid. "My lady, are you okay? Please speak to me?" He asked, as he tries to help her up while Shirō ran to the other side of the room to grab something.

It felt like…a blur to her. Everything was so…slow now.

Had it always been this cold?

So cold.

Before she knew it, she was in her throne-like chair. The robe wrapped around her body. Shirō was at the side with the container of coagulant in his hand as he was staring at the kamui. Soroi was making her tea.

And Venom…Venom was standing in front of her. His arms resting at his sides in a lax manner, softly breathing with a low purr-like sound echoing from his throat as he was staring at her. He reaches a hand forward…and gently places it over her own. It was almost funny how large it was by comparison. How easy it would be for him to crush it.

But he didn't. He just gave a low purr, and moved to sit down... out of his back, forming his own seat. A simple looking chair, simple-looking aside from the fact it was pure black and was coming out of his body.

"…Thank you." Satsuki tells him in a softer tone then she thought possible for herself. She slowly moves her hand away from Venom's, and holds herself for a moment. Trying to fight off the shiver that went up her spine. Her mind was lucid, her body felt drained, her muscles her aching.

She was in no state to keep her usual demeanor now. She just lays back…and gives a sigh as she stares up to the ceiling of the cargo hold. The sound of tea pouring takes her attention, and she turns to see her that her butler was placing the kettle down on the tray.

"You're more exhausted now then last time." He says sadly as he places the cup on a small plate and softly pushes it to her, making it easier to grab. "That Kamui is unsafe Miss. Especially for long periods." As Satsuki tries to reach for the tea, something to help calm her nerves, she tries to tell him. "I'm well aware of the risk I tak-"

But before she could grab the cup and plate…Venom hand grips both of her own. " **No, you aren't.** " He growls out lowly. " **You believe you do, but you have no idea just how horrifying it truly is. How much more horrifying it can be as a victim instead of a witness.** " He let's go of her hands and stands up from his self-made chair, with it sinking back into his body. " **I have seen, what becomes of host when their symbiotic relationship has gone on far too long… we would be lucky if there is enough left of you to be buried.** " His eyes shift a little to form a glare.

"…I understand that, Rocky." Satsuki says back in a bit of a somber tone, as she pulls the cup closer to her and takes a small sip from it. "However, given that Matoi wears a Kamui, I have no choice but to wear Junketsu to fight he-" Before Satsuki could finish, Venom lets out a loud snarl.

" **No. You do not.** " He tells her as he leans closer to her face. " **You can choose stop wearing it, now. Burn it, cut it up, have me destroy it...and I shall continue my job of protecting you, as poor of a job as I have done so far.** " He says…taking a moment to look down at himself with a bit of shame.

It was there that Shirō decided to speak up. "I agree with Agent Venom. This is not wise at all, Lady Satsuki. I have seen the results of just what would become of someone if they try wearing just three-and-a-half-star life fiber outfit for more than a few minutes…yet you've this THING on for hours today." He spoke fearfully as he gave the Kamui another glance, seeing it was still trying to move under the webbing.

"My Lady I will fully admit I am no official doctor, but I do know that a normal human body is just unfit for this kind of-" He's stopped as he turns back to Satsuki, and sees she was giving him a cold glare. "I am not normal." She tells him.

Shirō gives a small glare back though. "Yes, a normal person would understand just how much danger they are in!" He nearly shouts back as he takes a step forward…only for his uncle to step in, and place a hand on teen's chest.

"That's enough Shirō. By now, everyone in our family should understand one thing about the Miss. Once she has made up her mind, there is nothing on heaven or on earth that can persuade her." Soroi tells his nephew, before turning to look to Venom as well. "All we can do is support her in her decision." Venom gives back a growl, as he steps away while holding a hand over his mouth.

Satsuki takes another sip of her tea, showing her calm and collated attitude again. "Soroi, Iori, I know I am asking much of you, but please indulge me for just a little longer." She surprised herself in how…sincere she sounded. But in this small moments, where she was having this moment of reflection on her life…where she felt she was just. That she can pull through anything.

Then the intercom forms the cockpit was turn out with a loud beep. "My-my-my, I had no idea you'd been pushing yourself this hard, Lady Satsuki." A familiar voice calls out of it. "Oh god, NOT HER!" Shirō shouts, instantly remembering just who that voice belongs too.

"Harime." Satsuki mutters out in anger, his eyes quickly turning to the door leading to the cockpit…and then to Venom, who stood frozen with his back to her. Nui's voice continues to talk to them. "Yep, in the flesh- and Symbiote." She says in her usual sickly happy tone, seeming to be cutting herself off for a moment there.

"Oh no, not this crazy girl again! I just got out the hospital!" Shirō mumbles out cautiously as he places a hand over his shoulder, where he was stabbed through not too long ago. "How did she even get on here!?"

A small giggle from Nui is heard. "Oh, I go wherever I want. No one can stop us, you silly human." She calls out, sending shivers up Satsuki spine. "What do you want?" She asks out, her eyes still on Venom as she watches him place a hand on the side cargo hold to keep himself up.

This…was him. Venom would be attacking, he would be enraged at Nui having returned already for what she had done, especially as he had just come back from seeing his Sister who lost her arms to the same person that took his legs. But Venom just looked…as if he were confused.

"What do you want." Satsuki's voice calls right back, matched perfectly by Nui's Symbiote, before changing back to her own. "I don't want anything, but your mom does." Satsuki gives a noticeable twitch at that. Already knowing what the woman may want with her, yet what surprised her more was Venom's reaction as the Symbiote itself seemed to be…shivering. "She wants to know about the raid trip, you know how it went and all that. I had a little free time on my hands cause a certain someone manage to actually cut most of my throat out the other day, so I figured why not return the 'favor' and give you a lift." Nui continues to talk, though her tone changed to a bitter one.

Satsuki takes her eyes from Venom and looks to the intercom. "You came because you want to see Senketsu and Junketsu fight." She said, getting a full on laugh out of Nui this time around, as well as a sudden shift of the entire copper, causing both Soroi and Shirō to nearly fall over, and her to spill her tea on her own arm.

"Hahahahaha! Can't fool you, can't I. Well actually the answer is yes…and no, my Lady Satsuki." Nui scoffs out as she straightens the copper out, with her voice becoming a bit as she gives a small growl. "I also came to see how Daddy is doing? Go on…tell me, how was uncle Scorpion?" Teasing tone again…though it wasn't directed to her.

Satsuki looks back to Venom, watching as he was turning to look to the door that lead to the cockpit. He was holding a hand to the side of his head, his claws digging into one of his eyes…but he didn't seem to care, with tendril beginning to form from his back and arms in an out of control way.

"Venom, who is she talking about? What Scorpion?" Shirō asked seeming frighten, at the idea of another Symbiote. Satsuki was easily able to put together what Beatrice was referring to earlier to 'Venom's brother'…or was he.

As the sound of a light slap is heard and Nui corrects herself. "Oops, silly me, I meant Mania. Hehehehe, sorry about that. The Symbiote sometimes gets names wrong. Anyway…so Rocky, how is Ellie? Still a bit of a crybaby?"

Venom begins to take deep breaths, letting out small growls as his Symbiote body continues to shift more. "Aww, no talk." Nui continues to push him. Satsuki could see both Shirō and Soroi were both starting to become noticeably nervous. She couldn't blame them.

As the green liquid begins to leak from Venom's mouth, as a large scorpion tail begins to form from the tendrils coming from his back. Even red pupils forming within his white jagged eyes. With a slam of his fist into the wall, he gives a small snarl as he looks to the doorway leading to Nui.

" **...we…have nothing to say to the likesssss of you.** " His voice calls out in a slithering tone, with his tongue moving out to lick up the green fluid before it could drip down to the cargo-holds floor. " **Focus on flying for now, daughter. We are in no mood.** " He continues to growl more, Satsuki see he was shaking with rage.

Nui gives a long-disappointed groan. "Awwwwww…party pooper. Than again, fighting you and flying this copper would be a hassle." Nui spoke, give a small 'ehhh' sound at the end. "As much as I want some personal one on one time with you, I guess it can wait till we get to the mansion. WEEEE!" Nui cries out, as the copper shakes again at the sudden turn.

Satsuki sucks in a sharp breath as she feels the copper nearly turn to it's side before evening it out. She could see as Shirō helping his uncle up from the floor. Holding back a tired sigh, she tells the teen. "Iori, contact the elite four. Tell them I will be delayed. Also, they are on alert until they get back to the academy. Until they're back the raid-trip is active." She could see the looks of worry they both held as they looked back to her.

"My Lady, please reconsider…your wounds haven't even fully healed and you need res-" "I am resting right now." Soroi tries to speak, only for Satsuki to cut him off. Giving him a small nod as she continues. "I admit, this day has been…harder than it needed to be, and I was not expecting Matoi to come fighting back so soon, yet…it is as you said. Once I have made up my mind, there is nothing on heaven or on earth that can persuade me." A low purring sound is heard, and Satsuki turns…seeing Venom was right next to her again.

Keeping his more, monstrous appearance as his tail gave a small wave behind him. Without a word, he gently takes the cup and small plate from Satsuki's hands and gave them to Soroi. Though a bit hesitant, the old man took the tea-cup and gave a low sigh as he sees the little bit that was left inside it. "Well Ms. It at least appears that you have time for another cup of tea." Soroi says, as he walks to the chart that had thankfully not tipped over during Nui's 'professional' flying.

Venom returns to Satsuki's side, and lays down on the ground, like that of a dog. His tail curling around Satsuki's chair. For a moment, Satsuki didn't understand why, till she saw that he was keeping his red pupils to the door where Nui was hiding.

He really was taking his 'bodyguard' job more seriously.

 **Meanwhile…**

Stepping into the brightly lit room with the others, Beatrice kept one of his hands over his eyes as the so-called Teacher and self-proclaim spy continued to talk, his Symbiote easily drying itself as had they walked through a lot of wreckage. He would be the first to admit, that he stopped paying attention a while ago, as Ryuko and the man talked. He just knew that Ryuko needed him, and he was going to follow right behind her.

As they walked through the doorway to the real base, even he would admit it looked like a nice place. Or he thought that…until they were literally surrounded by what seems to be hundreds of naked men. Each of them wearing sun glasses, and being completely nude save for 'commando' outfits.

And he was REALLY regretting Carnage's ability to see all around him at once. As Aikurō, or 'Bobby' as Beatrice took to calling him, was speaking to his…subordinates, Beatrice finally had enough. "Alright, that's it!" He screams out, as he sprouts two tendrils from his back and places them over Ryuko and Mako's eyes, the former giving a sigh of relief, while the latter of gave a small disappointed 'aww' as she wanted to stare at all the people.

"What's the matter with you?" Tsumugu, his daughter's host, asked with confusion in his face with 'Bobby' giving him a shrug. "I don't know. Beatrice, right? Is something the manner? Why you all shy?"

Beatrice gives an animalistic growl as he steps forward to the two and nearly shouts. "Oh, I don't wouldn't quite say it's shyness…more along the line of just plain, disgust." He then points to Tsumugu's metal arm, which housed his daughter. "Scorn, I do not want you around these guys anymore. They are weird and creepy with the fact that they walk around naked like it's normal." The red mohawk, with a human being living under it gave his arm a confused look, before looking back to Beatrice and asking. "Aren't you naked underneath your Symbiote?"

The teen in response gives out a scoff, as he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but at least I cover myself up in the first place." As he spoke his clothing shifts to form his Symbiote, save for his head, shocking many of the other nudist beach members, with some even mumbling that another 'Symbiote' was around.

It almost made Beatrice want to just skip right to killing, but for Ryuko sake…

"Look, I get it. I'm a huge pervert too, ask Ryuko, she knows that more than anyone." He could see Ryuko's face turn a bit red, and how grits her teeth as she grabs the tendril on her face. "Please shut up." She cries out, but Beatrice continues.

"But you are asking me…to let these two young cute girls, one of which is the one I care for more than anything on the planet aside from myself…to be around a bunch of guys with their dicks out." Beatrice than places his hands on his hips, and raises an eyebrow at the so-called spy. "So…how exactly does that sound?"

'Bobby' gives a sigh, as he raises his hands defensively. "Come on man, your making a big deal over nothing. We have women here t-" Before he could finish, Beatrice fist quickly stretches out and collides with his face and knocks him to the ground. "Trust me, I can see that." Beatrice growls out, as he could see many admittedly attractive nearly-nude women around him as with the men. "But…call me a little old fashion, but I kinda only want to see Ryuko naked…every other girl is like looking at a cheap copy of a perfect work of art!"

He then looks back to Mako and in a politely adds. "No offence to you or your mother, Mako." Mako just gives a small dismissive wave of her hand as she gives a small 'none taken' to Beatrice, with Ryuko holding her hands on her head as she was facing the floor muttering 'please god shoot me'.

Beatrice gives a small chuckle at how cute she was when she was embarrassed, before he looks back to 'Bobby' as he was getting helped of the floor by his subordinates. He holds up his free hand to calm them down, as he uses the other to keep his nose from bleeding. "Okay, okay…I get it. Know that this isn't an easy thing for me to asks my people-" He doesn't get to finish as Beatrice hits him again and he falls to the floor.

"The chose here is easy." Beatrice yells, as his Symbiote moves to cover his face. " _ **Either all of you put on some damn pants, and bras at least for you women, or I start chopping off bits I don't like!**_ " At Carnage's warning, especially as his hand morphs into a large axe, the many members of organization all began to scramble out of sight.

As they all left his sights, Carnage lets his tendrils drop from Ryuko's and Mako's eyes. "Um…thanks, Carnage." Ryuko mumbles, keeping the blush on her face. A low groan takes Carnage's attention away from her, as 'Bobby' was being helped up again by Tsumugu this time.

With his nose being bent a little bit, and more blood leaking out, he mumbles out. "Lot of help you were?" With Tsumugu giving the other guy a small tissue to help clean up as he said. "Hey, fighting against enemy that uses sound is one thing. Asking Scorn to go against her mother is another, since she started liking the idea of a family…that and she is taking a nap right now." Carnage eyes quickly look to the arm again, worrying for his daughter at the idea that she fought someone, most likely his most hated Elite member, that used sound of all things.

Ryuko gives a small cough to get the two grown men's attention as she steps forward and asked. "Um…so where exactly did you…nudie-beach people get all the money to set yourselves up like this?" He could see that Ryuko was trying hard to keep her eyes from looking down as she looked at 'Bobby'. Not helping that her face seemed to be getting redder, an effect Beatrice didn't like to see if HE wasn't causing that.

He held himself back though as 'Bobby' explained. Telling them, how their perverted organization was created by none other than…Ryuko's father. " _ **Huh, suddenly the fact you like doing it in public makes more sense.**_ " Carnage mumbles, not even bothering to move out of the way as Ryuko smacks the back of his head with her fist, though that hurt her more than him.

With Mako coming up next to her and muttering just loudly enough for them to hear. "Oh my goodness, he was probably a massive player, whoring himself out as all those girls are around him, I bet he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a cool pair of sunglasses, and that he is the kind of guy that would hold girls an-"

"Mako, please stop." Ryuko calls out to stop her, pretty much picturing in her head what Mako was saying. Carnage starting to laugh at the idea of Ryuko's dad being like that. " _ **Hahahahahahahaha! Oh god! Please tell me he was actually like that. Ahhh, now I'm sad I will never meet him.**_ " He gives a pretend groan a little at end, with Ryuko giving him a glare. " _ **…what, guy's been dead for a while right? And let's be honest, if he was alive, you can't really say that he would approve of us being together.**_ "

She just rolls his eyes at him, and continues to talk with Mako, while he paid attention back to his daughter's host and the spy. " _ **So, Bobby, where are we going…hopefully somewhere to get you some pants?**_ "

'Bobby' just gives him an anger glare as he tries to say back. "My name isn't Bobby, it's A-" He is stopped as one of Carnage's tendrils shoot out from his chest and into the older man's mouth, quickly wrapping around his tongue. As he tries to free himself, Carnage leans in close and begins to whisper. " _ **You're name, is what I say it is. I knew a guy named Bobby once in the orphanage where I spent a few years…he liked walking around naked too. Keep getting on my bad side, and you can be just like him. Locked in a room, and burning to death.**_ "

His tone was more than enough to show the two men, he really meant it. And as he let go of 'Bobby's' tongue, the man just wiped his mouth and called out to the girls. "Um…alright than. Follow us, so we can explain everything."

 **Later…**

Beatrice was sitting by the doorway, opening a brand-new pack of smokes with one of Carnage's tendrils. Watching as Ryuko, Mako, and his daughter's host were all sitting in a drained swimming pool, listening to 'Bobby' as he was explaining the things about those…life fibers.

For the first time in a while, he actually sat there and listen. Taking in everything that these things were like. Such means that they went to, and causing so much work and then going to bed like that. Humans did the work for them, make themselves better for a bigger treat.

"The damn things were waiting for harvest time. Waiting for all their cows to get big and fat." Scorn's host said, in a very disgruntled tone. Beatrice and Carnage hated to admit, how familiar such a plan sounded.

With a scoff as he lit his cigarette, Beatrice stepped up from the floor and says loudly enough for them to hear. "Spend millions of years trying to survive, witnessing countless of the greatest and most horrible events to have ever happen in the entire galaxy. Have battled against both gods and demons, and pushed to strive for complete and total completion of spreading ourselves to the entire known galaxy." He spoke as he walked down into the empty pool to join the others, taking a moment to inhale on cigarette for a moment before he chuckles out.

"And all that work we had done, is forgotten… _ **and suddenly we are replaced by the little pieces of crap that we would find on the floor of our room planet!**_ " Carnage's voice shouts from his mouth as his eyes turn entirely red for a moment. He quickly gives his head a shake, and continues to chuckle out. "Hehehehe…Oh, this is just fan-freaking-tastic." He then turns to Aikurō, no longer finding the whole nickname funny anymore.

"This entire idea, is an old plan from the old Symbiotes. My genetic memory is…not that good, but I do remember somethings, when they pose a danger to our kind, like this one. The problem was that when we needed to feast, we needed it at that moment, something to help us I think. Yet these damn things…" He gives a low hum as he turns to face Ryuko, or rather her Kamui.

It was scared, completely frighten. Yet Carnage could sense it wasn't because of her or Beatrice….it was feeling it from itself. He could even see how its eye was just staring completely forward, not even at him. The poor thing probably didn't even know this stuff. "I bet they were planning to come to earth, and spread themselves out. Get their numbers and strength growing so large so that they could overwhelm the race that used them as food themselves. Wonder how they'd react to know that there are probably a handful of Symb-"

He pauses for a moment as a realization came to him. Raising his arm up, and stare right at it. He remembers back to a couple of hours ago. When he and Venom went to that lap to learn more about the fake invasion. When he tried to get that little snack of…

"Hey…is something wrong?" Mako calls out, gaining Ryuko's attention as she was trying to calm down her Kamui. But Beatrice said nothing back. Something in his brain just snapped together, and suddenly he was able to see a big picture that he didn't notice before.

His body…Carnage was reacting on their own. He started gripping his arm, the same one that had touch that blood, the same one that had been stabbed by that Venom clone…the same Venom clone that Nui had tortured and…

"Beatrice, what's wrong!?" Ryuko calls out this time, with Beatrice just placing his hands on both sides of his head as he turns to look at his daughter's host for a moment and asks. "…what does the name Ragyō Kiryūin mean to you people?"

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Warm…it was warm in this room.

The humidity was very high, so high that he could see how the Steam just lingered all around the bottom floor. It seemed to be of a 'high-class' room, something that many different species like to do this. decorating such rooms in flashy our standout colors or style. The more flamboyant something was the better, as it would seem to make the owner of such a thing feel better about themselves.

Their home was not at all like so, back on the planet of Symbiotes. There was no space to make anything like that. Everything that was created was only made to either hold their host, or grow their numbers.

There would never be such things like statues, or anything like this 'Grand Bath'.

His eyes focus more, past the steam to who laid in the water.

Satsuki Kiryūin.

 **She's struggling.**

A part of himself speaks out. As he watches the girl, noting just how she was holding herself as was giving out small gasp of breath as she entered the warm water.

 **Her wounds have not properly healed, her body is still vastly harmed by the over-use of her Kamui. Yet she is struggling to place herself, knowing that. Why? We sh-No…she does this to herself, let it be. She is foolish, and stubborn. Any hand we give would be thrown back at us due to her prid-no…she may be proud, but she is not stupid. She…she…**

Another part of himself fought against the other, but they both stopped as they continued to look on to Satsuki. Watching as she gave a small groan of relief as she relaxes more within the water, as best she could. It seeming to just cause her very skin to shine, it looked perfected, even with his vision slightly obscured with the steam.

 **We had forgotten how beautiful she is.**

The part of himself seemed to whimper out, almost as if telling him to join her in the water. Venom holds himself back, being just content with viewing her from further away. Believe that it was better for her right now. One parasite had already feasted so crudely on her body, she would not wish to have another laying on her lap like a dog.

A small, barely noticeable sound comes from all to the other side of the room. So quiet that no human ear could pick it up, but that of a Symbiote…Venom looks to the source.

Standing opposite of him, was Nui. Her Symbiote form helping to move her around, with each tendril anchoring itself to the wall. She was there right in front of him on the other side of the room. One leg crossed over the other, the tip of her clawed finger just being lightly bitten into by her fangs. She was looking to him.

A feeling courses its way through Venom. A familiar one. The Symbiote questions itself just what was it for a moment, it was a mixture of fear and hatred. Why? It didn't understand. The memory why was too faint to picture clearly. Even thinking about her was making his mind go faint. Even back in that cargo hold of that copper, he could feel that something was wrong, but he just couldn't figure out what. Why would he feel such hatred for his daughter? It…it had made no sense.

The other part of Venom began to speak again, telling him how he loved his daughter, a bit too much at times that he'd spoil her. That his brother was so kind to give him another after how his last failed him. But the other part questioned this. It made no sense…Venom feels his form begin to quiver as he tries to think this through.

His attention was swiftly taken from them…as he heard a voice from below him. "You wear it well, but you are overexerting yourself." The feeling came again, almost stronger than before. Venom had to stab his fingers into the very marble stone structure he was laying on to keep himself up. It was like as if he was telling himself to stop thinking of them.

But it was hard not to, with Ragyō looking as if several beams of light were shining off her. And how her voice just seems to echo all around him. He wished to confront her on this feeling, to ask questions on why this was happening to him…but he held himself back, just watching as she stepped into the water with Satsuki. "The Water is medicated to boost life fiber harmonization. Soak yourself in it." She said, Venom feeling every word stab through is body.

He tries to ignore it, fight against the feeling…he couldn't, till another came. These were not his own. This sense of…fear and hatred was different, older than his own, and much held back. His eyes look to the source…seeing as Satsuki just continued to hold herself as she looked back to her approaching mother. "I will, mother." She tells the older woman…before suddenly Ragyō touches Satsuki's chin.

Venom's eyes widen as the feeling grew, his pupils training directly to the two. Not realizing that his own claws just continued to dig deeper in the stone, that the green fluid was starting to drip down his chin. It was already sizzling along his black tar-like skin. This hatred…was no longer from just her. But why, he couldn't stand. The thought of why he would hate his b-

Just then, Ragyo leans in close to Satsuki. Her voice slowly whispers out. "Now sit back and relax…and I'll purify you." The feelings exploded at that point, passing his mind like a wild-fire in the woods. Not his own, not his other, but the few he saw when he bonded with her for that short while. He tries to push them away, thinking that they weren't needed, that they were just a product of a weak human. But as he tries to regain his focus, he sees Satsuki as she was laying in the water, her towel removed and letting her hair flow within the water, holding her arms above her head and…letting out small scoffs of breaths as her mother's…hands just move along her body.

A loud splash is made, big enough as the warm water to nearly act as a wave, making Satsuki go under for a second. As soon as she had picked herself back up, and moved her wet hair away from her eyes, she becomes stiff as she sees Venom was now in the water.

His form was just as it was within the copper, with his scorpion-like tail hanging in the air pose to strike down on something, the green acid leaking down his teeth and chin, and the purples seen in his large jagged eyes…were staring right down at them with pure hate.

She felt her heart skip a beat for a moment as she sees him like this, she had forgotten how terrifying he could be. Yet, what scared her more though, was how her mother was reacting.

In every sense of the term, Venom was a monster. An inhuman beast with more than enough strength to crush armies of even those wielding Goku uniforms. Yet, Ragyo just turned to look at him, and with no sign of fear, no hesitation. She stands right up to her feet and says. "Well don't you like to make a dramatic entrance." She spoke in her usual tone, as if not reacting at all to the 10ft angry Symbiote in front of her.

"If you wished to join us, all you needed to do was a-" Before Ragyō could finish Venom gives out a low growl, Satsuki watching as his claws seem to twitch slightly. Her mother seemed to notice as well, as gave a small hum, and then turned her head back to look at her. "Well, it is good to see that he's as much of a talker as before."

She then reaches down and picks up her towel from the water, having fallen off from the splash Venom made when he entered the bath, and then she turns back to face Satsuki. "You know, you aren't supposed to be here, but I am to guess that maybe you'd had a hand in this?" For a moment, Satsuki was confused, till she heard something hitting the tile floors right outside the pool.

"Ahhh, just as it was getting good." Satsuki turns her head, and sees Nui was standing at the edge of the bath with her Symbiote covering everything but her face. She starts to worry. This was not a good thing to have all of them here together. She could see how Venom quickly looks to Nui and then back to her mother, his legs bending slightly as he gives out a loud growl. Getting ready to leap.

But her mother just gives a small scoff, and begins to step away from him. "Now, now…calm down. There is no reason to be so angry Mr. Thompson. The living poiso-" Before she could finish Venom violently slams down right on top of her.

Another loud splash was made, and Satsuki was pulled under the water again. She quickly pushes herself up in worry, just as Venom was screaming out. " **There is no living poison! ONLY VENOM, NOW!** " She held her hands over her ears to try to hold back the deafening roar he made, before she stands up to full height and looks back into the water…expecting to see a mess of gore…yet there was nothing.

Instead she saw her mother, simply relaxing at the edge of the bath. Completely relaxed as she had one leg over the other and had her hands fixing the towel back on her head. "Hmm…such a violent reaction. I see that also hasn't changed." She finishes as she looks back to them, looking curious at the Symbiote.

Venom though continue to look at the place where his fist had landed. He had not moved at all, and had let his large claws rest within the water. The Symbiote along his body seem to squirm and even…drip a little.

"Ohhh, someone is gonna get in trouble~ May I do it, oh please?" Nui tries to say as she lends close near Ragyō's head, only for the woman to just give the yellow Symbiote a light pat on the head to stop her.

"No, Nui. I can take a hint. I wouldn't wish to make Satsuki's bodyguard uncomfortable." She then stands up from the edge of the pool and begins to walk to the entrance of the gran bath. Stopping only to pick up a bathrobe that was hanged and ready for her. As she made it to the doorway, she turns back to face the two of them. "Please, continue to heal my poor daughter for me, Venom. And Satsuki…I'll have someone escort you to meet with me when you are done. I have something to show you."

She then closed left the room.

The two then look to Nui…and find she was gone as well, either retreating out of the room when they weren't looking…or hiding with her camouflage. At this point, Satsuki didn't care which. She just felt tired, and sat back down in the water in a vain attempt to try and find some peace.

"… **why do you allow this treatment to yourself?"**

It seemed she wasn't gonna receive any right now though. Venom finally had spoken, his voice sounding, off for a bit. But nothing to out of the ordinary. Turning to look at the Symbiote, she finds him having reformed again. Smaller in size, in around 7ft, and keeping his muscular build. He had gotten rid of his tail, and pupils.

Satsuki believe that to be good though, she preferred him without those… 'accessories'. It made him seem less human. If you could ignore everything else. "What are you doing here?" She asks back, ignoring his own question, as she tries to move again. Her body was less sore now sense coming into the water. She could feel her muscles were no longer tighten to the point of her collapsing again.

She hated to admit it, but her mother was right about the Kamui. " **Our daughter had told us to come here. Said that there was something for ussss to see.** " He slithers a bit, as he walks closer to her. The water just reaching his above his knees, while it covered up to her neck in her sitting position.

"I am not speaking to you like this, sit and remo-" She is stopped as Venom reaches into the water and easily picks her up in his arms. " **We do not like the temperature.** " He tells her as he walks to the side of the bath and places her down along the edge, submerging her legs back into the water. " **Too hot. We prefer cold.** " He says, as he takes a seat right next to her left side, a little space between them as he wasn't too close. His own legs seeming to shift a little before they reshape…and take the form of stubs, so they were no longer within the water.

Satsuki stares at it for a moment, knowing Rocky's dislike to showing that part of himself. And looking up to see Venom as he was staring at them as well; she cannot help but wonder if he was also the same as his host. Having regrets for not being able to have helped him when Nui had cut them off.

They sat silently for a moment, Satsuki place her arms to cover her chest as she feels the cool air of the room along her wet skin, despite the warm water she was partly in. A little shy on the effect it had on a certain part of her breast. It was then that Venom spoke again. " **Please don't knock me in the water, it would not be as funny as you think.** " Satsuki pulls herself back a little at the strange request. But…seeing as he was just without his legs, and that he was keeping himself in a relax state, it would be easy for her to do so. The very image of it within her mind causing her to give out a tiny chuckle. "Well, that ruin my night." She says in a bit of a more eased tone, while giving a small smile.

One that easily went away as she saw that Venom was continuing to stare blankly at nothing. " **…why do you allow this treatment to yourself?** " He asks again, and this time turning to look at her. Satsuki didn't break her gaze as she responded. "What are you referring to? I do not allow any kind of tre-" She is stopped as Venom places a hand to her side, and slowly runs it along to her front of her stomach with just the faintest touch of his claws. " **Your body speaks differently. We can hear the way your heart rate had increased earlier, smell the aroma of worry and fear on you.** "

Satsuki lightly shoves his hand off her. "I'm fine." She tells him, looking read to leave…however as she moved to stand…Venom grips a hand on her shoulder. Satsuki flinch for a moment, expecting for him to begin yelling at her, mostly about her being stubborn.

Yet he made no noise. He just reaches down into the water, and with a single hand grips both her feet and brings it up from the water and rest them on his lap, over his right thigh. " **We are part of a life force that have existed since the dawn of time. Having gained knowledge from thousands of worlds, millions of civilizations, and learned many secrets through the ways of our bonding with others.** " He says, Satsuki remembering back to when he had previously told her something along this line.

She watches as he slowly turns to look back to her, and give a tilt of his head. " **Do you think we had not gotten the answer already when we had peered into your mind? Have you forgotten that we were once wore by you?** " His jagged eyes change to form more of a glare, narrow shape. Satsuki bends her legs a bit to be more comfortable, as she stares back at the Symbiote.

"If you have looked into my mind, then why even bother asking the question?" She tells him, watching as he lets go of her feet, and then brings his other hand up to poke right at her chest. " **It was for a short time. All we had seen was what you tried to hide the most, Satsuki. The rage, the want for revenge. We learned from our first true host that these feelings were to be despised…yet you seem to take pride in them.** " He takes his hand away, and places it on her knee as he continued to speak.

" **We…were angered at seeing that. Reminded us of the one we first bonded with. Even over 50 years had passed…'Scars run deep' as the saying goes we believe.** " He says, looking back to the waters for a moment before he reaches down into it, his hand reshaping as it turns to a more bowl shape. " **We understand more though. About people, about you. And, we wish to apologize from that.** "

He brings the small bowl up, and stares into for a moment, almost as if examining it. "There is no need to apologize." Satsuki tells, with the Symbiote shaking his head as he turns his hand back to normal, and lets the water splash back down into the bath." **There is some need for it.** " He then turns back to face her, while he places his other hand on her leg. " **We…wish now only for your safety.** "

Satsuki gives a small smile, with a little puff of breath. "I'm pretty sure I have it with a large, shapeshifting alien around me." She gives a small chuckle at her own joke, pausing for a moment as Venom just continued to stare at her. Or rather at her side of her stomach where a scar was still visible. "There was nothing, you could have done for that one. Do not be harsh on yourself."

She says as she moves herself closer to Venom, and reaches a hand for his chin. Placing it just under his fangs. She could feel his cold Breath and his Symbiote shift a little, before he opens his jaw and allows his tongue out. Licking for a moment at the air, as he gives a small groan. " **We always are.** " He tells her as he wraps his tongue around her wrist, nuzzling his chin into the palm of her hand.

"Heh, more than you should at times." She tells him, as she leans close to the tongue and presses her lips to it. She feels it become stiff for a moment as he holds a hand to her side. "Sensitive?" she asks in a teasing tone. Venom stares blankly at her for a moment, as his tongue moves to loosen a bit of it's hold on her arm. " **We…think a kiss with our, actual face would be better.** " He tells her as he open's his jaw more, right past the fangs and right over Venom's tongue was…the bottom of Rocky's face. Covered with the Symbiote, like it was webbing on his face. She could make out bits of skin, lips, nose…but it all of him. It looked uncomfortable, like…he was in pain.

Moving her other hand up, she moves it right to into Venom's jaw and to Rocky's lips. "Stop that." She tells him, before moving her other wrapped with Venom's tongue back to her lips to give it another kiss. "I don't mind it." She says, watching as the bottom of Rocky's face sinks back into the Symbiote. "I want all of us in this one." She then kisses the tongue again, opening her mouth a bit and taking the it within her mouth.

Venom's tongue was large, long, and sharpen. It felt like a large soft knife. She holds her hand over the one he placed at her side, as she fought the growing urge to choke on it. When it had come to, these kinds of matters, she was very much will to admit that she knew next to nothing on how to 'French kiss'. But there were several things she was aware of.

One was that most people was would not be able to reach pasted passed their lovers jaws and deeply to their throat. She presses her hand to Venom's chest, just over his large spider emblem. She tries her best to not gag, but it was very much impossible. She was finding it hard to breath.

She tries to push herself away, shoving her hand harder to Venom's chest. Her eyes widen as her hands sinks into the Symbiote like it were tar. She felt herself violently pulled closer to him, feeling Venom's tongue reach even further down her throat into her body.

She feels something moving along her legs…almost beginning to cover them whole, keeping her in place as she started to use her legs to push away. Her eyes widen fully as she tries to scream out to her, only giving out a muffle groan. She could see that Venom was pulling her closer…she couldn't see him any more…just his fangs…as they inched closer to her face. The fangs were just mere millimeter from her eyes, she can feel her very eyelashes brush against them…before suddenly she thrown into the gran bath.

She quickly stands back up, gasping for air as she held a hand over her neck. Every part of her inner throat and even down to her chest had felt…sore, and even bruised. She was having trouble trying to catch her breath for a moment. As she looks back to Venom, she sees the Symbiote just blanketly staring back at her. His tongue retracting back within his mouth as he said. " **…sorry, we had gotten…excited.** "

Satsuki stared silently at him, as she tried to just figure what had just happened. She can see his form was shifting…showing his Symbiote was holding her in place in several areas. She focuses on his eyes…and sees there was little to no emotion in them. He didn't even look sorry.

Trying to cut whatever tension was made here, Satsuki finally regains her breathing to a calmer level. "It…wasn't so bad." She lied to it. Every second of it seem to have gotten worst as it had gone on somehow, the Symbiote was rough, she felt that he would knock her very teeth out if he had moved any harder, and tear through her skull. She places a hand over her mouth as she tries not to vomit from the taste he had left within her. Something was not right, she can feel it.

This wasn't just the fat she made out with Venom. Something had changed with Symbiote itself. Before she could ask just what, Venom had reformed his legs and stood from the bath. A tendril shooting out from his body as it grabs a towel, and a bathrobe, before it brings them to where it sat eariler.

" **We…healed you as we held you close. Dry yourself…your mother is waiting for your surprise.** " He tells her as he begins to leave the room. Satsuki was confused at what he had said for a moment…till she looks down at herself and sees the scar from her battle with Nui was gone.

Looking back to Venom, she sees his Symbiote form looking to shift a bit and causing him to stagger for a moment. He is easily able to catch himself before he could fall and reaches the door. " **Come Daughter, give her some privacy.** " Nui falls to the ground right next to him, this time with her Symbiote completely peeling off her body to show her usual outfit. "Well jeez, isn't that a bit rude. Gets her all hot and wet, and then leaving like that." She says, looking to Satsuki for a moment with a smug smile.

Satsuki just looked back, confused even more. Of all the things she expect, and had prepared herself…seeing Venom barely even acknowledge Venom was not one of them. She knew just how much Rocky hated her, how the Symbiote hated her. Yet now he wasn't even looking at her. "Hahahahaha, oh you look so confused right now! And here I am without a camera to preserve this moment forever." Nui laughs, as Venom steps out of the room, with her following behind…only for her to pause for a bit as she was stepping out the door.

"You know he was gonna eat you, right?" She mumbles out in a…dark tone…before steeping out the doorway as well and closing it behind her. Leaving Satsuki to just continue staring at the door, with no idea of what was happening. Something that truly made her worry for what was to come.

 **(As always, thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I am sure as hell sick of saying sorry for being late as it is for you all seeing me say it. But I will keep working on this, no matter what. Thank you all again. Please leave a review on what you think of this.)**


	31. Chapter 31

"So then…let go over everything, one more time so we all could be on the same page here." Beatrice says as he is pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other. "We…as in myself, Ryuko, her Kamui, my daughter, a stripper and his army, are up against probably the biggest odds ever." He begins to count off the list of things.

Literally counting it all on his fingers one-by-one. "This Ragyō lady has a HUGE company, that is expansive enough to have clothing in…how was you said? Almost every country in the freaking world, right?" He pauses for a moment to look at the frighten man behind him, who gave a small nod. "Alright, and all of which have Life fibers woven inside, in every piece they make. So pretty much, we are talking about EVERYONE that could be wearing anything from a shirt, to a fucking scarf…is a possible enemy."

He turns around as he continues to list off as he raises a second finger. "This main enemy of course, is also a race of aliens that have somehow found a means to completely destroy ANY Symbiote that come into any literal contact with them." He turns again, moving his head slightly to avoid the tendril that was coming from his back.

"And we have no clue, what so ever when they are attacking or how! So really, it is probably up in the air how everything is going to go down, for all we know it could be happening outside this freaking place as we speak…" He then faces the two people he was holding up in the air.

One tendril was wrapped tightly around Ryuko in a way to almost highlight her nearly naked body, through it was plain to see that it was also very unconfirmable as she trying to free herself. The other tendril was tightly enclosing on Tsumugu's throat, with his tip of his feet just barely able to touch the floor. Him trying to loosen the long red appanage as he barely feels any air reach his lungs.

"And you two are freaking being idiots right now!" Beatrice shouts in rage as he gives a hate filled glare at the them both. Ryuko gives a surprised gasp as the tendril wrapped around her suddenly reels her really close to Beatrice, before unceremonious dropping her on the floor at his feet. As she pusher herself up to look at him, he grabs both of her shoulders and effortless picks her up to see her eye-to-eye. "You are being your usual cute stubborn self, but honestly Ryuko…it's starts getting old when my daughter's life hangs in the way." He coldly says, before letting go of her. Ryuko quickly catches herself before she could fall back to the floor and sees as the other tendril drags Tsumugu to Beatrice, though keeping him suspended in the air as he continued being both strangled and hanged by the Symbiote.

With a hard poke at the older man's chest, Beatrice tells him. "And you actually got the balls to threaten her life, with me in the room." He then releases his hold on his daughter's host and lets him fall to the floor gasping for breath. "…I am seriously considering just ripping the fucking arm off, and tearing you to shreds right here!" He shouts as he walks passed Ryuko and throws his arms into the air. "God, you both know it's fucked up, when I'M the voice of reason here!"

Ryuko turns around, ready to say something…however a red Symbiote covered hand covers her mouth before she could speak. "Look, I get it. You're mad. You're mad that you didn't know this about your dad working with these guys and that he died before he could tell you any of this. You're mad that these morons didn't tell you anything before hand and you are literally finding this crap out now…I get it." Beatrice tells her, as he slowly turns his head to face her.

"Ryuko, there is no one more on your side than me or Carnage. I know what you are getting at. That your Kamui is more than a weapon to be used. He isn't, he's a friend, a partner, someone that had saved you and cares for you. If there is anyone that can understand that…who better than someone like me?" He lets go of her mouth and turns to fully face her. Placing a finger right to her chest as he walks forward.

"But here's the real deal here…they aren't going to give a shit what he thinks. Not these nudist assholes, and certainly not these life fibers and this Ragyō lady." As he moved forward, Ryuko walked back, suddenly feeling smaller now that Beatrice seem to point all his anger at her. Especially his Symbiote was forming more along his body. "To them, he is a threat to their plans. And they are going to come after him and either conceive him to join them or tear him apart."

Ryuko's back hits the side of the empty pool's wall, and Beatrice moves his carnage cover finger up along her neck to her chin. "I know you are thinking that they are being selfish to ask him this, to kill his people…how did you think my dad felt when he murdered all the other Symbiotes…just because they killed his host." His hand then grips her chin, as his Symbiote covers his entire head. " _ **The only person who is being selfish right now, is YOU!**_ "

Ryuko feels herself jump a bit at Carnage's loud duo scream. "…B-Beatr-" She tries to say, but Carnage rips his hand away and continues to yell at her. " _ **Shut up and listen. I know…I am the LAST person to talk to about this crap. I have murdered and tortured hundreds of innocent people. Men, women, and children. I had butchered and ruin so many lives just for the fun of it. But I need you to think about other people here…especially with the fact that I CAN'T HELP YOU HERE!**_ "

He throws his hand out, referring to the Kamui that was on the chair Ryuko sat in moments ago. " _ **Look Ryuko…you are their only chance here. I can't fight this with Carnage, she'll die before she can even get a chance here…and Scorn…my daughter Ryuko!**_ " Carnage then turns to face Tsumugu, a very hate filled snarl echoing from his black fangs. " _ **You remember right…that's she's premature!? She may be stronger than me, but she is a like a fucking flamethrower made of paper here. What is the longest she's been out? That you two have manage to stay bonded for?**_ " He asks the man, not losing his harsh tone even more a second.

Tsumugu seemed hesitant for a moment as he glanced at his metal arm, before he replies. "Um…two to three hours at most, before she either needs to take a nap or eat." Carnage gives a sad sigh at that, as he slowly turns back to face Ryuko.

"… _ **you think she can actually fight against the shit that I did in the sewers? Ryuko, I couldn't make a dent with the hardest swung I got! Carnage is a fully matured Symbiote, she is able to hold her own at least long enough for me to sever a limb that's been touched by this stuff…but the second that Scorn is even touched, she'll die.**_ " He spoke, his Symbiote and his own voice were both speaking in a very sincere tone as he turns to face the floor.

" _ **This entire thing is all fucked here…we got nothing but you now. God damn it.**_ " He then places a hand to his chin in thought for a moment. _**"…suddenly New York makes sense…it wasn't an invasion…it was a fucking test run!"**_ As his jagged eyes widen slightly in realization, he turns to the Aikurō. _ **"What's the population of New York in America?**_ "

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Aikurō shrugs his shoulders and says. "Like…over 8 million people." This seems to freak Carnage out more as he takes step away from Ryuko and begins to loudly mutter to himself.

"… _ **and about…what about…like a fourth of that was completely taken over by infected Symbiote. We got rid of the source, that was his clone thing…but it was just to get our attention and get us over there to…**_ " Everyone shared a concern look as they could red tendrils peeking from Carnage's back as they were shaking in the air.

"Beatrice…calm down." Aikurō tries to call out to him, as he leaps down to their level. Tsumugu stands up from his seat with a fearful look on his face as he takes another glance at his arm.

" _ **Fuck off.**_ " He growls out as he runs his hands down his face, his Symbiote peeling away from his head as he looks to everyone with a serious glare. "…look…we all need to fucking stop this. This invasion by anyway we can. If…if this bitch is the head of all of this…then we need to cut her off and stomp out her brains before any damage can be done." He turns away from then as he begins to walk off, hoping to leave the room to sit down and have a smoke…he needed one right now.

Ryuko tries to call out to him. "Beatrice, I-"

"I already lost a lot of people I care about Ryuko!" He shouts without looking back to her. "My mom, my real dad, Shrek! I am not gonna lose you…or Scorn on this shit." He reaches the door and opens it up, while one of his tendrils point to the Kamui that was eyeing him from his seat. "So, make this easier for us…and put that fucking uniform back on." He slams the door so hard behind him, that it completely breaks and falls off it's hinges.

Letting them see as he just stomps off, while mumbling something to himself.

"Well…at least he didn't kill anybody." Aikurō tries to lighten the mode, before suddenly the sound of someone screaming is heard and a man is running passed the open doorway with blood around his crotch. "HELP, OH GOD, HELP!" He screamed out, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"…I think he was serious about cutting pieces off." Mako says, taking another bite from her bag of chips…and giving a loud 'ewww' at it's still nasty taste.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Satsuki walked side by side with her mother, gripping her sword tightly in one hand. Behind her she can feel small tremors in the floor as Venom walked behind them. He hadn't said a word to her since he had left the grand bath, all he has done was remain behind her back and silently watched on, it deeply worried her, especially as her mother was right there and what she had shown them…and he barely seemed to react. His eyes just stayed on her the entire time.

It worried her, something like this was not normal, especially with what had happened earlier…and with Nui's…'warning'. As she was walking toward the front entrance of the mansion though, another thing was odd.

The servants weren't even reacting to Venom. A large creature with fangs and claws strolls past them…and she doesn't even hear so much as a small gasp of surprise. Not even Rei seem to have mind, even with him walking right beside her.

As they reached the doorway, a limo was already pulled up for Ragyō. "Are you leaving now?" She asks, looking back at Satsuki with her knowing smile. Satsuki gives a small shake of her head as she tells her. "I'd like to spend the night, I haven't been home in ages." She takes a small look back at Venom, seeing he was still just looking at her with a blank expression. As she looks back to her mother, the woman just gives a small chuckle.

"Very well, Kuroido." She says turning to look…at the steward of the Kiryūin Family, as Satsuki didn't even realize he was there right at her side so suddenly. "Look after things, won't you?" Ragyō asks him, with the man giving a bow in response. With a pleased look on her face Ragyō steps into the car, saying one final thing to Satsuki as she does. "I can't wait to see Honnōji Academy. You must be so proud of your creation." The door then closes, and she drives off.

Perhaps it was what has all happened since she had come here, with everything acting strangely around her…but for a moment, Satsuki could very well have sworn that she saw…something crawling underneath her mother's skin. "You'll have a warm welcome, dearest mother." She mumbles out, before she turns to walk back inside.

She needed to call ahead, just to be safe. Such a thing as the cultural and sports grand festival, and her own plans needed to be reviewed one last time. However, before she could even step through the door, her arm is grabbed by Kuroido.

In a tight vice grip.

"You best have a very good reason for this." She tells the small man, glaring at him in pure annoyance. Yet he just grins back in an unsettling way. "Oh, my apologies my lady. You see, it is just that I truly wish to welcome you home, and doing such a thing is the best way to get such a busy girl's attention in this day and age." He says back, his ridiculous mustache spreading along his grinning upper lip just made it harder for Satsuki to hold herself back from doing something violent.

Suddenly, Soroi steps in-between the two. Holding a hand to the smaller man's chest, and gently pushing him back. "That is no way to treat a woman and any day or age. Now I may ask you politely to release your hold on Lady Satsuki." Though his mannerisms showed no ill-intent, the tone of his voice did. Something that just made Kuroido glare back at him.

"…and who is to say I'll listen to you?" He says in a low tone, with Satsuki wincing at the sudden pain as she feels the grip he had increase further, before suddenly he lets go…as Venom picks him up in the air by grabbing the back of the man's head, holding it right in his palm. " **Because we will ask, less politely.** " Venom spoke in a cold tone, as he was digging his claws into the man's head.

But instead of panic or fear showing on his face, steward gives a sigh as he were just recalling a rule he forgot to follow. "Of course, my apology's, to all of you." He says as Venom drops him to the floor, which he just lands back on his feet. "I am just simply forgotten my place for now. So terribly sorry, you see what I wish to do was help the madam by assisting her in setting up the cultural and sports grand festival, it is such an important event, that I wouldn't want the stress to overcome her. And besides, I really wouldn't mind digging a bit into her head." He says, continuing to give that grin.

Before she could reply, Venom smacks the man with his arm, sending him sliding along the floor outside the door and to the driveway that Ragyō was drove out of. " **She does not need…ANY assistance. None from the likes of you, Zzxz.** " He growls out as he turns to face Satsuki. " **It's late…you have work later…get some rest.** " Satsuki gives a small glance to Soroi, who looked just as confused as her at what Venom had said, before she looks back at him and gives a nod. "You are right. It has become quite late, and I wish an escort to my room." She tells him, getting a small nod as she and him walked off.

With Satsuki giving a over the shoulder glance back to Kuroido, seeing he was glaring right back at her.

 **The next night…**

Ryuko was leaving the base trying to take it all in, just having gotten into another heated argument with both Tsumugu and Aikurō, this time it was not only about her Kamui but also about Beatrice and his Symbiote as well. Mainly about the danger all three of them posed to everything they can plan. The two men were trying to hammer in her head that she really was needed, and if it wasn't that then it was just about Beatrice just…being himself too much. Aikurō even dared to suggest that maybe she should just…take Carnage away from him.

Before she realized it, she had punch him so hard a tooth had gotten loose and was already threatening to keep on beating him until he apologized for even thinking that. She didn't apologize.

It was too much for her, if it wasn't them talking to her about how to help, it was about her kamui, if it was not her kamui it was about Beatrice…she's been having to deal with this crap for an entire day…as well as continuing to feel sick too. Her only bit of some peace was talking with Mako. But honestly, she just…needed some time alone right now to talk to her Kamui.

"God, what the hell is everything coming to." She says in a near whisper, looking onward to the large amount of destruction that had been done to Osaka. Senketsu and her have been looking at it for over an hour now...and yet it was still daunting on her just…how messed up everything was.

"What do they expect me to do? Really? What they are talking about, what they are preparing for is a flat-out war." She says as she picks up some of the loose rocks on the floor and throws it, watching it bounce off some of the steel beams that were halfway melted into the floor. "They don't even make it sound like it can be stop, that its gonna happen no matter what we try to do. AH!" Ryuko yells out in frustration as she lays on the floor, looking up at the moon. "I…I just can't deal with this shit."

Senketsu looks up to her. "Ryuko, I understand, but see it from their eyes. Look at what you've been able to do. How well you've fought with so many others that use life fibers, and you just continue to grow stronger." Ryuko places her hands over her face and gives a muffled groan.

She then sits up and yells at her Kamui. "Yeah, but a fight is just a fight! I…I knew this guy once, tough guy. Real tough guy named Frank." She says looking down at Senketsu's eye. "An America guy that I…think was in the military, and really saw war." She then begins to calm down a bit, placing a hand over her own chest. "Told me it was…shit, shit I ain't been in. And that I shouldn't even talk about it, let alone even ask. That it was no fight I ever could imagine. And trust me, the way he talked, that look in his eye, I freaking believe him."

Senketsu becomes quiet after that, leaving Ryuko alone with her thoughts for a bit. " _You know, you're not alone in this war, right?_ " A voice says from behind her, and Ryuko turns around…meeting a certain purple Symbiote with a metal arm. "Scorn?" Ryuko asks, confused at the Symbiote.

" _Um…hi._ " She said, looking nervous for a moment as she walks over. It was…odd to say the least. Knowing it was Tsumugu underneath it, yet he sounded and even acted like a little girl due to his Symbiote, watching as she sat down next to her. " _…thank you._ "

A small 'huh' is given by Ryuko, the purple Symbiote giving a small shuffle of her feet as she looks to the floor. " _T-thank you for telling them not to take my mommy away from her host._ " She says, holding her metal arm close to her chest. " _He means a lot to her, like a lot of a lot. I don't think they know how…much it is for us. It…it hurts to be taken away._ "

Ryuko widen a bit, and although she didn't understand it…for some reason she just felt a weird urge in her. Before she knew it, she was holding the purple Symbiote in her arms the best she can. "Hey, you know I won't let them hurt Carnage or Beatrice." She tells it, in the softest tone she can make.

Scorn became stiff for a bit, as her small blank white eyes just continued to stay on the floor. " _I know…_ " She mumbles, before she leans close to Ryuko's hold, placing her head right over Ryuko's shoulder. " _B-but…war is coming…I heard it all. I was awake when you were all talking in the pool room…mommy is scared._ " Fear began to show in her voice. " _I'm…not like her or grandpa. I can't…make myself change, or even remember much of…anything gen…gen…gemicdic?_ " She tries to pronounce.

"Genetic." Ryuko corrects her, while pulling a bit away to get a view of the Symbiote. Unlike Carnage or Venom, she didn't move much, looking a bit stiff and stuck into place. As if she were being held back by something and moving alone was a hassle.

Watching as it gave a small nod, it continued. " _Memory thingy is…little to none. But, I can feel…feel things. I can feel my host is scared, his friend is scared, mommy's host is scared, your scared, even your friend is a little scared._ " She says as she starts to hold herself, Ryuko could feel the very Symbiote start to even shiver.

She needed to look away for a moment as she tries to think of something to help it calm down, muttering a low 'Yeah…I know' as she couldn't think of anything to say. "Maybe you should get her to talk to Carnage herself." Senketsu offers, speaking with sympathy as he looked at the young Symbiote. Ryuko tries to ask Scorn such a thing, but is stopped as Scorn asks her.

"… _am I gonna die?_ " With such a tone of fear that only a child could give as she lowers her head and starts to shiver.

"No, no you aren't gonna die." Ryuko tells her, in a very stern tone. Placing a hand on the Symbiotes shoulder, and gives her a firm shake. "Don't even think of or even joke about that. You're going to be fine." The Symbiote just gives a low moan as she just mumbles. " _But…how they make it soun-_ "

Ryuko grabs Scorn more firmly and picks the Symbiote up to their feet. " _You're not gonna die, damn it!_ " She shouts out right into Symbiote's face…though her sudden anger instantly died down as Scorn eyes become watery, and then burst into tears.

She loudly cries out with Ryuko's eyes widen in realization. "Oh god, I'm sorry…I'm sorry." She says panicky as she holds the Symbiote in a hug again, to try and calm her down. " _I-I-I don't want my host to die!_ " Scorn is barely able to say as she tries to wipe her tears from her face.

"Hey, hey…shhh, it's okay." Ryuko says, looking around incase there was someone to help her here. She seriously forgot that this Symbiote was…pretty much a kid, and Ryuko isn't exactly the best with those. She just continues to hold Scorn's large body and tried to think of anyway to help the kid.

" _It hurts…it hurts so much!_ " Scorn mumbles out as she wraps her arms around Ryuko stomach, making her give a low 'huff' as she literally felt the Symbiote was crushing her a bit. " _I-I do remember, w-when Grandpa lost his host…it hurt so bad…he was gone, and…a-and Grandpa tried so hard to get him back…b-but, I don't want to die either._ "

Ryuko looks down at her, feeling horrible that she was letting this happen. She gives a glance at Senketsu for any help but the Kamui just looked as lost as she was. "Shhh…shhhh." She tries to tell it, as she places a hand over her head. "No one is gonna die, okay. Look at me, Scorn…look at me." Ryuko grips both sides of Scorn's head and makes the Symbiote look to her, making her see the tears that were trailing down Scorn's blank eyes.

She makes Scorn let go of her and backs away a bit to give her, and herself, some space. "Look, I promise you…cross my heart…" Ryuko says, as she places her finger and shapes out an 'x' right over her chest. "I am not gonna let someone hurt you, Carnage, or Beatrice. I swear. So please…stop worrying about it." She finishes before she turns to look of at the destruction again.

It became silent for a moment, Senketsu telling her that Scorn not once looked away after she finished. It had felt like several minutes had passed before Scorn asked. " _Do…you P-Promise?_ " She mumbles out, holding out her Symbiote hand, with it mainly closed expect for the pinkie as it was outstretched to her.

Ryuko look at it for a moment and couldn't help but give small chuckle at the gesture. "Promise." She tells her as she wraps her own pinkie finger around Scorn's. It was silly, but Ryuko couldn't help but find it a bit adorable…in a weird way.

"… _c-can I say with you for a bit longer._ " Scorn asks as she places her hand back down, with Ryuko giving a small scoff. "…sure buddy." Ryuko says, feeling better now as Scorn sat by her. She even had nearly forgotten the sick feeling her stomach.

Though it was still there, tearing into her. Before long, Aikurō showed up behind them. "Hey, uh…Scorn." He calls out, with both Ryuko and the Symbiote turning to look at him. He was thankfully wearing pants down, as well as his lab coat, either because it was a bit cold out or because Beatrice threaten him, neither of them really care.

However, what he had in his hand did peck a certain one's interest. " _Chocolate!_ " Scorn cries out, with her face slitting open to show rows of tiny teeth before she rushes in front of the spy to get her treat. Aikurō quickly holds her back by placing a hand to her chest as he holds the box of chocolate away. "Whoa-whoa, kid! Easy…you can have this, and more inside. But you need to let me and your…uh…mommy's girlfriend talk." He pauses for a bit to give Ryuko a unsure look, to which she just shrugs.

It's not like he was wrong after all.

Seeing the small signal, he looks back to Scorn. "Besides, it's a little passed your bed time after all, so you need to head back right away and sleep." He says with a small teasing smile. Scorn gives a huff, but does as she is told, taking the box out of his hands and walking to the base…or so it seemed. Instead as soon as she left their eye sight, she stayed that way, using her Symbiote enhanced senses to hear the two as she ate quietly.

"…hey, don't you find it weird? You know…the Symbiotes mainly, and taking over your friend like that. Especially seeing as he is on my case about Senketsu." Ryuko started sounding a bit confused and even worried.

A low chuckle escapes Aikurō. "Nah, Tsumugu doesn't see it like that. First off Scorn can't even control that long, really. At most like maybe half an hour or so, before he gets control again. And maybe also has to do with him…well, I guess you can say liking her." A loud disgusted 'Huh!?' came from Ryuko. "Not like that." Aikurō assured her. "You see, his sister died during an experiment with life fibers." A small gasp of shock leaves Ryuko. "When your dad created nudist beac-"

The words began to grow faint for Scorn, just making out bits and pieces of it.

She was not as smart as her mother or grandfather, but she understood enough about family. She understood the love and protectiveness that it held. She learned from her host after all, it was the same feeling she had gotten from him whenever he talked about her. She places a hand on her metal arm and grips it tightly for a moment. " _…I'll keep you safe…I promise. I'll do my very…very…very…very best to keep you safe big brother, and human mommy too, I'll keep everyone safe._ " She then risks a peek out of the rock watching as the two were still talking, and not looking in her direction. Her eyes focus on Ryuko, or rather on Ryuko's stomach.

"… _and I'll keep you safe too, little brother._ "

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Conflicted…so conflicted.

He could not understand what was making this so much harder than it needed to be. They did not understand why. He was standing perfectly still looking out at the city below him, below this entire academy. " **W-what is this?** " He asks himself as he holds his hands to his knees. " **What is becoming of us?!** " He snarls out, his voice changing pitch from his usual due low to a higher one that was alone.

There was…another in him. This other part that he thought his own…was not his. It barreled and clawed around within him, pinning and scratching to making itself belong where it shouldn't. It was an outsider within their bond. It felt as if it were just…rushing through him and back, repeatedly losing and its grip and taking it back. Venom was trying to refuse it, to rejected it from their body and expunge it like the disease it was…but everything time he did, it was like another part of him was rejecting from doing so. The same part that he was trying to get rid of in the first place.

This other, this cancer, was unlike anything Venom had known in its long life. With another snarl, he sinks his own claws into his chest, and rips through his own tar-like skin. He does it again, and again, as if trying to rip something out. Just then a voice begins to echo within their mind.

 **Venom, you believe your bonding is symbiotic. There is no such thing as true symbiosis. There is only usury. One of the two always has the advantage. That Creature that slithers within your body, encasing you, circumscribing you from reaching what you truly can be. Do you think it is truly looking out for you? Do you not feel by your own grip which one of you is truly in more control?**

It tells him, bad things…things Venom doesn't want to hear, yet It just forces its way passed it all. Venom grips his other hand to his face and falls to the floor, his jaw spreading itself open, showing Rocky's bottom jaw as black vomit spew from his mouth to the floor by his feet. He could feel it pulling him back in, the harder he fights against the stronger it was…before he is fully submerged within once more.

 **So much desperation. It is so tightly bound it has created a thing within you, a Madness. One so insidious. It is festering everywhere within you…mixing and merging and mutating…**

Venom needed help, there was only one he could turn to. He begins to look further down along the tower that he stood, beginning to walk off it. He easily catches himself, with his feet planted right along side the walls as if gravity had no effect on him. He quietly stepped forward, and looks from the side of a large set of windows. He could see her, Satsuki.

Dressed in a bathrobe, that covered her beautiful body. She was speaking with her servant; a soft gentle emotion was radiating from her. So sweet, so much fill with pure emotion. Venom needed throw himself back, placing himself against a wall out of view of the window. as something began to grow…a hunger. He wanted more…more emotions from her. Not just what she felt normally, but all emotions.

He desired for love, and hate. For fear, and respect. For lust, and disgust. More and more. And the voice echoed.

 **Did he ask your permission to have a girl? It's okay, because we like her too! We like to touch her! Poor Rocky, always in one prison or another…so tortured by everything around him. Fate itself seeming to want to destroy any amount of happiest he has. Or replace it with rage. Do not fear, we will keep that harm from him, he is weak…so weak. So, we will be strong for him. Because we love you, so please Rocky…let yourself go. We will keep her safe for you.**

Venom gives out another growl, and throws himself back on the roof. Landing on his side, and just clutching himself over, he felt it…pitiful, weak. He hadn't felt like this in so long. So weak, so powerless since…

A familiar pair of pink boots with pink ribbons were right in front of his face. "Heeeey, Rocky~" Nui says in a teasing tone, as she looked down at him with her usual joyful grin. " **Y-y-you.** " Venom mumbles lowly as he tries to keep his form, feeling himself beginning to change. The other was moving, twisting his insides.

"Oh, you're not looking so good. Do you need me to get you anything? A drink maybe?" She giggles as she crouches down to look at him, though her gleeful face turn to give a…different look. She was looking at him with a bit of concern. "Hey, hey…you don't…seem right? Is something going on with you, I brought you gift, maybe it'll make you feel better." She gives a casual smile at the end, as body shifts into her Symbiote form.

He could feel it again, that one other sense that was telling him something about her. Something she had done, that he was supposed to know about. Yet the knowledge was being forced away, by the other. Without being able to act, he just watches as her hair spreads outward like tendrils, and grab something from out of his view, and draws it closer…

A Symbiote is being held up in the air, snarling and whining for freedom. It was black, just as he was, but different. His body was skinny, very skinny. The only weight it could have would be from the many…objects that were sticking out from its body. Looked to be containers, tubes with strange liquids flowing through them. All painfully appearing to cover its whole torso.

The Symbiote was beaten slightly, look teared up like it were clothing as tired tendril were form from its back, yet didn't have the strength to move. It moves its spiked head to look down at Venom and gives out a growl of hate. Venom remembers him now.

Anger begins to cloud him for a second, ignoring the feelings from earlier…he pushes himself. He is back on his feet before long, staring right at the other black Symbiote as it continued to growl at him. Though he was unbalanced, and swaying slightly…Venom stood his ground. Staring right back to the other Symbiote.

"Caught him clawing around, pretty close inside. I think he was trying to find Lady Satsuki's room." Nui tells him, her tendrils keeping the Symbiote tightly caught, as she places one under to her chin. A knowing smile on her face as she looks up and down at Venom, her eyes trailing his body. It shifted though to a more, worried glance as Venom turns to look at her, or rather one of his eyes moves along his head to look at her.

" **You followed us here?** " He asks, in a low tone of voice. Nui gives a scoff to brush this off as she says. "Well actually, I followed him, and he just brought me here, dad." She then looks more at eased as she looks back at the Symbiote. "Yeah, but she was just a little worried for you after all. And so was I, we wanted to make sure you were feeling…'okay' after all."

Venom's head snaps to her direction. " **You…know what is happening to me!?** "

"Well kinda. You're getting old." Nui says with a shrug and a grin, obviously lying. "It's perfectly natural to feel this way at your age. Just…don't start riding a motorcycle because it makes you feel alive or something…oh my Symbiote, do people actually do that; oh yeah, or something along those lin-" Nui is cut off from herself as one of the tendrils of the trapped Symbiote tries to stab into her face, nearly taking her good eye…only for Venom to have grabbed it and rip the tendril clean off.

"Whoa, that was a little too close, really don't want to see if I could regrow that back." Nui jokes as she gives the Symbiote in her grasp a hard slam to the ground. "This is a good way to introduce you t-"

" **I know who he is.** " Venom growls as Nui holds the Symbiote back up to his level. " **Zzxz!** " Nui gives a confused tilt of her head, before the other Symbiote begins to start snarling, and trying to bite at them. "Um…what is a…that word?" Nui asks, watching as Venom steps closer to the other Symbiote.

The Symbiote looks directly at her, and struggles to free itself even harder than before. Venom continues to stare him down, knowing what the word meant. It was an insult, one created by beings among the stars that Symbiotes had murdered. It meant something that was lower than its peers, a pathetic shell of nothing, not even worthy of itself.

It was a word used by Symbiotes to describe abominations among their kind. Venom would know, he used to be called it a lot. Seeing one here, he knew what this Symbiote was…just another of that, watching as the tubes and metal parts that made him was creaking under Nui's tendrils, it begins to roar at them.

"Feed, we must feed! We hunger!" It screamed at the two, thrashing itself as it's tar-like body started to almost seep through Nui's hold. "Our host, so bitter, so much bitterness. We need to feed. We can feel her, so moist! So much emotions, we need her, we need to feed!" It shouts on and on. Nui gives so mischievous comment about it, but it falls silently…all noise does as Venom just watches the Symbiote.

It was wild, out of control. So, unrestricted and raw. That lack of control…it was so hard to control himself. It took everything he was to not let the other take control. Before it was a pull, but now it was pushing. He could feel himself slipping.

 **Feel him, hear him. He's like us! He needs us. Oh, so hurt. It's been hurt, it is weak, it needs us! We can bond. With all of us together, we can be strong again!** **Let him come to us! Let him bond with us!**

It told him, Venom refuses. Already knowing what it wanted, this wouldn't be right. It shouldn't yet the other commanded him, and he could feel…control slipping further, the pushing becoming worst. So much worst.

And something within Venom breaks.

 **We are mercurial, we are viral, we are living mercury with a will. Open yourself! We are letting him in! It's JUST like us, but it wants more than anything to bond to a REAL host, not that shell of meat he is dragging around!**

Nui is visibly shocked as she sees…a third arm rupture from the side of Venom's torso and grabs the other Symbiote by the throat. Another arm rips from Venom's form and easily tears away the Symbiote from its prison.

Her body is frozen for a moment, no muscle even moving as she watches Venom…feasting on the other Symbiote. The sounds of bones creaking, metal breaking, organs being rip apart by teeth echo through the whole roof of the tower. Usually Nui would be, ecstatic at the sight of such a bloodbath. The red liquid of the host that was inside just seemed to splatter everywhere. Landing along her Symbiote covered form.

Yet this was just, repulsive to her. Something about was just...like a sense was passing through her. An invisible wave of something she couldn't explain.

She can see who the host was, the steward of the Kiryūin Family, Kuroido. "…god." Nui could only say, she could barely tell that was even him for a moment. She was no stranger to gore, even she had feed her Symbiote once before with another person…even being nearly eaten by Venom himself at one point. But it was not like this.

Before it was quick, like she was just grabbed and flung into such a dark and…horrible place, with billions of needles stabbing into every…single…cell of your body imaginable, and feeling the excruciating feeling of it all at once for what had felt like years.

This one was slow, horrifying like…watching a snake eat something by shallowing it whole…expect much, much worst. All she could make out was teeth and muscle, before he was done. Standing up from the blood that was left on the floor, Venom was staring himself down.

His voice…wasn't his own, not just Rocky's and his own. There were two others in there.

" **He's in, we're mixing, WE'RE MERGING! See it doesn't resist! We're merging! They are helping you, and our host. Help, all of us!** **We are true Venom once more!** " He chants to himself, all four of the voices speaking over each other. His body was shifting changing again…this time he looked normal. Like the usual Venom form, yet…didn't. He seemed, less smooth than usual.

More rigid areas along his eyes and the spider-emblem that hugged his torso, as if touching them would cause you to get cut, it was weird cause his form also seemed to…look less solid. As he moved she could see his Symbiote flesh become wet and sticky. She can see small black trails of his Symbiote sticking outward looking…weird and gross.

"Um…are you okay?" Nui finds herself asking, either it being herself or her Symbiote, she couldn't tell. She actually jumped a bit as Venom turns to face her. " **Nooo.** " He slithers out. His tongue dancing along his fangs for a bit as if was savoring the taste of the Symbiote he just took in. " **We aren't okay, WE ARE VENOM NOW!** " He shouts before he looks to the floor and continues to talk to himself.

" **Yes, Venom, that is who we are together at last. We are strong again. We are Venom again and always shall be. No…no…yes, no. So much, so much flowing. Yes, let it flow, let all the little voices chatter away in your head, Rocky. You are viral…you are metallic, you are…poison, YES! We are poison! NO! Keep…keep out! Let in more!** " He falls to his knees, screaming to himself as Nui stands back continuing to watch.

A look of confuse and terror changing back and forth on her face. "I-is it supposed to be like this?" She whispers to herself. "I don't know. What's happening to him?" She says back to herself. "I don't know either, it…it…he's hurting bad…real bad." She gives a growl and feels herself take a step forward.

Before she could lash out at herself, suddenly Venom's body erupts again…this time with Rocky's body falling out to the floor at her feet. He was conscious, and completely limp, not to mention very pale. If it weren't for the small breathing, Nui would have thought him dead on the spot.

Though the shock of his appearance was nothing compared to what came next.

A weak cold voice calls to her. " **Save him…help him…** " Nui looks back to the mess of the Symbiote that was left of Venom, it was giving out screeches and alien-like sounds, so loud the voice could barely be heard. She became panic for a moment in what to do, this being not what she thought would end up. Yet at Venom's next words…suddenly her mind went blank.

" **Daughter…Scream…save him.** " Before she knew it, she was already holding Rocky in her arms and she is running. She does not get far. The black Symbiote quickly had caught up to her. She doesn't know why she ran, what she just tried, why she screamed for Venom to stop as he took Rocky back in.

All she knew was that she had her back on the floor, scared as Venom stood over her nearly eclipsing the very moon from her view. The arms that had form from his sides were close, his claws nearly touching her face. Two more arms are form, each sprouting from Venom's elbows. He stared down at her with such a look, yet that did not compare to the other looks.

The ones given by the other…Venom's that came out of the Symbiotes shoulders. Each of them were smaller than the main head, but look just as terrifying as each had his exact face, expect for the strange red glow their eyes held.

Their voices were the worst.

" **Protect host! Ruined my life! We must we bond must survive! Yes! Not enough of a run, should have been faster! That was fun! We remember you! Hurt the other, hurt our host! Made him scream, that's her name! Scream!** **We will make her scream! Gave him taint love, punishment is needed! Shall give her our love, a father's love! Just like how Rocky's father showed his!** **We won't be as nice!** " Nui gives a scream as her Symbiote tendrils shoot right into Venom's chest, throwing the larger black Symbiote off her, before she continues to run off. The last she hears is Venom loud madness filled cackle.

 **The next night…**

Nui slowly moves a hand along the side of her face, trailing down her jawline and then moving further down to the tip of her chin. She then moves her fingers along her lips and whispers softly to herself. "Scream."

Her little whisper was heard. "Nui darling, are you listening?" The voice snaps Nui from her own trace as she looks behind her at the two women, Lady Ragyō and her assistant, Rei. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking to the Symbiote, needing to explain something to her, still learning."

She can see that Ragyō could easily see through her little lie. She had been sitting on her desk, having been there for nearly an hour now. Either mumbling a single word to herself or just staring off at nothing while thinking to herself, or her 'other'.

Ragyō did seem to let it go though, as she turns back to look at the large screen that showed a world map, all the landmass being nearly completely black. "What about these two places here? There seems to be a small European country and another small nation in Africa that seems to be completely free of our product." She says, seeming curious as her eyes focused on the two clean spots on the map.

Rei gives a troubled sigh as she looks down at her clipboard and flips aside a sheet of paper. "We had not been able to gain any bit of our wares in either of the countries of Latveria and Wakanda, both of their countries are very much reluctant when it comes to importing anything, let alone clothing. And any attempt through their customs to perhaps sneak some clothing have proved…" She hesitates for a moment as tries to think of the best words to use.

"…to be extremely difficult." She finishes, with Nui giving a little chuckle. "Do you want me to do something about that?" She can feel her symbiote, Scream, crawling lightly through her hair, it's favorite spot to move. She wanted to get away from here, and forgot what had happened yesterday.

But Ragyō doesn't even look to either her or Rei as she just says. "No, there is no point. With the rest of the world wearing Revocs clothing…it only be a matter of minutes before they fall under, and their fates become sealed as the sinners they are."

Nui rolls her eye as she hears Rei say. "What a beautiful world." A part of her, or rather the Symbiote, wanted to throw her out of a window. Probably while shouting something along the lines of 'seeing said beautiful world'.

"Now we step onto a new stage, the awakening of the Klyntar." A shiver runs through Nui's Symbiote at that name. She didn't know why, but it always had that effect on her Symbiote. Scream would say that the name was just…weird, that gave a sense of something she couldn't understand. That thought was driven away as Ragyō moves slightly look at her.

"Tell me, has the duplicate's other half been return to the source?" She asks with her usual smug smile on full display. "I'm well aware that he was…slightly troubling." At Ragyō's word, Rei flips another paper on her clipboard aside and says. "He had eaten the brains of about seven individuals in the short time that we had released him from his cage."

A low hum comes from Ragyō as she tilts her head a little. "Ah, such a shame. And do not even get me started on the cleaning. Such a messy eater that one was. I was amazed that he had actually manage to get so close to Satsuki, without trying to eat her or something." She finishes with a small 'huff' sound, as she rests her chin on the back of her hand.

"Well, not entirely, there was a…small incident with her, but it was quickly fix before anything could be done." Rei told them, with Nui giving a chuckle as she crosses her arms and looks to her. "Really, and here I was thinking she was fully onboard with it all."

Rei gives a barely noticeable glare at the her, but returns to a neutral face as Ragyō said. "She is, just…not fully. I did not want her to fully know everything yet, save some surprise for the big day itself. You know how hard it is to catch that girl off guard." Nui gives a chuckle herself at that, that that does die down as Ragyō turns to look at her directly.

"You didn't answer me, niece. Was the copy brought back to where it belongs?" Nui could feel her Symbiote squirm at that look. The white of her eyes were moving along the iris. Her outfit gave a slight twitch. She shallows a bit of saliva that form in her mouth. "Yes…the Zzxz had been returned." Scream tells her, with Ragyō giving a low hum.

"The Zzxz? Now where did you hear such a vile word like that." Ragyō leans closer to Nui, able to see how the pink outfit seem to tighten closer on Nui's body in response. "Oh, you know now. Just something Venom said…right before he straight up and ate the guy." Nui say, and a bit of a force cheery mood, even swinging her arms left and right as she spoke.

Ragyō gives her a lax neutral look, not showing a hint of anger at all as she leans back into her seat. "So, I take it that everything went well?" She asks. Nui moves off the table and fully turns to face her, with a smile. "…I honestly don't know! It got really weird, and a bit too scary for me at times there."

"Really? Hmmm, well he did absorb the other Symbiote, right?" Ragyō asks a look of reluctance showing on Nui's face for a moment. The duo did not like to remember what they had both seen. The way Venom had just…devoured that Symbiote and the person inside, especially with what he became afterward.

"Yep." She pushes herself to say, to get this conversation over with quickly.

Ragyō seemed to take the one-word response. "Then we shouldn't have a problem with him come tomorrow. Lots of things riding on him and as much as I hate to admit it, we could really use his help to make sure the…rest of the evening goes as smoothly." She says as she stood up from her seat and began to step around the desk and Nui. "It's sad that poor Kuruid was lost…but he served well when he was needed. Kept that duplicate's other half feed for a while from what I can guess." She walks from her desk, to the door that leads out of her office, Rei silently following right behind her.

A small 'Yeah' leaves Nui lips as her eye turns to look at the floor. It held a different tone from her then her usual chipper one. And it quickly got Ragyō's attention.

"Oh Nui, dear what's wrong?" She asks, stepping back from the door and turning to face Nui again. "What, wrong with me, oh nothing Lady Ragyō." Nui cries out as she forces a smile, and gives a dismissive wave of her hand. She looks off to the floor again, as she gives a small nervous chuckle, only just as she looks back up to find that Ragyō…was already standing right in front of her.

"Well shouldn't you feel as happy as I have, I mean we do own it to you for this all coming together. You capturing Rocky's sister helped us so much, learn so much. Even gave us another Symbiote to use for testing. Sad that we had to give it back to him." She says as she turns gives a glance along her outfit. She raises a hand up and brushes her hand right along the side of Nui's bow in her hair. "You're Symbiote is not giving you trouble, isn't it?"

Nui holds both her hands up, and gives a scuff. "What? No, silly. Scream is just be-" Nui's words full dead as Ragyō gives a glare. "You named her?" She said in a cold tone.

Nui's smile looked even more forced, and her Symbiote was starting to shake along her skin. "…ehh…why not? I mean come on, every other Symbiote and their host is doing it." She says dismissively, as she hops back onto the desk and begins to lightly kick her feet into the air. Trying to act as casually as she could. "Is it the name? Look, I know Scream isn't the best around…but hey, look at the tract record here. I mean, Venom, Carnage, Scorn, Mania, who by the way I think she started to call herself Scorpion or something also…Symbiotes just really-really like having a name. Hehehehe~ "

Ragyo continues to glare at her for a moment, before giving her face creaks back into her usual smile. "Well, alright than. Maybe I should take your advice to heart." She says, turning back to walk to the open doorway, with Rei standing at the ready. "Though one can't help but think on such…harsh words for names. But soon those will be empty words from an empty age. There is only one truth now. That this world which has rotted itself with, so much disease, hatred, and sin will be purged by my cure. And all that will be left is purity."

The door closes behind her, leaving Nui alone in the office. The blonde girl lets out a loud sigh as she left the room. "Oh, my Symbiote! That was way too intense for me." She yelps out as her Symbiote form quickly takes shape around her body.

"Seriously, how are you so calm!?" Scream yells as she gets off the desk and runs her hands through her hair. "Because one of us has to be! Especially cause, you being nervous is making ME nervous! So, let me ask, what is wrong with you!?" Nui says back, completely annoyed at her 'partner'.

Scream gives out a scoff. "Where do I even start?! I-It's just so weird now! First Daddy is acting weird, you saw how he acted!" The Symbiote leans a bit back with a disgusted look on her face. "Yeah, that was…ehhh, even by my standards." Nui says back, with a bit of an unsure tone.

The Symbiote throws her hands in the air. "Yeah, I mean like it so weird. Not to mention how he talked! I-it was just…ugh, I…I didn't want Daddy to get hurt." Scream says, in a much sadder tone as she begins to walk to the other side of the desk and opens one of the draws, hitting a hidden button it had.

A doorway opened that was for a small elevator.

"Oh, relax would yah. Venom just needed a little bit of pushing into the right direction." Nui said with a shrug as she walked into the elevator and hit the down arrow key. "So, it may have been a little of a weird one, and he may have gotten an extra limb or two." She gives a small shrug as the doorway closes, with her hand coming up to slaps against her head.

"He grew like, eight heads!" Scream yells out, her tendrils stretching out a bit in a wild matter with them nearly cutting into the elevator walls around them as it dropped down. "And each one of them were talking to us, with a different voice! That is NOT a little weird!"

The Symbiote's right eye shifts into a bit of a spiral as if it eye were rolling. "Okay, fine. It's pretty messed up but hey, Ms. Ragyō told us that no matter how strange he was gonna become, or may act he was gonna go right back to normal in a few hours…probably." The elevator stopped, with the door opening as the two continue to argue at each other with their single mouth.

The yellow and red Symbiote covered girl stepped into what seemed to be a lab and testing chamber. Walking passed several bits of equipment, her tendrils spread out around her, letting it flow much more relax and natural, acting like real hair.

"Oh, come on, you didn't seem to care so much before when we were hurting that clone…or when he first met you. Why are you acting all soft on me now?" She says while giving a disappointed pout as she moves aside one of the machine that blocked her view of a keypad.

Hitting a certain few numbers on it, a display window opens near her along the wall. "That…that wasn't…fully me, I wasn't even a thing…will I was but…uhhh…" Scream tries to say as she steps in front of the display.

A small scuff comes from her as leans down on window, crossing one leg over the other in a playful manner as she stares inside the window with a smile. "Calm down, you yellow thing…put a smile on, we got a big day tomorrow after all." Nui says in a teasing tone as she gives out a heavenly sigh. "So much to do, so many people to have fun with."

The Symbiote's turns back to a worried expression, one of her tendrils moving up to the window to lightly press against it. She gives a small whimper for a moment as she asks. "C-Can I ask you something? This...'treatment' that Ms. Ragyō is using for my dad…do you think she'll do it to my little brothers and little sister?"

The Symbiote leans away from the window, and peels away her face to reveal Nui underneath it. "What? No, no! Ms. Ragyō has no reason to do such a thing. Would you calm down, already?! Geez!" She says, losing her smile as she just looked down at herself with a bit of concern. She pushes herself off from the window and lays one hand over her chest. "Look, just let me take care of it all, and neither of us need to worry about anything happening again. I'm gonna make sure they are kept safe and sound."

She then looks back into the window, right to the four jars that were inside. All filled with moving liquid of different colors. One green, one purple, one gray, and one yellow.

"I already know the best host for them." Nui chuckles out, before Scream speaks from her mouth. "Are you sure they'll be good?" She asks, still unsure as she pokes at her teeth with one of her claws nervously.

Nui gives another roll of her eye with another scuff. "They call themselves 'The Elite Four', it be false advertising if they didn't measure up to such a name. "Oh, want to pick out names for them!? OH, that would sound fun!" She says to herself as presses herself closer to the window.

They, her and her Symbiote, were excited for what is to come tomorrow.

The awakening of the Klyntar, is soon to come.

 **(Thank you all so much for reading this, please leave a review on your thoughts, I really want to know what you think of this chapter. A lot is happening with this, especially for Venom. Google 'Venom: The madness' if you are curious to see exactly what is going on with him. It was hard to put into words for a bit there.)**


	32. Chapter 32

Another sigh draws out of him, as he rubs his eyes again to try and rid the tired feeling.

"Are you okay?" Mako asks, holding out a cup of something that seemed warm. A red and black tendril slithers out from his collar of his shirt and grabs it for him. "Thank you Mako." He mumbles back as he just continues to stare into a knife that he was holding in his hand. "…how are you, Carnage?" The red tendril places the cup next to him, before it moves back to face Mako.

Shifting shape into a hand and giving a 'ehhh' gesture. "You been kinda quiet for a while Beatrice, it's…kinda weird." She shrugs a little as she looks off to the side. They had been here for about two days now, in the other side of the room was Ryuko, daughter's host, and the spy.

Talking of what was to come.

With only a glance back to Mako, he places his knife on the floor and grabs the cup, taking a sip he immediately regretting what he just did as a bitter taste reached his tongue. "Coffee?" He mumbles annoyingly with Mako giving another shrug as she says "It was all they had here. And…the purple alien keeps eating all the sugar. Sorry."

Beatrice rubs his eyes, this time in annoyance. He was understandably going through a lot, and now he can't even get himself a good drink. "I'm just…thinking." He tells her as picks his knife back up and continues to fumble with the blade. Beginning to clean out the dirt that was underneath his fingernails with the tip.

"…what are you thinking about?" Mako asks as she kneels right next to him, with a curious look on her face.

A groan escapes Beatrice's lips as he pushes as he crosses his feet, sitting Indian style. "Fuck, you think? I haven't exactly been shy about my thoughts on this mess." He spat out while throwing his free hand out into the air, the other continuing to grip his knife.

Mako flinches slightly at sudden outburst, and he quickly composes himself. "Honestly…I'm shocked you're still here." Mako looks confused for a bit as she asks. "What do you mean?"

Beatrice turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean…look, no offence, but this is way above you Mako…like…really freaking high. Ryuko has her dad's secret club and revenge on the mind, I got my own Symbiote problems here and being her boyfriend…and then there is you." He says as he gestures his arms out to her in a dismissive manner. "We're talking of an invasion here, one that if it is anything like a Symbiote one could…pretty much screw us all over in a manner of weeks, at best." He lets his arm fall back to the floor.

"You still have your family…if I were in your shoes, I high tail it to at least…warn them or something. Probably burn all the clothing in their closet while I was at it." Mako looks away from him for a moment as she uses the tip of her finger to tap her chin.

"…well, I stay to help Ryuko of course." She answers in a 'no-brainer' tone, causing Beatrice to look at her in surprise as she asks. "How? Look, I'm not trying to be an asshole, that comes naturally, but Mako…you're pretty much useless…especially with all this stuff going on. No one is gonna blame you for wanting to get out while you can." Beatrice gives his head a tilt of confusion as he just watches Mako shift in her kneeling position for a bit and give a low hum.

"Hmmm…nope." She answers.

Beatrice gives a blank stare right at her. "…that's it…just nope." Mako nods her head as she pouted a little. "You got nothing else to say? Nothing at all?" Beatrice continues to ask, placing the knife in his pocket as he fully turns his body to face Mako.

With another small moment to give a longer hum, Mako says back to him. "Hmmmmm, nope."

With another pause of silence, expecting something else to be said by her, Beatrice quickly became annoyed as he nearly shouts. "…well?!" Mako just smiles, and with her small shake of her head proclaims a tiny '…nope.' In a cheery tone.

"Okay, now I know you're fucking with me." Beatrice mumbles with a glare, trying to hold himself from showing a smile. He almost couldn't help himself with this girl at times. Trying to be mad at her is like trying to be mad with a small little kitten trying to walk. Impossible for anyone, even someone as crazy as him.

"I know." Mako says, in a sudden…much more serious tone for her. Beatrice could only let out a small confused 'Huh?' before Mako continued. "I know I…can't really be in a fight." Mako says looking to the floor with a bit of knowing look on her face. "I know I'm a bit of an airhead, but there is a brain in here." She lifts up a hand and pokes a finger into the side of her head, before she moves her hand down to her chest. "And it tells me to listen to my heart, and it says to keep by Ryuko's side. Someone's got to be there to help her…to make sure to keep a smile on her face, and to know that it'll get…better."

Beatrice gives a tiny scoff and rests his hands on his knees. "…huh…and I can't do that?" He says half-jokingly with a large grin on his face…and then sees as Mako just turned to look away from him and let out a trailing.

"Welllll-"

"Okay, okay…point taken." Beatrice throws his arms up and starts to chuckle to himself. Mako her own smile and starts to giggle with him. She stopped as suddenly she is pulled into a one arm hug by the red head teen. "Thank you, Mako. Just…thank you for being here." Mako nuzzles into the hug, with her wrapping her arms around him.

Her usual smile on her face seeming to grow brighter with happiness. "You're welcome. You got to remember, you're a friend too." She then let's go of him and grabs the tendril that was still formed and began to pet it with the tip of her fore-finger and middle finger. "You three Carnage. I can't wait to actually talk with you when this is all done, you can meet my parents and everything! You, me, and Ryuko could have a girls' night."

The tendril seems to freeze for a moment, before it curls itself around Mako's fingers. "…geez…now she feels bad about that time she took you over." He mumbles out in amazement as he looks to the floor, shaking his head slightly.

"Say what now?" Mako quickly says back as her eyes widen. Beatrice quickly pushes himself to his feet as he looks to his watch as if he had a watch there. "Oh, look at the time…I better go check with the others, enjoy the coffee Mako, talk to you later!"

He quickly rushes up to the others, listening to what they had to say now.

They were all staring at a screen that was show casing Satsuki as she was looking over the students making stage in the making. As they spoke it changed to an image of Ragyō standing before a crowd of men in suits. "God what is with the rock show lighting, she's tackier than Satsuki. Couple of skanks cut from the same cloth." Beatrice gives a low scoff as he sees how much bright light was being shown behind her.

"Maybe it's genetic that they want to show themselves off like that." He says in a joking manner. The three turns to him with such obvious looks on their faces. There two days here haven't exactly been the greatest, especially with how both him and Carnage were a little pissed about some stuff. Both Tsumugu and Aikurō both look at him with a bit of fear, as Ryuko looks at him with concern. They haven't exactly talked since he exploded on her about wearing her kamui.

"Relax, I've calm down…seriously guys, I don't even need to feel emotions, I can freaking read it off your faces like a book." He growls out in annoyance. "Beatrice about Sen-" He raises a finger up to press against Ryuko's lips. "Not right now, we'll talk personal stuff later." He says as he places his hand down, and then looks back to the screen as it was showing a close-up of Ragyō's face.

He could feel Carnage curling within his veins, telling him that she was just getting a bad feeling from just looking at her. Beatrice gives a low hum as he asks Aikurō. "So, what exactly was stopping you guys from just waiting till she let her guard down and rushing at her? If you were so sure she was gonna pull this life fiber stuff why do it now?"

Aikurō gives a small shake of his head as he says. "Well aside from the fact we would have to face her own personal army of guards, and Satsuki plus her academy…there is also the fact that Ragyō is more formable than Satsuki. We learn that years ago." He then begins to type on the keyboard in front of him and a video feed began to show.

It seemed to be from that of a handheld camera. "This was taken by one of our spies during a crash site not too far away from Revco's main facilities." Aikurō says, as the image on screen shows that it was filming a battle field of some kind. For a moment both Ryuko and Beatrice didn't know what they were looking at…till suddenly the camera turned to a corner of a large piece of a rubble and caught sight of something.

They see it was Ragyō herself, her hands gripping at the top and bottom of a monster's jaw…a very familiar kind of monster. One of which was pure black and had one bit of features on it save for the tendrils and tar-like body it held. It was its long tongue and rows of fang teeth.

As the camera tried to zoom in closer to get a better look, one of creature's tendril's lash out and hit right at the screen, with the video turning black. "Seems the old man ended up getting into a fight on his first day on earth. Right…next to the damn bitch that is using Symbiote rip-offs to take over the world." Beatrice gives a scoff, as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I say, 'what are the odds'…but who the fuck am I to say anything. Carnage literally crashed into my chest right before I can jump off a cliff." He shrugs as he starts to chuckle. Ignoring the confused look Aikurō was giving him. Tsumugu then points to another one of the screens.

"You seeing what I'm seeing. They're trucking a hell of a lot of Life Fibers in. Wonder what for." He says, with all of them looking to another screen that was showing a live feed of many trunks leaving a large building of some kind.

Aikurō mumbles a low curse to himself, as he presses on the keyboard to change the camera angles. "This is bad. She is coming to conduct the final experiment at Honnōji Academy." Beatrice leans a bit closer to the scene, noticing a certain thing in the background of the trunks…a figure of something swinging through the air.

The others didn't seem to notice as Ryuko turns to Aikurō and asks. "Final experiment?" Beatrice brought no attention to it, already knowing it was probably his 'sister', and turns to Aikurō

"The Academy is a testing ground, a place to be used to experiment the effects of Life Fibers on. The first experiment was figuring out how to make Goku uniforms that humans could handle, next…they tweaked them for combat, and this raid trip they just did, now has it so that not only Honnōji but every school in the country is force to use uniforms lased with Life Fibers."

Beatrice backs up a bit from the others as he held a confused look on his face. "Whoa-whoa, back up a bit here…what is this raid trip you're all talking about? Does it have to do with that giant mess on top of this place?" He says, remembering back to the scene that he and Venom both came too. That amount of destruction was impossible for their plane to do alone, or just to be Ryuko and Satsuki as they fought.

"Exactly, Beatrice. It was a means to grip control of all the other schools and-" Before Aikurō could continue, Beatrice throws his him a glare, silence him on the spot. "Look, I get it…this damn country is weird at times, even for me, but what the fuck kind of educational system are you people working with here?" He asks, as he continues to remember back.

All the things he saw, especially with this Honnōji academy. Sure, he hasn't been in school in years, and what little he did was in another country, but he is pretty sure that no place would even allow a quarter of the things Satsuki let happen. This raid trip, that thing with all the students fighting, the whole stupid race thing that happened on Ryuko's freaking third day at the school.

"Beatrice, the fighting isn't a point-" Ryuko throws a hand over Aikurō's mouth as a look of realization came to her. "Actually, I think I'm getting what he means…would you believe I saw these guys from another school with a tank?" Ryuko tells him, with the red head just giving a confused look at her.

"A Tank?! Where do you even get a tank? I thought Japan didn't have an army anymore." He says, with Ryuko shrugging as tries to answer him. "Well-"

"Enough, both of you!" Aikurō cries out as she shoves Ryuko's hand from him and turns to face Beatrice with an annoyed glare. "Beatrice, the main point was to get rid of them as a threat. Adolescents, as in teens like you and Ryuko, have the highest resistance to Life Fibers because of your hormones. The trip was to get as many of you as possible."

Beatrice raises an eyebrow at that and raises a hand questionably.

"Wait…so because we're still technically going through puberty and are horny as hell all the time…the Life Fibers have a harder time controlling us?" He watches as both Aikurō and Tsumugu both give frustrated groans, while Ryuko just scuffs. "What, I'm just saying it's…weird. Usually it's the opposite for Symbiotes."

Aikurō turns back to the computers and says. "…just let me continue." He types something in, and then a video feed began to show of stadium that was being made at Honnōji academy. Already looking nearly done. "Once all the students in Honnōji academy are all in uniform, and are together in those stands, they'll be offered up as human sacrifices to the Life Fibers."

With a low chuckle, Beatrice walks up right behind the blue haired spy and starts to mumble under his breath. "Get them to wear the clothing, gather them all together…and then just let loose everything you have…got to admit, it's a very Symbiote way to do things. Though they did it with living things like plants, and pets. Bastards can't even have invasion without ripping their betters off."

Ryuko spoke out as she just remembers something else. "Crap, if the plan is to get everyone eaten by clothes, then so will Mako's family?!" With his Symbiote, Beatrice could see behind himself as Mako had stopped looking through her bag for something, a small look of worry was on her face.

"And I think we both got a bit of a preview of just what exactly that is like." Beatrice says remembering back as what had happened with Ryuko's Kamui going Berserk. He could also see that both Tsumugu and Aikurō both giving a grim look, as if knowing the same outcome.

Ryuko jumps up from her seat at this. "Well screw that, there's no way I'm gonna let that happen! Ragyō and Satsuki Kikuyu, I'm gonna take both those bitches down for good." She nearly shouts as she tightens her fists.

Aikurō gives a worried look as he tries to calm her down. "Whoa, slow down now. You're not gonna go jumping into the jaws of death again, right?" But Ryuko just gives another scoff as she says back with a grin. "Yeah, I am, but this time I am heading straight down its throat and ripping its guts out with my teeth."

Beatrice gives a small blink as he mumbles out. "Oh, fuck…that's the hottest thing you ever said."

 **A little later…**

It was unanimous what was to be done after that. With them all getting ready, Beatrice sat on top of a military style armored trunk, one leg crossed over the other as he was holding his head up with his prompted-up arm. "You know if I wanted to, I could run faster than this pile of junk, right?" He says, getting a 'Shut up' from Tsumugu as he and Aikurō were mumbling to each other about any plans that could happen in case Ryuko went Berserk again.

"I could also hear you guys, and Mr. Mohawk…you so much as think of using that special bullet on Ryuko…I'll take my daughter and your other arm." Beatrice warns, getting to the two be quiet. Just then Ryuko comes up and asks him. "Hey Beatrice, can I…talk to you for a bit?"

She seemed almost nervous about something. "Lead the way." He tells her as he jumps down to the floor. Following Ryuko, the two entered what seemed to be a small private room…or rather a closet. Probably something for storage. Before he could make a joke about them being in an enclosed space with one another…but is stopped as Ryuko leans up against him, placing her tips of her fingers pressed against his shirt.

"You're wearing actual clothing." She tells him, looking…worried as moves her fingers a bit to feel the cloth that made up his shirt. With widen eyes of shock, Beatrice looks down at her fingers in confusion. "Wait, you could feel that?"

Looking back to her face, he sees Ryuko give a nod. "Yeah, she tends to…squirm when I touch her." Beatrice turns his head and lets out dismissive 'pssh' at that. Knowing he couldn't exactly blame the Symbiote for that.

He wore a pair of dark blue colored cut-up jeans with a brown belt, a tight black V-neck undershirt with sleeves that stopped just passed his elbows. Over that was a dark red button-down shirt with cut-up short sleeves. The final thing, that he believes that tied the whole outfit together was these nice pairs of black gloves. It reminded him of the kind his father, his real one, would wear when out on a job. "So, you like?" He asks, as he looks back at her with a smug smile.

"It…looks good." She tells him, as she lets her hands fall from his chest. "But why are you wearing it? How did you even find clothing here?"

Beatrice gives her a shrug as she says. "Eh, turns out these nude jack-offs actually did have some spare clothing lying around. Took a bit of struggle, with getting it to fit…pants were too long and loose, so I kinda just…cut it in a few places and grabbed a belt. I did kinda the same with the sleeves here too." He then raises one of his arms up to look at the sleeves he cut up. "…I hope it doesn't look too 'try hard'...I mean if I am gonna go killing an evil bitch…I do not want to give her material to make fun of my fashion."

"I told you, it looks good, but…I have to ask…what exactly are you doing? Why isn't Carnage covering you right now!?" She asks, looking worried for a bit. "Is…something wrong, is she sick or something?!" Beatrice throws his hands up in the air defensively.

"Whoa-whoa, calm down. It's nothing like that." He tells her as he places a hand over his chest. "She's fine, nothing wrong at all. Hell, I even feed her not too long ago, so she is doing really well right now." Ryuko grabs him by his collar and pulls him down more to look at her eye level.

"Then why are you wearing actual clothing, instead of alien that that can have you survive an entire building falling on you?" Beatrice leans back and gives out a sigh. "Well, I figured if I am gonna go fighting, it be better for it to not be naked. Last thing I want is people actually thinking I'm with these idiots-" He is stopped as Ryuko slams his body against the door.

"Beatrice, so help me god!" She growls out through closed teeth.

With another tired sigh, he grips both of Ryuko's shoulders and pushes her away from him slightly. "Okay-okay-okay." He mumbles out, taking a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose. Preparing himself for the oncoming argument. "…I'm not gonna use Carnage in the fight."

It had been a long time since he had last been punched, without his Symbiote to really block the blow for him. And getting one from a girl like Ryuko…he had to say…it really sung. "Ugh, so maybe-" He manages to wheeze out, as he is kneeling to the floor holding his gut…only for him to turn his head upward…and receive the back of Ryuko's heel driving into the top of his head.

"You, stupid fuck!" Ryuko screams out at the down older teen. Before she throws her foot back, ready to drive it right into his chest. She is stopped though as a red tendril leaps from within Beatrice collar and grabs her other foot, quickly pulling it and causing her to fall over in front of him.

Groan in pain, Beatrice gives a small thanks to Carnage, before suddenly he is back on the floor as Ryuko is on top of him. "You're planning to fight Ragyō, your dad, probably that Nui bitch, and Satsuki with her Elite Four…without Carnage?! Have you finally lost what little sanity you had left!?"

A scuff left his mouth, as Carnage tendrils retreats into his body. "You know I hate the 'P' word Ryuko." He mumbles out annoyingly. "And what other thing can I do? Let her fight and get killed like…five seconds in? I don't know if you noticed babe, but I trend to run up to people and cut them…with claws…which means I need to get close! And what happens when I touch them, OH WAIT!"

Ryuko leans back with a bit of realization, but keeps the anger look in her eye. "That doesn't mean you have to throw yourself at it recklessly like that!"

"Ryuko, I'm always-" He stops himself mid-yell, and takes a breath to collect himself. Holding his hands up in front of him, and lightly gripping Ryuko's arms he tells her. "Look you...it's just this…stuff, they made…it could be probably the smallest amount…I touched a drop…a single drop on a piece of glass and it spread than a STD in a swingers party…if Venom didn't cut my arm off, and I didn't cut my own later when it happened again…" He pauses a bit as he looks down at himself. Ryuko finishing for him as she mumbles back.

"…you and Carnage would have both died."

Beatrice gives a shake of his head. "No, not me…I would have lived…it only seems to target Symbiotes cause when I touched it, all it did was just…eat away at her, and let my arm completely fine…so, if I get hit by that stuff, like skin wise I guess, I think I'll be fine." Ryuko looks unsure.

Giving a sigh, Beatrice leans his head against the floor. "Look, I know how it seems like I'm trying to kill myself here…but it's the best way to go at it. I even talked to that mohawk guy into not using Scorn for the same reason."

"And what about Venom-" Ryuko tries to point out, only for Beatrice to cut her off almost instantly. "He's not gonna side with them on this…trust me. Satsuki maybe, I don't know. But if there is one thing, one thing I know in this fucked up thing I call a life, more than anything else…is that those two, will never…EVER…side with them on this."

Ryuko didn't seem at all convinced.

Pushing himself up to sitting position, Beatrice moves his arms up to Ryuko's shoulders. "Look, this is Venom we're talking about. The same guy that literally wiped out all Symbiotes till only he was left. I doubt he'll even want to be seen in the same room as these wannabe fibers." He then slides himself out from under her and into a more comfortable position. "And Rocky…will let's just say you get to learn a lot about a guy, you've been trying to kill for the past few months."

Ryuko moves to sit down next to him, listening to what he has to say while still holding her concern look. "Like for example…guy cares about his family, mainly his little sister. You met her right?" He asks, with Ryuko shrugging back as she mumbles. "…yeah, I think I met her. For like…a minute."

Beatrice gives scoff as he continues. "Well…most likely, it was that minute or so of her that you met…before Nui got her hands on her." He reaches into for his left arm with his right and roll the sleeve up to show a faint scar of when Nui had cut it off on his wrist. "Turns out, Nui has a thing when it comes to severing peoples body parts off. Like how poor little Ellie, Rocky's sister, ended up pretty much without arms."

"She cut her arms off?!" Ryuko said in shock, remembering back to the punk-style Venom that had helped her out when Tsumugu first showed up. She didn't really seem that bad of a person, and Ryuko was grateful for the hand. It was just…messed up to hear something like that could happen to a Symbiote wielder, seeing as how tough they really are.

"Yep, and that isn't even the beginning of that shit. Nui cut Rocky's legs off like over a year ago…and was his jailer for over said year. We've only known her for what…a week and a half and we already hate her more than ever, imagine a year." Beatrice gives a low chuckle at himself. "Not to mention, Venom was held by that Ragyō lady for five years. Her poking and prodding him, from what he told me. Just so they could learn more about him…and probably our kind." He takes in a sharp breath, huffs it out annoyingly. "Either of them wouldn't like siding with them so much."

Ryuko looks deep in thought for a moment, as tries to understand the whole thing of it. "…then maybe…we don't need to worry about Satsuki either…or her Elite douchebags."

Beatrice looks to her with a raised eyebrow. "She helped me out when I tried to fight Nui by…myself." She pauses, seeing the silent stare Beatrice was giving her. As if telling her 'yeah, I heard of that', and already Ryuko could feel herself getting chewed out like a teen caught crashing their car. "…it's not like she helped much. I think Nui was mainly just messing with us…but we did get her to back off a bit, or …rather Satsuki did…um…there was this thing with a car, Satsuki slice the thing's gas tank…and it poured right over Nui…when the dumb bitch stepped on a down power cable…and then…" Ryuko waved her hands slightly, to simulate an explosion. "…I don't know what happened next afterwards though…I was kinda, suffering from…getting my head bashed into the cement like eight times and when…Senketsu was…"

She feels something slap her upside her head. "Ah, fuck!" she cries out, as she turns to Beatrice angerly, seeing it was a tendril coming from his back of his shirt that had done the deed. "You know, while we're on the topic…you're getting on my ass about risking my life." Ryuko tries to defend herself but only for the tendril to wrap around her mouth and silence her.

"No, no, no…you don't get to make excuses here." Beatrice says, with a wage of his finger. "You have…ANY idea, how fucking scared I got, when I heard from Venom of all people, what nearly happened to you?" The tendril brings her closer till she was right next to his face, as he continues to glare at her. Wasn't helping that he had raised a hand up and is holding the back of her head.

"Don't be trying to pull that shit with me, okay." He says angerly, as he raises his other hand to pull down the tendril from her lips. "Lets both just promise…to try and stop getting each other killed…can we do agree to that…"

Ryuko is quiet for a moment, only giving a sigh as she slaps his hand away and unwraps the tendril that hung around her neck. She stands up to her feet and walks to the door. "Look just…don't die…either of you, and I won't either."

Beatrice blinks for a moment as the tendril moves back within him. "Oh lord, are that we that screwed up that we can't even fake promise each other that we won't risk our lives?" He asks as he stand up to join her at the door. With Ryuko taking a moment to kiss the bottom of his chin as she tells. "Yes…yes we are."

 **Later…**

 _ **You ever get those moments, those tiny ones where you just see a chance…a real chance to do something where you always saw in shows or movies? Like laying down on a large pile of money, or just an excuse to kick in a door. One of my favorite ones…stopping a monologue mid-speech.**_

"-I have been entrusted to take their rule to the next stage of competition. I am their emissary and their voice. Honnōji Academy was created as a vessel for their will. Where the weak will serve as the foundation for what is to come. So, consider yourselves hono-" Ragyō Kiryūin, is stopped mid-monologue…as a pair of feet drop into the back of her head, knocking her forward a bit…before the person on top uses her head as a stepping stone to leap off.

Flipping twice in the air and landing perfectly on his feet. "And he sticks it!" A young man yells out as loudly as he could, a huge audile gasp all heard from around him. Standing right in front of everyone, of all the entire stadium of people, in front of the large podium platform, where from bottom to top, stood the Elite Four, Satsuki and Venom, Ragyō and her assistant.

Was Beatrice, giving the cockiest grin he could.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening to all. I hope you are all having a lovely time." He calls out, holding his arms out to the side as he spun around to see the whole crowd, not being able to enjoy the amount of attention he was getting.

"… **What are you doing here?** " He could hear Venom lowly growl, even as the crowd began to talk among themselves, confused at the entrance of the red head teen, and how he just knocked Ragyo off her high horse.

Beatrice chuckles as he just shrugs and says. "Apparently, I'm here to save the world. I know shocking. Heheheheh-" Beatrice stopped his chuckle as Ragyō voice calls out to him. "I remember who you are."

Even while talking low, her voice seems to just echo all around him. A little unsettling to hear it without any microphone near her. Then again, just the way she was standing was setting him off. Even after landing on her head with his full body weight, she didn't even move that much. Just tilted her head forward…and kept it that way as she continues to speak.

"What was it you said? 'I'm the mascot of a children's playground?' correct?" Beatrice takes a small step back for a moment with a confused look on his face for a bit. "…huh, did I say that?" He says, raising his hand up to scratch at his chin in confusion.

Ragyō continued to talk. "I almost didn't recognize your voice without the Symbiote's filtering it. You also said you had words to stab into my ears. To tell me not to think with the tiniest living cell in my brain that you were anywhere near your father's level. That I would call you, base on my little nerd name category, the Living Massacre. Correct?" She then moves her head up, allowing him to see…that she didn't look the slightest bit of angry. If anything, she looked more amused than ever.

Rule number one when dealing with someone dangerous, if you managed to hit them and they are still smiling, that is a problem. "Hmm…yeah, that seems like something I would say." Beatrice replies, trying to ignore the growing feeling in his gut that told him to run. As well as to ignore Carnage as she was rattling around inside him. "Sorry, did we meet? I feel like we did."

"Oh, it was just a small conversation on the phone. No real meeting. You had broken into my building and murdered a good half of my guards, brutally I might add." She continues to smile, as if nothing was wrong.

 _ **That is not a good sign.**_

Beatrice tightly closes his eyes as he forces Carnage to calm down. He tries to play it off as he lightly slaps his hand on top of his head in a playful manner. "Now I remember. And, well to be faired, they were kinda asking to die. I mean I just shapeshifted into a box with a pretty girl in medieval armor on it, and they were just staring at it." He shrugs at her, giving the best calm look he could. "Got to say, it's a shame we didn't met in person, I heard a lot about you from my dad."

A low growl comes from Venom, making Beatrice turn to him. Something really wasn't right. His body was in his large form, with his jaws and jagged eyes…yet he stood stiff, almost like he was restrained without anything holding him down. He was barely looking at him, like he wasn't even fully there now.

And while he seems to keep changing form, this one really stood out the most as…his Spider emblem seemed…to be sticking out of his body. Like it was made of bone.

Trying to ignore this detail, Beatrice glances back up Ragyō and sees the woman was looking down at Venom too. A knowing look on her face as her smile just widens. "Nothing nice to say I bet."

With a scuff Beatrice turns to look at the others. The Elite four all stood at the ready for a fight, yet he could tell…they were scared. He could feel the fear pouring off them, yet it wasn't form him. Taking a glance at Satsuki, he could see she was the same. Holding her hand tightly on the handle for her sword. "Trust me, they have nothing nice to say about anyone. Always so negative, you known." Beatrice gives a small cough, to clear himself and ignore the chill that ran down his spine.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this for.

He reaches a hand behind his back as casually as he could, while bending a little forward. Mimicking a little gentleman bow.

"One thing I wish he told me was your taste in fashion." He says, looking up to her as he gives a dismissive wave of his hand. Leaning forward back up again, he continues to hold the arm behind his back. "Seriously, what is it a rainbow powered? You look like a villain form a Super Sentai show."

 _ **One way to usually piss off someone in fashion is to talk trash about their clothing. Or at least get some reaction from them.**_

"Talking from a boy that looks to be from an American boyband?" She responds, without batting an eye.

Beatrice quickly opens his mouth to say something back but stops as he takes a glance back at his clothing for a moment, seeing she was…right in a way. He could only give out a dishearten moan of "…bitch." as he looked back at her with a defeated look on his face.

"As amusing as this is, I am a busy right now. What exactly are you planning here?" She asks, raising a finger to her chin and slightly tilting her head up.

 _ **Oh, she is not just looking down her nose at us?!**_ _**That does it, we're killing her slowly, painfully, and drinking what's left!**_

Beatrice gives a low annoyed groan, as he tries to ignore Carnage's voice in his head screaming for blood. "Plan? Lady you really have no idea who the hell I am if you're thinking I came with a plan of all things." He takes a step forward, bending his knee down slightly. He could feel Carnage pumping through his veins move downward to his legs. It may not be him anywhere near his full strength but even with Carnage within him, he could still use her strength. "I don't do plans. I don't do order. I don't do things being fair. I just go with the flow!"

With his last words he shoots himself upward, surprising the others there. He easily leaps over the Elite four, directly right on Venom, who he just uses as a stepping stone. "Thanks for the lift old man!" He quickly shouts as he leaps again, this time above Ragyō as he takes his hand out from his pocket, showing a certain knife given to him by Tsumugu.

A tailor's dagger. A knife that could cut right through life fibers. Or so he was told.

"IT'S STABBY TIME!" He cries out excitedly as he slashes the blade down…only for him to be stopped as Ragyō easily stops the blade, with her arm. "What the…" He mumbles out before Ragyō just whispers back.

 _ **Uh-oh.**_

"…nice knife."

Suddenly Beatrice feels a hard blow, hard enough to damn well crush his organs…which it did. His stomach had burst open, his intestine was mash into pasta, his pancreas pretty much no longer existed, his liver and kidneys popped like balloons. If he didn't have Carnage inside him, he literally died ten times over.

With a mix of vomit, and blood…mostly blood, leaking through his tightly shut teeth he could barely gargle out something. "…cut…thro…life fib…my dick!" He curses, before trying in vain in gasp in breath. Ragyō just looked down at him with her smile unchanging.

"Oh no. it's not the blade's fault…just the wielder. Charing at me like that…you really don't use that head of yours often do you?" She speaks in a teasing tone, as bends down, picking up the knife that he had dropped. Beatrice couldn't even give the closes to an insult as Carnage was working to try and repair his organs. He tries to force himself to move…but is stopped as Ragyō grips his shirt and easily lifts him up in the air.

"As you can see, there are those of filth, low end beings that wish for chaos. To disrupt everything that is orderly and pure of sin. But today we shall be rid of such people, rid of such sin." Ragyō calls out to her audience. As she preached on, Beatrice tries to raise his arms, to struggle up…but it left like weights were tried to his hands. His muscles felt twisted up right along his jolts. He was not used to taking such hard hits with out Carnage to soften the hell out of them. His body was pretty much refusing to work with him.

All he could do was tilt his head a bit too the side…just as Ryuko, and the others drop on the walkway behind Ragyō. A little too late, as Ragyō had pressed a button on the small consoled that roused up right in front of her. The screams of terror rang throughout the entire stadium, as suddenly it seemed every person there, save for the ones standing on the middle platform was shallowed whole…as their clothing suddenly came alive…and devoured them whole.

Even as he could barley move, Beatrice could see it all happen. Such a familiar sight to him, as he had seen it through Carnage. It was…it was exactly like the Symbiotes. It was alive, it was twisted. It dug deep into their flesh, gripped around every part of them to restraint them. It did not care how some bended. The life fibers broke their bones, ripped pieces off, dislocated limbs, till the host was compacted enough to fit inside them better…to a nice cocoon shape.

 _ **No…wait…this…this is too similar.**_ _**This is almost exactly like…but that's impossible…something is wrong.**_

"Damn it, we're too late." He could hear Tsumugu grunt as he looks angerly at the people trapped in their cocoons. "Your little party is over Kiryūin! Let everyone go or else!" Ryuko calls out to her, as she steps off the…ridiculous machine that Aikurō was piloting, holding her scissor blade out for a fight.

"Well-well, you must be Ryuko Matoi. I believe this is yours?" Ragyō says, before casually tossing Beatrice at Ryuko's feet. "Beatrice!" She cries out as she kneels down to him. Worried painted all over her face. "Holy shit, are you okay?!"

He could only give out a gurgle as blood leak from his mouth. "I apologize, if I have been a bit too harsh on him." Ragyō says, even without looking at her he could tell she was keeping the smug look. Ryuko trains her eyes back on the woman with pure hate in them.

"Go to hell!" She shouts as she raises her scissor blade again. Her eyes trailing back a bit behind the woman. Satsuki was standing behind her, with the Elite four and Venom.

"Hey, asshole!" She calls out, narrowing her eyes to the black Symbiote. "The hell are you doing!? You have any idea what they are doing!?" She yells, while throwing her other arm out to the people entrapped in their cocoons…it was there Beatrice could make out by the corner of his eyes something else within them.

All the cocoons were…tar-like…black in color, with tiny red lines. Those lines were Life Fibers but the rest…the rest of it could only be…

 _ **That…is not…possible.**_

"Isn't this what you're against? Isn't this the same crap you hated about your kind!? The same people that just uses others as suits without a damn!" Satsuki tilts her head a bit, giving a brief glance to Venom. The Symbiote gave no response.

This only pissed Ryuko off further. "Damn it…You killed all the other Symbiotes because you wanted them to stop this kinda shit! You wiped out your whole race and…now what? Because your girlfriend's mom is doing it…for fuck sakes, who am I even talking to, Rocky or Venom!?"

A single word is mumbled under Venom's breath. One that only the Uzu, and Beatrice could hear with their enhanced hearing. " **…neither.** " The green haired blind man, is noticeable confused, and Beatrice could only give out low syllables of a warning…before Ragyō speaks up again.

"Do not hold it against him. He has just seen the purity that I will provide, a life pure of sin that lessor lifeforms have been stewing in for centuries." She says, tilting her head up again to give the air of superiority as she looks down at Ryuko. "He's so much older than any of us. You cannot blame him after seeing the amount of war, death, and horrors that none of us could imagine…when I had given him a way, to finally truly protect the innocent…all he needed was a bit of motivation."

Satsuki gave another glance looking a bit more worried than before, the rest of the Elite four members were seeming to catch on as their eyes all looked to Venom as well…but the Black Symbiote still gave no real response. A low growl comes out of Ryuko as she tightens her hold on her scissor blade, letting down her other arm. "Damn it…just…damn it!"

Ryuko then focuses her glare on Ragyō. "Like mother, like daughter…just another over talking pain in the ass!" Beatrice finally begins to feel his organs form back into place properly and pushes himself to his knees a bit.

"Heh, such a crude tone. Maybe you simply do not know who it is that you are dealing with?" Ragyō says, with her grin extending a bit, as her very clothing almost looked to…shift a bit. "I am Ragyō Kiryūin, the purity itself. I am the cure-" She is stopped though…as something pierces directly through her chest.

Looking down at herself…she sees a familiar black katana blade sticking out of her chest. "You…really did it." Ragyō mumbles in a low barely audio tone. Satsuki stood directly behind her, not seeming at all sorry for what she had just done. "The time for speeches is over." She spoke harshly before shoving her sword further through her mother's back, before levering her upward and then throwing the woman with all her might.

Ragyō ended up impaled on the decorative spire right next to the platform they were on. Satsuki looks up to see her work, see as one of the spikes of the spire was stabbed right into her torso, and one in each of her hands…yet…there was not a single drop of blood to be seen. It all when through her like it was nothing.

"Are you trying to take the throne from me?" Ragyō says, her smile still there…looking almost hopeful for a moment. The though anger in her eyes…as her pupils turn red were easy to see.

Though shocked by the lack of blood…or even injury at her attacks, Satsuki stood firm as she cries out. "NO! Honnōji Academy and I…are putting an end to your reign!" Ragyō's hands closed to fist around the spikes embedded in them. A small thing Satsuki had not notice as she continues to speak as loudly as she could. "People do not live for the sake of clothing! I, Satsuki Kiryūin, am rising up to overthrow the life fibers!"

"What the hell…" Ryuko mumbles out as if her brain just couldn't understand what she was seeing and hearing. Beatrice, Tsumugu, and Aikurō all having the same expression on their faces. "Did I die and get sent to weird reality?" Beatrice mumbles out as he pushes himself further into a kneeling position.

She points her sword directly in front of her, right to Ragyō's face in a show of declaration. "I did not create Honnōji Academy for you but for to destroy you. Remember that, Ragyo Kiryūi-" Satsuki is stopped as suddenly Venom grabs the back of Satsuki's head…and slams her face into the ground.

"What the fuc-" Nonon is about to scream, before her and the other Elite Four members are all quickly grabbed by yellow tendrils and fling from the platform like nothing. They easily manage to catch themselves before they could fall, and they all look on as Nui was standing on the railing with a large smile on her face, in complete Symbiote form.

"Hello~, Ryuko…long time no see…still mad about the whole, me killing your dad thing? I think she still is." She talks to herself for a moment as she hops down from the railing and bends down to get a look at Satsuki that was trying her hardest to turn her head to see what was happening.

She was met with the grinning face of the Scream Symbiote. "Hiya, Satsuki…boy, oh boy, you really shouldn't have done that." Nui says teasingly, before Satsuki turns her eyes to Venom and shouts. "What is the meaning of this!? Venom, what are you doing!?"

The Symbiote ignores her, as he pins her arm that was holding her sword in place. He turns his gaze upward, looking to Ragyō. Not a word escaping him.

She stares blankly into his emotionless jagged eyes for a moment as a realization of fear forms deep in her chest. Venom just betrayed them all. Biting back all her anger, and feelings of betrayal, Satsuki begins to shout out orders. "Inumuta, release everyone at once! Gamagōri, Sanageyama, get as many as you can to leave!"

Below them, Inumuta takes out a tablet, and begins to enter a series of codes. With those codes activated, several places in the stadium open to show automatic turrets that open fire on the trapped people. Ragyō's assistant gives low scoff as she sees hundreds of needles are imbedded into all the cocoons in the stadium…

Satsuki's eyes widen in terror as she sees the needles to begin to melt upon contact with the tar-like body of the cocoons. "Allow me to guess…nudist beach neutralizing rounds for life fibers?" Rei spoke in her ever-calm manner. Not even needing to look at her to know the answer.

All the elite four members looked on in a panic at each other. "Agent Venom, damn it what are you doing!?" Inumuta screams out, panicking as he tries to think up of something to do. Already both Gamagōri and Uzu activate their Goku uniforms, both reading themselves for a fight…it came to them as Ragyō tells Rei and Nui a single command. "…Go."

The two leap from the platform, with Rei's body shifting and changing…till she formed into a Symbiote, nearly completely black, save for her hands, and a trail of white that went from her mid-stomach and expanded up to her shoulders and head. There were not even eyes for her…just a large mouth her hair formed as tendrils, just like Nui's Symbiote. They both give out a roar before they all began to fight the Elite four.

"…this…isn't good!" Ryuko mumbles, she could hear Senketsu having a panic attack…but she makes no move to calm him…too shocked and frozen on her spot. Beatrice is even worst, he can't even give out a word. Just hold his hand over his chest where Carnage was trying to form from and he was holding her back.

"What the hell is going on!?" Tsumugu asks worryingly, as he holds his needle gun tightly in his normal arm, as he readies his metal one. Scorn within it being confused as to what was happening outside. Aikurō was no better, his eyes looking to the entrapped people in their cocoons, then to Venom, then to Nui and Ragyō's assistant as they continue to fight the Elite four, easily seeming to still have the upper hand…

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are." He mumbles a bit, before he notices as Ragyō's outfit continues to shift…and move like as if it were…

The realization comes to Aikurō, like an eighteen-wheeler trunk going full speed into a building. "This…this isn't just life fibers anymore, is it." He whispers as his eyes fully widen in horror. Beatrice's head snaps to face him, with the same exact look he was having. As if the red head teen came to the same realization. "Oh, how right you are." Ragyō spoke, as she pulls herself from the spikes that were sticking from her body, landing perfectly on her feet as she looks down at her daughter.

Satsuki gives out a hate filled growl as she tries to push herself free, reaching with her free hand for her Kamui…only a tendril to spring from Venom's shoulder and pin that arm to the ground as well. "I admire your admission, it's amazing to see how far you, and your underlings are willing to go." She turns her head as she watches as Gamagōri in his activated Goku uniform is still easily thrown to the stands, and Inumuta is held to the ground as tendrils are wrapped around his throat. Uzu is holding back Nui, as she used her own scissor blade, along with her Symbiote, with Nonon trying to return to the fight as one of the sound blasters of her Goku uniform were completely slice off.

Ragyō places one of her hands to her chest, right over where Satsuki's blade ran through earlier. "There was no moment of hesitation, no second thoughts of what this could end with…you just stab you mother in the back and you don't even seem to be the least bit sorry." She leans down a little, getting a better look at the sheer look of rage Satsuki had.

"There…is no need…for any amount of mercy for the likes of you!" Satsuki snarls right back, as she tries to kick out…in doing so, two more tendrils are formed, pinning down each of her legs. "Ugh! I'll do whatever is necessary to take down a monster like you!" Satsuki grunts out, as Venom tightens his grip causing her to let out a small cry of pain.

"…a monster?" Ragyō says back, a somewhat…hurt look showing on her face. This only seems to continually make Satsuki's anger grow fighting harder against Venom's hold she manages to push her head up her slightly as she yells out. "You…you've merged with the life fibers…you've given up your humanity!" She is slammed into the ground again, a cut forming along her face as Venom's grind it against the floor.

"…y-you-" Satsuki tries to continue her hateful screams…only to be stopped as a Ragyō raises a hand…and Venom lets go of Satsuki, as she does this Nui and Rei both stop their fight, quickly leaping back up to join Ragyō's side.

Without a word, Venom picks up Satsuki's body and tosses her over to Ryuko and Beatrice, the red head moving to catch her out of instinct…before giving a small 'ugh' sound as she drops her to the floor without a care.

Ragyō paid no mind to this, as she turns to face the trapped crowd of people that had come to see her. The cocoons of which they were trapped in all began to nudge, and twitch violently. "…you are positively right, my daughter." Ragyō said in a somewhat somber tone. "In another life, I was cast in an unknowing shadow, and I was nothing more than a monster." She then turns around.

She sees Ryuko was helping Satsuki back to her feet, Beatrice as he was reading himself for a fight, the two nudist beach members as they stood behind them and just look back at her fearfully. She can even see the members of the Elite four, all though greatly beaten, were all pushing themselves to join with the others. "I understand myself more than anything, wishing such a cruel thing on others…words cannot begin to express my own shame."

Ragyō looks down for a moment, as she tightens her own fist. Her feelings of self-loathing she had felt, ever since her epiphany, not too long ago, remained there within her core…but now it was place away, as she looks to those in front of her with the largest most excited grin possible. "But now things are different, my daughter…I had found that fate had a higher calling for me!"

As she yells out, her clothing…now, unmistakably, did move. Shifting and morphing till it all began to look as…like a white, tar-like substance. She holds her arms out, like preacher in church. "I've been reborn as the light which will lead you all out of the darkness!" Satsuki's foot, easily steps back. All anger was drained away…quickly replaced with terror.

"...are you surprise, Satsuki? That I managed to do this." She says, lowering a hand to gesture herself. As she did, the white tar around her began to crawl…shirking in size around her body. "To have somehow combined the savagery of the Symbiote kind with the refined power of the life fibers? I admit, it had taken much time, but I believe the results speak for themselves."

It moves to cover her hands, to and reaches over her head…covering her entire body completely. For a moment it looked like pure white, humanoid figure with little to no features what so ever on it, save for its feminine shape.

Then…a familiar black spider emblem begins to form on her chest, with its legs spread out along her body.

"...this is truly an amazing, and powerful feeling. Purely euphoric, in terms that dwarf all expectations. I can see now how the Symbiotes were such a threat to the life fibers of before. But that is all within the past now." Claws were extended from her fingers, talons showed on her feet, a long flowing clap just seem to form from her back and connect to the front of her chest, just under the Spider-emblem.

"Now we have evolved together, under the light of purity. To wipe clean the sins of death and destruction and bring forth an age of love and peace." A black jagged structured face was made, with pure red eyes. It made a grinning black fanged filled mouth, with a long slithery tongue moving out of it.

"I am Ragyō Kiryūin, head of the Kiryūin household, emissary of the new life foundation! I am pure, I am the treatment, I am the living cure to all I see! I am...ANTI-VENOM!"

 **(To everyone that waited for this chapter, THANK YOU so much. I am so sorry for the delay…want to know what happened…all my stories got corrupted. How?! Hell, if I knew…but I ended up losing a lot of stuff…including some work for other stories so I pretty much had to remake this entire chapter. It sucked. Thank you again. If you are a bit confused on some designs of Symbiotes…well to make it a bit easier for visual sake, Ragyō design is directly based off Emma frost Symbiote form. Rei, is black cat and her Symbiote in the webs of shadows game.)**


	33. Chapter 33

Cold…it was cold and dark in this place.

There was little with no hint of light, with what little that could be seen being from a lone candle that was just place right next to a tunnel that lead downward to parts unknown. The area of which it did lit, was that of a cave that looked to have been made many, many years ago. It was a cramped and a claustrophobic's worst nightmare as one could barely take a step without ending up stuck to something or accidently hitting their head along the low hanging ceiling.

Some parts of the cave even looked to have been collapsed in the past, recently too. A dangerous place to say for long. Though that would be thought of as just a joke, by none other than the red hair teen himself…as he was laid on the floor of the cave, completely unconscious.

His clothing was ripped up and dirty, mostly at the bottom of his shirt leaving his stomach expose. Along that expose part of stomach though, there was something else. A scar, a deep crooked one at that, that went along the front of his stomach horizontally, down both his sides…and if one were to look it would meet up again on his back.

Like as if his entire body…were sliced in half.

He was so pale, so skinny. Days without looking to the sun or the eating would do that to someone. It was fearful that even moving him again would cause him to break again. There was evidence of such a fear being real...if one scared were to stare at the scar on his stomach. How it was held together with such crude stitching. It was short of a miracle that he was even alive in the first place.

A miracle that was held up by such people, as the man that had just walked up from the tunnel. Around his body was robe. He was a rounded man that needed to hunch his body down to fit better within the low hanging cave, as he steps closer to the unconscious teen. "Tell me, red slayer…well it be that you wake, and free us from this horror on this day?" He calls out as he kneels aside the teen, getting no response at all.

With a nod, the man reaches into his robe, and takes out a strange rosary. With it he holds it in his hands and begins to mumble lowly to himself a prayer. "Hesn'gwnd yiua'na ugn ry'th Red Slayer yti, mago te-" He is interrupted as suddenly the ceiling above them began to rumble. His eyes shot to the ceiling worrying, before he lurched himself forward to cover the teen's body with his own, a vain attempt should a part of the ceiling were to fall on them.

But it had not, instead all that was given out was a faint sound of monstrous roaring. "…His wraith just seems to grow on and onward. Drawing closer to us every day…does he know, no peace, no holy ground that he dares to step on?!" The man says angerly as he held his rosary closer to his mouth, rubbing the beads slightly…making sure to take in the thick wet liquid that was dripping from it. He makes a grab for the object that hanged on it.

A severed human ear.

And places it on his lips to lay a kiss on it. "-eh'nepta yu-co rena…masco of poison ghitan, lopinag' jian." He finishes his prayer and places the rosary back within his robe. A sadden look on his face as he gazes down at the teen. He bites his lip slightly as he thinks of how such a small…weak looking child, was place under his people's care. A dark thought entering him for a moment thinking of the prophesy. How would such a weak and pitiful child do against such outside horrors.

The Red Slayer should be worthy, not some bed-ridden child. He reaches into his robes again, this time taking out a small dagger, as the thoughts continue to run through his head. As the rounded man takes a single small step forward, he is stopped as another faint roar is heard, and the ceiling shakes again. This time a small fist size piece of granite, about the size of a normal person's fist, falls from it…and hits directly unconscious teen face.

"Oh lord!" The man cries out in horror, as he tries to rush over to see the damage…only to pauses mid-way there…as the boy sits up, clutching his face. "Ahhhh! The fuck hit me!?" Beatrice screams out in pain, a bit of blood leaking from his forehead.

Wiping it from leaking to his eyes, he looks around himself. Seeing the dark cave and the man in the robe that had dropped his dagger on the floor. "My god, was truly that easy to wake you?" He mumbles out, before he falls to his knees beginning to babble something Beatrice didn't care to listen too.

He was busy trying to get his head straight. "Holy crap, that hurt." He mumbles as he tries to move his body, feeling how unbelievably stiff it was and how his bones seem to creak with every nudge to them. "The fuck happened to me?" He asks out loud to himself as his eyes were getting used to the dark area, noticing things like the other man that was taking a rosary out and was kissing it, as well as saying a prayer that he could barely make sense of.

"Hey…hey! HEY, ASSHOLE!" He shouts, getting the man's attention as he looked to him. "Mind telling me, where am I?" Beatrice said as he tries to stand himself up, feeling himself nearly lose balance for a moment as well as an awful pain in his stomach.

The rounded man quickly picked himself up to his feet…and hit his head on the low hanging ceiling of the cave. Something Beatrice did not shy away from laughing at. "P-please lord, I beg you for forgiveness. For a moment my faith had sway and I had-" The man began to babble again, leading Beatrice to just look at him with confusion.

"Okay, I am official lost here." He mumbles out as he ignores the man, picking himself up as he begins to walk. He hadn't managed to get that far though as the man moves to block him. "Wait, my lord, I apologize but…please allow me to escort you." The man begs, moving down to his hands and knees and pressing his face against the granite flooring. Not really feeling himself at the moment, and clearly confuse with what is happening right now, Beatrice just tells him. "Fine, jeez!" And lets the man lead him toward the tunnel on the other side of the cave.

There was silence for a moment as they entered the tunnel and began to head deeper down. Small nearly burnt out candles being the only light source with Beatrice holding a hand to his stomach, deep within his own thoughts. He places a hand on his stomach, trying to feel for something familiar.

His hand presses against the wall as his eyes widen at what he finds. She was hurt. Weaken, beaten to a degree that was almost unimaginable. So small that she couldn't even form, not even be able to speak to him clearly. He wonders what had done this for a second…but the answer comes as he walks closer as the rounded man comes towards him with a candle…and Beatrice notices the long scar going across his own stomach.

He remembers what happed, them trying to fight off against the 'life foundation' as they just call themselves. It was…tough to say the least…and got much, much work when those cocoons hatched. He remembers seeing Ryuko, her Kamui activated fighting Scream…being completely matched, while he and his old man when at it…him being forced to use Carnage as she stopped listening to him and came out. Then it just got more and more worst.

Beatrice's breathing became uneven, as he places his hand to his throat. Remember what happen when he saw Ryuko fight against that…fake Symbiote, and he tried to help.

Bad…bad…bad idea.

He remembers it so brutally now, how much agony and fear Carnage was in as she was so easily burned away from his body. It was…little more than a miracle she was even still here, as he remembered how easily the single drop of the liquid in that glass case managed to destroy her…this was an actual Symbiote seemly…made of the stuff.

He then places a hand to over the scar, as she remembers what had come next…with that fake Symbiote, stabbing its claws into him and, literally, ripping him from half from the waist.

Beatrice visible shudders for a moment as he tightens his fingers along the scar. Being ripped in half is not fun…being ripped in half without Carnage…was really not fun. He was lucky, unbelievably lucky to even be alive. Carnage using every last of herself possible to do so.

His thoughts turn to even more anger, thinking exactly how his other half must have felt. Being lost like that, having most of itself being wiped clean from her home. Desperate for any chance to be whole again to form with in as who they truly are.

He wanted so badly to just have her form around him once more…but she couldn't the fight had hurt her extremely, and she needed something to help her. Something to feed on. Beatrice tries to tell her to use his body but even he was too weak right now for that. He needed to think on it.

Though before he could take such a thought on it, his eyes then wander back to the man he was following…who was just blankly staring back at him like deer in headlights. "…what?" Beatrice growls out to him, seeing that man jump as he then continues down the path, with him following from behind.

They walked in silence for a few moments till Beatrice decides to ask him something.

He was taking another glance at his stomach as he sees what had kept him together, along with his weaken Symbiote. "You fixed me, didn't you?" Beatrice asks the man, as they continued to walk down the tunnel, stopping shortly to take a turn. The man in question glanced over his shoulder to him with a bit of a fearful look. "No Red Slayer, I am but the man who's to open the door for you, to a larger world."

Before Beatrice could give a confuse scoff at this, they had rounded a corner…and came to a large, temple like doorway that stood over 15 feet high, with coliseum-like torches on either side of it. Allow one to see the alien markings that were craved into the stone door. "Welcome Red Slayer, welcome to your destiny!" The man shouts as he holds his arms up in the air.

Beatrice stood slack jaw for a moment, staring up at the door with his eyes completely widen. "…are you shitting me?" He manages to mumble out. There was a lot of things he hadn't expect to see in Japan, many more things he didn't expect to see in Honnōji academy. Yet even with all the weirdness that he had seen. Above all else, one thing he would never have thought, ever possible to see in his life…was a giant stone door, with creepy cultish imagery on it.

"Impressive, isn't it? Our machines broke through into the outer cavern years ago, we were following trace of a coal seam we'd been working for a decade over. The seam gave out, but one of the workers found something else." The man before he pushes one of the large doorway…with much difficulty…not that Beatrice was gonna help.

If the door alone was enough to make the red head teen speechless, the room inside was enough to make him completely mute. Just leaving him there to just listen on as the rounded man just continued to ramble on.

The inner craven was exactly like something from a horror movie setting. There was old temple like structures all around him, doorways made with runes circling around it, pillars with images of beast with indescribable bodies and shapes, statues of creatures that look like sea-creatures mixed with people.

A large group of people, man and woman in hood and robes all standing together chanting something in a language he didn't understand, with one standing above them all at an altar. "Ancient tools, bowls…strange statues and art beyond any we could have imagine. We had found the true path of peace. With the living poison's reign of terror upon us, we collected more members then ever. Sacrificing so much, now we are here." The rounded man finished as he and Beatrice stepped up to the altar, one hooded man there let down his robe to show an old smiling man.

"Hello Red Slayer, I am glad to see you are here."

Being address directly was enough to snap Beatrice out of his shock as he tightly blinks his eyes for a second and takes one long look around him. "Okay…okay…be honest with me, am I still unconscious? Cause I rather believe this is all one messed up dream then actual acknowledge half of this shit is actually happening." He says while turning around to face the crowd of hooded people behind him. "Look last thing I remember was being ripped in half like a bad report card, now I wake up and all of this shit is around me…I'm usually all for dishonor…but this shit, is weird dude!"

The old man gives a small chuckle, making Beatrice turn to look at him. "You are in the lair of the Chthon-" "Of fucking course I am." Beatrice interrupts in pure annoyance. The old man just continues to smile as he explains. "- we had found you during the beginning of the Living Poison's Reign. We knew exactly who you are, so with much effort we manage to fix you…but you had slumber for very long."

A worried look showed on Beatrice's face as his mind turns to Ryuko, and the others. "How long exactly?" He asks, a bit fearful of the answer. The old man takes a moment to think. "I say it would been over a month by now-"

"An entire fucking month!?" Beatrice shouts in horror, as he holds his hand to his head, digging his fingers into his hair. "Oh…oh my god, a month!?" He mumbles to himself, taking a few steps back as lets this sit in, pressing his back up against the altar to support himself. "Holy shit, what the fuck happened to Ryuko then…to Mako and her…oh shit, Carnage…Carnage come on!" He slaps at his chest for a moment, trying to get the Symbiote to react to him, but she couldn't. Telling him it was weak…too weak, it needed something to push on, to feed on.

With complete frustration, Beatrice turns to look at everyone and shouts. "Alright you robe wearing screw heads! I need to get the fuck out of here now!" Before anyone else in the room could react, the red head teen rushes to the old man and takes out the knife that he had secretly picked off the ground that the rounded man nearly used on him. "Anyone who tries to stop me, is gonna end up having to get a new old creepy guy!" He shouts, pressing the knife blade against the old man's neck.

But the old man just…chuckle. "Oh, my child, do not despair. We were already planning on letting you go." Beatrice gives a low 'huh' at that, as well as seeing how the old man was still smiling and completely calm despite the knife against his throat. "Please though, allow us to explain ourselves. There is much to be said, and we do not wish for you to be attacked by the living poison once you reach the outside world."

Though hesitantly, Beatrice did step away from the man, placing the knife back into his pocket of his pants. "…you said, the 'living poison' right?" He asks, knowing full well who the old man was referring to.

After all, it was what a certain black Symbiote called himself as they fought.

The rounded man spoke up at that. "Yes, part of the new Life Foundation. It had moved on, taking entire countries of people under its control." Beatrice nearly falls backward at the news, quickly hold of the altar to support himself.

As the old man drone on about getting many new members from this, more memories came to Beatrice's head, about the life foundation as Ragyō it…or Anti-Venom as she called herself, and Carnage's father turning on them. His awful 'living poison' name that Ragyō called him, being said again. Beatrice had an idea what was happening now, a perfect Symbiote invasion.

More and more wariness came to him. Knowing that Ryuko, and the others could either be dead…or worst by now with such an event. Not wanting to waste anymore time here, Beatrice places fingers into either side of his mouth and let out a loud whistle, easily getting the attention of the old man mid-speech and the many cult members in the room.

"Okay then, look…I'm grateful for the help, really…I am, but I have places to be right now." He growls out, glaring at the people around him. "So gimme a reason I shouldn't treat you and your buddies like an icebox full of bologna sausages." The old man's smile left his face for a moment, as if shocked by what he said. "Um…well for the Prophecy, Red Slayer."

No one could fault Beatrice for having to roll his eyes at such a thing. "Bunch of guys in robes around an altar, of course there's a prophecy. Okay, spill it." The old man moves behind the altar getting a book from under it and, opening it open so that it showed pages of writing in an alien language.

"As written in the darkhold, ancient text of mysteries…'when the red slayer spills blood on sacred stone, the one who sleeps shall wake and what walked once will walk again." Beatrice gives a glance at him for a moment as he walks around the altar to see what he was looking at, taking notice at seeing how the crowd of people were following him closely. With many of them kneeling at the foot of the altar.

"You know…I keep hearing this 'Red Slayer' name you all are calling me. I mean, shit, it's a good name for yours truly…but…I am left with a question here chief, that I gotta ask, why are you so sure I'm the 'Red Slayer' in this old book of yours?" The old man turns the page.

Showing an exact image of his Symbiote form, complete with a grin.

Beatrice blinks his eyes for bewilderment, before giving a nod and muttering a low 'fair enough.' under his breath. With a smile returning to his face, the old man turns to the crowd and begins to preach to his people. "My children, our day of saviorism has come. The Red Slayer is here, and with him we could cut through the darkness that the living poison and ill-breed children have brought."

Beatrice gives an awkward cough at that.

"Together, let us all take hands at this, for our god, Chthon will soon awake and bring us to eternal lasting joy. Let us give one last joined prayer together." The crowd begins to do so, as all of them got to their hands and knees and began to chant in the weird language as before. The old man turns to Beatrice, almost as if expecting something.

"Uh…poor time to tell you guys, I'm Christian right?" He says, while raising an eyebrow. Seeing the old man look a bit disappoint before he goes to join the others in the prayer. Beatrice just stood there watching as they were all chanting, noticing how several of them were taking out rosaries from their robes…that were covered in blood and had ears placed in them. Ranging in sizes of adult to small children levels.

A look of realization comes to Beatrice as he makes a small 'ohhh' sound. "It's one of those cults." He mumbles out quietly. After they had finished their prayers, Beatrice picks up an old ritual dagger that was laying on the altar and asks. "So, you said something about spilling blood, right? I do that and wake your 'sleeping god'…great for all of you…but what's in it for me though? Not to be an ass, but…I kinda have my own problems here. And can't stress enough how I want to leave."

At his question the old man's face stenches into a large grin. "Immortality." He tells the teen.

A scoff comes out of Beatrice as he flips the knife around in his hand. "Well that works." He then turns towards the crowd of people that were all staring right at him. Mainly looking to the rounded man that brought him down there. "Okay so which of your people you want me to kill? Chubby looks pretty disposable…" Beatrice says while pointing a knife at the visible sweating man.

The old man gives a shake of his head as he says. "Oh, no, no, no…you misunderstand." He says before everyone in the crowd begins to take out their own daggers. Many others seeming to come out of hiding from the shadows that were around the altar, all with the same weapons. "Your name will live forever. The blood to be spilled and sanctified is yours."

Beatrice looks around himself, only able to give a low 'is it now' before suddenly all the cult members drive at him. Blades were thrown down, stabbing into flesh as blood splattered all around. A scream of pain was given, soon drown down by the sounds of flesh being repeatedly stabbed into. The old man smile grew even further. "Yes, sleeper beneath, take breath and rise. In prophecy fulfillment, find life again!" He shouts at the altar, looking to his book as Beatrice's…adrenaline fueled blood splattered on the open page of his book.

"Let us, who worship your majesty be birth in glory in your resurrection-" He stops as the blood on the page suddenly springs to life, lashing out around him. "W-what? Something's wrong. His blood-"

Adrenaline. A symbiote's old favorite.

" _ **Isn't just 'blood' you pointy-head religious freak!**_ " Carnage calls out as red tendrils shoot from the large pile of cult members, ripping through and drinking whole all the biomass of their bodies…absorbing them into himself. All they could see was red, as their skin begins to flatten, and their bodies seem to melt from the insides.

In complete fear, the old man runs out of the room as fast as he could…Carnage voice following him along the further he heads in the cave. He rushes passed the doorway hidden behind a cloth, with an image of a red tendril on it. It leads the old man upward a path of stairs into…living quarters.

Hundreds, of these 'cult members' were there…really they were all just people who have lost their homes to the invasion that was happening in the outside world…the underground caves were so large it could hold them…it was a large camp... or rather…a buffet for a certain red Symbiote.

As the families pause to watch as the old man that had given them all shelter ran by them, they all suddenly looked on at horror at what he ran from.

" _ **Look out, world! Lock your windows! Bar your doors! Make sure your life insurance premiums are paid up! Beatrice and Carnage are together again! And this time…we're gonna paint the whole damn world red!**_ " The 'red slayer' cries out as he walks from the path the old man had, his tendrils easily spreading out and stabbing into everyone…consuming them easily.

Carnage talked on as his symbiote continued to spread out among the people, those that it ignores were for him. " _ **What exactly were you thinking would happen old guy? That you'll just stab me a lot and I end up dead? Well do I look dead to you?!**_ " Carnage yells out, as he stabs his claws into the back of a fallen man trying to crawl away pausing for a moment to grab the head of a running child that was crying for their 'mommy'. He casual tear the child's head from its neck and gleefully kicks it like it were a ball.

It all came back to him. What he really loved.

More and more blood splashed about as those that tried to run weren't fast enough, the screams of terror, of breaking bones, tearing flesh, and a psychopath's laughter filled the large cave. The echoing allowing for all to hear almost perfectly.

Especially a certain old man as he continues to run, barely making it into a large set of closing iron doors. Several families behind him, begging him to have his followers open it back up, to at least save their children. The Old man could only look at the door in horror.

His followers stepping in front of him with automatic weapons, after just having closed the door. They were not prepared though. With a single kick, one side of the doorway burst from it's hinges, crashing into and instantly killing one of the followers, before the other was meet with a scythe shaped tendril to slash through his mouth.

" _ **Oh, I'm far from worm food pal. You can't just cut away what I am. Can't burn it, rip it apart, smother the life out of it! And you damn sure can't just keep it caged!**_ " Other were still there, as the Old man continued to run back, entering into another pathway leading upward.

His people were begging for their live as it ripped their heads from their spines. Trying to run as it broken their ankles and chopped off their hands.

For the first time in a while…Beatrice was finally letting loose…finally himself again, and he was not gonna stop.

He had forgotten how good it felt.

Tendril shot from the walls, stabbing into those there were hiding away in their rooms. Every hiding spot was found, and every person was being gutted or eaten from the inside out. " _ **Gonna leave my mark on this place. Gonna use your blood as my ink pal! Paint a big, bright message to the world! That Carnage is BACK, baby!**_ "

He reaches the end, finding the old man as he is trying to open a door at the end of a stairway. Carnage had to admit for an old guy he knew how to move. But it was rather easy to catch up too. " _ **You know...stabbing someone in the back, like your buddies did…I like that. I like you guys style. I mean religion is just a powerful thing and using that…oh man…**_ " The man turns around…just as Carnage grabs him by the throat and holds him up against the doorway. " _ **Well then…it's kinda sad to see that this thing all gone and blown up in your face, right? Speaking of blowing up…**_ " Carnage tendrils move from his back and stabbed into the old man. Instead of draining though…his body began to inflate…and inflate, growing redder and bigger…till a large 'pop' sound echoed across the entire cavern.

Followed by the twisted laughter of a certain red Symbiote.

 _ **That was sweet. Like old times. No Ryuko, no being nice, no not murdering to keep her happy, no old man stepping in the way…ahhh~.**_

Carnage thinks to himself, calming down now, as he turns his head to look around him, blood splatted all around him on the walls and doorway. " _ **Geeeeeeez…holy crap!**_ " He proclaims as he turns around, seeing some of his 'work' down the stairway. One of the dead cult members being impaled on a candle stick handing on a wall, a pair of legs with no body in sight, a head that was rolling down the steps.

Not to mention how his tendrils that spawn from all over his back was stabbed completely throughout the walls, reaching further then it has before as it was literally spread out through the entire cave system. " _ **How much did we eat?! How big did you grow!?**_ " Carnage screams excited as he looks down at himself.

All around him his Symbiote squirmed in its own excitement. He was so glad to be themselves again.

Though this 'happy' moment was stopped as Carnage thought back to what he was told, as he sees the door, that judging by the light peeking out of the sides, lead to the outside. " _ **…a fucking Symbiote invasion…by the old man himself huh?**_ " Carnage sighs out, as he presses his hand against his face. His jagged eyes looking to the floor disappointedly.

" _ **I knew you were an asshole but…fuck, Ryuko was right to worry.**_ " At that thought, he instantly also remembers what he last saw of her. Struggling with Nui, looking troubled as she tried to fight off any more of the other Symbiotes that had joined the battle from those cocoons. For the briefest moment possible…he thought that she might have di-

But Carnage slaps himself before the thought could be done. " _ **No…I need to have faith, Ryuko is a strong girl. She could still take care of herself. I just need to find her…Scorn also…then…then we can finally settle the…old score.**_ " He hisses out at the end, as he closes his claws into fist, complete hate showing on his Symbiote face…till it suddenly broke into a smile.

" _ **Till then…**_ " He starts, before kicking the door open, and letting him see outside to a cave entrance with the sun rising in a perfect view. " _ **The whole world's right outside my window…just dripping with possibility! Just waiting to be lapped up like marrow from the bone! So much to do…so much wasted time…wasted energy…to make right. Oh man, I can't wait to see you, 'living posion'…you too, Uncle.**_ " His form shifts as he marches forward.

A large grin shows on the red symbiote face as he screams out.

" _ **It's time…for Maximum Carnage!**_ "

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

Light was all she could see for a moment, bright white light that stung her eyes and forcing her to tightly close them as hard as possible.

Forced to regain her vision by having her eyes adjust to it. Once they do…the first thing her eyes focus on is the surroundings of her prison. A familiar box shape glass placed on a small platform, with light beaming from the bottom glass floor.

It was exactly like Rocky and Venom's old cell, the one where she had first met them.

"Morning, Lady Satsuki…or is it just Satsuki now…" A voice calls out, and Satsuki turns around…seeing Nui in her usual pink outfit as she was stepping into the room. A container of black and blue sludge in her arms. Without a word, moves herself back to her feet, not at all showing shame as she was completely bare of any clothing as she walks to the edge of her cell.

Pressing a hand up against the glass, she starts tapping on it a few times, in a rhythmic pattern. Nui gaze a glance at her for a moment as Satsuki continuously taps at the glass. "Did I make that joke that many times? I guess you did. Huh. Sorry, been kinda getting stale around here with…everything going on." Nui's tone becomes somber for a moment as she places the container into a machine nearby, the screen it was connecting to lighting up to show data on it as it was being scanned.

Nui takes this time to grab a chair from the corner of the room, moving it so she can take a seat in front of the glass cell. "No matter how many times I come in here, seeing you in there has got to be one of the weirdest things ever. Look at the bright side, least you still have your legs and we aren't sticking a bunch of drugs into you." She says, while giving a shrug at the end.

She then gives a small glance downward for a moment. "Then again, I'm not quite sure you want to be out there in the first place. Yeah, even for me it's a bit screwy, Symbiotes everywhere you look, almost impossible to get some peace around here or work done, I found like four crawling out of the toilets here." She said to herself for a bit as she crosses one leg over the other and leans her elbow down onto her lap, while resting her head on her hand.

There was a long pause of silence as the two stared at each other, before Satsuki tapped at the glass again, this time with a different rhythmic pattern. "Pffft, yeah right…I got to give your group credit, they really know how to get around even with Symbiotes everywhere, guess that's what happens when they hang around my dad all the tim-…ohhhhh, sorry, still a rough subject huh?" Nui raises an eyebrow for a moment, watching as Satsuki gave a sigh as she looks to the floor in shame.

"…he…didn't really betray you- what are you doing!?" Nui insanity stops herself, or rather Scream, as she quickly throws herself up from the seat in shock. "It's not like telling her is gonna change anything! You don't know that, and I seem to remember Lady Ragyō told us to NOT give any ideas on how it was possible, what if she used that info to escape? Huh!? Oh, come on look at her!" Nui continues to yell at herself as she gestures both her arms to Satsuki.

"She's stuck in there by 3 inches of one-sided soundproof glass, that is able to keep my dad trap for a full minute, without her sword and kamui, and is completely surrounded by Symbiotes waiting outside the building, what can she do, in fact I think telling her would be just plain cruel." As she finishes, Nui then move to tap at her chin with a finger.

A low hum is heard as she thinks on it for a second, before deciding. "Well you're kinda right, it would give us 'something' to do other than making sure you know whose samples are working fine." Nui gives a sigh as she retakes her seat.

Satsuki looks back at this in plain shock, over a month she has been prisoner here, with little to no answers…and now she was being handed one on a silver platter, by none other than Nui? She did not buy it. Thinking that this was another one of her games. That was till a memory comes to her of the night she was home…when Venom and her kiss…when Nui told her he was trying to…

Her thoughts on the matter were stopped as Nui clears her throat. "…okay, so… where to begin…" She takes a moment to start tapping a finger on her knee. "I mean don't us wrong, Satsuki…we really wanted to tell you, honestly. Would have be super fun to see your reaction. But you know…we weren't really allowed, still kinda ain't." She gives a small roll of her eye. "Like that would stop me though, am I right?"

She gives a small chuckle to herself, before quickly composing herself. "Okay, so it started quite a while ago, during the five years that daddy was trapped…see uncle and her people couldn't exactly understand him, being an alien and all kinda does that." She pauses to give a smug look. "They tried lots of things, even pulling bits of him out…and when they did…woof." Nui takes a moment to shake her head.

"…'woof', really?" She stops herself a moment, before getting a 'shhh, trying to be dramatic' from herself. "Any who, see at first they just thought that whatever they took out was just…nothing much, till they got a closer look annnnnnnnd…"

Nui drags out before extending her arms and legs out as her clothing then completely shifts and changes till she was in her complete Symbiote form. "Found me…well, later." She peels her Symbiote face away, while giving another roll of her eye. "They were just trying to figure out how my dad worked…and then after a while, they found out exactly what they pulled out…was a 'seed'." She then points both her thumbs up directly toward herself.

Satsuki giving a few taps on the glass in response.

"Bingo!~" She cries out happily, her symbiote face returning as it's red fangs just stretched out from such a large smile. "Great to see your listening, so anyway, after they founded out what I was, they pulled out another…and another one…and another one…and I ended up having three baby brothers and even a little sister, funny how things work by the end." She giggles a little to herself, holding up one of her tendrils to her mouth as if it were a hand.

"Though to be far, this discovery didn't really do much, I'm…not sure of all of it, but Nui told me about this thing with those Life fibers plan she had…and we were all up for it…then we found out that daddy could split himself among people, and…" She shrugs, while tilting her head a bit. "Plans change."

She then gives out a scoff. "You're making it sound like it was over night, trust me Satsuki…I wish it were. I'm…not sure when she did it…but one of the pieces of Venom we took, Lady Ragyō herself did…something to it and herself that made that…white thing on her." The yellow symbiote visibly shows a shudder along its skin as she turns to look away.

"I don't know what it is…but it's not just a symbiote or life fibers…it's like something different and weirdly familiar, you know." Scream then turns back to look at Satsuki. "Anyway, so after I had…gotten to meet with Ellie and her copy of daddy, and we learn he could do such a thing…we then started making a little something, called 'the madness' with the left-over pieces of my dad. Pretty much does what you think, in making a Symbiote a little crazy." Scream pauses for a bit to give a shrug. "I mean it's not like it would work in one go, needed to give a PRETTY big amount. Luckily, there was just a way to do so…can you guess what it was?"

Satsuki hesitates for a moment, before tapping.

"Yes! Ellie was her name, and pumping drugs into her was our game. Even manage to learn a lot more as how exactly daddy could spread himself…because with a little motivation, her copy of him…made another copy, which we just stuff into that housekeeper of yours, the fat one with the mustache…whose name I can't remember." Scream takes a moment to poke at the bottom of her jaw as if trying to jog her memory for a bit before she just gives up on that.

"Then there was what happened with the first clone, with the stuff you heard about in New York." Satsuki draws back from the glass for a moment, as she places a hand on her face. "I know, it was pretty big event too. Kinda mess up when you realized it was a little test and…a great way to get Rocky's attention."

Satsuki turns back to look to the yellow Symbiote as she stood from her seat and continued to talk as she placed it back where she first picked it up. "I mean, what was supposed to happen would be he either get infected with the toxins we put in her, like a little bit…but from what we managed to find, thanks to a little bit of spy work on our end-" She says as she returns to the machine she was working on earlier, pressing something at the computer terminal, pausing for a moment to look at Satsuki and loudly mumble in a deadpan tone. "By the way, that Rei girl really gets around surprisingly easily." She then continues to work.

Typing something into the machine, before it released an empty container. "Anyway, Daddy ended up completely absorbing the whole Symbiote into him…were we shock?" She picks up the container and walks back to the glass case, childishly blowing a raspberry as she begins to laugh at the idea. "Pffft! Like seeing a pig climbing the ceiling and shooting web, hahahahaha! I mean, I cannot tell you how scared we got for a bit, that's kinda one of the reasons we were sent to pick you both up right after…even though we were kinda still mad at you for that little…incident when we were trying to play with Ryuko."

Scream stops for a moment to look to the floor take a sharp breath. Using her tendril to pick the container up, she walks up to the glass and slaps her hands on it, causing Satsuki to nearly flinch.

"But hey, everything is working out even better than we thought possible. I mean my brothers and sister are all just doing amazing work, and dad…whoa, you be amazed just how…easy it is for him to just make more Symbiotes, and how many different types he can make." She looks to the ceiling as if she rolls her left jagged eye as she places her claws on her hips. "Some can even fly now, it's kinda not fair. Though at least I have some color on me."

As she turns around to place the container into a different machine, she is stopped as Satsuki taps on the glass again. It was such a series of taps though that Scream had to peel her face away to let Nui give a confuse look to the other girl. "I'm sorry, a bit of Scream was in my ears, what was that?"

Satsuki gives the same taps as before, faster this time to get her point across.

Nui lean back a bit at that with an unsure look on her face. "Ehhhh, not sure. Can't a girl just want some fun?" She shrugs, with Satsuki tapping again. "Hey, people have different taste, if I remember a bit you have some yourself, though I can't blame you with that, take it from when I had some fun with Rock-ew, please don't remind me!" She quickly interrupts herself, sticking her tongue out in complete disgust as she shakes her head. She stops herself mid-shake for a bit and asks. "Your still on that? Come on, you-"

Then Satsuki taps again.

"…yeah…your point?" Satsuki's tapping becomes louder, her next message being something that quickly makes Nui give a harsh glare. "…watch it Satsuki. You're walking on tiny rope over lava." Nui warns, as she takes a step closer to the glass prison. Satsuki continues to tap on the glass, before she could finish, Nui rushes slams her own hands into the glass. "Don't you dare bring them into this! Uncle would never do that! There is no reason to!"

Satsuki falls back, landing on her backside, already seeing the glass beginning to creak as Scream reforms its own face over Nui's own. "I do not want to hear anymore lies from _**your filthy mouth!**_ " She screams out even louder then before, her voice turning into more of a higher pitch, sounding like her sister, Carnage. The tendrils that made up her hair all spread themselves open, looking ready to break through the glass and stab right through Satsuki's body.

But before anything like that could happen, Scream freezes for a moment as she feels something hit her back. Before she could get half-way to turning around to see what it is was, she is violently thrown backward, her back hitting against a large display monitor for a nearby machine.

She easily regains her composer…she sees what was attached to her back. A long line of black webbing, that was trailing next to her at the doorway, where her father stood. She becomes stiff for a moment, with a look of dread on her Symbiote face. Knowing that she had just made a terrible mistake.

As she tries to form a word to defend herself, to tell him how this woman was saying horrible things about their uncle, terrible lies about enslavement. Venom only gives two of his own in a cold low tone, devoid of any softness or emotion.

" **Leave, now.** "

A low whimper comes from the yellow Symbiote as she takes one last look to Satsuki, her jagged eyes just staring at her a for a moment before her whole face peels away. "Well, um…guess I'll just be seeing you then." Nui says, obviously looking as she did not want to be there any longer than she needed to as she quickly slips pass the black Symbiote's side and leaves the room.

Satsuki sat on the floor still in her fallen position. Shallowing a lump in her throat as she can already feel her nerves fail her. She can handle Nui's visits, it being easy to manipulate her young Symbiote. She could even take the times of when her mother came, having mentally prepared herself after years of the 'special attention' she gives to purify her.

But him…that was another manner.

The black symbiote stood at the door for a bit, not moving at all, even to breath. Being completely unmoving.

Satsuki could only count the seconds. After four minutes of otter silence did he move forward, stepping into the room and hitting a switch on the wall in a laidback manner with a tendril from his back. All light in the room, expect form what came from the bottom of Satsuki cell, was turned off. Leaving Satsuki to worrying stare forward as the Symbiote easily blended in with the shadows of the room.

This was something he did.

Either it was a form of some predatory act or just him wanting to play this game, she did not know. But this is what he does, every time he had visited her this past month.

She moves to her feet, standing in a bit of a crouch position to ready herself. She may be trapped but she…refused to allow him to just toy with her. She would often try to fight somehow, to think of some plan to rush to the doorway. But just as always, any thought of escaping, any idea of freedom…is dashed as soon as the glass casing that made up her prison is released, moving upward and exposing her from any point of attack.

She turns her head, knowing he would sometimes go from behind. Then she looks to the both her sides trying to spot something in the dark. Nothing could be seen.

As she tries to move forward, inch her way to the doorway she knew was in front of her, a low sound of something tapping on metal is heard right next to her, she snaps her head to its direction and sees it was nothing. Followed by a low sound of something wet, moving along the floor all around her.

Even with the cold room temperature, Satsuki couldn't help but begin to sweat, as she nervously bites her tongue. Her usually long-lasting patience is easily eaten away by this Symbiote. She hated this game of his, thinking that if he wishes to torment her that he should simply give her the kindness of not prolonging it like this.

Opening her mouth to speak, only cause her to cough. Raising a hand to her throat, she feels the bruising left behind from his last visit. She can only make small wheezes as she calls out to him. "da-…ve-…" She became angry, more at herself, she tries to listen for him as her eyes scan around. But there was no hint of him anywhere around her…till she feels him breath on the back of her neck.

Without thinking, Satsuki turns around and throws her fist out in front of her, hitting nothing. " **It's been so long now…and yet, you are still so stubborn…will some things really not change.** " The symbiote's voice spoke, coldly. Sounding to be right up against her ear.

In desperation, Satsuki throws another punch behind her…still hitting nothing. She tries to say something again and ends up giving another cough. "Ve-ach! Ven-" She holds a hand to her neck, as she feels how sore it had felt on the inside. " **I'm sorry for hurting you before, let me fixt that.** " Satsuki hears the voice again and fully turns around, seeing the black Symbiote hanging from the ceiling on a black line of webbing.

It was there she can take his new form in full view thanks to the lights from underneath her. Expect for the black tar like texture along his body, showing it were a Symbiote, he was nothing like before. He was skinny, no longer being muscular anymore but more of as acrobat. While he still has eyes and a mouth, they were much different. More human shape. Little sharpen teeth were in his mouth stead of his usual fangs, and aside from how blank they were, his eyes were normal. He no longer had his Spider-emblem anymore, instead a new one was made, with a large body with holes in it, with the extremely skinny legs spread out along his body.

Before Satsuki could try anything, the symbiote had a tendril wrap around her neck and forcibly pull her closer. He presses his lips harshly against hers and forces its long tongue down her throat. Satsuki's eyes widen as she feels herself not being able to breath, she closes her fist and tries to punch the symbiote with all her might, right to the side of his head…but no avail.

It was like punching a metal wall covered in tar, yet she didn't stop. Trying to pull herself away as best she could as she feels the alien's appendage reaching further into her body, reaching further down even as Satsuki struggled against its hold.

When it reached where it wanted, it stopped moving and Satsuki could feel herself being…'filled'…before she is dropped to the floor, the tongue easily slipping from her stomach and out of her mouth, leaving Satsuki gasping for air and holding a her own mouth. Vomit threatening to spill from her mouth.

" **I am sorry for running late…becoming harder to find good food for you.** " He says as he slowly moves from his webbing to the glass floor. Looking down at her as he rolls his tongue along his lips. " **I work hard to provide a decent meal for you, and you just try to spit it back down? That is not nice.** " Satsuki glares back at him with a cold glare, as she holds the back of her hand right over her mouth. She knew what he gave her was not…a 'decent meal' as he calls it.

It was what was left of his victims. The ones that didn't survive the symbiotes being forced on them or that tried fighting him directly. She moves her hand down to her throat, and also feels…that the pain in it was gone. Course…only he would do something like that. Force feed her people and then fix her throat so that she can talk about it.

" **But it's okay…It's all right. Everything's going to be all right now.** " He says as moves close, about to kneel down right over her. Satsuki raises a foot up and kicks the Symbiote right at his face. It barely reacts to this, grabbing her by the ankle and pulling her closer to him. "Stop…this!" Satsuki growls out as she tries to shove aside the Symbiote leaning closer to her.

A tendril easily forms from the Symbiote's shoulders as it grabs the wrist of her arms and pins them to the ground above her head. " **Stop? Stop what exactly?** " He asks, before he stands to his feet, using the tendril around her wrist to pick Satsuki up and hold her in suspended in the air, with the tip of her toes just barely touching the ground.

" **Well tell me? Stop visiting you? Stop my brother from fixing this world, your race? Stop…keeping you alive?** " He snarls out as he leans close to her, making Satsuki having to look away as his tongue leaves his lips and presses against her neck. It moved in small circles and trailed down to her collar bone, before he stopped to look back at her. " **No…Satsuki, this is a kindness. This is an act of love. Love and Glory everlasting.** "

Satsuki tightly clenches her teeth as she feels his hands at her side, one sliding up to her breast. She tries not to look at him, even as his tongue moved upward toward along her cheek. " **A true blessing standing right here in front of you. The kind you pray for in church and you never get. And you just have to figure that god moves in mysterious ways and get used to disappointment.** " She then feels his other hand move downward, holding her leg up by the thigh.

She tries not to say anymore, and keeps her eyes looking away from him. Even as she could feel something 'poking' her. " **Not this time. This time he answered your prayers. And I'm here to share that blessing to share it with you. Please…name me just as you did before…tell me, who am I?** " Satsuki eyes closed tightly and takes in a sharp breath as he enters her.

A part of her wanted to scream out to him, to kick out with her other leg. But doesn't. She hated herself for this, that…a sick part of her enjoyed this. As awful as he was, his visit was what had kept her mother away. Acting protective over her like a dog and its favorite chew toy. If it means to not be 'purified' by her cure…Satsuki would take this.

"V-Venom…Rocky…" She mumbles out, making the Symbiote pause his thrust to look at her with an odd look. " **Venom? Rocky? Oh no…Rocky was a hopeless loser. Venom didn't realize his full potential. Together they were a sad, lonely creature.** " He leans close enough to press his forehead against hers as he resumes his thrusting, Satsuki giving out small gasp for air as he spoke. " **I'm so much more now. I wanted you to be the one to re-name me…to give me my new identity in life, just as you had before…But if you can't find it in your heart to name my new self…** " He picks up her other leg, allowing him to get a better position, making sure to hold Satsuki as close to him as possible. " **Then how about…Poison?** **Fitting do you think not?** "

Satsuki says nothing, she just keeps her eyes closed. Her thoughts turning to her Elite, the people she had placed her faith in, to those that were outside trying to survive this nightmare. To Ryuko Matoi, her…little sister.

 _ **Three days later…**_

"Today marks the…38th day since the Life Foundation has risen." A tired voice mumbles as he is staring at what he is working on. It looked to have a cannon-like shape, with the firing end shaped similar to that of a satellite. It was opened in the middle, with several parts around it. It looked to be missing something.

The device was laid on the work bench of the teen, Shirō Iori…former Sewing Club President of Honnōji Academy, and now head of weapon designer of the 'Death, I can't believe we are actually calling ourselves this, foundation'. He was leaning back in his chair looking at his work, while holding a phone in his hand, recording himself as he spoke. In his other hand was a few sheets of paper detailing the latest casualty-…mission report.

"We have lost around…9 more members today. Marking our numbers down from, 641…to 632…many injured…lucky with at least a third of them making it through the night." He takes a moment to hit 'stop' on his phone screen, and look down at himself, taking in a sharp breath.

Taking a moment to look back at his own outfit he wore, aside from his orange gas mask a long lab-style coat, black wristbands, and matching boots…all of which all have a switched 'D' on them. It was gonna be his nudist beach outfit…till their leader decided to change the name, thinking it'll boost morale for everyone.

Then again, Shirō couldn't exactly blame him. This whole month has been…rough on all of them. Especially to those he thought as friends. "God fucking damn it." He mumbles as he presses his head against the arm holding the phone, taking another sharp breath after having glanced at what else the report told him.

Pressing play he spoke again. "Supplies of both medical and food have dwindled, with us needing to ration all we have. What we do have is, at most at this recording with our current numbers, maybe another month…and that is if we can really ration it properly." He leans back to his seat as he looks back to the thing he has been working on for days now.

"…It has been…12 days since we lost Sanageyama, and 8 days since we have lost Inumuta. As they had been…taken during a sudden ambush that…was lay in wake for them. Gamagōri and Nonon have…not taken it lightly, been arguing a lot more…then they get sad, and quiet. At least the ex-Disciplinary Committee Chair has that girl to help him…and speak of the devil…" Shirō stops his recording again as he turns to see his door open and Mako step in.

She looked a bit excited about something as she places a box of metal, and machinery parts on the floor. "Here you go, how's the 'soundwave' coming?" She says with a large smile. Something Shirō for the life of him couldn't understand how she managed to keep doing, but…it wasn't something he didn't welcome. "Mako, please stop trying to name it."

He tells her, giving a small smirk as he takes a glance in the box. There was nothing there he could use to finish, of course there would be. Shirō gives a sigh, before noticing Mako had placed her hands on her hips. "Um, better than Emergency Rescue Sound Ejection Device, Soundwave has a cool robot from the 80's vibe to it." Shirō rolls his eyes at that.

"It was not gonna be sonic cannon…if it will get a name 'the sonic gun' works fine enough, it's not like I am trying to market it or anything." He tells her, before seeing the raise her fist up and beginning to childishly chant. "Soundwave…soundwave…soundwave…"

He gives a chuckle at that. "No Mako, look least just agree to not call it the 'shootie killer of alien goo thingy', and call it a day, okay?" Mako gives a disappointed pout at that, before she quickly breaks into a smile and walks back to the door.

"Okay then. Night, I got to make sure that Matarō doesn't piss off Ira again, last time I had to spend an hour trying to get his head out of a drawer when he burned Ira's old guidebook." She says in her upbeat tone as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Shirō shakes his head a bit at that as he watches her leave the room, getting up from his seat to get a better look at the box she brought in. Like he thought though, he found nothing. With a heavy sigh, he retakes his seat and starts his recording again. "…god, is it weird how much I envy her? I mean how she's able to just…keep being herself through this, is just amazing. Especially with what had happened with her parents and having to save her brother from them."

Shirō takes another breath as he removes his gas mask from his face, seeing no point in wearing it now as he wasn't working. "…family…my uncle…was also taken, made into…well…" He says in a somber tone, as he places the gas mask on the table next to the weapon.

"Many of the us, have different names for them. Some call them just symbiotes, some call them Symbiote fibers, some…just calls them, like used to be…mom, dad, son, daughter." He gives another sigh as he stands up from the seat and walks to a bed, as it hanged from a wall, like a prison style.

As he takes a seat on it his eyes stare right at his phone. "We've been trying for so much now and running for so long. Just trying to live to the next day. Few days ago, we all heard something over the radio about these two nations that have…completely stave off the life foundation." Shirō gives a scoff as he kicks his boots off. "One was some small country in Europe, another was in the middle of Africa. Told everyone it be suicide to go…" His eyes turn to look at the old radio at the side of his room, where he got the news.

"…but no everyone listened. And they barely even made to the water or planes." He shudders at the memory, even having to shake his head to rid himself of the things he saw happen to the people. "Not like it'll make a difference…those bastards know how to swim…and I also saw some that knew grew wings and could fly…so unfair."

"I know right!?" A voice spoke, a very recognizable one. Shirō quickly hits the stop button on his phone, and looks up to who just came to room, this late at night. Seeing her wearing her usually pink outfit, with a large innocent smile sent a chill down his spine. "Hi, Shirō~." She says happily, while giving a small wave of her fingers at him.

A sigh escapes him seeing her here. "…please, not today Harime." He tells her.

These…'visits' have been going on for since almost the first week of the invasion. Where she would show up at certain nights and just…give things to him. Supplies, such as food and medicine, tools from his old lab that helped him make the things that kept this place safe, and most importantly of all…information about the Life foundation.

It was mainly thanks to her that they have survived for so long. With her making it so that they survived against sudden attacks by warning us ahead of time, by telling us places that the Symbiotes had either over looked or ignored for their scouting teams to hide out, even leading them away from them and their main base itself.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. I just got here." She says in a happy mood, as she locks his door behind her back. "And I think, you'll like me very muuuuuch to day~." She says in a sing-a-long tone, as she takes her hands from behind her back, and present him with…the final piece he needed.

The one to finish the sonic gun.

Without thinking Shirō leapt from his bed and rushed at Nui, taking the piece from her hands and looking it over several times to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. It was in perfect condition, a stabilizer to help make it so the sound wouldn't kill the host inside. "T-this…is exactly what we needed." He mumbles out in shock, giving a glance to Nui as she was just leaning closer to him with an expecting look in her eye.

But instead of thanks, the question of…why, was just brought to his mind. He knows that Nui has her own Symbiote, and that they bond into such a way that he couldn't even tell which was talking sometimes. He even worked under Ragyō, even before this happened, causing pain and suffering to both Lady Satsuki and Ryuko Matoi.

If this was just her…to play around with them, to get their hopes up and then crush them for her own amusement…why help them make a weapon that would seriously bring harm to them? It didn't make sense. Almost instantly he is expecting that she would gut him right there, to see the speck of hope in his eyes fade as if she was gonna betray him right there, she is the type for that.

Instead she says. "It got pretty haaaaard to sneak that by, also did that little thing of yours to try and synthetize a 'Symbiote weed killer'…which didn't work by the way, so it was all for nothing…maybe a certain…phrase needs to be said…two little bitty words hmmm?" How is it possible to give the 'puppy dog' eyes look, with a single eye, he didn't know.

But he manages to push out a "Thanks…both of you." He is shocked for a moment as…Nui gets shocked, even a bit of a blush forming on her face. Though that wasn't Nui…it was Scream's reaction. "Ehhhh…no problem, what so ever…" She says, while looking away and chuckling. It was something he was understanding more of. Though Symbiotes are a race that need to bond with others to live…they love to be identified as their own being.

He then walks back to his weapon and begins to work on it. Making sure to examine the piece under his lamp light. It was completely fine, no sign of tempering made on it. He begins to try and place it within the gun, knowing he needs to finish it as soon as possible…or he would have, had a hand not quickly clamped over his own.

"Now hang on a second." He feels Nui whisper along his ear, as she tightly closes her hand over his. Her tone losing its usually happiness, instead going dangerously low. "We need to make certain…arrangements before I could let you use that little thing." Shirō becomes stiff as he feels her other hand press against his back, as it slowly moves around his side to the front of his stomach.

"You…are not to use this…on my family. No using it on my daddy, and especially on any of my siblings." She tells him as her hands travels lower, easily moving under his coat. Feeling her cold hand on his 'length' made the teen give out a low shudder. "It's really easy for me to sneak in here. Sure, those big tough guys armed with flamethrowers, and that little pink minx's Goku uniform may be a bit unpleasant."

She says, as she begins to pick up her pace. Softly breathing against his ear as she could feel the heat buildup. "But I think we both know how easy it is for me to get by that. Hehehehehe~." She chuckles out, taking her…'free' hand off his and moving it down to join the other.

Handling his 'pouched' while the other hand handled the 'shaft'.

Shirō bites on his bottom lip. This is just something that she did, he didn't understand why…but she come and just…do things to him. "Don't you have some work to do?" He could hear the grin in her voice.

"I hate you." He mumbles out, with his eye looking down to the weapon in front of him. The tool that might actually save them all. And it was given to him by her of all people.

He really wished she just kill him and make it less complicated.

 **(Well this has gotten pretty messed up for everyone here. Of course, I had to put in Poison in this. Though god it is getting much to keep everyone in character and to write all this as best I could…could use more people writing reviews to tell me how I am doing. Haha…tell me what you think of this, please. I love feedback.)**


	34. Chapter 34

Feeling the sunlight hitting his face from the tiny creak of his covered window, Shirō lets out a groan as he places his hand up to block it. "Ugh come on Mr. Sun…give me a break here." He mumbles out tiredly, before trying to sit up. He was stopped though as he was being held down.

Of course, he knew what it was.

The yellow tendrils that were sprawled out along his bed and over his body was a dead giveaway. "Scream, I know you don't sleep." He tells her, his eyes looking straight to the ceiling, knowing that she was already gonna say next. "Ahhhh, just a couple more seconds." She moans, while nuzzling her face into his neck.

The feel of her cold, Symbiote skin on his own gave him a shudder. It was something he would never get used too. "No, please…just wake up Nui." He says in a low tone, which just made the Symbiote give out a whiney growl as she pushes herself off him and peels from Nui's skin, showing she was naked underneath.

The girl gave out a loud yawn as she lays next to him, her hair having lose her 'exaggerated' stylist length and being more normal and flat, covering the left half of her face, mainly her eye. "Morning." She mumbles out as she nuzzles herself closer to the pillow.

Shirō couldn't help but give out a small smirk at seeing her like this, looking like a normal person. "I'm shocked, usually your gone right after or before I wake up." He says, moving to push himself up slightly with his arms. His movement was not liked as he helped blocked out a bit of the sun from hitting her face, so she easily just grabs him by the hair and pulls him back down to a laying position.

"Scream wanted to cuddle." She tells him as she pulls herself closer, placing her face right into shoulder. Before she pulls away slightly and mumbles back. "Shut up, you're the one that wanted to spoon him." Shirō gives out a small shake of his head as he moves again to get out of the bed…only to stop though as he feels Nui's hand on his shoulder.

Right over the scar that she herself gave him.

He gives a small wince at the memory of getting stabbed through his shoulder and having nearly bleed-out. Didn't help he was literally sleeping with the person that did that to him. He wonders for a moment if this was how it kinda felt for Satsuki, with Venom and Rocky. Where the person you sleep with, can partially kill you in about every single way imaginable if they wanted.

He didn't think for long as he feels her nails press against the scar that was there. "…We're sorry…" She says quietly, her single eye looking to what she made on him. Shirō had to look back confused for a bit. "For…what exactly? I mean don't get me wrong, you should be at least sorry for a lot of things-" she quickly grasps the bottom of his jaw, in a painful hold as her nails pressed into his cheek.

"I…don't know…I just feel like I…we need to say sorry to you about something. Okay!" She says in an annoyed tone. "Don't need to be a jerk about it…It's bad enough we get nightmares over it-SHUT UP!" She quickly stops herself mid-sentence, before she picks herself up to a sitting position and begins to literally argue with herself while gripping her hair, and letting out a small growls.

Not being able to make out what she was saying, and also worried what exactly was going on with her, Shirō sat up with her. He watches for a moment as she continues to mumble to herself, quietly under her breath. Bits of her Symbiote leaking from her hair as she looked more agitated from talking to her Symbiote. Not really knowing what to do with most upset girls, the first thing he thought of was to try and comfort her.

So Shirō raises a hand up and places it on her shoulder…and she elbows him in the face as a response, easily breaking his nose.

The sudden impact was so much that for a moment Shirō he began daze for a moment from the pain. "Ugh…fuck." He spats out, as blood leaked down and over his lips. As he raises a hand to check on it though, he was stopped as Nui climbs over him and tightly grips her hands around his throat.

"Just shut up, shut up damn it! I'm not sorry about anything! Stop getting in my head!" She screams out while Shirō lets out a small wheezing sound, not being able to breath with Nui's tight hold on him. Before he could try and struggle though, Nui rage-filled face turns to a look of horror as she screams "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" And she throws herself back, falling off the bed to the floor.

Not even able to think of a sarcastic quip at such a thing, Shirō just lets out a loud gasp for air as he looks down at her…finding the blonde sociopath was holding herself in the fetal position on the floor, the blanket wrapped around her naked body as she was slightly shanking.

She was mumbling something under her breath again that Shirō couldn't make out. Holding a hand to his neck, the teen gives a glance at the sonic gun at the table not too far away from the bed before looking back at her, wondering if he needed to use it on her.

He makes no move towards it though, knowing that if he did, she would easily stop him. Instead he sat at the edge of his bed, holding a hand over his throat as he continued to watch Nui quietly talk to herself. With the little he knew about reading lips, he could see small things like

"…family…liar…mistake…liar…Satsuki…daddy…uncle…lying…"

He didn't get a full picture of what she was going on about but, there were some ideas that began to form in his head. Holding a hand to his nose, to try and hold the blood for a bit, he tries again to comfort her…or at least say something to get her out of her panic state. Not wanting to get hit again, he tries to just say something… "Nu-"

He stops though as she runs her hands through her hair, pulling it back and allowing him to see the left side of her face…at her left eye. It being there at all was a shock, as he remembers her telling him how made she was having lose it during one of the first nights she had stayed over.

It looked identical to her right one, in size and shape, so it wasn't a replacement…though it wouldn't shock him if she did steal it from someone. But he had an idea of where it came from simply by its color. Yellow hue, with bits of red within it.

Same as her Symbiote.

"…it looks good…" He says, pausing for a moment in realization to what he had just said. He knew that you aren't supposed to just say the word 'good' when it comes to women. Especially when they are psychotic. "…you think so?" But if it works, then don't complain.

He sees as Nui had stopped mumbling to herself, turning to face him with both her eyes on display as she was repeatedly grabbing some of her hair and running her hands down it as if to straighten it out. "I mean…yeah, it is…yellow and red suits you a lot." He says back without thinking on it. Just watching to see how she react, not a hundred percent sure if this were Nui or her Symbiote talking right now.

"I was…thinking of dying my hair red, actually…I mean…maybe a little bit…" She says, quietly as her eyes look to the floor. A shy look showing on her face. A sense of awkwardness begins to fill Shirō and being naked sitting on the edge of your bed and holding your broken nose wasn't the cause of it…talking to a pair of super powered girls wrapped in his blanket were. "Really? Well…I think your hair would look great red actually." He says back.

Nui picks herself up a bit more, to a sitting position, making sure to have a hold on the blanket around her. "Thanks…I'm sorry I hit you." She says, before giving a small shake of her head. "I was…kinda mad about something else and…took it out on you. It was a…mean thing to do."

Giving a shrug Shirō turns his head away, while still holding his nose, hoping he didn't sound as silly he thought he did right now. "It's…okay. Kinda my fault for not thinking." Nui gets up to from the floor, moving to sit right next to him. "Let me fix that." She tells him as she moves her hand along the hair, tendrils coming out as she does, which move and press against Shirō's nose. Before he could asks what she was doing, he sudden feels a wave of relief along his face.

He feels his nose right after and finds…the nose was completely fine now, like it hadn't been broken at all. Giving a few practice sniffs, he doesn't feel a hint of pain from it. "Huh…so healing is a new one. Is that what happened with your eye?" He asks, turning to face with a curious look on his face.

Nui gives him back a shrug. "I…just woke up from a nap one day and it was there…I had a lot of sweets to eat that night, it was maybe why." She returns her tendrils back within her hair, and then gets up from the bed. "I…we should go." She tells him.

He makes no protest at first, knowing that it would be better for her to leave now, so that he could finish the sonic gun and give the others the news. But as he watched her get dress, a single question just came into his head. One he didn't want to ask, but with how she was acting, less like herself now, he couldn't help but just blur it out. "…why…why are you helping us?"

Nui turns to look back at him with a confused look on her face, having just place her bright pink dress on half-way. "Please…I got to know, what is in it for you? Is this just some big game or something to you?" Shirō says, more to himself than her as he tries to rationalize what was Nui thinking with helping them after all that she's done.

She gets a strange look on her face for a moment, before she leans forward and pushes her breast slightly upward as to emphasize them. "Come on, you have a sexy little minx like me all to yourself, and you're asking questions?" She says, trying to give him a sly smile…though stops as she Shirō didn't even break his somber stare.

Making her lose any amount of glee she was faking, as she wordlessly drops her hands down and continues to dress herself. Shirō said nothing anymore, as he just waited for her to finish so she could leave. The tenseness of the room was thick enough that one could cut it with a knife, he had to worry about someone probably knocking on his door any second now, and he needs to keep remind himself the girl he is talking too is strong enough to kill him with her finger…even before she got the Symbiote, so really now of all times to demand something, it was just sheer dumb of him.

But it had worked, as Nui sat down next to him to slip on her boots she starts to speak in a soft tone. "I am…I was the…Grand Couturier on the entire Revocs Corporation…you know what that means? I work with clothing, for years I have. Since I could walk…" She says, pausing for a moment to tightly tie her boot's little bows on. "I especially loooooved Life fibers, after all I was born from them. They were just so fun to work onand during the moments I did it…it just felt right, you know?" She does the same to her other boot, before stopping to just place both her feet on the ground and give a flick of her hand.

At the silent command, Scream then began to form along her body, all save for her head. She watches for a moment as it moved along her body to get itself settled. "But…then five years ago happened with Venom showing up. Symbiotes are pretty much the hit thing now, with Ragyō deciding to just utterly mix the two together. If you need something you can just shapeshift it on, like whatever. No creative process, no making mistakes and getting better, no fun just…results." She gives a snap of her finger, and the Symbiote shifts in shape, color, and size.

And Nui is then there, wearing a complete replica of Satsuki's un-transformed kamui. With another snap she is then wearing Ryuko's, with another she is now in a completely new one that seemed to have combined the two Kamui's styles. One more snap and she was suddenly back to normal in her symbiote covered form, save for her head.

Shirō was staring at her with a confused look on his face, an obvious look that was his brain trying to resister what she had just said. Not that Nui noticed as she continued to talk.

"And if it is not about the life fibers or the lack of clothing then it's the preaching! Ohhhhhhhhhh…" She groans out as she leans back to lay on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. "On and on, she goes about 'cleansing the sin' and about 'purifying the filth', I mean it was kinda going with what she went on before, but now it's like all she talks about it non-stop! It's driving us crazy!" She growls out as she runs her hands through her hair, a visibly annoyed look on her face. "It's like church, but worst, at least with that place you can leave…or burn it down. Lady Ragyō is fire proof!"

Taking a moment to let out a scoff of disbelief, Shirō says exactly was running through his mind to her. "So…wait, you're only helping me…us…saving our lives and giving us hope we can actually win this entire invasion…just because you don't like your boss?!" He says with his jaw dropping at the end.

Nui's blank look not helping as she just gave him a shrug and mumbled a small. "…kinda…"

"I can't…ca-…ba…argh! I-…ba-!" He blabbers out in a total mix of astonishment and incredulity. "That's like saying, you stopped a nuke from hitting a city and saved millions of people, just because your favorite sandwich shop would have closed early." He groans out as he slaps his hands over his face in frustration.

"Well, it's not like that-" She mumbles, only for Shirō to suddenly move closer to her. "It's exactly like that, you're doing the most selfless thing ever…just so you could do the most selfish thing ever!" He shouts in complete annoyance, before he pulls himself away from her and throws his arms up in the air. "You're telling me, that if Symbiotes had never come up here…and it were all life fibers, who were also gonna invade regardless…you would have no problem with it?"

Giving another shrug, Nui looks side to side for a moment and says in a confused tone. "Well…yeah? I mean…yeah, no problems I can think of." Shirō slaps his hand to his forehead. "You're the most unbelievable girl I've ever met…and that says something." He loudly mumbles before he gets up and walks over to the desk with the sonic gun.

Picking up his glasses and gas mask, he is stopped from putting them on as a yellow tendril curls around his arms. "Awww, don't take it personal. It's just how I am…come on…why not put a smile there?" Nui says as she shows up at his side, giving a pout as she sees the angry look on Shiro's face.

Pushing aside the gun and tools along the table, Nui sits herself on top of it and allows Scream to form over her face. "Look at it like this, I'm here. And we are helping out…just a little bit. Look, after uncle lets the life fibers become more dominate then everything we'll go back to normal. I mean those two weaknesses sure get in the way of things." The Symbiote says with a bit of humor glee.

"And then what is gonna happened to you?" He asks, easily un curling her tendrils from his arm. "Well we'll go back to working for her-" Scream tries to say but is stopped as Shirō corrects her. "Wrong…Nui will go back to working for her…if the Life fibers become the 'dominate' one…what is gonna happen to you?" He asks in a brutally honest tone.

The shocked look on the Symbiote's face was enough to let him know. "…you haven't thought that far ahead did you…you just thought what would make you happy, right?" He places both his glasses and his mask on. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but from the things that I have learned from Lady Satsuki…Ragyō is not the type to just let a threat like you to fester in her plans, with how your kind could just devour Life fibers."

The yellow and red Symbiote looked completely frighten by this realization as she pushes herself further back on the table. "S-she wouldn't actually do that…right? She wouldn't take me away from Nui, right?! Of course not, Scream! She-" Scream said to herself, Nui speaking back, but she was stopped as Shirō continued on.

"What about Venom? What about my friends that you had captured, Uzu and Inumuta? What Symbiote names did they have…Lasher and Phage-" " _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Scream roars out as tendrils lash out from her hair like mad, the table she was on backs apart, and Shirō was sent flying to the far wall as a tendril struke at his side.

It had gone black for a moment for Shirō, but when he had recovered, he found the Symbiote and host nowhere in sight, having gone who knows where at this point. Placing a hand to the side of his head, he flinches from the sudden pain as he feels it plush and sees blood was on his hand. "Of course." He mumbles, before seeing that she had also left a bruise on his side. "Of fucking course." He groans as he pushes himself to his feet, still feeling dizzy as he tries to walk back to bed to at least get some clothing.

It would be awful if someone were to come in on him now, naked, bleeding from the head, bruised, with a completely demolished table and he would have to explain that all. So as If the universe wanted a laugh suddenly Mako's voice calls from behind the locked door to his room. "Don't worry Shirō, I heard someone scream and Gamagōri is here to break the door open!"

"Oh, for Symbiote sake!"

Elsewhere Scream was throwing herself through the air, landing far away from the 'Death foundation' hideout as she was just fuming with anger. "How could he say that! To us of all people! Damn that skinny little, pencil dick having, shit bag! I'm gonna rip his inners out and floss my teeth with them!" She growls out aggressively before she hears a low beeping sound.

Groaning in annoyance, she peels her Symbiote from her face and places a hand along a device in her ear. "This better be good Rei, I've had one cranky morning…what do you mean we lost an entire town? What? Wait, as in…really…how do we lose an entire town of life-Symbiotes?!"

 **Later…**

A morning sun was slowly raising its way more into view for all to see, and a triad of people were sitting together on a swing set right outside a small house. All three of them watching the sun, and the bright blue sky with only a few clouds in sight.

Or any of the Symbiotes either.

The streets were calm, empty of any sign of destruction it once had as the Symbiotes were mindlessly running along it like the monsters they were, frankly searching for another to join their collected herd, to become infected as one of their own.

None, save for one.

The one that sat there on the swing set, with his arms laid out along the back of the seat behind the two people next to him. A lovely couple named Martha and Kent, that had been married for years, and recently been freed from their Symbiotes that held them captive and as servants.

Least that was till they were made slaves again.

The teen in the middle was lightly pushing the swing with the back of his heel as one foot was over the other. "So, this is how you old meat puppets kill an afternoon, huh?" He asks, taking a look around the neighborhood and empty streets that used to be filled with poor imitations of what he was. There were still a few bits of those he didn't free still on the street corners. Something he made a mental note to get someone to clean up for later.

"Honestly just sitting here all day watching the time fly by, huh? Harder than it looks, if you ask me, isn't it?" He says, before turning to the old woman, making sure to pull her closer to him by moving his arm around her neck. "And you wanna know why that is 'MARTHA'?!" He says her name louder to emphasize it, making her know that she has made a big mistake in his eyes.

The poor woman could only give out a small whimper as she trembles in complete fear. Her husband at his other side could only giving out a weak plea to not hurt her before the teen shouts. "Maybe it's a little harder for me BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE PUSHING THE DAMN SWING!" He shoves her off after that, making the woman fall to the floor, in tears for her own life.

"You ask someone to do, one simple thing…" He spats out annoyingly, the teen was of course…Venom's true child, Carnage or rather her host, Beatrice Errore. He was back in his black dress pants, but with a long sleeve black shirt, a red button-up shirt with over it with sleeves rolled up. His logic is that he might as well still look good…not that anyone was gonna appreciate that from him.

With a frighten look on their faces, as the husband gets off the chair and comfort his wife, they both try to apologize to him. "W-we're sorry, Mr. Errore we're very sorry, ple-" Beatrice gives out a loud scuff at that. "It's too late for that and I worked up a thirst." He then gestures to inside the house. "Martha, why don't you fetch me some more of that Lemonade…"

The woman, as quickly as she could, gets up to back inside with her husband trying to follow her. He doesn't though as Beatrice grabs him by the collar of his shirt and throws him back on the bench. "Not you. You sit there and try not to die of old age." Beatrice says, before he leaves off the swing and begins to walk down the street.

"Hmmmm…quiet…" He mumbles, knowing that everyone else was in their homes. He wonders for a moment if maybe he should just kill them all, that saving them from their Symbiotes was a waste of time and at least he could solve this massive boredom problem he's having.

But then he also knows that'll last for about an hour or two at best, and if he wanted this little idea of his to work right, he needed them alive.

 _ **You think it be easy, you know. Go through an entire town and completely wreck everything they were sitting up. You think that would send the army coming…yet here I am waiting on this stupid shit, ready to blow someone's brains out the back of their head for a chuckle. If they wanted their meat bags body so much, you think they come rushing for it. Instead they high tail and run and leave their little vultures to**_ -

Beatrice paused his thoughts as he looked up to the sky, not seeing any of the flying Symbiotes would scout on him anymore. Ever since he took control of this town, what little Symbiotes that weren't killed from him ended up running away, and he saw that at most a few were left to keep watch on him.

But now they were gone, even trying to sense them was leading him nowhere.

"Here's your drink…" the old woman said, as she came up to him holding a glass of lemonade for him. Beatrice ignored her for a bit moment as he holds a hand over his eyes to try and spot if they were trying to hide within the clouds.

"Where'd the hell did they flew off to? Martha?" He asks, not even turning to look as she just mumbled out. "I…I don't know…" Beatrice response was mumbled back. "Fucking useless." As he takes the glass from her hands. Usually he tried not to be mean to old ladies like her, but honestly right now…he was rightfully pissed.

Having spent four days looking for any sign of Ryuko was a pain to him. He had no idea where she was, and he was also kinda lost. He only came to Japan at a random town and met her by chance…he figured that maybe he would get lucky twice.

But after going through everything about it, and killing every Symbiote and saving the hosts, he found nothing about her or even if any of the people he saved knew about her or that nudist beach group. He was not happy about that.

So, the next best thing…was to wait. There are several things his genetic memory did teach him about the Symbiotes. Even if they were hybrids with these wannabes, having an entire area they have taken suddenly be lose would be enough to get their attention.

And, of course, they had to make him wait for it.

But as he began to glug down the class of lemonade he had, a certain feeling builds up in him. He couldn't tell who exactly they were…but a sense of familiarity was there. Two of them were there.

And they were coming.

"Ah, took you long enough." He mumbles, before his Symbiote quickly forms around his body. The old woman next to him give out another whimper, before she tires to quickly get away, Carnage pays little mind to her…it wasn't like she would get far enough away from his reach now. " _ **Now we can get the real fun started!**_ "

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"This is…bulshit." A green and black symbiote says as she and her brother both walk through a complete wreck of a part of a city, some place near a city called Osaka. She and her brother are currently looking around, searching for something that had managed to completely wipe out all the Symbiotes in this area.

The green Symbiote, though female, had a male form due to its host. Easily she uses the long green tendrils from her back to keep herself upward and moving over the broken streets and shops as they looked. Her brother, an orange and black symbiote, was currently sitting on a street light, typing away on his host laptop.

"I mean, there is something of these so called 'Death foundation' base near-by…and what does uncle want us to do…go here to check it some weird thing! Ugh, it's dumb and stupid!" She cries out in annoyance as she reforms her tendrils back into her body and falls to the ground. "We are father's actual children here, and they have us doing something for the stupid clones, it's bulshit I swe-…are you even listening!?"

Her brother gives a wave with one hand while typing with the other. "Yes, your whining is very nice, please continue it." The orange symbiote said back in a uncaring tone as it continue to read up all the laptop had on store, finding all the research on it to be very interesting.

His sister, not so much, as he quickly moves out of the way as she throws the destroyed remains of a door at him. "Can you, at least help me look for whatever caused this, Phage!?" She yells at him angerly. "I want to see what is happening in Osaka, maybe we can help and finally end this stupid thing and get on with our lives."

The orange Symbiote, named Phage, rolled his jagged eyes at his sister's words. "What lives? We've only just gain sentience, two weeks ago. What, you're already planning to do something with your life? A career maybe?" He asks sarcastically, as he closes the laptop and absorbs it into himself.

The green Symbiote, though lacking a mouth, did seem to form a smile-like shape on its face as she says. "Glad you ask, I'm gonna be a lawyer." Phage falls down to her level, with one of his eyes misshaped to show a look of confusion.

"…you even know what a lawyer even is?" He asks, as he begins to walk down the street. His eyes scanning around for anything his sister could have missed. "No, but it sounds great. Now help me find whoever took out dad's clones." She tells him, sprouting her tendrils from her back and picking herself back up into the air. Her brother and her continued down the street, looking for anything that could be thought of as suspensions. "I had thought we settled on calling them 'fissions'." Phage says, as he walks along the wall of a building. His sister pauses mid-tendril step, as she turns to look at him with a questioning look. "you know…like Binary fission…which bacteria asexually divide into two identical-"

Before he could finish, the green Symbiote yells out. "Boring! So boring! Can't we have some action here?!" She childishly throws herself back, throws her arms and legs out in frustration.

Her brother just crosses his arms while glaring at her. Noticing his look, she yells at him. "Don't give me that look, some of us actually like having fun around her, and not typing away on their beep-boop machines." Phage just gives out a scoff as leaps across to another building.

"It's called a laptop." He tells her, in a 'matter of fact' tone. Moving himself back to dodge a small slap she gave with one of her tendrils. "Bite me!" She screams out.

"Careful, one of us actually can." He says, point to his mouth, something that just makes Lasher growl out something under her breath before she then speeds down the street angerly. Her tendrils easily stabbing into the concrete street from her anger.

"Hey, hey…relax! Only joking at your expense, thought you be used to it by now with Scream." Phage says, quickly rushing up from underneath her. He was giving a smug smile, one that made his sister command her tendrils to lower her down to his level.

"And I get enough of that from her and her host! I swear if one of you talk about my mouth once more, I'll-" Lasher stops suddenly, with her large bug-like eyes widening slightly. Seeing the look Phage looks around worryingly for a moment, thinking that his sister had spotted something.

As one of his hands changes shape into a large spike, he asks out. "…Lasher? Is something w-" But before he could finish, his sister rushes down the road. "I hear something! I think it's whatever took out the others!" She yells out, with Phage following behind her.

Heading down the road, they leap over old wreckage and through a destroyed building, and as the two turned the corner of a street…they both see a…human man was standing at the side, holding his arms out to the left and pointing his fingers in that direction. "Big smiles, big smiles, big smiles-" He says over and over again.

"A human…uhh…shouldn't he be running?" Lasher asks, as she drops herself next to the man, seeing him not flinching as she got near, at all. Her brother shared her confusion as he walked up next to her, examining the man with his eyes. "…That is usually the responds." He tells her, before asking the man directly. "Uh…human? Are you okay?"

"Big, big smiles." The man says back, forcing a smile on his face that would even make Scream's host seem tame in comparison. The two Symbiotes share a glance at each other, before looking down the direction he was pointing, seeing it lead down a street…to another man that was pointing to the right, down another street.

The two share another look and decide to follow where they were pointing, all the while, hearing the humans constantly saying 'Big smiles' or 'Big, big smiles' to them as they pass. "Is this a human thing?" Phage asks his sister, a little unsettled by this.

"No, it's not. Can't you smell it…they all…stink of…fear…and insanity." Lasher says, curling a hand up and placing it against her face. Though she lacked a nose and mouth, and while she did her best to block them, her host's enhanced senses still were strong enough to get through her control, didn't help that they were boosted with her own.

She could smell the human's sweat, hear how loudly their hearts were, literally taste their fear. She starts to dig her claws into her flesh more, to try and push her senses away. Mumbling under her breath 'if I wanted to deal with this, I take control of a dog or something'. Her brother giving out a small chuckle to her dismay.

As they had rounded another corner, they saw a big open street in front of them…with a complete gathering. A whole town's worth of people was standing at the sides of the road, waiting for them. All of them chanting the words. "Big smiles."

"Okay, never thought I say this…but you humans are freaking me out." Lasher says, as she looks around her to the people. All of them not even looking toward them, as they just continued to stare forward and chant, with large forced smiles on their faces. All of them looking terrified, but not at them.

"What is this all about?" Phage asks, walking closer to one of the humans, and notices a red object was wrapped around their neck.

He shifts his hand back to normal and reaches for the red object…only to stop as a voice calls out to answer him. "It's all about getting the right kind of attention." The two Symbiotes turn to look down the road…and sees a red-haired teen walking down the street, with a small grin on his face. "Hello, there. Nice to meet your kind that can actually talk back."

Lasher gives a notable blink with her eyes, as she and her brother both look at the red hair teen worryingly. "Who…who are you?" She asks, seeing that the human was not wearing any 'death foundation' uniform. He was wearing clothing for starters. And something about him stir some kind of familiar in both them and within their host.

The teen lets out a chuckle. "Beatrice, and or Carnage. Either is really fine with me." He pauses to take a small bow. "Always nice to meet new people…and murder them, unless you can tell me what you know about a certain girl named Ryuko Matoi?"

At the name, both the Symbiote's give a shock look at that. "Our…cousin?" Lasher asks, remembering the name slightly, it was someone their uncle wanted them to find, and the name was something that ran through their host's mind a lot.

Their own response just made Beatrice look confuse.

"Cousins? Huh…I knew Ryuko's dad was a bit weird with making an outfit Senketsu…maybe it's on her mother's side…" Beatrice mumbles a bit loudly as he shrugs his shoulders, before continuing to speak normally. "Truth of the matter is…I was hopping for the old man himself to show up. How is that backstabbing piece of shit by the way? Still a bit crazy for some reason? Thinking it was OKAY to suddenly changes sides like that?!" The people around them flinch with his tone growing more spiteful, with some of them muttering low begging sounds.

"I mean you think I would have saw it coming the first time, after Carnage first came to earth…Well, it's just gonna make killing him a lot better." He finishes with a shrug, before tilting his body out of the way as Phages tries to ram his extended spiked shaped limb at him.

"Phage, what the hell?!" Lasher yells at her brother, as the humans around them began to run off like rats to some shelter. "He…he's not a normal person, sis! H-He's…he's our big sister's host!" The orange Symbiote cries out in a panic voice as he retracts his arm and stands close to his sister.

The green Symbiote looks back at Beatrice in shock, before her tendrils shoot out from her back. "This isn't possible…you died with her!" She cries out, but an unmistakable tone was in her voice. Just like her brother's. They were scared.

Beatrice starts to let out a chuckle. "Haha…hahaha, oh well…I did…for a bit, but see the thing is, apparently someone wasn't able to finish the job. But hey…" He makes a gesture to himself with one hand as he uses the other to raises his shirt up and reveal the scar he had. "It took me off the board for a bit. But like nightmares and daddy issues…I always come back." He lets his shirt down and begin to walk towards the two Symbiotes, before taking their own steps back.

"So, he had other kids huh? That's supposed to be very impossible for us…than again, so would be making your entire race comet mass suicide…so why should I be shocked?" The other Symbiotes continued to walk back as he steps forward. Memories of their host coming to them wither they wanted to or not.

Of the brutality of this host, how cruel he was, how much he slaughtered for the sheer thrill of it. Out of all of them…his Symbiote had lived up to its name the most. And while they were stronger than any human being, they weren't like she was. She was whole. She was perfectly born. No rush made, no force into life, or held in a tube till she was let out.

And worst of all…if her host was alive…it meant she was as well.

"Hell, I've done the impossible myself very recently…me and the missus' were thinking about expanding the family, you know to help us find a certain…cousin of yours. Not only do we find a whole lot of people willing to help, but it turns out that not one…but two morons came to help us find her." Beatrice claps his hands together and gives an innocent smile….as the two Symbiotes could feel the ground underneath them begin to shake. Like something big was moving under it. "Sure, I worried what a few…hundreds of people and thousands of fakes Symbiotes, would do to her figure…but-…Ah, who am I kidding? Yeah she got pretty fat."

Suddenly from the creaks on the streets, from the manhole covers on the floor, from the buildings all around them. There was an explosion of red…living substances. Moving and twisting around in a completely out of control and chaotic manner. It just builds onto itself flowing upward high like a geyser of red death…till it rivaled the very buildings around it in size.

"Welcome… _ **to maximum…CARNAGE!**_ " Beatrice screams as part of the Symbiote's large mass covers him, turning him back to the image that haunted the other Symbiotes' hosts. They turn and try to run as quickly as they could…but as soon as they moved to face the other way…the people were there…with the very same Symbiote covering them, all of them looking exactly like their big sister is.

" _ **Heard what the old man was doing…and it just help remind me of an old song my mother loved…'anything you can do…I can do better'!**_ " At his taunting tone…suddenly Phage feels two arms wrap around his neck and he is pulled away from his sister, separating the two as the army of Carnage came at her.

 **Elsewhere…**

A different kind of carnage was happening. The location of the death foundation was found. Their attack was sudden and without any hesitation. What defenses they had from the Symbiotes, having been made using what was left of Nonon's Goku uniform, had been over run and destroyed.

The guards that were at the entrances of the building, all of which wielding flamethrowers, were either killed as fangs and claws managed to reach them…or were grabbed and taken to be changed into one of them.

With a loud cry Shirō knocks aside a piece of rubble that fell on his leg. The Symbiotes were digging through the very walls of the place, the entire underground base was starting to cave in from it all. He had to limp forward, holding the wall with his hand as he tries to hold his balance.

Behind him he could hear the sounds of screams, and growls. He knew that they were battling behind him, the grand child of Venom and her host. Shots from his needle gun and the sounds of walls breaking down were easily heard.

They knew it was only a manner of time, especially him due to Nui's visits. That they would find them and wipe them all out like nothing. He needed to get to the escape tunnels. Not to actually get away…but to give them the weapon held tightly in his other hand, the sonic gun. With it they could easily fight back and make more of them, with hope that they could fight back.

He would just need to reach either Gamagōri or Nonon and…

But as he turns a corner to reach the exit, he is stopped as Mako runs right into him. "Ah, sorry Shirō!" She says panicky as she picks him up from the floor, while giving a worrying look behind her. "Mako…you were supposed to be with the others, getting the people to safety!?" Shirō asks in his own panicked tone, before he noticed what Mako was holding tightly in her arms.

"T-that's…Ryuko Matoi's Kamui…what are you doing holding that!?" He nearly shouts…before suddenly the wall next to them explodes as something is thrown through. It was Gamagōri holding Ryuko's coma induce body, along with her scissor blade. Though…he looked beaten, claw marks covered his body as well as bite marks.

"Ira, oh no, are you okay!?" Mako cries out in worry, while Shirō looks through the whole…and sees a Symbiote, one that was Ragyō's own right hand. The so called 'Black Cat' as they call her. It let out a echoing laugh as he tried to pouch on them, only stopped as Nonon leaped onto her and began to stab her with Satsuki's broken sword, turn into dagger. "What are you waiting for!? Run you morons!" She cries out, before she was easily over powered by the Symbiote. Thrown to the back of the room with her head making a splitting creak as it hits the wall…with a large splat of blood there to show the impact mark.

"Nonon!" Shirō cries out in concern before he could ready the weapon though, Gamagōri stands up and easily picks up both himself and Mako as well. Without a word he begins to run, ignoring both his and Mako's protest. He could see the black cat walk out of the hole she made with Gamagōri's body…only to walk back through the hole instead as she saw them running down the hall.

Shirō knew what was gonna happen. "Ira please, she's gonna infect Nonon!" He yells, trying to get some reaction by using Gamagōri's first name like Mako would, but gets none. He just holds a stern look on his face as he pushes himself as best he could to continuously run.

"Damn it, Ira I finished the sonic gun! We can win against them now!" He tried to reason, as he continues to hold the gun, nearly losing his grip several times do to being held in such a way, along with Ryuko's scissor blade digging into his back. A part of him wanted to make a comment about behind held under the man's armpits, but none could be made as he realizes the direction they were heading.

It seemed Mako knew as well. "H-hey…aren't we supposed to be going in the other direction? That's where we are sending all the people, right?" This time Gamagōri did have a response. As he spoke in a completely grim tone.

"No escape Mako…only more Symbiotes."

"W-what!?" Both Shirō and Mako cry out, before of them being easily surprised and horrified by the news, it only becoming worst as Gamagōri continued to explain. "The attack on the front gate was a distraction…the enemy had known exactly where to attack us; the larger force is coming from the back-escape tunnels we made. They have already taken so many of us."

Shirō came silent at that, his eyes seeming to just stare to the ground as his mind tries to comprehend it all. "T-that…can't be…no…" He mumbles, before he looks down to the gun still held tightly in his hands. "Wait, I…I have the sonic gun. We can fight the other Symbiotes, released them from the host." He pleads, holding up the gun with both his hands. Seeing there was some hope here.

But Gamagōri could only give out a low "That won't be enough." before he finally starts to slow down…and collapse down to a kneel position. Dropping them from his arms.

"Ira, what's wrong!?" Mako yelps out, as she quickly springs back up to her feet and tries to check her boyfriend, namely on the cuts on his body. "Is it blood loss?! Is your head feeling numb!"

As she helps him move down, and sit up against a wall, Shirō moves to join her side as he placed the gun by Ryuko's scissor blade. "No, I've seen him tank much heavier damage up to hours." He inspects Gamagōri's wounds as best he could, pausing a for a moment as he looks down the hall from where they ran.

He hears a high-pitch scream, no doubt from a Symbiote, along with the sounds of others roaring with it.

Mako snaps him out of it, as she tries to hold her hands on Gamagōri's cuts to stop the bleeding. "It could be something internal then, maybe she had broken one of his ribs and it is…on no…" Suddenly his body begins to shake…violently. He could no longer hold himself up right as he slouches to the floor and continues to shake like wild. "He's seizuring, we need to do something!"

"We're not in any position right now to play doctor, Mako!" Shirō yells at her as he quickly stands up and picks up the sonic gun again, pointing it down the hall as he could hear the roars and scream get closer to them.

One glance to the floor should him that Ryuko was still not moving or reacting at all to what was happening. He gives out a course as he tries to think of something. "Damn it…leg still hurts like crazy…Symbiotes heading for us…two people down, and one is too heavy for us to carry…" He mumbles fearfully as he tries to think of something.

Gamagōri throws the back of his head against the floor as he yells out to them. "She…she injected something in me…trying to fight it…b-but…too strong…" It was then both Mako and Shirō saw something beginning to form on Gamagōri's chest right in front of them. A grey living substance.

"No…no, no, no!" Mako cries out in terror as she picks herself up to her feet, keeping herself at bay as best she could as she sees the Symbiote begin to spread. Shirō himself…couldn't even take a second to think…watching in horror as the Symbiote was quickly spreading all over Gamagōri's chest and was even started to leave out the cuts along his body.

From the corner of his vision he notices Ryuko's Kamui, something he completely forgotten was there, was now up and seem to be trying to wake up the still comatose girl. He raises the sonic gun and aims it at Gamagōri. The high ferocity sound of the weapon was more then enough to kill the parasite and could hopefully leave the host unharmed, he honestly did not want to risk it by using Gamagōri as a test for it, but seeing no other choice…he aims to fire…and is stopped as his eyes wander down the long hall…and he sees them.

Symbiotes…a whole group of them, being lead by two at the front. One being the 'black cat' that was fighting Nonon and Gamagōri earlier…the other a purple and black symbiote, with long wavy hair like another symbiote he knows of.

As soon as he noticed them…they had noticed him as well. They began to run at them. The screaming was coming from the purple Symbiote, with it getting even louder than before…almost sounding like…music.

"…Nonon…" Shirō mumbles, realize who the Symbiote had taken over as she began rushing towards them. The Symbiotes were all too fast, easily making the distance between them. Shirō turns to point the sonic gun at them and already they were within 10 feet of them. They're speed was too much, it would almost be an instant before they would either kill them all, or worst, use them to increase their numbers…but before he could press the trigger…

Something faster came in.

With a blur of gray, suddenly the door to one of the rooms was ripped off its hinges and the Symbiote were all slammed and pinned against with it. Happening within all of a second, neither Shirō nor Mako was able to realize what happened for a moment…tell Gamagōri's voice screamed to them.

"Go! Find Scorn! Let her t-take the weapon! She's b-be able to help-…ahhh!" He was the one holding the Symbiotes in place as best he could, putting all his strength and weight into it as he pushes them against the wall with the steel door. Even as the Symbiote on him was now covering all but his head.

"B-but Ira-" Mako calls out, only to stop herself as she turns and picks up Ryuko and her Kamui. "Get Ryuko's scissor, we need to go!" She yelps out, as she rushes down the hall as best she could, obviously slowed down by the extra weight on her.

Shirō nearly calls out to her, that there could be a way to help Gamagōri still…only to stop as Gamagōri yells back at him. "Damn it Shirō! Go now, before it's too late. I can't hold them for long!" Already he could see the purple Symbiote was leaking acid from her lips and it was easily eating away the steel of the door.

Regretfully, he turns and begins to run, picking up the scissor blade on the ground as he does. Easily he catches up with Mako, and while holding both the weapons in one hand, he tries to help Mako carry Ryuko. Though his leg screamed from the pain, he forced it away as best he could.

They continued to head down the hall, rushing their turns and trying if anything to make as there was some hope of escaping from the group of Symbiotes that were just behind them. Mako had been mumbling something just under her breath. The few words that Shirō could hear were 'Ryuko…fix…got…help…'. He ignores them as he tries to think of what they can do next.

There was only one escape plan…and from Gamagōri told them…it was gone. So instead they went to the front door…and found exactly what they had expected. The main doors that lead outside were broken inward, destroyed canisters of gasoline and flamethrowers were on the ground, the utterly destroyed remains of Nonon's Goku uniform along with them.

Out the door, they could see the purple Symbiote, daughter of Carnage and grandchild of Venom, was demolishing the other Symbiotes. Almost with ease he is able to dispatch them, knocking some aside as they try to pile on him. With a passing glance, the Symbiote turns and sees them.

" _Aunt Mako?_ " A young girl's voice calls out, before she throws one of the larger Symbiotes at the rest and rushes to meet them at the broken gate. " _What's going on? The other said you will be safe inside?_ " She asks worryingly, before noticing Ryuko. " _Why is other mommy out of bed!? She needs her rest still!_ " The symbiote looked completely frighten as she reaches to take the sleeping teen from Mako.

"Tsum-…Scorn…stop, you need to take the sonic gun. It's able to peel away the Symbiotes from their host. If I am right, then because of your Symbiote capability, your arm should be able to-" Before he could fully explain, Scorn is suddenly knocked away from them as a large gray object just rushes right pass them and collides with her.

Scorn falls back outside, where the Symbiote dogpiled on her, not letting up as they continuously try to leap onto her. "Scorn!" Mako cries out worryingly as she sees the younger Symbiote letting out a scream. Though she is unable to do anything as she takes a step back from what had knocked her away from them.

It was a large gray Symbiote, that easily towered over them. Looking almost exactly as Venom had minus color and the spider emblem. "Shit…shit!" Shirō cries out in a desperate tone as he turns his head and looks behind them…only to see that the other Symbiotes have already gotten behind them.

"This day just keeps getting worst!" Seeing no other option, Shirō lets go of his hold on Ryuko and her scissor blade and takes aim with the sonic gun. No longer thinking, and without any real idea of what to do…he presses the trigger as he aimed at the crowd of Symbiotes behind them.

There is a reason they test weapons. To see how far they reach was, see if any improvements could be made, but most likely to see if the thing even work to begin with…and did not blow up in their faces.

A loud ear-piercing sound rang from it. Too loud. Shirō could see the air around it quiver from the sheer intensity the sound was making. He drops the sonic gun as he tightly wrapped his hands on his ears, he could only feel blood leaking from his ears, he could feel the sound waves rippling through his body and causing his whole-body pulse in pain, from his heart, to his bones, to even his eyes.

He fell to the floor, his glasses breaking, and his vision becoming even more blurry due to the sound. Just barely able to make out Mako had fallen as well, as she was gripping her head for the same reason he was.

Though he couldn't make it out perfectly, what was going on…he could somewhat see the Symbiotes. All of them were in anguish, the Symbiotes were literally beginning to rip themselves out of their host. He sees as they were throwing themselves at the walls or hitting themselves. Fighting for control.

Shirō was almost smiling at the results, knowing that maybe he had accidently save them all. But then his eyes trail down to Ryuko….and she was shuddering on the ground, with a look of pain on her face…much like Gamagōri did.

He didn't understand it, it shouldn't be even possible for this to affect her that much. Having learn she was life-fiber hybrid, there was little chance of a Symbiote ever using her for a host instead of eating her, and the sound…would do nothing to a life-fibers themselves. He could even see her Kamui was up and was trying to cover her ears to help her, but it did nothing.

He sees her open her mouth…and then…a mass of black and red, followed by an explosive light came.

It was all he saw right before he fell unconscious. Or at least he thinks he did.

All he knew was that, when he opened his eyes again…he was on the floor, right where he was before he pulled the trigger. His vision still blurred, without his glasses, and a migraine that felt like a Symbiote might as well be chewing on his brain. Before he could even understand what was happening, he feels a hand patting on his back.

"…hey…hey pal…get up." He turns his head from the ground, and sees it was the spy himself, Aikurō Mikisugi. Though the man looked to have taken a beaten. Most likely from the Symbiotes. "What…happened?" Shirō asks as he is picked up and placed in a sitting position by the wall.

Aikurō looks to take a sharp inhale of breath as looks around them, Shirō trying to follow the trail of his eyes but not being able to still see much. "Okay…good news is, your secret weapon worked…" He says in a somber tone as he begins to scratch at his head. "The bad news is…well, I think you may have unleash something much worst."

Aikurō then looks back outside the massive hole that used to house the gate, and the entire front of their hidden base…now with a large, almost building size opening were something just seemed to burst out from. It must have looked like a crater for anyone standing outside. Though a silver lighting on their lack of cover was the hundreds of people outside, who were happily freed of their Symbiotes were walking around, reuniting with people that they had recognize.

His glance even meets Mako, and her family seeing each other. Even the dog was there. Tsumugu was walking around trying to help anyone that was in need, his Symbiote badly hurt by the sound was sound asleep within his metal arm. "Wait…Nonon…Gamagōri?" Hopping that he had managed to save the two former Elite members. Aikurō shakes his head. "I'm sorry…they're gone, no one was able to find what happened to them. Ryuko is gone too." He tells the teen, before his eyes trail opening, seeing Senketsu was looking to the ground with a defeated look in its eye.

Seeing a similar look show on Shirō's face, Aikurō places a hand on the teen's shoulder to try and reassure him. "Hey, don't worry about it…we'll get them later, all we need is to fix your thing, and we're back to saving people."

"Fix it?" He asks, questionably. Aikurō gives a low 'ehhhh' sound as he behind him, thankfully out of sight of Shirō at the moment…to the broken remains of the sonic gun, as it was utterly smash apart. "Well…yeah but look at it like this. We actually managed to take a step forward to winning this. And I can bet you, will find another step soon."

A whistle is heard. Aikurō turns through the opening with a bit of confusion as he suddenly hears all the people outside become silent. "Sit tight, I'll be right back." He tells Shirō, who could only nod his head as he was still trying to get his bearings on what happened. Stepping outside with the other people, he notices very quickly how all of them seem very still and not a single one of them were even breathing loudly.

Walking pass everyone, subtly moving those he needs too, he reaches the front of the crowd…and sees exactly why they all seem scared stiff.

A Symbiote was standing on the top of a ridge that overlooked them. It had a female shape and was black, with some kind of green armor-like that covered her chest, stomach, arms, and bottom part of her body. Her skeletal face was peering right down at them, with her eyes seeming to glow a light green. Placing a clawed hand up passed her wavy hair, she calls out behind her. " _Hey…dad…nephew…whatever I call you…I think I found them._ " She calls out, in a young teen voice.

"Her voice sounds…familiar…" Aikurō turns his head to see Tsumugu was standing next to him, holding his hand over his metal arm. "Like I…think me and Scorn meet her before." Before he could elaborate, suddenly more things seem to come up on the ridge.

More Symbiotes.

All of which, were red and black.

"…no…fucking…way…" Aikurō mumbles out, as they all looked exactly like a certain Symbiote he and Tsumugu knew, making both of them freeze up like the other people in the crowd. But did not stop Mako as she leaps out of the crowd excitedly. "Carnage, it is you! This is amazing"

At her voice, a red figure jumps off the ridge, and lands on the ground in front of them. Easily kicking up dirt and dust right at their faces. For a moment, they…didn't believe who it was.

It…looked kinda like a Symbiote.

Mainly due to it's mouth, filled with small fangs. It's head though did sport a different design, looking almost helmet like, with narrow red eyes that glowed. Its body was red and black, with an armor design, like the other Symbiote they saw. With a large, almost trench coat looking cloak on it that came out of the shoulder guards it sported.

Mako gave a loud gulp as she saw this Symbiote, and worried for a moment she was wrong. Till his face peeled away. With his normal cocky attitude and large grin on his face, the teen calls out. "Guess who's cheated death again, everyone!?"

 **(And here we are, with the invasion. Really getting down, Beatrice having come back in his, as I call it 'Superior Carnage' form. Please leave a review on what you think, and as always I hope you enjoyed.)**


End file.
